Re: Kingdom Hearts I
by Mr. Xelander
Summary: Luego de que múltiples mundos sean consumidos por la oscuridad, algunos supervivientes se encuentran en un lugar diferente, junto con aquellos que perdieron sus mundos. Y deciden unir fuerzas con el único objetivo de encontrar a sus seres mas queridos. Pero ni ellos sabían del alcance de lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente, o del papel que tendrían en los eventos que están por venir
1. Ciudad de Paso (1)

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

Primero de todo me gustaría decir que esta es una historia que hace tiempo que tenía en la cabeza, prácticamente desde que jugué el primer juego de esta saga, recuerdo que me pareció algo fantástico y a partir de ese momento pase no poco tiempo imaginando que pasaría si involucrase a mis personajes favoritos de manga, anime, y otros medios en esta, y finalmente me atrevo a decir que intentare por primera vez cumplir esa imagen que tenía en la cabeza, en este primer capítulo comienzo ya a meter a algunos personajes, aunque en la primera entrega solo añadiré tres, si eso se mencionara a dos más, pero no aparecerán en acción hasta 358/2 Days. Una vez dicho esto espero que disfrutéis esta historia.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

Nota. Voy a cambiar unas pequeñas cosas, sobre todo es cambiar a español todos los términos en inglés, que como un amigo me señalo pierde un poco el significado si todo lo demás está escrito en español. También revisando he visto varios errores, sobre todo con Harry antes de llegar a Ciudad de Paso, que he corregido.

* * *

Las grandes puertas de madera chirriaron cuando fueron abiertas, dejando entrar en esa pequeña ciudad a tres nuevos visitantes, siendo estos algo llamativos.

El Primero era un pato de plumas blancas, no demasiado alto, con grandes ojos y un pico de color amarillo. Esta vestido con una boina celeste y lleva una chaqueta del mismo color que posee varias cremalleras, en las muñecas lleva un par de brazales, su nombre era Donald, el mago de la corte al servicio del Rey Mickey.

El segundo es un ser algo extraño, similar a un perro, pero caminando sobre sus dos pies, su apariencia era sencilla, un par de botas de punta metálica, pantalones holgados amarillos, camiseta verde y chaqueta gris, todo ello rematado con un gorro amarillo, este era Goofy, el líder de caballeros del castillo Disney.

El último integrante del extraño grupo era un perro de pelaje amarillo, con largas orejas negras caídas y una fina cola negra, con un collar verde, se trata de la macota, y en ocasiones mensajero, del rey Mickey.

El pintoresco grupo camino sin pausa, atravesando la plaza iluminada por la luz de las farolas, sin hacer mucho caso a las pocas personas que se veían por el lugar, ellos tenían algo más importante en que pensar, tenían una misión. Misión que parecía haber empezado antes de lo que les hubiera gustado, si las luces que desaparecían del cielo eran una señal.

-¿Dónde está esa llave?- el pato hablo cruzado de brazos, deseando poder avanzar lo más rápido posible con su misión.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar con León- sugirió su compañero, en vista de que, salvo la vaga indicación de su rey de buscar al portador de la llave, no tenían mucha información mayor por donde partir.

Mientras subían las escaleras que conducían hacia un local de grandes puertas con el cartel de "Accesorios" Goofy observo como Pluto se desviaba girando hacia la izquierda, encaminándose a un callejón, guiado por su olfato, el cual parecía haber encontrado algo.

-Eh, Donald… ¿Sabes? Apuesto a que…-

-¿Qué sabrás tu bobo?- haciendo un ademan con su emplumada mano, el pato Donald interrumpió a su compañero, sin siquiera permitir que terminara de hablar.

-¿Qué que sabré yo?- tras un último vistazo al callejón con una mirada curiosa, Goofy emprendió marcha, no sin llamar antes a su compañero.

Desconocido para ellos, el can continúo su andanza al callejón, pues su nariz había captado el rastro de algo, un muchacho, joven, que se hallaba inconsciente entre algunas cajas, acercándose más para poder captar bien su aroma, el perro decidió despertarlo, pues parecía haber dormido lo suficiente.

El primer intento de Pluto no resulto efectivo, pues el muchacho solo levanto un poco la cabeza mirando a su alrededor confuso, antes de volver a bajarla. Al ver como su primer intento no conseguía nada mejor que un simple "vaya sueño", el perro lo intento una vez más, esta vez saltando antes de apoyarle las patas encima, logrando, esta vez sí, despertarlo.

-Huaaaa- El chico salto asustado ante el inesperado acto del sabueso, levantándose con rapidez. Su atuendo consistía en lo que parecía ser un mono rojo, surcado de una gran cremallera, encima de este llevaba un chaleco negro con mangas blancas, con capucha, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes plancos que dejaban los dedos libres, todo ello rematado por unas grandes botas amarillas con franjas negras. Este chico era Sora, el cual, no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba.

Tras girar sobre sí mismo, descubrió que se hallaba en una especie de callejón sin salida, pues esta se hallaba tapada por un gran tablón de madera, dejando en claro que solo había un camino disponible, tras lo cual se inclinó ante el animal culpable de su despertar.

-¿Sabes tú dónde estamos?- le pregunto con curiosidad, este como toda respuesta levanto una de sus largas orejas, instantes antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Eh!...- Sora extendió su brazo en un intento de detenerlo, pero fue en vano, Pluto ya había desaparecido al pasar la esquina del callejón.

Con un suspiro el muchacho se adelantó, antes de trotar para salir del callejón, girando a la derecha cuando llego al final.

La vista que lo recibió fue una que él nunca había visto en su isla, pocos pasos delante de él había unas escaleras separadas por un barandilla negra, las cuales dirigían hasta un gran plaza, en cuyo centro, metidas en dos áreas de hierba, se podían ver dos grandes farolas, a la derecha, pasando una tienda había una terraza de un bar, con todas las mesas iluminadas por velas, y encima de un alfeizar, por alguna extraña razón, un cofre del tesoro, un cofre rojo. A la derecha se veía una gran puerta bloqueada con un tablón, y cerca de las escaleras había un buzón.

-Esto es muy raro…- Sora miraba a su alrededor sin dar crédito a lo que veía, no se parecía en nada al lugar que dejo después de ser tragado por el gran orbe del cielo, tras su enfrentamiento con la sombra gigante.

Sora quería echar un vistazo, pero fue distraído al escuchar unas voces desde el interior de una tienda que quedaba a su espalda, por lo que se acercó con curiosidad, abriendo la puerta al entrar.

El interior de la tienda era bastante acogedor, con unos sofás en la parte derecha, y una gran chimenea, apagada eso sí, al fondo tenía un acuario con algunos animales, y enfrente un expositor con algunos anillos, el dueño era un hombre rubio, con una camiseta de manga corta blanca, una faja amarilla y un pantalón vaquero.

Delante de él había otro chico, este aparentaba ser de su edad, aunque era más bajo que el, esto resaltaba más al notar que usaba ropa un poco más grande de lo que debería, llevaba unos pantalones largos negros y una camiseta de manga corta blanca y una sudadera roja, llevaba unas gafas esféricas grandes, tenía ojos verde, y una curiosa cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente.

-Quien e… Bah si es otro crio- el hombre resoplo aburrido, era obvio que hubiese preferido ver entrar en su tienda a un potencial cliente.

-¡No soy un crio!- -¿A qué te refieres con otro?- ambos chicos saltaron un poco mosqueados al escuchar al hombre hablar, aunque solo el recién llegado continuo hablando. –Y me llamo Sora-

-Vale, vale, cálmate- el hombre levanto las manos algo divertido –Que cara más larga Sora, ¿Tú también te has perdido?- ante la pregunta Sora se sorprendió vagamente.

-No…. Bueno, puede, ¿Dónde estamos… y como que también?-

-Yo también ando algo perdido- el otro muchacho hablo por primera vez dirigiéndose a él. –Soy Harry, por cierto- Harry sonrió mientras estiraba la mano hacia él.

-Y como le estaba diciendo a Harry, ambos os encontráis en Ciudad de Paso- el hombre sonrió mientras veía como ambos se daban un apretón de manos.

-Entonces tío, este es de verdad otro mundo- pregunto sora con curiosidad girándose de nuevo hacia el rubio mayor –Estaba en mis islas y ahora…

-No me llames tío. Me llamo Cid. De todos modos… No sé muy bien de que hablas, pero esta, claramente, no es tu isla- aseguro Cid.

-Mmmmm… De todos modos creo que buscare a Riku y Kairi-

-En fin, buena suerte con lo que estés haciendo, si alguna vez tienes problemas, acude a mí- dijo Cid sacándose la espiga de la boca–Estaré pendiente-

-Te importa si te acompaño, también estoy buscando a mis amigos, y no es como si supiera por dónde empezar a buscar- Sora se giró hacia Harry, quien sonaba algo desanimado, antes de sonreír cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Cuantos más seamos mejor- Sora sonrió girándose y señalando la puerta tras él, ambos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a hablar con las personas. El primero fue un joven quien Sora dijo le recordaba a un amigo de su isla.

-Mi mundo fue atacado por las sombras. Me separaron de mis padres y acabe viniendo aquí- ambos chicos se miraron, sorprendidos por la respuesta inesperada, tras despedirse se encaminaron hacia la entrada al distrito dos.

-Entiendo que este lugar no se parece en nada a mi hogar, o a tus islas, pero de ahí a afirmar que es otro mundo…. Parece difícil de creer- Harry hablo entre dientes, le parecía difícil de creer que ahora estuviese en otro mundo, hace tan solo un par de horas estaba en los mundiales de quidditch y ahora le decían que estaba en otro mundo, en circunstancias normales no lo habría creído, pero después de lo que vivió antes de despertar en Ciudad de Paso lo hacía más verídico, aunque por otra parte… -Aun no me puedo creer que te cargaras a esa cosa gigante negra, nada de lo que hacía en su contra parecía funcionar-

-Bueno, al principio no les hacía nada, pero luego de conseguir esta arma ya era fácil-

Ambos se mantuvieron hablando por un tiempo, tras lo cual habían descubierto que ambos habían visto a los mismos seres cuando desaparecieron de sus hogares, aunque solo Sora fue capaz de derrotar al grande negro, Harry solo pudo con los pequeños.

-Bueno, no creo que nos crucemos con esas cosas de nuevo- dijo Sora abriendo la puerta hacia el distrito dos. A poca distancia por delante de ellos, había un hombre de media edad corriendo en pánico, antes de resbalar y caer al suelo, viendo con impotencia como su pecho se iluminaba antes de que saliera de él una extraña masa de energía rosada.

Sora y Harry observaron con incredulidad como la luz que emanaba de su pecho tomaba la forma de un corazón de luz rosa, mientras el hombre se desintegraba hasta la nada, el corazón fue tragado por un pequeño cumulo de oscuridad, del cual emergió una nueva figura.

El ser en cuestión parecía ligeramente humano, aunque ha ambos les llegaba por debajo de la cintura, tenía una coloración negra, aunque por debajo de sus rodillas tenía una franja amarilla llevaba un casco abierto y garras en lugar de manos, curiosamente llevaba un emblema en el pecho, un corazón negro distorsionado separado en cuatro fragmentos.

El ser repiqueteo antes de desaparecer tal como había aparecido. Sora y Harry se adelantaron al lugar donde el hombre había desaparecido aun conmocionados, solo para notar como del suelo surgían los mismos seres que ambos habían enfrentado ya anteriormente.

-Son esas criaturas de la isla-

-Mejor nos libramos de ellas antes de que ellas se libren de nosotros- Harry le golpeo ligeramente en el hombro para espabilarlo, antes de meter la mano en su pantalón y sacar un extraño palo corto, de unos 30 cm.

-Cierto, ¡Vamos por ellos!- con una última exclamación Sora se lanzó hacia los que le bloqueaban el paso enfrente blandiendo su llave espada.

Con una rápida sucesión de golpes, un corte descendente y una rápida carga, Sora elimino al primer ser negro, antes de dirigirse hacia el que estaba a su derecha, mientras Harry sujetaba fuertemente su varita y lanzaba algunos hechizos hacia los que estaban a su alcance.

-Arriba- Sora salto para chocar con el que se había lanzado desde el aire hacia él mientras que Harry – Expelliarmus- hacia lo que podía con los que estaban a su alcance, usando el encantamiento desarmador.

-Huu- el portador de la llave hizo una expresión de dolor al sentir como una de las sombras le alcanzaba, haciéndole más daño del que esperaba.

-¡Sora! Desmaius- Harry rápidamente apunto al que había alcanzado al castaño, disipándolo cuando el conjuro lo alcanzo, aunque el éxito logrado no le duro mucho, pues otros dos se lanzaron contra él, con uno pudo esquivar, mientras que el otro lo dio en la pierna.

Ignorando la sensación de dolor Sora se lanzó a por el que atacaba a Harry, mientras este eliminaba al que había estado peleando con Sora.

-Bien, ha terminado- Sora sonrió mientras miraba las múltiples esferas que quedaban en el suelo tras eliminar a las sombras –Las verdes ayudan a aliviar el dolor, recuperaran salud o algo- Harry lo acepto sin problemas, suponía que serían algo parecido a las opciones que les daban en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

-Mejor recogemos también las demás, podrían ser útiles más adelante- aceptando rápidamente el plan ambos comenzaron a recoger esferas, notando el efecto de las pequeñas verdes.

Después de recoger las esferas echaron un vistazo por primera vez al lugar en el que se encontraban. A mano derecha de ambos se extendía un camino con varias tiendas, que dirigía hacia una escalera que permitía descender hacia una plaza ubicada enfrente de ambos, y justo enfrente estaba la parte de atrás de una fuente, y a la izquierda se extendía un camino que dirigía hacia lo que parecía ser un campanario, o un recinto ubicado debajo del él. También se podía observar la entrada a un hotel.

-¿Vamos?-

Decidiendo rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el hotel, ingresando en su interior.

Poco después la puerta por la que ambos jóvenes habían entrado antes se volvía a abrir, esta vez para dar pasó a un dueto de individuos ya conocidos.

La vista que los recibió tras ingresar al hotel fue la de un largo pasillo, tal vez de 15 o 20 metros de largo, tenía algunas decoraciones como cuadros y algunas plantas, a la izquierda hay cinco puertas, indicativo de que hay cinco habitaciones disponibles.

Aunque nada de eso les llamaba tanto la atención como las múltiples sombras que había en el lugar, o el chico que estaba peleando con ellas.

Este tenía cabello azul, y llevaba unos pantalones negros largos, unas zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta blanca, encima de la cual tenía una chaqueta blanca. Aunque definitivamente lo que más llamaba la atención de él era la gran espada que llevaba.

Estaba rodeado por varias sombras, al menos cinco o seis, aparte de dos más complejos, similares al que vieron al entrar en el distrito aunque uno de ellos tenía un color distinto, el color negro de este era más notable.

Tras mirarse un segundo ambos salieron y sin mediar palabra se metieron a la refriega, Harry lanzando una rápida secesión de hechizos hacia las sombras a la vista, aquellas que no se habían fundido en el suelo, mientras Sora se lanzaba llave espada en mano contra uno de los soldados, dejando al chico libre para pelear solo con el otro.

Con la estrategia actual, divide y vencerás, no tuvieron demasiados problemas, los dos que usaban espadas rápidamente acabaron con los soldados, mientras que las sombras estaban bajo ataque mágico.

-Gracias, realmente me habéis salvado ahí- el chico se tomó un momento para respirar, aprovechando para deshacer su espada en partículas de energía morada.

-No importa, Soy Sora y este es Harry- Tras presentarse el chico solo sonrió mientras colocaba las manos tras su cabeza, solo sonriendo.

-Shido, mi nombre es Itsuka Shido-

-Bien Shido, también estas buscando a tus amigos verdad- ante el asentimiento del chico Sora continuo –Ven con nosotros, también estamos buscando a nuestros amigos, será más seguro pelear con esas cosas si vamos los tres. Más seguro y divertido-

-¿Divertido?, Sora, te das cuenta que no sabemos dónde estamos, no sabemos bien que ocurrió con nuestros hogares y que hasta ahora solo hemos visto a más de esos seres oscuros. ¿Qué parte de ello ha sido divertido?- pregunto Harry incrédulo.

-Bueno, siempre he vivido en las islas…. Y es bueno poder salir y ver otros lugares, aunque aún no creas que estamos en otro mundo…- haciendo una pausa para abrir la puerta del hotel Sora lidero al pequeño grupo hacia el exterior del hotel, esperando no encontrar muchas criaturas extrañas.

-¿Otro mundo?- Shido miro a Harry bastante incrédulo, este se encogió de hombros.

-Algunas de las personas con las que hablamos al investigar el primer distrito dijeron que sus mundos fueron consumidos por la oscuridad. Admito que he visto cosas extrañas, y a menudo me veo en vuelto en problemas que parecen sacados de otro mundo, aunque ya para pensar que de verdad sea otro mundo…-

-Envuelto en problemas, he, la historia de mi vida- Shido sonrió de medio lado mientras reflexionaba, la idea le parecía muy descabellada, por otra parte le habían pasado tantas otras cosas inverosímiles en su vida desde que se reunió con Tohka que la idea de estar en otro mundo no parecía tan descabellada.

-Venga par de lentos- Sora ya se había adelantado mucho claramente excitado por la posibilidad de explorar un lugar completamente nuevo para él.

Mentirían si dijeran que no se sentían igual.

* * *

Pasaron un tiempo explorando el distrito en el que se hallaban, y también exploraron un pequeño callejón cuya entrada se hallaba debajo de la del hotel, en la plaza, cerca de unos bancos. Aunque en cada lugar que revisaron solo hallaron dos cosas, cofres y bestias, y para poder tener la primera no les quedaba más remedio que lidiar con la segunda. Parecía que sin importar cuanto revisaran la ciudad no encontraban rastro alguno de algún conocido. Y eso los impacientaba. Mucho.

-Ya hemos dado muchas vueltas, y sigue sin haber rastro de Riku o Kairi, o de vuestros amigos- en ese momento Sora reparo en un pequeño detalle del que no se había percatado antes.

-¿Cómo son vuestros amigos? es decir, estamos buscando juntos pero no sé ni cómo se llaman-

Tras intercambiar una mirada Harry tomo la palabra –Yo estoy buscando a dos amigos míos, Ron y Hermione, bueno también me gustaría saber algo de la familia de Ron, estábamos en los mundiales cuando esa cosa del cielo comenzó a tragarse todo-

-Yo por mi parte estoy buscando a mi hermana pequeña, Kotori, tengo más amigos a los que buscar, pero ahora creo que es algo complicado encontrarlos, no sé muy bien si serán capaces de reconocerme- se ganó la mirada confusa de sus oyentes, pero decidió no decir nada más, sería muy largo de contar y no creía que se lo creyeran demasiado.

-En mi caso estoy buscando a Riku y Kairi, aunque eso probablemente ya lo sepáis-

-Sí, algo has mencionado- Harry sonrió negando con la cabeza

-Varias veces, a cada persona que has encontrado- llegado su turno Shido resoplo divertido.

-Que por suerte no han sido muchas- Termino el ojiverde.

-Sí, sí, sí, estoy nervioso, entendido, ¿podemos volver con Cid ya? No hemos encontrado nada, y dudo mucho que eso vaya a cambiar-

-¿Cid?-

-El dueño de la tienda de accesorios, cuando hemos hablado con él ha sido, Hmmmm, algo más… amable- Harry no sabía muy bien como describir la conversación que había tenido con el dueño de la tienda, mientras que si los había ayudado al principio se había mostrado molesto con la presencia de los dos en su tienda, de todos modos… -Nos dijo que volviéramos si necesitábamos ayuda, y, bueno, en la actual situación creo yo que es más que obvio que la necesitamos-

Sin un plan mejor decidieron toma ese, por lo que dirigiéndose hacia el distrito uno, eliminando, como ya era casi costumbre, a los monstruos que se los aparecían en el camino después de algún tiempo y varias batallas llegaron finalmente al distrito uno, y se dirigieron a la tienda de Cid.

-Cid, hemos vuelto- Sora anuncio alegremente mientras entraba en la tienda.

-Oh críos, estáis de vuelta- Cid removió el palillo de dientes que mascaba tras echarle un vistazo a Shido –Veo que habéis encontrado a alguien, ¿quién es, uno de vuestros amigos?-

-No, él es Shido, está buscando a su hermana pequeña, pero como no encontramos a nadie hemos pensado en volver por si sabias algo más- Sora le respondió por los tres, pero ni Harry ni Shido se molestaron por ello, ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de responder.

-No solo no habéis encontrado a nadie sino que ¿habéis ampliado el número de gente que buscar? A eso se le llama ser efectivos- Cid se ganó varias miradas furiosas, con lo que se removió incomodo –Qué queréis que os diga chavales, sois los únicos que han entrado aquí en las últimas horas, dad otra vuelta por la ciudad a ver si esta vez encontráis a alguien- Los tres se miraron, terriblemente desanimados por la falta de resultados que el plan había traído, aun no sabían nada de nadie y ya estaban más que preocupados.

-A buscar otra vez, ¿es el mejor consejo que tiene?, ¿y qué pasa si esas cosas vuelven a aparecer?- Sora se quejó mientras salía de la tienda de accesorios.

-Esas "cosas" están por todas partes- los tres reaccionaron en instantes, Sora y Shido invocaron sus armas y Harry blandió su varita.

-¿Quién eres tú?- el hombre al que pertenecía la voz que habían escuchado se acercaba caminando por la calle de su derecha, hasta que se giró para quedar frente a los tres.

El individuo en cuestión aparentaba estar en la primera mitad de los veinte, con pelo largo castaño y ojos azules, usa guantes de color negro con correas en ellos, negras, zapatos con revestimiento de cremallera, un collar de plata, y una camiseta blanca, y chaqueta corta. Aunque un rasgo distintivo es la cicatriz que le surca en diagonal a través de la nariz.

-Y seguirán atacándoos… mientras tengas la llave espada- Menciono el hombre, señalando directamente a Sora -Pero, por que elegirá a un crio como tú-

-¿Qué quieres decir, eh?- Sora le miro molesto, ¿qué manía tenía la gente hoy con llamarlo crio?

-Olvídalo. Déjame ver esa llave espada- el hombre se acercó, pero Sora y los demás rápidamente entraron en posición de combate.

-Ni se te ocurra-

Como toda respuesta el hombre sonrió de medio lado mientras apoyaba su propia espada en su hombro, una enorme espada cuya empuñadura era un revolver

-Vale, como quieras- con una expresión seria y sin previo aviso el hombre invoco unas llamas que comenzaron a girar enfrente de él, antes de usar la espada para lanzarlas.

Sora reacciono rápidamente, rodo hacia un lado para esquivar el proyectil de fuego que se dirigía hacia él.

-Solo me interesa el crio de la llave espada, vosotros dos quedaos al margen- sin darles apenas una mirada el hombre de cabello castaño avanzo hacia Sora, para ver rápidamente como le cortaban el camino.

-Como que haríamos eso-

-Ni lo pienses-

-No os molestéis, es mío- Sora sonrió antes de correr hacia la plaza del distrito, buscando un lugar más amplio donde pelear.

-Hump- con una mueca divertida salto hacia la plaza, mientras Harry y Shido se quedaban en su lugar.

-Como acabamos metidos en este lio - se lamentó Shido, Harry por otra parte tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, ahora que parecía que la pelea seria solo entre esos dos tenía tiempo para pensar, sobre todo después de escuchar lo que el individuo había dicho.

-Te has fijado en como hablaba de esas cosas ¿no?, sabe lo que son. Y si lo que dice es cierto nos persiguen por la espada de Sora, la llamo llave espada… me pregunto a qué se refería con eso de "escogerlo"-

-Bueno, por ahora no creo que podamos hacer mucho- Shido le miro un par de segundos algo sorprendido por sus deducciones, él había prestado más atención al individuo en sí que los amenazaba que a lo que había dicho.

Una vez que el hombre desconocido hubo bajado las escaleras no espero más, se lanzó rápidamente hacia Sora lanzando un corte ascendente que este apenas pudo esquivar, solo para intentar contratacar, sin muchos resultados.

Después de eso la batalla continuo, aunque Sora no es que tuviese muchas oportunidades, por lo que se dedicaba casi exclusivamente a esquivar y contratacar cuando veía oportunidad.

-Intenta ganarlo sin acercarse demasiado- observo Shido tras mirar la batalla.

-Sí, y tal y como le va no creo que pueda ganar, habrá que intervenir- respondió Harry.

-No creo que eso le haga mucha gracia- dijo Shido mirándolo seriamente. Harry suspiro.

-Ya nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde-

Tras intercambiar una mirada Shido invoca su espada, mientras que Harry saca su varita, ambos observando la batalla para poder intervenir en el momento oportuno, pero algo les detuvo.

O más bien alguien.

-No deberías preocuparos, León solo lo pone a prueba, quiere ver por sí mismo el nivel del chico que fue escogido por la llave espada- ambos muchachos se giraron rápidamente hacia el origen de la voz, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver quien es la que había hablado.

La palabra más apropiada para describir a la recién llegada era ninja, pues su vestimenta se asemejaba mucho a los que cabría esperar que estos llevaran. Su vestimenta consiste en un top verde sujetado por tirantes azules, un pantalón corto blanco atado por un cinturón azul, lleva unas medias que cubre la gran mayoría de sus piernas y unas botas de tonalidades naranjas, pelo negro corto y ojos negros, posee una bandana blanca en la frente.

-¿Quién eres?- el chico de cabello azul la miro sin perder uno solo de sus movimientos, aunque al menos no había levantado la espada.

-Soy la gran ninja Yuffie, y él es León, somos amigos del rey Mickey- al ver como ambos inclinaban su cabeza a un lado sin tener idea de quién era el rey que había mencionado la autoproclamada ninja sonrió nerviosamente.

-En cuanto esos dos terminen os explicaremos lo que sabemos, dudo mucho que tarden mucho más, el chico lo ha hecho bien, pero no durara mucho más- Yuffie siguió sonriendo ignorando las miradas fulminantes que recibía.

-Su nombre es Sora- replico Harry.

Por desgracia Yuffie tenía razón, no mucho después de eso Sora pareció haber perdido todo su fuelle, pues ya casi no parecía ser capaz de tenerse en pie.

-Ahora… te voy a… te voy a…- Sora retrocedió respirando de forma agitada, antes de caer al suelo de espaldas completamente agotado.

León solo lo miro desde su posición, examinándolo con interés.

-Hooo, te falta práctica León- girándose, este pudo observar a Yuffie acercarse, seguida de cerca por Harry y Shido –No deberías haber tardado tanto en derrotarlo-

León apenas se giró para ver quien le hablaba, antes de volver a mirar al caído –He tenido piedad de él. Las cosas están mucho peor de lo que pensábamos-

-¿A qué te refieres con "las cosas están mucho peor de lo que pensábamos"?- León miro a Shido un momento antes de negar con la cabeza y agacharse para recoger al inconsciente muchacho.

-Seguidnos al hotel, cuando despierte os contaremos todo-

* * *

Mientras esta batalla tenía lugar, en el callejón que el trio había visitado con anterioridad se desarrollaba otra batalla, en esta ocasión el protagonista era un joven de 16 años.

Su apariencia no era nada fuera de lo común, tenía cabello negro y ojos azules, su vestimenta consistía en un traje negro con bordes dorados, sobre el un chaleco azul, con una camisa blanca y corbata roja. En la actualidad se hallaba peleando contra las sombras, aunque lo curioso es como lo hacía, pues usaba varios tipos de armas, espadas, lanzas, dagas, espadones, escudos… Todas ellas desapareciendo y reapareciendo en destellos azules cuando las cambiaba.

El muchacho no parecía tener grandes dificultades para lidiar con los enemigos, pues no le costaba demasiado lidiar con las sombras que había a su alrededor.

Cerca de él se hallaban otros dos individuos peleando también, siendo estos dos Donald y Goofy, siendo claro que estaban luchando juntos, aunque como habían llegado a esa situación era hasta cierto punto simple.

Mientras ambos dos exploraban en busca de León, acabaron cruzando las puertas que conducían al callejón, viendo rápidamente al joven peleando, rápidamente se unieron a él.

-No necesitaba ayuda- fue lo primero que dijo el chico cuando la pelea hubo acabado.

-Eso no me parecía a mí- Donald fue rápido en contestar.

-Podía manejarlos por mi cuenta- respondió el chico atropelladamente.

-Seguro que si- replico Donald con cierta ironía.

-Esas cosas no era mucho reto, incluso Ruby habría podido con ellos-

Goofy solo miraba de un lado para otro, moviendo la cabeza cada pocos segundos. –Deberíamos movernos, aquí no hay nadie más y da un poco de miedo-

-Yo no tengo miedo- Donald se jacto orgullosamente.

Aunque eso no le duro demasiado, inadvertido para todos, primero por la batalla y después por el argumento de Donald y el chico, una jovencita se había acercado a ellos, caminando sin hacer mucho ruido.

La muchacha llevaba un sencillo vestido rosa, el cabello atado y varias pulseras en su mano izquierda.

-Disculpad- Nada más escucharla Donald soltó un grito y pego un gran salto, acabando encima del joven.

Goofy estaban bastante sorprendido, Donald estaba temblando aferrado al chico, y este, volvió a ponerse en guardia, fue entonces cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

-¿Os ha enviado el rey?- Con esa simple frase se ganó distintas reacciones de los otros en el callejón, alivio en Donald y Goofy y confusión en el tercer ocupante.

-¿Rey?-

* * *

-Bien pues, ¿supongo que lo primero que querréis saber es donde estáis no?- había pasado poco tiempo desde que salieron de la tienda de Cid y se encontraron con León y Yuffie, y después de andar un poco, León sin dejar de cargar al inconsciente Sora, acabaron por llegar al hotel, y entraron en una de las habitaciones, en la que el tema principal era, indudablemente, el verde.

Después de dejar al aun desmayado Sora en la cama y la espada apoyada en la pared León se apoyó en la puerta que conducía a la habitación de al lado, y miro a los dos.

Tras mirar un poco a su alrededor Shido se acercó a la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación, antes de tomar asiento con aspecto cansado en una de las sillas, era la primera vez desde que habían acabado aquí que tenían la ocasión para descansar un poco.

-En realidad sí que me gustaría saber eso- Harry por otra parte se había sentado apoyándose en la pared.

-Ahora mismo os encontráis en el mundo conocido como Ciudad de Paso- al ver la mirada incrédula de los dos León se froto el puente de la nariz mientras Yuffie reía.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de mundo? Es decir, realmente estamos en otro mundo- pregunto Shido incrédulo.

-Sí, existen multitud de mundos hay fuera, el mundo donde vivíais solo es uno más de una larga lista- antes de que siguiera hablando Harry lo interrumpió.

-Pero, si de verdad existen otros mundos hay fuera, no nos habríamos enterado ya, es decir, incluso aunque no pudieras viajar a otros al menos nos habrían visitado no-

-Eso suena como argumento de muchas películas Harry- Shido miro a Harry algo divertido –Y en la gran mayoría nunca acaba bien-

-En algunas si- replico Harry, aunque no se podía decir que él supiese mucho de películas.

-Todos los mundos están protegidos por unas barreras invisibles que evitaban todo contacto entre ellos- León hablo ignorando completamente el argumento entre los dos chicos.

-Y habiendo hablado en pasado es obvio que esas barreras ya no existen, ¿verdad?- Harry hablo con cierta suspicacia.

-Correcto, no todos los mundos han perdido las barreras, pero algunos ya no las tienen, esos son los que tienen riesgo de ser tragados por la oscuridad-

-Y que le ocurre a un mundo que ha sido tragado por la oscuridad- Shido hizo la gran pregunta que ahora ocupaba las mentes de ambos oyentes.

Pero antes de que León pudiera contestar oyeron quejidos provenientes de la cama, al mirar vieron como Sora comenzaba a moverse, indicativo de que estaba por despertar.

Al verlo Yuffie sonrió antes de acercarse a la cama, sería más rápido si lo despertaban directamente.

-¡Vamos, perezoso! ¡Despierta!... – Sora se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama, frotándose la cabeza -¿Estás bien?-

-Creo que si…- Sora aun movía la cabeza de un lado para otro aun confuso, la verdad es que las demás personas de la habitación dudaban sinceramente de que estuviese bien, aunque de ahí a decirlo…

-Las criaturas que os han atacado van tras la llave espada. Mejor dicho, tras el corazón de quien la tiene-

-Me alegro de que este bien Kairi- en cuanto Sora dijo eso ya quedo claro para los demás que no estaba bien.

-¿Kairi? ¿De quién hablas? ¡Yo soy la gran ninja Yuffie!- la susodicha ninja examino de cerca la cara del chico, antes de girarse hacia su amigo. –Creo que te has pasado, Squall-

Los dos chicos miraron a León intrigados, mientras este solo avanzaba hasta quedar frente a Sora –Me llamo León-

Sora miro por primera vez a su alrededor, notando a Harry y Shido rápidamente, quienes le saludaron contentos de verle al fin despierto, aunque no parecían estar especialmente tranquilos.

-Tenías razón sabes- comenzó Harry

-Realmente estamos en otro mundo- termino Shido.

-Lo sabía- Sora celebro momentáneamente ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos –Y que decíais de una llave espada- esta vez fijo su mirada en su arma, que se hallaba apoyada en la pared cerca de él.

-Primero vamos a dejar en claro que teníamos que alejarla de ti para despistar a esas criaturas. Por ella te localizan- Yuffie comenzó a explicar mientras caminaba hacia León, el cual al saber que había terminado tomo el relevo.

-Era la única forma de esconderles tu corazón, pero no servirá por mucho. Todavía cuesta creer que tú seas el elegido- León levanta la llave espada, solo para que esta se desvaneciera en un cumulo de luz, reapareciendo casi instantáneamente en manos de Sora –Bueno, a caballo regalado…-

-No entiendo ni jota. ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

* * *

-Bien, ya sabéis que hay fuera hay otros mundos aparte de vuestro castillo y esta ciudad ¿Verdad?- Aerith pregunto, esperando la reacción de los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación, de dos ya imaginaba que lo sabrían, aunque quedo sorprendida cuando el tercero, el estudiante, también lo confirmo.

-Si- Donald y el chico hablaron a la vez.

-Pero se supone que es algo secreto- confirmo Goofy hacia el chico con la confusión pintada en su rostro, como en la de Donald.

-¿Cómo lo sabes tú chico?-

-No soy un chico, me llamo Noctis- espeto el moreno ya cansado de ser siempre llamado como "chico" –Y si lo sé es porque el reino donde vivo se trasladó de su mundo de origen a otro- Noctis se ganó la mirada curiosa de todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo trasladar un reino, a que te refieres?- todas las miradas del cuarto se dirigieron hacia Noctis, quien se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Poco antes de que naciera el rey uso la magia de la línea real para mover el reino a otro mundo, uno llamado Remanente-

-Vaya, eso no es algo que ocurra todos los días, desde siempre nunca había habido ningún contacto entre ellos, hasta ahora. Cuando llegaron los sincorazón todo cambio-

* * *

-¿Los sincorazón?- Sora, Shido y Harry preguntaron casi a la vez, igual de confundidos.

-Los que os atacaron, ¿recordáis?- pregunto Yuffie.

-Criaturas sin corazón-

-¿Sin corazón?- Harry miro confundido a León –Me suenan varias criaturas oscuras, pero nada así-

-No son seres cuya existencia sea conocida, son atraídos por la oscuridad del corazón de la gente- contesto Yuffie.

-Y hay oscuridad en todos los corazones- término León.

Después de eso la habitación quedo un momento en silencio, para darles tiempo de asimilar lo que acababan de escuchar, antes de que Yuffie volviera a hablar.

-Oye ¿Habéis oído hablar de un tal Ansem?-

* * *

-¿Ansem?- Goofy se concentró en el nombre, intentando recordar si lo había escuchado antes, por otra parte Donald y Noctis sabían que no habían oído antes el nombre.

-Estaba estudiando a los sincorazón e hizo informes detallados sobre su investigación-

-Oh, aja, podemos verlos- Goofy extendió la mano amablemente hacia Aerith, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Están dispersados por todas partes- el tono de Aerith era de lamento, pero eso no mejoro la atmosfera.

-Si son tan importantes, ¿cómo pudieron perderse así?- pregunto Noctis con incredulidad.

-Se perdieron por varios mundos, cuando el nuestro fue destruido- respondió Aerith con tristeza, Noctis pareció avergonzado en ese momento, tal vez por hacerla recordar algo tan duro.

-Puede que el rey haya ido a buscarlos- supuso Goofy.

-Sí, eso pensaba yo-

-¡Hay que encontrarlo sin demora!-

-Espera. ¡Antes necesitamos esa "llave"!-

-¿Cómo pensáis buscarlo por distintos mundos?- interrogo Noctis con incredulidad. Hasta ahora había estado mirando entre los dos como si fuera un partido de tenis, pero ya no aguantaba más su curiosidad.

-Lo haréis con una nave gumi, pero antes deberán encontrar la llave espada-

* * *

-¿Así que esta es la llave?- sora contemplo la llave espada algo asombrado, aunque tampoco parecía para menos.

-¡Eso es!-

-Los sincorazón temen a la llave espada, por eso te persiguen a toda costa-

-Bueno yo no la pedí-

-Dijiste que te la obtuviste en la isla, y después de lo que hemos escuchado dudo mucho que alguien te la hubiese dado- el chico de gafas le hablo, recordando lo que dijo de la llave espada.

-No se la dieron. La llave espada escoge a su portador. Y te eligió a ti- aclaro Yuffie.

-Mala suerte-

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar? Recuerdo que estaba en mi habitación y…. Un momento ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi casa? ¿A mi isla? Y a Riku… y Kairi-

-Y a nuestros mundos, al final nunca llegaste a contestarnos- Shido hablo en voz baja, algo temeroso de la respuesta.

-Sabéis que, no tengo ni idea de que les haya pasado a vuestros amigos, pero el mundo donde vivíais habrá sufrido el mismo destino que el nuestro, destruido por la oscuridad y los sincorazón-

Sora se cayó en la cama al escuchar las noticias, él siempre había deseado salir de las islas donde vivía pero ahora que lo había hecho, sabiendo el destino que estas habían tenido, no estaba tan emocionado como al principio. Ahora podía sentir como su preocupación por sus amigos aumentaba momento a momento.

Harry tampoco estaba mucho mejor, hace menos de un día estaba en la carpa que la familia Weasley tenía en los mundiales, celebrando con los demás la victoria de uno de los equipos y atiborrándose a caramelos con Ron y los gemelos. Aún no había pasado ni un día pero todo eso se sentía ya tan lejano, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, como si estuviese soñando. En este momento ni siquiera sabría decir que equipo gano las finales del mundial ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

En cuanto a Shido, su mente era un caos, aunque tenía mucho que pensar después de lo que había escuchado, acerca de otros mundos, sincorazón y la llave espada, el solo podía pensar en una cosa. Estaba seguro que cuando tenía 14 años jamás se involucró en algo como esto, asique… ¿Que había cambiado ahora? solo uso la ayuda de Kurumi para viajar al pasado y salvar a los padres de Origami, eso no podía haber causado un cambio tan grande, es decir, veía poco probable que por salvar a dos personas el mundo fuera destruido por la oscuridad un par de años después. Pero eso dejaba la incógnita de que había ocurrido, o incluso si esto ocurrió la última vez.

-Sora, se supone que la llave espada puede abrir todo, como cofres y cerraduras- Sora levanto la vista al escuchar lo que León había dicho, al verle vio como este señalaba al cofre que estaba sobre la mesa –Pruébala-

Con un poco de desgana Sora se dirigió a la mesa, y de un salto se subió a ella, quedando enfrente del cofre, tal y como había hecho algunas veces ya dio un ligero golpe a la superficie de este, causando que su mitad superior se abriera, revelando su contenido al mundo.

-Parece una poción- esto se ganó un poco de atención de Harry, quien se acercó a él una vez se hubo bajado de la mesa.

-He visto antes algunas pociones, pero esta no se parece a ninguna que haya visto antes, ¿cuál es?-

-Un elixir- fue la suave respuesta de Yuffie. Ella sentía un poco de simpatía hacia los chicos, no debería ser fácil para ellos, pues en poco tiempo les habían contado muchas cosas que sorprenderían hasta a los más fuertes hombres, algunas de ellas no fáciles de asimilar.

-¿Y ahora qué?- después de algún tiempo Sora volvió a hablar.

-Más vale que te prepares. Tarde o temprano los sincorazón darán contigo-

-¿Prepararme?- pregunto Sora con curiosidad.

-Para luchar por tu vida. ¿Estás listo?- Sora miro a León.

-Si- su respuesta fue inmediata, no contenía ninguna vacilación.

-Que haréis vosotros- les pregunto León a los otros muchachos.

Tras mirarse ambos por un corto tiempo parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión, en la actual situación lo único que ambos tenían claro es que para estos momentos consideraban a Sora un amigo, y de todos modos era la mejor oportunidad que tenían.

-También vamos- León solo sonrió ante la respuesta.

-Vamos a reunirnos con Aerith, Yuffie, ya debería estar aquí con los demás visitantes-

En ese momento escucharon un grito de Yuffie, y rápidamente entendieron la razón, en la habitación habían aparecido varios sincorazón de tipo soldado.

De un solo espadazo León rompió la ventana de la habitación con uno de los sincorazón, y sin perder tiempo lo persiguió –Yuffie, ve con Aerith, vosotros, conmigo-

Yuffie corrió hacia la puerta que conducía hacia la otra habitación, abriéndola violentamente.

Sora y los demás se miraron un momento antes de correr tras León y llegar al callejón en el cual se veía a multitud de soldados y sombras.

-No os molestéis con los segundones, encontrad al líder y aniquiladlo-

-Dices eso, pero aquí hay muchos para andar ignorándolos- Shido se quejó mientras invocaba a Sandalphon para atacar a unos soldados que estaban en la parte baja, en los canales, después de lanzar algunos cortes con la espada, y tener cuidado de esquivar o bloquear los ataque enemigos, Shido continuo avanzando hacia la dirección que León había tomado, la puerta al distrito uno.

Por su parte Harry había comenzado a lanzar el repertorio de hechizos que había aprendido en hogwarts, aunque algunos eran más eficaces que otros ninguno parecía especialmente eficaz contra los sincorazón

-Expelliarmus- Harry esquivo como pudo la acometida de un soldado –En hogwarts no enseñan a pelear con estos seres-

Sora era definitivamente quien mejor lo llevaba, algo que ambos tenían claro, si la facilidad con la que eliminaba soldados era indicativo de algo, porque los sincorazón temían la llave espada.

-Vayamos al distrito doa y busquemos al líder, así no acabaremos nunca- en las condiciones en que se encontraban, rodeados de soldados y algunas sombras molestas, decidieron hacer exactamente eso.

Sora y Shido cargaron rápidamente contra los sincorazón que estaban en su camino mientras Harry los cubría como podía, de esta forma pudieron cruzar con relativa seguridad la puerta del callejón, saliendo de allí.

-¿Cómo es el jefe de estas cosas?- Shido pregunto nervioso al notar como al lugar donde habían huido por más tranquilidad estaba también atestado de sincorazón.

-No será como estos, como hemos visto a algunos de distinto color debería tener un rasgo distintivo, ser más grande o tener colores únicos, no creo que lo encontremos aquí, miremos en el distrito tres- Tras un segundo ambos tomaron la palabra de Harry como ley y se dirigieron hacia el distrito tres, abriéndose paso a través de varios soldados.

-Corred- Shido ataco con su espada a uno que los venía siguiendo y se había acercado demasiado, cubriendo el lado derecho de la improvisada formación, con Sora a su izquierda y Harry algo delante mandando hechizos.

La formación pareció dar sus frutos, dudosos pero a fin de cuentas frutos, en poco tiempo estaban cruzando la puerta con algo de dificultad.

-Sabes…. Ahora nos vendrían bien esas pociones que encontramos- Sora hablo algo cansado por el ataque incesante de sincorazón

-Si estos son los débiles, mejor reservar para el líder- ante la lógica aplastante de Shido ambos chicos suspiraron, que bien les vendrían unas pociones ahora.

-Miremos por aquí, dado que no nos han atacado es posible que hayamos dado con el lugar donde está el líder- tras escuchar a Harry el portador de la llave espada solo sonrió antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo, causando que los demás los siguieran.

* * *

-¿Yuffie?- Aerith se levantó sorprendida al ver como la ninja entraba rápidamente en la habitación antes de dirigirse a ella y comenzar a sacarla casi a rastras de la habitación.

Ninguna de las dos noto al pobre Donald, el cual había quedado atascado en la pared cuando la ninja había entrado dando un portazo.

Noctis y Goofy tenían ambos una mirada en blanco en sus caras, ambos mirando como la puerta regresaba lentamente a su posición original, revelando lo que antes había sido el pato Donald, ahora una pegatina en la pared.

-Que putada- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Noctis al ver lo que había ocurrido.

-Sigámoslas- dijo Donald… separándose de la pared con dificultad.

-Ajia- sin nada más que decir los tres salieron del hotel en busca de las chicas, aunque su rastro ya estaba frio.

-¿Y ahora?-

Donald miro a su alrededor antes de ver a algunos sincorazón colarse en una sala que quedaba a su izquierda.

-Seguidme- sin ninguna explicación el pato se lanzó a por ellos, y tras dudar un instante ambos dos lo siguieron, cruzando las puertas hacia una extraña habitación.

Tenía paredes blancas y amarillas, salpicadas con luces y extrañas maquinas, junto con algunos relojes, y varios sincorazón.

Cruzaron la habitación peleando con los sincorazón, cada uno como podía, Goofy con su leal escudo, Noctis con las armas que tenía a su disposición y Donald con su magia.

En poco tiempo ya estaban al otro lado de la otra puerta, y la única forma de continuar parecía ser subiendo una escalera, así que se decidieron por esa opción.

-Aquí no hay nada- Se quejó Noctis de mal humor.

-No, hay están- con una sonrisa oscura Donald se dirigió al único camino que había, uno que terminaba yendo por el tejado de las tiendas del distrito.

-Ajia, por la trampilla-

Tras un molesto momento para cruzar, el trio se encontraba en un balcón sobre el distrito tres, igual que los sincorazón que los rodeaban por ambos lados.

-¡Vamos a por ellos!- -Esto será fácil- Algo de lo que solo Goofy se dio cuenta, al tiempo en que Donald preparaba su fiel mazo con un hechizo de fuego y Noctis una extraña esfera brillando en rojo, era de que en el suelo del distrito había otras tres personas. Una de ellas con una gran llave a modo de arma.

Aunque Goofy no tendría de que preocuparse, pues al lanzar ambas magias a la vez era obvio que bajarían. Por la vía rápida.

* * *

Cuando Shido y Harry corrieron escaleras abajo para seguir el ritmo de Sora, ambos escucharon un ruido justo encima de ellos, lo que causo que todos pararan para mirar hacia arriba, o más exactamente al conocido trio que se les echaba encima.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritando en puro pánico, los que caían y los que ya estaban en el suelo intentaron hacer algo para evitar el lógico resultado, aunque nada pudo evitarlo. Con un gran estruendo todos acabaron formando la primera pirámide humana que la ciudad había visto jamás, en un confuso y caótico lio de cuerpos y extremidades.

Al final el método de aterrizaje no había sido el mejor, con las prisas Harry y Shido acabaron arrollando a Sora, el cual solo pudo caer, instantes después sintieron el peso extra, indicativo de que los demás también habían acabado cayendo encima de ellos.

En esa situación de dolor y confusión solo dos fueron los contentos, pues al caer y ser aplastado Sora había acabado debajo de todos, con la llave espada en la mano.

-¡La llave!- la alegría de Donald y Goofy era notoria.

-Si… llave… Quitaos de encima- Sora hablo como pudo, con demasiado peso aplastando su cuerpo, antes de que todos pudieran hacer justamente eso notaron como, tras un gran temblor, columnas se erigieron alrededor de ellos, sellando todas las posibles salidas.

Y encima de estas, a su alrededor, comenzaron a surgir múltiples soldados, en lo que obviamente era una emboscada.

-Mierda- Noctis fue el primero en reaccionar, levantándose del barullo de cuerpos y usando sus poderes para llamar a su fiel espada.

Los demás siguieron rápidamente su ejemplo y en poco tiempo todos estaban peleando contra los soldados, Harry y Donald con magias, Goofy con golpes de escudo y Noctis, Shido y Sora con sus espadas.

En poco tiempo ya quedaban menos de la mitad de soldados, aunque no es que los chicos estuvieran en mejores condiciones, salvo Sora los demás no habían tenido mucho descanso últimamente. Los únicos que no tenían problemas con ese ritmo de batalla eran Donald y Goofy.

No poco tiempo después el último soldado hubo caído, dándoles un momento para respirar tranquilos.

-¿Eso ha sido todo? Al final estabas preocupado por nada Harry- la sonrisa a Sora no le duro mucho, en ese momento del cielo cayeron grande objetos de color gris, rojo, azul y amarillo.

Al verlo todos se pusieron de nuevo en guardia, pudiendo identificar esta vez los objetos que habían caído del cielo. Uno era un gran torso de metal, de forma cilíndrica más amplio por los extremos que por el centro, tenía el mismo símbolo que los soldados en el pecho, su color base era gris, salpicado por azul y rojo, siendo amarillas algunos bordes. Luego había cuatro artefactos más, dos de ellos eran unos pies de color gris con bordes azules, siendo las partes del pie rojas. Tenía un par de manos grises con bordes azules y garras de color metálico oscuro.

Tras rebotar en el suelo una vez la gran armadura comenzó a formarse, brazos y luego piernas, antes de caer al suelo causando un pequeño temblor. Instantes después sobre su torso cayo un casco rojo de visera gris los fragmentos de la armadura se movieron sobre si mismas una vez antes de que comenzara la pelea.

-Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, ¿Cómo lo hacemos?- Harry pregunto con la voz un poco subida de tono. Usualmente no estaría tan nervioso, no después de enfrentarse a una horda de dementores y sobrevivir a un basilisco, pero tras lo que habían escuchado de los sincorazón, y a juzgar el tamaño de este, no sería una batalla fácil, aun con seis de ellos allí.

-Solo hay que golpearlo hasta que caiga- dijo el chico mientras invocaba a la llave espada, lanzándose al combate, apuntando hacia una de las garras del gran sincorazón, siendo que le quedaba más cerca la izquierda.

Con una sonrisa Noctis lanzo su espada hacia uno de los brazos, el contrario hacia el que apuntaba Sora, acto seguido se proyectó hacia ella y empezó a atacar a la gran armadura

-Habrá que hacerlo- con una mirada de determinación Shido invoco Sandalphon y se lanzó a golpearlo, escogiendo él uno de los pies.

-Ajia- Goofy solo levanto su escudo antes de atacar a la extremidad restante.

-¡Chico! Tu y yo atacaremos su cuerpo- Harry miro algo shockeado al pato, no habiéndose percatado antes de su presencia. Aunque el shock no le duro mucho, rápidamente cogió la varita y, rezando para que fuese tan fácil como lo hacían parecer, comenzó a lanzar algunos conjuros al torso en conjunto con Donald.

Por supuesto no podía ser tan fácil, de un movimiento la armadura hizo girar sus manos a gran velocidad sobre su cuerpo, dañando severamente a Noctis y Sora. Shido y Goofy no tuvieron mejor destino, en un momento la armadura dio poderosos pasos mientras avanzaba hacia los magos, los golpes fueron duros y los dejaron sin respiración.

-¿Plan b?- Sora y Shido miraron a Harry en busca de una respuesta a la gran incógnita ahora que el primer ataque había resultado en fracaso total.

-Dado que cayó en distintas partes, y puesto que estas no están unidas al cuerpo principal, es obvio que podemos destruirlas- Harry se devano los sesos buscando una respuesta bastante rápida al problema que se les acercaba.

-Sugiero empezar por los brazos, parece que puede usarlos para atacar a distancia, una vez que estos no estén deberíamos poder lidiar con los pies más fácil- Noctis intervino en la conversación, ganándose una mirada agradecida de Harry.

-Bien pues, Shido…. Ehm-

-Noctis y Goofy-

-Noctis, Goofy y yo atacaremos a sus brazos- Sin escuchar una negativa al improvisado plan Sora se lanzó a por los brazos, cuidándose de saltar lo más que podía para esquivar las ondas que producía la armadura al descargar su peso contra el suelo.

-Nos centramos en la mano contraria- Harry sonrió al escuchar a Donald, decidiendo hacer justamente lo dicho

Con la nueva estrategia ya montada procedieron a ejecutar su plan, dirigiéndose esta vez los cuatro juntos a por el brazo derecho mientras Donald y Harry hacían lo propio con el contrario.

Procurando no atacar a la vez, Sora y los demás se turnaron con la garra, prestando especial atención a los movimientos de la armadura.

-¡Va a hacer algo!- -¡Moveos!- con los avisos de Donald y Harry todos se dispersaron, viendo como al instante la armadura saltaba separando sus miembros, antes de caer al suelo haciendo un gran impacto y extendiendo una onda de choque bastante fuerte.

-Le debemos estar ganando, sigamos- ante la voz de Shido rápidamente reemprendieron el ataque.

Sora se dirigió hacia el brazo de la armadura, salto lo más alto que pudo antes de descargar un golpe con toda su fuerza, por suerte para el Shido y Noctis siguieron su ejemplo, y esta vez el brazo de la armadura fue destruido, liberando una pequeña lluvia de esferas verdes.

Shido hizo una mueca antes de tener que moverse con velocidad para esquivar el ataque de ambos piernas de la armadura, aunque a Noctis no le va tan bien.

-Maldita sea, entreno para enfrentar a grimms, no a esto- Con una mueca de dolor Noctis saca de su pantalón una poción, antes de romperla para aprovechar su efecto y poder seguir combatiendo.

-¿Estas bien?- Noctis miro a Goofy, quien había acabado a su lado preocupado por él, este solo sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza –No te preocupes por mí, ahora tenemos que liquidar a esa cosa-

Aprovechando la oportunidad Noctis invoco una lanza que arrojo con toda su fuerza contra la garra restante de la armadura, coincidiendo con Shido quien estaba ya golpeándola. Con un poco de esfuerzo Sora volvió a lanzarse contra la garra de la armadura, continuando con el ataque indiscriminado que estaban llevando a cabo en ese preciso momento.

Con un poco de esfuerzo combinado de Harry y Donald el brazo finalmente se disolvió, dejándolos ahora ya con un poco de ventaja para lidiar con menos ataques del gran enemigo.

-Bien pues, las piernas y el cuerpo y esta cosa es historia- Sora sonrió ante la perspectiva, no es que la batalla hubiese durado mucho hasta el momento, más bien no deberían de llevar más d minutos, pero esa cosa era dura como el infierno. Por un momento se preguntó cómo sería si tuviese que enfrentarla solo con Donald y Goofy.

-A por los pies- Sora se acercó sin perder tiempo a Noctis –Te unes. Harry, cúbrenos- sin querer objetar Noctis rápidamente siguió a Sora, mientras el chico de gafas los siguió más atrás.

-No me queda mucha magia, no podré cubriros mucho más tiempo-

Noctis se giró al escucharla para lanzarle una botella que tenía guardada en uno de los bolsillos –Rómpela y cúbrenos-

Por su parte Shido y Goofy se acercaron a la armadura, a la parte derecha el cuerpo, habiéndose fijado ya en su objetivo, con Donald cubriéndolos a una distancia prudente.

Con el método y poco tiempo lograron destruir una de las piernas de la armadura. Para la siguiente unieron fuerzas y Sora, Shido, Noctis y Goofy atacaron de forma consecutiva mientras aun le llovían los hechizos de los dos magos. No mucho después la segunda pierna cayó también. Ya solo les quedaba el torso, aunque eso no podía ser especialmente fácil. Más tarde querrían golpearse por pensar tan inocente.

-Vamos- Sora y Goofy se lanzaron primero hacia el torso de la armadura, los dos dispuestos a acabar la pelea tan rápido como pudieran, aunque la armadura parecía pensar diferente. Esta se precipito hacia ellos comenzando a girar a gran velocidad, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban volando después de recibir varios golpes de lo que les parecía un tornado en miniatura.

-Mierda- Noctis perdió la sonrisa en cuanto vio el movimiento, ¡esta cosa se negaba a caer por amor a los sidéreos! A su lado Shido no parecía especialmente deseoso de acercarse a ella, no al menos aun estuviese girando, Goofy por otra parte parecía querer detener el movimiento de la armadura.

-¡Ron!- tras esa exclamación Harry se acercó rápidamente a Donald – ¡No me llamo Ron!- protesto el ave –No, escucha, ¿conoces un hechizo llamado wingardium leviosa?- ante la negativa de Donald Harry se desinflo, aunque no le duro mucho –Soy el mago de la corte, dime que hace y como se pronuncia y lo hare-

-Se pronuncia Win-GAR-di-um lev-i-O-sa, sirve para levitar un objeto, dime que puedes hacerlo- ante la afirmativa de Donald el joven mago suspiro de alivio. –Vamos-

-Wingardium leviosa- tras los esfuerzos combinados de ambos magos el torso giratorio quedo suspendido en el aire, perdiendo velocidad rápidamente.

No lo desaprovecharon. Moviéndose casi al unísono los cuatro se lanzaron al frente, cada uno haciendo lo mejor para descargar sus golpes sobre el gran cuerpo que era la armadura indefensa, sin dejar de atacar en ningún momento, y al poco tiempo, lograron finalmente derribar al gran sincorazón.

Tras el último golpe que Sora le propino, esta dejo de moverse por completo, y al segundo su gran casco cayó al suelo, dejando el cuerpo inerte en el aire. Después esta comenzó a brillar antes de que un gran corazón saliera de su interior, desapareciendo entera en luz poco después.

-Se acabó-

-Por fiiiiiiiiiiin- Shido levanto sus brazos con alegría, contento de que la batalla hubiese terminado.

-Creía que esa cosa no moriría nunca- Harry se dejó caer al suelo, no le preocupaba mucho más en este momento.

-Eres el portador de la llave espada- Todos los que estaban celebrando en ese momento la dura victoria se giraron al escuchar a Donald hablar –Te hemos estado buscando-

-¿Me habéis estado buscando?- ambos dos asintieron.

-Han estado buscando al portador de la llave espada- el recién llegado León hablo, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de la también recién llegada Yuffie.

-¡Ven con nosotros! Iremos a otros mundos en nuestra nave- Sora miro a Goofy con esperanza. Una nave, eso significaba que podría explorar otros mundos en busca de Riku y Kairi.

-Quizá podamos encontrar a todos nuestros a amigos- Sora hablo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Harry y Shido.

-Por supuesto-

-Si vais a buscar a amigos perdidos, me uno- Sora miro a Noctis antes de sonreír –Claro-

-¿Estás seguro?- Goofy se acercó a Donald, el plan original era ellos dos con ayuda del portador de la llave en busca del rey Mickey, ahora eso parecía haber cambiado –No mucho, pero al chico de la llave lo necesitamos y los demás serán de ayuda para buscar al rey-

-¿Son conscientes de que podemos escucharlos?- se preguntó Harry.

-No creo- contestaron Shido y Noctis.

-Sora, Shido, Harry, Noctis- los nombrados se giraron para mirar a León –Sobre todo si quieres encontrar a vuestros amigos-

-Dijiste que no sabías lo que los había ocurrido- observo Shido.

-Y no lo sé, pero si vosotros estáis aquí es posible que ellos estén en otro lugar-

-Es la mejor opción que tenemos- menciono Harry, obviando decir que, al menos Donald, parecía estar usándolos.

-Yo diría la única, a no ser que podáis sacaros una nave gummi de la nada-

-Si, tal vez deberíamos- Sora aún estaba algo desanimado.

-Pero no puedes venir con esa pinta- Goofy miro a Donald algo confuso –Nada de enfados, nada de caras tristes, ¿Vale?- Sora agacho un poco la cabeza mientras que los demás se miraban un poco.

-Debéis tener un aspecto gracioso, como nosotros- Goofy sonrió, y siguió haciéndolo aun después de que Donald le apartara la cara.

-Nuestra nave funciona con caras felices-

-¿Felices?- Sora menciono a la vez antes de bajar la cabeza.

Ante la espera todos habían adoptado diferentes posturas León y Yuffie miraban con expresiones serias, Noctis, Harry y Shido tenían una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y Donald y Goofy, ahora asustados ante la vista, estaban abrazados.

-Asi- todos miraron con atención el rostro de Sora, antes de soltar unas risas, no pudiendo mantener la cara serie al verle sonriendo con toda la boca y con los ojos mirando al cielo.

-Qué cara más graciosa-

-Bien chicos, iremos juntos- las sonrisas por esa respuesta no se hicieron esperar.

-Pato Donald-

-Me llamo Goofy-

-Soy Harry Potter-

-Itsuka Shido-

-Noctis Caelum-

-Soy Sora-

Una a una, varias manos fueron colocadas una encima de la otra, hasta un total de seis, sellando así un trato.

-Uno para todos, todos para uno-

* * *

La misma escena se veía en otro lugar, en una gran sala amplia surcada de sombras, en ella, varias siluetas observaban los eventos en silencio, hasta la derrota de la armadura.

-¡Esos mequetrefes han derrotado a los sincorazón! ¡Impensable!

-Es el poder de la llave, no de los críos-

-Convirtámoslos en sincorazón, todo arreglado-

-Los amigos del mocoso son lacayos del rey, y los otros mocosos no son moco fácil-

-¡Rayos y truenos! Parecen rata de sentina-

-Tú tampoco eras una joya-

-¡A callar!-

-Basta- En cuanto el suave murmullo hubo sido dicho las siluetas dejaron de pelear, esta vez mirando a la mujer que había hablado, de la cual, aparte de una túnica negra y un gran báculo no podía verse nada mas -La llave espada le ha elegido. ¿Conquistará él la oscuridad o la oscuridad le tragará? En cualquier caso puede sernos útil-

* * *

Un tiempo después de la batalla, y de las quejas a León y Yuffie por no llegar antes, todos se hallaban reunidos frente a las puertas del distrito uno, el momento había llegado y tras los preparativos adecuados el viaje podía comenzar.

-Procurad estar preparados para el viaje que os espera, no sabemos hasta donde han llegado los sincorazón-

Tras la frase de León Aerith se acercó con una pequeña bolsa. –Esto es de parte de todos-

-Son 500 platines, os serán útiles para comprar cosas- ante la frase de Yuffie Shido no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Si no aceptan platines?-

-Id a ver a un moguri para cambiarlo, no será muy difícil-

Después Aerith volvió a hablar, esta vez tendiéndoles un par de botellas de color verdoso –Esto es de parte de León-

Tras guardar los elixires a buen recaudo se sucedieron las despedidas

-Tened mucha suerte-

-Espero que encontréis a vuestros amigos- Aerith les sonrió dulcemente deseándoles suerte, León solo les dijo unas pocas palabras.

-No bajéis la guardia. Deberéis volveros fuertes-

Con esas últimas palabras, el trio originario de Ciudad de Paso dio media vuelta, regresando a las calles.

-Bueno, hora de partir- Sora se estiro en anticipación.

-Sí, la nave gumi está al otro lado de la gran puerta al fondo, también podemos acceder a ella atreves de unos portales verdes, aunque primero deberás marcar donde están, y que sea un lugar alejado de sincorazón-

-Entendido- Sora sonrió antes de andar hacia la puerta, poco después los demás lo siguieron. Cada uno tenía distintos pensamientos, acerca de lo vivido en las pocas horas en que se habían conocido, pero sabiendo que por ahora tenían una misión. Debían encontrar a sus seres queridos, amigos, familia, debían tener fe en que al igual que ellos habían sobrevivido a la caída de sus mundos, y que serían capaces de encontrarlos.

Así, con estos pensamientos, finalmente atravesaron la puerta, notando en el momento como la luz los rodeaba, antes de sentir un tirón en el estómago. Nada más disminuir la luz notaron que se hallaban en una gran cabina, tenía varios asientos y del exterior la separaba un gran cristal de tonalidad azul.

-¿Y cómo hacemos para viajar a otros mundos?- Shido pregunto con curiosidad, ante esto Donald sonrió con arrogancia antes de dirigirse al panel central.

-Según el ordenador hay dos mundos a los que podemos acceder en la actualidad, necesitara escanear en mayor profundidad para hallar más-

-No es un poco cutre, una nave para viajar entre mundos y solo dos opciones- Donald miro con fastidio a Noctis, ya lo había notado él, no tenían que venir a decírselo.

-No importa, solo necesitamos pensar cual será el siguiente- se giraron hacia Sora, quien sonreía con los ojos brillantes, después de un momento los demás también sonrieron.

-¿Qué podemos saber de los mundos?- Goofy se acercó a la pantalla al escuchar a Harry.

-Hasta que no lleguemos nada-

-Entonces es una decisión simple ¿Izquierda o Derecha?- Tras escuchar a Sora los demás se miraron unos pocos segundos, antes de que cada uno diera su opinión.

Finalmente, con cuatro votos por la izquierda y dos para la derecha, partieron en la nave gumi hacia su siguiente aventura.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, como os habréis dado cuenta los personajes que he añadido son, en orden de aparición: Harry Potter (que no creo tener que decir cuál es su origen) Itsuka Shido, de las novelas ligeras Date a Live, y Noctis Lucis Caelum, protagonista de Final Fantasy XV. Si alguno leyó el capítulo cuando lo subí la primera vez se habrá percatado de que he subido el resto del capítulo en el mismo (aunque más bien parece que haya metido dos más), pero he decidido intentar hacer cada mundo en un capítulo, por lo que según cálculos esta historia debería tener de mínimo unos 18 capítulos, dejando alguno más para una copa o visita al mundo de Winne the Poh. El siguiente en principio será el mundo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, no sé cuándo lo colgare, pero espero no tardar demasiado, ya veremos cómo se escribe el siguiente. Aprovecho para decir que algunos personajes tendrán trasfondo distinto, es decir, que su historia antes de la destrucción de los mundos estará cambiada, puede ser un pequeño cambio o uno grande, aunque Shido no tendrá su historia cambiada, esto se debe a que una las novelas ofrece la ocasión perfecta para traerlo al fic sin grandes problemas, para lo que tengo planeado a futuro. Aclaro ya que ninguno tendrá su historia tan cambiada como Noctis, por eso de que Lucis este ahora en Remanente. Sin nada más que añadir me despido.

Un saludo.


	2. País de las Maravillas

Disclaimer. Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _P_ _ersonaje pensando_ -

 **-Tecnica** **-**

* * *

Entre las muchas imágenes que la gente se imaginaria cuando se habla de viajar entre mundos estaría el clásico mirar el espacio, sus luces y colores (o falta de ellos) la posibilidad de llegar donde nunca nadie antes ha llegado, explorar nuevos lugares y varias cosas más, todas ellas podrían llegar considerarse como romance. Lo que la gente no se imaginaba de viajar entre mundos era los espacios cerrados, una pequeña cabina de una pequeña nave que cruzaba sin descanso el mar estrellado, durante horas y horas sin que pasase realmente nada, salvo ver alguna nave de sincorazón. Aparentemente ellos también tenían naves, para viajar entre mundos y eso, algo que no les gustaba demasiado.

-Y ya va otra hora más, ¿Cómo pueden dormir en estas circunstancias?- Harry miro con incredulidad a Sora y Noctis, los cuales se hallaban ahora profundamente dormidos sentados en sus respectivos asientos, al menos estos se podían reclinar. Sora por lo menos había aguantado un tiempo consciente, porque pasada media hora y tras ver que nada ocurría Noctis se había reclinado en su asiento y al poco tiempo había empezado a dormir, Sora lo siguió poco después.

-Bueno, realmente estarán cansados, es decir, en las últimas horas no hemos dejado de pelear con los sincorazón y eso los habrá cansado, la verdad es que me gustaría intentar dormir también, pero no creo que pudiese- Shido hacia lo que podía por entretenerse en el camino de ida al siguiente mundo, aunque por lo que habían visto hasta ahora solo era cruzar un espacio infinito de colores cambiantes, no era especialmente entretenido después de un tiempo.

-Ajia, llevamos ya cuatro horas, no creo que tardemos demasiado más en llegar- Goofy se giró en su silla para mirarlos, integrándose en la conversación, algo que los chicos agradecieron.

-Id espabilando, ya estamos cerca-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- le pregunto Shido estirando la espalda.

-Hay varias naves gumi sincorazón y restos esparcidos por el lugar. Estamos cerca- tras escuchar los motivos que Donald les dio Harry y Shido y no viendo nada mal en su razonamiento ambos se agarraron bien a sus asientos, mientras Goofy solo se giraba.

Lo que entonces comenzó, más adelante solo podrían describirlo como una batalla de naves, Donald maniobro la nave para pasar a través de algunos aros de color amarillo, extraños bloque de forma rectangular y superficies de distintas formas y tamaños todos ellos formados por bloques gumi y rocas espaciales. Todo ello no era demasiado difícil de atravesar, pero las múltiples naves enemigas les dificultaban las cosas aunque la gran mayoría no les dispararan sí que parecían querer colisionar con ellos.

No hacía falta decirlo, a Harry y Shido no les gustaría saber qué ocurriría si destruían la nave.

Más en la situación actual había algo que llamaba la atención a ambos, y eso era simplemente –¿Como pueden continuar dormidos con los movimientos que hace la nave? …por las barbas de merlín nos están disparando-

-Y ellos están profundamente dormidos- verifico Shido, sin mirarlos más de una vez, demasiado nervioso por las múltiples naves que veían a su paso.

La batalla continúo por un tiempo, con Donald destruyendo las naves que se ponían en su trayectoria de tiro, y simplemente esquivando las demás, lo que a veces era difícil por los aros y demás construcciones que hallaban a su camino. Después de algún tiempo las construcciones comenzaron a cambiar, lo cual según los que tenían experiencia significaba que ya estaban cerca, solo podían rezar por que así fuese.

-Y finalmente llegamos- Shido se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla, agradecido porque el viaje hubiese acabado, estando ahora frente al mundo, este era, a falta de una palabra mejor, rosa. Podían observar lo que parecía ser un castillo, rodeado de un profundo bosque a juzgar por las motas grises y la mancha verde de la zona enfrente dela que estaban.

-Desembarquemos- ante el tono normal de Donald los dos se miraron algo inseguros, preguntándose exactamente cómo iban a "desembarcar".

Tardarían poco en descubrirlo.

* * *

En un resplandor blanco el elegido de la llave espada y sus compañeros aparecieron descendiendo por el agujero de paredes rosas. Sora ya se había despertado, lo que según Harry era casi un milagro. Estaban acercándose hacia un suelo de con un mosaico de distintos tonos de rojo y algunas decoraciones, como un sofá y plantas que parecían estar pegadas al suelo. Colocándose como pudieron todos descendieron de pie, salvo Goofy y Noctis que aterrizaron en plancha. Aunque en el caso del segundo estaba causado por estar aún dormido.

-Ouch- Noctis se rasco la cabeza al chocar con el suelo, había aterrizado de cara al suelo, en opinión de los demás como si quisiese abrazarlo. Pensaría que se sentía solo.

-¡Orejas y Bigotes! ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde!- el rostro de Noctis adquirió una expresión indescifrable al ver pasar enfrente de su cara a un conejo. No era la primera vez en su vida que veía un conejo (Aunque si la primera que veía uno vivo) Este corría sobre sus dos patas traseras, y claramente se notaba que tenía mucha prisa. Llevaba unos pantaloncitos grises y una chaqueta roja, llevaba un reloj en la mano, y por alguna razón desconocida tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. -¡Cielos! Estoy aquí pero debería estar allí-

Sora, Donald, Shido y Harry lo miraban con expresiones indescifrables en el rostro, mientras que Goofy, aun levantándose del suelo, también lo miraba curioso.

-¡Llego tarde, llego tarde! ¡La reina pedirá mi cabeza!- después de gritar en pánico una vez más se adelantó por el único camino disponible, antes de desaparecer de su vista. Todos permanecieron en silencio un tiempo más entendiendo lo que acababan de ver, después se pusieron a mirar a su alrededor, pero tampoco había mucho más que ver. Estaban en el fondo del agujero, en una sala circular con un único camino, y las paredes, suelos y techos estaban salpicados de colores vivos, rojo y rosa en su mayoría.

-Podríais haberme despertado-

-Las naves sincorazón nos atacaron, uno pensaría que eso sería suficiente para despertarte, parece que nos equivocamos- Shido le envió una mirada de disculpa. –La próxima vez te despierto-

-¿Nos han atacado?- Noctis miro incrédulamente al resto del grupo, enterándose por primera vez de ese detalle.

-Sí, varias naves de sincorazón, y unos extraños anillos rotantes- Noctis no creía poder estar más sorprendido. Se equivocó -¿Unos qué?- pregunto creyendo escuchar mal, pero nadie le respondió.

-Aquí no hay nada más, deberíamos seguir al conejo- Sora, tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor se adelantó al grupo, encaminándose a la dirección que había seguido el conejo apurado.

-Ajia, aquí no haremos nada- Goofy mostro su aprobación a Sora, lo que causo una decisión unánime de continuar.

Tras levantar a Noctis del suelo los demás se encaminaron por el pasillo que poco antes había seguido el conejo, aunque no es que fuese especialmente grande, este conducía, tras un breve giro a una puerta marrón.

-¡Vamos!- Sora abrió la puerta con gran excitación, solo para encontrar otra esta vez una puerta esta de color azul.

Parpadeando un poco Sora volvió a sonreír antes de abrir de nuevo la puerta. Para revelar de nuevo otra puerta, esta vez una rosa.

-¿Qué?- Sora parpadeo como un búho mientras Noctis soltaba una pequeña risita. –Esta es ya la última, seguro- para su fortuna lo era, y revelo tras ella una nueva habitación, en esta tampoco se veía una salida, pero si al conejo, aunque a juzgar por el tamaño de la salida que estaba tomando era obvio que ellos deberían tomar una ruta alternativa.

Pasando todos por la puerta, sin perderse un "¿más puertas no podían haber o qué?" de Harry, y la consiguiente respuesta de Shido "una más pequeña no, pero una mayor probablemente si" ingresaron a la nueva habitación. Esta estaba separada en varias decoraciones nada más entrar a su derecha había una chimenea, la parte principal era de ladrillos rojos, y el tiro estaba forrado de piedras encima a la derecha había un grifo de agua cuyo caudal estaba pensado que acabara en una tina de color amarillo, aunque esta estaba más bien pintada en el suelo que se hallaba justo debajo. También a este lado de la chimenea había una vitrina con algunas herramientas de cocina y al otro lado del tiro se veía un cucharon.

A su espalda la pared estaba pintada de violeta con algunos símbolos y cuatro cuadros. A mano izquierda había algunas butacas y un pequeño estante con un libro apoyado en la pared. Había una estantería en la pared, y sobre esta un oso de peluche. En la pared había también dos candelabros apagados y varias decoraciones como un cuadro en blanco y una figura que simulaba la cabeza de un león.

Había un reloj de cuco pintado en la pared y, seguido de este, una cama apoyada en la pared. En el centro de la habitación se veía una mesa con una silla, sobre la mesa dos frascos, uno con etiqueta azul y el otro con etiqueta roja. El problema era que al igual que otras cosas en la habitación estaba pintada en el suelo.

Shido se acercó a los estantes de cocina, mientras Harry hacia lo propio con los libros. Noctis miro un poco a su alrededor, silbando curioso, Sora fue directo a la pequeña puerta por la que el conejo había entrado.

-¿Cómo se ha hecho tan pequeño?-

-No, tu eres demasiado grande- las reacciones fueron diferentes, aunque todas compartían una cosa, un único grito de "hablo".

Soltando un bostezo el pomo de la puerta volvió a hablar -Por qué hablas tan alto, me has despertado-

-Porque somos altos- suministro Noctis.

-¡Buenos días!- saludaron Goofy y Shido.

-¡Buenas noches! Necesito dormir más-

-¡Espera!- exclamo Harry alzando los brazos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer para volvernos pequeños?- Sora intento preguntar mientras el pomo continuara despierto.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas con ese frasquito de ahí?- ante la oración del pomo la mesa pintada dejo de estarlo. Primero creció la silla después la mesa y por último los frascos. Todo ello e pocos segundos.

Seis pares de ojos se concentraron en los frascos sobre la mesa, mientras otro par más se volvía a cerrar.

-Habrá que tomarlo- Sora se dirigió a la mesa, Harry le siguió.

-Esperad- todos se giraron a mirar a Harry, el cual hablo antes de que sora tomara la pócima azul. -¿De verdad vas a tomar una pócima de una mesa que antes estaba pintada en el suelo? ¿La misma pócima que te ha sugerido un pomo parlante en una puerta enana?- Sora lo miro un par de segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.

-No es el mejor plan, pero si el único- Harry fulmino a Shido ante su aplastante derrota.

-Allá vamos- Sora cogió el frasco azul y echo un trago. Para sorpresa de todos no fue el único en encogerse, y antes de que se dieran cuenta los seis estaban sobre la mesa.

-Por qué ha funcionado en nosotros. ¡Ni siquiera hemos bebido!- Harry hablo con incredulidad en la situación actual, él había visto antes efectos de pociones, pero era de conocimiento común que para que te afectara debías bebértela. Aunque parecía que ese conocimiento aquí no era muy conocido.

-Bien ya somos pequeños, ahora vamos- Donald dirigió la marcha antes de saltar de la mesa, con más distancia de la que él había calculado.

-Hablemos con el pomo- Goofy salto después de Donald, por suerte él había calculado mejor la distancia al suelo y pudo caer sin perder dignidad.

-Vamos pues- Noctis lanzo su arma al suelo antes de proyectarse hacia ella apareciendo en el suelo instantes después.

-Lo hace parecer tan fácil- menciono Harry dirigiéndose al borde de la mesa, con cuidado se descolgó y aterrizo sobre sus dos pies.

Sora y Shido no tuvieron tanto cuidado, ambos simplemente saltaron al suelo sin ceremonias ni nada similar, y ambos pudieron seguir andando al instante.

Antes de que llegaran a la puerta oyeron un semifamiliar sonido, se dieron la vuelta con cuidado para ver la vista familiar de sincorazón. O no tan familiar. Entre las sombras había un nuevo tipo de sincorazón, esta tenia forma de campana roja con una cabeza negra y un sombrero dorado.

-Y esos que hacen- se preguntó Sora.

-Prefiero no averiguarlo- Noctis arrojo su espada a uno para comenzar a atacar. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

Al poco tiempo descubrieron que hacían estos nuevos sincorazón, pues si los dejabas solo mucho tiempo lanzaban un hechizo de piro, el cual era el único que Donald les había enseñado.

Cada uno tomo su propio camino para derrotarlos, en vista de que los conjuros que conocía Donald no eran efectivos, y el que Harry le había enseñado no serviría contra ellos, este comenzó a saltar para aporrearlos con el bastón tosco pero efectivo.

Por su parte Goofy iba y venía entre los enemigos, de vez en cuando lanzando algunos ataques ascendentes en contra de los enemigos a su alcance, siempre atacando con su fiel escudo, el cual no parecía ceder nunca ante ningún ataque.

Shido no dejaba de atacar con Sandalphon, intentando esquivar las esferas de fuego que lanzaban y los ataques de las sombras, ellos eran seis y una persona normal pensaría que sería más fácil, pero no lo era. Si al menos la habilidad de regeneración de Kotori le permitiera curar las heridas que los sincorazón le infligían... Era algo que ya noto cuando peleaba con las sombras antes de conocer a Sora y los demás, las habilidades que obtuvo luego de sellar a Kotori, la regeneración del espíritu de fuego, no se activaban si el daño lo causaban los sincorazón. Eso lo hacia todo más difícil.

Harry por su parte lo tenía bastante difícil, al igual que le pasaba a Donald sus hechizos no les afectaban demasiado. Ahora desearía haber sido como Hermione y haber estudiado el temario de DCAO por adelantado, aunque dudaba que hubiese muchos seres como los sincorazón.

Noctis era junto con Sora quien mejor lo llevaba de los cuatro novatos, probablemente por que había estudiado en una academia para cazar monstruos, aunque esa teoría estaba por confirmar, los grims que había visto en su vida no podían ser tan fuertes como los sincorazón.

En cuanto a Sora, no había mucho de qué hablar, aunque sin experiencia aprendía rápido, y los sincorazón había a montones todos ellos dispuestos a servir como experiencia, eso ayudaba.

Poco después acabaron con todos los que estaban cerca de la cerradura por la que el conejo había entrado y probaron a hablar de nuevo con él. Solo recibieron ronquidos.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Debería haber otro camino, si la única puerta se quedara dormida ya la habrían cambiado, digo yo- dijo Harry

-Ajia, y creo que está detrás de la cama- los demás observaron lo mismo que Goofy, tapado por el cabecero de la cama había una ruta que conducía a la siguiente sala, solo que con la cama en medio les era imposible avanzar.

-Pues solo hay que volver a ser grandes, empujarlo y ser pequeños de nuevo, fácil- Sora sonrió mientras se dirigía a la mesa para beber el contenido de la pócima, si la primera vez al beber los había hecho a todos pequeños también los haría a todos grandes. Esperaba.

La teoría demostró ser cierta, tras beber esta vez del frasco rojo, todos volvieron al tamaño original, aunque esta vez no estaban todos sobre la mesa, Goofy seguía cerca de la cama.

-Ajia ahora solo hay que empujarla y…- con solo tocar la cama esta se pegó a la pared pasando a ser un dibujo, de forma similar a como la mesa dejo de serlo.

-Y los sincorazón así no nos atacan- observo Harry

-Los aplastaríamos- noto Noctis con satisfacción.

-Y al verle notamos por que no aparecen- Donald rio notando la expresión macabra que Noctis tenía.

La charla no continuo porque notaron cierto efecto, uno que ya habían sentido una vez antes, y miraron a su alrededor para ver cómo el mundo que los rodeaba aumentaba de tamaño.

Sin querer perder mucho tiempo avanzaron hacia el nuevo camino, sin hacer mucho caso a los sincorazón que habían vuelto a aparecer.

Al poco de atravesarla acabaron en un amplio claro de un bosque, rodeados de árboles. Había varios arboles formando un seto alrededor de la puerta, para formar una pequeña habitación, después estaba abierto para revelar una extraña habitación, y al decir extraña se refiere a que tenía las paredes y el techo pintadas, parte de las paredes simulaban un bosque, y el resto el cielo.

Enfrente de ellos alzándose sobre el suelo había una gran construcción que llegaba hasta el techo, parecía un estrado de un juez aunque por alguna razón a la derecha estaba una jaula, forrada de terciopelo rojo en su parte trasera. Sentada en el estrado había una mujer regordeta con un vestido rojo y negro llevando en su mano un mazo en forma de corazón rojo, tenía una corona sobre su cabeza. El conejo había corrido hasta subir unas escaleras y quedar encima de una plataforma de madera.

A su paso se habían apartado algunas cartas, pero no las cartas de juego no, estas cartas, rojas y negras, el cuerpo era el de una carta pero después tenían brazos y piernas y una cabeza en forma de pica.

-¡Se abre la sesión!- tras tomar una inspiración profunda el conejo soplo la trompeta para dar la señal al inicio del juicio -¿Sesión?- para gran consternación de Noctis, el cual miraba un poco incrédulo.

-¿Van a juzgarme? ¿Por qué?- esta vez quien hablo era la acusada, la que se hallaba de pie en un pequeño estrado, parecía ser menor que ellos, su ropa consistía en un simple vestido azul con un delantal blanco.

-Preside su majestad, la reina de corazones-

En ese momento la mujer regordeta sentada en el estrado del juez se levantó, abriendo los ojos –Esta niña es culpable. No hay duda razonable- mientras hablaba iba gesticulando golpeando la mesa -¡Es así porque lo digo yo, y basta!- en ese momento hubo dos que reaccionaron, una fue la acusada, quien se quejó de la injusticia descarada, el otro fue Noctis, quien no podía creer lo que veía, si realmente era la reina debería ser justa y sabia. Acusar a alguien solo porque era la reina no era ni de lejos algo que debería hacer.

-Deberíamos hacer algo, esto no es un juicio- Donald le dio una patada a Noctis para que se callara.

-¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Aunque seáis la reina me temo que no tenéis derecho a ser tan… tan mala!- eso demostró no ser la mejor idea, inmediatamente la reina replico a plena voz

-Silencio ¿Te atreves a desafiarme?- la reina estaba furiosa.

Mientras con el grupo observador las reacciones eran similares, aunque también querían ayudarla.

-Hay que ayudarla- Sora miro a Donald esperando que él tuviera alguna idea y tenía alguna, el mayor problema era…

-Sí, pero…- comenzó Donald.

-Somos forasteros, ¿no sería una interferencia?-

-¡"Injerencia"!- Goofy fue rápidamente corregido.

-Ah, sí. Y eso va contra las normas-

-Injerencia o no Donald, esto no tiene pinta de juicio- menciono Shido.

-Por qué no lo es- Noctis lo escucho y mascullo con fastidio.

-Además, ¿qué normas? No me suena que hayáis mencionado nada de eso antes-

Antes de que Donald pudiera contestarle la reina siguió hablando -¡El tribunal declara a la acusada…! ¡Culpable! Por agresión e intento de robar de mi corazón- Antes esto todos reaccionaron, lo de robar un corazón era algo muy poco común que no creían jamás que se alegrarían de escuchar, y menos en un juicio, pero ahora que lo escuchaban se hacían una idea clara de quien era el verdadero culpable.

-¡Que le corten la cabeza!- todas las cartas rodearon a la pobre Alicia dispuestas a llevar a cabo la orden de su reina, por fortuna para la muchacha los oyentes tenían suficiente.

-¡Un momento!- Sora grito antes de correr hacia adelante, con los demás detrás de él.

-¿Y vosotros quienes sois?- pregunto la reina con agresividad. -¿Cómo os atrevéis a interrumpir en mi tribunal?-

-¿Llama a esto tribunal?- interrogo Noctis con incredulidad.

-Como dices chico- la reina le lanzo una mirada afilada y para evitar que Noctis intentara hacer lo que la reina quería hacerle a Alicia, Sora y Shido se adelantaron.

-Disculpad a nuestro amigo, majestad- Shido nunca pensó que decir una palabra podría llegar a ser difícil, ahora veía que ese equivocaba.

-Sabemos quién es el verdadero culpable- Sora se adelantó intentando tapar un poco a Noctis, cosa difícil siendo el otro chico más alto.

-Ajia. Son los sinco…- Goofy se tapó la boca antes de revelar la existencia de los sincorazón, algo que podría no ser buena idea.

-En cualquier caso, ella no es quien estáis buscando- Sora señalaba a Alicia mientras hablaba, con la esperanza de que la reina les creyera.

-Tonterías. ¿Tienes alguna prueba?- la reina en si parecía más interesada en mirarse las uñas que en ellos.

-Hee- -¿Prueba he?- Sora y Harry estaban nerviosos, no tenían ninguna prueba para presentar.

El resultado de su interferencia resulto mejor de lo que en su momento esperaron, dada la situación la reina decidió concederles un tiempo para encontrar pruebas que mostraran que Alicia era inocente, aunque como conseguirlas era ya otra historia. Y siempre estaba la amenaza de quedarse sin cabeza, algo que ninguno quería experimentar.

Después de que la reina los despachara decidieron ir al bosque para hablar en paz lejos de oídos indiscretos. Mientras avanzaban cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos, intentando imaginar cómo sería posible demostrar la inocencia de Alicia si no podían revelar la naturaleza de los sincorazón. Aunque Noctis aun despotricaba acerca de la reina.

-No sé por qué te importa tanto… quiero decir- Shido rápidamente explico más ante la mirada del azabache –Es cierto que la reina no parece muy justa, pero una vez nos vayamos no creo que la volvamos a ver. Nunca. Por eso me sorprende un poquito que te importe tanto-

-Supongo que se debe, aun a mi disgusto, a que algún día yo también seré rey. Eso si al final Lucis sigue en pie, algo que no se ve muy posible ahora- Noctis continúo andando, sin ser consciente de la audiencia congelada que dejaba atrás centrándose en examinar el bosque ante él. Arboles de grandes troncos se levantaban a su alrededor aunque en vez de copas pobladas de hojas tenían lo que parecían ser plataformas circulares, aunque no podían imaginar de que estaban hechas. Algunos setos protegían determinadas zonas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curioso.

-¿Qué que pasa? Maldita sea no puedes soltarnos que ere un príncipe y esperar que lo asimiles en momentos, estas cosas sorprenden- Harry maldijo al recién descubierto príncipe, quien se mantuvo un poco en silencio y los miro señalando algo delante de él.

-En serio, ¿os sorprendo más que él?-

Al mirar lo que Noctis señalaba le dieron la razón, su estatus como príncipe carecía de valor al lado de la cabeza de gato flotante. La parte del gato que podían ver era únicamente la cabeza, la cual era mayormente morada, con ojos amarillos. La cabeza sonriente se mantuvo apareciendo y desapareciendo un par de veces más, esperando sobreponer a su audiencia, algo que consiguió.

La cabeza finalmente se detuvo en el enorme tocón a su derecha dejando ver finalmente su cuerpo. Este tenía el cuerpo cruzado de rayas rosas y moradas. Después de un momento más las patas del gato sostuvieron la cabeza en alto y finalmente la depositaron en su sitio.

-¿Quién eres?- Donald rápidamente salto nervioso, aun habiendo estado ya en otros mundos nunca antes había visto a un gato similar. Y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Quién seré? Pobre Alicia, pronto perderá la cabeza ¡Y no es culpable de nada!-

-No has contestado-

El gato rio ignorando a Shido –El Gato Risón tiene todas las respuestas… Pero no siempre las da. La respuesta, el culpable y el gato están en la oscuridad-

-Espera- Sora grito en balde, el gato ya había desaparecido. Mas no su voz.

-Ya han abandonado el bosque. No diré por qué salida. Hay cuatro pruebas en total, y 3 son fáciles de encontrar, hay una gran recompensa si podéis encontrar todas-

-¿Podemos confiar en él?-

-La cuestión es, Donald, que no tenemos más información que la que nos acaba de dar. No tenemos nada más por dónde comenzar- Harry contesto a la pregunta de Donald. A él tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia confiar en las palabras de Gato Risón, pero no tenían ninguna pista acerca de que buscar, así que simplemente deberían comenzar. –Diría de separarnos, pero con todo plagado de sincorazón no sería muy buena idea-

-Ajia, Vayamos juntos, así será más divertido- una vez escogido el método de acción se movilizaron. Primero se dirigieron a la bifurcación derecha, entrando en una pequeña sala con dos setas, una flor amarilla y una caja rosa, y más sincorazón, esta vez sombras y soldados.

Después de poco tiempo y algunas heridas menores se libraron de ellos, pudiendo al fin abrir la caja rosa encontrando una huella delatora, aunque exactamente no sabían cómo describirla, simplemente sabían que lo era, cosas de estar en otros mundos suponían, la lógica común era inútil. Era gracioso como lo que en otra época habrían tomado por sueño ahora aceptaban sin más, tras coger la prueba se encaminaron por el otro camino, avanzando lentos debido a mas sincorazón, de los que nunca parecían faltar, lo único bueno es que por derrotarlos daban platines y objetos, si no morías por ellos eran de echo un negocio lucrativo.

En el final del camino encontraron más setas y una entrada bloqueada por una roca, inaccesible por el momento. No se veía ninguna prueba más.

-¿Y ahora?- cuestiono Harry al grupo.

-Deberíamos mirar en más profundidad, no creo que una prueba sea suficiente-

-No es que el camino de mucho lugar a esconder algo, si no las hemos encontrado no sé dónde mirar-

-Siempre podemos hacer esto- ante la mirada sorprendida del grupo Sora salto sobre la roca, para después saltar al árbol que había al lado, llegando con poco esfuerzo arriba -¡Chicos! Aquí hay otra, una espina delatora. Por la izquierda hay un cofre pero no creo llegar, enfrente hay otro árbol veré si puedo llegar-

-Cómo va a ver si puede llegar- la pregunta de Shido fue respondida al ver como Sora aparecía por el borde del árbol saltando, sin llegar al de enfrente.

-Auch, así no se puede- Sora lloriqueo un poco rascándose la cabeza, Noctis en cambio se acercó a las setas, si había funcionado una vez…

Pronto estuvo en la cima, y tras un momento los demás empezaron a subir, aunque por turnos, pudiendo llegar arriba. Lo uno que veían era más accesos a cuartos, por ahora inalcanzables y una fruta demasiado grande para comerla. Y para no perder costumbre más sincorazón.

Se desplegaron para que fuese más fácil luchar, Noctis Harry y Shido saltaron a la copa de los siguientes árboles y comenzaron a exterminar sombras. Después de pocos minutos y alguna caída finalmente exterminaron a todos, y al menos esta vez tenían un nuevo camino pues el tronco del gran árbol tenía un agujero por el que podían colarse.

* * *

-MALA IDEA- Noctis y Donald estaban cayendo y al igual que Harry ellos no acabarían sobre la chimenea tamaño gigante, ellos iban a impactar al suelo.

Resulta que el agujero que había en el tronco los conducía a la habitación de las pócimas y el pomo durmiente, el problema es que la entrada estaba muy ajustada para llegar al borde de la chimenea, y a nada que te desviaras un poco ya no lograbas caer encima. Todo un fastidio.

-Dime que al menos nuestras muertes han servido de algo-

Sora se rio ante el drama que Harry montaba antes de saltar hacia el suelo para unirse a los demás -Había olor delator-

-Creo que no preguntare cómo es un olor delator, volvamos al bosque a por la última- Shido comenzó a andar hacia la puerta que dirigía al castillo, agradecido porque esta vez no salieran sincorazón.

Tras un rato y un momento incomodo al pasar por delante de la reina e ignorarla ligeramente estaban de nuevo en el bosque. Una vez allí probaron a subir a las setas que vieron, a explorar los árboles que había en su camino e intentar ver si eran capaces de destruir alguna planta para revelar algún nuevo camino. Sobra decir que nada funciono.

Volvieron al punto de partida un rato después, más cansados que antes. Y también hambrientos.

-¿Cómo podéis tener ya hambre?, comimos en la nave gumi- Harry miro con sorpresa a Noctis, Goofy y Sora. Y creía que no conocería a mucha gente que comiera como un Weasley.

-No hemos dejado de buscar y pelear, como podéis no tenerla vosotros- Noctis les miro con rostro sospechoso, como si pensara que les estaban ocultando comida.

-Simplemente no comemos tanto- Shido se encogió de hombros con simpleza, no dándole demasiada importancia al asunto en cuestión.

-Buscamos y no encontramos nada. Seguro que ese maldito gato nos ha engañado- Donald ya se estaba enfurruñando ante la falta obvia de resultados –Como no nos digan las flores donde está ya podemos darnos la vuelta-

-Dame una poción y te hare grande-

En ese preciso momento todo quedo en silencio, incluso el ruido de un alfiler cayendo se habría escuchado. Lentamente todos se giraron, haciendo el menor ruido posible, hacia la dirección de Donald o más exactamente la voz que había hablado a su lado. Sobre Donald había lo único que podía haber hablado, ahora el problema era que tan raro y retorcido era este mundo para que las flores gigantes pidieran pociones.

-Sora, habla con ella- fue la decisión unánime. Sora por otro lado no estaba demasiado contento, aun así obedeció la voluntad popular y se acercó a la flor.

-¿Señora Flor? Por favor no me mate-

-Dame una poción y te hare grande-

Al hacer lo que pedía la flor libero una potente onda mágica que se concento alrededor de Sora, aumentando en poco tiempo su tamaño.

-Olvídate de las pruebas, te llevamos así ante la reina y problema resuelto-

Ignorando lo dicho por Noctis Sora se fijó a su alrededor mirando a ver si podía ver la prueba restante.

Con un poco de dificultad comenzó a moverse, y tras casi aplastar a Shido se subió sobre el tocón, hundiéndolo en el suelo y elevando un árbol que había cerca. Después por consejo de Harry se concentró en el árbol del gran tronco.

-La fruta puede devolverte a tamaño pequeño- para comprobar la teoría Sora le dio un buen mordisco, regresando a talla pequeña.

-Exploremos la nueva ruta- sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a las setas para volver a subir al nivel superior y saltar de árbol en árbol con agilidad. Poco después los demás lo siguieron.

Después de saltar por algunos árboles el grupo finalmente llego al final, estaban sobre la copa del árbol y enfrente en la pared había una entrada, uno a uno comenzaron a atravesarla.

* * *

-OTRA VEZ NO- De nuevo la entrada daba al cuarto, solo que esta vez estaba casi en el techo, y la superficie sobre la que debían caer era el grifo. Sobra decirlo solo Sora y Goofy lograron quedarse.

-Con cuidado- Sora podía ver enfrente la última prueba que le quedaba, pero había una gran caída y aunque los demás se habían levantado como si nada la distancia al suelo aun debía ser mayor a 10 metros. Pidiendo a quien quisiera escucharle un poco de suerte Sora corrió hacia el final del grifo dispuesto a saltar a la vitrina de platos, poca distancia.

De alguna manera, de la que luego ni se acordaría, logro legar allí y finalmente hacerse con la última prueba, esta vez era un rasguño delator. Suspirando tranquilo miro al fondo antes de saltar sin pensarlo dos veces, desde el grifo Goofy lo siguió.

En cuanto ambos pisaron el suelo se reunieron con los demás.

-Me preocupa, antes habríamos considerado ese salto suicidio, ahora casi ni le damos importancia- Sora se encogió de hombros a lo dicho por Harry, cierto era que antes un salto así ni se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo. Mucho había cambiado entre su "antes" y el actual "ahora"

-¡Mirad lo que habéis encontrado! Bien hecho-

-Ahora a salvar a Alicia-

-No estés tan seguro- Shido se detuvo al escuchar al Gato Risón.

-Quizá ella sea inocente pero, ¿Qué me decís de vosotros?-

-¿De que estas hablando? Nosotros no hemos sido, ¡ni estábamos aquí!- Harry lo miro con frustración.

-No os lo diré, mas os enseñare algo- los ojos del gato brillaron mientras todos los demás sentían un pinchazo en la cabeza.

Cuando la sensación pasó notaron que el Gato Risón se había ido, pero al parecer sí que les había dejado algo que les sería útil.

-Bueno, vamos a salvar a Alicia- Esta vez nadie se opuso a la idea, y en poco tiempo atravesaron la habitación para llegar al lugar del juicio.

-Abogado, acérquese al estrado- con un suspiro nervioso Sora se dirigió al mismo lugar en el que antes había estado Alicia mientras los otros 5 se quedaban en dos atrios a su derecha. Con paso decidido se colocó en su lugar para representar a la acusada.

-Esto va a acabar mal, no va a saber que decir- Noctis miraba a Sora nervioso, a su lado Shido no parecía muy preocupado.

-Bueno, no creo que pueda ir peor-

-¡Silencio en la sala!- una vez la reina hubo asegurado el silencio se dirigió a Sora -Vamos, enséñame lo que has encontrado- Una de las cartas golpeo su lanza contra el suelo, causando que las cuatro pruebas que encontraron aparecieran en el suelo, por alguna razón en las cajas rosas donde las encontraron -Es un buen número de pruebas, pero no estoy impresionada. ¡Cartas, traed mis pruebas!- una quinta caja apareció en el suelo, a la izquierda de la primera suya.

Tras mezclarlas la reina dictamino un veredicto –Comprobar las cinco sería un desperdicio y una pérdida de tiempo. Elige una de las pruebas. Con ella decidiré quien es el culpable-

-¿Qué? Después de todas las molestias para encontrarlas-

-¡Te atreves a protestar! Perderás la cabeza- antes de que alguna carta se moviera Shido intervino -No se preocupe majestad, escogerá una-

Con una mirada agradecido al peliazul Sora se acercó a las pruebas, intentando encontrar alguna pista acerca de cuál era mejor escoger. Al ser incapaz de encontrar diferencia finalmente se decidió por la por la izquierda.

Apareció por breves instantes la imagen de Noctis y Shido.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-Entonces sois los culpables- en un instante el estrado donde los desafortunados se encontraban se convirtió en una jaula, encerrándolos a los dos en su interior.

-Esperad, tiene que haber un error-

-Ni siquiera estábamos aquí, tiene que ser un error-

Sora y Harry intentaron hacerle ver a la reina que ellos no podían ser los culpables pero ella no parecía dispuesta a escuchar.

-¡Todos son culpables! ¡Apresadlos!-

-Sora haz algo- Shido grito nervioso, Noctis intento llamar a su espada para romper su jaula pero era incapaz. Donald, Goofy y Harry saltaron de su lugar para acercarse a Sora. Este los miro antes de gruñir –No hay otra opción, a por ellos-

-Sabes, podría ser mi imaginación pero me suena escucharte diciendo "no creo que pueda ir peor". No me hace mucha gracia decirte que te equivocabas- Noctis sonio nerviosamente observando como todos los edificios desparecían en el suelo, dejando la sala entera vacía a excepción de sus jaulas y el estrado de la reina, el cual había subido hasta el techo, probablemente para evitar posibles ataques. Del broto una pequeña torre con tejado rojo, tenía tres hendiduras con unas manivelas para levantar la jaula de Alicia. No tardaron en hacerlo.

-A ellos- con un movimiento la reina les lanzo encima una horda de cartas para alejarlos de la torre.

Harry nunca dejaría de maldecir al Garo Risón, pudiendo imaginar su risa en ese momento, ese gato había sabido que algo así podía ocurrir y no les había dicho nada salvo una criptica advertencia al estilo de Dumbledore moviéndose como podía lanzaba los nuevos conjuros que había aprendido desde que comenzó su viaje.

-Piro- Harry sonrió al ver que esta ves si podía usar el hechizo contra las cartas, pues ha ellas si les afectaba.

Así dio comienzo la batalla para destruir la torre y bajar la jaula de Alicia, con Sora intentando golpear la torre lo más que podía y los demás enfrentándose a las cartas para alejarlas de él. No es que fuese fácil, pues al contrario que con los sincorazón quienes atacaban por separado las cartas lo hacían en unidad, más o menos, y eso dificultaba bastante la situación.

-Hielo- el nuevo hechizo que aprendieron del Gato Risón liberaban unos proyectiles de hielo, aunque no tenían mucha velocidad si se lanzaban a quemarropa si era efectivo.

-Haaa- Sora seguía aporreando a la torre cuando las cartas le dejaban. De vez en cuando tenía que esquivar o bloquear algún ataque, pero en general podía desentenderse de los enemigos para atacar únicamente la torre. Y al final logro destruir la primera manivela, aunque por desgracia para todos eso solo atrajo a más cartas a la pelea.

Goofy se hallaba luchando contra un grupo de tres, había dos cartas negras y una roja, las primeras cargaban hachas y era fácil enfrentarlas si te mantenías en su área de ataque. Las rojas eran otra historia. Tenían lanza y sabían atacar con ella aunque no eran demasiado rápidas.

-Maldita sea, ellos peleando y nosotros mirando-

-Si tienes alguna idea dila, sino guarda silencio y no los distraigas-

Donald iba y venía lanzando ataques y conjuros a las cartas que encontraba a su paso, y cuando se quedó sin magia para lanzarles hechizos continúo aporreándolas con su mazo, algo que no funcionaba tan bien como lanzándolas magia.

Después de algún tiempo la segunda manivela fue destruida, lo que solo trajo más cartas, para esos momentos todos peleaban salvo Harry, el cual ya no podía lanzar hechizos y no era capaz de atacarlos dedicándose únicamente a atraer a las cartas hasta Donald o Goofy en un intento de no entorpecer a Sora. Y hablando de él, ahora con todos los enemigos la estrategia de atraerlos ya no funcionaba como antes.

-Tenéis que noquearlos- aunque oyeron a Noctis no era fácil hacerlo, cada uno podía estar lidiando fácilmente con dos o cartas, y Harry casi ni se podía defender. –Maldita sea, Harry ¡ATRAPA!- Noctis convoco una espada y se la lanzo al moreno, con la esperanza de que eso pudiese cambiar algo la situación.

La espada acabo clavándose en el suelo a algunos metros de Harry quien se lanzó para cogerla -Maldita sea, solo he usado una una vez en mi vida- maldijo mientras notaba el peso de la espada en su mano. Ahora ya armado se unió a la batalla balanceando la espada de un lado a otro intentando dañar lo más que podía a las cartas para alejarlas de Sora.

El que Harry hubiese obtenido un arma no cambio demasiado las cosas, pero al menos era una amenaza para los enemigos, y a juzgar por como la manejaba también para sí mismo, esta vez se quedó Cerca de Goofy lanzando ataques a las cartas que este enfrentaba. Pasado un tiempo finalmente redujeron el número de cartas negras y rojas, pues algunas de ellas se quedaron fuera de combate por un tiempo.

-Venga- Sora gritaba mientras no dejaba de golpear a la torre, esta estaba ya plagada de grietas y con cada nuevo golpe que le propinaba se dañaba más y más. Hasta que finalmente ocurrió.

Con un último golpe Sora logro destruir la torre, causando que el techo rojo cayera al suelo rápidamente, antes de romperse también. El tiempo pareció detenerse después pues ni un alma se movía o decía algo, después, con un chirrido metálico la jaula de descolgó antes de caer ruidosamente al suelo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la jaula, Sora, Donald, Noctis, Goofy, Harry, Shido, las cartas, la reina e incluso el conejo, todos mirando a la jaula tapada por el forro de terciopelo rojo. Este giro para revelar la jaula vacía.

-La habrán secuestrado mientras luchábamos- fue la explicación que Donald aporto al acercarse.

-Nos habríamos enterado- rebatió Shido

-Lo único seguro es que aquí no está-

Pero ellos no eran los únicos con algo que decir al respecto, la reina ya estaba enviando a sus cartas a rastrear el bosque y los alrededores en busca de Alicia.

-Mejor será que salgamos de aquí, la reina ahora esta concentrada en Alicia pero como piense que hemos tenido algo que ver no nos libraremos nunca-

No se necesitó mucho más para convencerlos, despacio e intentando no llamar mucho la atención, procurando no parecer demasiado sospechosos se dirigieron lentamente al bosque. Aunque podían quedarse a hablar con la reina sinceramente preferían no hacerlo y en su lugar se dirigieron al bosque en busca de cierto gato.

Lo que los saludo al entrar fue una flor escupiendo una roca. Noctis estaba ya cansado de este mundo de locos.

-Pobre Alicia, desaparecer en mitad de su juicio- Harry fulmino a Risón nada más verlo -no como la sombra, esa sí que ha aparecido-

-Habías mencionado antes una sombra, ¿dónde está?- pregunto Shido.

-¿Aquí? ¿Allí? ¿Importa eso? Izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo… ¡Las sombras lo lían todo!-

-Este lugar si lía todo- Donald respondió con fastidio.

\- Avanzad hasta el fondo del bosque, pasa por el jardín donde no hay nadie... ¡Quizá encontréis a la sombra en la habitación del revés!-

-¿El fondo del bosque?-

-La puerta estaba bloqueada por una roca…. Entiendo, vamos hacia allí- Sora lidero al grupo hacia el fondo del bosque, o esa era su intención puesto que los sincorazón aparecieron y esta vez traían una gran, en el sentido literal de la palabra, sorpresa.

El nuevo enemigo no se parecía a nada que hubiesen visto antes, principalmente porque era más grande que ellos, con suerte Goofy le llegaba a la mitad del emblema que llevaba en el pecho, su forma era básicamente una bola de dos metros de alto con piernas y brazos, en sus muñecas había unas esposas, aunque parecían ser mera estética. Lo curioso de este es que parecía ir vestido, en su caso con una especie de mono que en la parte frontal estaba atado con cordones naranjas.

La batalla comenzó igual que otras veces, con ellos concentrándose en lidiar con los soldados, aunque con la magia de por medio no era demasiado difícil. Shido fue el primero en atacar al nuevo sincorazón, probando un ataque frontal.

La espada reboto inocentemente en el abultado estomago del sincorazón sin causar daño alguno dejándolo abierto para el contraataque del sincorazón que no tardó en llegar, el pesado sincorazón se impulsó para hacerle un placaje que le dio de lleno y lo mando pocos metros hacia atrás.

Donald apunto su bastón hacia la gran mole antes de lanzar un hechizo de hielo, al unísono Harry lanzo uno de fuego y Goofy se ubicó a su espalda para golpearlo.

El sincorazón se mantuvo en alto recibiendo los ataques simultáneos sin aparentes problemas, solamente rascándose la cabeza. Noctis se mosqueo al ver como no parecía afectado y se proyectó a su espada para unirse al golpe.

-Eso ha dolido- Shido se levantó parpadeando rápidamente, el ataque si bien no muy fuerte lo había desorientado unos instantes, menos mal que los demás lo habían cubierto. Shido observo como el sincorazón montaba en cólera, probablemente debido a los ataques, y se golpeaba la panza dispuesto a lanzarse en su contra. Bueno, podía aprovecharlo.

-El momento justo- Shido preparo su gran espada y espero a una distancia prudente, sin decepcionarlo el sincorazón comenzó su carga en su contra poco antes de que lo arrollara el peliazul lanzo un ataque contra el estómago del gran monstruo deteniéndolo en el acto -Acabadlo- sin necesitar que se lo repitiera Sora se impulsó de una zancada para llegar rápidamente a su espalda y salto para descargar un golpe en su espalda con toda su fuerza. No lo resistió.

-Y así es como se hace- Sora sonrió chocando los cinco con Shido, mientras los demás recogían objetos y platines. –Y de nuevo pelea- ambos chicos sonrieron al ver aparecer un grupo de sombras, ya estaban acostumbrados.

Tras largas batallas con las sombras, soldados y nocturnos rojos finalmente llegaron al salón del té, un gran jardín con una larga mesa con mantel rosa y platos, rodeada de varias sillas.

A la derecha había una casita de madera con dos pisos y el tejado era de paja. Cruzando el techo había unos farolillos de distintas formas y tamaños todos iluminando tenuemente la estancia.

-Este es el jardín donde no hay nadie- observo Noctis mirando a su alrededor.

-Y esa puerta conducirá a la habitación del revés, espero- dedujo Harry

-Esta vez seguro que sí, no creo que tengamos que andar buscando a la sombra como las pruebas- Shido hablo con esperanza

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo- el elegido de la llave espada se adelantó hacia la puerta y la cruzo sin dudarlo. Los de mas no tuvieron de otra que seguirlo.

Una vez cruzaron la puerta entendieron por qué era la habitación del revés. El cuarto donde se habían hecho pequeños se hallaba sobre ellos, como un techo inalcanzable y lo que en su momento les parecieron lámparas extrañas ahora veían claro que eran simplemente mesas con candelabros, dos para ser exactos. De alguna forma ahora se hallaban en el techo, caminando como si fuese el suelo. Sobra decir que preferían no pensar demasiado las cosas.

\- La sombra se esconde en algún sitio. Y los momerats también. ¿Queréis hallar a la sombra? debe hacerse la luz- acostumbrados ya a los enigmas del Gato Risón dedujeron rápidamente que tenían encender los candelabros, el problema era que los sincorazón no parecían querer dejarlos.

Aparecieron algunos soldados, sombras, nocturnos rojos y un grandullón, el sentido para nombrarlos de Pepito estaba más haya de ellos.

Habiendo aprendido de anteriores combates rápidamente se separaron.

Sora y Shido se dirigieron a por los soldados, Harry y Donald contra los noctámbulos y Noctis usaba su poder para proyectarse y causar caos entre las sombras. Goofy se mantenía entreteniendo al grandullón como podía, pues para ese mejor contar con manos extra y atacarlo por la espalda para evitar disgustos.

- _Realmente los números hacen la diferencia, habría sido más difícil si alguno no hubiese peleado_ \- después de lidiar sin esfuerzo con los sincorazón, siendo esto relativo en caso del grandullón, Sora salto hasta los candelabros, encendiendo los dos en poco tiempo.

Una vez estuvieron estos encendidos esperaron mirando a su alrededor, esperando la interrupción de cierto animal que los había estado ayudando desde que llegaron a este mundo. Pronto lo escucharon.

-Todas las luces están encendidas. Pronto veréis a la sombra. Surgirá en esta habitación, pero en otro sitio. Puede que la sombra ataque también a Picaporte- el Gato Risón se marchó, no sin abrirles antes un camino detrás de ellos, debía de pensar que se iban a dar todo el camino por el bosque o algo así.

-Y eso significa que volvamos a este cuarto entrando desde el "castillo" de la reina, podría haberlo resumido- maldijo Noctis.

-O haberlo dicho directamente-

-No habrá esa suerte Harry- Shido le palmeo la espalda con simpatía.

-Incluso aunque demos con la sombra, nada dice que también encontremos a Alicia-

Se hizo un silencio luego de que Sora hablara, era una opción válida, pues la sombra y Alicia ni siquiera podían estar juntos, y la sombra era muy posible que se tratara de un sincorazón, uno parecido a la armadura de Traverse Town.

-Ajia, quedándonos aquí no solucionaremos nada-

-Goofy tiene razón, vayamos a por la sombra, eso debería darnos alguna respuesta- Donald hablo intentando eliminar el aire de pesimismo que se había instalado en la sala.

-Vamos, regresemos al cuarto misterioso- Sora menciono el nombre que Pepito había ingeniado para el extraño cuarto que tenía este mundo mientras miraba a los demás, era hora de encontrar a la sombra.

Atravesaron el cuarto en silencio, y tras colarse por la trampilla que Risón abrió para ellos se encontraron en el cuarto de la reina.

Las cartas aún estaban en movimiento, probablemente intentando aun encontrar a quien había dejado huir a Alicia. Sin hacer demasiado caso al caos que aún tenían se adentraron al cuarto misterioso.

Al entrar lo primero que notaron fue la falta de sincorazón, y el inusual silencio.

-Es como en el distrito 3 antes de que enfrentáramos a la armadura- observo Harry.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora también va a aparecer un gran enemigo- adivino el joven mago.

-Y ese será la sombra- confirmo Sora. Después, echo un pequeño vistazo alrededor, localizando a Risón sobre la mesa, sin nada más que hacer y no queriendo perder tiempo se acercó a él. Con un ágil movimiento salto a la silla y de ahí a la mesa, acercándose al gato rosa y morado.

-Ya estáis aquí, bien. La sombra también ha llegado ya. Espero que estéis preparados para lo peor, sino mal asunto- Y con un simple movimiento de muñeca señalo al techo, entonces la sombra descendió al suelo saltando sobre la mesa, mirando en todo momento al castaño, y finalmente se detuvo a una distancia prudente del grupo. En ese momento pudieron examinarla bien. No se parecía mucho a una Sombra.

Se detuvo en el suelo sobre dos grandes pies amarillos en forma de media luna, estos a su vez estaban conectados con el cuerpo mediante dos piernas largas compuestas de cuatro extremidades, dos por cada pierna, como si fuese un ser humano, la primera parte de la pierna tenia color morado y la segunda rosa. Los brazos giraron sobre sí mismos como papel alcanzando una longitud mucho mayor a la anterior, estos se unían al cuerpo mediante unas hombreras moradas conectando a una parte rosa del cuerpo, debajo de esta un tronco morado que al final conectaba a las piernas mediante una pieza rosa. La cabeza era uno de los elementos más extraños del ser pues poseía seis caras, una encima de otra y todas en un cilindro con los colores salteados, primero un rostro morado y luego uno rosa. El conjunto estaba terminado por unos detalles dorados que surcaban su cuerpo creando una separación entre sus dos colores. El ser finalmente levanto dos varas de malabarismos antes de acercarse hacia ellos. No era especialmente alto, en realidad seria de su estatura, si estuviesen en la talla grande, como no lo estaban les daba la sensación de estar ante un monstruo gigante, aunque eso no los amedrento.

Sin mediar palabra Sora salto de la mesa para ir a por él, zumbando a su lado dos dagas volaban hacia el gran sincorazón, mientras dos magos tomaban posiciones para descargar todo lo que pudiesen en su contra. Shido y Goofy rápidamente alcanzaron a Sora cuando este comenzó a atacar a las piernas del ser.

Esto rápidamente demostró ser inútil, pues sin importar como atacases las armas simplemente rebotaban, por ahora el único daño real se lo hacían los hechizos de hielo que le llegaban.

Shido intento un enfoque diferente, en vez de apuntarle a los pies, se decidió por la parte baja de la pierna, si la podían cortar haría todo más fácil. Era un buen plan, lo malo es que las piernas eran tan duras como los pies, y no era buena idea quedarse cerca demasiado tiempo, pues manejaba sus malabares como todo un profesional.

-Vale, esto no funciona- Sora rodo varias veces esquivando los ataques de la sombra.

-Ajia, si en las piernas no funciona probad en el cuerpo- Goofy fue el primero en seguir su ejemplo, salto lo más alto que pudo y lo ataco con su escudo. Esta vez el resultado fue distinto, en vez de rebotar sin hacer nada Goofy fue capaz de dañarlo, aunque tuvo su coste, al aterrizar en el suelo recibió el golpe del malabar, alejándolo un poco del sincorazón.

Maldiciendo Noctis cambio sus armas, dejo a un lado las dagas y se decidió por una lanza antes de lanzarla al aire y proyectarse para permitir un ataque de largo alcance, acertándole. Por otra parte Donald y Harry iban girando a su alrededor lanzando sucesiones de hielo y manteniéndose fuera de su alcance, lo cual ya era algo.

Después de un tiempo el cuerpo del sincorazón cayó al suelo, momento que aprovecharon para golpearlo cuanto pudieron, sin parar de saltar una y otra vez. La batalla continuo así por un tiempo, con Donald y Harry lanzándole magias y los demás atacándole de cerca, pasado un tiempo Harry abandono la retaguardia y sosteniendo en sus manos la espada que Noctis le había dado se unió también a la pelea a corta distancia. La batalla continuo en status quo un tiempo, ambos bandos lanzando y encajando golpes, hasta que el sincorazón cayó una vez más.

-Ahora- como si de un grito de guerra se tratara todos se lanzaron a golpearlo en una avalancha de daño para el sincorazón, los seis participaban saltando como podían, con Donald apenas llegando. Después de un tiempo el sincorazón se levantó antes de dirigirse hacia la chimenea. –Está haciendo algo ¡Detenedlo!- al ver la dirección que tomaba y sin saber muy bien que planeaba hacer reemprendieron su ataque. Shido no dejaba de golpearlo en el cuerpo con Sandalphon al tiempo que Noctis, ahora de nuevo con espada, se proyectaba una y otra vez lanzando ataques para detenerlo en llegar a su destino.

Al llegar a la chimenea, este introdujo los malabares en su interior, prendiéndoles fuego.

-Mierda- Harry grito al ver como volvía a alzarse esta vez con dos armas de fuego, una en cada mano –Solo hay que tener más cuidado- Noctis siguió atacándolo sin importarle las varas con fuego.

Donald y Harry volvieron a lanzar magias de hielo hacia su cuerpo, ahora con especial cuidado, el más mínimo contacto con las llamas neutralizaba el hechizo, no era un buen augurio. Unos minutos después el sincorazón cruzo los brazos lanzando esferas de fuego hacia todos.

-Joder- Noctis grito mientras apagaba las llamas que ahora lo estaban quemando, por otro lado Sora se las apañaba para golpear alguna y mandárselas de nuevo, los demás más bien sufrían el ataque en distinta medida

-¡Lo derribamos y lo acribilláis!- chillo Goofy al acercarse a él sorteando esferas de fuego, Shido y Sora lo siguieron y los tres volvieron a atacarlo, mientras Noctis parecía preparar algo en sus manos.

-Derribadlo y esa cosa esta muerta- confiando en la palabra del joven príncipe los demás continuaron su ataque sin cesar, logrando finalmente devolverlo al suelo. -¡Apartad!- sin arriesgarse a esperar Noctis lanzo una esfera metaliza de luz azul. El efecto fue inmediato, al impactar con el cuerpo del sincorazón esta libero una gran ola de frio que congelo una parte de su cuerpo rápidamente. Los demás aprovecharon para atacar antes de que se recuperara. Pero ya no lo hizo.

Con un pesado golpe se desplomo en el suelo cuan largo era y se deshizo en luz liberando un corazón.

-Hua- Noctis se dejó caer al suelo –Estoy reventado-

-No creo que pueda moverme más- Shido parecía que podría caerse en cualquier momento, Harry no estaba mucho mejor.

-¡Que jaleo!- Picaporte escogió ese momento para bostezar quejándose del ruido.

-Jaleo- Donald repitió ofendido.

-Aquí no hay quien duerma- no parecía muy profesional al decirlo el puesto que había estado durmiendo toda la pelea, y no había sido precisamente corta, ni fácil. -Huaaaaa- Esta vez al bostezar dejo entrever algo en el interior de su boca, parecía una cerradura, echa de luz. Fuese lo que fuese la llave espada reacciono con ella, puesto que tras rodearse la punta de una esfera de luz disparo un haz hacia la cerradura. Al impactar se escuchó un ruido de cerradura cerrándose. Y en cayo un pequeño bloque gumi, de color azul y amarillo.

-¿Eso es un gumi?- cuestiono Donald

-Ajia, no es como los demás. No señor-

-Bueno, nos quedamos con el- Sora se agacho para recogerlo. Con el gumi en el bolsillo y la sombra derrotada poco les quedaba por hacer en este mundo, pero aun había una incógnita que resolver.

El Gato Risón escogió ese momento para volver a mostrarse, apareciendo sobre la mesa –Esplendido. Sois todos héroes. Si buscas a Alicia, no está aquí. ¡Se ha ido! Con las sombras, a la oscuridad- lo último que vieron antes de que el gato desapareciera fue su eterna sonrisa, que no cuadraba con el mensaje que les había dejado.

-Así que es cierto, Alicia no está aquí- Sora bajo la cabeza abatido. Habían pasado por tantos problemas para salvar a la chica y esta se había ido.

-Volvamos a la nave gumi, quizá la encontremos en otro mundo- Sora levanto un poco la cabeza al escuchar a Donald, aún tenían posibilidades de encontrarla.

-Bien pues, aquí ya no podemos hacer nada, marchemos al siguiente mundo- con una sensación agridulce y aun ignorantes del destino de Alicia finalmente se dirigieron al círculo de luz para abordar la nave gumi.

* * *

Bien pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, esta vez es el mundo de Wonderland, también conocido como "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" sé que algunas partes del capítulo pueden parecer forzadas, pero me temo que aún tengo que seguir la historia lo más que pueda, no habrá grandes cambios hasta más adelante, y tampoco serán muchos, eso sí, en el siguiente con el coliseo os traigo una sorpresa, para quienes jugaron al juego deciros que haré 2 equipos, y para que sea sorpresa hasta para mí lo haré al azar jajajaja a ver que sale.

Como antes no sé cuándo estará el próximo, pero no creo que lo acabe esta semana, he añadido una escenita en el primer capítulo para presentar al cronista real, que se me paso la primera vez. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir así que me despediré ya.

Un saludo.


	3. Coliseo del Olimpo

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _personaje pensando_ -

 **-Tecnica-**

* * *

-Oye Donald, ¿podrías enseñarnos a manejar la nave gumi?- ante la pregunta formulada por Harry Donald abandono los mandos de la nave gumi para mirarlo, curioso por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué querrías aprender a manejar la nave?-

-Supongo que Harry lo dice para que no seas tú siempre quien maneja, dado que si te cansas o te pasa algo no habrá nadie pueda sustituirte, a no ser…. ¿Goofy, tu sabes manejar la nave?- Shido le pregunto amablemente al segundo de abordo, quien dio una negativa con la cabeza.

-Podría permitir que alguno me sustituya, aunque esos dos no dan demasiada confianza- incluso aunque Harry y Shido quisieran decir algo a favor de Noctis y Sora, viendo a los dos dormir felizmente ignorantes de lo que había a su alrededor no les daban muchas ganas de defenderlos.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que salieron del País de las Maravillas, decisión de pepito llamarlo así pues ellos tenían nombres no tan agradables, y dado que desde su ubicación no recibían ninguna señal del otro mundo que el escáner registro al salir de Traverse Town no les quedo otra opción que volver y empezar el viaje desde allí, por mayor pérdida de tiempo que eso fuese, molesto sí, pero mejor que partir en línea recta con la esperanza de encontrar un mundo en mitad del cosmos.

Aunque según Donald y Goofy el vasto espacio entre mundos recibía muchos nombres, entre los que no se incluía cosmos, se llamaba Mar de los Cielos, Mar Estrellado e incluso Mar entre Mundos, la gran mayoría afirmando que el espacio entre mundos se trataba de un mar, y aunque sabían de al menos dos formas más de viajar entre mundos la más segura era con la nave gumi. Y también la más lenta.

-Mira, ahora no ocurre nada, podrías enseñarnos a Shido y a mí-

-Ajia-

-No sé, no se-

El resto del viaje de regreso a Ciudad de Paso la pasaron discutiendo con Donald, quien parecía muy reticente con la idea de enseñarles a manejar la nave gumi, no parecía demasiado atraído hacia la idea de que ellos manejaran la nave gumi, parecía pensar que se estrellarían contra las formaciones a la mínima provocación y Harry le recordó que ellos no eran Sora. Este se habría sentido ofendido si estuviese despierto, como no lo estaba mala suerte. Sora y Noctis seguían felices en su inconsciencia sin enterarse de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Conforme se fueron acercando a Ciudad de Paso el escáner finalmente recibió la señal del segundo mundo que había recibido la primera vez.

-Aja, hay esta- Donald rio con satisfacción mirando la señal y encaminando la nave hacia esa dirección –La señal es algo más débil así que este debe estar algo más lejos que Wonderland, el viaje será largo-

Y lo fue, durante las siguientes cinco horas estuvieron metidos en la cabina de la nave sin nada que hacer salvo mirar atreves del cristal de la cabina el caleidoscopio de colores y formas que era el mar estrellado, algo curioso ya que tradicionalmente el espacio se representaba como negro y ausente de color. Oh bueno, mala suerte para algunos.

Mientras Shido recordaba cada película y libro que había visto y leído en su vida y pensaba en lo muy erróneos que habían sido al representar el espacio Harry intentaba usar sus clases de astronomía y ver si podía reconocer al menos alguna estrella o constelación. No había tenido mucha suerte con eso.

Después intentaron jugar a algún juego, pero dado que Donald no parecía ser bueno con las palabras encadenadas abandonaron también. Pasado un tiempo Shido acabo durmiéndose, y pese a su negativa inicial, Harry también.

Llegaron poco después pero al ver como todos estaban dormidos decidieron descansar y bajar al mundo a echar un vistazo una vez todos se hubieran despertado.

* * *

-Ajia, parece un coliseo- después de cruzar una gran puerta se encontraron en un recinto de forma cuadrada, bastante grande y decorado con algunas antorchas. Ante ellos un gran edifico con puertas adornadas con rayos. A cada lado había un grupo de columnas que dirigían a dos superficies y sobre estas había dos estatuas, una a cada lado, portando dos espadas que se cruzaban sobre la puerta, en cada punta.

-Sep, un coliseo- Noctis miraba a su alrededor con aparente curiosidad, por su parte los demás no parecían demasiado emocionados.

-No creo que podamos hacer mucho en un coliseo- replico Harry.

-Algo hay que hacer hasta que el escáner encuentre un nuevo mundo- rebatió Donald.

-Vamos adentro- Sora los apresuro al interior, excitado por ver más de este mundo.

-Es como un niño- rio Shido.

-No veo que te quedes aquí- rebatió Harry, también siguiendo a Sora al interior.

Tras encogerse de hombros Donald y Goofy siguieron al grupo de adolescentes al interior del coliseo.

Entraron a la antesala, un lugar anterior a la arena donde los guerreros se preparaban. En ella había una entrada a la arena, no obstante esta estaba bloqueada por un cartel, y a la izquierda había un individuo sobre un pedestal echando un vistazo a un cartel con el letrero "reglas", lo curioso es que este hombre no era claramente humano, pues aparte de su altura similar a la de Donald este tenía piernas de cabra. Sora se acercó a él emocionado.

-Amm…- Antes de que sora terminara de hablar el sátiro este lo interrumpió.

-¡Justo a tiempo! ¿Me echas una mano? Empuja ese pedestal hacia allá. Hay que preparar esto para los juegos-

-Pues vamos a ocuparnos de esto- Noctis se acercó emocionado al bloque antes de empezar a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. El bloque no se movió ni un milímetro. Harry se preguntó vagamente por qué el y Sora parecían tan emocionados, puesto que ninguno de los dos había dejado de empujar el bloque por turnos.

-Es posible que crean que si lo ayudan él nos dejara participar en los juegos- Shido llego a su lado tras su turno con el bloque aun sudando, él tampoco había podido moverlo.

Viendo a Donald y Goofy intentar mover el gran bloque Harry sonrió negando con la cabeza, se le acababa de ocurrir algo.

-Donald, ayúdame- al verle alistar su varita el pato sonrió, preparándose para lanzar el conjuro que le enseño.

-Sí, sí, eso funcionara- Sora miro con fascinación como al poco tiempo entre Harry y Donald lograron mover el pesado bloque a donde el sátiro les había dicho. Inmediatamente fue a hablarlo.

-Ya está hecho-

-¿Ya? Tendrías que haber tardado mucho me… ¿Quién eres?- Sora casi cae al escucharlo.

-A quien has pedido mover el bloque- el individuo inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo, antes de fijarse en el bloque, el cual estaba efectivamente desplazado de donde antes solía estar.

-¿Habéis podido moverlo solos?- recibió un asentimiento de varias cabezas. Tras tomarse un momento salto antes de comenzar a andar sobre sus dos pezuñas.

-Este es el famoso Coliseo ¡Solo para héroes! Estoy muy liado preparando los juegos- el hombrecito no había dejado de andar durante su presentación.

-Héroes del mundo entero lucharán aquí mismo, en el Coliseo, contra monstruos feroces. Normalmente os habría despachado en el acto, pero habiendo podido mover este bloque- aun con sus esfuerzos el ligero bloque permaneció sin moverse en su sitio, pero el acabo cayendo al suelo ante el esfuerzo, su enorme barriga sobresaliendo –Os daré una oportunidad, a ver que podéis hacer. Pero os aviso, será una prueba muy dura, no apta para novatos-

Tras aceptar el reto se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la arena instándolos a seguirlo.

Al llegar a la arena se sorprendieron enormemente, sobre esta había grandes plataformas y encima varios barriles, por separado, en montaña, en conjunto, muchos barriles esparcidos por todas partes. Incluso en plataformas que parecían flotar sobre el suelo.

-Las reglas son sencillas, hay 35 barriles, tenéis 20 segundos para destruirlos todos, no habrá otra oportunidad- Sora, Goofy, Noctis y Shido se adelantaron Fil (como les dijo que se llamaba) solo los pondría a ellos a prueba, Harry y Donald al ser magos eran más de refuerzo que de acción directa. No parecieron muy ofendidos con esa clasificación.

-¿Preparados? ¡Ya!- Sora de deslizo por el suelo lo más rápido que pudo hacia los barriles de enfrente, Shido y Goofy fueron por la izquierda y derecha respectivamente, Noctis se proyecta para alcanzar los barriles de las plataformas.

Sora atacaba a los barriles para lanzarlos hacia las columnas de barriles delante de él. Shido usa el gran tamaño de Sandalphon para destruir los barriles con facilidad y pasar al siguiente. Goofy había optado por atacar a los barriles girando sobre sí mismo y Noctis los atacaba proyectándose hacia ellos.

Con esfuerzo fueron eliminando barriles hasta que Sora destruyo el último -Lo hicimos- se dejó caer al suelo cansado, pero feliz, no sabía cuánto tiempo habían hecho, pero demonios, seguro que lo tenían. Shido y Goofy regresaron a paso lento al campo de batalla, su persecución a los barriles los había conducido alrededor de la arena. Noctis se quedó en la novena plataforma a la que se había proyectado, la adrenalina en su cuerpo ya había desaparecido.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- Sora les pregunto una vez ya todos se hubieron reunido.

-Los he destruido todos- menciono Shido.

-¡Ha sido increíble! ¡No ha quedado nada!-

-Ajia-

Sora sonrió mirando a sus amigos celebrar, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había sido pero estaba seguro de que habían pasado, tras reunirse con Donald y Harry en la entrada a la arena, y tras las felicitaciones de estos, finalmente se dirigieron a la antesala donde Fil los esperaba.

-Eso han sido 19.68 segundos- Fue lo primero que escucharon nada más entrar.

-¡Toma ya!- Noctis inmediatamente reacciono saltando de alegría al saber que lo habían conseguido.

-¡Siiiii!- Sora y Noctis celebraban como si no hubiese un mañana, los demás aunque también contentos no estaban tan emocionados. Desde un principio ni Shido ni Harry estaban demasiado motivados para participar, a ambos les parecía algo problemático. Ahora bien viendo como celebraban esos dos realmente les daban ganas de participar.

-No ha estado mal críos, pero me temo que aún no participareis en el torneo-

-¿Qué? Pero si hemos superado tu estúpida prueba- el príncipe se quejó fastidiado, tenía ilusión por participar, en casa aunque se celebraban torneos entre los Kingsglaives nunca pudo participar, ahora que tenía una oportunidad de participar en uno tenía que aprovecharla. Si es que Fil los dejaba.

-Y la habéis superado aun en contra de mis expectativas, pero eso no os convierte en héroes- Fil se cruzó de brazos mirándolos atentamente –Aun en contra de mi mejor criterio os dejare participar en unas rondas de la clasificación, si las superáis todas participareis en las preliminares. Si llegáis a estas ya depende de vosotros hasta donde podáis llegar-

Era mejor clasificarse para participar que no participar en absoluto, así que aun fastidiados decidieron rápidamente participar. Solo había una cosa más, un pequeño problema que debían resolver.

-Sois demasiados- Fil fue rotundo en este punto -Si queréis participar, hacedlo en dos equipos- después se alejó para dejar que lo debatieran, aunque la decisión a estas alturas era obvia, incluso Shido y Harry quienes no tenían muchas ganas de participar no pensaban perdérselo después de llegar a este punto. Así que lo echaron a suertes.

El primer equipo estaría formado por Goofy, Sora y Shido. Para el segundo estaban Donald, Harry y Noctis.

-Bien Fil ya tenemos los equipos- Sora fue a ver al sátiro para hacerlo conocedor de la decisión tomada.

-Antes de que entréis, tomad esto- Shido cogió el pergamino que Harry le tendía -¿Qué es?-

-Un pergamino con la fórmula para otro hechizo, Fil nos lo enseño a Donald y a mí mientras hacías la prueba- Shido lo abrió para echar un vistazo en su interior -Guay-

-Bien pues el crio me informa de que ya habéis hecho los equipos. Los que vayan a participar primero que me sigan- Fil se acercó al grupo.

-Esos seriamos nosotros-

-Ajia- Shido y Goofy se acercaron a Sora.

-Bien pues, vámonos- Fil les mando una extraña mirada especulativa antes de dirigir al equipo hacia el interior de la antesala -Vosotros quedaos aquí, cuando sea vuestro turno vendré a buscaros-

El príncipe y los dos magos se quedaron en la antesala viendo como Fil se llevaba al primer grupo para la clasificación

-Buena suerte-

* * *

-Os enfrentares a varios rivales atreves de tres combates de clasificación, derrotadlos y estáis dentro- esta vez las normas eran sencillas y no había ningún contrarreloj algo de agradecer. Las batallas se realizaran en la arena, en un cuadrilátero delimitado por cuatro columnas.

-¡Adelante!- Sora salto al interior del cuadrilátero dispuesto a llegar a las preliminares, y más allá.

Shido ando tranquilo hacia el terreno de batalla, aunque al principio no estaba muy emocionado por la perspectiva, ahora aquí en la arena dispuesto a pelear para participar sentía como la emoción lo embargaba, ya que estaba aquí haría su mejor esfuerzo.

Goofy solo estaba contento viendo como sus amigos se emocionaban por la perspectiva que se les avecinaba.

-Que comience el combate, vuestros primeros adversarios son el equipo sombra- Sora, Shido y Goofy miraron con cara de circunstancia el grupo de sombras que tenían delante, un conteo rápido mostraba que eran unas seis, cada uno debía derrotar a unas dos, en condiciones normales.

-Electro- Sora alzo la llave espada liberando magia para probar el nuevo hechizo que el grupo había aprendido. El efecto fue inmediato, la llave espada se rodeó de una pequeña cantidad de electricidad antes de liberarla al medio ambiente, viajando rápidamente de regreso al suelo, a las cabezas de las sombras.

En pocos segundos el grupo de seis enemigos se había reducido a dos, dos con los que Shido y Goofy lidiaron en cuestión de segundos.

Primera ronda superada. Tiempo tardado 15.14 segundos.

Para la segunda batalla había unos cuatro soldados, Shido fue quien se divirtió con ellos. Usando su gran espada fue capaz de liquidarlos rápidamente, no pusieron demasiados problemas pues ya los habían enfrentado antes. En pocos segundos habían caído dos, y antes de que los demás pudieran pensar en lo que ocurría también estaban siendo atacados por los otros dos participantes.

Segunda ronda superada. Tiempo tardado 13.11 segundos.

Para el último combate clasificatorio había varias sombras y soldados, y un nuevo enemigo similar a los nocturnos rojos, solo que estos eran azules.

-Usaran hielo en vez de piro- supuso Shido mientras Goofy y el los atacaban, no pensaban dejar que los atacaran primero.

Mientras ambos lidiaban con los nuevos enemigos, llamados rapsodias azules por pepito, Sora se dedicaba a pelear con las sombras, nada demasiado difícil mientras mantuviera un ojo en los soldados.

Fil miraba sonriendo de medio lado, los críos eran buenos, los atacaban sin dejar ni un momento para que estos respondieran, para él a estas alturas era obvio que, sin importar de dónde venían esas cosas, ellos ya las habían enfrentado. En ese momento podía ver como Goofy asistía a Sora en su batalla contra los soldados, las sombras hacía tiempo ya que habían muerto. En poco tiempo los sincorazón fueron eliminados.

-Bien pues, eso es todo, estáis en las preliminares- Fil lo dijo sin más, sin cuidado ni contemplaciones, a estas alturas no esperaba que lo necesitaran, habían peleado bien y finalmente habían demostrado poder participar, que ganasen seria ya algo muy distinto, pero al menos no perderían nada más empezar.

-Volvamos, es el turno de los otros mocosos- los chicos se miraron antes de seguirlo, las batallas habían sido más fáciles de lo que imaginaban, y finalmente habían llegado a las preliminares.

El regreso a la antesala fue rápido y antes de que lo supiesen le estaban dando la buena nueva a los demás.

-Bueno, vosotros ya estáis dentro ahora nos toca- Noctis hablo con confianza, a su lado Harry sonrió con valentía.

-Menos cháchara y más acción, seguidme- Ahora fue el turno de Sora y compañía de quedarse mientras ellos seguían a Fil a hacer su clasificatoria.

* * *

-Las mismas reglas que a los otros zánganos, os enfrentares a varios rivales atreves de tres combates de clasificación, derrotadlos y estáis dentro- Por alguna razón era fácil imaginar que las reglas se las había dicho exactamente igual a los demás. –Cuando entréis comenzara, buena suerte críos-

Tras mirarse Noctis sonrió, Harry y Donald eran buenos magos, con ellos atacando de lejos y el de cerca no habría problemas, aunque por otra parte…. –Toma- Harry ya recibió la espada sin quejarse, ya acostumbrándose a su peso, la verdad es que era un alivio tener algún arma aparte de su varita, aunque no se sintiese cómodo con una espada. Cuando la competición acabase intentaría hacerse con otra arma, algo como una vara o similar. Lo difícil seria hacer magia con ella, pero siempre podía preguntar a Donald por consejo.

Los enemigos llegaron al campo de batalla, y al igual que con Sora y compañía la primera batalla fue contra seis sombras.

Noctis arrojo su espada para proyectarse y atacar. Por su parte Donald y Harry lanzaron magias contra las sombras, cosa difícil porque algunas veces se fundían en el suelo y escapaban, haciendo difícil acertarlas.

Se fusionaban con el suelo como defensa, pero era fácil predecir donde saldrían, sincronizándolo bien matarlas no era tan difícil.

En poco tiempo ellos también ganaron en su primer combate clasificatorio, aunque según Fil tardaron más, 17.26 segundos.

En la segunda batalla se presentaron cuatro soldados, por lo que Noctis decidió emplear un espadón. Sujetando la gran espada se acercó con más lentitud antes de asestar varios combos letales. Los que sobrevivieron a esos ataques fueron liquidados por varios conjuros.

Esta vez superaron la batalla con un mejor tiempo que ellos, en total tardaron 13.07 segundos.

Para la tercera había tres sombras, dos soldados y un nuevo tipo volador que ellos no habían visto, el rapsodia azul del que pepito les había hablado. En total cinco sincorazón.

-Los soldados son míos- con una sonrisa equipo de nuevo su espada Ex Machina y ataco con ella. Harry lanzo varios hechizos hielo intentando matar a las sombras lo más rápido posible mientras Donald lidiaba con la rapsodia a base de piro.

-¿Estamos dentro no?- Fil asintió secamente.

Después de que regresaran con los demás finalmente se reunieron ya todos como participantes en el torneo preliminar.

-Bien pues, os explicare las normas, prestad atención porque no lo repetiré. Las preliminares se dividen en cuatro bloques, cada uno de vuestros equipos está inscrito en un bloque, para ser más exactos el vuestro en el bloque C- Fil señalo a Sora –y el vuestro está en el bloque D- esta vez miro a Noctis –cada bloque está compuesto de siete batallas, y el equipo ganador de estas se enfrentara contra el ganador del siguiente bloque, es decir, que si ambos superáis las batallas de vuestro bloque os enfrentareis en la octava batalla. En la novena el equipo que gane se enfrenta al equipo ganador de los bloques A y B, quien gane se convertirá en campeón del torneo y tendrá derecho a participar en las copas que se celebraran más adelante- la explicación, si bien larga, era fácil de entender, y dejaba clara una cosa, si ganaban en su bloque se enfrentarían. –Si en algún momento quedáis fuera de combate o ya no podéis seguir, salid de la arena y no estorbéis a los participantes-

-Vale, no me esperaba tener que pelear entre nosotros- Noctis se rasco la cabeza algo incómodo.

-Bueno, si nos enfrentamos que gane el mejor- Sora no parecía demasiado preocupado, en las islas se enfrentaba continuamente con Riku por lo que no le preocupaba demasiado la posibilidad de enfrentarlos.

-Es cierto, simplemente que gane el mejor- Shido sonrió con optimismo, sabiendo que andar preocupándose ahora era inútil.

-Ajia, nos veremos en la final-

-¡No lo dudes!- Donald respondió orgulloso.

-Aunque no creo que nosotros seamos de mucha ayuda- Harry miro a Donald sonriendo de medio lado, salvo magias ninguno de los dos era demasiado útil en batalla, aunque decirle eso a Donald era ya otra cosa.

-Las primeras batallas de vuestro bloque están por comenzar, ¿preparados?-

-¡Si!-

* * *

Primer equipo. Combate uno. Equipo Sombra. 4 soldados y 3 rapsodias azules. Comienza.

En cuanto se dio la señal Sora y Shido salieron corriendo, espada en mano, para comenzar a pelear.

Lo primero que hicieron fue atacar a las rapsodias mientras Goofy resistía con los soldados, Sora se lanzó a por una de la derecha, está campaneo mientras se elevaba y descendía, moviéndose por el campo de batalla sin descanso, aunque sin hacer ningún ataque. Para eso estaban las demás rapsodias. O más bien la rapsodia, pues Shido había tenido mejor suerte que él y había liquidado a una. Rodando a un lado para esquivar el hielo que venía en su dirección Sora balanceo hábilmente la llave espada en contra de la rapsodia que preparaba su ataque eliminándola antes de que pudiera lanzarlo. Con solo una más era hora de terminar con los soldados, y ambos lo sabían.

Shido fue quien emprendió marcha para lidiar con la rapsodia restante mientras Sora ayudaba con los soldados, Goofy se había apañado para eliminar a uno, quedando tres en el campo de batalla. Moviéndose ágilmente Sora propino un potente combo a un soldado, primero ataco con un golpe circular seguido de un ataque ascendente y para rematar un golpe descendente con toda su fuerza.

Esta eliminación junto a la que Shido le hizo a la rapsodia dejo únicamente un soldado en el campo, quien ignorante de su precaria situación se enfrentó a Goofy.

Este demostró bien porque era el líder de caballeros en el castillo Disney, enfrento al soldado sin ninguna vacilación o problema, encadenando varios golpes de escudo fue capaz de detener en seco al sincorazón y derrotarlo sin dificultad.

-¡Bien echo críos!- Fil no dejaba rascarse la barba mirándolos, eran mejores de lo que en un principio había pensado ahora habría que ver a los otros tres.

Antes de que pudieran regresar con los demás cruzo la puerta otro participante, pero este parecía ser mucho más fuerte. Llevaba un extraño uniforme azul oscuro, con una bufanda roja, en su hombro derecho se hallaba una hombrera con algunos tornillos si cabeza. En la mano derecha llevaba un guante acabado en unas garras amarilla, y en varias partes de su vestimenta brillaban unas placas de armadura. Su cabello era rubio y puntiagudo, de ojos azules. Al pasar junto a ellos le echo una larga mirada calculadora a Sora, mas no dijo nada.

-Algo me dice que será un rival muy difícil si acabáis enfrentándoos a el- Fil se cruzó de brazos algo preocupado, pero no era momento para que se preocupara, ni había nada que se pudiese hacer, por ahora debía iniciar el combate del siguiente bloque, y ver que tal lo hacían los demás.

* * *

Segundo equipo. Combate uno. Equipo Helado. 3 soldados y 4 rapsodias azules. Comienza.

Noctis ni se molestó en las rapsodias, eran solo cuatro y con dos magos detrás de él no le preocupaban demasiado, en su lugar se concentró en los soldados. De un movimiento uso su acometida única para atacar a uno de ellos, encadenado varios golpes seguidos, cambiando su arma a una lanza ataco a los dos soldados con un amplio golpe circular para alejarlos de él. Mientras tanto los hechizos piro volaban surcando el aire, eliminando sin grandes dificultades a las rapsodias.

Inmediatamente se enfocaron en los dos soldados restantes, nada que in simple hielo no arreglase.

-También lo habéis superado, y debo decir que habéis tardado menos-

-Eso es porque aún pueden usar magia, cuando ya no puedan será divertido- respondió Noctis

-¿Y por qué no la usas tú? Recuerdo que lo que hiciste en contra del prestidigitador funciono bastante bien-

-Eso es por que use una granada mágica, básicamente utilizo los poderes de Lucis para introducir poder de hielo en un vial mágico y después lo uso como arma. Pero en contrapartida a este método, aparte de que solo tengo un par de esos, no se pueden reutilizar hasta que los restos del hechizo anterior se hayan disuelto, y eso tarda más de un día. Aparte de que la fuerza del hechizo resultante depende de la cantidad de poder elemental que vuelque en ellos, y sin un núcleo elemental cerca la cantidad que por ahora puedo verter es ínfima, demasiado poca para molestarme- Harry y Donald parpadearon a la explicación, a ninguno le sonaba que la magia funcionase así, pero de nuevo eran de mundos distintos, quien sabia realmente. –Aparte de eso, incluso algo tan simple como el lux Impetus consume gran cantidad de magia, de la que no me sobra. Por eso es que no puedo usarlo tanto como me gustaría-

-No me he enterado de nada- Noctis casi cayó al suelo al escuchar a Donald, lo había simplificado como había podido, pues al contrario que casi cualquier persona en su mundo ellos no tenían ni idea de la magia de Lucis.

-Lo importante es que no puede usar esas granadas mágicas por que no serían muy fuertes, ni útiles- Harry por su parte si parecía haberlo pillado, más o menos.

Primer equipo. Combate dos. Los siniestros. 10 sombras y 3 rapsodias azules. Comienza.

* * *

El gran número de sombras podría ser un problema, pero las rapsodias parecían tener más importancia al poder atacar a distancia por lo que parecía la opción más lógica lidiar primero con ellas. Dicho y hecho. Se lanzaron a por ellas antes de que tuvieran tiempo de conjurar hielo. Una vez estuvieron fuera de combate les llegó el turno de las sombras, aunque numerosas eran fáciles de liquidar, pues con un par de golpes estaban fuera de juego.

Segundo equipo. Combate dos. Incendios. 7 sombras y 5 nocturnos rojos. Comienza.

* * *

Tras el inicio del combate Donald y Harry inmediatamente se enfrentaron a los nocturnos, con Noctis atacándolos cuando tenía oportunidad. Así redujeron el número rápidamente.

Después de lidiar con los nocturnos finalmente se encargaron de las sombras, cuan numerosas como eran cayeron.

* * *

Primer equipo. Combate tres. Cálidos y Gélidos. 5 nocturnos rojos y 5 rapsodias azules. Comienza.

Esta vez no hicieron distinción de los enemigos según su elemento, simplemente los exterminaron a todos. Ya fueran nocturnos o rapsodias los atacaban por igual sin preocuparse de si lanzaban hielo o piro, solo teniendo cuidado cuando los atacaban.

Pasado un tiempo y con algo de frio y eventuales quemaduras finalmente derrotaron a todos los enemigos.

* * *

Segundo equipo. Combate tres. Gélidos y Cálidos. 5 rapsodias azules y 5 nocturnos rojos.

En el caso de Donald, Harry y Noctis fue incluso más fácil, Noctis solo necesitaba atraer su atención y permitir que los dos magos los acribillaran, fácil y rápido.

Las preliminares continuaron así, con combates complicados pero no difíciles, mientras que unos los superaban con fuerza los otros con magia, finalmente llegaron al combate cinco, que para el primer equipo consistía en una batalla con nueve rapsodias azules.

-¡Comenzad!-

Tras escuchar a Fil gritar Sora inmediatamente lanzo hechizos piro, Shido también probo a lanzarlos.

-Piro- pero por alguna razón el resultado del conjuro fue una bola de fuego más rápida y poderosa, que por contrapartida lo fatigaba también físicamente.

-Ajia-

Después de eso no tuvieron tampoco grandes dificultades, al estar peleando más con fuerza que con magia tenían toda su magia disponible. La batalla si bien dura, y fría, fue rápida, pues intentaron eliminar a los enemigos antes de que estos los congelaran a ellos.

-Ganadores Sora, Shido y Goofy-

* * *

Sin embargo había alguien más viendo el combate, este era el mercenario que habían conocido antes, y a quien parecía que deberían enfrentar en una ronda siguiente, aunque esta vez no estaba solo, había alguien más con él. Un individuo extraño llevaba una túnica negra, por lo demás todo su cuerpo era azul. Pelo incluido, aunque este pareciese de fuego.

-Ese mocoso es tu próximo rival. No debes fallar... ¡Acaba con él!-

-¿El gran dios del inframundo, asustado por un crío? Lo siento, pero mi contrato dice...-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Yo escribí el contrato! Sé que solo te exige que mates a Hércules en el torneo. Pero para llegar a él, tienes que vencer al chico, ¿no? Como dice ese viejo chivo: Regla 11: Solo es un juego, así que relajaos y divertíos. O sea que una o dos bajas no significan nada, ¿cierto?- el mercenario se marchó en silencio, dejando al extraño ser solo en la oscuridad.

-Vaya sujeto... ¡Más estirado que uno de mis finados! Aun así, custra encontrar bobos como él...-

* * *

Ambos equipos continuaron ganando, no sin dificultades, hasta que Sora, Shido y Goofy finalmente llegaron al último de su bloque, en contra del rubio mercenario.

-Combate final. VS Cloud. Comienza- Fil grito el comienzo del combate rezando por lo mejor.

Cloud se acercó despacio a ellos, mirando seriamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Goofy intento atacarlo con su escudo, pero el gran alcance de su espada, y la maestría que tenía manejándola, lo mantuvieron alejado, pero Cloud no permaneció mucho alejado de Goofy. En un momento realizo un extraño movimiento, era como una estocada, pero avanzaba como dos metros con su espada por delante, Goofy apenas pudo resistir el ataque antes de alejarse lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Goofy! ¿Estás bien?- Sora le grito al ver como recibía los ataques de Cloud, Shido maldijo antes de lanzarse contra él, comenzando a chocar espadas. El intercambio era bastante desequilibrado, Cloud era más rápido y fuerte, Shido apenas podía mantenerse al día con él, un par de intercambios más y la primera sangre voló desde el brazo con el que Shido blandía su espada. Esta salió disparada

-Tch- Shido hizo una mueca de dolor al alejarse de Cloud, la espada de Tohka había volado hasta chocar contra el suelo, disolviéndose e partículas en partículas de reiryoku.

-Joder- Sora fue esta vez quien se movió para atacarlo, pero tuvo que rodar fuera del camino una vez Cloud lanzo de nuevo una estocada.

-Ajia, puedes continuar- Goofy se había acercado a Shido preocupado, pero ese sentimiento se convirtió en confusión al ver como unas pequeñas llamas rojas cerraban a gran velocidad la herida de Shido.

-No te preocupes, mientras no sea un sincorazón no tendré demasiados problemas- Shido se levantó mientras invocaba de nuevo a Sandalphon, dirigiéndose a donde Cloud atacaba y Sora escapaba como podía, casi temeroso de intentar contratacar.

En un momento ambos dos se unieron al combate, Goofy se acercó a Sora para desviar algunos ataques usando su escudo para ello. Lo malo fue que quedo abierto a un ataque. Cloud no lo desaprovecho.

-Hyaa- Con un simple movimiento de la espada Goofy voló hasta caer al suelo, inconsciente.

-Uno menos- Sora y Shido se miraron nerviosos antes de dirigirse hacia Cloud, comenzando un ataque combinado bastante pobre, el hábil mercenario detenía todos sus ataques sin grandes dificultades. Un par de veces Shido recibió los ataques por Sora, puesto que el al poder regenerarse no estaba tan preocupado. Lo que si era preocupante era la resistencia, pues ya empezaban a notarse signos de fatiga en Sora, y sus brazos ya dolían de las pocas veces que había intentado enfrentar la inmensa fuerza del rival.

Shido en ese momento volvió a atacar a Cloud, intentando ganar tiempo para que Sora se recuperase –Tu capacidad de regeneración es curiosa, pero no podrás negar todos los daños- Cloud se colocó de nuevo en posición de estocada, Shido tomo distancia para bloquearla. Cloud se lanzó.

¡CRACK!

Con un horrible sonido Sandalphon se partió en dos fragmentos al chocar con la gran espada de Cloud.

-¡Shido!- Sora rápidamente intento atacar a Cloud sin resultados, tomando distancia antes de que este contratacara.

-¿Shido?- Sora mostro preocupación por Shido, pero este estaba demasiado incrédulo para contestarlo.

Sandalphon se había partido, el ángel que Tohka blandía se había roto, no creía que eso hubiese ocurrido nunca, que demonios se suponía que iba a hacer ahora, el único ángel que podía usar para pelear era Sandalphon, sin él era completamente inútil.

Y peor aún, ¿eso que significaba para Tohka?, es decir, había estado usando su ángel desde que comenzó la pelea con los sincorazón. ¿Era posible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta? Y si se había dado cuenta como se lo explicaría.

Por otra parte, ¿era realmente la Sandalphon de Tohka? Dado que había vuelto a una época donde no había sellado el reiryoku de ninguna espíritu salvo Kotori no estaba del todo seguro de que las espíritus tuvieran su poder sellado, sin embargo él no se sentía diferente, ahora tenía muchas incógnitas y la única cosa que sabía con certeza es que él ya estaba fuera de la competición.

-¡Joder!- ante la mirada de ambos dos Shido se acercó a Goofy antes de arrastrarlo con él fuera de la arena, yendo al lado de Fil.

-No te sientas mal crio, puedes hallar a algún herrero que arregle tu espada, sino siempre podemos buscar un sustituto para tu espada en el pueblo cerca de aquí- Fil le miro con simpatía.

-Esta espada no es una que un herrero pueda arreglar, ni siquiera sabía que se podía romper- Shido maldijo en su interior viendo lo que quedaban del orgulloso ángel de Tohka, ahora destruida tras el choque con el acero vendado de Cloud.

-¿Continuamos?- Sora miro a Cloud quien había estado en silencio desde que la espada se había partido. Sora le agradeció en silencio que no hubiese continuado peleando en ese momento, y más aún que le hubiese dado el tiempo suficiente para ver que Shido volvía con Fil llevando a Goofy con él.

-Por supuesto, ahora somos tu y yo- a estas alturas, sin Shido y Goofy sabía que sus posibilidades de victoria habían disminuido bastante, y ya eran bajas desde un principio… Por otra parte era obvio que esa espada era importante para Shido, y por su culpa se había partido. No sabía si podía ganar, pero pensaba darlo todo.

Con una profunda respiración Sora se concentró en su rival, esperando a que hiciese un movimiento, esta vez más en guardia que nunca.

Cloud asintió satisfecho a la nueva actitud de su rival, antes de reemprender el combate, comenzó con una estocada que sora esquivó rodando a la derecha, no conforme Cloud se lanzó en una segunda, y posteriormente en una tercera. Sora tuvo difícil esquivar la segunda, pero con la tercera solo le quedo intentar bloquearla, lo consiguió más o menos, pero lo que no pudo bloquear fue el ataque nuevo ataque del rubio, esta vez salto en el aire antes de arrojarse hacia el clavando la espada en el suelo y causando una pequeña onda sísmica.

El mismo Sora aceptaba que realmente no era demasiado bueno peleando, pues en la isla solo competían entre los críos y lo más difícil que hizo fue enfrentar a Tidus, Wakka y Selphie por separado y al mismo tiempo, la segunda costándole tanto o más que enfrentar a Riku, a quien en realidad nunca fue capaz de ganar al pelear con espada.

Sin embargo lo que si sabía era que desde que salió de la isla había mejorado mucho, las múltiples batallas con los sincorazón lo habían fortalecido, prueba de ello era que al salir de su isla apenas podía enfrentar a un par de soldados y ahora era capaz de vencerlos sin ayuda. Aunque parecía que las muchas batallas que había tenido si bien lo había hecho más fuerte no lo hacían rival para Cloud. Este no solo tenía más fuerza y resistencia, tenía más experiencia. Y se notaba.

Asique al ver cómo incluso su mejor esfuerzo era inútil decidió simplemente ir más allá, no le importaba lo fuerte que era su rival, él tenía que ganar, había prometido con Noctis, Harry y Donald que se verían en la final, y pensaba cumplirlo.

-Toma esto- tras esquivar una estocada le interrumpió antes de que comenzara la siguiente, atacando con todo lo que tenía, golpeando con su llave espada sin parar ni un segundo. Al ver como Cloud se echaba hacia atrás decidió retirarse, sabía que en las distancias cortas y medianas podía ser letal, pero siempre podía usar magia para atacarlo de lejos.

-Piro- -Hielo- lanzo rápidas sucesiones de hechizos gastando casi toda la magia que le quedaba, viendo como hacía poco efecto en su rival.

Volvió a lanzarse hacia él saltando para dar un golpe aéreo, seguido de un ataque que realizo girando su espada por sobre su cabeza, rematándolo con un ataque descendente que choco con la gran espada enemiga.

Retrocediendo Cloud volvió a lanzar una veloz estocada que sora esquivó rodando, antes de levantarse y atacar otra vez. Al cuarto golpe el mercenario interpuso su espada bloqueando el ataque, antes de tomar distancia y andar en pasos laterales.

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-

-Espera y veras- Sora sonrió con desafío, acercándose a Cloud para atacar, no pudiendo esquivar un ataque de estocada que le dio bastante fuerte.

-Mierda Sora- Shido miraba la gran batalla en silencio, impresionado de lo serio que podía ser el castaño. A su lado Fil tenía una reacción similar, impresionado del rendimiento del chico de la gran llave.

Por desgracia la batalla ya se había alargado suficiente. Cloud lanzo de nuevo una estocada que, aunque esquivo, no pudo bloquear el subsiguiente ataque que lo forzó al suelo.

Desde su posición observo como el rubio se acercó espada en mano hacia él, con aire amenazante. Fue vagamente consciente de que Fil y Shido quisieron acercarse en ese momento pero alguien se lo impido. Cloud elevo su gran espada y Sora se preparó para el golpe de gracia. Golpe que nunca llego, el rubio bajo la espada incapaz de terminar el trabajo.

En ese momento sucedieron varias cosas, una fue una exclamación iracunda de la posición de Fil, la segunda fue la destrucción de la vaya al final de la arena, y la última fue la invasión de esta por un gran can. Pero la palabra grande no lo hacía justicia, era un descomunal canino negro, de grandes y fuertes miembros musculosos, aunque lo que más impresionaba de él eran sus tres cabezas llenas de filosos dientes.

-Ah, lo olvidaba. Hay una regla más: "Ocurren accidentes"- Hades se perdió en la oscuridad de arena, por el lugar donde el gran cerbero había hecho acto de presencia.

Sora retrocedió asustado al verse solo contra tamaño enemigo, una cosa eran los sincorazón, ¿pero esto? No sabía siquiera de donde había aparecido. Se imaginaba que Cloud a lo mejor sería capaz de hacerlo frente, pero dado que ahora se hallaba aplastado sobre su pata delantera imaginaba que tampoco podría hacer gran cosa.

El inmenso can alzo sus cabezas dispuesto a matarlos a todos en ese mismo lugar, pero en el último momento alguien se lo impidió, otro recién llegado. Llevaba una armadura ligera de cuero coronada por una capa, una espada en su cintura y unas andalias en sus piernas. Y unos grandes músculos en sus brazos.

-Herc- Fil podría romper a llorar del alivio en su lugar.

-¡Fil, llévatelos de aquí!- no fue necesario que se lo dijeran dos veces, Fil rápidamente ayudo a Shido con Goofy y comenzaron a correr hacia las puertas del coliseo, Sora los siguió tras una última mirada hacia el llamado Herc.

Los demás que los esperaban en la antesala se mostraron sorprendidos al verlos llegar en esas formas.

-¡Uf, por los pelos! Ese perro gigante era cerbero, el guardián del inframundo y la mascota de Hades. Creo que Herc podrá encargarse de él-

-¿Crees?- Sora le pregunto incrédulo mientras Shido les explicaba lo más rápido posible lo ocurrido. -¿Teniendo que proteger a Cloud a la vez que lucha?-

-¡No lo sé! Es posible que no sea capaz. Esto no me gusta-

-Entremos- Todos miraron a Noctis sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir.

-Chico, no estarás hablando en serio, eso no es un combate cualquiera ¡Os harán pedazos!- Fil los miro incrédulo.

-Podremos ayudar en algo, no podemos dejar a ese hombre hay dentro solo con un cerbero- Harry los miraba determinado, imaginaba que este cerbero no se tranquilizaría con música, pero ya se las apañarían.

Shido los ignoro mientras trataba de invocar al ángel de Tohka, sintiendo como su reiryoku descendía en gran medida antes de invocar la espada completa, otra vez. Shido suspiro aliviado al verla.

-No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada- Shido no supo si las miradas incrédulas era por lo que acababa de decir o por su ángel restaurado, tampoco le importaba realmente.

-Ahora veras que si tenemos lo que se necesita para ser héroes-

* * *

-A lo mejor fue una mala idea- Noctis coloco su espadón frente a él para bloquear la bola de fuego.

Habían estado así desde que llegaron, al ser seis contra uno pensaron que sería más fácil, se equivocaron. El perro enorme, aparentemente llamado Cerbero, como si les importará, estaba peleando con Hércules cuando ellos llegaron, después de que se distrajera al olerlos le dio la espalda a este quien rápidamente se refugió llevando a Cloud con él. Con unas últimas dos palabras de Phil "¡Ataca!" se lanzaron a por su enemigo, al principio parecía ir bien, eran más y este solo atacaba lanzando mordiscos que si bien eran casi letales en las distancias cortas eran relativamente fáciles de esquivar. Eso fue antes de las bolas de fuego, o los golpes en el suelo.

Goofy y Shido se quedaron cerca atacando a las cabezas, Shido con más cuidado después de recibir un mordisco y descubrir que sus llamas no funcionaban con la monstruosa mascota de Hades. El problema fue que al ver el cerbero que no podía atacarlos con sus cabezas se decidió por lanzarles bolas de fuego, quien habría imaginado que tendría esa capacidad.

Harry y Donald probaron a mantenerse a distancia subiendo a las gradas para lanzarle conjuros, mientras Sora y el tomaban distancia viendo cual sería el mejor curso de acción, aparte de salir por patas de allí.

-No queda más remedio, a por sus cabezas- Sora debió de cansarse de estar huyendo y decidió pasar a la acción, tampoco es que el pudiera negarse a ello. Tras maldecir a los sidéreos se lanzó a golpear su cabeza izquierda o derecha, pero nunca la del frente. Eso demostró ser buena idea al ver como lanzaba mordiscos capaces de triturar un automóvil. En determinado momento se alzó sobre sus dos piernas traseras, algo que se tradujo mas o menos en ¡Corred insensatos!

El descomunal can descargo su pesado cuerpo contra el suelo mandando una enorme onda de choque por todo el suelo que le dio de lleno a más de uno. De hecho pareció que solo se libraron Donald y Noctis. Los demás estaban tirados por el suelo, o en el caso de Harry entre dos filas de gradas, totalmente indefensos.

Maldiciendo Noctis lanzo la lanza lo más alto que pudo para después de proyectarse caer en dirección a la cabeza izquierda. Era difícil saber si le hacía daño real cuando al golpearlo lo único que lograba era soltar neblina negra, pero mejor eso que nada.

-Piro- Harry estaba ya de nuevo en acción, con Shido y Goofy enfocándose en la cabeza derecha del inmenso can mientras Noctis hacía lo propio con la izquierda. Sora se unió inmediatamente después, ayudando con la izquierda. Donald ya estaba lanzando magias hielo y electro sobre él, siguiendo el ejemplo de Harry. Cerbero se agito con rabia al no poder acertar los golpes que querría, esta vez comenzando a sorber por la boca humo negro.

-Hu, oh- Donald quien lo vio hizo muecas raras preguntándose qué haría el enemigo a continuación. Enseguida lo supo. Una vez hubo aspirado suficiente exhalo contra el suelo inundándolo de oscuridad breves instantes antes de que esta se hundiera en el suelo saliendo poco después en forma de geiseres negros por todo el campo de batalla.

-Mierda- Sora fue golpeado por dos antes de comenzar a correr por todas partes esquivando como podía. Harry no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió cinco ataques seguidos, no parecía estar demasiado bien. Goofy fue otro que no corrió con mucha suerte, pues el recibió también varios ataques, aunque los supo encajar mejor. En cuanto a los demás les fue bastante bien, no recibiendo ninguno en el caso de Noctis. Aunque como el uso sus poderes para esquivar casi ni contaba.

-¡A él!- Sora grito con fuerza corriendo contra el can, viendo como el efecto del último ataque ya desaparecía. La batalla continuo un tiempo en ese balance, ellos atacando sus cabezas y Cerbero atacando por todas partes con dientes, fuego y oscuridad. Muy justo.

-Anda, en su espalda se esquiva bien-

-¡¿Y por qué demonios has subido hay?!- Shido grito en shock a Sora, viendo como este se había quedado en su espalda un tiempo solo viendo la pelea -¿Piensas bajar y ayudarnos?- aun riendo el chico elegido por la llave espada salto desde su espalda golpeándolo en una de sus cabezas.

Poco tiempo después finalmente el cerbero cayó al suelo sin moverse más. Habían ganado.

-Celebraría pero no tengo fuerzas ni para eso- Noctis hablo con dificultad, completamente agotado.

* * *

-... Por la presente os declaro "aprendices de Héroe" y os otorgo el derecho a participar en los juegos. Además...- un tiempo después de la batalla, y de que Noctis finalmente se levantara del suelo, salieron para reunirse con Fil y Hércules, lo que de alguna manera desencadeno en la situación actual, los seis de ellos estaban parados de pie enfrente de Fil, el cual estaba leyendo de un papel.

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo que "aprendices de héroe?- Donald se mostró muy ofendido de que aún no fuesen héroes después de enfrentar al monstro de Hades.

-No entendéis qué se necesita para ser un verdadero héroe-

-¿Que se necesita, he?- Goofy miro a Hércules interrogante.

-Eso tendréis que averiguarlo vosotros mismos. Como lo hice yo-

-No hay problema. Empezaremos demostrando nuestro valor en los juegos- Sora sonrió emocionado, esta vez ni Noctis pudo compartir su entusiasmo, apenas habían salido de una y ya quería meterse en otra…

-No habrá juegos de momento. Hay que arreglar el estropicio de la última batalla-

-Vale, volveremos- y así el grupo finalmente salió del coliseo.

Llegaron siendo unos dones nadie, según Fil, y salen siendo aprendices de héroes, también según Fil. En general no había sido una mala experiencia, y una vez todo hubo acabado al menos pudieron decir que había sido un interesante ejercicio de práctica. Extrema.

-¡Aún no puedo creer que esos chicos hayan vencido a Cerbero!-

-Entre nosotros... Yo ya había agotado a Cerbero cuando entraron los chicos-

-¡Mis labios están sellados!-

Después de salir de la antesala el grupo vio a Cloud sentado en las escaleras. Se acercaron a hablar con él.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué obedecías a ese sujeto?-

-Porque busco a alguien y Hades prometió ayudarme. Traté de usar el poder de la oscuridad, pero salió mal...- Cloud se levantó. -Caí en la oscuridad, no pude encontrar la luz-

-La encontraras, yo también estoy buscando, y no solo yo, Harry, Noctis, Shido, todos tenemos una luz que encontrar-

Cloud examino a Shido un momento antes de lanzar una única pregunta.

-¿Estas bien?- parecía genuinamente curioso, y Shido solo asintió con confianza.

-Vuestra luz ¿hu? No la perdáis de vista- el rubio comenzó a dirigirse hacia el coliseo, probablemente para hablar con Fil y Hércules, pero había una pregunta más que Sora debía hacer.

-¿Qué tal una revancha? Esta vez sin poderes ocultos-

-Creo que pasó- Cloud sonrió peinándose hacia atrás, Sora también dejo que una sonrisa aflorara en su rostro.

El grupo miro con distintas reacciones como Cloud ingresaba en la antesala, fue un gran adversario, pero en el futuro estaban seguros que sería un gran aliado.

-Vámonos-

Y después de una última mirada hacia el coliseo finalmente cruzaron la puerta que los conducía a un nuevo mundo, sabiendo que tarde o temprano regresarían a este.

* * *

-Es fuerte, simpático, te ayuda cuando lo necesitas y además es atractivo. Es perfecto... ¡Perfecto!... ¡Perfectamente odioso! ¡Me ataca los nervios!- Hades rugió furioso mientras creaba una inmensa columna de fuego que ilumino como el sol la noche cerrada. Después de la explosión pareció tranquilizarse.

-Un momento... ¿De qué te preocupas? Ahora todas las piezas encajan. ¡Tranquilo! Haré esto: dejare que Hércules entrene al chico... y en los próximos juegos, me ocuparé de los dos- Hades sonrió, aun sabiendo de la presencia que había detrás de él, una visita no deseada.

-Tú no te metas en esto. ¡Los juegos son cosa mía!-

-Como desees. A ver cuando logras derrotarle. Pero ten cuidado, no sería la primera vez que un elegido de la llave espada arruina tus planes-

* * *

Y finalmente llegamos al final del tercer capítulo, el coliseo del olimpo, aunque estoy seguro de que no será el último capítulo que haga de él. En el final he decidido meter un pequeño homenaje al BBS, pues es uno de mis juegos favoritos de la saga.

Un saludo y hasta la próxima.


	4. Selva Profunda

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _P_ _ersonaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

En respuesta del review.

 **Guest.** Mientras que ya tengo algunas parejas pensadas, y la única que puedo decir por ahora es Shido/Espíritus, admito que Aqua no era la pareja que tenía planeada para Harry, pero este es el cuarto capítulo del primer fic, hay tiempo de sobra para pensar y planear si quiero esa pareja, por ahora te digo que se mirara esa opción.

* * *

-¿No querían aprender a manejar la nave?- Donald miraba a los chicos durmiendo con un poco de disgusto, después de lo sucedido en el coliseo había pensado en darles unas clases para que comenzaran a manejar la nave, solo a Harry y Shido, pero no había podido por que estos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos al subir a la nave. Apenas y habían podido fijar el nuevo rumbo.

-Ajia, estarán agotados- Goofy les miraba con simpatía, era bastante posible que en sus anteriores mundos no tuviesen que estar todo el día peleando, y al no estar acostumbrados se cansaban con facilidad. Estaba convencido de que si Shido y Harry habían permanecido despiertos en el primer viaje en la nave era únicamente por la emoción, ahora está ya se había disipado en gran medida y el agotamiento físico los vencía con facilidad.

Donald resoplo no muy convencido y lo dejo estar, ya habría tiempo para enseñarles, por ahora los dejaría descansar.

Hacía ya un par de horas desde que salieron del coliseo, al parecer esta vez sí habían captado la señal del nuevo mundo, este se hallaba a mitad de camino entre el País de las Maravillas y el Coliseo del Olimpo, la forma de nombrar a los mundos que visitaban que tenía Pepito estaba más allá de ellos, así que sin ningún destino mejor emprendieron viaje en la nave gumi hacia el nuevo destino.

Pasaron un par de horas sin que nadie tuviera nada mejor que hacer que dormir, salvo Donald pero como él era quien manejaba la nave para ellos no contaba. Un tiempo después finalmente comenzaron a despertar.

-Huaaa- Sora bostezo aun con sueño mirando a su alrededor, tardando un poco en recordar donde estaban.

-Buenos días- Saludo Shido.

-No son buenos si aún se puede dormir- se quejó Noctis

-Ajia, hace un par de días que no dormís más de cuatro o cinco horas, es normal que tengáis sueño- Goofy expuso un tema interesante, pues como él decía desde que comenzaron a viajar en la nave gumi y visitar algunos mundos ya no sabían bien si era de día o de noche, siendo una vaga referencia la cantidad de sueño que cada uno tenía en cada momento, lo que había desequilibrado bastante su horario de sueño, bueno, mala suerte, ahora no tenían forma o manera de cambiar eso salvo dormir en la nave gumi así que simplemente lo hacían.

Era en momentos como estos, estando todos despiertos, cuando aprovechaban a llevarse algo a la boca, siendo unas raciones al estilo militar. Según Donald no estaban demasiado buenas, pero en la nave durarían mucho tiempo sin echarse a perder. Parecía una forma bastante práctica de guardar comida. Aunque estuviese malísima.

-Esto no es comida de verdad- Noctis no esperaba un plato que estuviese al nivel de algo cocinado por Ignis, pero si algo mejor que la bazofia de comida que tenían.

-Es lo mejor que hay, comételo y cállate- Donald le contesto masticando su comida. La comida tenia forma de barrita energética y según Goofy era como comer una dieta equilibrada.

-Al menos tenemos comida- Harry se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. Al menos era mejor que la comida de tía Petunia, no que eso fuera demasiado complicado.

-No sé de qué os quejáis- Sora comía las barritas a dos manos, su batalla con Cloud y posterior enfrentamiento con Cerbero lo había dejado famélico.

-La verdad es que en algún momento preferiría cocinar antes que comer las barritas- Shido comento sentado en su silla, masticando la comida.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- Harry le miro interesado, él no es que fuese un experto cocinero, pero tras años viviendo con sus queridos tíos sabia defenderse en la cocina.

-Me crie con mi hermana pequeña y unos padres que estaban siempre trabajando en el extranjero _o más bien trabajando en ratatosk_ \- la última parte la pensó para sí, consciente de que aun a pesar del tiempo juntos nunca les había hablado de su mundo -¿Cómo es vuestro mundo?-

Los demás se quedaron un poco en silencio tras escuchar la pregunta, Sora fue el primero en contestar.

-En mi caso solo hay un pueblo y en el océano cerca unas islas, es donde Kairi, Riku y yo solíamos jugar de niños- Sora comenzó a contarles, sonriendo con nostalgia –Bueno, un pueblo en la parte que he visto, sé que hay más ciudades, pero nunca fui a ninguna de ellas, mi familia siempre ha vivido en el pueblo y no veían razón para salir de él. Ahora me pregunto cómo estarán- Sora guardo silencio al final, siendo consciente de que los demás probablemente estaban igual.

-El mundo original donde debí haber nacido se llama Eos, pero unos diez años antes de mi nacimiento mi padre, el rey de Lucis, Regis, utilizo el poder de una reliquia para enviar todo el reino a un nuevo mundo, Remanente- pasados unos minutos Noctis tomo el relevo para hablar de su mundo, aunque su caso fuera algo particular –El nuevo mundo tenía cuatro grandes reinos, Vale, Mistral, Vacuo y Atlas. Aunque después de llegar Lucis se convirtió en el quinto reino- ahora había captado la atención de todos –Se por la historia que huimos de nuestro mundo para escapar de una guerra, pero al llegar al nuevo nos encontramos con unas criaturas llamadas Grim. Cuando llegue a Ciudad de Paso estaba asistiendo a una escuela para aprender a enfrentarlos- Noctis finalizo su relato.

-Yo solo tengo dos lugares de los que podría hablar. La casa de mis tíos, donde me crie- Harry no añadió nada más del lugar, los demás aunque intrigados guardaron silencio –El segundo es la escuela de magia a la que asistía, Hogwarts. Fue allí donde conocí a mis amigos, Ron y Hermione. Después pase los siguientes años aprendiendo magia, aunque a veces tuviera momentos difíciles. También conocí a mi her… no importa, da igual- Harry bajo la cabeza triste sin contar nada más y los demás lo respetaron, sabían que si quisiese contar más lo haría.

-Eso pues me deja a mi- Shido suspiro viendo como después de los demás había llegado su turno –En mi caso como ya he mencionado vivo con mi hermana pequeña Kotori, en una ciudad llamada Tengu, fue construida en el centro de una zona allanada por un terremoto espacial- al ver las miradas interrogantes este explico algo mas –Es un desastre similar a un agujero negro que destruye todo lo que toca, el primero destruyo la gran mayoría de un continente-

-Pero eso es horrible, ¿Por qué se produce algo semejante?- Shido miro a Sora durante un tiempo decidiendo si les contaba o no. Originalmente no tenía planeado hacerlo, pero después de las cosas que habían pasado juntos decidió hacerlo, algo le decía que ellos no sacarían las mismas conclusiones del AST, no, era más correcto decir que sabía que no las sacarían.

-Son causados por unas existencias conocidas como espíritus. Hasta donde se son chicas que en algunos casos fueron una vez humanas, son un tipo de existencia especial que descansan en un tipo de espacio alternativo. Cuando son arrastradas a mi mundo causan, en contra de su voluntad, los terremotos espaciales- después de terminar su explicación guardo silencio viendo las reacciones que compartían los demás.

-Eso es…- Noctis se había quedado sin palabras.

-Dios santo- Harry negó con la cabeza horrorizado, tantísima destrucción por unas pobres chicas que ninguna culpa tenían.

-Eso que has dicho, "en contra de su voluntad", hay gente que las ataca aun sabiéndolo, ¿Verdad?- Shido miro a Noctis algo sorprendido, no imaginándose que llegaría a esa conclusión.

-Sí, una organización llamada AST tomo la postura de que si las aniquilaban ya no causarían terremotos al venir- Shido hablo con tristeza y enojo, aun le dolía pensar que Origami formara parte de ese grupo.

-¡Pero qué culpa tendrán ellas!- Donald estaba horrorizado pensando en que alguien pudiese hacer daño a otra persona por algo que estaba por completo fuera de su control.

-Ajia- ni siquiera Goofy parecía tener su usar energía, lucia apagado y triste. Shido se arrepintió un poco de haberlo contado al ver las reacciones de furia y tristeza. Furia contra el AST y tristeza por las espíritus, quienes estaban obligadas a causar destrucción en contra de su voluntad y eran perseguidas por ello.

-Aunque pueda tener sentido en un sentido completamente retorcido, siempre hay otras formas-

Después de eso Shido trago algo de saliva, la verdad es que le daba bastante vergüenza hablar del método de sellado, pero supuso que mientras no dijese el método en si no habría demasiado problema.

-Esta es Sandalphon, es un ángel, un arma de la espíritu conocida como Tohka Yatogami- Shido invoco la susodicha espada, notando como los demás le prestaban especial interés por primera vez –Y si la tengo es que, por alguna razón que aun desconozco, tengo la capacidad de sellar los poderes de los espíritus en mi cuerpo para evitar que se pierdan en el otro lado y puedan vivir una vida normal- Shido ignoro los jadeos sorprendidos.

-Puedes sellar su poder, pero, ¿cómo funciona eso?- Sora hablo completamente sorprendido, aunque los demás no estaban mejor.

-No lo sé- Shido corto rápidamente la conversación un poco rojo, la verdad es que no le apetecía continuar hablando de su mundo más tiempo, no sabiendo donde podría acabar esa conversación.

Respetando, aun con dificultad, el deseo de Shido los demás guardaron silencio un tiempo, aunque todos veían a Shido ahora con una nueva luz.

Harry y Noctis en especial estaban pensativos, aunque de forma distinta ambos se habían sentido completamente desgraciados en más de una ocasión, pero al compararse con las espíritus se sintieron fatal, agradecieron en silencio que Shido fuese capaz de ayudarlas y se juraron que si algún día Shido les pedía ayuda no dudarían ni un segundo en prestársela.

-Ajia, por eso estabas tan sorprendido de que la espada se rompiera en la batalla con Cloud- Sora levanto la cabeza recordando el momento, efectivamente recordó como la expresión sorprendida de Shido casi no le cabía en el rostro. Como si no pudiese entender lo que estaba sucediendo, sabiendo ahora de los ángeles era normal.

-Exacto, no imaginaba que la espada pudiese ser destruida- pues aun con las veces que la había usado y había visto como Tohka la blandía jamás dio muestras de romperse con excepción de cuando enfrentaron a la llamada maga más fuerte del mundo. El que Cloud la hubiese partido con tanta facilidad significaba que él era tan fuerte como Ellen – _No, algo me dice que él era realmente más fuerte que eso, realmente creo que es mucho más fuerte que Ellen_ -

-Supongo que siendo el arma de un espíritu es normal que no se…- Harry no termino de hablar al notar una gran sacudida en la nave.

Cuando alzaron la mirada vieron una especie de camino creado con bloques a ambos lados, estaban llegando al mundo. En ese momento guardaron silencio observando en fascinante silencio como Donald maniobraba la nave para destruir a los sincorazón y seguir el sendero verde. No fue muy complicado, lo más difícil fue sortear los disparos que les lanzaban, apenas recibieron uno y ya tembló toda la nave.

Pasado un tiempo finalmente cambio el espacio a su alrededor, paso de ser azul nebuloso a ser rojo azulado, esta vez el camino tenía varios bloques en forma a romboide y en su interior anillos, era más fácil seguir el camino que intentar esquivar los obstáculos, aunque con los meteoritos era ya otro cantar. Finalmente después de un tiempo legaron frente al mundo esta vez parecía una gran expansión verde, con un pequeño edificio de madera.

-Donald, puede que el rey Mickey esté ahí abajo- supuso Goofy

-¡No creo que esté en un sitio tan agreste! Sigamos viaje- Donald parecía dispuesto a dar la vuelta, pero Sora rápidamente se opuso.

-Espera, que pasa con nuestros amigos, podrían estar ahí abajo. Hay que comprobarlo-

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Tenemos una misión importante!-

-Y nosotros buscamos a nuestros amigos recuerdas- Noctis le pregunto mosqueado al pato, aunque no tan enfadado como Sora.

-¡Aterriza!-

-¡No!-

-¡Vamos!-

-Uf- Goofy miraba de un lado a otro nerviosamente, viendo como Sora y Donald chocaban a gritos, los demás estaban también algo mosqueados, pero ni de lejos tanto como Sora.

-¡Si digo que bajamos, bajamos!- Sora se abalanzó sobre los mandos, mala idea para alguien que apenas y había visto como se manejaban.

-¡Sora calmarte!- Harry intento llegar hasta el, cosa difícil con la nave sacudiéndose salvajemente.

-¡No toques eso! ¡Nooo!- Donald intento detener lo indetenible, con una última sacudida empezaron a caer en picado con la nave gumi dando giros sobre sí misma.

-¡Vamos a morir!- Noctis se había agarrado a su asiento con fuerza, aterrado.

-Me estoy mareando- Shido se había caído de su asiento incapaz de mantenerse en él.

Con más trompicones, sacudidas y giros la nave siguió descendiendo al mundo.

* * *

-Haaaaaaaaaaa- Sora gritaba en pánico viendo como la gran cabaña de madera se acercaba a él a gran velocidad. O más bien era él quien caía.

-Vaya- Goofy estaba algo preocupado.

-Nooooo- Harry gritaba también asustado viendo cómo se acercaban a la cabaña más y más.

Después de que la nave gumi comenzara a caer el techo de la cabina había salido volando, y ellos tres habían caído directos a la gran construcción sin paracaídas. Habiendo un mago no debería haber mucho problema, pero este no tenía muchos conocimientos y aún estaba estudiando, por lo que una dolorosa caída parecía inevitable. Al menos no moriría nadie, esperaban.

Sora fue el primero en caer, chocando con el techo y haciendo un agujero directo al interior, en él choco con algunas cosas más que sirvieron para amortiguar su caída.

Harry y Goofy tuvieron suerte similar, aterrizaron sin demasiadas dificultades, y aún vivos para su alivio.

-Maldita sea, ya fue malo estrellarme contra el sauce en el coche del señor Weasley, esto es peor- Harry se froto su dolorida espalda.

-Ow, ow, ow, ow,- Goofy estaba algo mejor, se las apaño para intercalar su escudo antes de la caída y eso pudo frenar y amortiguar el golpe en gran medida. Aun así dolía.

-Ay, mi cabeza- Sora se rascaba su cabeza viendo un poco blanco -¿Donald? ¿Shido? ¿Noctis?-

Pero era obvio que ninguno de ellos se encontraba cerca, no había nadie más con ellos en la cabaña. Aun a pesar de ello podían oír unas pisadas, como si algún animal estuviese acechando en las sombras de la casa, vigilando a sus nuevas presas. En un momento un leopardo salto de la segunda planta cayendo enfrente de Sora, este rápidamente invoco la llave espada pero de un zarpazo lo estrello contra unas cajas. Este continúo agazapado, antes de rugir.

-Piro- Harry probo a lanzarle varios hechizos, pero el ágil animal no tardo en esquivarlos.

El leopardo no tardo en atacar a Sora una vez más, pero esta vez sus esfuerzos se encontraron con el escudo de Goofy. Quien rápidamente lo rechazo. Sora aprovecho el momento para colocarse rápidamente al lado del leopardo para golpearlo con la llave espada.

-Hua- Sora fallo el ataque cuando el leopardo salto sobre él y fue directo por Harry, este maldijo antes de lanzar un hielo y rodar fuera del camino. Goofy lo ataco en ese momento con el escudo mandándola hacia sora, quien rápidamente encadeno un combo y lanzo al leopardo a una esquina.

-Arf, arf- Sora respiraba con dificultad, la caída y posterior combate no le había sentado nada bien. Despacio se acercó al leopardo inmóvil manteniendo la guardia alta, esperando un ataque sorpresa que no tardó en llegar. Con un zarpazo este cayo hacia atrás, y el animal habría aprovechado para atacarlo si no se lo hubiesen impedido, pero no fue Harry o Goofy quien lo impidió, sino una nueva persona a la que nunca habían visto, se habría colado por uno de los agujeros del techo de la mansión.

El hombre detuvo al leopardo manejando hábilmente una lanza de madera, tras forcejear un poco alejo al animal, quien lo miro unos momentos antes de lanzarse por la ventana desapareciendo poco después.

Una vez que el animal se hubo retirado finalmente pudieron respirar tranquilos, Sora pudo apreciar mejor por primera vez a su salvador. Era un hombre adulto, con cabello castaño largo muy desaliñado. Únicamente llevaba un taparrabos.

-Sabor. Peligro- su voz era profunda, pero no sonaba amenazante.

-Ehm. Gracias- Sora se rasco la mejilla algo nervioso, mientras Goofy y Harry guardaban sus armas.

-Gracias- el misterioso hombre repitió las palabras que Sora acababa de decir.

-¿Qué es este sitio?-

-Este sitio, este sitio…- Sora parpadeo.

-Vale…. ¿A dónde han ido los demás?-

-Sora, no creo que sepa quiénes son los demás- Harry se palmeo la frente incrédulo.

-Estamos buscando a nuestros a nuestros amigos, ¿los has visto?- el hombre solo inclino la cabeza sin entender -Amigos- Sora señalo su pecho.

-¡Amigos!- El hombre repitió el mismo movimiento de Sora.

-¡Eso mis a…- Harry llamo su atención.

-Solo repite lo que estás haciendo, no creo que te entienda-

-Buscando Amigos- Harry se giró hacia el hombre, si al final los había entendido tendría que disculparse, no es como si le importase hacerlo.

-Amigos aquí- todos miraron al hombre incrédulos.

-¿En serio?- Sora se alegró al escuchar las noticias.

-*&&X%- Harry inclino la cabeza en confusión, seguro de no saber lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Hu?-

-*&&X%. Amigos aquí-

-No sé si entiendo lo que dices, pero iremos contigo- Sora se giró mirando si alguno tenía algo que decir. Decisión unánime ir con él.

-Tarzán. Tarzán ir- Tarzán se señaló el pecho.

-Yo soy Sora. Ellos Goofy y Harry. Nosotros ir ir- después de las presentaciones Tarzán camino a las puertas de la cabaña y tras abrirlas se dirigió al exterior, los demás le siguieron entre exclamaciones sorprendidas. La vista que se extendía ante ellos era la de un gran bosque de enormes árboles, y esta vez al contrario que en el País de las Maravillas eran arboles normales. También eran capaces de ver un gran mar blanco formado por nubes, demostrando que estaban por sobre el nivel de las nubes, eso debía de ser increíblemente alto.

La cabaña se asentaba sobre la copa del árbol más grande, erigida sobre el tronco del gran árbol, para ello habían construido varios soportes de madera unidos entre sí, para evitar posibles accidentes habían desplegado sobre ella una red.

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos?- Shido, Noctis y Donald habían acabado en el claro de un bosque, rodeados de árboles y de bambú. –Espero que los demás estén bien-

-A quién le importa Sora, podemos hallar al rey sin él- Donald bufó desde su posición tumbado de lado encima de una roca.

-A ti te importa- Noctis le respondió sencillamente. –Y creía que tu rey os había encargado la misión de encontrarlo- Donald gruño al escucharlo.

-De todos modos, no ha sido muy agradable de tu parte negarte a bajar y echar un vistazo, Donald- Shido lo riño.

-¡Bah!- Donald resoplo buscando a tientas su bastón. Se encontró en su lugar con un mono. Ambos se miraron a la cara antes de –Aaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Su grito debió causar algo, pues en el bosque tras ellos oyeron varios ruidos. El mono aprovecho ese momento para huir, dejando tras de sí un bloque gumi.

Del bosque surgió un nuevo individuo, este era también hombre aunque, a diferencia de Tarzán, este si estaba vestido de forma normal con un pantalón marrón y una camisa amarilla. En sus manos llevaba una escopeta. Lo más disimuladamente que pudieron Shido y Noctis se pusieron en guardia.

* * *

De un gran salto Tarzán descendió a la red, antes de saltar y perderse entre las ramas de loa árboles.

-Me da a mí que habrá que seguirlo- comento Harry.

-Eso creo- Sora salto también a la red, instantes después los demás lo siguieron.

Al poco tiempo cayeron en un nivel inferior, en el centro había un gran tronco hueco. Tarzán salto a su interior A su alrededor todo estaba cubierto de verde, sobre una gran plataforma había un cofre y después de que sora lo cogiera siguieron el mismo camino que su nuevo amigo.

-Vámonos- Sora fue el primero en saltar.

-Hay- Harry no tardo en seguirlo.

-Ajia- y finalmente Goofy cerro la marcha.

Cuando pudieron darse cuenta estaban deslizándose sobre el tronco de un árbol, con Tarzán algo adelantado.

-Yiha- Sora grito disfrutando como un enano el deslizarse atreves del tronco a gran velocidad. Harry se sentía sinceramente igual, los carritos de gringotts eran divertidos, pero sinceramente esto era mejor. Mucho mejor. Goofy iba algo atrás, aunque este también estaba disfrutando la experiencia.

Acelerar echándose hacia adelante, frenar inclinándose hacia atrás, saltar para evitar las ramas más gruesas o atacarlas con la llave espada, todo estaba permitido. Riendo como pocas veces en su vida Sora y Harry comenzaron a competir entre ellos para ver quien llegaba antes al destino, poco después Tarzán pareció unirse.

-Hya- de un golpe Sora rompió una rama que estaba en su camino, aunque después acabo comiéndose la siguiente para risa de Goofy. Harry y Tarzán aprovecharon ese momento para adelantarse. Sora maldijo antes de inclinarse hacia adelante negándose a perder.

Al final fue un empate, Sora había perdido un tiempo valioso al chocar, pero un impresionante despliegue de habilidad fue capaz de alcanzarlos antes de que llegaran al final, saltando al tiempo que Tarzán lo hizo.

Al aterrizar con sus pies sobre el suelo se encontraron en un nuevo lugar, esta vez parecía habitado. Enfrente suya había una mesa y sobre ella varios instrumentos de investigaciones, como microscopios. Detrás había amontonadas varias cajas y maletas. A su derecha había una gran tienda de campaña amarilla, y más allá una gran zona cubierta por una lona, parecía un pequeño almacén. También había unas cuerdas con ropa mojada y una mesa para tomar té cerca de un reloj de cuco.

-¡Otra vez!- Sora levanto los brazos emocionado. Harry hubiese repetido sin dudar, pero se distrajeron al ver como Tarzán se dirigía a la tienda.

Lo siguieron hacia la puerta del campamento.

Tarzán cruzo las cortinas entrando al interior. Por dentro parecía muy hogareño el suelo estaba cubierto por alfombras y las paredes adornadas con algunos cuadros. Y en una de las esquinas había una mujer operando una máquina.

-¡Jane!- esta dejo de trabajar en la máquina, pudiendo verse que se trataba de un proyector, y se giró a mirar a Tarzán, sonriente.

-¡Tarzán!- tenía unos amables ojos azules –Oh, ¿Y quiénes sois vosotros?-

-Eh… Hola, yo…- pero sora no pudo decir nada más, pues la chica le interrumpió sonriente -¡Hablas mi idioma! Entonces no eres pariente de Tarzán ¿Has venido también a estudiar a los gorilas?- este y Sora se miraron.

-¿Pariente?- Harry pregunto con curiosidad.

-Lo dudo mucho- el hombre armado ingreso en la tienda, llevando tras de sí a Shido, Noctis y Donald.

-¡Chicos!- el rostro de Shido se cruzó con una gran sonrisa al verlos.

-¡Noctis! ¡Shido! ¡Donald!- Sora olvido su previo enfado con Donald antes de tomarse de las manos con él, ambos obviamente contentos por haberse encontrado.

-Hump- ambos se dieron la espada cruzándose de brazos cuando recordaron que estaban enfadados, causando que los demás negaran divertidos.

-¡Payasos!... Obviamente no sirven para cazar gorilas- el hombre que los acompaño hasta aquí se marchó molesto.

-Sr. Clayton, los estudiamos, no los cazamos- antes de que Jane terminara de hablar la interrumpieron.

-Lleva una escopeta- Harry y Noctis hablaron a la vez haciendo notar un punto obvio.

-Es una investigación, el Sr. Clayton solo es precavido- no es que Shido o los demás se lo tragaran, pero lo dejaron estar. –Bueno, cuantos más seamos, mejor. La tienda no es gran cosa, pero consideraos en vuestra casa- la tienda ya era mejor que la casa de sus tíos más hogareña, pero Harry decidió no comentar nada.

-Bueno, de todos modos- -Yo me quedo- Sora y Donald hablaron a la vez.

-¿Hu?- Sora se giró hacia Donald sorprendido.

-Mira lo que encontramos- Shido saco de su bolsillo un pequeño bloque rojo.

-¿Hm?- Harry parpadeo confuso.

-¿Qué es eso?- Sora miro el pequeño bloque con confusión pintada en la cara.

-Es un bloque gumi. Nuestra nave está hecha de estos bloques- Goofy contesto.

-Eso quiere decir… Que el rey podría estar aquí. Tenemos que trabajar juntos para buscarle. ¡Por ahora!-

-Bien dejare que me acompañéis. ¡Por ahora!- los demás simplemente miraban de Donald a Sora como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

-Estos dos- Noctis negó con la cabeza exasperado.

-Perdón la pregunta Jane, pero dijiste que Sora no podía ser pariente de Tarzán porque habla nuestro idioma. ¿Exactamente a que te referías?- Jane miro a Harry antes de responder amablemente.

-Parece que a Tarzán le criaron los gorilas en la selva. Sigue sin ser fácil comunicarse con él, pero está aprendiendo-

-¿Así que allá arriba estaba hablando el idioma de los gorilas?- pregunto Sora rememorando cuando hablaron con Tarzán en la cabaña del árbol.

-Así es- Jane asintió, no estaba del todo segura de donde se habían conocido, pero si sabía que Tarzán no podía hablar muy bien su idioma.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Harry recordando el extraño sonido que hizo cuando le preguntaron por sus amigos.

-¿Así que, estáis buscando a vuestros amigos?-

-Sí, Tarzán dijo que estaban aquí, y algo que no entendí- Jane se quedó en silencio, cavilando.

-Puede que el proyector nos sea de ayuda. Enseñaremos las diapositivas a Tarzán y quizá asocie alguna con esa palabra-

-Perfecto pues- Shido sonrió ante el plan.

Pero no podía ser tan fácil, Jane se dio cuenta rápidamente de que las diapositivas habían desaparecido. El grupo decidió salir a buscarlas.

La primera que encontraron estaba sobre la montaña de maletas, enfrente del campamento. La segunda estaba en la zona de investigación, al lado de un caballete con una pintura de Tarzán. La segunda la hallaron sobre unas maletas al lado del campamento.

Las demás no las encontraron tan fácil por lo que se separaron para buscar.

-¿Las encontráis?- Jane había salido de la tienda para ver si tenían suerte con las diapositivas. –Llevamos tres- Sora le entrego las que habían encontrado y esta a su vez les dijo que aún debían hallar otras tres.

-Ya está anocheciendo, será mejor que prepare algo para cenar- Jane hecho un largo vistazo al cielo teñido de naranja.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- Shido se ofreció amablemente para ayudar. Pero Jane se mostró más sorprendida que otra cosa -¿Sabes cocinar?-

Shido rio un poco al oír la pregunta –Mis padres rara vez estaban en casa y tenía una hermana pequeña, fue algo de necesidad- Jane se mostró algo sorprendida, aunque rápidamente acepto encantada la ayuda.

-¿Una tercera mano amiga?- aunque la oferta fue sincera Jane se negó a la oferta de Harry, menciono que no debía preocuparse.

Después de que ambos ingresaran en la tienda para comenzar a preparar la comida pudieron encontrar otra diapositiva, esta sobre una maleta en el pequeño almacén a la izquierda de la tienda. Tan solo les quedaban dos cuando Tarzán los llamo desde encima de la tienda.

-¿No será?- Donald miro sospechosamente hacia la tienda amarilla antes de trepar hábilmente hacia el tejado, donde efectivamente encontró otra diapositiva. Sora corría detrás de él emocionado.

-He- Sora sonrió de medio lado mientras recorría el techo del almacén, no tenían ya muchas ideas y siempre podía probar. -¡La tengo!- Sora mantuvo en alto la última diapositiva que habían estado buscando, les había llevado tiempo pero habían reunido las seis para el proyector.

-Volvamos- y con todas las diapositivas en su poder pusieron marcha hacia la tienda. Al ingresar fueron recibidos por el olor de la comida en preparación.

-¿Que estáis haciendo?- Harry se acercó a ellos curiosos, los demás solo tenían hambre.

-Hemos preparado unos huevos fritos y he hecho un poco de arroz como acompañamiento- fue la respuesta de Shido.

-Comida caliente- a Noctis se le hacia la boca agua al pensar en comida real y no las barritas que había en la nave gumi.

-¿Tenéis las diapositivas?- ante la respuesta afirmativa Jane se acercó al proyector, preparándolo. La comida ya olvidada en un rincón de la tienda.

-Bien pues, las pondremos a ver si con alguna hay suerte- encendió el proyector antes de apuntarlo hacia la pared y proyectar la primera diapositiva.

Esta mostraba un castillo antiguo.

-….- Sora miro la diapositiva como embobado, como si lo reconociera.

-¿Qué pasa, Sora?- interrogo Donald.

-¿Qué? Eh… Nada-

-Estas seguro, estas pálido- Noctis le miraba con curiosidad, pero este desestimo la preocupación con un movimiento de mano.

- _Ese lugar… Me resulta muy familiar. Pero ¿por qué? Yo nunca había salido de mi isla_ \- Sora estaba bastante sorprendido y pensativo, el castillo le había despertado emociones encontradas, melancolía, añoranza y tristeza, pero eso debería ser imposible. Él nunca había estado en un castillo.

La siguiente diapositiva mostraba a un hombre arrodillado ante una dama, le estaba ofreciendo un gran ramo de flores. La siguiente exhibía a una anciana sosteniendo feliz a una niña con un largo vestido. En la siguiente aparecía únicamente un gorila encorvado. Y en la última se veía un barco surcando el océano. La siguiente era un duelo entre dos hombres uno tenía el florete en alto y el otro había entrado en posición de combate, el proyector se apagó después de mostrarles la última.

-¿Bueno, Tarzán?- Jane miro al hombre en taparrabos, esperando que este hubiese reconocido algo.

-¿Algo?- Sora le miro con algo de esperanza, esperando que este hubiese reconocido alguna diapositiva que vinculara con algo que hubiese visto antes. Para su decepción este negó con la cabeza. –Noo…- Sora cabeceo desanimado.

Pero había uno que tomo esto como una oportunidad de hablar. –Entonces solo queda un sitio- Clayton ingreso en la tienda a paso lento. –Joven, llevamos ya un tiempo en esta selva. Pero nunca hemos visto a esos amigos vuestros-

-De eso no me cabe duda- Noctis lo miro con extrañeza.

-Si los hubierais visto hace tiempo nosotros estaríamos con ellos- Harry señalo lo obvio.

-Se perdieron al mismo tiempo que nosotros a fin de cuentas- Shido fue el último en hablar para marcar lo obvio.

Clayton se mantuvo callado unos segundos, mirando a los jóvenes con ira mal disimulada –Si están aquí deben de estar con los gorilas, pero Tarzán nos los oculta-

Jane hablo rápidamente para proteger a Tarzán –Verá, Sr. Clayton, Tarzán no ocultaría…-

-¡Entonces llévanos allí! Con los gorilas. Go-ri-las- Clayton se colocó delante de Tarzán.

-De todos modos ya es tarde, será mejor dormir algo, podemos buscar más mañana cuando amanezca- Noctis sonrió a Clayton fingiendo preocupación. No le gustaba este hombre, y aún menos la manía que tenía con los gorilas. Estaba seguro de que al contrario que Jane él no había ido allí para investigarlos. Mejor mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de ellos.

No fue muy difícil para los demás entender lo que Noctis hacía, y en pensamientos un moreno y un peliazul estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-Ciertamente ya es tarde- Jane miro el reloj que tenía en la pared, este marcaba ya las diez menos cuarto. Tarzán miro a Sora pero este sonrió negando con la cabeza –Mañana-

Aun en tensión la situación se resolvió más o menos, Clayton menciono una disculpa y salió mencionando que preferiría cenar con más tranquilidad y que demasiado ruido lo mareaba. No hubo nadie que no notara su disgusto, pero no comentaron nada, y así Clayton salió de la tienda dirigiéndose al bosque y maldiciendo a los críos. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de un roedor al que le faltaba un dedo.

En el interior repartieron las raciones rápidamente y comenzaron a comer en silencio, bastante cansados del día de emociones. Después de eso se apañaron a duras penas y pudieron dormir algo, aunque los chicos acabaron durmiendo fuera con unos cojines como almohadas.

Después de una larga noche de descanso que los chicos agradecieron ya estaban en forma y preparados para un nuevo día. Pero no preparados para Clayton.

-Así que finalmente nos llevaras a los gorilas- esta vez ni se molestó en ocultar su intensa alegría.

-Tarzán… ¿Estás seguro?-

-Tarzán ir a ver Kerchak-

-¿Kerchak?- Jane repitió el nombre claramente desconocido.

-Debe de ser el líder. Perfecto. Iré como escolta- Clayton se adelantó dispuesto a salir de la tienda -De todos modos, la selva es un sitio peligroso-

-Sí que lo es- Clayton se dio la vuelta, solo para ver dos grandes espadas bloqueando su paso.

-Pero como puede ver tenemos experiencia- Harry jugueteo con su varita soltando unas pocas chispas de ella. El miedo que tuvo hace años a una amonestación del ministerio ya estaba olvidado –Nos las apañaremos bien-

Clayton solo pudo tragar saliva al ver las filosas armas, decidió que en ese momento era mejor una retirada táctica.

-Ya veo, ya veo. Y yo que estaba preocupado por si os podía pasar algo-

-Nos las apañamos bien- Sora decidió que, aunque no le gustase mucho el hombre, si Noctis, Shido y Harry decidían ser tan drásticos tendrían un motivo.

-Bien pues, creo que aquí sobro, que os vaya bien jóvenes- Clayton se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Jane, la cual parecía algo aprensiva.

-No me fio de él- Noctis fue rápido y tajante mientras dejaba que su arma se disolviera en el aire.

-Podéis haber venido a hacer una investigación Jane. Pero el parece decidido a cazar gorilas- Shido se giró a mirar a Jane, entendiendo la incomodidad de la chica. El tampoco sabría bien cómo reaccionar si se diera una situación similar. Aunque peor fue descubrir de ratatosk y Kotori, con suerte cuando volviera podría intentar dar una mejor primera impresión. O puede que lo que la incomodara es las habilidades que habían mostrado hasta el momento. Puede que en este mundo no hubiese poderes como magia y ellos no estaban esforzándose por ocultarlo.

-Sé que el Sr. Clayton puede no ser el mejor hombre, pero de ahí a decir que nos usaría para cazar a los gorilas- Jane negó con la cabeza con creciente paranoia. –Quisiera ir yo también pero los gorilas desconfían de los desconocidos, cuantos menos seáis mejor-

-Ajia, ya somos muchos-

En ese momento salieron de la tienda para ver un proyectil amarillo y negro atacarlos desde un lado a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué?- los reflejos aun en entrenamiento de Sora se hicieron cargo de la situación y, apenas siendo consciente de lo que ocurría, este detuvo un ataque del leopardo. Sabor.

-De donde ha salido esa cosa- Noctis grito varios improperios en contra del veloz leopardo, aun con el corazón martilleándole del susto.

Donald se acercó intentando aporrearlo con su bastón, solo para que el leopardo esquivara hacia un lado solo para recibir un ataque de Goofy.

Sabor se vio rodeada por todos lados, antes de huir.

-¿Eso era un leopardo?- Shido estaba sorprendido.

-Se-

-Atacándonos- pregunto una vez más.

-Se-

-Lo juro, debería acostumbrarme a estas cosas- Y pensó que ya había visto todo.

-¿Por dónde Tarzán?- Sora miro al indígena esperando alguna indicación.

Este sostuvo su lanza y empezó a marchar hacia la izquierda, los demás lo siguieron. El camino desembocaba en un estanque en el que reposaba en silencio un hipopótamo, más allá había un pequeño lago con algunos árboles y más hipopótamos.

-Vamos- Sora inmediatamente salto sobre el primer animal antes de saltar hacia la otra orilla y tirarse al agua.

-¿Acaba de?- empezó a preguntar Noctis, algo inseguro de lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Si?-

-Eso ha sonado como una pregunta Harry- Shido sonó algo plano.

Negando con la cabeza Noctis lo siguió, salto sobre los hipopótamos antes de tirarse al agua. Los otros dos aun algo reticentes no tardaron en unirse, separándose en varios grupos para explorar la zona y recoger todos los cofres que había alrededor, aunque solo Sora fuese capaz de abrirlos.

Pasado un rato y después de una exploración decidieron ya regresar al principio y seguir por el arbusto trepador para llegar al nivel superior de la selva y dirigirse al lugar donde Tarzán se reuniría con Kerchak.

Solo había un problema, no existía camino para avanzar. Aunque eso se resolvió rápido después de ver como Tarzán avanzo colgándose de liana en liana.

-Las cosas que hay que hacer- después de decir eso Noctis se cayó antes de poder agarrarse a la siguiente liana. –Mierdaaaaaaa- su voz aún se podía apreciar incluso unos segundos después de que este cayera al nivel inferior de la jungla, con los hipopótamos.

-Ahora a esperar que vuelva- Harry se estiro mientras miraba a su alrededor, viendo casi todo lianas. Unos minutos después un aún más empapado príncipe de Insomnia llego a la zona. –Ni una palabra-

El chico de ojos ámbar sonrió con simpatía –Por supuesto, majestad- Noctis gruño al escucharlo.

Esta vez nadie se cayó de las lianas y pudieron avanzar, aunque nadie quiso evitar que Sora gritase cada vez que se balanceaba en una. Era hasta cierto punto divertido, y un cambio bien recibido después de pasadas experiencias. Lo mejor de todo es que aún no habían visto rastro alguno de los sincorazón. Se dirigieron en línea hacia el destino, recogiendo en el camino un mitrilo.

Después de algunos saltos finalmente llegaron a su destino. Lo que podía ver era igual a lo que dejaban atrás boque, solo había una diferencia, enfrente del numeroso grupo se veía a dos gorilas uno era grande de piel gris y pelaje negro, la otra era más pequeña de pelaje oscuro. Tarzán se adelantó para hablar con ellos.

-Kerchak, por favor, escúchame. Sé que las zonas de cría son secretas, pero confío en ellos. Quiero ayudarles porque... Bueno, porque nos necesitan-

-Entendéis algo- Goofy miro a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-No-

-Nada-

-En lo más mínimo-

-Nones-

-Nanai-

-Kerchak- Tarzán volvió a llamarlo al no obtener respuesta. Pero este no le prestó atención, tras parecer haber escuchado algo se encamino lejos del lugar.

-Parecía distraído por algo- observo Noctis.

-¿Miraba hacia la casa del árbol?- se preguntó Shido.

Pero Harry solamente dijo una cosa, un nombre –Clayton-

Para él era claro, habían dejado al cazador demasiado tiempo solo y este había mostrado sus colores. –Vamos a la casa del árbol, hay algo que quiero comprobar-

-Ajia-

Con un malestar general se decidieron por escalar la enredadera que ascendía por el gran árbol. Acabaron en el interior del gran árbol, en una zona circular formada por puras lianas entrecruzadas que hacían de suelo robusto y resistente.

-Casa- Tarzán recorrió la sala circular sin tardar ni un segundo, los demás lo siguieron lo más rápido que podían. Después de mucho andar finalmente vieron la vista semifamiliar, porque nunca la habían visto desde esa perspectiva, de la gran cabaña.

Donald corrió como una bala hacia la casa viendo como Clayton estaba apuntando con la escopeta. Su grito fue rápido y sonoro, Clayton pego un gran bote asustado y sorprendido, la escopeta se disparó contra el suelo sin hacer daño a nadie. Enfrente de Clayton estaba un gorila jugueteando con un globo terráqueo, pero al oír el estruendoso grito de Donald y el tiro de Clayton salió corriendo saltando ágilmente al nivel superior, donde Kerchak llegaba.

-¿A qué viene eso?- -¿En que estabas pensando?- Donald y Shido parecían listos para irse sobre Clayton en cualquier momento, pero Noctis los sujeto para evitar accidentes.

-¡Espera Kerchak, por favor!\- Pero Kerchak no hizo caso a Tarzán, tras dirigirle apenas una mirada salió de la casa, seguido rápidamente del gorila. Todo quedo en silencio antes de que todas las miradas acabasen en Clayton.

-No lo entendéis. Solo intentaba… Una serpiente se había deslizado ¿Sabes? ¡He salvado la vida de e...-

-Cállate- Noctis le corto tajante, no quería escuchar más palabras de ese hombre.

-Tiene razón sabes. Ya has hecho suficiente- Shido miro a Tarzán preocupado, le importaba más lo que esto pudiese significar para él que cualquier excusa barata que Clayton pudiera darles.

Como si este pudiera notar la preocupación que sentían hacia él les miro antes de negar con la cabeza. Con esa aura feliz regresaron al campamento.

* * *

-¡Como ha podido hacer eso!- Jane llevaba la última media hora gritándole a Clayton y por dios que ninguno quería interrumpirla. Desde que llegaron, y lidiaron con Sabor (pareciese que el leopardo los estaba acosando) ingresaron a la tienda donde informaron a Jane de los últimos movimientos de Clayton. Decir que no estaba feliz era una subestimación.

-¡Señorita Porter como le he dicho!-

-Has dicho muchas tonterías, ¿a cuál te refieres?- Noctis pregunto con inocente curiosidad.

-Y no vayas con la historia de la serpiente, ni un niño la compraría- Harry lo miro bastante enfadado.

-Veréis yo…- Clayton no sabía dónde meterse. Conforme volvían de la cabaña se imaginaba que tendría problemas, pero eso demostró no ser ni la punta del iceberg. Jane podía ser una muy amble y encantadora dama, pero cuando se enfadaba era peor que un basilisco, y esto Harry podía garantizarlo. Nada más llegar al campamento y ser informada por los chicos de las actividades que Clayton había llevado a cabo inmediatamente se había abalanzado sobre este. Nadie había sido lo bastante valiente para intervenir.

Lo bueno fue que según fue gritándole pareció ir descargando su ira, lo que hacía seguro para los demás ir interviniendo.

-No había ninguna serpiente Clayton- Sora tenía ya dolor de cabeza, entre los gritos de Jane y las excusas del cazador estaba seguro que acabaría sordo.

-Os aseguro que la había, tenéis que creerme-

-Eres peor que un niño- Shido lo miro algo asqueado.

-Y vosotros que ¡vais por ahí armados!- Clayton intento la vieja técnica, acusar a otros, pero no lo dejarían pasar.

-Tú también- replico Shido.

-Ajia-

-Y nosotros no usamos las espadas para cazar gorilas- dijo Noctis con ironia.

El cazador estaba preocupado, no había nadie dispuesto a hablar a su favor.

-¡Esas cosas no importan!- Jane dio un paso adelante -¡No vuelva a acercarse a los gorilas!-

-¿Solo por un pequeño error? ¡Venga ya!-

-Ha sido un pequeño error porque Donald te ha detenido- Sora hablo claro.

-Sino habríamos hecho control de daños- Noctis sonio malignamente ante la velada amenaza.

Clayton quería defenderse, pero estaba solo, y en su contra no solo estaban Tarzán y Jane, también los demás chicos, que en otras circunstancias no le habría preocupado, pero parecían bien armados y él no tenía su escopeta consigo. La vista que tenía ante él era la de todos en la tienda enfrente suya, retándolo a que dijera algo. No le quedó más remedio que callarse su orgullo y retirarse. Riendo con las manos elevadas en son de paz fue retrocediendo.

-¿Qué hago yo con estos tontos?- Clayton no estaba contento. Iba a ser una expedición fácil, seguirá a esos tontos científicos y cuando estos encontraran a los gorilas los capturaría, ya lo tenía todo planeado y la llegada de esos críos lo había estropeado todo. -¡Malditos gorilas! ¡Los capturare a todos! Los encontrare como sea, me juego la vida-

* * *

BANG

-¿Eso ha sido?-

Sora levanto la cabeza algo confuso, había escuchado el ruido venir de fuera de la cabaña, y por desgracia se hacía una idea de que era.

-Creo que será mejor echar un vistazo- Noctis resoplo cansado, aunque estaba de acuerdo con lo que Shido acababa de proponer no es que tuviese muchas ganas de moverse.

-¿Vienes?- Tarzán afirmo con la cabeza, a estas alturas ya habían superado la barrera del idioma, lo cual únicamente significaba que ya podían entenderlo dado que sabían aproximadamente lo que quería decir. Casi siempre

-Bien pues, vamos a echar un vistazo- Donald salió de la tienda con paso militar.

Al salir de la tienda los saludo el mismo campamento que ya habían visto tantas veces antes. Solo había una diferencia, un grupo de gorilas en el camino que conducía al bosque de bambú. O lo que en un principio parecían gorilas.

-Sincorazón- los chicos rápidamente se movieron para salvar al gorila de los nuevos enemigos.

Estos eran simplificándolo mucho, monos. Unos monos de torso naranja y miembros marrones, dejando de lado su apariencia la realidad es que eran todo un salto en poder estos eran mucho más fuertes y agiles que los sincorazón que habían enfrentado antes. Por suerte no eran demasiado inteligentes.

Podías acercarte a ellos y, si eras capaz de esquivar sus ataques, era fácil arremeter contra ellos. Tenían más resistencia que antes, pero con tiempo y tranquilidad encargarse de ellos era trabajo fácil.

Pasados unos minutos y después de lidiar con los sincorazón el gorila finalmente estuvo a salvo.

-¿Que ha pasado?\- Tarzán se acercó a hablar con el gorila preocupado.

-Esos seres nos han atacado en el nido, los demás han huido por el bosque. ¡Tenéis que encontrarlos!-

Después de la conversación el gorila les dio un regalo antes de perderse en el bosque. No hace falta decirlo, Noctis estaba flipando con el regalo.

-¿Nos ha dado un bloque gumi?-

-Eso parece- respondió Harry.

-¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?- Shido se mostraba bastante confuso.

-Los habrá recogido del suelo- Donald no le dio demasiada importancia, más preocupado por la incógnita de que había atraído a esos sincorazón.

-¿Cómo va a recogerlo del suelo?- Sora miro a Donald como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra y esta le dijese "Yo soy tu padre"

-Ajia, de cuando cayeron al mundo como meteoritos-

-¿Qué?- los tres chicos se mostraron incrédulos.

-Los bloques gumi son fragmentos de las barreras que protegen los mundos, por eso podemos viajar entre ellos usando la nave gumi- Donald les dio la que sin duda era la explicación más fantasiosa que habían escuchado hasta el momento.

* * *

-¿ _Qué?_ \- Si había una emoción que Peter Pettigrew sintiese en este momento, esa seria indiscutiblemente el miedo.

Hacía pocos meses que finalmente pudo encontrarse con su señor, no en las condiciones que hubiese querido pues este estaba tremendamente debilitado, apenas podía sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda de la serpiente Nagini, y está casi recibe un tiro por culpa de ese cazador, Clayton si había escuchado bien.

Después de eso se las había ingeniado para sacar rápidamente de allí a la serpiente antes de que Harry y sus nuevos amigos llegaran. En su momento había pensado que podía usar a su favor la presencia del chico para conseguir sangre para su maestro, tal y como discutieron en la vieja mansión Ryddle tiempo atrás. Eso había quedado en el olvido al verles pelear con las criaturas. No era una exageración decir que el chico se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que cuando lo conoció en tercer curso. Cuando esa cosa negra apareció y el y su señor acabaron aquí pensó que era el final, pero ahora sí que no veía solución, el chico ya no era un debilucho y con sus amigos alrededor le sería imposible llegar a él. Y ni siquiera podía ir por la otra Potter, necesitaba un nuevo plan, y lo necesitaba ya.

* * *

-Hya- Sora lanzo una segunda serie de golpes contra el sincorazón que estaba combatiendo. Habían rescatado ya a varios gorilas de los sincorazón, iban más lento de lo que querrían, pero por la nueva fuerza de los sincorazón no había mucho que pudiesen hacer.

Se encontraban en la sala circular que se hallaba en el gran árbol del interior, combatiendo contra más sincorazón, los cuales ahora parecían poblar toda la jungla. No es que fuesen mucho problema, puesto que siendo ellos seis podían apañarse con relativa facilidad, el problema era cuando aparecían demasiados. Sin ir más lejos cuando llegaron al nivel actual. Al subir a la zona actual habían tenido que separarse rápidamente por la sobrepoblación de primates Y, de nuevo atacaba Pepito con sus nombres.

Después de que el gorila les agradeciera con un bloque gumi, para risa de Donald pues aún no se acostumbraban a que les dieran estos, se dirigieron a la casa del árbol. Tarzán había hablado con los gorilas que encontraban a su paso y gracias a esto siempre tenían posibles pistas para encontrar el lugar donde más familiares de su semidesnudo amigo necesitaban ayuda

-Y de nuevo mas sincorazón, en serio, estas cosas no se cansan nunca- Harry hablo hastiado, era ya el quinto combate que tenían en media hora, a estas alturas ya ni se molestaba en usar la varita, con la espada que Noctis le había dejado los eliminaba como podía, aunque más bien los demás eran quienes lo hacían. Aunque ahora tenía mejor manejo de la espada estaba esperando a llegar a Ciudad de Paso o a algún lugar similar donde pudiese intentar hacerse con otra arma, la varita estaba bien y le había acompañado en muchas ocasiones, pero ya empezaba a quedársele corta, en especial si pensaba seguir enfrentando sincorazón.

Con los demás no tenían esos problemas, ellos tenían armas y estilos que les permitían pelear con los sincorazón sin grandes esfuerzos, no para estar peleando continuamente pero si podían apañarse bien.

-¿Están los demás bien?\- Tarzán le pregunto al gorila bastante preocupado.

-Sí\- aunque no habían entendido no necesitaron hacerlo, la cara de alivio de Tarzán era señal suficiente.

-Creo que esa es la señal de retirada-

-Ajia, hora de volver al campamento-

-Y nosotros sabemos cómo, ¿verdad chicos?- viendo la expresión iluminada de Sora era fácil saber en qué pensaba.

-Ciertamente es un atajo-

-Ajia-

Shido se mantuvo un poco en silencio escuchándolos hablar, era obvio que se referían a la manera en que habían llegado la primera vez, pero con todo lo que sucedió después sinceramente ni se acordaba de si habían mencionado algo.

-Haber, sorpréndeme, que forma es- Noctis de verdad no debió decir eso.

Unos pocos minutos después el grupo entero se deslizaba a gran velocidad por el tronco de un árbol, Sora, Harry y Tarzán estaban compitiendo igual que la primera vez y Shido aunque algo reticente ya estaba acelerando queriendo unirse a la competición. Noctis era el único que no parecía interesado en competir, aunque sería una enorme mentira si dijese que no se divertía. Donald y Goofy se la pasaban mejor viéndolos que deslizándose ellos. Pasados unos minutos finalmente descendieron frente al laboratorio, de regreso en el campamento.

BANG

-¿Otra vez?- Sora parpadeo confuso.

-Antes no encontramos rastro de Clayton, supongo que aun seguirá hay fuera- fue la contestación de Shido, lo que causo que Harry hablara.

-No habría la suerte de que se fuera de la selva- aunque Donald quería decirle que eso resultaría muy extraño y difícil en tan poco tiempo decidió dejarlo.

-Ir- Tarzán se adelantó a los demás dirigiéndose al bosque de bambús, pasados unos momentos los demás lo siguieron. El único rastro que encontraron aquí fue la pipa de tabaco del cazador, y se vieron las caras con un viejo conocido. El leopardo Sabor.

-Acabemos con esto- Sora alisto su llave espada preparándose para la pelea, parecía que había sido el primero en aceptar que hasta que no se librasen de el leopardo este no los dejaría en paz. Debían eliminarlo para siempre.

-Es más peligroso un bengal- Noctis se decidió rápidamente, no era la primera vez que cazaba un animal, aunque los animales de su mundo no solían ser tan pesados.

Sabor embistió de un salto contra Tarzán, quien manejo esplendorosamente su lanza rechazándolo con relativa facilidad. Aprovechando el momento Shido y Noctis atacaron causando un gran daño, Sora lo golpeo con su llave espada y Goofy se interpuso sabiendo la manía que tenía por escurrirse de los problemas.

Harry y Donald lanzaban conjuros a mansalva, muchos fallaban, pero otros le acertaban al leopardo, en el cual ya se empezaba a notar el frio de los conjuros, pues su velocidad disminuía poco a poco. Esto no funcionaria igual con los sincorazón, pues estos solo recibían el daño elemental y no las secuelas, pero como Sabor no era un sincorazón…

Shido, Noctis y Sora tuvieron que refrenarse en más de una ocasión para no dar el golpe decisivo, no era que no estuvieran ya mentalizados de que el animal no escaparía con vida, ya lo habían aceptado. Es solo que preferían dejar que fuese Tarzán quien lo hiciese, entre él y Sabor parecía haber algo personal, y no querían involucrarse. Desde luego Tarzán no los decepciono, aprovechando la actual situación de no-escape en que se encontraba el leopardo lucho sin preocuparse de nada mas, sabiendo que sus amigos lo tenían cubierto.

Este maniobro la lanza para golpearlo con la vara de madera en varias ocasiones, no es que Sabor se quedara quieto, el animal salvaje se revolvía furioso contra Tarzán. Pero nada pudo hacer, de un rápido movimiento este clavo su lanza en el cuello del animal, silenciando su vida para siempre.

Shido aparto la mirada, no queriendo ver el final del animal. Donald y Goofy no dijeron nada, en realidad ningún lo hizo, entendían que era algo que debía hacerse. Que Tarzán tenía que hacer.

Pasado un tiempo Sora finalmente hablo –Deberíamos volver con Jane- Nadie dijo nada más, todos marcharon en un silencio solemne en dirección a la cabaña.

-Jane- pero esta no respondió el llamado de Tarzán. El campamento estaba completamente vacío y no quedaba ningún rastro de Jane, como si se hubiera marchado.

-¿Dónde está?- Donald se rasco la cabeza confuso.

-¿Tarzán?- Goofy lo miro.

-Algo se acerca. Jane, peligro. Jane cerca… Cerca de casa del árbol-

-Parece que hay problemas, andando- Shido ni se molestó en preguntar cómo lo sabía.

-No perdamos tiempo con los sincorazón ¡Directos a la casa del árbol!- Sora grito unas instrucciones claras y concisas mientras corría a la charca de los hipopótamos. Entonces se inició lo que podría haber sido una carrera contrarreloj, el grupo atravesó la charca de hipopótamos, la selva de lianas y el corazón de la jungla en un tiempo record.

-¡Tarzán!-

Y al llegar al gran árbol del interior finalmente encontraron a Jane, estaba junto con el gorila que vieron en la casa del árbol, ambas atrapadas por unas ramas, unas vides venenosas.

Harry examino a su alrededor, no creía que hubiesen seguido hay encerradas por gusto. –El fruto negro es sospechoso. ¡Sora, Destrúyelo! Los demás entretendremos a los sincorazón-

Este cabeceo afirmativamente dirigiéndose al gran fruto y desentendiéndose por completo de los sincorazón. Sus amigos le cubrían.

Estos desde luego no se quedaron sin hacer nada, Harry volvió a tomar prestada la espada y peleo con ella, Donald se quedó en la retaguardia lanzando varios electro los demás simplemente hicieron lo que mejor se les daba. Pelear.

Noctis cambiaba entre armas pasando entre los enemigos y sembrando el caos. Shido usaba a Sandalphon para pelear y Goofy su escudo.

* * *

-Clayton vino a la tienda y… es lo último que recuerdo-

-¿Clayton?- Sora pregunto con disgusto.

-Gorilas cazados. Terk huyo-

-¡Hay que salvar a los gorilas!- grito Jane furiosa, pero por mucha furia que tuviera no sabía ni siquiera manejar una espada, y con sincorazón por ahí fuera era mejor que permaneciera a salvo.

-Lo haremos, tu regresa a la tienda- con la silenciosa promesa hecha partieron.

-Nos guías Tarzán, Clayton debe conocer su lugar- este acepto antes de descender camino a los hipopótamos. Sin rechistar los demás lo siguieron, dispuestos a detener a Clayton antes de que causara un daño irreparable.

Al descender del gran árbol del interior Tarzán salto hacia el vacío, cayendo a la charca de hipopótamos, otros seis saltaron instantes después, atravesaron rápidamente el campamento y el bosque de bambú, llegando finalmente a la pared rocosa.

Aquí estaban todos los gorilas, incluyendo aquellos que salvaron, acorralados por Clayton y los sincorazón, parecía que de alguna forma los estuviese controlando. Este los amenazaba con su fiel escopeta y la amenaza de los seres que le acompañaban.

-¡Basta!- Sora fue el primero en hacer notar su presencia, confrontándolo directamente.

-Así que finalmente os interponéis en mi camino. Bien, será la última vez-

-¿Clayton?- Sora parpadeo al ver como los apuntaba con la escopeta.

-¿Una declaración de guerra he?- Noctis sonrió de medio lado, no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo similar. Para desgracia de Clayton, Harry y Shido también habían escuchado cosas similares.

-Huaaaaaa- más que un grito furioso pareció una llamada, una señal para que los sincorazón que quedaban en la zona concentraran sus esfuerzos en ellos, así dio comienzo la batalla.

Lo primero que más molesto a los jóvenes héroes no fueron los sincorazón, sino el arma de fuego del cazador, era molesto pelear con los primates y esquivarlo al mismo tiempo, pero no les quedaba más remedio, aun con arma de fuego Clayton era predecible, los monos por otra parte…

-Guaa- Goofy hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir las garras del primate atravesar su piel, eso le había dolido. Este se encontraba en batalla singular con un par de ellos, y aunque contaba con su escudo aún se hallaba superado en número.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Shido miro a Noctis mientras este eliminaba a un primate que se había colado a su espalda –No te diré que no-

-Piro- -Electro- Harry y Donald peleaban siguiendo la estrategia habitual, ambos lanzando magia y cubriéndose las espaldas.

En cuanto a Sora, este había buscado a Clayton para pelear, no le gustaba que su enemigo tuviera un arma como la escopeta, pero mientras se mantuviese cerca y no le diese oportunidad a disparar debería estar bien.

En términos generales la batalla no iba tan mal como habían pensado, pero claro, este era Clayton y no algún gran sincorazón, no podía ser demasiado difícil.

-Ríndete Clayton- Sora intento dialogar con él, pero no dio muestras de oírlo.

-Somos más y mejores- Donald alzo su bastón en actitud amenazante.

-Me pregunto…- Clayton susurro las palabras, como esperando algo.

Ante los ojos de los siete espectadores la pared detrás de él se destruyó, mostrando a lo lejos una cascada.

-Ghuuu- Tarzán salió volando hasta chocar con el muro detrás de ellos, casi aplastando a un roedor que correteaba nervioso.

-¿Tarzán?- Sora se giró sorprendido sin entender que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Se ha convertido en un jinete?- Shido miro a Harry.

-Eso es obvio- Noctis miro a Shido.

-Pero está montando algo invisible ¿verdad?- Donald miro a Noctis.

-Probablemente algún sincorazón- Goofy miro a Donald.

-¿Eso está permitido?- Sora miro a Goofy.

-Solo si eres de los malos- Shido miro a Sora.

-Estamos jodidos- Esta vez la expresión fue unánime.

Clayton no era mucha amenaza, ahora bien si se añadía una montura invisible a la ecuación el resultado cambiaba.

-¡Separaos!- y el campo de batalla, ahora extendido, se convirtió en un caos, el sincorazón sobre el que estaba montado no solo era invisible y fuerte, también era ágil y rápido.

Noctis comenzó a abusar de sus poderes mientras continuaba atacando sin descanso, aprovechando hasta la mínima oportunidad para causar el máximo daño posible. Shido y Harry atacaban al sincorazón invisible mientras Donald y Sora le lanzaban magia. No era el plan original pero de momento les funcionaba, continuarían hasta que pudieran. Ese momento llego cuando el ser les lanzo algo sospechosamente parecido a láseres.

-Venga ya- Noctis se quejó furioso, vale que fuese invisible, pero también tenía que disparar láseres, que clase de justicia era esa. Demonios en situaciones así se planteaba si realmente merecía la pena ser de los buenos.

Los demás no se quejaron, pero sus pensamientos no se alejaron mucho de los de Noctis. Aunque no es como si pudieran pasar el rato pensando, con un sincorazón que disparaba rayos lo mejor era mantenerse esquivando.

Una buena analogía para entender la situación era la del gato y el ratón, ellos eran el ratón, esa cosa invisible era una gran preocupación, pero Clayton aún tenía su escopeta.

-¡Adiós!- Harry grito al recibir de lleno un disparo de la escopeta, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras la sangre volaba a su alrededor, sorprendiendo a varios. Antes de que pudiera caer al suelo ya había dos dagas a su lado y un príncipe preocupado rompiendo una poción sobre él.

-No te nos vayas aun, chico mágico- Noctis hablo con preocupación, pero Harry no tardó mucho en volver a estar de pie –Nueva estrategia, matar al bicho y aplastar a Clayton-

-¡Eso no es una estrategia!- Donald se quejó en balde, era obvio que no le harían demasiado caso.

-Sora- Tarzán salto sobre la pared y después hacia el ser, enterrando su lanza profundamente y dejando a este que atacara sin descanso.

Poco después el ser finalmente perdió su invisibilidad, revelándose como un camaleón verde con marcas tribales corriendo por toda su piel.

-¿Un camaleón? ¿Y por donde lanza los láseres?- para responder la pregunta de Shido este los disparo por los ojos dándole de lleno –Entiendo-

-Ya lo vemos, la mitad por él. Donald, Goofy vamos por Clayton- Sora hablo con voz autoritaria y en poco tiempo ambos equipos se lanzaron a la batalla

Harry, Noctis y Shido centraron sus esfuerzos en el camaleón. Ahora que este ya era visible era más fácil esquivar sus cargas, en cuanto a los láseres, bueno, extendía los brazos y le brillaban los ojos, mientras leyeras las señales estarías bien.

Noctis se proyectó con lux impetus atacando el costado derecho, Shido le dio por la izquierda y Harry por el frente descargando una lluvia de piro sobre él.

-¿Ni así muere?- Shido resoplo cansado, no estaban en la mejor condición, apenas se distrajeran un momento sería suficiente para morir, y Harry no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones, al menos esperaba que los otros lo tuvieran más fácil.

Pero fácil no llegaba a describirlo, entre los cuatro no lo dejaban ni respirar, Sora rodaba por el suelo acercándose más y más a él, atacarlo con la llave espada no tenía dificultad ninguna. Donald, Goofy y Tarzán también se mantenían atacando sin descanso, y este no era capaz de resistir.

-Me siento mal atacándolo, no es rival para nosotros- Sora se sentía un poco, un pelín solo, mal, la verdad es que verle ahora apenas teniéndose en pie y respirando con extrema dificulta era penoso, ya nada quedo del hombre que conocieron hace casi dos días.

-Arf, arf- este respiraba con mucha dificultad, casi incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

-Clayton, ya es suficiente-

-Os matare- Pero este no parecía entender. Les apunto con la escopeta ignorante del debilitado sincorazón que estaba detrás de él.

Al final este se derrumbó sobre él cazador, este desapareció bajo el gran cuerpo del acechador, y cuando este se disolvió liberando un corazón no había ni rastro de él.

-¿Clayton?- Sora pregunto inútilmente, ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

La batalla había terminado y por una vez no se sentían con muchas ganas de celebrarlo. Los gorilas comenzaron lentamente a volver al lugar, asomándose por entre los árboles que rodeaban la pared rocosa. Uno de ellos era Kerchak, el cual camino orgulloso hasta Sora.

-¿He?- y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba volando muy por encima del nivel del suelo, hasta caer sobre el terraplén superior.

PAM

Los demás le siguieron pronto, salvo Tarzán, el trepo.

Desde su posición tenían una vista privilegiada de las cataratas, aunque la principal razón de que el gorila los hubiese alzado hasta aquí era indudablemente el túnel que conducía hasta las cataratas, con un silencio admirado comenzaron a recorrer el largo camino.

Después de que todos se hubieran retirado el lugar quedo en silencio, solo roto por el leve arrastrar de una capa, esta le pertenecía a una mujer de extraña apariencia, pues tenía piel cetrina, casi verde. Esta echo un vistazo a su alrededor antes de fijarse en una pequeña y gorda rata gris, con un golpe de su bastón esta voló hacia su mano. La mujer sonrió malignamente.

* * *

Después de recorrer la parte trasera de la catarata, todo plagado de rocas y agua, finalmente llegaron a una cueva, en su interior había un gran árbol verde que extendía sus raíces y ramas por toda la cueva, de su centro emanaba un resplandor azul.

-*&&X%-

-¿Esta es tu casa? Entonces…-

Tarzán hizo un movimiento con la mano indicando a Sora que guardara silencio, resonando en las rocas les llegaba el eco lejano de la cascada

-¿Qué?- Goofy pregunto con curiosidad, Jane contesto.

-Las cataratas, se oyen desde aquí-

-*&&X%. Amigos allí. Ver amigos-

-¡Ya lo entiendo!- Jane hablo entusiasmada -*&&X% significa corazón, amigos de corazón-

-Corazón-

-Ah, así que eso quería decir-

-Amigos, mismo corazón. Clayton, perder corazón No corazón, no ver amigos. No corazón, no amigos-

Sora suspiro antes de girarse hacia Donald –Siento lo que dije-

-Yo también lo siento-

-Sí, uno para todos, ¿no?- Goofy sonrió envolviéndolos a todos en un abrazo grupal.

Aunque Sora y Donald habían hecho las paces, los demás tenían sus propios pensamientos. Noctis recordaba bien a sus dos fieles amigos, aquellos que le acompañaron desde niño sin abandonarlo, no importa lo mal que se comportara a veces con ellos. Y sabía que se había comportado mal, sobre todo tras abandonar la ciudadela, entonces se comportó como un capullo. Realmente tenía ganas de ver a Ignis y Gladiolus y pedirles perdón por haberse comportado una vez como un capullo.

Shido comenzó a pensar que realmente no había hecho todo cuanto podía por las espíritus, sello sus poderes y las dio vidas normales, pero luego de eso… ¿Alguna vez se molestó realmente en preguntar cómo estaban? ¿En intentar pasar más tiempo con ellas? ¿En mostrar que realmente correspondía sus sentimientos? Aunque a veces pudiera no demostrarlo él las amaba, a todas ellas – _Realmente es como dice Tarzán, sé que están en mi corazón, pero debería habérselo demostrado más. Mucho más_ -

Harry por su parte pensaba principalmente en cierta chiquilla con quien no hablaba desde principios de segundo curso, realmente fue un capullo ¿no? Debería haber hecho más, debió demostrarle que él nunca atacaría a los nacidos de muggles, no cuando su mejor amiga era una… no cuando la madre que compartían era una. Y desde luego nunca debió ignorarla en tercer curso, sin importar lo que creyera descubrir.

En ese momento se fijaron que Sora se hallaba frente al árbol de la cueva, frente a la cerradura que este ocultaba.

-Una cerradura- observo Harry.

-Como en el País de las Maravillas- comento Shido.

-Se lo que significa- Sora alzo la llave espada liberando un rayo de luz, sellando la cerradura. Esta desapareció dejando atrás un gumi.

-¡Un gumi!- Donald exclamo emocionado, pero Goofy no estaba tan feliz

-Pero no es del rey-

Terk se arrimó cariñosamente a Donald –Alguien acaba de ganarse una nueva admiradora- Donald tardo en entenderlo, pero entonces negó con pánico.

-¡Oh, no, no, no, no, Daisy me mataría!- Al ver el pánico de Donald los demás simplemente rieron.

* * *

De nuevo nos encontramos en la sala oscura del castillo, esta vez se hallan reunidas de nuevo todas las sombras.

-¿Qué condujo a los sincorazón a ese mundo?-

-El cazador los atrajo. Su ansia de poder fue el cebo. Pero parece que eso acabo volviéndose contra él-

-¡Sí, y acabó devorado!-

-Un necio débil como él nunca habría podido controlarlos-

-Esperemos que esas piltrafas que trajiste de ese mundo no acaben igual jajajaja-

-El chico sí es un problema. Encontró una de las cerraduras-

-Tranquilo. Tardará siglos en encontrar las demás. Además, sigue sin tener idea de nuestro otro plan-

-Sí, las princesas-

-Están cayendo en nuestras manos una a una... Y no os preocupéis por mis invitados, pueden sernos de utilidad-

* * *

-Supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos- Sora y los demás estaban de vuelta al campamento. Cuando volvieron a la pared rocosa no quedaba nadie, por lo que decidieron ir directos al campamento.

-¿Hasta dónde iréis en vuestra nave?- Jane pregunto con gran curiosidad. Al final fue inevitable que descubriera que no eran de ese mundo, con todo lo que habían hecho era más que obvio.

-Bueno, eh… Ya veremos- Donald se rasco la cabeza inseguro.

-Sora, Tarzán, amigos. Harry, Shido, Noctis, Donald, Goofy, amigos- Tarzán le entrego un pequeño amuleto, una cinta con forma semejante a una mariposa azul con las puntas de las alas naranjas.

Sora sonrió.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega Deep Jungle, el mundo de Tarzán, ha sido bastante entretenido de escribir, pues algunas escenas se daban más para el humor que otras.

En cuanto a las referencias a una hermana de Harry que he dejado en el capítulo, sí, en esta historia tiene una. Leí que su madre estaba embarazada cuando murió, así que simplemente cambie la fecha cuando se quedó embarazada para que ella naciera, pero no aparecerá directamente hasta, como mínimo, después de Kingdom Hearts 3, si es que llego hasta allí (Aunque esa sea ahora mi intención)

El siguiente capítulo será regreso a Traverse Town, y si veo que me queda muy corto a lo mejor agrego la copa Fil, ya veré.

Un saludo.


	5. Ciudad de Paso (2)

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

* * *

-Mirad este gumi... Es el que cayó del agujero aquel. Parece distinto a los demás... ¿Para qué servirá?- Sora jugueteaba con el gumi que cayó del árbol en la Selva Profunda.

-Mm...- Donald se rascaba la cabeza bastante inseguro, no era ingeniero gumi a fin de cuentas.

-Me parece que encaja con el que cayó en el País de las Maravillas- Harry observo el bloque que Sora sostenía con curiosidad

-Quizá León lo sepa- sugirió Goofy.

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué tal si volvemos a Ciudad de Paso?-

-¡Genial! Déjame pilotar- Sora se giró hacia Donald con una petición que hizo que todos los presentes se tensaran.

Pero este no espero respuesta, tomo los mandos de la nave gumi comenzado a avanzar hacia el mundo donde León se encontraba. O intentándolo

-¿Que... qué haces? ¡Suelta eso!-

-Soy el elegido de la llave espada, ¿sabes?-

-¡Te digo que no y es no!-

-...-

-Esto va a acabar mal- Noctis desearía que la nave tuviera airbag como los coches.

-Sora, al menos deja que Donald te explique algo- Shido intento dialogar con el chico, era difícil decirle que no a esa cara brillante y emocionada.

Lo único bueno era que tenían un largo camino hasta Ciudad de Paso, suficiente para que Sora aprendiera a manejar la nave y quien sabe, a lo mejor ellos también podían aprender algunas cosas.

Las siguientes horas pasaron bastante rápido, con Donald enseñándoles las nociones básicas para manejar la nave gumi, y dejándolos en periodos cortos de tiempo para que practicaran a maniobrar con la nave. Incluso Noctis se animó a intentarlo, aunque solo fuese por que no tendrían muchas más posibilidades de manejar una nave espacial.

Goofy miraba en silencio cada intento, dando algunos consejos y felicitando, los propios chicos tendían a ayudarse entre ellos. Tardaron casi nueve horas en llegar a su destino, nueve horas que para bien o para mal se pasaron lentamente.

-Ajia, ¿dónde desembarcamos?-

-¿Por la puerta principal?- sugirió Shido.

-Si apareciéramos de la nada en mitad de la tienda de Cid, ¿no se sorprendería mucho?- los chicos sudaron al notar la lógica de las palabras de Donald.

-¿Malo?- intento Sora.

-Más que malo- secundo Noctis.

-Por la puerta principal-

Y así lo hicieron, con un empuje Sora abrió las grandes y pesadas puertas principales del distrito uno. Un suspiro involuntario se le escapo ante la vista conocida. Era bueno poder volverá un lugar tranquilo y conocido. Y los sincorazón aquí no eran tan fuertes como en los otros mundos.

-No pensé que volveríamos aquí-

Harry podía simpatizar con el pensamiento de Shido, la última vez fue muy engorroso, se conocieron y comenzaron a pelear con los sincorazón, conocieron a León y Yuffie, se reunieron con Donald, Goofy y Noctis, y finalmente enfrentaron a la armadura y después de todo ello viajaron al siguiente mundo.

-Pareciera que paso una eternidad- comento Noctis.

-No han pasado ni dos semanas- informó Donald.

-Me parece que haya pasado una eternidad- replico Shido.

-Con todas las cosas que hemos pasado no me extraña- Sora negó con la cabeza divertido.

Podía comprender los sentimientos de Shido, no hacia ni dos semanas desde que se despidieron de León, Yuffie y Aerith en este mismo mundo, y sin embargo parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde que se marcharon.

-Deberíamos buscar a León y preguntarle por el bloque gumi-

-Ajia y podríamos empezar por preguntarle a Yuffie-

En ese momento se fijaron a donde les señalaba Goofy, en la escalera principal se hallaba Yuffie, la cual los estaba saludando con una mano.

-Cuanto tiempo, chicos- fue lo primero que esta les dijo en cuanto se acercaron a ella -¿Qué os trae de nuevo por aquí?-

-Buscamos a León- informó Sora -¿Lo has visto?-

-León probablemente esté en la cueva subterránea; ahí suele entrenarse. Ya sabes, el canal del callejón se comunica con la cueva- contesto –De todos modos, ¿Qué tal os ha ido en los mundos? ¿Habéis encontrado a algún amigo?-

-Ojala- respondió Sora desanimado, no había ni rastro de Riku y Kairi, ni rastro de nadie.

-Bueno, no os desaniméis, si seguís buscando tarde o temprano encontrares a alguien, ya lo veréis-

-Gracias- Sora sonrió ante los ánimos que la ninja los daba. Tras despedirse se dirigieron a la puerta del distrito dos para ingresar al callejón, aunque antes se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.

-Esos son nuevos- ante ellos se hallaba un nuevo tipo de sincorazón, nuevo en el color, dado que por el diseño parecía una réplica de los nocturnos y las rapsodias, pero dado su color amarillo había razones suficientes para creer que estos tendrían una personalidad más… Electrizante.

El segundo tipo parecía un soldado, pero un soldado del aire, el gran cambio lo tenía en el nuevo color, azul. En eso y en el par de alas que tenía a su espalda. El único otro cambio remarcable era el nuevo casco, que parecía un gorro de aviador.

-Genial, más tipos- Donald no parecía muy entusiasmado con las nuevas clases de sincorazón, aunque quien podría culparlo.

Después de unos momentos para admirar a los nuevos enemigos que los rodeaban comenzaron el combate. A parte de los nuevos tipos también se sumaban los familiares de la campana amarilla, más soldados y sombras. Y un grandullón. Los nuevos tipos campana demostraron que las teorías infundadas eran correctas, pues su único medio de ataque pasaba por lanzar electro. Y solo eso, eran un problema en números elevados, pero siendo únicamente dos no había misterio alguno.

El soldado aéreo por otra parte si demostró tener algo más de dificultad, sus movimientos y su fuerza lo hacía un rival más peligroso de lo normal, no al nivel del grandullón pero si peligroso. Pero nada no pudieran manejar.

Aunque lo que sí que los sorprendió fue el nuevo movimiento final de Sora, este clavo la llave espada en el suelo y libero todo el poder mágico que le quedaba formando una explosión de poder roja.

Eso termino con el problema de los enemigos a su alrededor, y una ronda de preguntas para el joven portador que termino con un simple "pensé que podría funcionar, por lo que lo probé"

Un tiempo después llegaron al callejón, y encontraron la entrada a la cueva subterránea, era fácil viendo que una parte del canal ya no tenía barrotes. Sería extraño si los tuviera y León hubiese estado dentro.

Después de entrar por el canal y nadar un poco se hallaron en el interior de una cueva de paredes de tonalidad verde, aunque si esto era ya natural o no… de todos modos ya pudieron encontrar a quien habían ido a buscar.

-Hya- este se encontraba dentro, blandiendo con fuerza y velocidad su espada-pistola. Aerith se encontraba cerca de él.

-Bienvenidos- Aerith los saludo con su eterna sonrisa, los chicos la saludaron de vuelta, León clavo la espada antes de girarse a ellos. –Habéis vuelto eh-

-Si- Sora confirmo con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tendréis muchas historias raras para contar-

-Así es Aerith. Aunque ninguna más rara que la cerradura que vimos en la Selva Profunda- Ellos habrían esperado tener que explicar algo más, pero al parecer esos dos ya sabían de que hablaban.

-¿Así que encontraste una cerradura?- León se mostró interesado, aunque no podían entender por qué.

-Si- confirmo Sora.

-Técnicamente fueron dos- Donald lo corrigió.

-La llave espada las cerro sin que yo hiciera nada- Sora continuo como si no hubiese oído a Donald.

-Estupendo- celebro Aerith.

-Todos los mundos tienen una cerradura. Y cada una de ellas conduce al corazón de ese mundo- les informo león.

-¿Has dicho corazón?- Noctis se mostró sorprendido y confundido, no muy alejado de las emociones que reinaban en los rostros de los demás.

-Si, en esta ciudad también tiene que haber una-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Sora le freno antes de que siguiera hablando asumiendo que ellos sabían lo que quería decir con "corazón del mundo"

-Estaba en los informes de Ansem-

-Los sincorazón pasan por la cerradura y alteran el núcleo del mundo-

-¿Y qué le pasa al mundo?- Donald pregunto, aun a sabiendas de que la respuesta no sería agradable.

-Acaba desapareciendo- dijo simplemente aquel llamado como un animal.

-¿Qué?- la reacción fue unánime. Mientras que ya habían sido informados de que los sincorazón destruían mundos no sabían exactamente como lo hacían. Hasta ahora.

-Ya os hable de ello, los sincorazón destruyen los mundos. Por eso tu llave es tan importante-

-Por favor, sella las cerraduras. Eres el único que puede-

-No sé...- Sora se mostró inseguro, le parecía una tarea demasiado grande para él.

-Seguramente os vendría bien ver otros mundos- imagino León.

-Si- contesto Donald.

-Tenemos que encontrar a vuestros amigos, y al rey Mickey- Goofy hablo para animar a Sora.

-Supongo que tienes razón... ¡Vale, hagámoslo!- Esta vez hablo dirigiéndose a los demás, estos afirmaron sin problema alguno.

-Así que esa es nuestra nueva misión, ¿cerrar las cerraduras de los mundos?- Shido cavilo en voz baja, esta misión parecía importante, demasiado para dejarla en manos de unos críos. Por otra parte no habían visto a nadie más capaz de hacerlo… no sabían de ningún otro elegido de la llave espada.

-Por cierto León. Este bloque gumi es distinto a los demás, sabes para que sirve- Sora le pregunto con curiosidad al mayor.

-.. ... ...- pero este no contesto.

-Pregunta a Cid; él lo sabrá- fue la sugerencia de Aerith.

-Espera Sora, llevaos esto- El objeto que le tendía era una roca común, pero según Donald y Harry pudieron observar esta estaba colmada de poder, como si esperara para destara un gran poder -Esta piedra tiene un misterioso poder. La llevaba como amuleto, ahora es tuya-

-¿Cómo se usa?- Sora volvió a mirar a León.

-.. ... ...-pero este volvió a no darles respuesta, si era por desconocimiento o por falta de interés, no lo supieron.

En el camino de vuelta al distrito uno solo ocurrió una cosa de interés, Sora mostro una nueva llave espada, estaba hecha de madera y demás elementos que se encuentran en la naturaleza, el guardamano era purpura oscuro con dos dientes en su extremo superior. Tenía cinco dientes en el extremo.

-Entonces, dependiendo del llavero ¿la forma y las habilidades cambian?- Harry formo su hipótesis en base a los hechos que tenían.

-Ajia, podría ser-

-Desde luego eso te será muy útil- Shido sonrió ante la perspectiva de poder tener más de un arma. Técnicamente era la misma, pero si el llavero cambiaba más que su aspecto era bienvenido.

-Lo que tengo claro es que tiene más alcance y fuerza- Sora sonrió contento. Las facilidades para enfrentar a los sincorazón siempre eran bienvenidas.

Después de la emoción por el nuevo llavero de la llave espada cruzaron lo que quedaba de distrito, a expensas de los sincorazón, y llegaron a la tienda de Cid.

-¡Vaya pero si son los críos!- Cid sonrió al verlos entrar por la puerta, la tienda estaba igual de vacía que anteriores veces que habían entrado -¿Qué os trae por aquí?-

-León nos manda- Sora se adelantó sacando el gumi para enseñárselo.

-¿Que tienes ahí? ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es un bloque gumi!- Cid se mostró sorprendido y emocionado al reconocer el pequeño bloque.

-Si- Donald se mostró aliviado al ver a alguien que lo reconocía.

-¿Y para qué sirve?- Goofy quería llegar al quid de la cuestión rápidamente. A Cid no pareció sentarle bien la pregunta.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Pilotáis una nave gumi y no sabes que es un gumi guía?- rectificación, le había sentado más que mal, si la cara con la que los fulminaba a todos y cada uno de ellos era indicativo de algo -Insensatos. El interespacio no es un patio de recreo-

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos- Harry se mostró ofendido ante el tono de Cid, pero no fue el único.

-¡Y que!- Noctis gruño mosqueado.

-Hasta hace poco ni sabíamos de los otros mundos- Shido se mostró como el más racional de los tres, pero aún se le notaba un poco mosqueado.

-¡No sabemos nada, pero tenemos un deber que cumplir!- Sora levanto un brazo invocando la llave espada, para impresión de Cid -No hay otro remedio-

-¡Esta bien, calmaos! No sabía que tú eras... Venga, no os enfadéis ¿vale? Supongo que tendré que echaros una mano- tras ver las reacciones se mostró bastante apenado, había reaccionado bastante mal.

-Gracias- Sora suspiro algo más calmado.

-Básicamente, con los gumis guía podéis visitar lugares nuevos-

-¿Cómo funciona eso?- Shido se mostró intrigado

-Tienen codificadas localizaciones de algunos mundos, también permiten mejorar el rendimiento de los radares. Queréis instalar ese en vuestra nave ¿no?-

Afirmación de cabeza.

-Yo me encargare. Pero primero tengo que entregar algo...- Cid se rasco la cabeza apenado.

-¿Qué es?- Sora mostro interés.

-Un libro. Es muy antiguo. Cuando me lo trajeron se estaba cayendo a trozos. Demasiado deteriorado para dejarlo como nuevo. Pero he hecho un gran trabajo al recomponerlo. En fin, ¿os importaría entregarlo por mí? Llevadlo a la vieja casa del distrito tres. Buscad una gran señal de fuego- Cid les encasqueto el trabajo a ellos, no es como si de todos modos tuvieran nada mejor que hacer.

En ese momento sintieron como si la tienda temblara, al tiempo que escuchaban un ruido lejano, como de campanas.

-¿Que… que ha sido eso?-

-¿Mm? Está sonando la campana del salón de los artilugios. Id a ver la campana si queréis, pero primero entregad ese libro. Cuando termines, pasado por la casa del distrito tres. Yo estaré allí- Cid les paso el libro antiguo.

Resoplando estos salieron de la tienda para dirigirse al Distrito Tres y buscar una gran señal de fuego. No fue demasiado difícil, en un callejón del Distrito Tres una puerta con una gran señal de fuego. Justo como Cid dijo.

-Piro- Donald lanzo el conjuro con gran presteza, la puerta se alzó dejándolos paso al interior. Todo lo que había dentro era un gran lago con una casa en el centro. Y más hipopótamos.

-¿Cómo han podido llegar aquí?- Harry se mostró incrédulo ante lo ridículo de la presencia de los animales en ese lugar.

-Están y ya está. ¿Por qué darle más vueltas?- Noctis no se mostró muy preocupado.

-Y me parece que hay que volver a saltar sobre ellos- Sora noto, la casa solo tenía una entrada, y no parecía accesible desde el agua.

-Genial-

En retrospectiva lo de saltar sobre los hipopótamos parecía más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, sobre todo si estos no se estaban quietos y nadaban de un lugar para otro. Más de una vez se cayeron y vuelta a empezar.

Finalmente llegaron al islote, definitivamente tenia mejor pinta desde la entrada de la cueva que desde cerca pues estaba completamente abandonado, no parecía que aquí hubiese vivido nadie por varios años.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Noctis miro a su alrededor, si alguien tuviese que venir aquí no se le ocurría que fuese a hacerlo ahora.

-Habrá que mirar dentro-

Una vez entraron solo vieron una habitación con una escalera circular en el centro, no había nada más.

-Este sitio tiene algo especial- Sora se giró al oír la voz sorprendido, notando inmediatamente a su amiga de la infancia -Me recuerda el lugar secreto de la isla donde solíamos dibujar cosas en las paredes ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Kairi...- dijo con voz sorprendida y anhelante.

-... ¿Sora?-

Sora pareció despertar de un sueño, antes de mirar a los chicos, estos le miraron preocupados Sora parpadeo un par de veces antes de girarse hacia Kairi, pero ya no quedaba rastro alguno de que hubiese estado allí.

-Bueno, bueno- por la puerta entro un anciano con expresión amable, nada más verlo Harry lo comparo con Dumbledore, pero este tenía una larga aún mayor. Vestía una túnica azul claro y en sus manos llevaba un maletín y una varita. -Habéis llegado antes de lo que esperaba-

-Pe… pero, ¿sabías que íbamos a venir?- el castaño lo miro sorprendido.

-Por supuesto-

-¿Eres un… sincorazón?- Sora pregunto algo inseguro.

-No lo parece- contesto Donald.

-No creo que lo sea- replico Harry.

-¡No, nada de eso!- este se mostró un poco ofendido de que lo hubiesen podido confundir, por poco que fuese, con esos seres nacidos de la oscuridad –Me llamo Merlín y, como veis, soy un mago-

El más sorprendido al oír ese nombre fue, indudablemente, Harry. Este no paraba de boquear como pez fuera del agua.

-Viajo mucho, es bueno estar de vuelta en casa. Vuestro rey me ha pedido ayuda-

-¿El rey Mickey?-

-Sí, claro- Merlín miro a Donald y Goofy, antes de girarse hacia los chicos, notando por primera vez al chico que boqueaba. -¿Y vosotros quienes sois?-

-Sora-

-Itsuka Shido-

-Noctis Caelum-

-Harry Potter-

-Así que has encontrado la llave- Merlín miro a Sora con expresión amable.

-¿Qué te ha pedido el rey?- Donald lo miro interesado.

-Un momento…- Merlín avanzo hacia las pequeñas escaleras y, tras dejar el maletín en el suelo, movió la varita en dirección al maletín –Salid-

De su interior comenzaron a salir toda clase de muebles y objetos, teteras, mesas, armarios, platos, cubiertos, sillas… En poco tiempo la casa estaba completamente amueblada, con chimenea, cama, pila de libros, y un banderín con un extraño símbolo parecía un escudo verde con una serpiente. Por alguna razón Harry jadeo al verlo.

-Ahora sí. Ejem. Vuestro rey me ha pedido que os adiestre en el arte de la magia. Podemos empezar cuando queráis. Avisadme cuando estéis preparados-

-¡Un momento!- Harry grito extendiendo los brazos, completamente pálido.

-¿Ocurre algo joven?- Merlín lo miro un poco sorprendido ante su arrebato.

-¿Eres Merlín no? ¿Y eso es el escudo de Slytherin?- este asintió ante ambas preguntas, aunque la segunda lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Y no deberías estar… bueno, muerto?- todos se giraron a mirarlo, pero este no les prestó atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado flipando en colores por ver al mago considerado como el más poderoso de su mundo enfrente de él varios siglos después de que debería haber muerto.

-Has estudiado en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?- Harry afirmo con la cabeza.

-Ya veo el problema- Merlín sonrió como si le hubiese encontrado haciendo una broma –Te preguntaras como puedo seguir vivo si estudie hace más de 1300 años, ¿Verdad?- los demás abrieron los ojos ante la exagerada cantidad de años.

-Mayormente, porque las únicas formas que conozco es mediante magia oscura-

-Es muy posible que lo que ahora consideren magia oscura en mi época de estudiante no lo veían así. En mi época la magia no estaba muy clarificada y, salvo pocos conjuros, no había nada considerado como verdadera magia oscura- Merlín comenzó a relatar rememorando viejos y mejores días –En mi caso no utilizo ningún método tan poco apropiado. Simplemente manipulo mi envejecimiento con magia-

-Y… ¿cómo funciona eso?- Noctis se mostró incrédulo, y algo interesado-

-Usaba la magia para retrasar el envejecimiento de mi cuerpo. Simple, aunque hace algún tiempo que deje de hacerlo, ya no me funciona como antes- Merlín les dijo mucho pero no explico nada.

Harry aún seguía intentando procesar que uno de los magos más grandes de su mundo, por no decir el que más, estaba parado enfrente suya. Bastante extraño.

-Bien, cubierto ese asunto…- el viejo mago miro las partículas de luz azul que brillaban en el ambiente. Estas se condensaron en un único lugar para crear una nueva persona, una mujer anciana vestida de azul.

-Hola, soy el Hada Madrina. Vuestro rey también me ha pedido ayuda. Os ayudare a lo largo de vuestro viaje. No sé si seré de gran utilidad, pero venid cuando queráis-

Harry decidió que ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro –En realidad, sí que hay algo. Yo… hace tiempo que quiero cambiar de arma, la varita está bien pero no es muy útil en una batalla larga- Merlín le miro como si ya supiera que era lo que quería preguntar –Me preguntaba si había algún modo de alterar la varita para convertirla en un arma mejor, dado que con una espada no podré hacer magia-

-Lo primero que debes saber joven, es que la varita es un instrumento que rara vez debería usarse más que para iniciarse. La magia está en ti y la varita solo te ayuda a canalizarla- Merlín comenzó a explicar usando un tono bastante profundo

-¿Y la tuya?- Goofy le pregunto interesado.

-No es realmente una varita, no tiene un núcleo mágico, solo la uso por costumbre- respondió Merlín –La varita mágica es una herramienta cuya única función es amplificar la magia que tienes en tu interior a través de un núcleo mágico y usando la magia del entorno, una vez se ha aprendido a manejarla por completo esta se desecha para que sea el propio mago quien emplea su propio poder. Y creo que ya has dominado esa varita, tengo un arma que podría serte más útil-

Merlín comenzó a buscar en su bolsa sacando y guardando cosas, hasta que pareció encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Lo que mostro fue una larga vara de color plateada, en uno de sus extremos poseía una punta afilada, en el otro extremo tenía tres puntas retorcidas y en el centro un cristal (es la vara busca verdad/truth seeker de Y'shtola de FF XIV)

Este se la tendió sonriente a Harry –Esta vara era la que solía utilizar en mis mejores tiempos, comencé a utilizarla una vez domine la varita, aunque tiene el cristal que funciona como un núcleo mágico este no tiene la misma función como el de una varita. Pruébala-

Harry la sostuvo en sus manos, notando un equilibrio bastante bueno, y un peso que no le parecía nada desagradable, el arma era una vara larga lo que le permitía atacar con magia y sin ella. La punta solo lo hacía más fácil.

-Si quieres puedes practicar con ella en el piso de arriba, para que puedas acostumbrarte a usarla en combate-

-¿No sería más efectivo que probara directamente en batalla?- pregunto Noctis.

-Si nunca ha usado una no creo que sea buena idea- le respondió Shido.

-Todos podríamos aprovechar para practicar- Sora hablo dirigiéndose al numeroso grupo que lo acompañaba -¿Hay algún problema?- Merlín negó con la cabeza.

-Esperad un momento- con un movimiento de su varita hizo que descendiera parte del techo. -Subíos encima y os llevara arriba- siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

El fragmento de techo ascendió de vuelta al techo, y en cuanto hubo encajado comenzaron a moverse por el nuevo espacio. Era más grande que el primer piso, y las paredes estaban pintadas de vivos colores.

-Bien pues, ya que estamos aquí vamos a comenzar- la única incógnita que quedaba era como había subido Merlín, pero decidieron no darle importancia.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo que los muebles presentes comenzaran a moverse.

-Prueba a lanzar un hechizo- Harry obedeció lo dicho por el mago anciano. Levanto su nueva vara y apunto con ella a la mesa.

-Expelliarmus- Pero nada paso, ni unas pocas chispas rojas. Intento una vez más con los demás conjuros que aprendió en Hogwarts, pero nada.

-No te desanimes. Prueba de nuevo, esta vez con los hechizos elementales que has aprendido en el viaje- Harry miro a Merlín antes de volver a alzar la vara una segunda vez.

-Piro- aunque de poco efecto, si logro disparar un pequeño proyectil de fuego.

-¿Muy pequeño no?- pregunto Sora algo decepcionado por la pequeña bola de fuego.

-Al contrario, para la primera vez que usa magia sin varita es excepcional. Normalmente suelen tardar algunas horas en poder invocar esa misma bola de fuego- Merlín parecía encantado con los resultados de Harry, este se alegró bastante al escuchar lo que dijo el mago.

-¿Es más fácil usar los conjuros elementales verdad?- esta vez no fue solo Harry quien dio una afirmativa, Donald tambien -Esto es porque son hechizos puros, los que enseñan en Hogwarts son más versátiles, pero en contrapartida más débiles. Y lo mejor de estos hechizos es que tienen una capacidad de desarrollo, pueden aumentar su poder-

Mientras que algunos estaban un poco confundidos por la declaración de "Hechizos puros" Donald y Harry lo tenían claro. Este entendía que los hechizos de Hogwarts podían ser más versátiles, había muchas situaciones en que podían ser más útiles, pero tenían un gran defecto comparados con los "hechizos puros" la cantidad de poder que tenían era muy inferior, demasiado. Y encima los puros podían volverse más fuertes, crecer en poder. Algo que los normales no podían hacer, dado que si vertías demasiado poder en un hechizo podía salirte mal, o deformar su efecto.

-Bien pues continuemos con las lecciones- todos alistaron sus armas preparándose para la lección -¿Quién sabe? Si terminamos pronto podría enseñaros otro hechizo- por las próximas tres horas estuvieron entrenando las magias que habían aprendido, pero no solo eso, también aprovecharon para practicar con las armas.

Lo mejor de todo fue que Merlín cumplió su promesa, les enseño un nuevo hechizo, esta vez uno llamado "Cura" el funcionamiento del hechizo era simple pero poderoso, los curaba, tal como su nombre indicaba. Esto les permitía poder pelear con los sincorazón sin tener que retroceder para curarse con pociones, muy efectivo.

-Bien muchachitos, creo que ya no puedo ayudaros más, al menos por ahora-

-¡Espere un momento!- Sora salto como si hubiese olvidado algo. Saco el libro y se lo entrego a Merlín.

-Vaya, ese libro... ¿así que Cid os pidió que me lo trajerais? Gracias. ¿Queréis saber qué tipo de libro es? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, de hecho, no es mío. Un jovencito me lo dio hace mucho tiempo, pero acabó por deteriorarse y por ello le pedí a Cid que lo restaurara. Bueno, de momento lo pondré por aquí. Este libro guarda un gran secreto, las hojas arrancadas lo desvelarán- Merlín hizo flotar el viejo libro hacia un estante al lado de la cama. –Dejare ahí el libro, consultadlo cuando queráis. Dadle las gracias a Cid por restaurarlo. Oh, y en cuanto a esa piedra tuya, habla con el hada madrina-

Eso hicieron, se acercaron a la pequeña carroza que estaba plantada en el suelo viendo como la luz azul volvía a llenar el cuarto, al disiparse estaba la hada.

-¿Sabes qué es esto?- Sora le enseño la piedra.

-¡Oh, pobrecito! Se ha convertido en una piedra de invocación-

-¿Piedra de invocación?-

-Esta criatura vivía en un mundo que fue engullido por la oscuridad. Como sabes los seres desaparecen de los mundos, pero este tenía un corazón tan fuerte, que se convirtió en una piedra en vez de desaparecer con su mundo-

-¿Podrá volver a ser como antes?- pregunto Sora.

-Sí, pero solo su espíritu. Ahora mirad- El hada movió su varita reflejando un haz de luz sobre la piedra, esta libero un gran brillo anaranjado.

-Cuando le llaméis, os ayudara. Si encontráis más de estas piedras, traérmelas-

-¿Es posible que alguien de nuestros mundos se convirtiera también en una piedra de invocación?- aunque solo era curiosidad la pregunta de Shido era completamente valida.

-Es posible sí, pero no lo sabremos si no las traéis- el hada los miro con gran intensidad –Por favor, ayudadme a salvarlos-

-Lo haremos- Sora afirmo con decisión.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Shido.

-Sera mejor que antes de nada vayáis a ver a Cid-

Estando de acuerdo con las palabras de Merlín y sin nada más que hacer, dado que si n tenían las páginas arrancadas no podían descubrir el misterio del libro, decidieron partir hacia la casa del Distrito Tres, donde cid les dijo que estaría.

Tras tirarse al agua y nadar hasta la entrada de la cueva salieron por la puerta con la señal de fuego, y antes de poder pelear con los sincorazón alguien se les adelanto.

La boca de Sora pareció descolgarse de la impresión al ver al joven ante ellos. Este llevaba pantalones azules y una camiseta sin mangas amarilla, con unas deportivas azules de gran tamaño. Tenía cabello blanco y ojos azules. Era obvio que Sora lo había reconocido.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué cuentas?- el adolescente desconocido coloco su espada a un lado de su cuerpo, esta era azul y roja, y su forma recordaba vagamente al ala de un murciélago.

-¡Riku!- Sora se acercó hacia su anteriormente desaparecido amigo con una gran cara de felicidad. Lo extraño fue que le metió los dedos en la boca antes de usarlos para estirar sus mejillas.

Naturalmente unos segundos después este se lo quitó de encima -¡Eh, vale ya!- ninguno podía culparle por ello.

-Esta vez no estoy soñando ¿verdad?- Sora le hecho un nuevo vistazo, incapaz de creer que realmente estuviera frente a él.

-Espero que no ¡Me ha costado encontrarte!- Riku se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándose, en un gesto que hasta el momento solo le habían visto hacer a Harry.

Sora solo rio feliz -¡Riku!-

Fueron caminando poniéndose al día, cosas del estilo de "me alegro que esa cosa del cielo no te tragara a ti también" hasta que Sora reparo en un hecho, o la falta de el mas bien.

-Un momento ¿Dónde está Kairi?-

-¿No está contigo?- Sora bajo la cabeza para señalizar su tristeza.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Seguro que también habrá salido de la isla- Este se giró por un momento a verlo -¡Al fin libres! Oye, puede que ella también nos esté buscando. Pronto volveremos a estar todos juntos, no te preocupes. Deja todo en mis manos, conozco bien…- Riku se giró al escuchar el sonido de sincorazón muriendo a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta solo observo a Sora en posición de ataque con su llave espada extendida.

Sora apoyo su espada en el hombro, sonriendo socarronamente -¿En manos de quién?-

Los demás se acercaron mientras Riku portaba la expresión de incredulidad con la que todos en algún momento habían cargado.

-Sora ¿Qué has…?-

-Os he estado buscando a ti y a Kairi con su ayuda- sora señalo con la cabeza al grupo silencioso que los seguían. Habían estado en silencio todo el rato, como si se quisiesen hacer pasar por plantas.

-¿Quiénes son?- Riku le pregunto a Sora.

-¡Ejem! Me llamo…- Riku nunca lo supo, al menos en ese momento, puesto que Sora interrumpió la presentación de Donald.

-Hemos estado en un montón de sitios y mundos buscándoos-

-¡Vaya, que te parece! Quién lo diría-

-¿Y sabes qué? Sora es el elegido de la Llave espada- Goofy presumió orgulloso de su amigo.

-Aunque no lo parezca- Sora se giró hacia el pato ofendido -¿A qué viene eso?-

-¿Así que esto es una llave espada?- Riku alzaba en sus manos el llavero original de la llave espada de Sora.

-¡Eh, devuélvemela!- Riku se hecho hacia atrás y Sora cayó al suelo, para gran vergüenza de los amigos que tenía detrás suya.

Riku la analizo un par de segundos más antes de lanzársela -¡Atrapa!- Sora la atrapo como pudo.

-Bueno, entonces vienes con nosotros ¿no? ¡Tenemos una nave estupenda! Te va a encantar- Donald no pareció de acuerdo con la idea.

-¡No! ¡Él no puede venir!-

-¿Qué?- Sora grito en shock.

-¡Ni hablar!- Donald fue tajante en su negativa.

-No tuviste problemas con nosotros- le recordó Shido.

-Y además es mi amigo- añadió Sora.

Pero Donald seguía imperturbable -¡Me da igual!-

-¡Ah, se ha ido!- Goofy parpadeo confuso mirando enfrente, donde brillaba la ausencia de cierto chico.

-¿Pero cuando?- Harry miraba a su alrededor, le quitaban la vista de encima un segundo y este desaparecía.

-¿Riku…?- Sora avanzo confuso, no había ni rastro de él -¡Mecachis! Bueno, al menos está bien ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez nos encontremos pronto con Kairi-

-¡Seguro!- Shido le sonrió para reconfortarle.

-¿Seguimos hacia Cid?- Noctis interrumpió la conversación, no es que no se alegrase por Sora, pero aún tenían que reunirse con Cid.

-vamos- era obvio donde tenían que ir, puesto que las luces de la vieja casa estaban encendidas. Parecían haber restaurado la habitación lo mejor que podían, limpiándola y forrando las paredes con papel.

-Bienvenidos- Yuffie los recibió con gestos sobreactuados –A nuestra nueva base secreta. Nuestra PEQUEÑA base secreta- hizo algunas florituras señalando alrededor. A parte de ella también se encontraban Aerith, y en la pared hablando con Cid se encontraba León.

-Cid- Sora lo saludo, pero este solo les dijo una pregunta.

-¿Habéis oído hablar de maléfica?- seis cabezas agitándose de lado a lado le respondieron -Dicen que está en la ciudad-

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Sora

-Una bruja, amigo ¡Una bruja!- respondió Cid serio.

-En mi mundo a las magas las llaman brujas- puntualizo Harry con cara de póker.

-No como esta. Trajo a los sincorazón a la ciudad. No la subestiméis- León hablo desde su posición, seguido de Aerith. -Ha utilizado a los sincorazón durante años- León retomo una vez más –Por su culpa, nuestro mundo…-

-¡Nuestro mundo fue destruido por una horda de sincorazón!- Cid estaba furioso.

-Sucedió hace nueve años- recordó León con expresión estoica, aunque su tensión lo traicionaba.

-Yo logre escapar y vine aquí con estos chicos-

-Que terrible- dijo Donald compadeciéndolos, no sabía que haría si perdiera su hogar y a las personas que quería.

-No fuimos los únicos, en aquella época multitud de mundos fueron destruidos por los sincorazón. Conocimos a otros que también habían perdido sus mundos- les relato Aerith.

-Como esa chica, ya sabéis, esa tan fuerte… ¿cuál era el nombre?- Yuffie se estrujo la cabeza pensando –Sé que era algo de Nep-Nep…

-Nuestro gobernante era un sabio llamado Ansem. Dedico su vida a estudiar a los sincorazón- León continuo cuando Yuffie fue incapaz de recordar el nombre completo. Solo llego a "Nep"

-Quizá sus informes nos digan como librarnos de ellos-

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto Sora mirando esperanzado a Aerith.

-No lo sabemos- replico León –Se dispersaron por todas partes cuando nuestro mundo fue destruido-

-Seguro que maléfica se apodero de casi todos-

* * *

La susodicha bruja de quien estaban hablando no se encontraba demasiado lejos del lugar, observando las interacciones entre todos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al contrario de Riku, quien se hallaba a su lado.

-¿Ves? Tal y como te dije. Mientras tú buscabas a tu querido amigo, él te cambiaba por nuevos compañeros. Evidentemente, ahora los valora mucho más que a ti. Estas mejor sin ese condenado crio. No pienses más en él y ven conmigo. Yo te ayudare a encontrar lo que buscas...-

* * *

-Entonces, ¿entregasteis aquel libro? El gumi guía ya está instalado, si encontráis otro traédmelo. También puse un gumi Warp porque me apeteció- ignorando olímpicamente las caras de sus oyentes continuo hablando –Este os permitirá trasladaros entre los mundos que ya halláis visitado a gran velocidad, en vez de tardar cinco horas tardareis una y media- después de decir eso realmente no les importo que lo instalase porque le apeteciese.

-Y ahora va siendo hora de que vuelva a mi verdadero trabajo- sonrió viendo las miradas confusas que le dirigían –Venid a verme al distrito uno-

Aerith decidió que, dado que las cosas importantes ya estaban habladas, bien podía decir su hipótesis en ese momento -He estado pensando en la campana del distrito dos-

-¿Esa que sonó hace un rato?- cuestiono Sora.

Yuffie contesto esta vez -Esta sobre el salón de los artilugios. He oído una leyenda sobre ella-

-Pero esta sellada con tablones, nadie puede entrar ahí- les confió Aerith.

-Eso no será problema- Shido se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-Dicen que algo sucede si la hacen sonar tres veces…

-¿Qué clase de leyenda es esa?- Harry miro atónito a Cid, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y bien? ¿La comprobamos?- Noctis les pregunto.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-

Después de un tiempo y que Harry consiguiese experiencia real con su nueva arma y vieron al que esperaban era el último integrante de la familia de sincorazón campana, este uno verde que curaba a sus aliados. Tras eliminar algunas oleadas finalmente llegaron al campanario. Tal y como dijo Shido los tablones no fueron demasiado problema, un par de espadazos y ya no estaban.

Vieron entonces la gran campana dorada.

-¿Quién va primero?-

-Yo- Harry cogió con fuerza la cuerda que descansaba a un lado de la campana y la agito con toda su fuerza, el golpe fue duro y la campana sonó muy fuerte.

-Ajia, ya veo lo que ocurre- Goofy les hizo señas de que se acercaran –El panel que hay en la fuente se ha movido- señalaba el cuadro que tenía la fuente del distrito uno, el cual efectivamente se había desplazado y ahora mostraba otro dibujo.

-Entonces con la segunda y tercera saldrán otros dibujos, ¿no?-

-No tiene por qué, la primera campanada ha desplazado el mosaico, eso no quiere decir que las otras dos también lo hagan- Shido observo con interés.

-Ajia, veámoslo- Tras prepararse Goofy tiro de la cuerda una vez más, mismo resultado.

-O puede que a la tercera se mueva otra vez el mosaico- Shido se retractó de sus palabras.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo- Sora tiro con fuerza de la cuerda, dejando que la campana sonara por tercera vez. Comprobó ser cierta la teoría del tercer movimiento del mosaico, apareció un nuevo dibujo, pero rápidamente lo sustituyo una cerradura brillante.

-¿Eso no es de lo que León nos ha hablado?- observo Goofy.

-Si- respondió Donald.

-La cerradura del mundo- repitió Noctis.

-Después de lo que escuchamos mejor será cerrarla- menciono Harry.

-Vamos- Sora no tuvo mucha contemplación, se acercó al borde y salto hacia el suelo. Tragando saliva los demás lo siguieron.

Una vez en el suelo siguieron al chico elegido, pero no pudieron sellar la cerradura, un viejo conocido se lo impidió.

-¿Otra vez este?- Noctis lucia incrédulo, viendo a la gran armadura que derrotaron una vez caer delante suya por segunda vez.

-Él puede ser el mismo, nosotros no lo somos- Harry sonrió sosteniendo su vara.

-¡A él!- Sora grito con fuerza lanzándose tras la armadura y comenzado a golpearla. Inmediatamente los seis se lanzaron.

Noctis comenzó con un lux impetus y más tarde quedo golpeando sus pies, mientras que Sora y Shido no dejaban de atacar su torso, Harry y Donald lanzaban conjuros hacia sus manos, más débiles en el caso de Harry pero igualmente efectivos. Intercambiaron posiciones a los pocos segundos, cambiando cada uno el objetivo sin dejar de atacar, la armadura cayó al suelo a los veinte segundos.

-¿Ya?- sora grito incrédulo, no llevaban ni un minuto de batalla.

-¿Seguros de que no es más débil que en el anterior enfrentamiento?- Noctis pregunto para asegurarse.

-¿No?- Donald no supo contestar, si la armadura se había vuelto más débil o ellos mucho más fuertes.

-No ha terminado- Shido les aviso al ver como la armadura se alzaba de nuevo, o no. Por alguna razón hizo el pino, lo malo fue que el torso se invirtió y los piernas pasaron a ser brazos. El casco se abrió hacia abajo revelando unos ojos amarillos flotando en oscuridad.

-Un cambio no la ha…- Donald salió volando cuando la armadura inversa ataco con sus miembros, Noctis tampoco pudo bloquearlo y también fue repelido.

-Joder- Shido maldijo al ver la nueva fuerza del antiguo enemigo.

-Vale, también te has vuelto más fuerte- Harry casi no tenía palabras.

Donald se lanzó sobre sí mismo un cura y se levantó con cara de mala leche. El ataque le había pillado de improviso y le había dolido.

-Piro- Harry lanzo el conjuro viendo el poco efecto que tenía sobre él, se encogió de hombros y blandió la vara preparándose para pelear con ella.

-Primero las manos… pies… ¿lo que sea?, a por el- Sora no sabía muy bien como describir el primer objetivo que debían tener, pero la idea se cogía fácil.

La batalla no comenzó con muy buen pie, pero después del problema inicial vinieron otros, pues Donald y Harry quedaron relegados al rol secundario de curanderos. La armadura inversa pegaba fuerte y con mucha frecuencia, eso lo dificultaba todo.

Al mínimo golpe que les daba podía dejarlos fácilmente sin respiración, pero lentamente se fueron haciendo con el combate, también podían golpear al enemigo a fin de cuentas.

El problema vino cuando la armadura inversa quiso imitar a un cañón, eso ya era otra cosa… coloco el torso por la parte amplia señalándolos, aunque el efecto quedaba un poco mal por tener solo

BAM

-¡Maldición!- Goofy maldijo al sentir el impacto del proyectil de energía golpeándolo de lleno. Harry corrió a su lado antes de lanzar un cura.

-Arf, arf… Esa cosa nos está agotando-

-Ajia, mejor acabar la pelea ya mismo-

En ese momento ambos observaron como Shido destruía su segunda mano/pie liberando una lluvia de esferas, esas cosas siempre venían bien.

-Hya- Sora encadeno otro combo destruyendo su pie/mano izquierdo.

Y vuelta al cañón, no sabían si lo hacía adrede o de verdad creía que era un arma bélica, sea como fuere los proyectiles solo podía lanzarlos de a una y ellos eran seis, no les costó mucho eliminar el miembro faltante. Ahora lo malo fue que la armadura no salía de su modo cañón, dejándoles claro que tenía problemas de identidad.

-Bueno, dejando de lado su creencia de ser un cañón no ha llevado tanto tiempo como suelen hacerlo estas cosas- Donald observo mientras el cuerpo de la armadura desaparecía liberando un corazón.

-Hagamos esto- Sora se acercó hacia la cerradura, teniendo ya experiencia en cómo funcionaban estas cosas. El rayo de luz sello la cerradura y esta fue sustituida por un mosaico de mariposas, libélulas y, por alguna razón, de una mariquita.

-Vayamos a hablar con Cid antes de que aparezca un ejército de prestidigitadores- aunque eso era poco probable prefirieron no tentar a la suerte e ir a hablar con Cid. Cruzaron la puerta del distrito dos y pronto estuvieron en la tienda.

-¡Vaya, ya estáis aquí!- Cid les saludo al llegar –Y parecéis salidos de una guerra, ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-El retorno de la armadura- Shido parafraseo con el título de una película que vio de niño.

-¿El retorno de…?- -No preguntes- Sora le hizo un gesto para cortar la conversación, la armadura ya estaba muerta y mientras se quedase así nada más importaba.

-Bien pues, permitidme deciros que en realidad soy un especialista en gumis. Ha sido genial trabajar en vuestra nave. A vosotros os hare descuento- en ese momento les paso un extraño artefacto, parecía un arma, aunque muy grande para usarla –Es un regalo especial de inauguración-

-Entonces… vendes gumis ¿no?- Cid asintió a la pregunta de Donald -¿Cuánto costaría una cabina más grande?-

-Unos 200 platines la normal y 500 la grande, pero también puedo recomendaros un ordenador nv.2 por 500 para expandir el tamaño de la nave e instalar más armas- todos afirmaron con la cabeza, más armas significaba más potencia de fuego y menor posibilidad de que los destruyeran, eso era muy importante. Y la cabina grande era vital.

–Un aerosol por 250 por si queréis cambiar el color de los bloques y varios bloque gumi que os serán muy útiles, el gumi prisa para acelerar la nave por 1000 y el gumi libra por 250 que os permitirá escanear también a los sincorazón, pero por ahora del ultimo solo tengo el modelo frontal- en total eran unos 2500 platines si los cálculos no les fallaban, pero mejor gastar mucho que ser destruidos por el camino.

-¿Queréis que lo instale todo?- principalmente porque ellos no sabrían.

-Si-

-Bien, id a descansar en la tienda de accesorios, os avisare cuando esté lista-

Con la promesa hecha partieron hacia la tienda de accesorios para tomarse un descanso, aunque al llegar se encontraron con un viejo conocido de Pepito.

-¡Vaya, será posible! ¡Pero si es pinocho!- el grillo salto primero al hombro de Sora y después al suelo, cayendo enfrente de un muñeco de madera.

-Hola, pinocho- el grillo y el muñeco ignoraron las caras de pez del resto, o no se fijaron en ellas, y continuaron con su conversación –¿Qué diantres estás haciendo aquí abajo?-

-Jugar al escondite- respondió el muñeco.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡Me has tenido todo este tiempo preocupado por ti!- para sorpresa de todos, y cansancio de Pepito, la nariz del muñeco había crecido

-¡Pinocho! ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?- pregunto suspicaz Pepito.

-Sí- respondió Pinocho en el acto.

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué es esto?- señalo hacia el cofre verde que había al lado del muñeco.

-Un regalo que me han dado-

-No mientas. Sabes que no tienes que decir mentiras. Una mentira crece y crece hasta que ya no puedes ocultarla ¡Como tu nariz!- Pepito había gesticulado simulando una larga nariz, tras ver como la del muñeco crecía ya nada los sorprendía.

-Pero me han dicho que si quiero algo no tengo que aguantarme, que me lo quede y ya está- se quejó el pequeño muñeco como si fuera un niño. No, probablemente lo fuera.

-¡Cielos! ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- Pepito negó con la cabeza estupefacto porque alguien pudiera decirle eso a un niño. Harry resistió la tentación de decir que su tío se lo habría dicho a su primo alguna vez –Necesitas que tu conciencia te aconseje-

-Es cierto... Tú eres mi conciencia Pepito, mientras tu estés cerca nunca diré mentiras- en un destello de luz la nariz regreso a su tamaño normal.

-Tienes que ser bueno para convertirte en un niño de verdad, prometiste a Geppetto que lo serias, ¿verdad?-

Ante la mención de ese nombre el niño de madera se emocionó -¡Mi padre!... ¿Sabes dónde está?-

-¿No está contigo?- Pepito lo miro confuso, parecía que durante todo ese tiempo él siempre había creído que ambos estaban juntos, cuando en realidad no era así.

-No. ¡Pepito, tenemos que encontrarle!-

-¡Espera! Hay fuera hay toda clase de peligros y de tentaciones. Yo buscare a Geppetto; tu espera aquí- por primera vez desde que comenzara su conversación con el muñeco Pepito se giró hacia los chicos.

-¡He?- Sora no sabía si estar confundido o sorprendido.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos, Sora?-

-Podrías habernos preguntado primero…- aun así no dio una negativa. Si de todos modos iban a buscar en otros mundos, nada les impedía buscar al padre de Pinocho, el muñeco que según Pepito quería ser un niño de verdad.

Estuvieron matando el tiempo un poco como podían, hablando con pinocho o con el moguri, quien les dijo que había escuchado que un gran torneo iba a empezar en algún lugar. Podría ser una copa del coliseo, pero sin poder ir no lo sabrían realmente. Un tiempo después Cid finalmente termino de instalar todas las mejoras en la nave gumi, la cual ahora era bastante más grande y la cabina tenía más espacio, algo que agradecían.

Finalmente abordaron la nave gumi para partir al siguiente mundo. Antes de partir uno de los mecánicos del castillo les informo acerca un torneo en el coliseo, pero ya era decisión suya ir o no.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 5, la segunda vez que pasan por Traverse Town, en el capítulo no le he dado mucha importancia a las batallas y me he concentrado más en el desarrollo de la historia, que sinceramente me interesa más.

Haciendo un cálculo rápido si me ciño únicamente ha historia le quedan sol capítulos más, pero es posible que deje alguno para algún extra, como la visita al bosque de los cien acres. No sé muy bien si hacer las copas, como no podre escribir nada hasta el lunes que viene si alguno está interesado en leerlas que me lo diga por review, sino veré de que animo me encuentro para escribirla.

Un saludo.


	6. Copa Fil

**Disclaimer. Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.**

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

* * *

-Bien pues, aquí estamos- Guiados por las palabras del moguri que conocieron en la tienda de accesorios de Ciudad de Paso volvieron al coliseo, con esperanzas de que la competición de la que les hablaron fuera un torneo.

Después de hablar con el moguri se embarcaron en la nave gumi directos al coliseo, dado que la nueva información que tenían era dos singularidades, fueran lo que fueran, en el camino a Selva Profunda siempre podían parar un par de horas en el coliseo y enterarse a ver si iniciaba una copa. Después de una hora de viaje, agradecían las prestaciones mejoradas de la nave gumi, llegaron al coliseo, donde desembarcaron.

-Espero que sea un torneo- Sora estaba emocionado, en la última visita que hicieron al coliseo consiguieron apuntarse para una competición preliminar, y de ganarla podrían participar en el resto de las copas, pero por culpa del dios del inframundo Hades ese sueño acabo destruido, igual que la arena del coliseo. Ahora que la arena estaba reparada esperaban poder participar en una nueva competición, aunque eso significase enfrentarse en las finales.

-Es lo más probable. Es decir ¿Qué competición irían a hacer en un coliseo si no?-

-¿Destrucción de barriles? No sería la primera vez que Fil nos hace ese ejercicio- Shido le respondió a Harry basándose en la primera experiencia que tuvieron con el entrenador de héroes.

-Paso de volver a romper barriles- Noctis no lucia contento con la perspectiva de volver a hacer esa infernal prueba. Ya odiaba suficiente a los barriles, no necesitaba aumentar su relación con ellos.

-Ajia, solo lo sabremos si hablamos con el-

-Así que vamos- Donald corrió hacia las puertas de la antesala emocionado.

En ella solo se hallaba Fil, ni rastro de Hércules quien posiblemente estuviese participando en alguna otra competición.

-Vaya, vaya… Mira quienes aparecen, cuando pensaba que os ibas a perder la copa-

-Como si eso fuese a pasar- Sora sonrió entusiasmado, era oficial, había una copa en marcha –Podemos participar, ¿Verdad?-

-Siempre que conozcáis las reglas si-

-¿Pelear y no ser descalificado?- probó Noctis.

-Más o menos. En realidad esas serían las normas de la batalla normal, una vez las superéis obtendréis acceso a dos nuevas reglas de mayor dificultad: batallas en solitario y contrarreloj-

-¿Batallas en solitario? ¿Te refieres a superar la copa cada uno por su cuenta?- Shido mostro incredulidad al escuchar esto, no veía como ganarían en solitario si la última vez ya les costó en grupo.

-Yo no me preocuparía mocosos. Solo podréis intentarlo si superáis la regla de batalla normal. Y antes de que digáis nada esta vez podéis luchar los seis juntos- Fil se adelantó a cualquier cosa que pudieran decir –En cada batalla podréis enfrentaros a un gran número de poderosos enemigos, para equilibrarlo iréis juntos. De todos modos peleáis mejor en equipo-

-Eso es cierto- Sora no tenía ninguna pega con pelear los seis, mejor así, más posibilidades de ganar el torneo.

-Id adentro pues, buena suerte y todo eso- fil los despacho con una mano señalando el interior del coliseo, la dirección hacia la arena.

* * *

Copa Fil - Puesto nueve

 _Horda selvática_

Primate Y x 8

Soldado x 6

-Sí que hay una gran cantidad- Shido sudo un poco mirando a los más de diez sincorazón ante ellos. No era la primera vez que enfrentaban a un gran número de ellos, pero el que hubiese de varios tipos era desde luego un problema.

-Y solo es el primer combate- observo Noctis, si el noveno era así, porque según Fil en la clasificación ellos ocupaban el puesto número diez, no quería imaginarse como sería el primero.

Sora omitió comentarios, prefirió que su llave espada hablara por el lanzándose a pelear contra los primates olvidando por completo a los soldados, ya se encargaría alguien de ellos. Dicho y hecho, Shido blandió el ángel atacando a los soldados, siendo respaldados por los dos magos, parece que Noctis prefirió ayudar con los primates. La batalla no duro mucho más, aunque en cantidad los enemigos no tenían calidad.

* * *

Copa Fil - Puesto ocho

 _Monos y magos_

Primate Y - 2

Réquiem verde x 4

Nocturno Rojo x 4

Opera amarilla x 10

-Y vamos de nuevo con los números- Se quejó Harry, agarrando con fuerza la vara que Merlín le entrego.

-Y esta vez hay más magos- observo Donald.

-Hagamos un cambio- miraron a Goofy en busca de explicación

–Vosotros intentad luchar sin usar magia esta vez, luchar como no estéis acostumbrados- Shido entendió rápidamente a que se refería Goofy, luchar con métodos a los que no estuvieran acostumbrados para entrenar. Buen momento en la copa –Hielo-

-Wooo- Sora exclamo involuntariamente al ver el efecto del hechizo de Shido, mucho más poderoso de lo que debería.

-Tch, hagámoslo pues- Harry decidió ser proactivo, aparte que la idea de Goofy era válida, mejor practicar en el torneo que fuera de él. Corrió hacia una de las campanas amarillas y la ataco con el filo de la vara.

Donald se movió al instante enfrentándose a un nocturno rojo.

-Eliminad primero a los réquiem- Noctis esquivo el ataque con salto de un primate y se concentró en los réquiem. Por más que lucharan y atacaran a los sincorazón no servía de mucho si las campanas verdes los curaban cada dos por tres.

* * *

Copa Fil - Puesto siete

 _Grandes pies_

Pies de martillo x 1

Primate Y x 8

-¿Pies de armadura?-

-Y no simples pies, unos grandes pies morados-

-Que mal presentimiento me da esto-

-Mientras no aparezca otra armadura-

Los vasallos del rey Mickey ignoraron por completo a los chicos y atacaron a los primates azules, los demás le siguieron.

-Guha- Sora fue el primero en recibir el ataque de los pies de martillo, que como su propio nombre indica atacaban descargando todo su peso en el suelo cual martillo furioso.

-Eso debe doler- fue el comentario de Noctis tras eliminar a un primate.

-Aye- dijo Sora castañeando los dientes.

* * *

Copa Fil - Puesto seis

 _Alerta mágica_

Nocturno rojo x 10

Opera amarilla x 10

-Bombardeo mágico- dejando a un lado el estilo de nombre que habían escogido para un simple ataque combinado entre seis personas con dos atributos mágicos diferentes, hielo y fuego, su efecto era indiscutible. Solo quedaban 6 enemigos.

-Si lo volvemos a hacer hay que cambiarle el nombre- dijo Shido sin pestañear, ese nombre simplemente no cuadraba.

-Ajia-

Lidiar con los que quedaban no era demasiado problema, aunque silenciosamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Donald. Ese nombre había que cambiarlo ya.

* * *

Copa Fil - Puesto cinco

 _Noctámbulos_

Grandullón x 2

Primate Y x 10

-Y dos grandullones, esos van a ser problemáticos-

Ignorando las quejas se movieron por grupos, ignorando a los grandullones, pero no sus ataques, para eliminar primero a los primates. La estampa era bonita, multitud de monos correteando por el lugar y los pobres idiotas intentando eliminarlos.

Sora no dejaba de atacar, los monos eran rápidos y fuertes, pero no demasiado inteligentes, si esquivabas sus ataques quedaba una gran abertura para atacar y ellos no eran lo bastante tontos como para no usarlas.

Una vez lidiaron con los monos llego la hora de los grandullones, para poder enfrentarlos por separado se disgregaron en dos equipos, uno compuesto por el trio Sora, Harry y Goofy y otro por Shido, Donald y Noctis.

Con el primero grupo Sora y Goofy estaban atacando su espalda mientras Harry le lanzaba magia. La misma historia en el otro lado.

-Hya- Noctis no dejaba de atacar por la espalda, esta vez se había equipado un par de dagas para atacar al tiempo que Shido balanceaba su gran espada, Donald solo lanzaba conjuros.

Con las estrategias por separado acabaron rápidamente con ellos, aunque recibieron varios golpes.

* * *

Copa Fil - Puesto 4

 _Noqueadores_

Manoplas x 1

Rapsodia Azul x 6

Sombra x 12

-Y ahora manoplas-

-Enserio que poco me gusta esto-

-Y también son moradas-

-No debí haber hablado ¿verdad?-

Ignorando una vez más la charla ociosa Donald descargo varios electros en el lugar para lidiar rápidamente con las sombras, también dañaba a los demás y eso a fin de cuentas siempre era bienvenido.

-Vale, hora de pasar a la acción- el príncipe uso sus poderes para cargar contra las rapsodias mientras sus compañeros se concentraban en las piezas de armadura. Mientras el lanzaba varios ataques los demás no se habían quedado quietos.

-Haaa- Sora descargo la magia en una estocada contra el suelo dañando a las manoplas al tiempo que los otros cuatro atacaban.

-Electro- Tras el hechizo de Noctis ya no quedo ningún enemigo salvo las grandes manoplas. Estas lanzaban puñetazos y cortes por todas partes, lo que dificultaba mucho acercarse, aún más si giraban a gran velocidad en un espléndido ataque circular que Sora bloqueo dando la oportunidad a que los demás descargaran su fuerza en conjunto sobre una de las manoplas.

-Queda una- Donald sonrió malignamente golpeando su bastón en su mano repetidas veces, los demás tenían expresiones similares. Si la manopla restante pudiera sentir miedo ahora estaría completamente aterrorizada.

* * *

Copa Fil - Puesto 3

 _Indomables_

Grandullón x 4

Réquiem verde x 12

-Ahora tengo miedo- aunque la observación de Shido pudiese sonar cobarde los demás no se sentían muy inclinados a regañarle por ella, no viendo a los múltiples grandullones. Algo curioso es que tenían las cabezas gachas y grandes esferas de moco salían de sus narices. Estaban dormidos -No los despertemos, vamos por los curanderos-

La mayor amenaza, aun con lo que se pudiera pensar, eran los réquiem verdes dado que no paraban de volar sobre sus aliados curándolos, era divertido cuando ellos se curaban pero cuando lo hacían sus enemigos era ya más jodido.

Lo bueno es que entre seis tardaron pocos segundos en eliminarlos a todos, lo que dejaba a los cuatro ahora despiertos sincorazón.

-Bien, ¿alguna idea?-

-Podemos separarnos, tu, Shido, Goofy y Noctis atacad cada uno a un sincorazón y nosotros haremos llover rayos, es la mejor solución por ahora- la idea de Harry no era demasiado elaborada, pero para Sora era lo mejor que tenían por el momento.

-Hora de separarse- Noctis hablo con cierta ironía antes de invocar una lanza y arrojarla sobre uno de los grandullones. Siguiendo su ejemplo los demás se movieron.

Sora rodo varias veces antes de colocarse a espaldas de su grandullón y atacar, Shido salto sobre este y le ataco en pleno aire mientras Goofy cargo y en el último momento se desvió hacia un lado para, sin dejar de aprovechar la propia inercia del giro, atacar con toda su fuerza a la espalda del grandullón.

-¡Electro!- Los conjuros de electricidad comenzaron a llover sobre el campo de batalla, centrados todos en los sincorazón. No tardaron mucho más en ganar.

* * *

Copa Fil - Puesto 2

 _Brigada Salvaje_

Torso blindado x 1

Primate Y x 4

-Eso es un torso-

-Mierda-

-No puede ser de otro color-

-Va a aparecer, la armadura va a aparecer-

Donald rodo los ojos con aparente disgusto, ya llevaban en eso mucho tiempo y era obvio para el que lo hacían ya para molestar más que nada, todos sabían que aparecería una armadura.

Goofy no hizo caso alguno a las palabras dichas y se centró en los primates de movimientos erráticos. Entre Noctis, Goofy, Shido y Sora los monos cayeron con gran rapidez, mientras Harry y Donald atacaban al torso tratando de retenerlo antes de que empezara a girar.

Harry maldijo su falta de magia mientras atacaba sin descanso al gran torso morado maniobrando la vara en sus manos como podía, aun no estaba acostumbrado a pelear de ninguna manera salvo con varita, y aunque ya podía usar algunos conjuros con la vara los que le enseñaron en hogwarts aún se le dificultaban.

Aparentemente Donald tampoco utilizaba ya un instrumento con núcleo mágico, usaba su propia magia para pelear, otra cosa que también se le hacía difícil, sin la varita esta se le agotaba mucho más rápido, suponía que era el coste de empezar a luchar con su propia fuerza sin depender de ayudas. Desde que comenzó a usar la vara sabía que le sería difícil, pero cuando Donald le dijo que con el tiempo sería capaz incluso de usar magia tan solo con su cuerpo no podía esperar.

Ignorante de los pensamientos de Harry, Sora centro toda su atención en el ataque de la armadura, dejándose llevar por sus instintos giro fuera del camino sin muchas dificultades, viendo como perdía velocidad comenzó a atacar sin tardar.

Shido, Noctis, Donald y Goofy seguían el ejemplo, cuando giraba como un tornado se alejaban para escapar de su alcance y después se acercaban para golpearla cuando frenaba. Difícil y largo, sí, pero seguro.

* * *

Copa Fil - Puesto 1

 _Batallón sombrío_

Armadura sombría x 1

Opera amarilla x 4

Rapsodia Azul x 4

-¡Y aquí esta!- Sora, Shido, Noctis y Harry gritaron al unísono. Donald y Goofy los miraron curiosos, a estas alturas hasta ellos sabían que aparecería, no tenían razón para hacer semejante escándalo, el mayor problema serían las campanas azules y amarillas flotando a su alrededor, por lo demás no veían demasiado problema. Ya habían derrotado a dos, una de ellas inversa con problemas de identidad, esta no podía ser mucho problema ¿Verdad?

Por desgracia para ellos si había un problema, y este radicaba en la fuerza. Por separado sus partes no habían demostrado ser grandes dificultades, pero juntas y comandadas por el torso habían ganado todo un nuevo nivel de fuerza, un nivel más alto que la armadura inversa que enfrentaron hace apenas un día.

Lidiaron con rapidez con las rapsodias y operas, prefiriendo quitarse de en medio de las amenazas que podían llegar a ser para así centrarse solo en el gran enemigo ante ellos. Eso no fue especialmente difícil y a los pocos minutos de combate ya tenían a la armadura sombría toda para ellos. Solo faltaba ver como se la comían.

-¿Estrategia habitual?- pregunto Shido.

-Es triste cuando ya tenemos estrategias habituales contra los enemigos que solo deberíamos enfrentar una vez-

-Si son pesados, son pesados- Noctis se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a lo dicho por Sora, si no dejaban de aparecer no dejarían de matarlos, simple y fácil. Ahora quedaba hacerlo.

-Lo que sea- Donald alzo su báculo en postura amenazante, preparándose para atacar a sus manos.

La estrategia en si consistía únicamente en concentrar esfuerzos en las partes de la armadura por orden: primero brazos, luego piernas y finalmente torso. No era la mejor estrategia, pero les había funcionado las veces que la habían usado.

Decidiendo rápidamente que era mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada actuaron, atacando las manoplas de la armadura acostumbrados ya a este enemigo. Solo esperaban que esta no se invirtiera.

-Hya- Sora lanzo varios ataques con su llave espada hacia una de las manos, saltando cada vez que quería atacar. Por su parte Shido también estaba saltando mucho, en los últimos tiempos todos habían empezado a saltar más que en toda su vida, y esto ciertamente era curioso, un dato divertido a comentar en mejores circunstancias.

El único que no se había unido a la fiebre del salto era Noctis, quien gracias a los poderes de la familia podía mantenerse atacando sin necesidad de ello, aunque tenía que tener ojo avizor en la magia, no se le fuera a acabar. Como ya era habitual Donald y Harry lanzaban magia, pasando algunas veces a la ofensiva cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Una parte menos- como Goofy había dicho las manoplas ya no existían y ahora era hora de centrarse en los pies. Era diferente que los brazos, con estos tenían que tener cuidado cuando giraban y atacaban, mientras que los pies aplastaban el suelo bajo ellos creando ondas de choque.

Lo bueno era que tenían la ventaja numérica, y con ella eliminaron rápidamente uno de los pies, el otro parecía estar obsesionado con el suelo, no dejaba de golpearlo sin parar de soltar ondas de choque, lo que dificultaba mucho acercarse a atacar.

Con suerte y práctica bloqueando Sora y Goofy detuvieron el pie el tiempo suficiente para que los demás pudieran destruirlo, dejando finalmente solo el torso.

-Solo queda el torso, un poco más- Sora hablo dando ánimos, viendo como el susodicho torso empezaba a girar. Noctis y Shido se metieron en su camino y usaron sus armas más grandes para detener en seco el cuerpo principal, dejándolo amedrentado un par de segundos. Tiempo suficiente.

Tras ver como la armadura no se movía mas los demás respondieron linchando al torso entre todos, le llovían golpes desde todas direcciones y rápidamente fue aniquilado. Todos se miraron sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer

Sobre las escaleras de las gradas, enfrente de la arena, se hallaban los seis formados, a la derecha de Sora se encontraban Shido, Noctis y Harry, mientras que a su izquierda Donald y Goofy. Tras intercambiar miradas todos alzaron sus armas al cielo con una única cosa más que decir.

-¡Somos los campeones!- del cielo llovió mucho confeti de múltiples colores, rojo, amarillo, naranja. Como si fuera una autentica celebración del triunfo. No... lo era.

* * *

-Nunca pensé que lo lograríais. No está mal- Habían pasado ya un par de minutos desde que terminaran la batalla final con la armadura y se encontraban ya hablando con Fil y Hércules en la antecámara.

-Fil eres tan testarudo como siempre. ¡No finjas que no te alegras!- al contrario que el entrenador Hércules tenía una sonrisa feliz y orgullosa, contento de que las jóvenes promesas que aparecieron en las preliminares hubieran mejorado lo suficiente para ganar el torneo, quien sabe, algún día tal vez llegarían a enfrentarse a él. Lo esperaría con ansias.

-¡Ejem! Vamos, chicos, aún os falta mucho. Pronto empezara otro torneo y la cosa ira en serio- Fil hablo intentado guardar la dignidad después de que Hércules hubiese revelado como se sentía realmente. –Mirad si podéis dominar este hechizo, si lo lográis tendréis alguna posibilidad de ganar- Fil les encomendó un pergamino antiguo, estaba enrollado con una simple cinta azul.

-Bien pues, cuando comience la siguiente copa nos veras triunfar- prometió Sora.

-Antes de salir del coliseo os recomiendo fijaros en la bandera, os gustara- después de escuchar a Hércules salieron corriendo para ver que ponía en la bandera.

Era una lista clasificatoria de la Copa Fil, y ellos seis aparecían en el primer lugar bajo el título "Guerreros novatos", no era un gran título, pero ellos eran novatos.

-Me siento orgulloso- Sora se limpió una lagrima de emoción.

-Somos grandes- Noctis también estaba muy feliz, se sentía realizado, había participado y ganado en un torneo, lo cual era uno de sus sueños de infancia. Sabía que era algo infantil, pero ver año tras año el torneo del festival Vytal que se celebraba siempre le hacía querer participar.

Harry y Shido no dijeron nada, pero era obvio por su expresión que también se sentían satisfechos. Donald y Goofy solo sonrieron apremiando al grupo al siguiente mundo. Habían ido a ese mundo y dejaron su huella en el torneo, en el siguiente también pensaban ganar.

Y así cruzaron las puertas del coliseo dirigiéndose hacia la nave gumi, con objetivo de llegar al siguiente mundo.

* * *

Este capítulo es mucho más corto que los demás, apenas de más de 3000 palabras, es solo el torneo de la copa fil, aunque ya le he metido algunas modificaciones, imagino que empezare a escribir el de Agrabah en algún momento entre hoy y mañana, creo…

Un saludo.


	7. Agrabah

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

Este capítulo pensaba colgarlo dentro de un par de días, pero las ultimas noticias respecto al tercer juego, principalmente la fecha de salida, me ha emocionado haciendo que me fuera más fácil de escribir, espero que os guste.

* * *

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que salieron del coliseo, al principio aún les duraba la emoción del torneo, pero a estas alturas esa emoción ya estaba completamente disipada. También invirtieron el tiempo en aprender el nuevo conjuro y pronto todos salvo Goofy ya conocían el que según el pergamino era el poder de los astros. El conjuro llamado Gravedad, modificaba la gravedad alrededor de un enemigo, reduciendo en gran medida su vitalidad, útil contra los grandes grupos, aunque probablemente inútil contra los grandes sincorazón.

Ahora se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la mesa que había en la cabina. Cuando Cid les instalo la nueva cabina les enseño que en esta había varios añadidos pero el más importante, aparte de los varios asientos extra, era la mesa móvil que podían colocar en cualquier lugar, así era fácil colocarla entre los asientos y tener un lugar donde apoyarse a la hora de comer. Ahora se hallaban reunidos y hablando, comentando sobre el futuro mundo que encontrarían, debatiendo las ideas de lo que cada uno esperaba encontrar en él.

-Yo creo que será una ciudad. Ya hemos visto una jungla y un coliseo, y lo que fuera el País de las maravillas, obviamente ahora toca ciudad- Noctis sonrió exponiendo sus ideas.

-Podría serlo, sí, pero supongo que será alguna pequeña ciudad con más sincorazón- dijo Harry no especialmente emocionado por la perspectiva de encontrar mas sincorazón.

-Siempre hay sincorazón- se lamentó Sora.

-Aun me sorprende que antes de esto nunca hubiéramos sabido de su existencia- principalmente por el tipo de existencia que eran, nacían de la oscuridad de los corazones y se alimentaban de estos, la observación de Shido era completamente valida.

-Diría que a lo mejor nosotros no nos enteramos- empezó Harry –Pero dado lo que pueden llegar a hacer los sincorazón no es posible que cualquier persona no sepa de ellos-

-En mi mundo las espíritus causan desastres y casi nadie lo sabe- rebatió Shido –Y para empezar creo que nadie sabe realmente lo que hacen, es decir, que crees que podría pasar si la gente supiera acerca de las cerraduras de los mundos-

-Es un método relativamente fácil de cambiar un mundo, abres la cerradura y alteras el núcleo. No hay forma de que la gente normal sepa de ellas- Noctis hablo no solo basándose en experiencia propia. Aun a pesar de pertenecer a la familia real de Lucis nunca había escuchado hablar de cerraduras, pero ahora le era innegable que estas existían en todos los mundos.

-¿Y creéis que es fácil abrir esas cerraduras? Los sincorazón son seres nacidos de la oscuridad, vale, pero no conozco ninguna forma de que algo tan importante como el corazón del mundo este desprotegido. Diría que la llave espada es de los pocos métodos de acceder a él- dijo Harry pensando seriamente en ello. Sabia algunas cosas de la magia, pero nada que pudiera tener el efecto de una llave espada.

-Y de cerrarlos- completo Sora.

-Creo que podemos decir que cada uno de nosotros ha tenido su dosis de fantasía, pero esto lo supera todo- estuvieron de acuerdo con Shido, por más cosas extrañas que hubiesen visto en sus mundos nada se comparaba a las cosas que ahora sabían. Sincorazón, llave espada, corazones de los mundos, barreras de estos, bloques gumi… La lista solo seguía y seguía, y algo les decía que en el futuro solo crecería.

-Y lo que os queda. Aún hay muchos mundos que no habéis visto, y algunos son realmente extraños- Donald hablo con la voz de la experiencia, pues solo él y Goofy habían viajado antes estos.

-Ajia-

Hubiesen continuado con la conversación, pero realmente no había muchas más cosas que comentar, ninguno de ellos tenía un conocimiento privilegiado de lo que ocurría. El tiempo pasó sin nada más remarcable, ni siquiera tenían un juego de mesa o algo similar para matar tiempo, ni unas míseras cartas.

Finalmente a los cuarenta minutos recibieron unas lecturas, se estaban acercando a Selva Profunda.

-¿No tendría que haber aparecido ya la anomalía?- pregunto Sora observando las naves gumi enemigas a su alrededor.

-Debería- respondió Donald.

-Pero… no está- no importaba cuanto mirasen, lo que Noctis dijo era verdad.

La nave estaba probando ahora sus nuevas armas, y le sentaban muy bien, podían derribar infinidad de sincorazón en las naves sin grandes problemas.

-Esperad… ¡Lo veo! ¡Allí!- tal como Shido dijo emocionado después de que Sora destruyera unos asteroides azules con las armas de la nave pudieron ver la anomalía. Esta era una espiral anaranjada que desprendía energía eléctrica.

-Vamos- Sora dirigió la nave hacia la anomalía, los demás se sujetaron fuerte de sus asientos rezando para no morir.

-¡Huaaaa!- Donald grito al ver el otro lado de la anomalía. El espacio estaba teñido de azul y rojo, y por todas partes había una infinidad de asteroides, desde los pequeños que ya conocían hasta enormes rocas espaciales que superaban con mucho el tamaño de la nave.

-Dispara- Noctis grito casi en pánico por el mar de enemigos que se les venía encima, el radar no dejaba de sonar con la inmensa cantidad de sincorazón que rodeaban todo el lugar, múltiples naves que no dejaban de intentar arrollarlos, y la nave gumi que no dejaba de vibrar con cada impacto.

-Mierda, esquiva, ¡Esquiva!- Shido había saltado de su asiento, no debería ser lo más seguro, pero viendo la gran cantidad de asteroides y sincorazón que se les venía encima no estaba cómodo sentado.

-Mierda- Harry susurro completamente pálido. El radar no se callaba en ningún momento, y lo peor es que si solo fueran sincorazón no sería tanto problema, pero la presencia de tantos asteroides solo dificultaba todo.

* * *

Pero mientras ellos sobrevivían en el mar entre mundos, alguien de quien ya habían escuchado había llegado al mundo antes que ellos.

-¿Y la cerradura?- Maléfica caminaba sin prisa por las calles desiertas de una ciudad en el desierto.

-Los sincorazón la están buscando. Pronto la encontraremos. Entonces solo nos queda...- Su acompañante vestía también de negro, pero llevaba una túnica forrada de rojo, un báculo con forma de cobra se hallaba en su mano derecha.

-¡Yafar! He buscado a Yasmín por todas partes. ¡Ha desaparecido como por arte de magia!- un gordo loro rojo vino volando y resoplando tras casi desfallecer se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Yafar.

-Esa chica da más problemas que alegrías-

-Dijiste que tenías todo controlado- Maléfica lo miro intensamente.

-Sería más fácil si mandaras ayuda de tus nuevas… mascotas- Yafar hablo en un tono despectivo.

-Están… ocupados- fue la única después que la bruja dio -¿Cuándo encontrarás a la princesa?- pregunto la bruja.

-Agrabah está llena de agujeros donde se esconden las ratas. ¿Pero por qué preocuparse por la princesa Yasmín? Este mundo será nuestro cuando encontremos la cerradura- replico Yafar.

-Necesitamos a las siete princesas del corazón para abrir la última puerta. A todas ellas-

-Bueno, pues... Si la princesa es tan importante, la encontraremos ¡Encontrad a Yasmín y traedla ante mí de inmediato!- los sincorazón obedecieron el comando partiendo a la ciudad del desierto para buscar a la princesa.

-No te sumerjas demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad, los sincorazón devoran a los descuidados-

-Jajajajaja, tu preocupación es conmovedora, pero innecesaria-

* * *

-Nos salvamos por poco de morir explotados y ahora tenemos que pelear con sincorazón ninja- Noctis se quejó mosqueado viendo como su espada chocaba con la del sincorazón ante él. Este llevaba su rostro tapado por un turbante y vestía pantalones negros y una chaqueta amarilla, como arma blandía un sable curvo.

-Deja de quejarte y pelea- en otras circunstancias Shido hubiese sido un poco más amable, pero ahora todos se hallaban peleando con estos. Harry se había relegado a defenderse con la vara mientras Donald golpeaba a los que lo atacaban. Sora y Goofy estaban peleando también contra los sincorazón.

La realidad de la actual situación es que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de buscar pelea, nada más aterrizar en la nave gumi enfrente de una gran ciudad en el desierto. Entraron por una puerta que daba a un callejón, y en cuanto pusieron un pie en la ciudad los sincorazón los atacaron, lo que conduce a la actual situación.

-Electro- Harry lanzo el conjuro por la punta de la vara apuntando hacia uno de los sincorazón, mientras Shido usaba el tamaño de Sandalphon y su propio peso para abrumar a otro sincorazón. Cada uno se las apañaba como podía, pero el objetivo común era eliminar a sus enemigos. Ni siquiera las sombras caían tan fácil como antes.

Un par de minutos y varias maldiciones después finalmente se libraron de los enemigos y pudieron ver bien el lugar donde se encontraban. –Parece un callejón-

-Diría que es la parte baja de la ciudad- adivino Donald tras mirar a su alrededor. La ciudad del desierto parecía ser inmensamente grande, pero ahora solo podían ver una gran calle principal que dirigía hacia una gran puerta y, a varios metros de esta, un gran palacio. Alrededor de la calle principal había más callejuelas que serpenteaban dirigiéndose hacia otros sectores de la ciudad.

-¿Y ahora?-

-Echemos un vistazo por aquí- respondió Harry.

-Sabemos que los sincorazón están por aquí, por lo que deberíamos ver si podemos encontrar la cerradura- recomendó Shido.

-Suena como un plan- Sora acepto las sugerencias y el grupo rápidamente se puso en marcha.

Primero pasaron por un pequeño almacén cerca, que aparte de un cofre solo tenía un círculo de luz, al menos podían acceder a la nave gumi con facilidad. Después de eso marcharon hacia la ciudad explorando los callejones, viendo varios puestos de venta, pero todos vacíos, sin ningún vendedor, eso los extraño.

De hecho no parecía haber nadie en toda la ciudad, era posible que ello se debiera a los sincorazón, pero por otra parte tampoco estaban en una zona donde se vieran viviendas, por lo que eso podía explicarlo todo, más o menos. Pasaron por varios callejones sin salida y quisieron asomarse a la plaza del palacio, pero estaba bloqueada por varios tablones y barriles, por lo que ese plan quedo en el olvido.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? No es normal que todo este bloqueado, parece una ciudad desierta- Shido miraba a su alrededor algo preocupado.

-¿Un ataque zombi?- Noctis probo suerte, los demás se giraron a mirarlo.

-¿Un ataque zombi?- repitió Harry incrédulo.

-Sep, ataque de zombis- Noctis afirmo sonriente.

-Diría que estás loco, pero a estas alturas el loco debo ser yo por considerarlo posible- Shido negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que de verdad estaba planteándose la teoría del apocalipsis zombi.

-¿Os extrañaría después de todo lo que hemos visto?- Noctis pregunto con un tono divertido.

-Ataque zombi, vale, vayamos con eso. No hay ningún rastro de sangre ni de cadáveres… ¿cómo podría ser?- interrogo Harry.

-¿Sangre? ¿Cadáveres? Chicos… ¿Qué demonios es un zombi?- Sora estaba perplejo por la conversación que se desarrollaba ante él, Donald y Goofy no estaban mucho mejor.

-Es un muerto viviente, un No-Muerto, un monstruo carnívoro que se alimenta de los cerebros de sus pobres victimas- Noctis sonrió emocionado de tener oportunidad de asustar a Sora.

-¿Qué?- la voz de este estaba algo más aguda después de escuchar acerca de muertos vivientes -¿Cómo demonios pueden estar vivos si ya están muertos?-

-Por qué no están ni vivos ni muertos- Noctis intento poner su voz más siniestra, disfrutando el silencio que le siguió, hasta que escucharon un golpeteo en algún lugar cerca de ellos.

-¿He?- Sora miro a su alrededor nervioso, teniendo muy presentes las palabras de Noctis.

-Venga, no puede ser un zombi- Harry lo desestimo, pero incluso el lucia algo preocupado, el ruido no cesaba, de hecho parecía haber aumentado.

-Ajia, nos está llamando-

-¿Y le piensas contestar?- Shido estaba incrédulo.

-Si de verdad fuera uno de esos zombis ya nos hubiéramos enterado- Sora trepo con maestría la barra de madera que estaba en el interior de una puerta. Le siguieron unos silenciosos segundos hasta que oyeron la voz del chico llamándolos.

Como trepar uno a uno era lento encontraron una ruta alternativa después de trepar algo. La estancia en si parecía ser una casa, bastante polvorienta. El ruido provenía de una alfombra, estaba revolviéndose para intentar salir de debajo de un mueble. Tras liberarla voló hacia el desierto.

-¿Deberíamos seguirla?- pregunto Shido.

-Yo no lo haría- respondieron Donald y Harry al unísono.

-De Donald lo entiendo, ¿Tu?- Sora miro a Harry curioso.

-En la escuela aprendí a no confiar en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero que no sepa donde tienen el cerebro- Harry le respondió a Sora parafraseando algo que el señor weasley le dijo a su hija al final de segundo curso.

-… Creo que no voy a preguntar-

Tomando la misma decisión de Shido, Goofy exploro un poco la casa, en parte por sincera curiosidad en parte por si había algo que pudiese serles útiles. No había nada.

-Enserio, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?-

-Aquí no lo sabremos, mejor seguir buscando- Shido se dejó caer por el agujero que daba a la calle principal.

-Practico- menciono Sora antes de seguirle.

-¿No sería mala educación?- se preguntó Harry.

-Quien sabe- Noctis no se molestó en pensar en la buena educación, como Sora había dicho prefirió ser practico y saltar también. Al llegar al suelo comprobó con disgusto que sus compañeros estaban ya peleando con los sincorazón, chasqueo la lengua y se unió a ellos.

-Estos son nuevos- Harry miraba a las tinajas araña sin saber bien que pensar.

-Lo que les sucede no- Noctis tardo pocos segundos en eliminarlas.

Un tiempo después de eliminar a los sincorazón registraron toda la zona de nuevo, y en el callejón de la izquierda encontraron la primera señal de vida. Sora se aseguró de mirarla bien para verificar que no fuese un zombi.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Hola?...- la joven oculta tras unas cajas llevaba un sencillo vestido azul de dos piezas. –Soy Yasmín. Mi padre es el sultán de Agrabah-

-¡Entonces eres una princesa!- exclamo Goofy.

-Como yo, ¿de qué te sorprendes?- Noctis miro molesto a Goofy, dado que viajaba con un príncipe no debería sorprenderse mucho cuando conocía a gente de la realeza.

-Ya no soy princesa, mi padre fue depuesto por Yafar, quien controla ahora la ciudad- respondió Yasmín.

-¿Yafar?- pregunto Harry.

-¿No habéis oído hablar de él?- replico la princesa.

-Venimos del reino de Insomnia, mucho más allá del desierto- Noctis rápidamente soltó una excusa. Mal que bien algo de verdad tenia, muy poco pero…

-Ya veo, Yafar es el visir real. Tiene poderes malignos y se ha apoderado de Agrabah. Busca desesperadamente algo llamado "el ojo de la cerradura"-

-¿El ojo de la cerradura?- repitió Shido.

-Por qué será que me suena- menciono Sora ironico.

-¿Cómo escapaste de él?- la intención original de Harry era preguntar por Maléfica, pero prefirió no mencionarla.

-Él me ayudo-

-¿Él?- repitió Sora.

-Aladdín. Nos escondimos por aquí, pero ha dicho que tenía algo que hacer y se ha ido. Espero que este bien…-

-¿Aladdín? ¿Dónde podría hallar a esa rata callejera?- quien apareció en la parte alta del callejón mirándolos despectivamente no podía ser otro que Yafar. –Yasmín, permíteme que te busque una compañía más adecuada. Estas pequeñas ratas no nos sirven, ¿sabes?-

-¡Yasmín, corre!- Sora se puso delante de Yasmín dispuesto a enfrentarse al visir real.

-¡Ah, el chico que tiene la llave!- el shock en el grupo era bastante notable, no imaginaban siquiera que el hombre supiera de la llave espada. Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver como a su alrededor aparecían varios sincorazón.

-¿Qué?- Shido no creía lo que estaba viendo.

-¡A por ellos!- Sora invoco su llave espada, artesana, lanzándose contra los bandidos que habían caído desde donde Yafar había desaparecido.

-Tch- Harry giro la vara golpeando varias veces al sincorazón que tenía enfrente.

-¿Cómo demonios ha invocado a los sincorazón? ¿Se los puede invocar siquiera?- Noctis pregunto a Donald y Goofy mientras peleaba con un par de bandidos.

-No sabía que se pudiese hacer- respondió Donald aporreando sombras.

-Y buscaba el "ojo de la cerradura", ¿se referiría a la cerradura del mundo?- Goofy hablo intranquilo.

Sora elimino al último sincorazón con la descarga mágica, o aturdidor, como Pepito lo había llamado.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo, ¡Ya!-

Se separaron para buscar por toda la zona donde se hallaban, pero entre los bloqueos y puertas cerradas no había ningún rastro de Yafar, ni de Yasmín.

-No hay ni rastro de ellos-

-No me gusta. Ese tipo no solo sabía de la cerradura, también sabia de Sora- al ver las miradas interrogantes explico más –Sabía que era Sora quien tenía la llave espada, al verle inmediatamente ha reaccionado, sabe quién eres- dijo mirando a Sora.

-Y si sabe quién es él, también sabe quiénes somos nosotros- especulo Noctis.

-¿Pero cómo?- la confusión estaba pintada en el rostro de Sora. Nunca antes habían estado en Agrabah, no era posible que Yafar pudiera saber de ellos.

-La única forma es preguntándole directamente, pero no está en la ciudad-

-Solo queda otro lugar- Donald giro su vista al desierto. Pronto todos comenzaron a caminar sin perder de vista Agrabah.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- pregunto Goofy.

-Hay otra "cosa" que hemos visto aquí-

-Hablas de la alfombra- Shido miro a Donald.

-Se fue volando en dirección al desierto, si la hubiésemos seguido podríamos haber encontrado algo- razono Donald.

-Pero no nos habríamos encontrado con Yasmín y Yafar- objeto Noctis.

-Aún podemos ver a donde nos lleva- Shido miraba a la alfombra voladora que se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad, como si se alegrara mucho de verlos.

-¿Querrá llevarnos a algún lado?- se preguntó Goofy.

-Todos a bordo- ordeno Sora. La alfombra voló rápido atravesando el desierto y pronto pudieron ver lo que quería enseñarlos.

Un hombre y un mono se revolvían incansablemente atrapados en arenas movedizas. Pero antes de poder ayudarlos fueron emboscados por un grupo bastante numeroso de bandidos que salieron de las arenas en lo que a todas luces era una trampa.

Los espadazos y hechizos volaron por todo el lugar cuando la pelea comenzó.

-Joder- Sora maldijo al no poder atacar al sincorazón con el que estaba peleando por tener que defenderse continuamente de los que se lanzaban girando.

Pero él no era el único que tenía problemas, hasta ahora los sincorazón con los que se habían encontrado eran fuertes, pero nunca habían usado armas, hasta ahora. Y para consternación de los chicos sabían manejar los sables, ataques normales, de salto girando o lanzando el sable. Muchos movimientos para muchos enemigos.

Shido gruñía mientras blandía su inmensa espada lanzando cortes hacia los sincorazón que lo rodeaban, eso se volvía muy difícil cuando estos bloqueaban sus ataques.

Harry y Donald estaban divididos, por una parte intentaban mantener las distancias y atacar con magia, cuando eso se volvía imposible reducían distancias y peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque se notaba que no estaban demasiado contentos con esto. Al menos Harry ya tenía un arma que podía usar, no quería imaginarse esta situación sin ella.

Noctis casi no sabía ni a que atacaba, entre lux impetus y cambio continúo de arma, mandoble, lanza, alabarda, hacha, maza… usaba todo su arsenal de armas grandes o pesadas, pero eso lo agotaba deprisa.

Sora y Goofy más o menos se mantenían bien, habían comenzado a luchar juntos cubriéndose las espaldas, pero no duraría demasiado, continuamente recibían ataques de sables o proyectiles sincorazón que debían bloquear y rechazar, lo que creaba aperturas.

La batalla se mantuvo asi un tiempo, pero sin importar cuantos sincorazón mataran aparecían más, y al contrario que estos ellos se cansaban, ya nadie tenía poder mágico y pronto solo podrían pasar a la ofensiva.

Aladdin miraba a su alrededor sabiendo que aunque peleaban bien al ritmo actual no durarían mucho, y en sus condiciones no podía ayudarlos. Solo se le ocurría una cosa. Como pudo se revolvió en la arena y saco una lámpara dorada.

-¡Genio, líbranos de estos!- fue la petición que le hizo a la lámpara mientras la frotaba.

Cualquier queja o reclamo que pudieran tener por la acción en apariencia inútil fue invalidada al ver como de la lámpara emanaba un humo azul y rosa, formando la figura de un ser humanoide azul, con pelo negro y muñequeras doradas, en su cintura un cinturón rojo y por debajo de ella su cuerpo se reducía hasta ser una simple cola.

-¡Deseo número uno, marchando!- el genio hizo exagerados movimientos con los brazos, como si preparara un gran ataque, después chasqueo los dedos eliminando a los sincorazón restantes.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí- haciendo caso de lo dicho por el joven que tenía la lámpara el grupo salió de la zona con mucha prisa y no dejaron de correr hasta que sintieron que se les saldrían los pulmones por la boca, momento en que decidieron descansar y pasar con las rondas de presentación.

-Ya veo... Gracias, Sora-

-Aladdín, ¿qué hacías allí?- Sora lo interrogo.

-Lo de siempre, buscar tesoros legendarios. Acabo de visitar la cueva de las Maravillas- La alfombra que los guio hacia el joven se presentó con aire orgulloso -He encontrado la alfombra mágica y esta lámpara. Según la leyenda, quien tenga la lámpara puede invocar al…-

Pero el genio azul de la lámpara no lo dejo terminar -Deja las presentaciones a un profesional. ¡El genuino GENIO DE LA LÁMPARA! Un frotecito y tus deseos serán cumplidos. El ganador de hoy es... Aladdín. ¡Enhorabuena!- El genio no paro quieto ni un segundo durante su auto presentación, al final se colgó alrededor de Aladdín sonriente dándole un apretón de manos.

-¿Cualquier deseo?- Donald tenía una extraña mirada en el rostro.

-¡Paciencia mi plumífero amigo! Son tres deseos. Deseo uno, deseo dos y deseo tres… y luego me esfumo como el humo. Nuestro afortunado ganador ha formulado su primer deseo- el genio acudió al lado de sora susurrando en voz baja –te diré que ha sido un deseo bastante peculiar, por cierto… así que le quedan dos- el genio se multiplico en uno, quedando dos genios chocando sus espaldas -Bueno, amo, ¿Cuál va a ser tu deseo número trrrrr... dos?-

Fue como si un foco estuviese apuntando a Aladdín mientras sonaba una extraña música de celebración en el fondo.

-¿Qué tal si me conviertes en un príncipe rico?- Aladdín sonrió de medio lado ante la perspectiva, Genio parecía encantado.

-¡Oooh! Dinero, realeza, fama... ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? ¡A la orden! Cien criados y cien camellos cargados de oro. Lo tendrás en menos de 30 minutos, o la comida es gratis- para incredulidad de los espectadores hizo como si marcara un numero en un teléfono imaginario mientras sonaba música de marcación -¿Incluso con… café y postre?-

-No, gracias- al final el muchacho negó divertido.

-Vale- el genio no pareció ni medio molesto por el desenlace del deseo.

-Creo que lo dejare para cuando lleguemos a Agrabah-

-¿Por qué en un príncipe?- preguntaron Goofy y Noctis curiosos.

-Verás, hay una chica en Agrabah llamada Yasmín... pero es una princesa, y nunca se enamoraría de un tipo como yo- Aladdín se lamentó.

-Meh, como príncipe puedo asegurarte que el estatus no es TAN importante como lo pintan- Noctis se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-¿Tu eres un príncipe?- Aladdín parecía chocado con la revelación.

-Sí… Noctis Lucis Caelum, príncipe de Lucis y rey de la pesca- Noctis hizo una reverencia exagerada.

-Lo sabemos, no lo parece- Shido y Donald se compadecieron de Aladdín.

-Dejando de lado lo difícil de creer que este tipo sea un príncipe- Harry señalo a Noctis algo divertido –Deberíamos volver a Agrabah ya mismo-

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Yasmín, está en apuros, Aladdín!- Sora recordó el problema que tenían entre manos antes de ir al desierto.

-¿Qué? ¡Pues a qué esperamos!- entre la alfombra voladora y Genio sacaron a los chicos del desierto rumbo a Agrabah. Bastante afortunado dado que todos no cabrían en la alfombra.

-¡Ah, aire fresco! ¡Qué delicia!- pero el genio no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de la alfombra, eso atrajo la atención de Sora.

-Parece que no sales mucho, ¿eh?-

-Así es mi trabajo: Tremendos poderes, y una cucha por casa. Concedo los tres deseos y vuelvo a mi prisión portátil. Con suerte, veo la luz del día una vez cada siglo o dos- todos estaban, a grandes rasgos, horrorizados. Tan grande poder y… ¿solo era capaz de salir de esa lámpara tan pequeña cada pocos siglos?

-Oye, ¿Podría liberarte de la lámpara con mi último deseo? ¿Qué te parece?- el genio miro emocionado al nuevo portador de la lámpara.

-¿Lo harías?-

-Te lo prometo. En cuanto hayamos rescatado a Yasmín-

* * *

-¿Hacéis esto a diario?- pregunto Aladdín viendo a los chicos eliminar a los sincorazón con maestría. Ya los había visto luchar en el desierto, pero pensaba que esas cosas venían del desierto y que no volvería a verlas. Ahora los veía pelear como si no fueran nada.

-Meh, te acostumbras- Shido se encogió de hombros pateando a un bandido con fuerza.

-Al principio pueden parecer gran cosa, pero después de varios cientos son ya del montón- Aladdín lo dudaba seriamente, pero prefirió mantener su boca cerrada y pelear también. Aparte de los bandidos se encontraron con un nuevo tipo de sincorazón, era como el grandullón, pero vestido similar a los bandidos, y escupía fuego, principalmente en forma de esfera o llamarada.

Era más fuerte que cualquier otro sincorazón normal que hubiesen encontrado, pero como estos cambiaban adaptándose a cada mundo que visitaban ya estaban acostumbrados a que estos se transformaran.

Entre Sora y Aladdín lo golpearon en la espalda lo suficiente para eliminarlo, después le pusieron al corriente de lo que ocurrió cuando llegaron a Agrabah, omitiendo la parte de que vinieron desde otro mundo.

-Así que Yafar anda detrás de Yasmín y de esa "cerradura"- Aladdín no estaba contento, no es como si pudieran culparlo.

-¿Cerradura? Juraría que he oído hablar de eso antes...- Genio intento hacer memoria, sabía que había escuchado algo de una cerradura antes, y sabía que era importante.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- Donald miro a Genio esperanzado.

-A ver, ¿Dónde fue? Es que ya han pasado 200 años...- pero no podía recordar donde lo escucho.

-¡En cualquier caso, hay que detener a Yafar antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- Sora detuvo rápidamente la situación, ya se preocuparían por la cerradura más tarde, ahora lo principal era Yafar.

-Vamos a la plaza de palacio, aquí no lo encontraremos-

-Guíanos- fue una fortuna que se hubiesen acostumbrado al ejercicio desde que comenzó este viaje, porque si no les habría sido muy difícil seguir el ritmo de Aladdín. Al llegar frente a la puerta a palacio encontraron a Yasmín, acompañada de Yafar.

-Tienes muchas pretensiones, ¿no crees, chico? Vuelve a tu agujero, rata. No molestes más a la princesa- Yafar estaba asqueado al ver que Aladdín seguía con vida, claramente esperaba que muriera en la trampa del desierto.

-¡Yasmín!- ignorando olímpicamente al visir Aladdín pareció dispuesto a salvar a la princesa en ese mismo lugar.

-Lo siento mucho, Aladdín- Yasmín desvió la mirada triste.

-Genio, rescata a Yasmín, por favor- Aladdín formulo su segundo deseo frotando la lámpara desde su espalda, ocultándola de la vista de Yafar.

-¡Queda un deseo! Lo estás poniendo muy fácil, ¿sabes?- el genio claramente no había tenido ningún problema en rescatar a la princesa.

-Chico, me temo que tu segundo deseo ha sido cancelado-

-¿Hu!- Aladdín miro confundido su mano vacía, la lámpara que debería estar allí estaba en las patas de un gordo loro rojo que la dejo caer en poder de Yafar.

-Lo siento, Al- el genio desapareció con expresión acongojada, dejando caer a Yasmín al interior de una tinaja. Le crecieron patas cuando la princesa cayó dentro. Las demás tinajas comenzaron a romperse cuando las largas patas de araña emergieron de su interior.

-Y ahora, os digo adiós a todos- Yafar sonrió cuando las tinajas detrás de ellos se rompieron, revelando a un nuevo sincorazón azul. Estaba compuesto por dos fragmentos, ambos con forma de cabeza y cola de ciempiés. -¡Al ataque!- Yafar desapareció en dirección desconocida dejándolos rodeados de enemigos.

-¿Qué hace este?- Aladdín pregunto mirando como las tinajas se unían a las dos partes azules, formando un largo cuerpo entre medias.

-Mejor no esperar a averiguarlo- Sora invoco la llave espada para atacarlo, los demás no tardaron en seguirlo.

El sincorazón no paraba de gemir mientras ellos lo atacaban, aún no había comenzado a atacar pero ellos pensaban aprovechar al máximo antes de que este comenzara, no era momento de ser deportivo.

Pero que este no atacara no duro mucho, y lo hizo electrificando sus antenas y colas, usándolas para atacar a quienes estuvieran en su alcance.

-Auch- Sora choco con uno de los muros después de recibir el choque del ciempiés.

-¡Toma esto!- Noctis calculo lo mejor que pudo el momento y cuando el sincorazón ataco el bloque el ataque y después contrataco lanzando un golpe hacia la cabeza del ciempiés. Shido y Aladdín estaban golpeando la cola del sincorazón mientras Donald y Harry intentaban reducir el número de tinajas en el cuerpo con magia. No era un trabajo fácil, dado que no paraba quieto.

-Si seguimos así hasta será fácil y todo- menciono Donald contento.

-Dilo por ti- Sora lo tenía difícil, el ciempiés había comenzado a rechazar sus ataques usando sus antenas, cuando no usaba sus propios colmillos.

-Sí, solo te resulta a ti fácil- Noctis también estaba molesto, las malditas colas no dejaban de menearse ni un momento, el maldito ciempiés ya lo tenía harto.

En un golpe lograron algo extraño, el cuerpo quedo disgregado, y las tinajas que formaban su cuerpo quedaron sueltas, con las patas caídas.

-Jajajaja- Donald reía mientras destruía tinajas. Mientras tanto las distintas partes del ciempiés seguían atacando a los demás.

-Ajia- Goofy fue el primero en notar que las tinajas volvieron a montarse en el cuerpo principal, después el ciempiés cargo destruyendo el los fragmentos que bloqueaban el paso y saliendo de la plaza.

-¡Cura!- Harry lanzo el conjuro de cura que Merlín les enseño.

-Terminemos a esa cosa-Noctis siguió a Sora de acuerdo, ese sincorazón debía caer ya.

Shido no dijo nada, solo sostuvo la espada estilo claymore y los siguió.

El ciempiés sincorazón estaba recorriendo toda la calle, recogiendo cuantas tinajas encontraba a su paso, aumentando más y más su tamaño.

-Se ha vuelto demasiado grande- Aladdín estaba frustrado, quería encontrar a Yasmín cuanto antes, pero no sabía si serían capaces siquiera de pasar por encima de esa cosa.

-No importa- Sora estaba tranquilo. -Caerá igualmente sea grande o pequeño, solo es cuestión de lo que tarde-

-¡Piro!- varios conjuros de fuego impactaron con las tinajas destruyéndolas, el ciempiés cayó al suelo gruñendo.

Noctis y Goofy salieron disparados, Goofy uso su leal escudo para detener todos los ataques que el sincorazón les lanzo, después Noctis ataco descargando el mandoble con toda su fuerza. Varias tinajas del cuerpo fueron destruidas mientras el ciempiés huyo al callejón para reunir más, pero Sora y Shido no pensaban permitirlo.

-Hya- Shido destruyo una tinaja que se les acercaba por la espalda, Sora aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar con su llave espada repetidas veces, hasta destruirlo.

-¡Yasmín!- Aladdín busco por toda la zona, pero no había ni rastro de ella -¡Al desierto! ¡Vamos, moveos!- no hubo necesidad de repetirlo, el grupo se dirigió hacia el desierto con rapidez.

Después de algunas horas de viaje, guiados por Aladdín, llegaron a la misma zona donde se conocieron.

-La entrada a la cueva de las maravillas debería estar por aquí, en algún sitio-

-¿Cómo es?- pregunto Donald.

-La cabeza de un león, hecha de arena-

-¿Eso?- Sora señalo hacia adelante.

-Sí, como e…- el joven de Agrabah callo en impresión al ver como la cabeza de arena se alzaba, con ojos cargados de oscuridad.

-¿Y los ojos?, ¿siempre son así?- cuestiono Shido.

-No deberían-

-Pues lo llevamos claro- comentó Harry.

La cabeza de león de arena soltó un rugido.

-¿Cómo entramos?- pregunto Noctis

-Primero la golpeamos- asevero Sora. Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, sobre todo si su enemigo expulsaba láseres por los ojos.

Lanzo un láser por cada ojo, en tres tandas, después exhalo arrojando varios sincorazón por sus fauces. Después volvió a los láseres.

-¿Más?- Aladdín parecía confuso, los demás ya estaban acostumbrados a encontrarse con sincorazón cada dos pasos.

-¿Cómo alcanzamos sus ojos?- Shido no era el único que veía el obvio problema aquí, si esa cosa no bajaba la cabeza nunca alcanzarían sus ojos, y esta batalla nunca terminaría.

-Creo que tengo una idea, pero primero- Noctis acabo con los bandidos que tenía cerca antes de correr hacia la cabeza de arena y atacarla.

Todos vieron con caras de póker como Noctis golpeaba el hocico del león hasta que este harto se lo trago entero. De un bocado.

-Se lo ha comido- dijo Sora.

-De un plumazo- menciono Donald.

-Con espada y todo- expuso Shido.

-¡Como si lo hubiese hecho!- Noctis estaba entero y sin masticar, bien lejos de la boca de arena.

-¿Para qué has hecho eso?- Harry le pregunto sin entender muy bien lo que había hecho.

-Mirad- Noctis señalo a la cabeza que seguía pegada al suelo, pensando probablemente en la presa que se le había escapado.

-Los ojos- Sora entendió rápidamente –Vamos- salto sin pausa comenzando a golpear uno de los ojos, Goofy fue por el otro.

-¿Hacéis esto a diario?- Aladdín pregunto en shock.

-Más de lo que nos gustaría- replico Harry golpeando a un bandido con la vara con rostro neutro.

-Tiene partes divertidas- le confió Shido cortando a varias sombras con un rostro en blanco que no denotaba ninguna emoción.

-¿Sois de una secta?- pregunto Donald con una gota de sudor.

Dejando de lado la extraña conversación, Sora y Goofy golpearon lo suficiente para que los ojos perdieran la influencia de la oscuridad, la cabeza regreso a su posición original y no se movió más.

-Seguidme- Aladdín se adelantó entrando en la boca, comenzando a bajar unas escaleras.

-Andando- y así se metieron a la boca de una criatura de arena en mitad del desierto, esta a su vez los llevo por unas largas escaleras que no parecían tener fin.

-Llevamos más de media hora bajando, Aladdín, ¿Sabes si queda mucho?-

-Ya se ve el fondo- Donald pareció alegrarse enormemente por la respuesta. Después de entrar por la entrada descendieron por unas largas escaleras, y siguieron descendiendo por un largo rato, lo que los trae a la situación actual.

Las escaleras desembocaban en una amplia sala con paredes de ladrillos llena de columnas y otras decoraciones como desniveles, estatuas y un carril en el suelo de forma esférica. En la parte derecha el suelo desaparecía dando lugar a una caída a un abismo negro.

-¿Esta es la cueva de las maravillas?- Sora se imaginaba algo mejor partiendo del nombre que tenía.

-No os dejéis engañar por el aspecto, esta es la cueva de las maravillas, creo…- ni Aladdín parecía muy convencido.

-¿Crees?-

-La última vez que vine no estaba así- menciono Aladdín. Los sincorazón no tardaron mucho más en salir, pero ya los esperaban.

-Primero eliminemos a los invitados- Harry ataco con la vara a los sincorazón voladores que conocieron en Ciudad de Paso.

El grupo se separó para lidiar con los sincorazón por separado. Sora salto para atacar a los soldados voladores junto a Noctis, quien usaba la lanza para dar ataques altos. Por su parte Goofy giraba sobre sí mismo como una peonza, atacando a los que había a su alcance.

-¿Y ese?- Aladdín le pregunto al Shido por un gran sincorazón distinto a los demás.

-Pepito lo ha llamado "bandido obeso", debo reconocer que estoy de acuerdo con la parte de obeso- contesto Shido, observando como el bandido obeso, el grandullón de Agrabah, era arrastrado por una esfera de roca hasta arrojarlo al abismo. Los demás miraron algo divertidos.

-¿Cosa de Yafar?- supuso Goofy.

-Probablemente- concedió Sora.

-Como ocurran más cosas como esa nos ha hecho un favor- Harry hablo haciendo referencia al evento que acababan de contemplar.

-No contaría con ello- le recomendó Noctis.

-Siendo obra de Yafar, diría que eso ha sido una… casualidad fortuita- menciono Aladdín. Los demás tuvieron que darle la razón.

-Continuemos-

El grupo siguió adelante, eliminando a los sincorazón que salieron en la sala antes de entrar en la siguiente, esta tenía la forma básica de la anterior, solo que era más grande y tenía más decoraciones, incluyendo estatuas que expulsaban agua a presión.

También había algunas escaleras para descender al piso de abajo, pero como dicho piso no se veía no daba demasiada confianza. También veían otra entrada a la sala desde su posición, pero no veían como alcanzarla dado que no había ningún camino para llegar.

La sala tenía varios cofres repartidos en la estancia, y después de eliminar a algunos enemigos pudieron llegar hasta ellos. Un elixir y un trozo de mitrilo.

Después de lidiar con las sombras que aparecieron después de conseguir el trozo de mitrilo, tras recogerlo prosiguieron a la siguiente sala. Esta parecía más simple que las demás, solo tenía una entrada y una salida enfrente, el camino consistía en un puente de madera roto, por fortuna la plataforma cruzaba la sala.

La siguiente a esa causo una gran impresión en los viajeros de otro mundo, pues la siguiente sala era una sala cuadrada escalonada en distintos niveles en la que cabría fácilmente la casa del árbol de Deep Jungle, que contenía únicamente grandes montañas de monedas de oro, joyas, y tesoros que brillaban dorados. Sobre estructuras de piedra había colocadas dos tipos de grandes estatuas, las había que enseñaban rubís del tamaño de un huevo de avestruz, las otras alzaban sobre sus hombros grandes tinajas de oro macizo que derramaban en el suelo de forma continua monedas y fragmentos de oro.

Shido silbo impresionado, nunca en toda su vida había visto tanto dinero junto.

-Impresionante- Harry estaba impresionado, y pensar que hubo una época en que su cámara de gringotts lo impresiono… que tan lejano parecía ya eso.

-¿Aquí fue donde encontraste la lámpara de Genio?- Sora le pregunto a Aladdín aun admirando la sala a su alrededor. Donald había recogido algo del suelo, un par de pergaminos.

-No, fue en la siguiente sala, pero ahora parece estar bloqueada- un gran pilar que emergía del suelo taponaba por completo el acceso a la siguiente sala.

-Esa que está bloqueada, ¿verdad?- imagino Noctis, Aladdín afirmo con la cabeza.

-Habrá que buscar otro camino- señalo Goofy.

-El único camino que no hemos tomado es el que descendía hace dos salas- indico Donald.

-Señala el camino-

Donald no estaba contento con meterse a lo que probablemente fueran las catacumbas de la cueva, pero sin forma de seguir no vieron otra solución. Retrocedieron y descendieron por las escaleras de madera hacia las cuevas, la luz que emanaba de las antorchas fue descendiendo paulatinamente y para cuando llegaron al final de estas solo era una vaga luz al final de un túnel, la cueva estaba a oscuras, pero la luz remanente era suficiente para ver.

Aunque en esta no había demasiadas cosas, algunas plataformas de roca, un par de rocas, aparte de eso encontraron algo que si les interesaba, una hoja arrancada, del libro que Cid les pido que entregaran a Merlín.

-La veremos la próxima vez que pasemos por Ciudad de Paso- prometió Sora.

-Quien sabe, para entonces podríamos tener más- Harry se encogió de hombros, no era seguro pero había posibilidades.

-Eso estaría bien- concedió Shido.

-¿Seguimos?- Aladdín lucía un poco incómodo, pero era normal, era el único que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Por dónde?- Donald esperaba que la respuesta no incluyera mojarse. No hubo suerte. Aunque remontar una pequeña cascada resulto ser más divertido de lo que habrían supuesto.

Después de nadar hasta la segunda sala, la sala silenciosa, Aladdín les indico que se dejaran caer con la corriente hacia una sala a la derecha, después tomar un desvió hacia una sala con una estatua de un mono al lado de un bloque de piedra.

-Abú- el mono que los acompañaba, y cuyo nombre se dieron cuenta no sabían, salto del hombro de Aladdín y toco la joya en las manos de la estatua, el bloque de piedra cayó al agua permitiéndoles acceso a la siguiente sala. En ella solo encontraron un cofre con un arma para la nave gumi, remontaron de nuevo la cascada en miniatura y esta vez después de que Abú pidiera ayuda a la estatua descendió una plataforma que daba acceso a la primera sala en la que estuvieron.

-No me lo puedo creer-

-Menuda vuelta para nada-

-Animaos- Aladdín no le dio importancia y regreso a la sala silenciosa, esta vez subiendo a tierra y tomando un nuevo camino, sin hacer caso a la escalera que los llevaba al nivel superior.

En la nueva sala encontraron un gran pilar sumergido que desaparecía en el techo, justo lo que estaban buscando.

* * *

-¡Mi primer deseo genio! ¡Muéstrame la cerradura!- el genio de la lámpara puso una expresión hastiada, pero aun así concedió el deseo de Yafar, con un chasquido una pared de roca de la gran sala circular reventó. En su interior se veía un patrón de cerradura, y dentro estaba la auténtica cerradura.

Yafar rio observando la ansiada cerradura, con esto estaba un paso más cerca de reinar sobre Agrabah.

-Veo que la has encontrado- Maléfica camino cerca de él, observando la cerradura con gran interés.

-Por supuesto- Yafar sonrió.

-Y la princesa también, es un buen trabajo- Maléfica susurro condescendientemente.

-Solo falta acabar con el mocoso de la llave y sus bufones-

-¿Ese chico otra vez?- Maléfica lo miro de forma calculadora.

-Es más insistente de lo que esperaba. ¿Por qué no le explicas la situación al tal Riku? Puede sernos útil para adelantar nuestro...- la conversación ceso cuando el eco de unos pasos comenzó a escucharse.

Sora, Aladdín y los demás invadieron la gran sala circular en ese momento, llamando la atención de los dos frente a la cerradura.

-¡Un momento! ¿Eres... Maléfica?- Sora miro a la bruja, esta solo desapareció en el aire, como si no hubiese estado nunca allí.

-¡Yafar, suelta a Yasmín!- el joven del desierto le exigió al visir.

-Ni hablar. Veras, es una princesa… una de las siete que hacen falta para abrir la puerta-

-¿Abrir…?-

-¿…La puerta?- Goofy y Donald hablaron confundidos, pero Yafar no parecía querer perder más tiempo escuchándolos.

-Necios, no viviréis para ver qué lo que hay tras ella ¡Genio, mi segundo deseo! ¡Aplástalos!- todos se alarmaron al oír su segundo deseo.

-¡Genio, no!- Aladdín suplico asustado.

-Lo siento Al. El que tiene la lámpara manda. No tengo elección- Genio intento excusarse, plenamente consciente de lo que Yafar había pedido como segundo deseo.

Yafar uso el poder de su báculo para sellar con magia las entradas a la cueva, encerrándolos en su interior.

El primer movimiento fue para el genio, usando el poder de su raza libero una explosión de energía que envió hacia el grupo.

Todos ellos usaron sus propios métodos para esquivarlo, pero antes de que pudieran pensar en una estrategia Sora se paró ante el genio, lucia nervioso, pero decidido.

-Dejádnoslo- Sora llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, un objeto fuertemente apretado en su interior. La magia emanaba de su puño.

-¡Eso es!- Harry se sorprendió, la verdad es que ya casi no recordaba esa pequeña piedra que León les dio.

-Ya veo- Noctis y Shido observaban desde su posición.

Donald, Goofy y Aladdín también miraban expectantes.

La acumulación de energía en la piedra termino, y tras un destello de poder se liberaron destellos naranjas en forma de arañazos rodeando a Sora, y la sombra de su nuevo compañero, al menos para este combate, emergió. Tenía pelaje amarillo-naranja en la gran mayoría de su cuerpo y una larga melena marrón. Caminaba con dignidad y poder sobre sus cuatro patas. El gran león finalmente se ubicó al lado de Sora lanzando un poderoso rugido.

Sora sonrió al león, a Simba, antes de mirar a Genio. No soñaría siquiera con derrotarlo, pero si eran capaces de contenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que los demás consiguieran la lámpara habrían ganado.

-Lo siento chico- Genio se acercó, gesticulando para intentar detenerse.

-Vamos Simba- Sora se lanzó llave espada en mano, Simba lanzo un rugido antes de seguirlo.

El chico de la llave espada corrió hacia delante antes de saltar y atacar al genio de la lámpara, este claramente lo detuvo pero entraba dentro de las expectativas, Sora giro la llave espada invocando la magia, lanzando un hechizo de hielo. Genio lo esquivo, pero no pudo esquivar el asalto de Simba, este cargo hacia delante con toda su fuerza. Después de que Simba atacara Sora desato varios conjuros de piro, después Simba se alzó sobre sus cuartos traseros y lanzo varios ataques con sus garras.

Genio se alejó del león, estaba algo atónito, sabía que los críos eran buenos, pero estaba sinceramente impresionado. Sonrió.

Genio disparo una ráfaga de energía de tres disparos desde su dedo, Sora interpuso su llave espada para detener el primer ataque, el segundo lo esquivo y el tercero lo devolvió hacia Genio. Simba galopo a su lado lanzándose hacia el genio. Se colgó de su brazo hundiendo profundamente sus colmillos en él.

Sora aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar, agitando la llave espada para golpearlo. Genio se volvió rápidamente lanzando un ataque que le dio de lleno, pero su retroceso fue amortiguado por el león.

Sora alzo la llave espada acumulando poder, en respuesta a esto Simba gruño en anticipación.

-Vamos- Sora espero a que Genio se acercara lo más que pudo, después libero todo el poder al unísono que Simba rugía. El resultado fue una onda de energía pura que barrio a su alrededor impactando de lleno en Genio.

-¿Era tan bueno?- Yafar estaba impresionado, esperaba que el genio de la lámpara lo acabara en segundos, pero el chico estaba peleando con él con ayuda de la invocación, para su desgracia tampoco él podía entretenerse.

-¿Dónde miras?- Harry salto desde el suelo a la plataforma sujetando fuertemente su vara y atacándolo con ella.

Aunque Yafar lo esquivo, no pudo hacer lo mismo con el ataque doble de Shido y Noctis. Cuando Shido atacaba con su espada Noctis le seguía inmediatamente.

Donald y Goofy miraban desde la distancia, ambos preparados por si Yafar intentaba escapar otra vez. La verdad es que ambos estaban impresionados, y no solo con Sora, hacía poco que habían empezado a viajar juntos y ya podían luchar juntos a un nivel aceptable, lo suficiente para apoyarse en vez de incordiarse, y Yafar podía dar fe de ello.

-Te recomiendo darnos esa lámpara- Noctis sonrió de medio lado a Yafar, a este se le empezaba a notar el cansancio.

-Os atrevéis a plantaros ante mi ratas de cloaca- la voz del brujo destilaba odio.

-Creo que hemos hecho más que plantarnos- replico Shido.

Yafar grito de rabia alzando ambas manos iluminadas con magia de hielo, pero Harry ya estaba preparado -Piro- lanzo varios proyectiles de fuego seguidos evitando que hiciera algún movimiento.

Yafar grito de rabia flotando hacia la mitad de la sala, pero Donald y Goofy no lo dejarían huir, un certero lanzamiento de escudo seguido de varios electro dieron final al visir real, quien ya estaba en su límite, pero no se rendiría sin luchar.

-¡Genio, mi último deseo! ¡Conviérteme en un genio todopoderoso!- el genio de la lámpara se tapó el rostro, incapaz de ver el desenlace del último deseo de Yafar.

El pequeño rayo de poder que emergió del dedo del genio azul impacto en el visir rojo, el poder comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo a raudales, hundiendo la gran mayoría del suelo y descendiendo por él. Por lo que fueron capaces de ver debajo había una cámara rodeada de magma.

-No podemos dejarlo así ¿verdad?- Sora lucia cansado después de su pelea con Genio, Simba ya había desaparecido.

-¿Convertido en un genio todopoderoso? No- fue la respuesta de Aladdín.

-Tenías que decirlo verdad- se quejó Noctis.

-¿Preferirías dejarlo así?- pregunto Harry burlón.

-Dejad de hablar y vamos- Donald fue el primero del grupo en saltar, era obvio que no le gustaba la idea de que Yafar obtuviera el poder de un genio todopoderoso.

El suelo estaba a una distancia considerable, fue necesario un conjuro sanador para que el grupo estuviera de nuevo en plenas facultades. La sala era enorme, estaba llena de magma y solo se salvaban por haber caído en suelo, pero las plataformas no dejaban de desplazarse.

-Fuahahahahaah- Yafar emergió del magma con su nuevo cuerpo, un gran cuerpo musculoso de color rojizo similar al de genio, con la gran diferencia de tamaño.

-¿Recordáis lo que Genio dijo?- pregunto Sora.

-"Así es mi trabajo: Tremendos poderes, y una cucha por casa"- recito Shido.

Noctis señaló a Iago, quien volaba cargando una lámpara negra envuelta en energía -¡La lámpara! ¡Quitadle la lámpara de Yafar!- era difícil con Yafar lanzando piedras de roca y lava, pero si se ocultaban era fácil sobrevivir.

El primero en hacer un movimiento fue Shido, el invoco el ángel de Tohka antes de atacar a la barrera que cubría la lámpara de Yafar. Se le hacía difícil porque el loro no dejaba de volar, y el suelo de cambiar cada pocos segundos.

-¿No podéis hacer algo?- pregunto Aladdín agachándose detrás de un bloque, instantes después este tembló al recibir el impacto de lo que algunos considerarían un meteorito.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?- pregunto Donald.

-Necesitamos tiempo para poder golpear bien esa lámpara, si pudiéramos acertarla podríamos hacernos con ella- Harry relato la actual situación.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo- menciono Shido. Había recordado que la primera vez que uso a Sandalphon fue en caso de extrema necesidad, si la actual situación era indicativo debería poder usar el poder de otro ángel… debería.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Congelar el suelo unos pocos segundos- replico Shido.

-¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?, el hechizo de hielo no es lo bastante potente- le informo Donald.

-Tengo el poder de un espíritu de hielo, si combino su poder con el del hechizo debería ser capaz de hacerlo…-

-Ajia, si crees que puedes adelante, aquí ya no estamos a salvo-

El bloque donde estaban ocultos comenzó a levantarse, el de delante bajando al mismo tiempo, en el ritmo actual no tardarían mucho en exponerse.

-Si crees que puedes hacerlo adelante, pero hazlo cuando la lámpara esté a nuestro alcance- Shido le respondió afirmativamente a Noctis.

Después de que los bloques descendieran el grupo se lanzó a por Iago, y Shido se preparó para utilizar el ángel de Yoshino.

- _Tengo que hacer esto, concéntrate en la sensación al usar a Sandalphon, esa es la clave, si un ángel me respondió otro también_ -

-¡Shido, ya!- lo que llego a sus oídos fue una voz lejana, una que no había oído en un largo tiempo y que le traía muchos recuerdos y, hasta cierto punto, añoranza. Una que decía "Shido_san".

-¡Hielo!\- Shido golpeo el suelo con ambas manos, sintiendo como su temperatura corporal bajaba de golpe.

El efecto fue inmediato, una capa de hielo se extendió por la superficie de las plataformas, evitando que su movimiento continuara.

Iago al ver esto entro en pánico, pero ya era tarde pues Sora, Noctis, Goofy y Aladdín ya estaban a su lado. Entre todos destruyeron la barrera de la lámpara y Sora se hizo con ella.

-¡Yafar! ¡Vuelve a tu lámpara!- Sora le grito señalándolo con la lámpara negra. De esta se desato un potente remolino de viento absorbiendo al nuevo genio directo a su interior.

-Noooooo- Yafar grito mucho, pero no le sirvió de nada, como genio estaba obligado a regresar a su lámpara. Y eso fue lo que hizo, por la fuerza.

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que imaginaba- comentó Donald.

-Dilo por ti- Shido aún tenía el cuerpo helado, aparte de un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Ahora tenemos que regresar arriba-

-Lástima que no tengamos un fénix- dijo Harry recordando esa aventura en particular.

-Tenemos algo mejor- Aladdín suspiro feliz viendo a la alfombra venir a por ellos.

-Todos arriba, tenemos algo que hacer- entendieron rápidamente que Sora quería cerrar la cerradura del mundo.

La alfombra los llevo hacia la superficie de la cueva, donde estaba la cerradura.

Sora se acercó con la llave espada lista para cerrar la cerradura, por otro lado…

-¿Yasmín? ¡Yasmín!- la princesa había desaparecido, no se la había llevado Yafar, pero la realidad es que esta no se hallaba en ningún lugar.

El sonido de la cerradura resonó por toda la sala, y esta desapareció sepultada por arena dorada. En ese momento la sala comenzó a temblar violentamente, sacudiéndose como si hubiese un terremoto.

-¡Será mejor que nos larguemos!- grito Goofy, todos comenzaron a subir a la alfombra voladora para huir de ese lugar, arrastrando a Aladdín con ellos.

-¡Yasmín!- el grito de Aladdín resonó por toda la cueva, pero ellos no pensaban quedarse ahí y morir, sujetaron a Aladdín fuertemente y viajaron por la alfombra escapando de la destrucción de la cueva de las maravillas.

Finalmente después de un largo trayecto y de destruir muchas rocas regresaron a casa de Aladdín. Ninguno estaba feliz, ni tenían muchas ganas de decir nada, pero era necesario hablar…

-Así que Yasmín ya no está en Agrabah. ¡Sora, vamos a buscarla!-

-Lo siento, no podemos llevarte con nosotros- Sora bajo la cabeza incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

-¿Po... por qué no?- una expresión de dolor cruzo el rostro de Aladdín.

-Me gustaría que viniera...- susurro Goofy.

-No puede ser. Si le llevamos a otro mundo estaríamos cometiendo una...-

-Inter... Inyec...-

-¡Injerencia!- Donald también le contesto en susurros.

-Aladdín, encontraremos a Yasmín. Lo prometo-

-Aunque nos cueste la vida, tienes nuestra palabra- Sora y Noctis lucieron decididos, suficientemente malo era ya que el joven no pudiera acompañarlos, querían que supiese que la encontrarían.

-¡Eh, Al! Todavía te queda un deseo, ¿Recuerdas? ¡Dilo de una vez! pídeme que encuentra a Yasmín- el genio se acercó a el sonriente, dando un dato que casi todos habían olvidado.

-Deseo... tu libertad, Genio- pero Aladdín cumplió su promesa, con el deseo Genio finalmente fue libre, y tras un tornado de magia se dio un pequeño cambio de look. Ahora de su cintura colgaban un par de piernas, y sus grilletes dorados desaparecieron.

-¡Al!- Genio estaba impresionado.

-Un trato es un tarto, Genio. Ahora puedes ir adonde quieras. Eres tu propio amo. Pero... seria genial que fueses con ellos a buscar a Yasmín-

-Lo siento, Al. Se acabó lo de aceptar órdenes. Aunque, un favor no es una orden... supongo que podría intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo somos amigos, ¿No, Al?-

-¡Genio!- Aladdín se sorprendió.

-¡Déjalo en mis manos!- Genio le abrazo por el hombro, Al solo le sonrió agradecido.

* * *

En la sala del gran castillo se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión, los participantes eran Hades, Riku, un joven de ojos rojos, y finalmente Maléfica.

-Ese visir adulador habría acabado con ellos si alguien le hubiera echado una mano- hades miro acusador a Riku.

-Yo he hecho mi parte- se defendió este.

-Nadie duda de eso, has traído a la princesa- el joven de ojos rojos hablo con voz calmada.

-Yafar no tenía remedio. Le consumió su propio odio. Olvido que es mejor no avivarlo demasiado- Maléfica puso fin a la discusión.

-¡Eh, para el carro! Ese pobre infeliz me tiene sin cuidado. Por cierto, chaval, tenemos algo especial para ti- Hades miro a Riku.

-Teníamos un trato, ¿No? Tú nos ayudas y nosotros te concedemos tu deseo- sobre la mesa apareció un holograma, este mostraba a una joven de cabello rojo. –¡Kairi!-

-Ve a buscarla. Tu barco te espera- los pasos resonaron en la fría sala, un hombre apareció en las cercanías del grupo, vestido con un traje rojo y un sable enfundado en la cintura.

-No es un crucero de placer. No será un viaje agradable-

-¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? ¿Cuál es el truco?-

-¿Truco? ¿Qué truco, tonto? Eres como un hijo para mí. Solo quiero que seas feliz- Maléfica se acercó a Riku, tomando su rostro para mirarlo de cerca, pero este retiro su mano con un golpe seco.

-Realmente lo dudo-

-Cree lo que quieras. Pero yo cumplí mi parte del trato- Riku se la quedó mirando unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta.

* * *

Bien pues, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de Agrabah, he cambiado en pequeñas medidas algunas partes. El siguiente será el de monstruo. Dejad reviews si queréis.

Un saludo.


	8. Monstruo

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

* * *

-Incluso aunque dijimos que salvaríamos a Yasmín… ¿por dónde empezamos?- Noctis no quería faltar su palabra, estaba completamente determinado a salvar a la princesa de Agrabah, le dieron su palabra a Aladdín a fin de cuentas, el problema era que no sabían dónde buscarla.

-Si asumimos que Maléfica se la llevo es obvio que la retiene en algún lugar- Harry le había dado muchas vueltas, pero aparte de la conclusión obvia no veía ninguna opción más.

-Yafar dijo que necesitaban a siete princesas, por lo que Yasmín no pude ser la única que han secuestrado- Shido le dio la razón a Harry.

-Podrían tener también a Alicia- Sora no lo había pensado antes, pero no habían encontrado ningún rastro de ella, y sabiendo como desapareció no era descabellado.

-¿Pero, de que puerta hablaba Yafar? Dijo que necesitaban a las siete princesas para abrir la última puerta- Goofy les pregunto confuso.

Tras un minuto de silencio Sora abrió la boca –Es posible que sea una puerta con una cerradura, como las que hemos visto en los mundos-

-Si es cierto, no creo que fuese necesario reunir a siete princesas para poder abrirla, no si como León nos mencionó ya destruyo el núcleo de su mundo de origen- expuso Harry.

-Hmmmm-

-Necesitamos encontrara a Maléfica, si no la encontramos no encontraremos a Yasmín- Sora dijo la única opción que tenían en la actualidad.

Podían seguir hablando de las princesas y la puerta, pero les faltaba mucha información para entender lo que Maléfica planeaba.

-Por ahora es recomendable aprender estos- Donald alzo los dos pergaminos que encontró en la cueva de las maravillas y un tercero que Genio escribió –contienen el hechizo Aero y algunos consejos para fortalecer los hechizos Hielo y Piro- aunque hubiera magias más fuertes eso básicamente significaba estudiar, y ninguno tenía ahora muchas ganas. Por desgracia no tenían muchas alternativas en el asunto. Por lo que en lo que las siguientes horas se pasaron rápidamente con todos sumidos en un tenso silencio.

-Bueno, cuando lleguemos al siguiente mundo podríamos…- Noctis dejo de hablar al oír el pitido del radar.

Aunque había algo raro, pues la señal de peligro era anormalmente ruidosa.

-¿Hemos llegado ya al siguiente mundo?- Shido pregunto para asegurarse.

-No, aún queda un tiempo- respondió Goofy.

-¿Entonces, que?- Sora tenía la confusión pintada en el rostro.

-¿Qué es eso?- Donald señalaba un objeto por delante de ellos, estaba muy lejos y no podían ver bien, pero tenía forma de…

-¿Una olla?- cuestiono Harry incrédulo.

-Vaya, es enorme- Sora estaba sorprendido.

El objeto se movió de su posición, acercándose a ellos, cruzo el espacio a su lado con su enorme cuerpo.

-¿Una ballena?- gritaron Noctis, Shido, y Donald.

-¡Y una gigante!- exclamaron Goofy y Harry.

-¡Es monstruo! Una ballena tremenda ¡y muy maliciosa!- Pepito subió al control de la nave, buscando a la ballena gigante que había desaparecido de su campo visual.

-Eso me da igual- grito Noctis.

-¡Sora, sácanos de aquí!- chillo Donald.

Este maniobro la nave intensidad intentando huir de la ballena.

-¡Deprisa!- Harry le urgió.

-No sirve- Sora tiraba de los mandos para alejarse de la ballena, pero esta se acercaba más y más a cada momento -¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Va a tragarnos!-

* * *

 _-¡Es cierto! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!- un pequeño niño de cabello castaño recorría un camino de madera acompañado de un niño de cabello blanco._

 _-¿Cómo, no dijiste que lo habías oído?- este mostro dudas de lo dicho por su amigo._

 _-Ahí hay un monstruo enorme, ¡en serio!-_

 _-Bueno… Supongamos que hay un monstruo de verdad… ¿crees que lo venceremos nosotros solos, Sora?-_

 _Ambos chicos se hallaban en la entrada de una pequeña cueva._

 _-Claro que si ¡Hagámoslo!- los chicos se miraron -¡Escucha! ¡Ahí! ¿Oyes como gruñe?-_

 _-Shh, silencio. En situaciones como esta es importante conservar la calma-_

 _-Es el viento. Lo has confundido con un gruñido- el viento pasaba a través de unas rocas en el techo creando un extraño silbido._

 _-Amigo, ¡ojala fuera un monstruo!- el pequeño estaba desilusionado -¡Espera! ¿Qué es eso de ahí?- en un extremo de la pequeña cueva se veía una puerta de madera._

 _-Una ventana, ¿o quizá una puerta? No se abre- el pequeño de cabello blanco se acercó a examinar la puerta de madera._

 _-Caramba, ¿es eso todo lo que hay aquí?-_

 _-¿Tu que esperabas de un lugar tan aburrido? Sora…-_

 _-¿Mm?-_

 _-Cuando seamos mayores nos iremos de esta isla. Tendremos aventuras de verdad, ¡no estas niñerías!- Riku hablo incapaz de contener la emoción infantil._

 _-Sí, pero, ¿no habrá nada divertido que hacer ahora?- ambos chicos anduvieron hacia la salida de la cueva._

 _-Oye, esa chica nueva de la casa del alcalde... Dicen que..._

* * *

-¡Basta ya!- Donald grito furioso.

-¡Vas a matar a alguien!- Harry también gritaba nada contento.

-Y a este ritmo será a nosotros…- Noctis estaba escondido detrás de un gran escudo.

-Eh, Sora, ¿estás bien?- Goofy le pregunto viendo como este comenzaba a incorporarse.

-¿Que estáis haciendo?- Sora tubo que preguntarlo, nada más despertar lo primero que escuchaba era a Donald y Harry gritando, al fijarse bien noto que ambos estaban de pie mirando a la cima de una montaña de restos de madera, cerca Goofy y Noctis se tapaban con sus armas como podían -¿Dónde estamos?-

-Huo- el chico salto hacia atrás para evitar ser aplastado por un cofre, este vino desde el cielo, y al fijarse bien vio que en el suelo alrededor había varios más.

-Creo que nos ha tragado Monstruo, esa enorme ballena. En cuanto al tiempo de hoy… se esperan chubascos- un cofre cayó sobre el escudo -¡Uf! ¡Fuertes chubascos!-

-¿Y Shido?- pregunto Sora notando la falta del chico mayor.

-Revisando los daños- Noctis señalo con el dedo a un montón de escombros cerca de ellos, la nave gumi sobresalía entre la montaña, la cabina estaba abierta y se escuchaban sonidos y maldiciones venir de ella -Fue él quien te saco cuando la nave se estrelló-

-Recuérdame que se lo agradezca-

-¡Eh! ¡Para ya! ¿Quién eres?- Donald grito hacia la cima de la montaña de residuos.

-¡Soy yo!- grito Pinocho.

-¡Ah, es pinocho!- Donald lo desestimo con un movimiento de mano.

-¡¿Pinocho?!- Donald, Noctis y Harry gritaron al unísono completamente asombrados.

-¡Pinocho!- Pepito salto al hombro de Sora, tan sorprendido como los demás –Pino, ¿A dónde vas? ¡Pino!- pero este no respondió, alejándose más y más entre los restos de barcos -¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Tras él, rápido!-

Sora se permitió, por primera vez desde que despertó, tomar una buena imagen de lo que lo rodeaba. Claramente fueron tragados por la ballena, ahora se encontraban en la boca de esta, también había multitud de restos de barcos, señal clara de que no eran los primeros que la ballena se había tragado.

-Vamos por Shido y exploremos esto-

Donald y los demás se encaminaron a la nave.

-¿Cómo lo ves?- le pregunto Goofy cuando se asomó al interior.

-Bueno, no soy experto, pero me parece que la nave puede arrancar, aunque si no hallamos un modo de salir de aquí…-

-Ya lo descubriremos- Shido miro a Sora –Primero tenemos que encontrar a Pinocho-

-¿Pinocho?-

-Está aquí, lo cual es raro si consideramos que le prometió a Pepito quedarse en Ciudad de Paso-

-Vamos pues- Shido se impulsó para abandonar la cabina, en situación normal ninguno pensaría en dejar la nave en ese lugar, pero tras ser tragados por la gran ballena tenían prioridades más altas.

Sora se estiro mientras se metía en el agua, estaba bastante fría, pero en la situación ni le daba importancia. Sumergido había varios fragmentos de barcos, e incluso algunas construcciones de piedra.

-Se lo traga todo ¿hu?-

-Incluyendo un bote- el susodicho bote era una pequeña construcción de madera.

-¿Creéis que…?- comenzó Goofy.

-Averigüémoslo- respondió Sora. Conforme se acercaron comenzaron a oír voces.

-¿Que tienes ahí, Pinocho?-

-Con esto podemos salir de aquí, padre-

Sora subió las escaleras del barco, Pinocho estaba ahí, y quien el solo podía suponer era su padre, un anciano de expresión amable. Estaba examinando un gran bloque gumi.

-¿De verdad? ¿Con esta cosa?-

-Es cierto- Sora finalmente decidió que era hora de que se hicieran notar. Padre e hijo se giraron notando por primera vez la presencia del grupo -¿Cómo has acabado aquí, Pinocho?-

-¿También os ha tragado la ballena? Dios mío- el padre de Pinocho se acercó a ellos sorprendido y apenado.

-Sí, eso parece- respondió Sora.

-Me llamo Geppetto. Soy el padre de Pinocho. Cuando nos separamos, viajé por todas partes buscándole ¡Ahora estamos juntos otra vez!- Geppetto estaba feliz. –Parece que conocéis bien a Pinocho, espero que se haya portado bien en mi ausencia. Tuvimos un viaje muy movido, ¿verdad, Pinocho? ¿Pinocho?...-

Pero Pinocho no contesto, por lo que podían ver estaba entrando por una especie de puerta hecha de carne de la ballena.

-Le advertí que no se alejara ¡Que chico más travieso! Aun así, lo quiero mucho- Geppetto resoplo con cariño.

-No se preocupe, le buscaremos- Sora ofreció sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿En serio haríais eso?- Geppetto les miro sonriente -¡Muchísimas gracias!-

-No hay por qué darlas- Harry respondió en lugar de los demás, tampoco es como si ellos pudieran decir algo distinto.

-Se metió en el primer vientre- les informo Geppetto guardando el bloque gumi verde en un lugar seguro.

-Vamos- Sora salto al agua y comenzó a nadar hacia la entrada al vientre uno.

Este era un lugar extraño, el más extraño en que habían estado hasta la fecha. El suelo era gris y estaba plagado de manchas de distintos colores: rojo, verde, azul, morado… había dos entradas, una ubicada en un desnivel, y escondido en la entrada al siguiente vientre se hallaba el juguete que quería ser un niño.

-¿Pinocho qué haces? Venga, volvamos- Sora le hablo.

-Oye, Geppetto está muy preocupado por ti- Goofy hablo desde su derecha.

-Este no es momento ni lugar para andar jugando, podrías hacerte daño- Shido intento hablarle amablemente.

Pero Pinocho no se movió.

-¡Pinocho, déjate de tonterías! ¡No es momento para juegos!- Sora le regaño antes de señalar al grupo que se moviera, aun dudando un poco Shido y los demás se dieron la vuelta, volviendo por el camino de ida.

-Pero Sora, creí que te gustaban los juegos. ¿O ya no juegas ahora que eres el héroe de la llave espada?- Sora se detuvo en seco al oír esa voz. Lentamente se dio la vuelta.

-¡Riku! ¡¿Qué... qué haces aquí?!- Sora no podía entender que hacia su amigo de la infancia en ese lugar en ese momento.

-Estoy jugando con Pinocho- fue la simple y despreocupada respuesta de Riku

-Ya sabes de qué hablo. ¿Y Kairi? ¿La has encontrado?- Sora le pregunto ansioso.

-Puede. Alcánzanos y quizá te diga lo que sé- Riku apoyo las manos en su cintura.

-¡Oh, vamos!- Sora lanzo su brazo a un lado enfadado.

Pero Riku solo cruzo al siguiente vientre dándoles la espalda y arrastrando a Pinocho consigo.

-¡Riku!- Sora le grito, pero ya era tarde, Riku continuo adelante dejándolos en el lugar.

-¿Sora?- Shido le llamo inseguro.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en un momento como este?- Sora se preguntó en voz baja, incapaz de encontrarle sentido al comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, todos sabían que debían seguir a Riku y Pinocho, pero en este momento no querían molestar a Sora, parecía casi perdido.

-Vamos tras ellos- Sora los miro antes de saltar al desnivel -¿Ha que esperáis? Hay que encontrar a Pinocho-

Nada más cruzar la entrada al siguiente vientre cayeron desde una altura de dos metros, la "sala" donde aterrizaron era larga y llena de sincorazón. Aparecieron varios de ellos, estos eran distintos de los que habían visto, con piel naranja y sin piernas, llevaban lo que parecía ser un jersey azul y les colgaba un ojo del rostro.

Sora meneo la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos de Riku, por ahora la prioridad era eliminar a los enemigos. Invocando el nuevo llavero que obtuvo en Agrabah inicio la batalla.

El patrón de ataque que podían observar en los nuevos sincorazón era simplemente atacar con las garras, pero poseían un molesto truco, cuando recibían mucho daño desaparecían y reaparecían en una nueva posición. Eso los metió en más de un problema. Una vez terminaron la batalla exploraron un poco el lugar, dando con otra hoja arrancada.

Después avanzaron a la siguiente sala, esta vez se encontraban en un nivel superior de la sala, enfrente había otro y en el mismo nivel otra entrada, o salida.

-¿Por dónde vamos?- pregunto Harry.

-Seguimos recto, conociendo a Riku habrá hecho lo mismo- Sora no lo dudo mucho.

Esta vez no se molestaron en pelear con los sincorazón, cruzaron y cayeron sobre otra plataforma, Sora hecho un rápido vistazo alrededor antes de colarse por una entrada que había a su derecha.

Pero esta vez no avanzarían tan rápido, había varios sincorazón esperándolos, incluyendo, un grandullón.

-Mismo monstruo- dijo Noctis.

-Pero más fuerte- le recordó Shido.

Aunque esto fuera cierto la forma de combatirlo no cambiaba, solo había que tener más cuidado con sus golpes, dado que no colaboraban, al contrario que ellos, no fue demasiado problema lidiar con ellos. Pero el que los sincorazón que ya antes habían visto aquí fueran más fuertes los dejo algo intranquilos.

Era algo que ya habían notado, como en cada mundo que visitaban los sincorazón eran más fuertes, más resistentes.

-Sigamos- Sora fue el primero en continuar el camino, desapareciendo nada más cruzar al otro lado del vientre.

-¿Caída?- pregunto Shido.

-Caída- confirmaron los demás.

Sin pensarlo mucho se tiraron por el mismo camino que el castaño había seguido.

Mientras cayeron en un nuevo vientre, pero este parecía estar lleno de escaleras, en unas más arriba había una nueva ruta, sin perder tiempo la tomaron y acabaron otra vez cayendo, ignorando a los soldados aéreos se colaron a un nuevo vientre.

* * *

-¿Por qué te preocupas por ese crio?- Riku se giró para mirar a la bruja –Te ha abandonado por la llave espada y sus nuevos compañeros-

-Yo paso de él. Solo estaba riéndome un rato- Riku se defendió.

-¿Ah, sí? Ya veo. Atento a la oscuridad de tu corazón, los sincorazón se alimentan de ella-

-¡Metete en tus propios asuntos!- Maléfica no le miro más, cruzo un portal de oscuridad desapareciendo del interior de la ballena.

Riku no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, Pinocho apareció en ese momento corriendo, detrás venían Sora y sus compañeros.

-¡Riku! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?-

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo, Sora. Solo te interesa ir por ahí presumiendo de la llave espada ¿De verdad quieres salvar a Kairi?-

-Claro- Sora respondió rápidamente.

-Haaaaaaaaaaa- quien gritaba era Pinocho, todos rápidamente cruzaron a la tripa de la ballena. La tripa no era sino una gran sala carnosa circular, y en su centro vieron la razón del grito de Pinocho.

Lo que había allí era un sincorazón, pero este parecía muy diferente de los que acostumbraban a ver, tenía la cabeza de color blanco, y de ella emergían dos largos brazos verdes coronados por unas extremidades de tres dientes. Su parte inferior era a efectos prácticos una jaula y en su interior tenia preso a Pinocho.

-¿Preparado?-

-Claro que si ¡vamos!- Sora le respondió a Riku confiado.

Sora rápidamente se lanzó a pelear con la jaula codo con codo a Riku.

Noctis, Shido y Goofy les siguieron de cerca mientras Harry y Donald se quedaron atrás preparando magia.

Riku lanzo varios ataques a la jaula seguido de Sora, Noctis y Shido usaron sus grandes armas con el mismo objetivo, Goofy atacaba con el escudo como podía.

-Piro- -Hielo- las versiones mejoradas de los hechizos elementales brillaron en el campo de batalla. El proyectil de fuego de Harry emergió de la punta de la vara, este era más grande, más rápido, y más caliente que los anteriores. Los múltiples proyectiles de hielo parecían haberse multiplicado en tamaño, número y poder.

Mientras la jaula recibía los hechizos los cinco no dejaban de atacar. Las espadas iban y venían y el escudo nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo sin golpear al enemigo.

La jaula atacaba uniendo sus brazos y usándolos como látigo, si alguno era alcanzado no tardarían en oírse maldiciones, tenía una fuerza que no se dejaría entender por su forma.

-¡Sacadme de aquí!- Pinocho gritaba aterrado por ayuda, pero hasta que no derrotaran a la jaula no sería fácil ayudarle, más aun si esta enrollaba los brazos y se ponía en defensa total. Cuando hacia eso sin importar la fuerza con la que atacaran sus espadas rebotaban inofensivamente sin causar daño alguno.

-No te rindas- Riku estaba luchando como podía, cuando la jaula atacaba esquivaba los ataques.

En cuanto a Sora, usando magia y ataques le iba haciendo daño, entre piros y aturdidores le hacía más y más daño.

Shido y Noctis atacaban conjuntamente el cuerpo de la jaula, Goofy solía prestar apoyo cuando se necesitaba a los magos, quienes gracias a los éteres se mantenían lanzando magias sin descanso.

-Haaa- Sora encadeno un combo a la jaula, primero un golpe recto, luego un ataque descendente seguido de un corte circular y finalmente un golpe aturdidor.

La jaula se alejó de ellos, con el cuerpo entero temblando. Después se impulsó al techo y desde allí libero a Pinocho, para acto seguido huir. Pinocho cayo por el agujero que se abrió donde antes había estado la jaula, Riku lo siguió con urgencia.

-Saltamos- dijo Sora, salto por el agujero y los demás le siguieron.

Desde el aire sobre la boca vieron como el nivel del agua descendía, permitiendo acceso a zonas que antes habían estado sumergidas.

El aterrizaje sobre el barco de Geppetto no fue fácil, pero se pudo hacer sin demasiadas dificultades.

-¡Pinocho! ¡Pinocho! ¡Por favor! ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!- Geppetto hablaba con Riku, este estaba parado sobre una pila de escombros enfrente de ellos.

-Lo siento, viejo. Tengo asuntos pendientes con este muñeco-

-¡No es un muñeco! ¡Pinocho es mi hijo!-

-Es algo especial. No hay muchos muñecos con corazón. Quizá pueda ayudar a alguien que ha perdido el suyo-

-Un momento… ¿Hablas de Kairi?- Sora no pudo quedarse callado.

-¿Qué, acaso ella te importa?- Riku se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

-Riku…-

Harry decidió darle un momento, fue a hablar con Geppetto.

-¿Que ocurrió antes de que llegáramos?-

-Pinocho cayó del cielo, estaba asustado, dijo que lo había atrapado un monstruo. Pero después llego el chico y lo rapto delante de mi- Geppetto estaba histérico, la preocupación por su hijo le podía por completo.

-Tranquilo, vamos a rescatar a Pinocho. Solo dinos como llego hasta ahí- Noctis intervino hablando fuerte.

-El aprovecho la bajada del nivel de agua para saltar hasta esa plataforma-

-¿Saltar hasta ahí?- pregunto Shido señalando una plataforma cerca de donde Riku había estado, enfrente del mástil del barco -Esta muy lejos, ¿cómo pudo llegar?-

-Salto haciendo una voltereta- Geppetto aun estaba preocupado, pero en la situación que se encontraba poco podía hacer aparte de confiar en ellos.

-¿Sora?- Goofy le pregunto inseguro, tras hablar con Geppetto ya estaban preparados para ir tras Riku y rescatar a Pinocho.

-No os preocupéis, como Noctis ha dicho tenemos que salvar a Pinocho- Sora salto como Geppetto había dicho, lo más alto que pudo aprovechando el impulso para dar una voltereta llegando más alto que antes, pisando la plataforma sin ningún problema. –Es más fácil-

-¿Sabes adonde conduce ese camino?- Donald hablo haciendo referencia a la ruta por donde Riku había ido, la misma que tomarían en pocos minutos.

-A la garganta- respondió Geppetto.

-Ajia, vamos a la garganta- y con esto el grupo siguió el mismo camino que Sora, la nueva forma de salto les funciono bastante bien, pudiendo llegar sin problemas a la garganta.

Esta era una sala circular con varios fragmentos de hueso que ascendían verticalmente, con muchos sincorazón: sombras, fantasmas, soldados aéreos y réquiems verdes.

Después de eliminarlos a todos llegaron hasta el final, solo había dos plataformas de hueso y carne rosas y sobre ellos un agujero que daba al estómago.

Este era una gran sala circular con muchos fragmentos de hueso y llena con un extraño liquido verde. Riku estaba sobre uno de los huesos, con Pinocho.

-Riku, deja ir a Pinocho- este se dio la vuelta para hablar con Sora

-Ha perdido el corazón… Puede ser la clave para salvar a Kairi ¿Qué dices Sora? Unamos fuerzas para salvarla. Juntos podremos-

-No así- Sora invoco la llave espada preparándose para pelear.

-¿Qué, prefieres pelear contra mí? ¿Por un muñeco sin corazón?-

-Con corazón, o sin corazón, al menos tiene conciencia- dijo Sora serio.

-¿Conciencia?- Riku estaba confundido, ¿de qué estaba hablando Sora?

-Quizá no la oigas, pero está hablando alto y claro- Pepito estaba dirigiéndose al muñeco sin importarle la presencia de Riku –Y me dice que estas obrando mal-

-No me dejas opción- Riku invoco su espada, una llave espada.

Mientras ambos amigos se miraban listos para pelear, Pepito finalmente llego a lado del muñeco.

-¡Pinocho! ¡Pinocho!-

-Pepito… no saldré de esta- Pinocho bajo la cabeza, con la mirada perdida, pero su nariz creció -¡Entonces eso es que estoy bien!-

-Preparaos- Sora les dio un breve aviso, mirando a Riku, pero este veía algo más.

Desde arriba, haciendo mucho ruido descendió un viejo conocido. La jaula estaba de vuelta.

-¡Riku!- Sora le llamo, pero este desapareció cruzando un portal oscuro sin mirarlo.

-¡Huaaa!- Pinocho cruzo a su lado corriendo asustado, Sora y los demás se movieron para ocultarlo de la jaula. Pero esta parecía más interesada en ellos.

-¡Cuidado con el líquido!, son jugos gástricos- Pepito les previno volviendo a su posición original en el hombro de Sora.

-Casi preferiría no saberlo- observo Harry. Noctis y Shido dieron un asentimiento.

-Dejad de quejaros- les regaño Donald.

La batalla comenzó. El primer movimiento lo tuvo la jaula parasita, apoyo sus dos brazos en el suelo y se impulsó con objetivo de tragárselos.

Pero Sora y Goofy detuvieron su ataque con los suyos propios, la jaula retrocedió y Shido y Harry aprovecharon el momento.

Ambos salieron corriendo y comenzaron el ataque, Shido invoco a Sandalphon y comenzó a pelear, lanzaba un corte detrás de otro, sin detenerse a pensar ni bloquear los ataques del sincorazón. Harry estaba igual, sujetando la vara la usaba para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Donald se subió a uno de las plataformas de carne y hueso rosas preparándose para usar toda la magia que sabía en él.

Noctis cayó sobre su cabeza con la lanza en mano atacando con agiles movimientos, Sora y Goofy aún no se unieron a la pelea, la plataforma no era lo bastante grande para que todos atacaran al mismo tiempo, por lo que estaban saltando alrededor sobre las plataformas esperando el momento para entrar a la refriega.

Shido y Harry estaban pensando ya en retirarse a la retaguardia y curarse, ya fuera con pociones o magia, el sincorazón les había golpeado bastante y ya notaban como las fuerzas les flaqueaban.

-¡Sora, Goofy atacadla!- con ese grito finalmente se retiraron a la retaguardia, contando con los otros dos para que los sustituyeran. No decepcionaron.

Sora salto de la plataforma más alta golpeando a su cabeza con la llave espada. Goofy giro sobre sí mismo haciendo un pequeño tornado y golpeándolo sin parar con el escudo.

-¡Cura!- Harry lanzo el conjuro sobre Shido y después sobre sí mismo. La situación no era tan mala como cabría esperar, mientras que no podían atacarle todos a la vez por el jugo del estómago sí que podían estar dos o tres haciéndolo.

Esta vez Sora y Goofy no tuvieron tanta suerte, cuando cargo con la boca abierta fueron incapaces de detenerlo y el ataque les dio de lleno.

-Auch- Goofy se froto la cabeza, del impulso del golpe acabo golpeando la pared de carne detrás de él, y aunque el golpe no había sido muy duro si le dolía.

Sora por otra parte no tuvo tanta suerte, el acabo metido en el líquido verde del estómago, y ya podía entender lo que Pepito había dicho. La sensación de picor y ardor le había aparecido en todo el cuerpo, síntoma inequívoco de que había sido envenenado.

-Auch, esto hace daño incluso luego de salir- les informo rompiendo una poción sobre sí.

Un par de dagas se clavaron a su lado –Debe haber hecho algo- le respondió Noctis, quien lucía algo cansado.

Ambos se fijaron en la jaula, quien estaba midiéndose con Shido, Goofy y Harry, entre los tres le atacaban como podían.

En un momento dado la jaula perdió el enfoque y se hecho hacia atrás debilitado exponiendo su abdomen, o lo que había dentro de él, una especie de órgano negro que intuían era hipersensible.

-Todos al ataque- ya no le importaba el veneno o lo que fuese el líquido verde, solo le importaba causar el máximo daño en el sincorazón para derrotarlo, y eso era fácil atacando al órgano, ya fuera con magia o físicamente, todo valía.

El sincorazón no se levantó, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer luego de que el corazón en su interior fuera liberado.

Pero el estómago parecía en guerra consigo mismo, el líquido verde saltaba por todo el lugar y gases tóxicos aparecían aquí y allí, todos liberados por los orificios de las paredes.

-¡Corred!- grito Donald.

-¡A la nave!-

Sora miro una última vez en busca de su amigo, pero rápidamente lo desecho al ver que no estaba en ningún lugar.

Así todos salieron del estómago en camino a abordar la nave gumi, parecía que la ballena fuera a expulsarlos, y no querían ver qué pasaría si no estuviesen en ella.

* * *

Muy lejos de lo ocurrido en la ballena Monstruo, en un determinado mundo, un barco pirata navegaba surcando el mar silenciosamente, fuera de él se veía únicamente oscuridad, la noche había caído ya. Era un gran camarote, con un escritorio, una cama y varios adornos, todo bien iluminado por una lámpara de fuego, y en él había tres personas. Dos de ellas eran Riku y Maléfica, la tercera era una joven que parecía dormida, se hallaba tumbada en un sofá, llevaba una falda morada y una camiseta sin mangas blanca.

-¿Así que ahora Kairi es como un muñeco sin vida?- pregunto Riku cerca de ella.

-Así es-

Riku escucho la respuesta de Maléfica -Y su corazón fue...-

-Se lo arrebataron los sincorazón, seguro-

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?-

-Hay siete doncellas de corazón puro; las princesas del corazón. Juntas, abren la puerta al corazón de todos los mundos. En él se halla la sabiduría total. Allí averiguaras como recuperar el corazón de Kairi. Ahora te haré un fabuloso regalo... El poder de controlar a los sincorazón- Maléfica sonrió mientras extendía sus brazos, dejando que su poder fluyera hacia Riku.

Este tuvo su cuerpo cubierto con poder verde, rodeándolo y aumentando su poder, Riku sonrió sintiéndolo.

-Pronto Kairi, muy pronto-

* * *

-¿Y el barco de Geppetto?- Noctis fue el primero en notar la ausencia del navío.

-Estará más adelante, o habrán encontrado la ocasión para escapar. Sigue corriendo- Shido lo apremio antes de saltar al agua.

El grupo siguió nadando hasta llegar a la nave gumi, la abordaron sin falta.

-Daos prisa, daos prisa- Pepito les apremio desde el interior de la nave mientras la boca de la ballena no dejaba de sacudirse con todo dando vueltas, la ballena iba a escupirlos inmediatamente.

-Abrochaos los cinturones- Goofy grito cuando logro abrochar el suyo, los demás lo hacían sin morir en el intento.

Antes de que Sora pudiera abrocharse bien el cinturón la ballena escupió todo el contenido de su boca, liberando una ola de agua y restos en el mar estrellado.

La nave salió disparada a toda velocidad, dando vueltas de campana por el espacio, afortunadamente sin chocar con nada.

Pasados unos minutos finalmente se detuvo -¿Estáis todos bien?- pregunto Donald intentando no vomitar.

-Parte- replico Shido con voz ahogada.

-Necesito un cubo- Noctis estaba verde.

-Creo… No, mis órganos no paran de moverse- Harry estaba totalmente mareado.

-Mi espalda- Sora se hallaba tirado en el suelo, se recuperaría pero ahora necesitaba quedarse quieto.

-¿Estarán bien Pinocho y Geppetto?…- se preguntó Goofy.

-Ojala hayan llegado a algún lugar sanos y salvos…- menciono Donald.

Unos minutos después finalmente comenzaron a poder moverse normalmente, los mareos ya habían desaparecido y se habían usado un par de curas para asegurar la salud de todos los miembros.

-… Riku…- Sora tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Geppetto, encontró esto entre los restos, quería que os lo diera- Pepito les mostro un nuevo pergamino.

-Otra magia ¿he?- Sora levanto la cabeza animándose un poco, cogió el pergamino y lo examino.

-Con este hechizo más los que he aprendido creo que ya estoy a la par con Donald-

-Bah... Te falta mucho para poder alcanzar mi poder mágico- Donald lo desestimo.

-Tenemos que entrenar más, porque no visitamos a Merlín- fue la recomendación de Goofy.

-¿Dónde estabais?- Donald levanto la cabeza al escuchar a los mecánicos del castillo Disney -La señal de la nave gumi desapareció por completo-

-Nos tragó una ballena- En los próximos minutos les informaron de lo que había ocurrido.

-Y pensáis ir a Ciudad de Paso ¿verdad? Luego también podéis pasar por el coliseo, va a comenzar una nueva competición- Chip y Chop les informaron por los altavoces de la nave.

-Primero Merlín, luego torneo- respondió Donald.

Así la nave se dirigió a la anomalía para cruzarla e ir a Ciudad de Paso. El viaje fue bastante silencioso, en parte por estudiar el pergamino para dominar la magia, la cual era una de las más poderosas que habían visto, esta les permitía detener el tiempo de sus enemigos, unos segundos solo, pero era una enorme ventaja en combate.

Después de varias horas finalmente arribaron a Ciudad de Paso, descendiendo directamente en el estudio de Merlín. Después de unos momentos de luz vieron la vista familiar, todo tal cual estaba la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

-Hohohoho, veo que estáis de vuelta- Merlín los saludo al llegar.

-Sí, veníamos a entrenar la magia- le respondió Goofy –Han aprendido este hechizo y quieren dominarlo-

Merlín examino el pergamino curioso, después los miro.

-¿Habéis aprendido esto?-

-Aja- Sora afirmo con la cabeza.

-Estáis haciendo grandes progresos- Merlín les felicito contento tras lo cual se giró hacia Sora.-Toma, una recompensa por tu esfuerzo-

Sora examino el nuevo llavero que Merlín le entrego, este tenía forma de libro.

-¿Cómo vas con la magia, ya puedes hacerla sin varita?-

Harry sonrió a la pregunta de Merlín antes de centrarse en la cama – Wingardium leviosa- la cama se levantó del suelo, Merlín asintió encantado al ver que Harry no usaba varita, solo su mano.

-Perfecto, perfecto, avanzáis rápido- los chicos sonrieron al oír al mago.

-Hablad con la Hada Madrina acerca de esa piedra, por lo demás ir luego al primer distrito- la susodicha piedra era una que encontraron en el estómago de Monstruo.

Aunque al hablarlo con la Hada Madrina resulto ser una piedra de invocación. Por lo que les dijo esta invocaba a una criatura animal que perdió su mundo, igual que Simba.

-Ahora vamos al distrito uno, tengo curiosidad por lo que Merlín ha dicho- dado que Sora no era el único que tenía curiosidad salieron del estudio por la cueva del canal y marcharon hacia el primer distrito liquidando a los sincorazón que salían.

Al cruzar la puerta del distrito uno vieron la familiar vista del lugar donde dos de ellos se conocieron por primera vez.

-¡Oy críos!- Cid los saludo al verlos.

-Buenas- Sora y los demás se acercaron a hablar con él.

-¿Qué os tare por aquí, tenéis un nuevo gumi guía?-

-Que va- respondió Noctis.

-Aun ni hemos explorado del todo los nuevos mundos que encontramos, estuvimos ocupados luchando en el estómago de una ballena- le comento Harry.

-¿Luchando en dónde?- repitió Cid.

-Una ballena gigante nos tragó- le informo Shido.

-¿En serio?- hubo seis afirmaciones de cabeza -Lo juro, lo que no os pase a vosotros… ¿Y cómo salisteis?- pregunto con auténtica curiosidad.

-Nos cargamos a un sincorazón con forma de jaula en su estómago- respondió Donald.

-¿Os estáis riendo de mí?- les pregunto Cid, la respuesta unánime fue negativa.

Cid tardo un poco en recuperarse de la impresión -¿Y vinisteis aquí por…?-

-Sora ha aprendido mucha magia nueva y dijo ser mejor que Donald…- comenzó Shido.

-… Este se mosqueo y dijo que no era ni de lejos mejor…- Siguió Noctis.

-… Entonces Goofy recomendó volver a ver a Merlín para entrenar, y aquí estamos- concluyo Harry.

Cid afirmo como si lo entendiera.

-¿Y quién es mejor?-

-Creo que nunca lo sabremos- Goofy evito responder sabiendo lo tozudos que eran ambos.

-¿Y Merlín os dijo que vinierais al distrito uno verdad?- Cid les pregunto a todos.

-Aja-

-Ya veo, bueno, ¿os interesa comprar gumis?- esta vez la recomendación era un bloque gumi barrera por 500 platines y un ordenador nv.3 por 1000 platines, aparte de armas y radares. El total les salía por unos 4500 platines, pero con todos los sincorazón que liquidaban era bastante fácil reunir esa cantidad, y muchos más.

-Id a esa casa- una vez acabados los negocios Cid les señalo una casa de madera que parecía recién construida.

Con una sospecha de quienes podían estar se dirigieron hacia la casa, entrando con rapidez, su interior parecía bastante acogedor, aunque algo extraño, pues las paredes estaban plagados de planos de naves gumi. Y en el centro de la casa se hallaban…

-¡Pinocho! ¡Geppetto!- Sora exclamo feliz al verlos

-¡Sora!- Pinocho también se sorprendió, su padre se giró feliz de saber que estaban aquí.

-Vaya, ¡hola, chicos!- Geppetto les sonrió a todos encantado de reunirse con ellos.

-¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí?-

-Un hombre llamado León nos ayudó. Incluso nos consiguió esta casa- explico Geppetto.

-León es grande- confirmo Noctis.

-Ha hecho tanto por nosotros que no sé cómo agradecérselo. He oído que estáis luchando contra los sincorazón, pensé que podría ayudaros, así que hice esto- Geppetto les tendió varios planos de naves gumi, por lo que podía leer tres en concreto, etiquetados como "modelo Geppetto" "modelo Cid" "modelo Cactilio".

-¿Para nosotros?-

-¡Pues claro! ¡Pinocho y yo os debeos tanto! Haremos lo que sea para ayudaros- Geppetto les respondió felizmente.

-Debo reconocer que estoy muy interesado en estos bloque gumi, son muy curiosos y me gustaría experimentar mas con ellos- les confeso Geppetto -Aseguraos de pasar por aquí la próxima vez que vengáis, tendré mas planos preparados para vosotros-

-Sora, toma esto- Pinocho se acercó a Sora llevando en las manos un llavero -León dijo que podría ayudarte en tu lucha- Sora sonrió sabiendo que era un llavero para la llave espada.

-Gracias, de verdad- Sora miro a ambos contento, más agradecido por que estuvieran bien que por los presentes que le habían dado.

Con la promesa de volver el grupo partió hacia el coliseo, dispuestos a ganar el nuevo torneo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de Monstruo, debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido hasta a mí, no esperaba que fuese a ser tan largo. El siguiente capítulo será la copa Pegaso y después de ese vendrá Atlántica.

Me despido hasta el siguiente. Un saludo.


	9. Copa Pegaso

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem_ "

* * *

-Nos dirigimos al torneo ¿Verdad?- Sora hablo emocionado desde el cuadro de mando de la nave gumi.

-Ajia- Goofy rio al verle emocionado.

Hacía pocos minutos que habían abordado la nave gumi para salir de Ciudad de Paso, y Sora inmediatamente quiso poner rumbo al coliseo para participar en la nueva copa.

-Antes de eso, hay algo que tenemos que ver- Shido hablo con un tono serio, uno raro en él.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto Sora.

-Cuando derrotamos a Yafar, antes de que se convirtiera en un Genio, logramos quitarle algo, algo importante de lo que Aerith nos habló- confeso Noctis.

-¿Te refieres a…?- inquirió Donald.

-Si… Un informe de Ansem- confirmo Harry.

-Lo obtuvimos, pero con todo lo que sucedió después, más lo de monstruo tragándonos, se me olvido decíroslo… Lo siento- los demás desestimaron la disculpa de Shido, no les importaba mucho eso, estaban más interesado en el informe.

-¿Lo lees?- le pregunto Sora, este pareció pensarlo antes de pasárselo.

-Mejor léelo tú, parece… más correcto- Sora le miro extrañado, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza antes de coger el documento que el peliazul le tendía, y comenzar a leer.

" _Primer informe._

 _Largos años he dedicado a la búsqueda del conocimiento._

 _Mi sabiduría es la fuerza que mantiene la paz de este mundo. Eso nadie lo duda._

 _El pueblo siempre esta sonriente; su corazón rebosa respeto por mí. Pero hay cosas que yo, a quien llaman sabio, no logro entender._

 _En lo profundo de todo corazón, incluso del más puro, yace la oscuridad. Un ínfimo retazo de oscuridad puede crecer y crecer hasta engullir el corazón entero. He visto muchas veces como ocurría._

 _La oscuridad del corazón…_

 _¿Dónde se origina y adonde nos conduce?_

 _Como gobernante de este pequeño mundo, es mi deber averiguarlo… Antes de que los dominados por la oscuridad perturben nuestra paz_ "

Cuando Sora acabo de leer se hizo el silencio, pero no duro mucho.

-No es… Bueno, no dice nada que no supiéramos ya- menciono Noctis.

-En todo caso plantea más preguntas que respuestas- dijo Harry.

-Aerith menciono que había varios-

-Ajia, aún faltan muchos-

-Y si los encontramos todos podremos saber más de lo que ocurrió hace nueve años, porque el mundo de León y los demás fue destruido- replico Noctis.

-¿Pero por qué lo tenía Yafar?- pregunto Sora.

-El colaboraba con Maléfica para buscar a las princesas, es posible que ella tenga los demás- respondió Harry.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que era el único que colaboraba con Maléfica?- cuestiono Shido

-Sería difícil buscar a las princesas por todos los mundos, demasiado difícil para solo dos personas- Donald le dio la razón a Shido.

-Es posible que si logramos encontrar más informes nos digan para que quieren a las princesas- supuso Noctis.

-Hmmmmm-

Las horas pasaron sin nada más que hacer salvo discutir, la actual situación era como presentarse a un examen sin saber la materia, les faltaba demasiada información. Por más teorías que crean no sabían lo suficiente, no entendían lo suficiente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al coliseo estaban bastante contentos con salir de la nave gumi y estirar las piernas. Cuando pisaron el coliseo el cielo estaba pintado de naranja, y la luz se reducía más y más.

Al igual que la última vez Fil se hallaba solo en la antesala, y Hércules no estaba a la vista, ni fuera ni dentro del coliseo.

-Estáis aquí otra vez ¿hu? Justo a tiempo para el torneo-

-Por eso venimos claro- Sora respondió con facilidad.

-Bien pues, esta vez es la copa Pegaso, será mucho más dura que la anterior, aun así, ¿queréis participar?-

-Por supuesto- Fil sonrió señalándolos la arena –Buena suerte críos-

* * *

Copa Pegaso – Puesto nueve

 _Banda Fantasmal_

Fantasma farol x 6

Bandido x 2

Soldado volador x 8

-En la última copa no estaban ninguno de estos- observo Sora atacando a los soldados voladores.

-Pero ya los hemos enfrentado, no es demasiado problema- Noctis intercambiaba golpes con el bandido, pero en este momento parecía que su fuerza superaba a la del sincorazón.

-¿Por separado? Seguro que no…- Shido intercambiaba golpes con un fantasma farol controlando como podía a otros tres que parecían particularmente interesados en eliminarlo.

-Electro- Harry prefirió ir por un hechizo de área para eliminar rápidamente a los enemigos.

* * *

Copa Pegaso – Puesto ocho

 _Merodeadores_

Bandido x 4

Araña de barril x 6

Sombra x 12

Para la segunda batalla el campo fue invadido por arañas y sombras.

Las sombras solo eran un incordio en el número, las arañas de barril eran una historia aparte… Si no las eliminabas a tiempo, les encantaba hacer un ataque kamikaze.

-Puha- Harry salió volando cuando un barril le estalló en las narices.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- Noctis parecía más ocupado riéndose de él que peleando con las sombras.

-¡Cállate!- Harry estaba completamente rojo, de verdad quería destruir todas las arañas de barril… Ahora mismo.

-Dejad de hacer el tonto- Donald les riño deteniendo el golpe de un bandido.

-Deja que se diviertan- le recomendó Goofy.

* * *

Copa Pegaso – Puesto siete

 _Fajadores_

Bandido obeso x 2

Grandullón x 4

Araña de tinaja x 2

Araña de barril x 2

-Mira cuantos gordos- normalmente alguno habría reñido a Sora por decirlo en voz alta, pero dado que estos eran sus enemigos y había seis, más las arañas de tinaja y barril, hizo que fueran un poco laxos en eso.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de las arañas- Shido y Goofy fueron a eliminar a los sincorazón de cuatro patas.

-Bien pues, nosotros con los gordos- Noctis lanzo sus dagas con fuerza hacia los lados de un bandido obeso, se proyectó hacia su espalda y comenzó a atacar. Harry aprovecho la abertura que Noctis causo antes de proyectarse para atacar también al segundo bandido obeso.

-Donald, cúbreme- este sujeto con fuerza su bastón para señalar que había oído la petición de Sora, este sin pensarlo mucho salto lo más alto que pudo y aterrizo a la espalda de un grandullón, atacándolo sin perder ni un segundo más.

Después de acabar con las arañas, afortunadamente esta vez sin explosiones, Shido y Goofy se unieron al combate con los enemigos de gran envergadura.

* * *

Copa Pegaso – Puesto 6

 _Colmillos y rayos_

Araña de tinaja x 10

Opera amarilla x 6

Réquiem verde x 4

-Al menos estas arañas no explotan- por alguna extraña razón Shido noto que eso no les sirvió de mucho consuelo a los demás, que extraño…

-¿No habrá algún modo de hacer que los réquiems nos curen a nosotros?- se preguntó Sora.

-Ojala- respondió Harry, eso los ahorraría muchos problemas.

-Dejad de soñar despiertos, no creo que eso jamás ocurra-

Con molestia tuvieron que darle la razón a Donald, era muy poco posible que eso ocurriera. Noctis atravesó a una araña con la lanza, Goofy aplasto a una Opera contra el suelo con su escudo.

Siguiendo el ejemplo Shido y los demás se unieron rápidamente al combate.

* * *

Copa Pegaso – Puesto 5

 _Par voluminoso_

Bandido obeso x 8

Fantasma farol x 2

-Cuantos hay-

-El número puede ser un problema, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estos usan fuego- Noctis analizo a los enemigos que tenían ante ellos.

-Ya pues los fantasmas no es que sean mucho mejores- replico Harry –Se teletransportan, y nunca sabes por donde van a atacar-

Aunque ambas quejas tenían peso, no eran muy creíbles si entre los seis los eliminaban sin grandes problemas.

* * *

Copa Pegaso – Puesto 4

 _Sexteto champiñón_

Hongo Negro x 6

-Estos nunca los habíamos visto- el sincorazón que tenían ante ellos era único, tenían forma de hongo negro y cabeza morada.

Dado que no sabían lo que estos hacían estabas bastante alertas, pero por el momento todo lo que habían hecho era estar quietos, mirar alrededor confusos y saltar, casi ni los hacían caso.

-No parecen muy ¿agresivos?- Noctis tampoco sabía que pensar, hasta ahora todos los sincorazón que habían visto, de una u otra forma, eran peligrosos a su manera, desde la casi inútil sombra hasta los casi invencibles jefes que habían enfrentado en distintos mundos.

-Aghhhh- Donald se cansó de esperar y se lanzó al ataque contra una de las setas negras.

Al principio iba bien, le atacaba y esta no parecía reaccionar. Hasta que se estiro y estrujo, liberando una nube de gas morado.

-¿Donald?- Harry salió corriendo, como pudo lo agarro y lo saco de allí -Cura-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Shido alerta.

-Eso no importa, vienen- Harry amplio los ojos mirando enfrente suya, donde las seis setas habían cambiado rápidamente de objetivo, ahora las seis los apuntaban a ellos.

-Veneno… Tienen veneno- al escuchar a Donald todos tragaron saliva, si podían envenenarlos esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que en origen habían pensado.

-Somos seis, como ellos, no os acerquéis cuando suelten el veneno y no debería haber ningún problema- mientras que el "plan" de Goofy era acertado había un problema, y era que las setas estaban en grupo y no parecían demasiado inclinadas a separarse.

Lo malo de el corrillo de setas es que no era necesario que soltasen todas veneno, con que una lo hiciese ya lo tenían cubierto.

El método que al final usaron fue simplemente atacarlas a todas teniendo especial cuidado en mantener las distancias, eso funciono durante un tiempo, y pudieron eliminar a dos, pero los problemas siguieron y esta vez fue una transformación en piedra.

-No me jod…- Noctis maldijo al ver como sus ataques rebotaban si surtir efecto alguno.

-Venga ya. ¿Eso está permitido?- Sora se quejó incrédulo al ver los cuerpos de piedra.

-Si Fil no ha detenido el combate es que lo está- dijo Shido.

EL combate siguió con más quejas y maldiciones, aunque al final fueron capaces de vencerlas, aunque su tiempo les llevo.

* * *

Copa Pegaso – Puesto 3

 _Tinajas y Barriles_

Araña de tinaja x 15

Araña de barril x 15

-Hay muchos….- Noctis hablo con la voz ahogada.

Enfrente de ellos veían a más de dos docenas de arañas, todas en el interior de barriles o tinajas, había distintas formas y tamaños, pero todos tenían cuatro piernas peludas saliendo de su interior.

El gran número era algo imponente, aunque daba más respeto saber que la mitad eran auténticos kamikazes.

Así la batalla comenzó.

Los seis comenzaron a atacar en todas direcciones, bloqueando a las arañas de barril e intentando destruir a las arañas de tinaja. La gran cantidad de enemigos era todo un incordio.

* * *

Copa Pegaso – Puesto 2

 _Susto gigante_

Bandido obeso x 4

Grandullón x 4

-Cuando las semifinales son tantos de estos ya pierde la gracia- Sora se había colocado detrás de uno de los grandullones atacándolo con ferocidad, cuando este se giró para atacarlo Goofy lo remato por detrás.

Noctis y Harry siguieron su ejemplo y eliminaron rápidamente a otro, todo ello mientras los bandidos peleaban con Donald y Harry.

Quedaban solo 3 enemigos, que las buenas noticias siguieran viniendo.

* * *

Copa Pegaso – Puesto 1

 _León y Yuffie_

León

Yuffie

-¿Qué?-

León sonrió de medio lado viendo la impresión brillar en los ojos de los seis que estaban parados enfrente suya y de Yuffie.

La ronda final de la copa Pegaso era un combate contra dos enemigos, y cuando Sora y los demás los vieron se quedaron de piedra, incapaces de entender que hacían ellos dos allí.

-Que estáis…. ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Sora grito demasiado sorprendido.

-Participar en la copa du- Yuffie respondió sonriente.

-Igual que hacéis vosotros, si tengo que decirlo- replico León.

Mientras que la conversación podía seguir, Sora se adelantó llave espada en mano.

-Harry, Shido, esta vez si os pido ayuda- Sora sonrió emocionado -Es la revancha y esta vez ¡No perderemos!-

Noctis miro la emoción de Sora y el involuntariamente sonrió también -Dejadnos a Yuffie, podemos con ella ¿Verdad?- Donald y Goofy asintieron sosteniendo sus armas.

Los dos equipos se miraron, por un lado, León y Yuffie y por el otro Sora, Shido, Harry, Noctis, Donald y Goofy.

La batalla dio comienzo, y fue León quien la comenzó igual que la primera vez que Sora lo enfrento, liberando una esfera de fuego de su arma, pero esta vez este no estaba solo.

-Hielo- la esfera de fuego fue tragada por multitud de proyectiles de hielo, cortesía de Harry.

-No está mal- León afirmo en aprobación -Habrá que pasar a la acción directa-

Este se lanzó con la espada revolver, pero choco con Shido.

Shido dio un gran ataque frontal, pero León lo bloqueo sin dificultad, siguieron intercambiando ataques a alta velocidad, pero León llevaba la delantera, en fuerza y en velocidad. Cada vez que ambas armas chocaban la de León liberaba una pequeña explosión.

Yuffie podría decir que no le había tocado la negra, pero mentiría. Su agilidad, la característica donde sobresalía, era completamente superada por la proyección de Noctis.

Las múltiples estrellas ninjas que lanzaba encontraban su fin en el escudo de Goofy, y cada vez que la golpeaban quedaba abierta a ataques, lo que cada vez la acorralaba más.

León veía los problemas de su compañera, pero pelear con Sora y Shido no era especialmente fácil, era mucho más fuerte que los dos por separado, pero juntos y con apoyo de Harry era ya otra historia.

Los golpes de espadas iban y venían, chocando cada vez que se encontraban.

León dio un gran golpe circular con la espada y un rastro rojo siguió a su paso, pero ambos lo esquivaron.

-Raaaa- Shido cargo hacia delante con la gran espada, pudiendo atacar directamente a León, este le contrataco pero Shido ya se había alejado.

Sora le ataco esta vez por la espalda con la llave espada con un corte lateral, después le siguió otros ataques de amplio margen, todos con el objetivo de derrotarlo.

-Piro- Harry le ataco con magia cuando parecía distraído peleando con Sora, el ataque le dio de lleno, pero como ya esperaba no le hizo demasiado daño.

Shido corría para atacarlo, pero abruptamente tuvo que detenerse y bloquear un shuriken que le llego desde un lado.

-Lo siento- Noctis le hizo una seña con la mano libre, la otra estaba levantada bloqueando los shurikens que Yuffie le mandaba.

Este no le dio más importancia y siguió atacando a León. Noctis hizo lo propio, cambio a las dagas y las arrojo hacia Yuffie, esta al verlo las bloqueo con shurikens alejándolas lo máximo posible.

Pero eso fue un error, Goofy cargo desde cerca embistiéndola con el escudo, dejándola momentáneamente atontada, momento que usaron para atacar con todas sus fuerzas, Donald se limitó a lanzar consecutivamente los hechizos más poderosos que conocía.

Noctis ataco con su espada en un corte oblicuo y le dio de lleno, Yuffie se desperezo en el acto, saltando lejos para poner distancia entre ellos.

BOOM

Harry miro desde el suelo la punta de la espada de León clavada en el suelo cerca de él, si eso lo hubiera dado de lleno ya estaría fuera de combate.

Maldiciendo su shock en un momento tal se movió rápidamente para escapar de la mala posición. León intento atacarlo pero Sora y Shido se lo impidieron, ambos lo interceptaron antes de que pudiera terminar el ataque.

Harry sonrió en el suelo, aun no se había movido mucho y León estaba cerca…

-¡ELECTRO!- Descargo todo el poder que tenia de una vez en un único conjuro, el más poderoso que fue capaz de usar. La electricidad chirrió como mil aves mientras le daba de lleno. León cayó al suelo, y no se levantó más.

-Acabadla- Sora les grito a los otros tres, estos asintieron en el acto.

Yuffie se alejó de ellos a gran velocidad, pero fue inútil, Noctis dio un gran salto en el aire y después su cuerpo desapareció, la energía azul dejo un rastro antes de que este reapareciera en el aire sobre Yuffie.

-¿Qué?- Yuffie se sorprendió demasiado, no le había visto arrojar ningún arma.

-Toma esta- el shuriken fue incapaz de detener el ataque del mandoble y Noctis acertó un nuevo golpe sobre ella.

-Oh hombre- Yuffie se quedó en el suelo sin levantarse más.

-¿Hemos ganado?- pregunto Harry inseguro.

-Creo…- contesto Noctis, viendo como ambos rivales no se levantaban.

-¡Hemos ganado!- Sora comenzó a saltar en el aire completamente emocionado, pronto los demás se dejaron llevar también por la emoción y lo celebraron saltando en el aire y riendo descontrolados.

-Críos, arriba- Fil les señalo el alto de las escaleras, estos emocionados subieron a toda prisa. Fil los contemplo con una media sonrisa, viendo como León y Yuffie llegaban a su lado.

-Se lo habéis puesto muy fácil ¿No creéis?-

-Ya habrá oportunidad de volver a luchar en serio en otra copa, por ahora déjalos disfrutar-

Delante de ellos, en lo alto de las gradas Sora y los demás se hallaban levantando el trofeo de la copa Pegaso. Era un simple trofeo de oro con dos protuberancias en la parte superior, pero a ellos en este momento no parecía importarlos, estaban demasiado contentos celebrando como para andar pensando en ello.

* * *

La emoción y los aplausos hace tiempo que acabaron, ahora se hallaban de nuevo en la antesala, hablando con Fil y Hércules.

-¡Ha estado genial!- Hércules se encontró a si mismo felicitando a los mismos chicos una vez más, realmente le había sorprendido que hubieran mejorado lo suficiente como para ganar la copa, aun si León y Yuffie no hubieran ido en serio con ellos -¡Parece que Fil ha entrenado a nuevos héroes!-

-Lo que se necesita para ser un héroe, ¿es la fuerza?- Sora le pregunto serio a Fil.

-Bueno, lo que hace falta es un corazón fuerte ¿Que hace que un corazón sea fuerte, dices? ¡Si lo preguntáis es que aún no sois héroes!-

-¡Déjate de adivinanzas!-

-No es una adivinanza-

Los demás presentes solo veían como los argumentos iban y venían, ninguno demasiado preocupado por detenerlos.

Así fue como acabo el segundo torneo, algunas batallas les costaron más y otras menos, pero todas fueron a su manera memorables. Con estos pensamientos en mente finalmente abordaron la nave gumi dispuestos a dirigirse al próximo destino, aunque antes tuvieran que regresar a Agrabah.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega la copa Pegaso, el siguiente es Atlántica.

Un saludo.


	10. Atlantica

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem_ "

* * *

-Bueno… ¿Bajamos? ¿Estáis listos?- en los mundos que habían explorado oír esas palabras siempre había sido sinónimo de emoción. Esta vez el sentimiento era otro…

-¡Pero si hay abajo no hay más que agua!- Sora.

-¡Nos ahogaremos!- Shido le siguió.

-¿Tan mal te caemos?- Noctis lo miro feo.

-¿Habéis olvidado que soy un mago?- pregunto Donald con ironia.

-Yo también lo soy y te digo que si bajamos nos ahogamos- Harry lo corto tajante.

-¡Callad y dejadlo en mis manos!- Donald los miro retándolos a que alguien dijera algo, al no decirlo se puso manos a la obra.

Sorprendentemente Donald tenía razón, en seis explosiones de burbujas se encontraron en el fondo del nuevo mundo, en un pequeño arrecife. ¿Lo más sorprendente de todo? Las formas que tenían. Sora, Shido, Harry y Noctis eran tritones, Goofy una tortuga y Donald un pulpo.

Sora se miró la cola sonriendo.

-Mola- Noctis miraba a su alrededor con aprobación, lo que hubiese hecho Donald había sido muy efectivo. Shido y Harry estaban nadando, notando lo raro que se les hacía ahora con el cambio de extremidades.

-Es más difícil de lo que esperaba- Harry intento hacer un par de movimientos con la cola, pero no había manera, no sabía cómo nadar con cola de tritón.

Y no parecía que a Noctis le fuera mejor, no si estar boca abajo fuera indicativo de algo.

-¡Vamos, Sebastián!- La atención de todos se centró en el acto en la entrada al arrecife, donde podían ver a una sirena acercarse nadando. Su cabello era rojo y su cola era verde. Iba acompañada por un pez amarillo con franjas azules.

-¡Ariel, espera! ¡Más despacio! ¡No me dejes atrás!- algo más alejado de ambos iba un pequeño crustáceo rojo, un cangrejo. Este al intentar alcanzarlos acabo cara a cara con Donald, el cual por alguna razón se hallaba, al igual que Noctis, boca abajo -Huaaaa- Este grito antes de huir nadando.

Sora y los demás se acercaron como pudieron.

-Tranquilo, Sebastián. No se parecen a esas criaturas. ¿Verdad, Flounder?- la sirena no parecía muy preocupada de verlos, no dándoles demasiada importancia.

-No sé, hay algo raro en ellos- el pez por otra parte parecía más interesado en ellos de lo que les gustaría.

-Jajajaja... ¿Qué quieres decir?- Sora se rio muy nervioso rascándose la cabeza.

-Hmmmmmmm... Sí que parecen... diferentes ¿De dónde sois?- Ariel dio varias vueltas alrededor del grupo, examinándolos.

-Ehhhhh- Shido no podía pensar en una excusa creíble.

-De muy lejos- interrumpió Harry esperando no sonar muy inseguro.

-Un océano muy lejos de aquí- Noctis ayudo como pudo.

-Exacto. Y no estamos acostumbrados a estas aguas... Hehehe- Sora rezo por que la sirena se creyese la mentira, no quería tener problemas nada más llegar a este mundo.

-Ya veo. En ese caso... Sebastián os enseñará cómo nadamos por aquí-

-Ariel, ¡Esto no le gustará al rey Tritón!- Sebastián no parecía muy tranquilo con la idea, pero Ariel no le hizo demasiado caso.

-No te preocupes-

-Eso es fácil decirlo… Bueno, es hora de que aprendáis a nadar bien….

Durante las siguientes horas todos aprendieron a nadar como tritones, algo que anteriormente nunca hubiesen considerado posible. Ahora sin embargo se sentían realizados al poder nadar igual que Ariel, habían tenido suerte de poder dominarlo con rapidez, lo contrario hubiese sido sospechoso.

-Buen trabajo. Ahora pasemos a la autodefensa…-

-¡Sebastián!- los sincorazón se acercaban nadando tranquilamente, eran pequeños y con forma de medusa, su cuerpo y de color amarillo, su cabeza era gris y estaba metida en una esfera transparente.

-La autodefensa la manejamos bien-

-Eso no es problema-

-Más bien será fácil-

-Solo déjanoslo-

Los cuatro chicos estaban bastante tranquilos, si hubiesen aparecido antes de que aprendieran a pelear seria otra historia, pero ahora no serían rivales.

-Bien pues, lecciones prácticas. ¡Buena suerte!- Sebastián, Ariel y Flounder se escondieron en el arrecife.

-No la necesitamos- Sora invoco la llave espada listo para el combate.

Lo que no midieron fue que, aunque habían aprendido a nadar, pelear ya era otra historia…

-Mierda- Shido estaba teniendo problemas, de la mitad de golpes que lanzaba la mitad los erraba, eso sin contar lo cansado que era usar la espada en el agua.

Donald y Harry eran sin duda lo que más difícil lo tenían, dado que al estar bajo el agua la gran mayoría de magias que habían aprendido no eran utilizables en las circunstancias: Piro no tendría poder, hielo sería inútil y electro… electro mejor no usarlo. Eso los limitaba a gravedad y aero, uno de defensa y otro difícil usarlo en rivales que se movían mucho.

Noctis había tenido ya varios problemas, cuando su padre le enseño a usar los dones de Lucis, era obvio que nunca asumió que los usaría bajo el agua como tritón. Las armas eran mucho más lentas, invocarlas se hacía más pesado y proyectarse dejaba dolor de cabeza. Era un infierno.

Sora era el único que no tenía demasiados problemas, aunque solo fuese por su espada era de tamaño normal y no solía usar demasiada magia.

Lo bueno era que las medusas no hacían mucho más aparte de cargar y atacar con tentáculos, en unos minutos acabaron con todas.

-Arf, arf… Eso ha sido…. Más difícil de lo que debería- Harry estaba respirando con dificultad, la pelea lo había agotado mucho más de lo que esperaba.

-Supongo que no estaremos acostumbrados a pelear en estas circunstancias- tal y como Shido había dicho, ellos peleaban con los sincorazón fuera del agua, siempre era así, nunca había habido necesidad de un cambio.

El problema de pelear bajo el agua, aparte de la inutilidad de casi toda la magia, al menos de la que ellos usaban, era la dificultad de moverse en condiciones, no era como cuando se metían al agua en sus mundos, pero no era tampoco tan fácil como esperarían.

-Los habéis derrotado- Ariel se asomó desde el túnel donde se había escondido.

-De alguna forma- Noctis respondió sin más.

Ariel se acercó a la gran concha que había en el fondo, al golpearla esta se abrió para revelar a Sebastián y Flounder.

-Esas criaturas nos han perseguido hasta aquí-

-¡Oh, no! ¡Quizá esos monstruos se dirijan también al palacio!- Sebastián se preocupó ante el peligro que eso supondría.

-¡Debemos regresar de inmediato!- Ariel grito en pánico.

-Pero, ¿Y… y si nos encontramos más en el camino?- Flounder parecía el único preocupado por si aparecían más sincorazón en el camino.

-Necesitamos vuestra ayuda. ¡Por favor, acompañadnos hasta el palacio! Los tridentes de las paredes señalan el camino. Mientras los sigamos no nos perderemos. ¡En marcha!-

Dado que no tenían ninguna razón para negarse, y puesto que de hecho pensaban enfrentar a los sincorazón, decidieron acompañar a la sirena dado que solo podían ganar.

Tal y como les dijo estaban siguiendo los tridentes dorados, aunque había veces que parecían seguirla más a ella, así llegaron a una amplia zona submarina llena de rocas, coral, peces… Ariel lo llamo "el gran mar de Atlántica".

-Debemos atravesar la zona para llegar al laberinto submarino-

-¿Laberinto submarino?- preguntaron.

Después descubrieron que de laberinto tenía poco, más bien un túnel con agua a presión que lo empujaba contracorriente. Pero como de todos modos su destino estaba a favor del impulso, simplemente se dejaron llevar.

Después llegaron a una caverna donde había un geiser de aire a presión, probablemente el mismo que vieron en el mar de Atlántica. Tras atravesarlo llegaron a una caverna marina con una única salida, en vertical por arriba, tras este hallaron un valle submarino, una formación oceánica entre dos paredes de roca, lo bastante amplia para que cupiera de lado a lado un barco.

Tardaron un poco en avanzar, pero después de limpiar la zona de sincorazón y cofres, los cuales estaban ahora en grandes conchas, finalmente llegaron al palacio de Tritón.

Y la vista era impresionante.

La zona rodeada de grandes columnas verdes era inmensamente grande, mucho más que la cabaña del árbol de Selva Profunda cabria tres veces. En el centro había una construcción, una concha que actuaba como techo de una fracción del camino que dirigía al palacio. Y el palacio, era una estructura maravillosa, con inmensas torres, murallas, columnas y demás elementos, juntos hacían la vista de este algo sobrecogedor, el brillo natural que le daba el agua a su alrededor solo lo acentuaba más.

La vista era impresionante para ellos, y para dos que ya habían visto antes castillos, este les parecía más impresionante que los que habían conocido.

Lo que molestaba a la vista eran los sincorazón, al igual que en el resto del reino oceánico, también estaban aquí. Y esta vez vieron al segundo nuevo tipo de este mundo.

Eran, sin mejor palabra para describirlos, soldados. Inmersos en una armadura verde manejaban una lanza con gran presteza. Este se propulso contra ellos usando la hélice de su cabeza y fue eliminado en un combo de cuatro golpes, cortesía de Sora. Los que lo habían acompañado estaban sufriendo el mismo destino, ya fuera por otra espada, una gran espada, una vara, un escudo o un báculo todos cayeron.

Esto causo una reacción extraña en Ariel, ahora los que le daban pena eran los monstruos, no tuvieron ni una oportunidad…

-Mejor que no la tengan- le dijo Donald.

-Cuanto más duren más se acumularan, y será la historia interminable- canturreo Harry.

-Mirad- Ariel señalo asustada a un gran grupo de estos que se dirigían hacia palacio.

Sin perder tiempo los siguieron dispuestos a eliminarlos, pero alguien se les adelanto. El grupo fue eliminado por un rayo de energía amarillo procedente de un largo tridente, el tritón que lo sostenía tenía una presencia imponente, su cola era azul clara, su cuerpo humano era musculoso y en sus muñecas llevaba unas protecciones doradas. Su cabello y barba eran blancas, y reposando sobre su cabeza había una simple corona dorada.

-Ha faltado poco. Mientras tenga mi tridente no tolerare a esas criaturas en este palacio- su voz era fuerte y resonó en la sala.

-Eso suena como una buena política- asintió Harry.

-¡Papa!- Ariel interrumpió la conversación que pudo haber derivado, contenta de ver a su padre a salvo. Este por su parte no estaba tan contento.

-¡Ariel! ¿Cuándo obedecerás? ¡Ahí fuera corres peligro! Hay criaturas muy raras...- el rey detuvo su mirada en Donald y Sora, más específicamente en Sora.

Sebastián se aclaró la garganta para llamo la atención, tras lo cual paso a introducir al tritón.

-¡Atención! El soberano de los mares, su majestad el rey Tritón-

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto este.

-Nos ayudaron a librarnos de esas criaturas- respondió Ariel.

-No me resultan conocidos-

-Somos de un océano... muy lejano- Sora le contesto al rey Tritón.

-Ajia. Venimos a buscar la cerradura- Goofy nado despreocupado alrededor de Ariel

-¿La que?- la reacción del rey les dijo que no debería haber dicho eso.

-Bueno, es un...- Goofy no pudo terminar de hablar, el rey le interrumpió.

-No existe tal cosa. Al menos no aquí-

-Pero, papá...- Ariel se quejó con su padre.

-¡Ni una palabra más, Ariel! No saldrás del palacio. ¿Está claro?- Ariel intercambio miradas con su padre, pero al final cedió y se retiró de la sala del trono. Sabiendo lo poco que pintaban en el lugar los chicos la siguieron.

El rey y Sebastián miraron impasibles como el grupo se retiraba de la sala.

-Quizá sea demasiado estricto... Me preocupa su seguridad- tritón no quería ser tan estricto con su hija, pero su seguridad le pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Por supuesto, majestad. Pero debo admitir que siento curiosidad por esa cerradura- Sebastián intento indagar un poco acerca del tema

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, Sebastián ¿Tienes algo que informar?- Tritón fue tajante, sin dejar espacio a más preguntas respecto a la cerradura.

-Como suponías, majestad, parece que las criaturas vienen de la gruta de Úrsula- revelo el cangrejo.

-Lo sabía. Esa bruja del mar vuelve a las andadas. Veo que no ha aprendido nada de su exilio de palacio-

-Sí, es un grave peligro-

-Te dije que mantuvieras a Ariel apartada del peligro, ¿no es cierto?-

-Majestad, os lo ruego, yo...- la voz de Sebastián se volvió aguda.

* * *

-Venid a mi gruta, quiero enseñaros algo- la gruta que Ariel señalaba no quedaba demasiado lejos, a algunos metros de la entrada a palacio, en el valle submarino, aunque como Shido había mencionado en voz baja estaba ya fuera de palacio.

El interior de la gruta era una simple espiral hacia la superficie, todo plagado de objetos y herramientas del exterior, había cajas de música, cubiertos, cajas de madera, globos terráqueos, ¡hasta un cofre!

-Contemplad las maravillas que Flounder y yo hemos reunido. Todo proviene del mundo exterior- Ariel extendió sus brazos, orgullosa de su colección -¡Algún día veré lo que hay allí! ¡Quiero ver otros mundos! ¿Es que es tan raro?-

-No, en absoluto. Yo antes sentía lo mismo- respondió Sora

-¿Antes?- inquirió Ariel

-Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente...- respondió Noctis por Sora.

-¿Por qué no buscamos esa cerradura de la que hablabas?- propuso Ariel.

-Pero tu padre dijo...- comenzó Harry.

-Me trata como si fuera una niña. Nunca me deja hacer nada. Él... él no lo entiende- Ariel hablo con frustración. Sebastián la miro desde la entrada de la gruta con tristeza.

-¿Y por dónde empezamos?- pregunto Shido.

-Basándonos en anteriores experiencias: el interior de un pomo parlante, en un árbol detrás de una cascada, en la sala de la cueva de las maravillas, y el distrito uno, solo podemos decir que es aleatorio- Harry termino su discurso sin sacar nada en claro, habían visto varias cerraduras, pero ninguna tenía una ubicación clara. De hecho aún se preguntaban como las habían podido encontrar tan rápido.

-Podéis ir más allá del laberinto submarino- les aconsejo Flounder.

-¿Y la corriente? ¿Cómo la superamos?- pregunto Noctis.

-Hay grandes peces que saben nadar contracorriente, pero le temen a esos seres que nadan por ahí, si los espantáis podrían ayudaros-

-¿Un pez grande?- pregunto Sora.

-Sera un delfín… Creo- supuso Shido.

-Pues que lo llame por su nombre- Noctis y los demás salieron de la gruta, todo bajo la atenta mirada de dos morenas, y la de cierta bruja.

-¡Ja! Esos necios jamás encontraran la cerradura. Pero la chica puede serme útil y los sincorazón están de mi parte. Tritón, viejo amigo… tu hora está por llegar- la bruja de los mares, Úrsula, era una mujer bastante regordeta, de piel violácea y cabello blanco, en vez de tener cola de sirena, tenía tentáculos de pulpo.

* * *

Nada más salir de la gruta de Ariel se encontraron con mas sincorazón, y esta vez la medusa, llamados neones por pepito, no era de tamaño normal, era gigante.

Para mayor dificultad había muchos más helinautas de lo habitual, por lo que la batalla duro más de lo que hubiesen querido. En cuanto al neón gigante, antes de terminar con él se dividió en varios neones pequeños.

Una vez todos hubieron caído se dirigieron hacia el gran mar de atlántica pasando por la caverna marina y regresando a la gran sala del laberinto submarino.

-¿Por dónde Ariel?- Sora le pregunto con curiosidad.

Esta solo le sonrió antes de dirigirse al geiser del centro y dejarse llevar por el agua a presión.

-Mola- Noctis sonrió emocionado y se lanzó al chorro de agua ascendente, en pocos segundos el también desaparecía en el techo de la caverna.

Harry hizo una mueca y les siguió sin perder tiempo, los demás no tardaron mucho más.

Era una experiencia extraña, ser impulsados por el chorro a presión en el fondo oceánico, una sensación única.

Así regresaron al gran mar de Atlántica.

-Bien pues, hora de separarse, matad a los sincorazón que veáis para que no ahuyenten a los delfines- con un asentimiento de cabeza los siete se separaron para cubrir más terreno.

Goofy se desplazó nadando y atacando a los enemigos con el escudo alojado en su caparazón.

Donald usaba el bastón para golpear a todos los que encontraba, tenía algún que otro problema con los helinautas pero nada que no fuese capaz de manejar.

Noctis ya no cambiaba de arma ni invocaba otras, de hecho había cargado a cuestas con Ex Machina desde la primera batalla. Al no poder usar los dones de Lucis se veía obligado a pelear usando lo poco que sabía en manejo de la espada.

Harry no paraba de lanzar ataques con la vara, de un lugar a otro, sin detenerse. Tan pronto golpeaba a un helinauta como a un neón, simplemente eliminándolos.

Sora usaba las habilidades y la presteza que había obtenido al pelear con los enemigos hasta ahora, no era perfecto y dejaba muchas aperturas, pero no les dejaba atacar, con su llave espada los eliminaba por momentos.

El grupo continúo peleando bastante tiempo, eliminando a todos los enemigos que salían a su paso, al principio separados y después ya uniéndose, tardaron un tiempo, pero finalmente pudieron acabar con todos.

-Bien pues, ¿dónde están esos delfines que dijo Flounder?- Ariel busco a su alrededor, sin alejarse demasiado de ellos.

-Allí- pasados unos minutos la pelirroja sirena les señalo un grupo de tres delfines. Eran grises y median unos seis metros cada uno.

Estos al ver que les prestaban atención se acercaron curiosos.

-Jaja- Sora rio acariciando el hocico de uno, le hacía cosquillas.

Shido tenía una mirada enternecida mientras acariciaba a uno en la cabeza, nunca había tenido especial interés en los delfines, de hecho solo vio uno cuando fue al acuario con Tohka, pero esta vez no era ni de lejos lo mismo.

Noctis, si bien no tan emocionado como sus amigos, también estaba sonriendo viendo a los delfines acercarse a ellos y jugar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Harry lo tenía claro, entre los delfines, tritones y sirenas ya le gustaba más este mundo que el País de las Maravillas.

Ariel guardo silencio un tiempo, divertida por las acciones de los chicos, parecía que nunca antes habían visto a delfines.

-Agarraos a ellos y nos ayudaran a cruzar- siguiendo sus instrucciones se sujetaron como pudieron.

Sora, Donald y Goofy en uno, Donald sentado en la cabeza del delfín y Sora agarrado a la aleta, Goofy a su vez se sujetó de él.

Harry y Noctis se sujetaron en el segundo y Shido y Ariel en el último, después estos comenzaron a nadar a gran velocidad. En poco tiempo cruzaron una parte del mar y se internaron en el laberinto, nadando a contracorriente. Los dejaron al final, cerca del nacimiento de la corriente, en un túnel que conducía a una gran sima.

En su interior les esperaba algo que no se hubieran imaginado nunca. Un enorme barco, hundido en lo más profundo del océano, justo delante de sus narices.

Este era enorme, y tenía un gran agujero en el costado, probablemente una de las razones de que se hundiera.

-¿Sera un barco pirata?- pregunto Sora.

-Si lo es, sabemos lo que debería haber dentro- respondió Shido.

-Un tesoro pirata- Noctis sonó emocionado.

-¿Tesoro pirata?- inquirió Ariel.

-Los piratas son una serie de individuos de la superficie que viajan en barco y asaltan pueblos, reuniendo gran cantidad de oro y joyas- le explico Harry.

Ariel asintió algo conforme, no entendía mucho a que se refería con lo de "asaltan" pero la idea básica era que se trataba de hombres que viajaban acumulando riquezas.

-Este barco parece antiguo, pero aún podría haber tesoros en su interior- dijo Donald.

-Ajia, habrá que mirar- y así el emocionado grupo se introdujo al barco, dispuestos a encontrar cualquier tesoro que pudiera tener en su interior.

Harry exploro el camarote del capitán, pero no había nada de valor, o que estuviese en condiciones de ser usado. En el resto del barco era igual, apenas había nada que fuera de valor, nada que pudiese ser llamado un "tesoro pirata".

-Nada útil, ningún tesoro pirata- Sora estaba algo decepcionado, habría sido emocionante encontrar un tesoro, pero no había habido esa suerte.

Se habían reunido los siete en el interior del barco, en la bodega.

-Al menos encontramos este cristal, creo que encaja con el de mi gruta- Ariel sostenía un cristal con la forma de la cabeza del tridente de su padre.

-Ningún tesoro, solo un cristal…- Sora estaba claramente decepcionado.

-Sabíamos que podía ocurrir- le dijo Shido.

-Venga, vamos a volver y probarlo. Seguro que encaja con el de la gruta- Noctis le animo dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Si bueno… podría ser…

El ventanal que había detrás de ambos se destruyó en un instante, cuando un gran cuerpo choco con él.

-¡Sora, Noctis!- las reacciones fueron de sorpresa y preocupación, por suerte ambos pudieron apartarse antes de que el intruso los atacara, tan solo tenían cortes de los cristales cuando el ventanal se rompió.

El intruso era un enorme tiburón gris, de grandes dientes como cuchillas. Este lanzo algunos mordiscos en el interior de la nave, pero como era demasiado grande para caber en su interior se retiró al poco tiempo.

-¿Eso era…?- empezó Shido.

-Un aviso. Nos avisa de que esta aquí y se va- Noctis le interrumpió.

-Pero sigue fuera- dijo Sora.

-Habrá que saludarlo- Harry sonrió sujetando su vara, ya imaginándose el combate que les esperaba.

Aprovechando el nuevo agujero que había hecho el tiburón en el barco salieron al exterior.

El tiburón se hallaba en la cubierta del barco, esperando a que ellos salieran, para su confusión solo salieron dos, Sora y Ariel.

Sora no perdió tiempo y comenzó a atacarlo golpeando su cuerpo con la llave espada, el tiburón no tardo en revolverse y lanzarse contra él. Ariel hizo un extraño movimiento acelerando en el agua y embistiéndolo, aunque le hizo daño no pareció demasiado efectivo.

Pero el ataque que Shido y Noctis le hicieron tras salir de la bodega si le afecto, le dejo una gran herida sangrante en un costado, el tiburón se alejó de ellos furioso, pero cuando atravesó el costado del barco los que faltaban salieron a atacarlo.

El tiburón al verse superado y herido, no dudo en huir.

-Eso ha sido fácil- se impresiono Shido.

-Tu plan ha funcionado- felicito Sora.

-Estoy más sorprendido de que haya funcionado que vosotros- les confeso Harry.

-¿No debería haber funcionado?- cuestiono Donald.

-Normalmente algo falla y acabó improvisando- les dijo Harry.

-Pues menos mal que este ha ido sobre ruedas- replico Noctis.

-¡Venid! ¡Creo que he encontrado un atajo hacia mi gruta!- Ariel les llamo desde el interior de una cueva muy abajo, cerca del suelo. -Solo tenemos que golpear esto-

El objeto al que se refería era simplemente una roca con una bolsa de aire bastante grande. Tras golpearlo libero todo el aire de su interior y golpeo el cofre enterrado que había sobre ellos, abriendo un camino hacia el valle marino.

-Y justo al lado de la gruta de Ariel- Sora recogió el orichalum del interior del cofre y se dirigió con los demás a la gruta.

Una vez dentro, este coloco el cristal en el hueco de la pared, observando que encajaba a la perfección.

-¡Ariel, has desobedecido otra vez! ¡Te dije que no salieras de palacio!- el rey Tritón apareció por la entrada de la gruta, tridente en mano.

Al acercarse más pudo ver el cristal y su rostro se llenó de ira.

-¡Papa, no!- Ariel le grito soqueada. -¿Cómo has podido...?- la joven sirena mantuvo la mirada en su padre, antes de huir de la gruta.

-Jóvenes... vosotros no sois de otro océano, sino de otro mundo ¿Verdad?- Tritón los miro duramente.

-¿Hu?- Sora se sorprendió al escucharlo.

-Entonces uno de vosotros debe de ser el poseedor de la llave- supuso el rey.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- pregunto Sora.

-Quizá puedas engañar a Ariel, pero no a mí. Apenas distinguís de vuestra aleta dorsal de la caudal- para su gran vergüenza era más que verdad.

-Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos una aleta caudal- dijo Noctis.

-Como poseedor de la llave sabrás que uno no puede entrometerse en los asuntos de otro mundo- Tritón continuo sin importarle la interrupción del chico.

-Lo sé, pero...- Sora intento defenderse, pero el rey fue implacable.

-Has violado ese principio- le acuso.

-Mejor violar ese principio a que destruyan este mundo- Harry salió en defensa de Sora.

-Tenemos conocimiento de una bruja llamada Maléfica que viaja entre mundos reuniendo a una serie de princesas, destruyendo los mundos a su paso, vinimos para cerrar la cerradura y evitar que este mundo sufra el mismo destino que otros tantos- Shido no vio caso en ocultar más su verdadera razón para venir, por lo que en poco tiempo dio un gran resumen de la actual situación.

-¿Es eso cierto?- les pregunto, esta vez ya más calmado.

-Si- Sora no mostraba signo alguno de duda.

-Es posible que te haya juzgado mal, joven. La leyenda dice que el portador de la llave traerá la paz o la ruina-

-Sora no es así- pronuncio Goofy.

Después de un tiempo en silencio, el rey hablo una vez más -Esa bruja de la que habéis hablado, ¿tiene el poder de controlar a esos seres?-

-Exacto-

-Pues hay otra en este océano que también puede, una bruja llamada Úrsula- les confeso.

-Yafar también podía y trabajaba para Maléfica, es posible que esa bruja también lo haga- planteo Harry.

-¿Y sabéis para que busca a esas princesas?- pregunto con preocupación.

-La respuesta a eso puede estar en unos informes escritos por un hombre llamado Ansem, por desgracia nosotros solo tenemos uno- se lamentó Donald.

-¿Informe Ansem?, tenemos otro en el palacio, uno que solía pertenecer a Úrsula, acompañadme, os lo mostrare- El rey abrió camino, dirigiéndose al palacio aniquilando sin piedad a todos los sincorazón que encontró a su paso. Los seis chicos lo siguieron detrás, eliminando de vez en cuando ellos también a algún ser.

Una vez llegados a palacio, y después de que el rey depositara el tridente en el salón del trono, se dirigió por los senderos del palacio hacia una nueva habitación, esta parecía ser un estudio, pero mucho más amplia, con las paredes llenas de símbolos y pergaminos.

El rey al llegar busco hasta hallar lo que buscaba.

-Aquí esta- Les tendió la hoja, la cual estaba intacta aun a pesar de ser de papel y estar en el fondo del océano.

-Este es el que nosotros encontramos, puede leerlo, si lo desea- Sora le tendió el que llevaba encima, el rey lo acepto y le entrego el informe. Sora los miro y se dispuso a leer.

" _Informe 3_

 _Esas sombras que pululan en las tinieblas debajo del castillo…_

 _¿Serán individuos que han perdido el corazón? ¿Serán encarnaciones de la oscuridad? ¿O quizá algo totalmente distinto?_

 _Mis conocimientos no bastan para hallar una respuesta._

 _Algo es evidente: son seres totalmente privados de emoción. Quizá en ellos se oculte la clave para resolver el enigma del corazón. Debo seguir estudiándolos. Afortunadamente, no me han de faltar especímenes…_

 _Los seres se reproducen rápidamente._

 _Debo ponerles nombre._

 _Son seres carentes de corazón…_

 _Los llamare "Sincorazón"_

Sora termino de leerlo con una sensación tremenda de decepción, habría esperado encontrar algo, algo que les diera una mejor idea de lo que buscaba la bruja, de la puerta que quería abrir, pero no veían nada aquí.

-Bien, por lo que dice este es obvio que Ansem sabía de los sincorazón, y a juzgar por lo que escribió los demás informes deberían tener más información de ellos- analizo Harry.

-Me atrevería a decir, por como los menciona, que ya sabía de ellos- especulo Shido.

-Es bastante posible- confirmo Donald.

-Ajia, si los continúo investigando es posible que en alguno mencione algún método para eliminarlos-

-Es una posibilidad Goofy- respondió Noctis.

-De todos modos majestad….. ¿Majestad?- Sora miro a su alrededor confuso, no había ni rastro del rey Tritón en el lugar, ni el más mínimo.

-Se habrá marchado mientras leíamos el informe- Harry se encogió de hombros -El informe no dice nada, tendremos que confrontar a Úrsula-

-Vayamos a la sala del trono para preguntarle donde podemos encontrarla- propuso Goofy.

Así marcharon a la sala del trono, pero al llegar se encontraron con una sorpresa, Tritón y Ariel estaban en el trono, pero había alguien más, una mujer con varios tentáculos por cola y piel morada.

-Vaya, tenemos compañía. ¡Me temo que llegáis algo tarde, majos!- La mujer se esfumo en una neblina, y ya pudieron observar mejor la situación, el rey se hallaba sobre el trono, obviamente agotado.

-¡Papa!- Ariel le hablo asustada.

-¡El tridente! ¡Debemos recuperarlo!-

-¡Nosotros nos encargamos! ¡En marcha!- Sora dirigió a los demás hacia el exterior del castillo, pero Ariel se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Espera, voy con vosotros! Mi padre está herido y es por mi culpa ¡Tengo que detener a Úrsula- viendo la determinación que ardía en sus ojos Sora no encontró motivo alguno para negarse, tampoco es que lo buscase mucho…

-Así es. Y te sigo Ariel- incluso Sebastián se encendió por la determinación de la sirenita.

-Úrsula extrae su poder de un caldero. Para vencerla, habréis de atacar con magia este- la voz del rey resonó por la sala. -Sé que proviene de la zona del barco hundido, Sebastián informo de que había un dispositivo en la pared, detrás del barco-

-Vámonos- después de escuchar lo que el rey Tritón tenía que decir pusieron rumbo al barco hundido.

-¿Podréis atacar al caldero con magia?- les preguntaron a Donald y Harry.

-No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos- respondió Harry.

Tomando la respuesta como válida el grupo continuo hacia el valle marino, para tomar el atajo hacia el barco hundido. Ignorando por completo a los sincorazón llegaron con facilidad al barco, este estaba igual que la última vez que estuvieron aquí. Incluyendo al tiburón.

-Esta vez no podremos hacerle una emboscada- les dijo Harry.

-Solo tenemos que golpearle hasta que huya- replico Noctis.

-Sera fácil- dijo Shido.

-Aquí viene, preparaos- Sora agarro con firmeza la llave espada, mirando con cautela a la mole de carne y huesos que se avecinaba sobre ellos enseñando una larga hilera de afilados dientes.

-Shido, conmigo- Noctis se adelantó invocando el gran mandoble, no le importaba demasiado que fuera enorme, ni que pesase casi el doble debajo del agua, para bloquear la embestida del tiburón era más que suficiente.

Sabiendo por donde iba la línea de pensamiento de Noctis, Shido invoco la gran espada y se preparó para bloquear.

-Si vamos a utilizar la magia en el agua, habrá que concentrar la magia en un único objetivo, e ignorar todo lo demás- Donald le recomendó a Harry, sabiendo lo difícil que era lo que le pedía hacer.

-Os ganaremos algo de tiempo- Goofy giro su cuerpo de tortuga y realizo un placaje contra el tiburón.

Sora ataco después de Goofy, lanzando combinaciones de ataques, sin importarle si alguna fallaba, simplemente seguía el combo hasta que acertara de nuevo.

Ariel giro sobre si misma lo más rápido que pudo, persiguiendo al tiburón sin descanso.

Noctis dejó caer el gran mandoble, sacando a ex machina de la funda improvisada donde la había dejado, comenzando el ataque con ella. Shido no dejo de atacar en ningún momento, usando la gran espada.

Donald y Harry habían estado completamente concentrados desde hacía un tiempo, si iban a usar magia arriesgándose a que saliera mal, mejor ir a todo o nada.

-¡ELECTRO!- cuando ambas armas chocaron, bastón y vara, se liberó de la unión un potente trueno que atravesó el agua como si fuera aire, sin ningún problema, impactando de lleno en el animal. Este soltó un extraño sonido, similar a un grito de dolor, sintiendo la electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-¡Toma ya!- Sora celebro viendo cómo se iba el tiburón.

-Ahora es mi turno- Sebastián salió del cabello de Ariel, donde se escondió después de salir de palacio, y nado hacia la quilla del barco, no, detrás de ella, más abajo.

Donde se notaba una pequeña quilla, de una pequeña embarcación -os enseñare como se hace-

Sebastián se coló por detrás de la quilla y presiono un pequeño interruptor oculto, la gran roca que había al lado descendió crujiendo, revelando un nuevo camino.

-Un camino espeluznante- dijo Shido.

-Vete acostumbrando- recomendó Noctis.

Suspirando al escuchar a Noctis, el grupo ingreso a la gruta, un largo sendero de roca que desembocaba en unas extrañas cavernas con estalactitas, estalagmitas y pozos de lava.

Todo ello plagado de sincorazón fantasma.

Sin tener demasiado problema con los sincorazón continuaron abriéndose paso, hasta que llegaron a un foso oceánico, y en su interior el cadáver de una extraña criatura, sujeta del suelo mediante columnas parecía disecada, con la boca abierta, cual invitación a la boca del lobo.

El interior tenía paredes de carne y hueso, y el suelo plagado de algas que seguían todos sus movimientos con grandes ojos.

Y finalmente llegaron a la parte central, el "hogar" de Úrsula. Era una gran estancia circular, con paredes, techo y suelo hecho de carne y hueso, igual que el tocador a lado derecho.

En el suelo brillaba un gran caldero con sospechoso contenido. Enfrente de ellos, en una extraña construcción en forma de concha, se hallaba Úrsula.

-¡Sal! ¡No puedes huir!- -¡Ha llegado tu hora!- Donald y Sebastián gritaron provocando a la bruja, pero cuando Úrsula salió y les mando una mirada envenenada, estos gritaron aterrorizados.

-Pagareis por subestimarme- la bruja arrojo una poción al caldero.

El líquido que había en su interior brillo con un vago color rojizo.

-¡Hielo!- Harry arrojo proyectiles de hielo, pero no tuvo ningún efecto.

-Prueba otro- Shido grito atacando a una morena que estaba cerca de él, intentando morderle.

-¿Cuál?- Donald bloqueo el ataque de la otra morena con su bastón.

Sora quería contestar, pero él, Noctis y Ariel se encontraban ocupados lidiando con los ataques de Úrsula.

-¡Piro!... Lo siento- Harry se disculpó al ver como el proyectil de fuego había impactado en el caldero y había rebotado, dándole a Goofy. Este se mantenía cerca de él para protegerle por si algún enemigo se acercaba demasiado.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- Úrsula le lanzo un hechizo de fuego azul, pero Noctis lo bloqueo con un gran escudo. Uno que creía le pertenecía a Goofy. No era como si él y Donald mantuvieran las mismas armas que cuando empezaron a viajar con ellos de todos modos.

-Tu pelea es con nosotros- Sora la ataco con la llave espada, sabiendo de antemano que no la haría nada.

-¡Piro!- el proyectil de fuego reflejo en dirección a Donald, pero este se hizo a un lado y consiguió que le diese a la morena con la que peleaba.

-Otro por aquí- Shido solicito un reflejo de caldero para lidiar con la morena, no era muy fuerte pero tenía mucha resistencia.

-¡Piro!- esta vez el hechizo hizo efecto, libero una oleada de poder que noqueo a Úrsula y a las morenas.

No hizo falta ninguna palabra, todos atacaron a Úrsula al mismo tiempo, y la siguieron golpeando hasta que se despertó.

-¡Matadlos!- las morenas se lanzaron con sus dientes para intentar cumplir la orden de su señora.

-Cambio- Harry no pensó mucho, lanzo un ataque a una de las morenas con la vara, y después siguió peleando, Donald tomo su relevo.

Sora, Noctis y Ariel lo tenían bastante difícil, lo suficiente como para que Goofy abandonara la posición y se uniera a ellos, los cuatro intentaban contener a Úrsula, que estaba girando cual tornado y embistiendo con sus tentáculos, una estrategia bastante peculiar. Tenía mucha fuerza, pero si no controlaba bien la rotación era posible esquivarla.

Posible pero no fácil, más aun si Shido ni siquiera le prestaba atención, demasiado ocupado peleando con la morena, la cual sin importar cuanto golpease seguía atacándole, aunque la dejara fuera de combate volvía a atacar, como si no pudiese morir.

Harry pos su parte usaba su fuerza y magia para pelear, un método algo extraño, lanzaba ataques físicos y a veces los encadenaba con ataques mágicos, tosco pero efectivo.

El caldero expulso una oleada de magia, Donald lo había atacado lo suficiente, cuando Úrsula y las morenas estuvieron inconscientes se lanzaron a atacar.

-Huaaaaa- Shido ataco con un corte vertical por encima de la cabeza, Noctis hacía varias estocadas, cortes horizontales y fintas.

-Piro/Electro- Harry y Donald atacaban con magia lo más que podían, ya no les quedaba demasiado poder mágico, había que aprovechar mientras les durase.

Goofy y Ariel parecían un dúo de tornados, girando por toda la sala y castigando a la bruja cuanto podían.

Sora simplemente lanzaba potentes ataques con la llave espada, haciendo toda clase de ataques: cortes horizontales, verticales, ascendentes… Incluso aprovechaba los golpes ascendentes para terminar con un golpe descendente potente, similar a una guillotina.

Esta vez pareció que hicieron el daño suficiente, pues Úrsula vio con miedo como las morenas se diluyeron en humo verde.

-¡Pagaras por esto!- se coló por el agujero que había en la gruta, con destino desconocido.

-Vuelve aquí- Donald y Noctis se adelantaron, pero nada pudieron hacer, el camino no conducía a ningún lugar, parecía que solo Úrsula podía atravesarlo.

-¡Vamos! Debemos recuperar el tridente-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de adonde conduce eso?- Sora se giró hacia Ariel con urgencia.

-Sí, seguidme- Ariel desanduvo todo el camino en marcha atrás, con un claro objetivo en mente.

-En el laberinto submarino hay un sendero más, una gruta que conduce al océano más allá de Atlántica, es posible que haya ido allí- Ariel dio su explicación mientras nadaba, tan concentrados que ni cuenta se dieron de que alcanzaron la entrada nadando contracorriente.

La salida de la gruta daba a un océano inmenso, uno del que no podían ver el fondo, ni alcanzaban a ver tierra. Úrsula los esperaba.

-¡Necios! ¡Ahora yo controlo los mares!- sosteniendo el tridente en una mano, giro sobre si misma ascendiendo, desatando el poder del tridente. La oscuridad lo cubrió todo –¡El océano y todas sus criaturas se rinden ante mí!-

-¡Cuidado!- sora se vio empujado por Harry, instantes después donde ambos habían estado cruzo un gigantesco tentáculo.

-¡Jajajajaja!- la voz de la bruja, amplificada por mil, no era lo único que había aumentado, ahora era tan grande como todo e castillo de Atlántica, sino más.

-¡Venga ya!- Donald grito en shock al verla. Y no fue el único, los demás estaban igual.

-¡Kya!- Ariel grito cuando el rayo la alcanzo.

-¡Ariel!- Shido grito preocupado, pero no tuvo tiempo de entretenerse, Úrsula disparo varios proyectiles gigantes de agua, proyectiles que avanzaron a inmensa velocidad.

Noctis esquivo uno por poco, pero uno de los rayos de energía que caían le dio después. Aun gruñendo de dolor se curó con una poción.

Los demás tampoco lo tenían fácil, entre los ataques a distancia y los rayos era imposible quedarse quieto, no durarían mucho a este ritmo.

-Tenemos que derrotarla- grito Shido.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?- le replico Donald.

-Si no la afectan los ataques en el cuerpo, la pegamos en la cara- resolvió Sora.

-¿Has olvidado que nos puede comer de un bocado?- le grito Harry.

Pero este no le escucho, nado a toda velocidad hacia el rostro gigante de la bruja y empezó a atacar.

-Si nos quedamos aquí estamos muertos, ¡moveos!- Goofy les grito bloqueando un rayo con el escudo.

Aun sin gustarles demasiado el plan, aun a pesar de ser el único que tenían, se pusieron en marcha. Sora, Noctis, y Goofy atacándole de frente y Ariel y Shido en la nuca. Harry y Donald estaban en los laterales.

Pero Úrsula no se iba a quedar quieta, lanzaba esferas de agua y mordiscos, e incluso aspiraba con mirada asesina. Cuando eso fallo uso un nuevo ataque.

El nuevo ataque les dio de lleno a Donald, Ariel y Sora, este era un inmenso rayo de energía que Úrsula disparo por la boca, cual llamarada de dragón.

Los demás se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta en muda impresión.

-No me jodas- Harry estaba seguro que en otras circunstancias alguien le habría reñido, ahora ni se molestaba en callarse.

-Como eso nos dé más de unos segundos no la contamos- Shido trago saliva, consciente del poder de Úrsula, consciente también de que no podían huir ni retirarse. Solo podían luchar y ganar.

Noctis gruño al verlo, preocupado por esos tres y furioso con Úrsula.

Pero no les hizo suficiente daño y pudieron volver a la pelea rápidamente.

Así siguieron peleando, atacando al rostro de la gigante Úrsula, esquivando rayos, burbujas y el mega rayo de energía, difícil. En más de una ocasión fueron alcanzados por varios ataques, pero no se curaban salvo cuando era imprescindible.

-Esto acaba ¡ahora!- finalmente Úrsula tuvo suficiente, y desato una inmensa cantidad de rayos de energía en toda la zona, y esta vez no se salvó ninguno todos fueron alcanzados.

-Ya, un poco más- Sora no perdió tiempo, tras curarse con un hechizo volvió a atacar.

Los demás, si bien no del mismo método, también se curaron y volvieron a la pelea. Esta vez los rayos caían con una frecuencia mucho mayor, y no se molestaron en esquivarlos ni bloquearlos, mientras no los mataran podrían curarse.

-Venga- Harry nadaba contracorriente, no quería que Úrsula se lo comiera de un bocado.

Aprovechando que Harry la mantenía ocupada, los demás atacaban con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sigue así- le grito Donald descargando hechizos de fuego en el cuello.

-Animo- Ariel le animo haciendo tornados.

-No mueras colega- Noctis usaba la espada enterrándola profundamente en la carne, pero al instante de sacarla, esta se regeneraba, al menos ya no tan rápido como antes.

-Pierde fuelle- informo Goofy.

-¡Ya la tenemos!- Sora y Shido atacaron en sincronía con toda su fuerza, en un único ataque en el centro de la nuca.

-Malditos os….- pero nunca supieron que les haría, conforme comenzó a maldecirlos, empezó a perder aire, desinflándose como un globo.

Todos vieron impasibles como la nube de oscuridad ahora era recorrida por corrientes eléctricas continuamente, mientras Úrsula se hundía más y más en las profundidades.

Al final, en un destello de luz solo quedo el tridente.

* * *

-Papa, lo siento- La batalla término, fue corta pero intensa, tardaron algunos minutos, y muchas pociones, en lamerse las heridas, después Ariel recupero el tridente y se lo llevo de vuelta a palacio, para entregárselo a su legítimo dueño.

-Por favor, no os enfadéis con ella- pidió Sora preocupado por la sirena.

-Es culpa mía. Seguiste a Úrsula porque no permití que siguieras a tu corazón. Y cuando encontraste aquel cristal me enfurecí y lo destruí- el rey se disculpó de todo corazón con su hija, decepcionado de sí mismo.

-¿Pero por qué destruiste el cristal?- pregunto Goofy.

-Porque tenía el poder de revelar la cerradura. La cerradura es peligrosa y debía alejarte de ella a cualquier precio- explico el rey.

-Papa…- Ariel le miro enternecida.

-Portador de la llave, tengo otra petición: Sella la cerradura. Mi tridente también tiene el poder de mostrarla. ¿Lo harás?- Sora miro al rey.

-Claro- sonrió.

-Era nuestra intención desde el principio- dijo Harry.

-¿Dónde está la cerradura, papa?- pregunto Ariel.

-Tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie. Está en tu gruta-

-¿De verdad?- interrogo Goofy.

-Sora, vamos- Shido le miro con urgencia.

Este asintió, abriendo el camino, Ariel iba detrás de él, tridente en mano, los demás a su alrededor, protegiéndola. El viaje a la gruta fue silencioso, pero no duro mucho, pronto el tridente revelo la cerradura. Esta estaba en frente de ellos, como un bloque de aire en medio del agua. Sora la cerró sin perder tiempo.

-Dime, sora… ¿Cómo es tu mundo?- pregunto Ariel.

-Eh, oye… Siento haberte mentido- sora bajo la cabeza apenado, pero Ariel rio.

-No importa. Al fin y al cabo, si vosotros viajáis a otros mundos, quizás pueda hacerlo yo. Quiero ver tantos lugares… Sé que iré algún día. Encontrare el modo. Estoy segura-

-Bueno, si lo encuentras, haz el favor de dejarme al margen- suplico Sebastián.

-Esto es de mi colección- Ariel descendió cargando varios objetos, papeles y demás. –Espero que os sea de ayuda en vuestro viaje-

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega Atlántica, me he retrasado mucho con este mundo, pero no es de mis favoritos y se me ha hecho algo pesado.

Un saludo.


	11. Ciudad de Halloween

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem_ "

Aviso que en el juego hay una pelea con Lock, Shock y Barrel, pero yo la he resumido, mucho.

* * *

-No estuvo mal Atlántica, pero definitivamente me gusta más caminar con piernas- todos sabían que Shido tenía razón, mientras que ser tritones había sido divertido durante un tiempo, preferían andar sobre dos piernas.

-¿Habrá mas cambios de forma si visitamos otros mundos?- la pregunta de Harry iba dirigida hacia Donald.

-Depende, hay que adaptarse al mundo para no desentonar- respondió este.

Noctis cavilo un poco la respuesta de Donald desde su asiento, ciertamente sería muy raro si iban a un mundo habitado, por decir algo, por animales y ellos seguían siendo humanos. No, mejor no llamar la atención, si para eso tenían que dejar de ser humanos por unos días… Bueno, podría vivir con ello.

-De todos modos, no creo que el siguiente que visitemos también nos cambie- Harry lo veía claro, si de siete mundos que habían visitado, si Monstruo podía ser considerado uno, solo habían cambiado en uno, la posibilidad de que volvieran a cambiar era demasiado baja para considerarla siquiera.

-No podemos asumir nada- le replico Donald –Podría no necesitar un cambio de forma, pero si uno de vestuario-

Eso Harry no pudo negarlo, la ropa era algo con lo que hasta el momento no habían tenido problema, pero quien sabría más adelante…

-Sea lo que sea, en un par de horas lo sabremos- Sora revisaba de vez en cuando el radar, para asegurarse de que siguiera en la dirección correcta. Por lo demás estaba más ocupado en la conversación que en vigilar el espacio que se extendía ante ellos.

-¿No queréis dormir un poco?- Goofy les miro algo preocupado, habían salido de Atlántica hacia unas seis horas, y si bien habían dormido algo ya hacía tiempo que estaban despiertos.

-No hay tanto sueño- replico Shido.

-Aún tenemos que salvar a nuestros amigos, sellar las cerraduras y detener lo que Maléfica planee- Harry conto con los dedos las tres misiones que tenían en este momento, cada cual más difícil que la anterior.

-Detener a Maléfica he…- Donald cruzo los brazos -Lo que sea que planee está relacionado con las cerraduras y las princesas, es verdad que no podemos dejarla a su aire-

-Y dado que sora es el portador de la llave espada, es por ahora el único que puede detenerla- Sora se giró mirando a Shido.

-Aunque solo quería encontrar a Riku y Kairi, es cierto que Maléfica es también una preocupación-

-Y aún está el tema de las princesas y la puerta, estaría bien si hubiésemos podido descubrir algo de Úrsula, pero no hubo suerte- Noctis recordaba demasiado bien que Úrsula desapareció antes de poder revelarles algo.

-Ajia, yo no me preocuparía. Con la suerte que tenemos, seguro que la volvemos a ver en el mundo al que nos dirigimos- Goofy intento aligerar el ambiente. En un principio su misión, y la de Donald, parecían simple, pero estaba derivando en algo que parecía más peligroso minuto a minuto.

Y los otros tres chicos no habían dicho nunca nada de dejar de viajar juntos, sabía que él y Donald seguirían a Sora porque esa fue la misión que el rey Mickey les encomendó, pero de los demás… En un principio solo querían buscar a sus seres queridos, pero ahora ese objetivo parecía quedar más y más en el pasado. Y sabía que era posible que en algún momento decidieran abandonar, aunque lo consideraba poco posible.

Las cavilaciones y conversaciones siguieron por un par de horas, nunca alejándose demasiado de Maléfica y los sincorazón.

El nuevo mundo resulto ser la máxima definición de Halloween, aterrizaron en una calle tétrica iluminada por la luz de la luna, aquí y halla había farolas con macabra iluminación en forma de calabazas. El cielo estaba rojo como el amanecer, y había un frio continuo.

-¡Este sitio da miedo! Apuesto a que la gente de aquí también da miedo- Goofy se estremeció mirando a su alrededor.

-Tranquilo, nuestro aspecto también da miedo- Y era cierto, los trajes que llevaban habían cambiado drásticamente. Donald tenia ahora un cuerpo de vendas, Goofy un traje mucho más oscuro y un enorme tornillo en lugar de su viejo gorro. Sora y los demás tenían trajes más oscuros. Los de Shido y Harry estaban surcados de sangre, aunque de donde había salido... El de Noctis tenía símbolos lúgubres, y el de Sora era completamente negro, con detalles plateados -Si nos asustan, nosotros los asustaremos a ellos-

-¿Tú crees?- Goofy se mostró inseguro.

-Dalo por hecho- Harry no lo dudaba, había visto muchos disfraces de Halloween y los que llevaban eran más terroríficos que ninguno.

Pero Sora no les hacía caso, estaba demasiado emocionado mirando todo a su alrededor, admirando todo en silenciosa admiración. –Venga, tenemos que explorar más este mundo-

-Sí, espera, espera…- pero Shido no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil –Por el aspecto que tenemos es obvio que este mundo no es como los anteriores-

-Tienen un Halloween escalofriante- observo Noctis.

-Todo el mundo será una casa del terror- Shido lo ignoro completamente –Si algo os da miedo, id preparándoos-

Reconociendo la veracidad del consejo, todos se prepararon mentalmente para el mundo, pero no pudieron prepararse para lo que vieron al salir del callejón.

-¿Eso ha sido?- Sora reacciono al escuchar un estruendo a lo lejos, como una explosión.

Era una plaza pequeña, rodeada de tétricos edificios y con una fuente con motivo de un extraño dragón. Los edificios iban de todos los tamaños y formas.

Pero eso no era lo que los dejo mudos de la impresión, fueron las casi dos docenas de sincorazón que se hallaban en la plaza, todos ellos fantasmas de aspecto horrible. Pero lo más extraño, sin duda, es que aun a pesar de verlos armados no se movieron ni un milímetro, como si no pudieran siquiera verlos.

-¿Qué?- Goofy miraba a su alrededor confuso, a estas alturas lo normal sería estar peleando ya.

-Esto es extraño- Noctis pasaba la mano por delante de un fantasma, pero este ni se meneaba.

Ninguno de los sincorazón movía tan solo un musculo, ignorándolos completamente.

-Y ahora os presento al maestro del terror...El rey de las pesadillas... ¡Jack Skelleton!- el pequeño hombrecillo que hablaba no se alejaba demasiado de la definición de terror, no media más de un metro y llevaba un traje negro, su corbata era una gorda araña con un símbolo rojo en el trasero. Su nuca era otro rostro, este maquillado de blanco.

Los sincorazón, como si quisieran darle dramatismo, se pusieron en fila, todos gesticulando con los brazos hacia el centro de la plaza, a la fuente.

De su interior surgió un nuevo individuo, este era simplemente un esqueleto, vestido con un elegante traje negro con rayas blancas. Subía de la fuente con los brazos cruzados, pero cuando salió los extendió para hacer más dramática su entrada.

-¡Bravo, Jack, bravo! ¡Esos fantasmas triunfaran en Halloween este año!- el hombre con la etiqueta de "Mayor" felicito encantado.

-¡Gracias, gracias! Pero aún no se mueven bien… Deben asustar más. Busco un terror escalofriante. Consultare con el doctor- el llamado Jack se dirigió a un edificio, aparentemente no conforme con el rendimiento de los sincorazón.

-Entonces yo me ocupare de los adornos- el pequeño hombrecillo se puso en marcha, corriendo de un lugar para otro.

-¿Y bien? Qué hacemos primero, ¿buscamos la cerradura?- cuestiono Noctis.

-Me interesa lo que ha dicho ese hombre, Jack "Pero aún no se mueven bien… deben asustar más" ¿Hay que entender que ha encontrado un método para controlarlos?- la pregunta de Harry tenia muchísimo sentido, hasta ahora solo habían visto a pocas personas con el poder de controlarlos, y ninguno de ellos era un aliado, si pudiesen controlarlos…

-Haría las cosas más fáciles- Shido también tenía ahora interés.

-Eso lo resuelve- Sora siguió el camino que había tomado el esqueleto.

El camino era corto y pronto se encontraron ante la misma puerta que Jack había cruzado, la puerta a un laboratorio.

-Miramos a ver que pueden hacer, después veremos- asintiendo de acuerdo con Donald, cruzaron la puerta.

-No lo entiendo. Quizá el sistema de control se estropeó en la explosión- Jack sugirió amablemente, pero el hombrecillo pálido de gran cabeza en silla de ruedas lo desestimo sin considerarlo siquiera.

Ambos discutían acerca del sincorazón fantasma tumbado en la mesa del laboratorio.

-Tonterías ¡Mis dispositivos son siempre perfectos!- le riño.

Jack reviso el libro que se hallaba en la mesa -¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Claro! ¡Los sincorazón responden a los corazones! Doctor, ¿podemos ponerle un corazón a ese aparato?-

-¡Claro! Un corazón no es tan complicado. Manos a la obra- El doctor hurgo bajo la mesa, buscando varios instrumentos.

-"Para hacer un corazón, primero consiga un contenedor con cerradura..."- el doctor saco el contenedor palpitante.

-¡Primero necesitamos la llave!- la misma que Sora tenia.

-¿De verdad vas a abrirlo para ellos?- pregunto Donald incrédulo.

-No puede ser una buena idea Sora- Shido tampoco estaba muy convencido de ello.

-¿Por qué no? si tienen éxito no tendremos que enfrentarnos a los sincorazón. Además quiero verlos bailar ¿Tu no?- Sora sonrió inocentemente.

Harry soltó una carcajada ante la muy interesante imagen mental. Noctis lucia muy divertido imaginándolo.

-La verdad es que no- pero a Donald le traicionaba la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro.

Sora se adelantó, con la llave espada que obtuvo de Ariel, era un llavero con motivo oceánico, en la punta no tenía los dientes comunes en los diferentes modelos de llave espada, sino un cangrejo.

-¡Caray! ¡Impresionante!- Jack estaba impresionado con la llave pero… -... ¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Sora. Ellos son Harry, Noctis, Donald, Shido y Goofy- Sora hizo las presentaciones señalando a cada uno.

-¡Bien hecho, Sora! Deberías participar en el Halloween de este año- le propuso sonriente.

-¿Que hace aquí este sincorazón?-

-Llegaron hace poco. Lo malo es que no consigo que bailen conmigo- se quejó Jack.

-Has conseguido que no te maten, eso ya es para estar orgulloso- le dijo Noctis.

Jack lo miro unos segundos, muy confuso para decir nada, después siguió con su historia -Así que el doctor y yo tratamos de mejorar el sistema de control ¡Es un genio! Bueno doctor, sigamos "Ingredientes para un corazón: latidos..."-

Los latidos eran una rana, viva. El terror, una araña. El miedo, un cristal chirriando. Esperanza y desesperanza, dos serpientes mordiéndose la cola. A Shido le recordó algunas leyendas de su mundo.

-Lo mezclamos todo… ¡Y tenemos un corazón!- El doctor inicio el experimento, y las maquinas del laboratorio chirriaron cobrando vida.

La electricidad recorría el cuerpo del sincorazón, y este pareció reaccionar.

-¡Ha fallado!- pero no duro mucho, el sincorazón volvió a su posición original poco después.

-Puede que le falten ingredientes- el profesor reviso el libro, intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que se le hubiese pasado -¿Y si añadimos recuerdos?-

Después hizo algo que se ganó una mirada de horror de los viajeros. Sin ninguna dificultad, se levantó el cráneo revelando su cerebro. Se lo rasco un poco.

-¡Sally! ¡Sally! Chica inútil- tras mirar a su alrededor giro la silla, obviamente molesto, sin cerrar el cráneo, para desagrado de algunos. -¡No si ni como me moleste en crearla! Sally tiene los "recuerdos" que necesitamos. Intenta localizarla-

-Ningún problema. Chicos, ¿queréis venir conmigo?- les pregunto, la respuesta inmediata fue "claro".

-¡Jack, tenemos una grave crisis! Los sincorazón están fuera de control- Pero no llegaron muy lejos, nada más salir del laboratorio se encontraron con el alcalde -¡No podemos detenerlos!-

-Quizá nuestro experimento causo alguna reacción- especulo Jack.

-¡Comenzaron a actuar raro después de que ese chico les hiciese algo!- esto llamo la atención de todo el mundo.

-¿Chico?- pregunto Jack.

-Un joven que vino del cementerio, les hizo algo, no sé qué…- Jack se cruzó de brazos, estaba seguro de que había sido su experimento, pero parecía haberse equivocado.

-Bueno, tampoco tiene por qué preocuparse alcalde, cuando el experimento termine estarán bajo control- Donald si creía que había razones para preocuparse, pero lo dejo pasar.

En realidad, como quedó demostrado cuando salieron a la plaza, sí que había razones para preocuparse, dos docenas de ellas para ser exactos, por eso tardaron unos minutos en limpiar la plaza.

-¿Dónde podría estar Sally?- Harry había mirado alrededor de la plaza, pero no había visto a nadie.

La respuesta de Jack fue encaminarse hacia un costado de la plaza.

-Es posible que este en el cementerio- les explico.

-¿Por qué iba a estar en… no importa?- Shido se rindió a medio camino, era un mundo extraño y no creía que la respuesta le fuera de ayuda.

-Habrá que buscar en el cementerio... después de librarnos de los sincorazón- Sora miro al grupo de sincorazón que capaba a sus anchas. Eran todo sombras, con un aspecto más tétrico de lo que recordaban.

Sora y Donald lanzaron un par de electros y el asunto quedo resuelto, el poder era mucho mayor gracias a la fórmula que Ariel les entrego. Después de que desaparecieran las sombras fue el turno de los fantasmas, pero para no perder tiempo Noctis y Harry siguieron la misma estrategia.

El problema vino con los nuevos, unas extrañas momias esmirriadas de brazos alargados y garras rojas. Estos eran bastante más agiles de lo normal, eso sin contar el ataque circular que hacían con sendos brazos, muy engorroso. Pero ellos eran mejores, aun a pesar de los múltiples golpes que recibieron, los eliminaron uno tras otro. Solo había que tener cuidado cuando saltaban y alejarse, nada más remarcable.

Después de la batalla Jack se acercó a una tumba, y el fantasma de un perro llamado Zero salió a recibirlo.

-Zero, ¿Has visto a Sally en alguna parte?- Jack hablo con el fantasma del perro como si fuera algo común, tal vez para él lo era.

Mientras que Harry no se sorprendió mucho, pues en su escuela había hecho amistad con fantasmas, los demás quedaron en shock. El fantasma olisqueo alrededor del cementerio antes de colarse en una estatua.

-¿Pasa algo, Jack?- Sally salió de detrás de la estatua, era una chica de piel cetrina, con costuras por todo el cuerpo. Su vestido parecía una amalgama de varias ropas.

-No, todo va genial. Sera el mejor Halloween de la historia. Solo necesitamos tus recuerdos-

-¿Recuerdos? ¿Te refieres a esto?- Sally saco una extraña flor gris.

-Exacto- Jack celebro viendo la planta de cerca, una planta llamada nomeolvides.

-Jack, esto me da mala espina. ¿Por qué no pruebas otra cosa? Aún queda tiempo- La preocupación de Sally era notable, y los chicos no podían decir que no la entendieran.

-¡Nada podría superar lo que he planeado! Cuando esté listo el corazón, los sincorazón bailarán como quiero. ¡Confía en mí, te va a encantar!- Y así, tras recoger los "recuerdos" el grupo ampliado partió hacia el laboratorio.

-Jijijijijijiji- El ataúd que había al final del cementerio se sacudió violentamente, y su tapa voló para revelar a tres niños.

-¡Lock!- el primero era un niño disfrazado de demonio.

-¡Shock!- la segunda una niña disfrazada de bruja.

-¡Barrel!- el tercero era un niño disfrazado de esqueleto.

-¿Habéis oído eso?- pregunto Barrel.

-¡Sí, lo he oído! ¡Un corazón! ¿Qué hacemos?- interrogo Shock.

-¡Mira que eres bobo! ¡Es evidente!- Lock hablo irritada.

-¡Decírselo a Oogie Boogie!- los niños rieron por su idea, convencidos de que algo grande podría salir de ella.

Un tiempo después los mismos niños estaban reducidos a un lio tembloroso en la esquina de una pared, en el interior de una extraña sala. Ante ellos había un ser muy extraño. Su cuerpo parecía ser un gran saco humanoide relleno de algún material extraño.

-¿Un corazón? ¿El bobo de Jack está fabricando un corazón? ¡Caramba! ¡Eso me viene bien! Cuando le ponga las manos encima...- Oogie no termino de hablar, alguien más lo interrumpió.

-No tienes manos...- quien hablo era un joven, tendría la misma edad que Noctis, de piel clara, cabello negro y ojos castaños.

-Como si importase Tom, conseguiré ese corazón y controlaré a los sincorazón- el joven Tom no le dio importancia, mientras cumplieran con su parte el plan podría seguir adelante.

-¿Lo habéis traído? Bien. Solo falta un ingrediente. Necesitamos "sorpresa" para completar el corazón- les informo el Dr. Finkelstein -El Alcalde debería saber dónde está-

La búsqueda por el alcalde les llevo por toda la plaza, el cementerio, y el cementerio público, la diferencia entre los cementerios, según Jack, era que para llegar a uno tenías que pasar por una tumba. Extraño.

-De esas lapidas salen fantasmas. Observad las lápidas en el orden en que salen los fantasmas- Las lapidas de las que hablaba eran un grupo que estaban colocadas juntas, en una pared del cementerio -Sí lo hacéis mal, os llevareis una sorpresa-

Y eso hicieron, los fantasmas salieron de las lapidas en grupos, y les toco golpearlas en el orden correcto.

Debieron acertar, porque la gran calabaza que había en el cementerio exploto, revelando una pequeña caja en su interior.

-¿Es esto?- pregunto Noctis.

-Me recuerda a una caja de sorpresa, pero más tétrica- dijo Shido.

-Todo aquí es tétrico- replico Sora.

-Volvamos con el Dr. Finkelstein- Jack guio la marcha de vuelta al laboratorio.

Y volvieron al laboratorio, el viaje fue bastante fácil, acostumbrados ya a los sincorazón de este mundo.

-¿Lo habéis traído? Bien- El doctor les felicito, parecía muy complacido. -¡Listo! Esta vez seguro que funciona-

El doctor guio la silla alrededor de la mesa, pero se resbalo cuando Barrel y Lock se metieron en su camino.

-Malditos críos- el doctor los maldijo, pero se quedó confuso al ver a alguien que nunca había visto hasta ahora. Era un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la pared más cercana, este se incorporó para atrapar el corazón.

-Así que este es el corazón- el joven Tom miro el corazón en sus manos maravillado. Shock a su lado parecía divertida.

-Tu...- Harry quedo en completo shock al verlo, incapaz de olvidar aquel rostro -¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tu aquí?- apenas podía mantener su furia bajo control, recordando demasiado bien todo lo que había hecho. Todo lo que le había hecho.

El chico le miro socarronamente –No pareces feliz de verme, Harry Potter-

Sora y los demás miraban de uno a otro confusos, al principio creían que podía ser alguien que Harry conociese, tal vez un amigo, pero a juzgar por su mirada de rabia era obvio que no era el caso. Prepararon sus armas.

-Déjate de gilipolleces… ¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?- Harry no podía entender cómo era posible que ese adolescente estuviese aquí, lo había visto una vez, en la cámara de los secretos, pero esa apariencia la tenía hace cincuenta años, así que, ¿cómo estaba aquí, tan joven?

-Maléfica me pidió que vigilara a Oogie Boogie, por si os inmiscuías más de lo necesario- Tom sonrió de medio lado –Y aunque me encantaría quedarme a hablar Harry, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender- Y así, sin ninguna otra explicación Tom y los niños salieron del laboratorio, Harry se quedó parado, estupefacto un instante, pero inmediatamente salió del laboratorio. Los demás lo siguieron sin dudarlo.

-¡TOM!- Harry grito furioso, pero de este ya no había ningún rastro, al igual que tampoco de los niños.

-Buscadlos- Noctis dio rápidamente un grito, y todos comenzaron a buscar por los alrededores.

Pero nada hallaron, era claro ahora que no seguían en la zona, ya habían escapado a un lugar distinto.

-¡Los hemos perdido!- Sora farfullo al reunirse todos.

-No necesariamente- Jack se martilleo las piernas, llamando a Zero, el perro fantasma -¡Zero, ve por ellos, rápido!-

-¿Quién es Tom?- Noctis le pregunto a Harry directamente, Goofy y Shido quisieron golpearle por preguntar tan abiertamente, era obvio que se trataba de un tema delicado para Harry.

Este se quedó mirándolos un tiempo, antes de soltar un suspiro y comenzar a hablar.

-Si está trabajando con Maléfica, es necesario que lo sepáis. En mi hogar lo conocen más por el nombre de "Voldemort", un mago oscuro que mato a miles de personas... Incluyendo a mis padres- Noctis se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de decir nada -Él es la razón por la que me crie con mis tíos, por la que tarde más de diez años en saber siquiera el nombre de mis padres, como habían muerto. Incluso descubrir que tenía una hermana-

El silencio reino la plaza, ninguno sabía que decir después de lo que habían escuchado, ya sabían que Harry vivía con sus tíos, pero de ahí a escuchar que era porque sus padres habían sido asesinados…

-Lo que no entiendo- dijo furioso –Es su apariencia. Tenía ese aspecto cuando asistió a mi escuela, hace cincuenta años, pero ahora no debería tenerla-

-Dijo que Maléfica le pidió venir, trabaja para ella- Donald estaba bastante incomodo, no sabía muy bien cómo proceder en esta circunstancia.

-¿Para ella?- Harry sonó lúgubre -¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-

Todos podían ver como Harry estaba fuera de sí después de enfrentar al asesino de sus padres, en un lugar donde las posibilidades de encontrarlo eran cercanas a cero, no debería ser fácil, y de haberlo sabido ellos lo habrían detenido en el acto.

-Esos mocosos le llevarían el corazón a Oogie Boogie, se dónde encontrarlo- Jack también se sentía incómodo, no los había conocido por mucho tiempo, pero estos jóvenes ya le caían bien, enterarse de lo que Tom había hecho no fue agradable, menos aun sabiendo que colaboraba con Oogie.

-Sabemos dónde está, y dado que ambos trabajan con Maléfica seria matar dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo Noctis.

Harry les miro, antes de negar con la cabeza, haciendo lo que podía por calmarse, desde primero ya había tenido claro que era posible que algún día tuviese que enfrentar al asesino de sus padres, es solo que… no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. ¡Ni siquiera había empezado el cuarto curso! -Vamos por ellos-

Siguiendo a Jack cruzaron ambos cementerios, llegando a un nuevo lugar, este era otro cementerio, pero independientemente de los otros dos este tenía muchas más lapidas, rodeando una colina con forma de espiral. Esta se extendió hasta alcanzar el muro de enfrente, después de que limpiaran la zona de sincorazón.

En la siguiente zona, vieron un puente que separaba dos grandes extensiones de tierra, ambas separadas por un rio. Al igual que antes eliminaron a los sincorazón y avanzaron.

Y llegaron al fin del camino. Lo que vieron, fue una casa del árbol, pero esta era mucho más retorcida que la que había en la Selva Profunda. La iluminación la daban unas calabazas de aspecto macabro, la casa era enorme, y estaba plagada de objetos de tortura, jaulas, y cuartos con puertas de filosos dientes. El puente que dirigía a la base estaba en mal estado, la mitad de eslabones hacía tiempo que habían caído al abismo. Si ellos caían también no sería agradable.

Sora y Jack se adelantaron, peleando con los sincorazón.

- _Es extraño, antes de todo esto habría estado más asustado por saber que me enfrentaría a Voldemort_ \- porque aunque fuese valiente, Voldemort era un mago completamente entrenado, con mucha experiencia, pero ahora – _Puedo hacerlo, he aprendido muchas cosas en estas semanas, me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes… Y no estoy solo_ \- era posible que ellos nunca supieran lo mucho que le había calmado que nunca dijeran de no continuar, de no seguir a los niños y a Voldemort. De saber que aunque se enfrentase a Tom Ryddle no lo dejarían solo. Puede que no tuviese a su lado a Ron y Hermione, pero no estaría solo.

Y entonces comenzó la más extraña subida que jamás hubiesen realizado, los caminos y senderos convencionales no tenían cabida en esta casa del árbol. Los sincorazón aparecían cada dos pasos, y no podían pelear con ellos en condiciones por miedo a caerse. Solo les quedaba la magia. Con los cinco usándola los rayos el fuego y el hielo no se detuvieron.

Después de muchos minutos de ascensión e infinidad de combates, finalmente llegaron a la sala más alta. Y cruzaron la puerta que allí había. La sala a la que entraron, era una habitación llena de velas, máquinas y juguetes rotos. Los tres niños estaban en el extremo, arrojando el corazón por un conducto.

-Jijijijiji-

Los niños saltaron a atacarlos. Aun sorprendidos el grupo se defendió y comenzó la pelea.

Lock iba y venía atacando a todo el mundo, Shock saltaba por todas partes y Barrel corría por todas partes. Iban a lo loco atacando muy rápido. Pero no es como si ellos estuvieran de brazos cruzados.

Sora y Noctis hacían fintas por todo el lugar, atacando a los diablillos cuando les pasaban cerca. Harry, Shido y Donald lanzaban conjuros electro. Goofy y Jack los golpeaban cuando saltaban. No atacaron muy fuerte, dado que eran niños se contuvieron cuanto pudieron, y en poco tiempo la batalla hubo terminado. Ganaron.

-¡Solo obedecíamos ordenes!- se excusó Shock -Oogie Boogie nos dijo que robáramos el corazón. Es culpa de Barrel. Fue idea suya hablarle a Oogie Boogie del corazón-

-¡Si, es cierto!- Lock estuvo de acuerdo.

-Pe... Pero vosotros dijisteis...- farfullo Barrel.

-¡Basta!- Harry les grito, había algo más que quería saber -Tom, el chico que os acompaño cuando robasteis el corazón, ¿dónde está? ¿Y cuando vino?-

-¡No lo sabemos!- Shock debió verle muy furioso, porque rápidamente añadió -Oogie vino antes de que fuéramos por el corazón y nos dijo que nos acompañaría. Cuando llegamos se fue con él. No sabemos nada más-

-Sí, eso fue todo lo que Oogie nos dijo. Después nos ordenó que no reveláramos su escondite, y se supone que tampoco podemos hablar de la palanca- Barrel fue golpeado por los otros dos niños.

Harry los miro, pero sabía que no mentían.

-¿Y ahora?- interrogo Shido al grupo tirando de la palanca.

-Vamos por Oogie Boogie, por lo que han dicho Tom estará también allí- dijo Jack.

Harry tomo aire intentando serenar su mente, después les dio una sonrisa y el grupo salió del cuarto. El grupo descendió por toda la base Oogie, hasta llegar a una puerta verde con una sonrisa pintada, también estaba adornada con una guillotina.

-¡Tom!- Harry grito al entrar a la sala, este le miro unos segundos antes de girarse al saco parlante.

-Encárgate de ellos, Maléfica no permitirá que se inmiscuyan más, no cuando estamos tan cerca de abrir la puerta- Oogie le miro.

-Eso ya lo sé mocoso de mierda- le espeto.

Tom solo lo miro, y con el rostro serio creo un corredor oscuro, lo cruzo sin mirar atrás. Harry al verlo maldijo queriendo ir tras él, pero sabía, aun a su pesar, que no podían ignorar a Oogie.

-Oogie Boogie, ¡devuélveme el corazón!- le ordeno Jack.

-¿Lo quieres? ¡Pues ven por él!- y se lo trago, para la gran impresión de Jack y los demás -Jihahahahahahahaha... Veamos ahora si consigo atraer... ¡a los sincorazón!- un dúo de gárgolas apareció volando a su lado, para gran decepción de todos los presentes -¿Eso es todo? ¡Nadie me falta al respeto! ¡Nadie!-

Las máquinas de la sala comenzaron a funcionar, en el suelo una ruleta macabra con multitud de símbolos, sombras de cabezas de animales, una calavera... y encima de ellas una guillotina de tres hojas giratoria. No era una bonita maquina a la que quisieran caer, pero los dados explosivos no les dieron opción, antes de saberlo ya habían caído dentro.

Pelear con las gárgolas en el interior no era demasiado complicado, pero sí lo era hacerlo lidiando con todos los dados que Oogie lanzaba cada dos por tres.

El disco de la ruleta no dejaba de girar, y pronto cada uno estuvo por su cuenta. Para cuando las lanzas brotaron del suelo y este se alzó, solo Goofy estaba frente a Oogie. Pero no es como si no lo aprovechara. Dando un inmenso salto lo alcanzo y comenzó a golpearlo con su escudo.

Los demás solo podían mirar como Goofy le atacaba resistiendo los golpes.

Pero no duro mucho, después Oogie le dio un fuerte golpe y lo arrojo de nuevo a la ruleta. Lo malo fue que no contento con eso, los soldados que había en la pared de la ruleta abrieron fuego, por suerte no le hicieron demasiado daño.

Harry hizo un rostro complejo al oír los disparos, él tenía ya experiencia con estos gracias a Clayton.

-¿Estas de coña no?- Shido se puso pálido al ver la gran cantidad de trampas que tenía la sala y que antes había tomado por simple decoración.

-Hay que acabar con el… ¡ya!- Noctis grito el final de su frase, pero el peligro era real. Se proyectó con su lanza para atacarlo.

-Está moviéndose- grito Sora cuando la ruleta empezó a girar a gran velocidad.

Todos corrían esquivando las múltiples trampas de la ruleta, desde dados explosivos hasta una cuchilla giratoria, pasando por guadañas que descendían del techo yendo en direcciones aleatorias.

Noctis continuaba atacándolo, pero ya había gastado mucho poder mágico en proyectarse, cada dos por tres lo bajaba o bloqueaba el paso, y aun pudiendo saltar tan alto era difícil llegar hasta él.

-Seguidme- Sora esquivo una guillotina haciendo una voltereta en el suelo, donde no pudiera alcanzarle, después salto a la plataforma que iba a alzarse y llego hasta Oogie Boogie.

-Habéis tardado- Noctis los saludo al verles llegar, bastante contento de verlos ahí.

-Perdona el retraso- Shido sonrió invocando Sandalphon.

-Electro- Donald fue a por Oogie Boogie por primera vez en la batalla y Sora le siguió.

Harry y Goofy fueron los que se quedaron fuera de la batalla, atrapados en la pelea con las múltiples gárgolas que se amontonaban en la ruleta. En un momento tuvieron que lanzarse cuerpo a tierra para evitar ser decapitados, por lo demás no estaban tan mal.

Poco después oyeron los disparos de los muñecos, señal de que Sora y los demás estaban de nuevo en tierra.

-Ya está acabado- Jack líquido a una gárgola, observando a Oogie que no dejaba de correr fuera de su alcance.

-Pues asegurémonos de que esta vez sea su fin- Sora seguía de cerca sus movimientos, viendo cómo se curaba en una extraña máquina.

Por desgracia esta vez solo Harry y Jack pudieron subir, los demás se quedaron en tierra.

-Guha- Oogie escupió saliva por el fuerte golpe que Jack le propino en el estómago, o lo que sería el estómago.

Harry por su parte aprovecho el momento para crear varias esferas de fuego y lanzarlas a quemarropa.

El efecto fue extremo, el cuerpo de Oogie se prendió fuego, y este los arrojo lo más lejos que pudo. Después rodo por el suelo para apagar las llamas.

Se arrastró intentando llegar a la máquina de curación, pero Noctis apareció enfrente a él.

-Hola- le saludo sonriente.

Oogie se alejó, pero a su espalda estaba Sora.

-Vosotros… VOSOTROS- Oogie les ataco a lo loco, pero Sora lo esquivo saltando y Noctis aprovecho para atravesarle la pierna con la lanza.

Oogie al sentirlo se alejó de ellos, sujetando su pierna, pero era tarde, ya tenía un agujero y algo escapaba por montones de dentro.

-Son…. ¿Insectos?- para confusión del grupo Noctis se alejó de Oogie –Odio los bichos-

-Yo las arañas- le dijo Harry, después de lo que ocurrió en segundo curso no le gustaban para nada. El segundo curso en general no era uno que disfrutase recordar, pero sus motivos tenia.

-Bueno, no odio los bichos especialmente pero… No es agradable de ver- Shido veía impasible Oogie seguía perdiendo bichos, ahora ya a gran velocidad. La ruleta había regresado a su posición original y ahora el suelo de esta se estaba llenando de bichos de todas las formas y tamaños.

El último bicho en caer fue un gran escarabajo azul. Al final cuanto quedo de Oogie Boogie era un simple saco.

-Después de todo, ese corazón fue un fracaso- observo Jack.

-Falta sacarlo de allí- Donald veía el saco.

-Era literalmente un saco de mierda, o de bichos si lo prefieres, no pienso meter la mano hay dentro- Noctis se alejó de los restos verde.

-Con cortar el saco ya deberíamos poder coger el corazón sin tener que buscarlo- Shido rezo para tener razón. Con Sandalphon, y jurándose que le compraría a Tohka todo el pan al horno que quisiera, se adelantó para hacer la faena, el saco quedo partido en varios fragmentos y pudieron recuperar el corazón del Dr. Finkelstein, junto con una hoja arrancada y un informe de Ansem que estaban demasiado asqueados de leer sin limpiarlo bien antes.

-Vayamos con el profesor- Jack señalo a la puerta en actitud dramática, pero aun así todos le siguieron, salvo Harry.

Sora le vio y se acercó preocupado.

-¿Harry?- le puso una mano en el hombro, visiblemente preocupado por él.

Este le miro en silencio, antes de suspirar.

-Vámonos- el castaño le mando una mirada preocupada, pero aun así le siguió.

Y salieron de la mansión de Oogie Boogie, el viaje no fue corto, pero al poco tiempo estaban ya cruzando el puente y yendo más allá, pero algo se lo impidió, un gran temblor que sacudio toda la tierra y destrozo el puente.

-¿Qué?- Goofy estaba en shock, igual que los demás, aunque no es como si fuera su culpa.

No cuando Oogie de alguna forma había sobrevivido, y regresaba tras combinarse con su mansión, convirtiéndose en un grotesco monstruo gigante.

-¿Cómo se ha hecho tan grande?- grito Sora incrédulo.

-Eso no importa- grito Donald -¡Se ha corrompido por el poder de la oscuridad!-

Donald hacía referencia a unas esferas de oscuridad puras repartidas por el cuerpo de Oogie.

-¿Entonces solo hay que destruirlos?- pregunto Shido.

-Separaos- a la señal todos saltaron hacia el vacío, con el objetivo de destruir las esferas de oscuridad y acabar con Oogie Boogie.

Goofy cayó cerca de un rio en la parte baja, peleo con los sincorazón que salieron a su paso y salto por los dos escalones para llegar a una esfera de oscuridad, ignorando cuanto podía a las gárgolas la golpeo hasta destruirla.

Por su parte Donald rodeo el gran cuerpo hasta la parte trasera, donde había un gran camino que conducía hacia otra esfera de oscuridad. La destruyo.

Shido y Noctis iban detrás de él, pero cuando llegaron a la esfera de oscuridad se separaron, Shido escalo por la izquierda y Noctis por la derecha, ambos alcanzando una esfera. Eliminando a unas pocas gárgolas y sin darle importancia a los proyectiles de fuego que arrojaban las esferas las atacaron hasta destruirlas.

Jack había subido por varios caminos y escalones que lo habían dejado cerca de Shido, junto a otra esfera de oscuridad.

Sora y Harry siguieron subiendo, dejando atrás a Jack y Shido, centrándose en la subida para llegar a una esfera de oscuridad, Harry se quedó en la zona para destruirla y Sora siguió.

Tuvo que tener cuidado, pues al atacar al siguiente núcleo de oscuridad recibió varios proyectiles de lleno.

-Auch- Sora se incorporó frotándose la cabeza, eso le había dolido. Destruyo s las gárgolas y destruyo el núcleo, pero el ataque de Oogie no ceso.

-Debe haber otro- le grito Sora al llegar a su posición.

-Vamos- este le respondió eliminando a gárgolas y reemprendiendo el ascenso, Harry le siguió y en poco tiempo estuvieron ante el último núcleo, custodiado por varias gárgolas.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron antes de pasar al ataque codo con codo, eliminando a las gárgolas y al núcleo en cuestión de minutos.

-Salgamos de aquí- Sora salto desde el punto más alto sin miedo, Harry le siguió sin pensarlo mucho, mejor la caída que arriesgarse aquí.

En el suelo se reunieron con los demás, después de las reuniones pertinentes se refugiaron en el rio, viendo como Oogie moría y la mansión se hacía pedazos. Revelando, bajo la casa del árbol que servía como base a Oogie Boogie, la cerradura del mundo. Aunque era enorme Sora no se preocupó, simplemente apunto al cielo y dividió los rayos, sellando la cerradura.

* * *

-Ay, Sally, ¿Por qué no te haría yo caso?- se lamentó Jack.

Tardaron poco en regresar al laboratorio del profesor, donde se encontraron con Sally. Jack fue a disculparse con ella.

-Animo, Jack. Ya se nos ocurrirá otro plan para Halloween. La próxima vez te ayudaré yo- ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-No hay más remedio. Habrá que cancelar el festival del Halloween sincorazón. Po favor, acepta esto- Jack le entrego un llavero en forma de calabaza a Sora -Venid a visitarnos cuando queráis, chicos. ¡El próximo Halloween será el más estremecedor de todos!- les prometió emocionado.

-Emoción, recuerdos... Pusimos todos los ingredientes necesarios. ¿Qué más se necesita para hacer un corazón? De todos modos, ¿qué es un corazón? ¡No tengo ni idea!- los chicos sonrieron al escucharle.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos- les dijo Sora.

-Hay que continuar camino- Noctis sonrió con melancolía.

-¿Y que pasara con Tom?- Jack miro a Harry, muy consciente de que no encontraron al joven.

-El ya no está aquí, no servirá de nada buscarle, hay que seguir andando- Donald y Goofy miraron a Harry, antes habían estado muy preocupados por él, pero ahora parecía estar más tranquilo.

-Vamos a la nave gumi, hay que seguir buscando- esta vez Harry les miro sonriendo, si fuese sincero consigo mismo seguía preocupado, muy preocupado, pero ahora no servía de nada andar comiéndose la cabeza. Debían encontrar a Maléfica y a Tom, y detener lo que estuviesen planeando.

-Bien pues, tomare los controles, Sora, vamos a ver que dice ese informe Ansem- Donald se sentó en el asiento de los mandos cuando abordaron la nave gumi, Sora le miro antes de asentir y tomar el informe que "obtuvieron" de Oogie.

" _Informe 7_

 _He hallado fragmentos de los meteoritos caídos aquella noche que abrí la puerta._

 _Se componen de un material que desconozco. Es elástico y al juntar dos piezas se adhieren fácilmente entre sí._

 _He revisado la bibliografía, sin encontrar mención alguna de tal elemento._

 _¿Habrá llegado a este mundo al abrir yo aquella puerta? ¿Flotara en infinitas cantidades en el vasto espacio que nos rodea?_

 _¡Como quisiera surcar este cielo nocturno y conocer la verdad!_

 _Me pregunto si habrá otros mundos en alguna parte. Mi curiosidad crece y crece…_

 _Pero de mis sueños imposibles no he de hablar aquí. Por el momento no hay como salir al exterior._

 _No somos más que presos en este pequeño mundo; yo tanto como la plebe_ "

-Entonces Ansem abrió una puerta en el mundo de León y los meteoritos cayeron a las pocas horas- Harry abrió los ojos al comprender algo -¡Las barreras! ¡Ansem abrió la puerta al corazón del mundo y las barreras cayeron hacia el mundo! Por eso estaban los sincorazón en su mundo-

-Y recuerdo una lluvia de meteoritos días antes de que mi mundo fuera destruido- dijo Noctis.

-A decir verdad, yo también- Sora se giró hacia ellos, parecía que la hipótesis de Harry era correcta.

Shido no estaba seguro, pero sí que recordaba una gran lluvia de meteoritos hace un par de años. Entonces la primera vez sí que había ocurrido esto, pero ¿por qué esta vez estaba el aquí?

-¡Hey, Chicos! Se acerca un barco muy grande- Goofy les informo del enorme barco que surco el espacio cerca de ellos.

-¡Abre los ojos, papanatas! ¡Es un barco pirata!- Donald le grito iracundo.

-¡Va a embestirnos! ¡Agarraos!- Sora grito al ver como el barco se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí Halloween Town, el siguiente es Neverland, tengo planes de hacer un capítulo especial para reunir todos los informes Ansem, pero no estoy del todo seguro, si queréis decírmelo en algún comentario, sino ya veré.

Como alguno habrá entendido, el Kingdom Hearts original tiene lugar en la anterior línea de Shido.

Un saludo.


	12. País de Nunca Jamás

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem o recuerdo_ "

* * *

-¿Donald? ¿Goofy? ¿Harry? ¿Shido? ¿Noctis?- Sora miro a su alrededor confuso. Había despertado hacia un par de minutos, y se había encontrado en la cubierta completamente solo, sin ningún rastro de sus amigos.

Lo último que podía recordar era abandonar la Ciudad de Halloween y abordar la nave gumi, después el barco pirata y… nada más, todo en blanco. No sabía dónde estaba él ni donde estaban sus amigos.

-Sora, pensé que no vendrías- Sora se giró, reconociendo la voz –Me alegra volver a verte-

-¿Dónde están mis amigos?- pregunto.

-¿Tan importantes son para ti? ¿Más que tus viejos amigos? En vez de preocuparte por ellos, deberías preguntar… por ella- Riku se hizo a un lado, revelando el cuerpo de una jovencita que Sora conocía muy bien.

-¡Kairi!- Sora exclamo sorprendido de verla.

-Es correcto. Mientras tú hacías el tonto por ahí, yo la he encontrado- Sora corrió para verla, pero se lo impidieron.

-¡Alto ahí! En mi barco nadie se mueve sin mi permiso- el capitán Garfio apareció ante él, acompañado de sincorazón.

-Riku, ¿por qué estás del lado de los sincorazón?- Sora miro a su viejo amigo sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Los sincorazón me obedecen, Sora. No tengo nada que temer-

-¡Eres estúpido! ¡Tarde o temprano se tragarán u corazón!-

-Imposible. Mi corazón es demasiado fuerte-

-Riku...- Sora le miraba frustrado.

-Mi nuevo poder me permite hacer muchas cosas; por ejemplo, esto- Sora miro incrédulo como su sombra se alzaba de suelo, hasta alcanzar su misma altura -Anda, ve a ver a tus nuevos amigos-

Sora no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, una trampilla se abrió bajo el y callo en la oscuridad.

-Pongámonos en marcha. Y mantén a Sora lejos de Kairi hasta que lleguemos- ordeno Riku antes de retirarse.

-Ese gusano piensa que puede darme órdenes- el capitán pirata no parecía nada contento con Riku.

-¿Qué hacemos, capitán Garfio?- el segundo de abordo, Smee, le pregunto con curiosidad.

-¡Nada! La bodega está llena de esos sincorazón. Ellos vigilaran a esos mocosos-

-Pero capitán, usted sabe quién está ahí abajo...-

-¿Has oído eso, Smee? ¡Ese espantoso ruido!- Garfio lo interrumpió, mirando a su alrededor muy nervioso.

-No capitán- respondió Smee.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Lo he imaginado? Ay mis pobres nervios...

* * *

-Eso es fantástico- Shido estaba feliz.

-Desde luego son buenas noticias- dijo Noctis.

-No me digas- Goofy sonrió encantado con las buenas noticias.

-Sí, sin duda era Kairi. Por fin la he encontrado- respondió Sora feliz.

-¡Muy bien!- rio Goofy.

-Entonces vamos a hablar con ella- Shido hablo entusiasmado.

-Si- Sora estuvo de acuerdo.

-Estupendo, pero antes...- comenzó a hablar Donald.

-¡QUITAOS DE ENCIMA!- grito Harry.

-¡Jeje, lo siento!- Sora se disculpó. Después de su corta conversación con Riku cayó a la bodega, encima de sus amigos, los cuales estaban inconscientes pero se despertaron con el golpe. Habían acabado en una pirámide de cuerpos unidos de forma confusa.

-¡Hola! ¿Buscáis una salida?- aunque en un principio pudieron pensar que era el barril quien les hablaba, resulto ser alguien que se escondía detrás, un joven vestido de verde.

-¿Tú quién eres?- pregunto Goofy.

-Soy la respuesta a vuestras plegarias- respondió el joven pelirrojo.

-Muy bien, respuesta a nuestras plegarias, pero no las hemos dado- replico Noctis.

-Muy bien, vale. Como queráis- el chico se mosqueo al ver la desconfianza en él.

-Pero tú también estás atrapado aquí, ¿no?- Sora lo miro curioso.

-No, solo estoy esperando a alguien- definitivamente se había ofendido.

-¿Quién?- la pregunta de Sora se resolvió cuando un borrón amarillo paso volando frente a sus narices a gran velocidad, rodeando al grupo antes de colgarse frente al chico de verde.

-Campanilla, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?- el borrón amarillo resulto ser una pequeña hada, con forma humano, de cabello rubio y vestido verde -¿Has encontrado a Wendy? ¡Buen trabajo! ¿Dices que había otra chica allí?- como hablaban entre ellos era un misterio -¿Estás loca? ¡No pienso dejar allí a Wendy!-

-¡Aja, está celosa!- dedujo Donald riendo.

No debió decir eso, el hada Campanilla le dio una patada furiosa.

-Madre mía, te ha metido una patada...- Noctis se reía de Donald.

-¡Vamos, Campanilla! ¡Abre la puerta!- pero no lo hizo.

-Ejem- Sora tosió con la llave espada en la mano. Los demás estaban divertidos.

-Soy Peter Pan- extendió la mano.

-Soy Sora- este extendió la mano para apretar la de Peter, pero este la retiro antes.

-Vale, iré con vosotros pero sólo hasta que encontremos a Wendy-

-Lo que quieras- Harry se quedó mirando a Sora, esperando a que usara la llave espada para abrir la puerta.

Este no tardo en abrirla, y así salieron de la bodega donde acabaron encerrados.

Nunca habían estado en un barco, Noctis en el yate de la familia pero eso no contaba, y suponían que normalmente no estaba lleno de sincorazón. Pero dado que estos parecían piratas, con el parche y una bandana roja, suponían que su presencia en el barco era natural. Llevaban un traje azul para ocultar su piel negra, pero no tenían completo éxito.

-¿Nuevos? ¿Otra vez?- se quejó Noctis.

Estaban completamente rodeados, nada nuevo. Cada uno saco sus armas y peleo como llevaban haciendo ya casi un mes.

Sora fue el primero en chocar con el nuevo tipo, y se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que no era nada débil, de hecho en fuerza podía superarle. Por ahora.

-Haaaaa- Sora descargo la llave espada encima del pirata, cargada de la magia de gravedad.

El efecto fue devastador, el pirata acabo como una pegatina en el suelo, tremendamente debilitado.

-¿Quién sigue?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

Noctis no fue tan extremo, el por suerte tenía armas de sobra para abrumar al pirata si era superado con una. Y gracias a la capacidad que había estado entrenando, auralis, era capaz de proyectarse por el aire para atacar sin necesidad de arrojar armas.

Shido por su parte probó algo nuevo. Se centró en invocar un nuevo ángel, el de Natsumi. No era tan sencillo como invocar Sandalphon, aunque solo fuera por que tenía más experiencia con ese ángel. Pero eso no significaba nada para él, sabía que podía invocar el Ángel de Natsumi.

-Haniel… Kaleidoscope- antes de darse cuenta, sostenía a dos Sandalphon. Con ellas los piratas a su paso acaban cortados en varios fragmentos.

Harry había inventado una nueva forma de usar las magias que había aprendido. A quemarropa. Peleaba con ellos en las distancias cortas y después usaba el largo de la vara para invocar los hechizos en pleno cuerpo enemigo. Mucho más efectivo que ha distancia.

Goofy golpeaba con su escudo a los que encontraba a su paso, cargando, con tornado, ninguno resistía mucho.

Donald, lanzaba devastadores ataques mágicos, las magias eran mucho más poderosas en su caso que en el de Harry, y era capaz de fortalecerlas aumentando el poder.

Peter Pan solo veía impresionado, no eran nada malos.

-¿Desde cuándo peleamos así?- pregunto Noctis mirando impresionado. Antes hacer tan solo un auralis le habría agotado, ahora había hecho multitud sin cansarse demasiado, ni agotar demasiado poder mágico.

-Bueno, peleando y peleando nos hemos vuelto más fuertes- Shido disolvió el ángel de Natsumi en el aire, después de que adoptara su forma original –Pero desde luego aun me deja agotado y con dolor de cabeza- se quejó.

-Reconozco que no lo había pensado realmente, pero ahora debemos ser mucho más fuertes que cuando comenzamos el viaje- observo Harry viendo su vara. Antes de esto nunca había usado un arma y ahora se había vuelto muy bueno. Desde luego ya no dependería para nada de su magia para luchar. Algo que nunca hubiese conseguido de quedarse en Hogwarts.

-Lo que yo me pregunto Sora… ¿Qué era ese sincorazón con tu apariencia?- Donald no había olvidado al extraño y bromista sincorazón que intervino en la batalla y realmente no aporto nada.

-Cosa de Riku- Sora aun no perdonaba a su amigo por dejarse engañar por Maléfica, tendría que darle una lección.

-Bueno, por ahora busquemos a Kairi y Wendy- Goofy miro al grupo en busca de aprobación, al recibirla sonrió y siguió adelante.

Donald recogió las pociones que soltaron algunos piratas y subió la escalera al piso superior.

Al subir arriba el único camino pasaba por la puerta izquierda, así que cruzaron. Al pasar al otro lado se encontraron en una habitación vacía con muchas arañas de barril y el sincorazón bailarín de Sora. Las arañas murieron rápido, pero el sincorazón bailarín se retiró al sufrir daño.

-Ya has visto a un sincorazón bailando… ¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Donald a Sora recordando el deseo que tenía en Ciudad de Halloween.

-Bueno…- Sora sonrió sintiéndose dividido, por una parte había sido divertido, por la otra tenía su apariencia física así que… era extraño.

El agujero del suelo descendía hasta la parte más baja de la bodega, donde podían escuchar con facilidad el rumor del agua al agitarse cuando el barco surcaba el océano… ¿El océano?

-¿Estamos en el agua?- pregunto Sora incrédulo. Recordaba bien que el barco los había envestido poco después de salir de la Ciudad de Halloween.

-Si- confirmo Shido –Parece que el barco está dentro de una burbuja creada con bloque gumi. Imagínate que el barco y todo el mar que lo rodea están dentro del que nos embistió-

Sora no entendió demasiado, pero la idea básica era que el barco pequeño en el que se encontraban estaba en el barco mayor que habían visto ¿no?

La conversación no pudo continuar mucho tiempo, los sincorazón aparecieron. Sombras, piratas y la sombra de Sora.

Shido invoco ambas espadas y se lanzó al combate, la forma más fácil de acostumbrarse a ambas armas era usarlas mucho ¿no?

Noctis salto y uso la auralis para golpear a unos bandidos que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Harry por su parte se limitó a atacar a los piratas y sombras con golpes y magias.

Sora lidio con su bailarín doppelgänger, era bastante fácil porque no atacaba, solo volaba por la habitación bailando. Esa parte era la que Sora parecía ver como algo personal.

Después de lidiar con todos los sincorazón siguieron avanzando, subiendo las escaleras llegaron a la nueva bodega.

-Oye ¿Cómo es que puedes volar?- Goofy le pregunto curioso a Peter.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- susurro Shido.

-Cualquiera puede volar ¿Queréis intentarlo?- ofreció sonriente.

La caminata se detuvo ante el extraño ofrecimiento, pero Peter solo lo ignoro y silbo para llamar al hada.

-¿Estas más tranquila, Campanilla?- Peter la cogió por las alas y paso volando sobre los seis, rociándolos con polvo amarillo –Un poco de polvo de hadas... listo. Ya podéis volar-

Donald fue el primero en hacer el intento saltando lo más alto que pudo, pero no corrió con suerte.

-Ya podemos volar dice- se quejó Shido, de verdad que volar le haría ilusión.

-No, no podemos volar- se quejó Noctis decepcionado.

* * *

-¿Que? ¿Wendy no es una de las elegidas?- Garfio grito incrédulo al oír las noticias de Riku.

-Por lo visto, hay siete. Y Maléfica dice que Wendy no es una de ellas. Levad anclas cuanto antes Y soltad lastre, ¡ella incluida!- termino ordenando Riku.

-¡Con el trabajo que nos ha dado capturarla! ¿Y por qué esas siete? ¿Qué planea Maléfica?- el capitán intento que Riku le contara lo que sabía, por desgracia...

-¿Quién sabe? Mientras sirva para recuperar el corazón de Kairi, me da igual-

-Pierdes el tiempo. Los sincorazón han devorado el corazón de esa chica- el capitán no perdió la oportunidad para mofarse -Apuesto mi otra mano a que está perdido para siempre-

-Lo encontraré a toda costa-

-Capitán...- la voz de Smee interrumpió la conversación.

Garfio se acercó al tubo de cobre que conducía la voz de Smee hasta ellos -¿Qué?-

-Los prisioneros han escapado. Es más, Peter Pan está con ellos-

-¡Maldito Peter Pan! Trae a los rehenes a mi camarote, Smee ¡Rápido!-

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, Campanilla?- Peter noto como el hada volaba cerca del techo.

-¿Peter? ¿Peter Pan?- una chica apareció atravesó de la rejilla, de cabello castaño y vestido azul.

-¿Wendy?- Peter estaba sorprendido.

-¡Date prisa! ¡Vienen los piratas!-

-¿Qué? ¡Ya voy, espera!-

-¿Wendy?- La chica miro a Sora confusa.

-¿Sí?...-

-¿Hay otra chica ahí contigo?- Wendy desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Pero parece que está dormida. No se ha movido de ahí-

-¿Kairi?... ¡Kairi!- Sora la llamo con la esperanza de que reaccionara, pero solo consiguió un pequeño movimiento de muñeca.

Sora sonrió al ver su mano moverse, por poco que fuera, pero el grito de Wendy y la desaparición de Kairi lo arruinaron.

-¡Que se las llevan!- grito Shido.

-¡Vamos arriba!- estando de acuerdo el grupo subió por una rejilla rota del lado contrario de la habitación, acabando en un camarote con una escalera.

Sora subió por ella sin perder tiempo -¡Riku, espera!- Sora intento alcanzar a su amigo y a Kairi, pero la sombra se interpuso. Esta vez con brillantes ojos amarillos.

-Quita de mi camino- Sora ataco, pero la sombra lo bloque y contrataco, alejando a Sora sin grandes esfuerzos.

Iba a volver a atacar, pero Noctis se interpuso con su mandoble, atacando sin contemplaciones. La sombra inicio un baile de ataque, bloqueos y contrataques. Cada golpe que uno detenía se devolvía, pero aunque Noctis se apañaba bien sabía que no estaba solo.

Shido invoco por tercera vez el ángel Haniel, y usando Kaleidoscope inicio el ataque con dos espadas, eso reducía su velocidad, pero desde un principio era algo superior a la de la sombra, por lo que no tuvo problemas manteniéndose al día y atacando sin detenerse.

Pero el no duro mucho, aun lo agotaba sobremanera usar ambas espadas, al normal y la imitación, por eso no paso mucho antes de dejar su turno.

Donald entro a pelear. Les gustaría luchar todos a la vez, pero la pequeña habitación lo dificultaba. Mejor estar atento y aprovechar para abrumarlo.

Dentro de poco ese problema fue resuelto. El sincorazón estallo en una nube de humo negra y de esta surgieron varias sombras.

Sora se lanzó por el original mientras los demás peleaban con una réplica.

Shido esta vez paso de usar a Haniel, sabiendo que eso lo agotaría opto por usar los poderes de espíritu de Yoshino, poderes que no usaba desde Agrabah –Hielo- con el máximo poder que pudo crear en el hechizo combinado con el poder de Yoshino, el sincorazón se encerró en un bloque de hielo. Después solo fue romperlo.

Noctis combinaba la auralis con ataque en tierra, usando la espada, el mandoble, la lanza, el escudo, las dagas. El sincorazón no era malo peleando y bloqueaba muchos de sus ataques, pero como cada arma era distinta y tenía diferentes manejos no era muy extraño que lograra acertar ataques.

Harry cargaba el hechizo electro en la misma vara, con ella era más fácil pelear con el sincorazón. No duraría mucho pero mientras lo hiciese tendría que aprovechar.

Donald y Goofy no tuvieron muchos problemas en liquidar a los suyos. Los sincorazón eran fuertes, pero no tenían mucha resistencia y caían fácilmente.

Peter Pan tampoco lo tenía muy difícil, principalmente por la ventaja que representaba el poder volar.

Sora era quien más difícil lo llevaba, la sombra no solo tenía su misma fuerza, sino que encima podía fundirse en el suelo, explotar en nube de humo… Para su fortuna solo tenía su fuerza, nadie decía nada de habilidades.

Sora uso la misma estocada que Cloud uso en el torneo contra ellos, menos rápido y con menos distancia entre ataques. Pero el efecto fue innegable, el sincorazón fue derrotado.

-¡Wendy!-

Peter busco por el camarote del capitán cualquier rastro de la chica, pero no había señales de que estuviese, o hubiese estado, en el camarote.

-La trampilla- Shido intento abrirla, pero debía estar atascada –Noctis, ayúdame- Este se acercó y entre los dos le dieron un fuerte golpe a la trampilla, esta se abrió hacia abajo, revelando el interior de otro camarote.

Wendy se hallaba tumbada en el suelo.

-¡Wendy!- Peter la levanto del suelo con una mirada de preocupación.

Campanilla quiso avisarles de algo, pero Peter la ignoro -No puedo seguir. Tengo que ayudar a Wendy-

Peter recogió a Wendy al estilo nupcial y se la llevo a otra parte del barco, a una más segura probablemente. Así quedaron los seis solos.

-Mirad entre los papeles del camarote, podríamos encontrar algo útil- Harry les dijo, más por instinto. Si estaban en el cuarto del enemigo y estaba lleno de documentos alguno seria de utilidad.

Revolvieron todo el camarote, pusieron patas arriba la cama, descolgaron los adornos del techo, partieron la mesa, cualquier cosa que pudiese esconder algo que les fuese de utilidad.

-Encontré algo- Shido levanto en alto una hoja arrancada del libro de Merlín, con las que habían encontrado hasta la fecha no deberían faltarles muchas más.

-Eso es bueno, pero yo tengo algo mejor- presumió Noctis, sosteniendo un informe de Ansem.

El grupo se concretó a su alrededor para poder escuchar lo que fuese a leer.

" _Informe 9_

 _Ha ocurrido algo sorprendente: He recibido a un visitante del mundo exterior._

 _Es rey de un mundo distante, y ha llegado en una nave hecha con fragmentos de aquel material de los meteoritos. Los llama "bloques gumi"._

 _Todo parece indicar que, al abrir yo aquella puerta, hice posible el traslado entre su mundo y el mío._

 _El rey me ha contado muchas cosas de sumo interés, en particular lo referido a algo que llama "Llave espada"._

 _Dice que, según la leyenda, la llave espada alberga un gran poder. El portador de la llave espada es descrito como salvador del mundo… o bien como artífice del caos._

 _¿Qué será esa llave espada?_

 _Una llave…_

 _El poder de abrir puertas._

 _Intuyo un vínculo con aquella que apareció en mi castillo_ "

-Haber si lo he entendido- Shido les miro, para que le confirmasen su hipótesis –Las barreras de los mundos se destruyen al abrirse la cerradura, esto provoca una lluvia de meteoritos de los fragmentos de las barreras, que son en realidad los bloques gumi que usamos para viajar entre mundos ¿Verdad? ¿Me dejo algo?-

-Y eso dejando de lado que el rey Mickey conoció a Ansem antes de que destruyera su mundo- añadió Noctis.

-Y seguimos sin pistas de las princesas- se lamentó Harry.

-Solo tenemos que sacárselas a Garfio- dijo Donald.

-Sí él las sabe- le recordó Goofy.

-Preguntémosle- Sora abrió la puerta y descendió por las escaleras a Cubierta, como esperaban Garfio los estaba esperando, junto con Smee y una docena de sincorazón.

-Menudo bacalao es ese Riku, irse con la chica sin decir ni adiós- al final el capitán se mofo de ellos, pero le ignoraron

-¿Adónde? Dime, ¿adónde ha ido?- exigió Sora.

-A las ruinas de Bastión Hueco, donde reside Maléfica. Pero vosotros no iréis...- Sora se paralizo al ver que Garfio y Smee tenían a Campanilla -Salvo que pretendáis abandonar a vuestra amiguita hada-

Sora le miro con rabia, pero sabía que no tenía elección, la llave espada desapareció de su mano. Al instante se vieron rodeados por más de una docena de sincorazón piratas.

Aunque podían librarse de ellos con facilidad, no era conveniente.

- _Aun tienen a Campanilla, tendríamos que seguirles el juego y ver cuando podemos rescatarla_ \- Harry pensaba en cada plan que pudiese salvar al pequeña hada y a ellos, pero no se le ocurría ninguno. Y en la situación en que se encontraban no quería ponerse a improvisar.

-Entrégame la llave espada y os perdonaré la vida. Alegraos de que sea compasivo, no como los sincorazón- realmente ninguno creía que los dejaría ir aunque Sora entregara la llave espada, eso contando con que pudiese entregarla -Bueno, ¿qué prefieres? ¿La llave espada o la tabla?-

En el agua, cerca de ellos, vieron a otro invitado no deseado a la fiesta, un gran cocodrilo verde.

-¡Es él! ¡El cocodrilo que me dejó sin mano! ¡Smee! ¡Quiere mi otra mano! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Lárgate! No soporto verlo... ¡Smee, ocúpate de ellos!- Garfio se refugió en la seguridad de su camarote, pero deseo no hacerlo, parecía que había habido una estampida de animales hay dentro.

Sora no dudo, y pronto se halló en la tabla sobre el océano, debajo de él había una gran caída, y un cocodrilo ya preparado para zampárselo entero.

Intercambio miradas con Noctis, intentando hacerle llegar el plan de destrozar la jaula de Campanilla, pero parecían haber tomado medidas. Sus manos estaban atadas, igual que las de los demás.

Ahora no podrían ayudarlos, y no veía como podrían salir de aquí bien parados " _-¡Vuela, Sora! ¡Ten fe y podrás hacerlo!-_ " tener fe… sí, eso sonaba bien ahora mismo, fe en que podrían salir de aquí, fe en que encontraría a Kairi y haría que Riku entrara en razón, fe en que todo sería como antes… no, después de haberlos conocido, a Harry, a Noctis, a Shido, a Donald y a Goofy, sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes. Sería mejor.

Sin dudarlo salto de la tabla, confiando… Y de alguna manera sabía bien como volar, era natural, era fácil, era genial. Sin dificultad se orientó sobre Smee y sobre los sincorazón.

Peter aprovecho el momento de shock y confusión para salvar a Campanilla.

-Gracias, Peter- Sora sonrió al muchacho mayor.

-De nada. ¿Cómo iba a abandonaros a Campanilla y a ti?- Smee, sabiendo ya que no tenía forma de salir de allí bien parado huyo con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Por ahora solo falta liquidar a estos- Noctis se crujió los nudillos mirando a los piratas que los rodeaban. Las ataduras en sus manos estaban ya en el suelo.

-Tened fe y podréis volar- Sora repitió las mismas palabras que Peter le dijo a él.

Noctis cerró los ojos, pensando en que podía tener fe, en los sidéreos no, en su mundo había estado destinado a ser el entronado, y sabía que los sidéreos jamás lo salvarían, por eso no sentía ningún deseo de creer en ellos. Pero sí que podía creer en volar, en conseguir lo imposible, en que, algún día, pudiera llegar a ser el príncipe que todos decían que jamás seria.

Shido lo tenía más fácil. El solo creyó en las personas que lo apoyaban, en las espíritus, que habían llegado a ser tan preciadas para él. Era ahora, después de haberlas perdido cuando finalmente entendió que eran imprescindibles en su vida, que las amaba.

Harry creía ciegamente en sus amigos, no solo en Ron y Hermione, también en los gemelos Weasley, en Neville, en Shido, Donald, Goofy, Noctis, Sora… en Holly. En todos ellos. Sabía que después de esto él estaría hay para ellos, como ellos estarían ahí para él.

Donald y Goofy sentían una fe y lealtad ciega por su rey, aquel que les dio todo lo que tenían, por quienes se convirtieron en quienes eran hoy.

Aunque poco convencional, el método funciono, y pronto todos estaban volando y peleando con los sincorazón. Los piratas normales y sombras caían fácil. Pero los piratas aéreos eran ya otra cosa. Más fuertes y resistentes que los normales resultaban un auténtico dolor de muelas el eliminarlos, pero no es como si les costase realmente.

Después de eliminarlos a todos, Noctis y los demás se escondieron y Sora y Peter se acercaron al camarote de Garfio. Peter llamo un par de veces, pareciendo acostumbrado a esto.

-¿Eres tú, Smee? ¿Has acabado con ellos?- Garfio escucho los golpes de la puerta y hablo aun asustado de ver al cocodrilo que aparecía en sus pesadillas.

-Sí, capitán. Todos han paseado por la tabla- Peter lo engaño tapándose la nariz e imitando la voz de Smee.

La puerta del camarote del capitán se abrió rápidamente y Garfio salió, mirando a su alrededor.

Peter aprovecho la oportunidad y se escabullo detrás suya, clavándole la daga en el trasero.

-¡Aaaaa!- Garfio salto de dolor -¡P... Peter Pan! Maldito seas...-

-¿Listo para un remojón, bacalao? ¡Le toca pasear por la tabla!- Peter se mofo de él, dando comienzo el combate con el capitán Garfio.

Garfio salto espada en mano, dándole una estocada feroz a Peter, pero este lo esquivo al salir volando. Garfio intento atacar a Sora, pero este estaba esperándolo y no tuvo problemas para bloquearle.

Sora aplico fuerza en su espada y lanzo un combo de cinco golpes seguidos al capitán, como planearon los demás aun no aparecían.

Garfio se alejó furioso, quedando justo sobre el mástil mayor. Shido y Noctis cayeron de él, ambos atacándolo con sus enormes espadas. Los movimientos no fueron muy lentos, más bien le alcanzaron rápido, ambos atacándolo por los costados.

-Tomad- Garfio saco de alguna parte un paquete envuelto, un regalo, y se lo arrojo a la cara a Shido, este se protegió con Sandalphon, pero no espero que explotase.

-¡¿Shido?!- Noctis grito preocupado, pero pudieron verle salir del humo de la explosión y curarse con una poción.

-A donde miras- Garfio le realizo una serie de potentes y feroces movimientos con su espada, un florete de medio metro.

Noctis intento detenerlos, pero Garfio era más fuerte y rápido lo que esperaba, en poco tiempo se vio abrumad y habría salido muy mal parado si no se hubiese proyectado para huir.

Les habrían pedido ayuda a Harry, Donald y Goofy, pero parecían muy liados derrotando a varios sincorazón con apariencia de barco pirata.

Peter se lanzó en picada desde el aire después de soltar un extraño grito, iniciando un ataque en cadena con múltiples puñaladas. Garfio las paraba casi todas, pero desde luego no esperaba recibir varias esferas de fuego de Harry y Donald. Peter pudo causar un gran daño y asintió satisfecho consigo mismo antes de alejarse de él.

-Malditos mocosos- Garfio los miro furioso, frotándose el trasero donde Peter le hundió la daga.

-¿Qué pasa Garfio, necesitas un descanso?- Peter se mofo de él.

-Peter, no molestes a los ancianos- le "regaño" Noctis.

-Vosotros…- Garfio los miro más que furioso, preparándose para atacar a la mínima oportunidad. El cañonazo de un sincorazón marco el momento y Garfio se lanzó a por ellos, pero las dos Sandalphon de Shido se le interpusieron.

Esta vez Garfio no llevo tanta delantera como cuando cruzaba espadas con Noctis. Los ataque iban y venían, pero Shido manejaba las grandes espadas como si no pesaran nada, y estas le permitían ejercer más fuerza a él que a Garfio.

El intercambio no duro mucho, pues Garfio arrojo varios paquetes bomba. Sora, quien estaba peleando con los sincorazón, recibió uno y acabo cayendo en la cubierta del navío.

Harry fue a atacar a Garfio al ver como este se acercaba al indefenso castaño. Usando la misma estrategia que con los piratas electrifico su vara y la uso para intercambiar ataques con Garfio, siendo la ventaja de que como este usaba espada la corriente se transmitía hacia él.

Garfio iba a seguir peleando, pero Sora se alzó y le ataco directamente, esta vez usando una combinación de poder que nunca le habían visto.

Su cuerpo se rodeó de un aura de poder amarilla y salto hacia Garfio desatando devastadores ataques con la llave espada, la combinación siguió durante muchos ataques que le debilitaban más y más a cada momento. Los ataques fueron coronados por un devastador ataque de guillotina con toda su fuerza, después de más de trece ataques seguidos.

Garfio cayó al suelo completamente desprotegido, el ataque fue demasiado para él. Peter agarro a Garfio y sin miramientos lo arrojo por la borda, cayendo al lado del cocodrilo, quien pareció alegrarse mucho de verlo.

Después de eso solo se oyeron los gritos de miedo de Garfio mientras de alguna manera se las apañaba para huir del cocodrilo. Después de la batalla todo fue calma, la calma después de la tormenta. O antes de ella, si Maléfica y Tom eran indicativo de algo.

-Kairi no pudo despertarse, ¿será verdad que ha perdido el...?- Goofy pregunto en voz baja, intentado no ser oído por Sora.

-Shhhh- Donald le chisto para que dejara de hablar.

-¿Sora?...- Harry le llamo inseguro, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Todavía no me lo creo. ¡Realmente he volado! ¡Kairi no se lo va a creer cuando se lo cuente!-

-Tráela al País de Nunca Jamás y podrá probarlo ella misma- Peter le sonrió.

-Si tienes fe, todo es posible. ¿Verdad? Encontrare a Kairi. Estoy seguro-

-Por supuesto que lo harás, tienes los mejores compañeros- Sora rio con Noctis.

-Tengo que contarla tantas cosas... lo de volar, lo de los piratas y todo lo que ha pasado- Sora pensaba en el futuro, en cuando regresase a las islas con Kairi y Riku, en la inmensa cantidad de historias que ambos tendrían para contar. Tan distraído como estaba no noto cuando el pequeño hada se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, Campanilla? ¿Hay algo en la torre del reloj?- Peter le pregunto al hada, para gran confusión de todos.

-¿Torre del reloj?- pregunto Sora.

-Es una torre de un mundo que está conectado a este- les respondió –Al parecer hay algo, mejor será que vayamos a mirar-

-¿Por dónde?- pregunto Noctis.

-Segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto hasta el amanecer-

* * *

La impresión que se llevaron al salir de la estrella y contemplar el mundo que se extendía ante ellos fue inmensa. Cientos de casas amontonadas en barrios cruzados por ríos, hasta donde les alcanzaba la vista. Todo ello rematado por una inmensa torre del reloj.

-¡Wendy!- Peter se acercó a la chica.

-Démosles intimidad- recomendó Noctis.

Y así fue como surcaron el cielo nocturno durante varios minutos, observando el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad nevada de noche, la luz de la luna lo iluminaba dándole un aire mágico.

Lo que lo fastidiaba era el propio reloj, una de sus caras no estaba en hora. Sora decidió remediarlo, y por pura casualidad encontró la cerradura.

Sellarla fue exactamente igual que las demás, la llave espada libero el poderoso rayo de energía y el corazón del mundo se cerró por completo.

Aunque después Sora y Donald se lanzaron al vacío para recoger el gumi que cayó del reloj. Cuando no lo encontraron todos se unieron a la búsqueda.

* * *

 _-Sora…-_

 _-¿Mm?-_

 _-Cuando seamos mayores nos iremos de esta isla. Tendremos aventuras de verdad, ¡no estas niñerías!- Riku hablo incapaz de contener la emoción infantil._

 _-Sí, pero, ¿no habrá nada divertido que hacer ahora?- ambos chicos anduvieron hacia la salida de la cueva._

 _-Oye, esa chica nueva de la casa del alcalde... Dicen que en la noche de la lluvia de meteoritos…-_

 _El joven Riku se giró, viendo por primera vez la gran cerradura que había en la puerta en la cueva._

* * *

-Fue una imprudencia traerla aquí sin usar una nave- Maléfica se encontró ante Riku, riñéndolo por su imprudencia -Abusar del poder de la oscuridad... puede costarte el corazón-

Riku se incorporó de inmediato al oír algo que no debería, a lo lejos en la distancia, algo como un inmenso rugido.

-Un náufrago. Aunque su mundo pereció, su corazón no. Hubo muchos como él hace nueve años, pero cada vez fueron menos. Capturamos a la princesa en su castillo, y la ha seguido hasta aquí a pura fuerza de voluntad. Pero no temas, no te pasará nada. Tu poder es muy superior-

-¿Mi poder?-

-Sí, el poder dormido que llevas dentro. Ahora, muchacho, es hora de despertarlo... y de que descubras tu potencial-

Riku vio su cuerpo rodeado de poder, y aunque al principio sintió dolor, luego solo estaba el poder de la oscuridad.

* * *

-Peter, ¿De verdad vas a volver al País de Nunca Jamás?- Wendy caminaba por la torre del reloj, hablando con Peter.

-Si. Pero mientras no te olvides del País de Nunca Jamás, nos volveremos a ver en cualquier momento- Peter estaba claramente triste por la despedida, pero no podía renunciar al País de Nunca Jamás, allí había personas que contaban con él.

-Jajajajaja- lejos, esperando no molestar, estaban Sora y los demás. Donald en este momento se estaba riendo de Campanilla. Pero paro cuando esta lo miro cabreada.

La pequeña hada voló rodeando a Peter y a Sora, como si quisiese decir algo.

-¡Caramba! ¡Se está enfadando otra vez! Hazme un favor. Cuida de ella, ¿quieres?- ante la petición de Peter Sora miro confuso al hada frente a su rostro.

-¿Qué?-

-Llamadla cuando necesites un hada- resolvió Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Este capítulo ha sido más corto de lo que esperaba, pero bueno, con todo hecho no hay nada que vaya a hacer para alargarlo más de lo necesario.

Para el siguiente tengo serias dudas si hacer la copa hércules y el mundo del libro, o pasar directamente a HB, habrá que pensarlo bien.

Por ahora me despido, el siguiente no creo que este antes del domingo, como muy pronto.

Un saludo.


	13. Copa Hercules

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem o recuerdo_ "

- **Nombre de técnica o habilidad** -

* * *

-Si sabemos dónde están Maléfica y Tom, ¿Por qué no ir por ellos?- Harry no podía entender por qué Donald se había negado en redondo a ir a Bastión Hueco.

-Porque aun que sepamos en qué mundo están, no sabes exactamente donde esta esté- respondió el pato.

-Solo hay que seguir la dirección del barco pirata, iban a reunirse con Maléfica-

-Ellos sabían la dirección en que ir, nosotros no-

-Debimos preguntársela- susurro Shido en voz baja, no queriendo meterse en la pelea de esos dos.

Cuando salieron del País de Nunca Jamás Harry quiso ir a la base de Maléfica, dado que sabían dónde estaba. Pero Donald dijo, y Shido tenía que estar de acuerdo con él, que sabían cómo se llamaba y la dirección general, no la ubicación exacta.

-Simplemente debemos ir en línea recta, acabaremos en el mismo lugar que ellos- Harry era testarudo, ya todos lo sabían. Esta vez, sin embargo…

-Harry, esto no se trata de caminar por un bosque. Estamos en una nave espacial, el sentido de la orientación común aquí no sirve. Sabemos que iban en line recta, sí, pero si más adelante tomasen un desvió ya estaríamos jodidos y perdidos- Sora le intento calmar, entendía que quisiese ir a Bastión Hueco, a él le pasaba lo mismo, quería encontrar a Riku inmediatamente. Pero no pensaba arriesgarse a ir a ciegas sin rumbo fijo.

Harry los miro, no estaba enfadado, bueno, tal vez si un poco, pero sabía que tenían razón, esto no era como volar en escoba, aquí no valía seguir la misma dirección que el contrario y atrapar la snitch.

-Es solo que…- el chico Potter soltó un suspiro.

-Quieres encontrar a Tom, ¿verdad?- Harry le asintió a Shido, respondiendo su pregunta.

-¿Pero por qué tanta prisa?, no habría sido más fácil dejárselo a las autoridades de tu mundo, en vez de encargarte tu- Noctis le pregunto, sabiendo que les faltaba algo de información, pero no podía imaginar que.

-En mi mundo Tom ya fue derrotado, y desapareció durante más de diez años- llegados a este punto, no tenía caso seguir ocultando las cosas, sería más fácil contarlo todo para que pudieran entenderlo mejor.

-Su nombre real es Tom Ryddle, pero todos en el mundo mágico lo llaman "El Innombrable" "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado" "Quien-Tú-Sabes" "Voldemort". Nombres estúpidos solo porque temen llamarlo por su nombre, le tienen demasiado miedo- a Harry aun le molestaba mucho la manía del mundo mágico y de los que en el vivían de no llamarlo por su nombre –Hasta donde sé, reunió aliados e inicio una guerra que duro más de diez años. Hasta que al intentar matarme a mí después de matar a mis padres fue destruido- Harry les hizo una seña de que le dejaran hablar –O eso creen muchos magos. Hace dos años, durante el primer curso, lo enfrente, descubriendo que aquel día tan solo perdió su cuerpo-

-Y ahora, gracias a Maléfica, lo ha recuperado- completo Sora.

-Y no cualquier cuerpo, el que tenía cuando estudio hace cincuenta años- eso era algo aun no entendía.

-Recupera fuerza y juventud, menuda mierda- farfullo Noctis.

-Y no podrían hacer nada las fuerzas de tu mundo, es decir, ya hiciste mucho al sobrevivirlo de bebe- Shido se mostró triste, no podía entender como alguien podía querer matar a un bebe.

-¿Con el ministro de magia que hay?- la rabia y la ironía se mezclaron en esa pregunta, recordando muy bien que envió a Hagrid a Azkaban solo por "las dudas".

-Derrotar a Maléfica y a Ryddle, rescatar a Riku y Kairi… os dais cuenta de que solo acumulamos más objetivos- les pregunto Sora inocentemente.

Harry solo rio. Si fueran Ron o Hermione quienes quisieran ayudarle a enfrentar a Tom, estaba bastante seguro de que se habría negado y habría intentado convencerles de que se quedaran a salvo, por otra parte Sora y los demás ya estaban involucrados, en el caso de Sora mucho más que él. Si era sincero consigo mismo, se alegraba de tenerlos ahí.

-Vayamos a Ciudad de Paso para hablar con Cid y que instale los gumi guía- Goofy hablo intentando eliminar el pesado ambiente que había quedado después de escuchar de Tom Ryddle.

-¿Gumis guía? ¿Tenemos más de esos?- pregunto Harry incrédulo.

-Dos, uno que conseguimos en Ciudad de Paso y otro en el País de Nunca Jamás- Harry miro a Shido con dudas. Noctis parpadeo y pregunto.

-¿Cuándo conseguimos esos?- realmente no recordaba haberlos encontrado.

-Después de sellar ambas cerraduras- eso los dejaba aun con más dudas, pero no pareció que nadie quisiese explicar nada, aunque si recordaba que Sora, Donald, Goofy y Shido se habían lanzado contra el suelo después de sellar la del reloj, ¿era por el gumi guía?

-También empieza un torneo en el coliseo, podría ser buena idea intentarlo, para afinar nuestras habilidades- sugirió Donald.

-Cualquier cosa que nos despeje la mente- resolvió Harry, aun dándole vueltas al asunto de gumis guías.

Sora sonrió antes de tomar los mandos. Aún estaba preocupado por Harry, pero al menos no se centrarían tanto en Tom o Maléfica.

* * *

-Y aquí estamos- Sora estiro sus brazos, sintiendo como sus dedos crujían, nada demasiado extraño luego de pasarse casi seis horas encerrados en la nave gumi.

-Huaaaa- Harry se froto sus ojos entreabiertos, soltando un gran bostezo.

-Despierta dormilón- Noctis le golpeo el hombro juguetonamente, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Nunca pensé que te vería diciéndole a alguien que despierte- Noctis se mostró ofendido por lo que Shido había dicho.

-Oye, yo también puedo mantenerme despierto sabes- se quejó molesto.

-Claro, claro- Donald paso a su lado riendo.

Incluso Goofy parecía divertido.

Durante el camino de ida al coliseo, Harry no había hablado mucho, más centrado en dormir que otra cosa. Los demás, aunque preocupados, prefirieron dejarle dormir. No debería haber sido fácil para él, revivir lo que ocurrió cuando era un bebe, aun menos enfrentarse a la realidad de que el asesino de sus padres había vuelto más fuerte que nunca.

Sin embargo ahora parecía mucho más tranquilo, como si lo que ocurrió después de salir del País de Nunca Jamás no fuera sino un sueño lejano.

-Bueno, bueno… Mira quienes han venido- Fil los saludo al verlos, no demasiado sorprendido de que estuvieran allí –Algún día tendréis que decirme como hacéis para venir justo cuando empiezan los torneos-

-Algún día- dijo Sora inocentemente.

-Es la copa Hércules mocosos, no es moco de pavo- les advirtió Fil -¿Seguros de participar?-

-Para eso hemos venido- asintió Shido.

-Pues id desfilando, conocéis las reglas- Fil les despejo el camino a la arena.

* * *

Copa Hércules – Batalla nueve

 _Legión del ocaso_

Gárgola x 10

Sombra x 9

-Hagámoslo divertido- Noctis sonrió locamente, un plan formándose en su cabeza.

-¿Divertido?- pregunto Shido.

Después, y sin casi saber que había pasado, Donald se vio peleando solo contra la "legión del ocaso" mientras los demás estaban en un lado mirando la pelea.

-¿Podrías haber intervenido no?- Donald le grito al grupo que estaba fuera de los límites de la arena, no los iban a descalificar, pero no podrían inmiscuirse en la batalla.

-Así es más divertido. Batalla en solitario, solo que va por turnos. Y el primero te ha tocado- Noctis le deseo suerte después de su discurso. Por alguna extraña razón Donald no lo recibió muy bien.

El pato lo fulmino con la mirada, pero ahora no había nada que pudiese hacer para cambiarlo.

-Solo hay que eliminarlos, ¿verdad?- sujeto fuertemente su báculo sintiendo la magia recorrer su cuerpo.

-¡Electro! ¡Electro! ¡Piro!- las sombras y dos gárgolas cayeron en cuestión de segundos, demasiado fácil para su gusto.

-¡Electro! ¡Electro! ¡Electro!- el gasto de energía mágica era grande, pero el daño también. Ya no quedaba ningún enemigo.

* * *

Copa Hércules – Puesto ocho

 _Vasallos del pavor_

Osado caballero x 8

Pirata volador x 3

Araña de barril x 4

Esta vez fue el turno de Noctis de pelear en solitario, para gran diversión de Donald.

-Un regalito- era la primera vez que lograba crear una granada mágica desde que comenzó el viaje, y el efecto fue bastante bueno, solo quedaban siete osados caballeros, para gran rabia de Donald.

Proyecto Ex Machina y ataco. Primero fue por los de la derecha, atacando a uno con un golpe amplio, para asegurarse de dar a cualquiera que se acercara también. Después de eliminar ese fue por los otros dos, invocando en su lugar la lanza para mantener alejado a los demás.

Con esta elimino a otros dos, dejando solo tres más. Sabiendo lo que debía hacer, invoco el escudo y aplasto a otro, tuvo que darle varios golpes para acabar con él, pero como los otros dos saltaban y atacaban era más fácil prever donde atacarían y esquivarlo en consecuencia.

-Raaaa- con un impresionante arranque de fuerza Noctis elimino a los dos osados caballeros restantes, ganado el combate.

* * *

Copa Hércules – Puesto siete

 _Bucaneros_

Barco de guerra x 2

Pirata x 6

Después de echarlo a suertes fue el turno de Shido

-Kaleidoscope- al inicio de la batalla Shido invoco ambas Sandalphon, y corrió contra los barcos de guerra. Eran más molestos que los piratas, puesto que embestían, disparaban con cañones y lanzaban minas.

Con un potente salto se ubicó sobre uno de los barcos, después fue solo azotar las dos espadas en este hasta eliminarlo, quiso saltar a por el otro, pero ya había alzado vuelo fuera de su alcance. Decidido conformarse con erradicar los piratas.

En cuanto puso un pie en el suelo estos se abalanzaron sobre él, agitando de forma maestra sus armas. Shido fue alcanzado por varios, pero el daño no fue tan alto como podría haber sido.

Cruzo ambas espadas frente a si para eliminar de un plumazo a tres piratas, usando el poder ofensivo de las espadas. Los demás no se quedaron quietos, y le atacaron desde varias direcciones.

-Tch- chasqueando la lengua Shido soltó Haniel y la hizo desaparecer, centrándose únicamente en la original. Si fuese Tohka lo tendría más fácil. Ella tenía una cantidad de poder bruto inmensa, por desgracia el solo tenía técnica.

Sin poder tener ni un descanso detuvo el ataque de un pirata, y después lo pateo para eliminar sus defensas, eso seguido de un tajo rápido elimino otro.

Iba a eliminar al pirata restante, pero el barco embistió y tuvo que hacer maniobras evasivas rodando a un lado. El barco paso zumbando a su lado, y aprovecho para clavar Sandalphon en el sincorazón, cortando todo el cuerpo mientas este pasaba a su lado. El sincorazón se estampo contra la barrera mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía.

El pirata restante intento atacar, pero se encontró con el filo de una espada.

* * *

Copa Hércules – Puesto seis

 _Almas extraviadas_

Gárgola x 8

Osado caballero x 6

-Mi turno- Harry se adelantó sujetando su cara.

-Electro- fue apenas un susurro, dicho en voz baja delante de la vara. Esta fue recorrida por electricidad.

Harry sonrió antes de salir disparado atacando a un osado caballero y saltar en el aire para golpear a una gárgola.

Sin perder tiempo se giró y golpeo con toda su fuerza al osado caballero que le había atacado, deteniéndolo en seco y estrellándolo contra otro, después se coló en el centro de los enemigos y descargo la electricidad en el aire, dañando a todos los enemigos.

Después clavo el extremo en una gárgola y se impulsó para darle un puñetazo a otra. Sabía que no había tenido mucho efecto, pero al menos la había alejado de sí mismo.

Esquivando una esfera azul enviada por una gárgola Harry lanzo un "Hielo" contra varios osados caballeros, acabando con ellos en el acto. Con ellos y con su poder mágico.

Sabiendo que solo quedaban cuatro gárgolas Harry las ataco con toda su fuerza, iniciando un encuentro de resistencia, y aunque recibía golpes llevaba la ventaja… Principalmente porque recuperaba poder mágico a gran velocidad, incluso sufriendo daño. Como si aspirase el poder mágico a mayor velocidad cuando recibía daño.

-¡Cura! ¡Electro!- el encuentro se decidió en ese momento.

* * *

Copa Hércules – Puesto cinco

 _Trufa loca_

Trufa rara x 1

-¿Y que hace esta?- se preguntó Sora observando al nuevo enemigo. Le recordaba a las trufas negras que enfrentaron en el último combate, pero esta llevaba túnica azul y sombrero amarillo.

-Solo atácala y haber que hace- recomendó Donald encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero la trufa parecía más ocupada en saltar que en él. Sosteniendo el harpa de hada, la llave espada que recibió de Peter, Sora le dio un golpe, y fallo. Ignorando las risas tras el dio otro golpe y esta vez acertó. La trufa se alzó en el aire y al caer le miro ofendida, después de retiro.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- les pregunto, pero nadie tenía respuesta para la pregunta.

* * *

Copa Hércules – Puesto cuatro

 _Cloud_

Cloud

-Noctis- el sorteo le ilumino como el afortunado. Él no se veía para nada afortunado.

-Esta es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos- fue el saludo de Cloud al verle entrar en la arena -¿Ellos no vienen?-

-No, esta vez estas solo contra mi- Noctis era muy consciente de que Sora y los demás ya perdieron con él una vez, tendría que esforzarse mucho si quería ganar.

-¿Comenzamos?- Cloud se colocó en posición de combate, Noctis se crujió el cuello nervioso.

-¡Buena suerte!- -¡Tú puedes!- -¡Dalo todo colega!- Noctis sonrió escuchando los ánimos de sus amigos… no podía recordar cuando empezó a considerarlos como tal.

-¡Si, dejádmelo a mí!- esta vez pudo sonreír confiado. Cloud soltó una pequeña risita antes de lanzarse en una estocada.

Tres metro, dos metros, un metro… la gran espada de Cloud atravesó el pecho de Noctis, o eso se podía pensar, cuando estaba a escasos milímetros su cuerpo se volvió de energía azul y se torció esquivando como si nada.

Después no tardo nada en comenzar el ataque, invoco el mandoble y se impulsó para golpearlo con todo lo que tenía.

Ambas espadas chocaron, Cloud detuvo el ataque por poco, pero se le notaba impresionado, no sabía qué clase de magia era la que Noctis había usado. Este no dudo en alejarse al ver que su ataque había fallado, sabía que en combate el mandoble lo volvía demasiado lento, aun con sus poderes.

-Habrá que probar otra cosa- invoco sus dagas y las arrojo a Cloud, este desvió ambas pero Noctis se proyectó y lo ataco con ex machina. En distancias cortas Cloud era devastador, por eso intento no dejarlo atacar con su gran espada vendada.

El rubio estaba bastante sorprendido, por lo que podía ver el chico era mucho más fuerte que en sus primeros combates en el coliseo, eso era ciertamente un alivio.

El combate continuo así un tiempo, con Noctis atacando y lanzando su arsenal para proyectarse y con Cloud rechazándole y haciendo estocadas por toda la arena, todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de los espectadores.

Noctis intercambio la espada por la lanza, probando un enfoque más alejado de la amenaza andante que era su enemigo.

Este supo reconocer el cambio de ritmo, y maldiciendo para sus adentros se alejó. Noctis no era ni de lejos el enemigo más poderoso que había enfrentado, pero la basta cantidad de armas que poseía y su gran manejo sobre ella le hacían peligroso.

Noctis por su parte estaba preocupado, muchas de las armas que había acumulado a lo largo de los años estaban ahora en el suelo, muchas semi-destruidas. Necesitaba un plan y lo necesitaba ya.

Sus opciones no eran muy amplias, y armas con que sorprenderle no le quedaba ninguna. Solo improvisar sobre la marcha, como Harry hacía algunas veces.

-¿Cuántas posibilidades creéis que tenga?- pregunto Sora.

-Si fuese otro enemigo, diría que muchas, pero Cloud…- Shido dejó inconclusa la frase, reconociendo que el rubio era uno de los enemigos más fuertes que habían enfrentado.

-Todo depende de Noctis- Harry sabía que el azar aquí no existía, si Noctis ganaba no sería con fuerza, pues su enemigo tenía mucha más que él, necesitaba tirar de ingenio, algo que en contra de los sincorazón normales no hacía mucha falta.

Ambos contendientes continuaban su batalla, sin preocuparse de lo que los espectadores opinasen de esta.

Noctis volvió a lanzarse, pero Cloud lo alejo con la espada sin miramientos, después este corrió a su alrededor buscando una apertura, cuando pareció encontrarla se preparó para su movimiento.

-¡Acabare esto!- Noctis grito en voz alta, invocando una lanza y arrojándola hacia Cloud, este se lanzó con una estocada y le dio de lleno, mandándolo fuera de la arena, solo que desapareció antes de caer. Se proyectó al lateral de Cloud, donde las primeras dagas que invoco se hallaban.

Invoco el mandoble y con toda su fuerza hizo un ataque lateral giratorio. Quitándole el arma de las manos a Cloud.

-Arf… Arf… Arf- Noctis suspiraba de forma pesada, con la punta del mandoble en el cuello del rubio.

Este pareció considerar la situación antes de decir simplemente "me rindo"

-¡Siiiiiiiii!- Sora y Harry salieron corriendo para felicitarle, ambos impresionados por su desempeño en la batalla.

-¿Qué?- Fil no esperaba sinceramente que el chico lo derrotara solo, pero lo hizo.

Hércules a su lado sonrió orgulloso. Sabía que Cloud podría haber seguido peleando, pero decidió retirarse.

* * *

Copa Hércules – Puesto tres

 _Escuadra Oscura_

Osado caballero x 2

Gárgola x 2

Pirata x 2

Pirata volador x 2

Tras el espectacular combate de Noctis, le llegó el turno a Goofy.

Sus enemigos eran bastante numerosos, pero sin grandes habilidades.

Goofy recurrió a las habilidades que desarrollo durante muchos años usando el escudo como si fuese un bumerán lo lanzo varias veces por el campo de batalla, y cuando lo recibió uso lo que Shido bautizo como "Goofy Tornado" una habilidad que lo hacía girar sobre sí mismo, muy útil pero sufría de visión de túnel las primeras veces que la realizo.

* * *

Copa Hércules – Puesto dos

 _Piratas del aire_

Barco de guerra x 2

Pirata volador x 2

Pirata x 4

Harry dio un paso al frente, mirando a los múltiples piratas que tenía ante él. No estaba realmente asustado, solo… preocupado.

-Comencemos esto- Sonrió alzando su vara -¡Electro! ¡Electro!- el conjuro, no es que le gustase mucho, o más que otro. Es que tenía un área de efecto muy amplia y causaba daños moderados, usándolos en secuencia aumentaba, con lo que se hacía fácil eliminar una gran cantidad rápidamente.

El problema venía con los barcos de guerra, o más específicamente con su manía de volar fuera de rango y arrojar bombas, o minas.

Por fortuna no estaban en el aire siempre, y había veces que cargaban contra él, dado que sabía sincronizarlo bien y saltar en el momento adecuado, podía destrozarlos a base de conjuros con facilidad.

* * *

Copa Hércules – Puesto uno

 _Hérc_

Hércules

Sora y los demás vieron a Hércules caminando hacia la arena.

-¿Quién va?- pregunto Donald.

-Yo- Sora se presentó voluntario.

-¿Alguien más?- Donald miro alrededor del grupo, pero nadie más quería pelear, podían ir todos, pero a estas alturas se sentiría como trampa, sobre todo después de superar todos los combates en individual.

-Bien- Harry no se veía capaz de luchar, no ahora.

-Buena suerte- dijo Noctis espachurrado en las gradas, estaba agotado de su batalla con Cloud.

Tras despedirse de los demás, Sora se acercó a la arena de combate. Hércules ya le esperaba en ella.

Este solo le envió una sonrisa amistosa sin malicia alguna.

-¿Preparados?- Fil miro a ambos contendientes.

-¿Listos?- fuera a de la arena, en las gradas, Harry y los demás se inclinaron sobre sus asientos, todos esperando el combate que se avecinaba.

-¡YA!-

Sora no espero más, usando la llave espada como apoyo se deslizo por el suelo a gran velocidad y se acercó a Hércules a los pocos segundos de pelea.

Pero no sirvió de nada, en contra del aura amarilla de poder que rodeaba su cuerpo, todo ataque era inútil. Ya fuera magia o ataque final, incluso la combinación que descubrió usando contra Garfio, nada funcionaba.

- _Tiene que haber algún modo_ \- Sora huía de Hércules continuamente, no era tan idiota como para enfrentarlo después de que quedara claro que era inútil. No había forma de derrotarlo, no convencionalmente.

-¡Usa la cabeza chico!- escucho el grito de Fil por casualidad, pero decidió poner el consejo en práctica.

-¡Entendido!- Sora le sonrió.

-Que habrá pensado- Hércules tenia curiosidad, y por ello se lanzó contra él.

Claro que lo último que esperaba es que Sora saltara y estrellara su cabeza contra la suya.

-¡Heeeee!- la boca de Fil se abrió al máximo al verlo.

-¡En verdad uso su cabeza…!- Donald estaba muy sorprendido. Los demás no estaban mucho mejor, a todos les pillo por sorpresa.

Por fortuna pareció funcionar, el impacto inesperado lo dejo unos segundos fuera de combate, no es como si Sora necesitara más.

- **¡Ars Arcanum!** \- Sora grito el nombre de la habilidad que uso contra Garfio, iniciando el combo de devastadores golpes que impacto en Hércules de lleno, sin dejarle opción a esquivar o bloquear. Con cada golpe lo alejaba más y más del centro.

Así lo saco de la arena.

La batalla acabo en confusión total, pero algun tiempo despues algo era innegable, Sora había ganado.

-Aun no me creo que usaras el Ars Arcanum solo para echarlo de la arena- habían decidido partir del mundo porque después de que Hércules perdiera en segundos contra Sora Fil decidió que necesitaba entrenar más, mucho más.

-¿Y que querías que hiciese? Os recuerdo que al igual que con Cloud a fuerza no ganamos- Noctis afirmo para confirmar lo dicho, aun le dolían los brazos a fin de cuentas.

-Bueno, bien esta lo que bien acaba- Harry se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia, habían ganado y eso era lo que contaba.

-Ahora a Ciudad de Paso para hablar con Cid- dijo Goofy.

-Va a ser un viaje muy largo- susurro Shido.

* * *

-Parece que habéis encontrado el otro- encontraron a Cid justo donde la última vez, fuera de la orfebrería en el distrito uno -A ver, dámelo. Vale, id a dar una vuelta, tardare en instalarlo-

-¿Estas bien?- Donald pregunto a Sora notándolo alicaído.

-Es que...- este suspiro -¿Cómo podéis estar tan alegres? no hay rastro de vuestro rey. No hay rastro de nadie ¿No estáis preocupados?-

Los chicos se miraron confundidos, ninguno esperaba esas preguntas.

-¡Para nada!- Donald respondió sin dudarlo.

-El rey nos dijo que buscáramos al poseedor de la llave. Ese eres tú. Mientras sigamos juntos, todo saldrá bien-

-Haz caso a Goofy Sora, somos más fuertes cuando estamos juntos- Shido hablo serio, algo poco habitual en él.

-Encontraremos al rey, a Riku, a todo el mundo- Noctis sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

-Solo necesitas confiar en ti mismo, Sora- Harry le hablo serio.

-Confiar...- una palabra en la que nunca había pensado demasiado " _Yo confió en ti_ " fueron las palabras exactas que Kairi le dijo una vez.

* * *

 _Yo confió en ti_

 _Sora abrió los ojos, sin reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Parecía una biblioteca, pero una que nunca había visto, en ella había una agradable anciana sentada en una silla, enfrente una pequeña niña de cabello rojo._

 _-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando había paz, la gente vivía al calor de la luz. Todos amaban la luz. Pero un día empezaron a luchar unos contra otros para acapararla... y la oscuridad creció en su interior. Se extendió y engullo la luz... y los corazones de los que luchaban. Lo cubrió todo, y el mundo desapareció._

 _Pero algunos fragmentos de luz sobrevivieron… en el corazón de los niños. Con esos fragmentos, los niños reconstruyeron el mundo perdido. Y ese es el mundo en el que vivimos. Pero la verdadera luz esta oculta… en la más profunda oscuridad. Por eso los mundos siguen aún dispersos… alejados el uno del otro._

 _Pero algún día se abrirá una puerta a la más profunda oscuridad… y volverá la verdadera luz-_

 _-Presta atención… aun en la más profunda oscuridad, siempre habrá una luz que te guie. Ten fe en la luz y la oscuridad nunca te derrotara. Tu corazón brillara con su poder y ahuyentara las sombras… ¿Lo entiendes, Kairi?-_

 _-¡Kairi?- pero la anciana había desaparecido, sin levantarse, sin moverse, solo había desaparecido._

 _Con el tiempo, todo desapareció en la luz._

* * *

-¿He?- sora miro a su alrededor confuso, para confusión de los demás.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Goofy con curiosidad.

-Yo... no estoy seguro- Sora estaba confuso, ¿Que había sido eso? acaso, ¿Kairi lo había llamado? -¿De que hablabais?-

-Harry decía que deberíamos ir a ver a Merlín mientras Cid instala el bloque gumi- Sora reconoció que tenían razón, era mejor que estar aquí parado de todas formas.

* * *

Y hasta aquí la copa Hércules, aunque en principio me daba pereza hacerla, después al repasar unas cosas me die cuenta de que tenía que hacerla, ya que de todos modos tenían que volver ha hablar con Cid, por lo que aprovecho y meto la copa y el mundo del libro.

No sé cuándo colgare el siguiente, pero no creo que sea mañana, tres capítulos en tres días seguidos ya es mucho…

Un saludo.


	14. Bosque de los Cien Acres

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem o recuerdo_ "

- **Nombre de Técnica** -

* * *

La marcha al estudio del mago no fue especialmente rápida, más silenciosa que otra cosa. Los heartless que les salían al paso no representaban ya amenaza alguna, no después de las batallas en el País de Nunca Jamás y la copa Hércules.

Llegaron con relativa facilidad al estudio del mago, donde se reunieron con Merlín y el Hada Madrina. Pero no habían ido hasta ahí para hablar con ellos, sino para examinar el libro, asique con presteza se dirigieron a este y los cuatro, Donald y Goofy prefirieron quedarse con Merlín, se colocaron frente al libro, llevando las paginas arrancadas.

Lo siguiente que supieron es que el mundo que los rodeaba había cambiado de tamaño, haciéndose mucho más pequeño. Ahora se hallaban sobre el libro, en la página central, sobre una paginas llenas de dibujos.

-¿Estamos en el libro?- interrogo Shido a los otros tres, estos luciendo tan confusos como él.

-Bastante seguro de que si- respondió Noctis.

-No puedo creerme que me pase otra vez- Harry maldijo incrédulo, ¿cuantas posibilidades había?

-¿Ya has estado en un libro?- pregunto Sora estupefacto.

-Sí, durante el segundo curso-

-¿Y cómo acabo eso?- Noctis estaba bastante divertido.

-Atravesé el cuaderno con el colmillo de una serpiente gigante-

-No debí preguntar- se lamentó Noctis.

-Haber, prestadme atención- Shido llamo su atención –Una pradera solitaria ¿Hechas un vistazo?-

Los otros tres le miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Es lo que pone- rodo los ojos divertido.

-Haaaaaa, vale, vale- Sora se tranquilizó, su amigo no se había vuelto loco.

-¿Y bien?- insistió -¿Echamos un vistazo?-

-¿Que podemos perder?- Noctis se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-Te sorprendería- susurro Harry, recordando el diario de Tom. Si el libro había estado en manos de Merlín por años, no podía ser peligroso, ¿verdad?

* * *

El claro de un bosque, rodeado de árboles y con un radiante sol, en un día claramente soleado. Eso fue lo que vieron al entrar en la "pradera solitaria". Eso y a un pequeño oso amarillo sentado sobre un tronco.

-Piensa, piensa. Piensa, piensa- el pequeño oso no dejaba de rascarse la cabeza y susurrar lo mismo.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa?- Sora se acercó curioso.

-Nada. Solo pensaba- respondió el oso.

-¿En qué?- pregunto Noctis.

-Pensaba en cómo decir adiós a Pooh-

-¿Pooh?-

-¿Sí?- el oso miro a Shido.

-Espera. ¿Tú eres Pooh?- de un salto el castaño quedo sentado en el árbol al lado del oso.

-Sí, soy Winnie the Pooh. Mejor solo Pooh. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-

-Soy Sora-

-Yo Shido-

-Me llamo Harry-

-Noctis-

-Hola, Sora, Shido, Harry y Noctis, ¿habéis venido también a despediros de Pooh?-

-¿Despedirnos?- pregunto Harry incrédulo -¿Por qué?-

-¡Si acabamos de conocerte!- exclamo Sora confuso.

-Porque se han ido todos- explico el oso Pooh.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Sora.

-Bueno, todos vivíamos en el Bosque de los Cien Acres... y paseábamos... o jugábamos con palitos. Yo comía miel todos los días. ¡Ahora me conformaría con un poquito! Pero ahora se han ido todos. Todos mis amigos y mi árbol de miel favorito. Se marcharían mientras yo estaba dormido, creo... ¿quién sabe? Quizá me acabe marchando yo también. Me pregunto, ¿cómo me despido de mí mismo? Piensa, piensa, piensa- pero su tripa le interrumpió, sonando fuertemente -Empieza a sonarme la tripita-

Sora le observo marchar triste.

-Estoy confuso- Shido le daba vueltas, pero no entendía que estaba pasando aquí.

-Sus amigos se han marchado, eso es por las hojas arrancadas, pero… si las hemos devuelto, ¿por qué no han regresado?- pregunto Harry al aire.

-¿Cada hoja arrancada era un individuo? Si es así, estos deberían haber vuelto-

-No necesariamente- respondió Noctis a Sora –Si eran como Pooh, debería haber un lugar por cada hoja arrancad-

-Entonces salgamos de esta hoja y miremos el libro, si tienes razón debería haber aparecido otra-

La forma de salir consistía en dejar el prado, después de salir de los límites y entrar al bosque aparecieron otra vez en el libro, a tamaño reducido. El único cambio fue un nuevo dibujo, de una casa en el tronco de un árbol, el libro daba la inscripción: "Una casa con un extraño letrero en la puerta ¿Echas un vistazo?"

La respuesta fue sí.

Un gran árbol al lado del camino, con una casa construida en su tronco, enfrente una hoguera apagada. Después de que Harry encendiera la hoguera ingresaron en la casa, encontrándose con el pequeño oso comiendo miel.

-¡Cielos! No queda más miel- o tal vez no comiera miel -Si volviera el árbol de la miel podría comer hasta hartarme-

-Pooh- Sora miro al pequeño oso triste.

-¿A dónde ha ido?- Harry se sorprendió cuando el oso desapareció delante de ellos.

Sora y Shido rápidamente salieron afuera a buscar al oso, pero no hallaron ningún rastro de él.

-A ver si lo adivino: quieres saber qué pasará después- Noctis giro la cabeza hacia la voz tan rápido que pudo haberse roto el cuello. Ahí, junto a la hoguera, había un búho.

-Solo lo sabréis si usáis las hojas arrancadas, y por lo que puedo ver las tenéis todas-

-¿Qué tienen que ver las hojas arrancadas con Pooh?- le pregunto Sora al búho.

-Todo, este libro relata una historia, en esas páginas está narrada, cambia las paginas cambia la historia, y a la inversa cambia la historia cambia las páginas- Harry tuvo un déjà vu recordando al gato Risón –Para restaurar el libro debéis restaurar las paginas, así restaurareis la historia-

-Eso es todo un galimatías- le dijo Noctis.

El búho solo lo miro antes de salir volando.

-Lo restauramos ¿No?-

-Tampoco es que podamos hacer nada mas ahora Shido, no hasta que Cid instale los gumi guías-

-Aun no me creo que consiguiéramos dos y yo no me enterara- Harry se cruzó de brazos, aun dándole vueltas.

-Simplemente dejad de hablar y vamos a buscar la siguiente historia- Sora les riño mucho más adelante de ellos.

-¡Espéranos!- Noctis y los demás le alcanzaron al poco tiempo, todos saliendo de la casa de regreso al libro.

"Un árbol alto y peculiar, lleno de abejas ¿Echas un vistazo?"

-Abejas- Noctis se estremeció.

-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto Sora incrédulo.

-Miedo no, eso nunca. Lo que tengo es asco, odio los bichos-

-¿Qué clase de infancia tuviste?- Shido lo miro curioso.

-Las arañas es entendible- sobre todo después de conocer a Aragog.

-Lo ves, no es tan extraño-

Sora solo rodo los ojos entrando en la nueva hoja. Los demás aun discutiendo sobre bichos le siguieron.

El lugar era un enorme árbol plagado de colmenas, con un pequeño estanque detrás.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿Qu... qu... qué puedo hacer? Estoy solo- Sora les hizo una señal para que se fijaran en el pequeño animal rosa que caminaba sobre sus dos pies -¿Pooh? ¿Pooh? ¿Dónde estás? Soy yo, Piglet-

Pero debió asustarse mucho al verles pues salió corriendo antes de que pudieran decirle nada.

-¿Tanto miedo damos?- se preguntó Sora casi ofendido.

-El pequeñín no levanta un palmo del suelo, vistos desde su perspectiva…- Harry dejo inconclusa la frase, pero ya sabían a que se referían.

-Busquémosle anda-

Sora camino hacia el arbusto, el pequeño no se había escondido muy bien, pero como huía cada vez que se acercaban a Noctis le toco ir por detrás mientras el pequeño estaba centrado en ellos.

-¡Oh, cielos! Yo so... solo estaba... No importa. Lo siento-

Sora sonrió gentilmente agachándose -No te asustes. Buscas a Pooh, ¿verdad?-

-¿Conoces a Pooh?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Todos lo conocemos- respondió Noctis por Sora.

-Verás... tengo algo para él. ¡Debo dárselo a Pooh enseguida! ¡Ah, Pooh!-

El oso del que hablaban se acechaba a paso lento olisqueando el aire, justo a tiempo.

-Huele a algo delicioso... ¡algo así como miel!- Pooh miro el árbol con emoción infantil en sus ojos.

-¡Pooh!- el pequeño rosado se acercó a su amigo contento.

-Hola, Piglet, ¿qué tal estás?-

-Me alegro de verte. Pensé que te habías ido. Te he traído lo que me pediste- lo que Pooh había pedido, era un globo.

-Gracias, Piglet. Ahora por fin podré comer miel-

-¿De verdad? ¿Pe... pe... pero cómo?-

-El globo me llevará volando hasta donde está la miel-

-Pe... Pero, ¿no se enfadarán las abejas si les quitas su miel?-

-Restaurar la historia- les susurro Shido -Para eso estamos nosotros aquí, Piglet. Le ayudaremos a espantar a las abejas-

-¿Lo haríais?- Pooh pregunto complacido.

-¿Lo haremos?- Noctis pregunto blanco.

-Lo haremos- Sora respondió, a ambos.

-Es tu especialidad, con tu capacidad para proyectarte te sería fácil, pero…- Noctis no necesito que dijeran más, ciertamente era el que más fácil lo tenía.

Mirar a la carita de Pooh y dijo abiertamente que no era muy complicado, por lo que después de una charla con Búho, quien llego para aconsejarles, Noctis ya estaba sobre las ramas esperando a que Pooh empezara a subir.

Y así lo hizo, el globo comenzó a levantarlo en el aire y Noctis vigilo con aire crítico las colmenas, atento hasta al más mínimo movimiento.

Cuando Pooh comenzó a comer miel del primer agujero las abejas salieron, Noctis invoco la espada y lanzo varios tajos contra los grupos de abejas, ahuyentándolas.

Así ambos, Pooh y Noctis, continuaron subiendo más y más en el árbol, al final Pooh estaba en el agujero más alto del árbol inflándose a miel, mientras Noctis ahuyentaba a todas las abejas que se le acercaban.

-Me dejaría la piel por un poco de miel-

-La hoja arrancada se ha convertido en una piedra- Noctis les informo a los demás devuelta al exterior, en el libro.

-¿Sera como la de Simba?- pregunto Sora.

-Es posible- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Apareció la siguiente historia- les informo Shido en voz alta –"Un extenso campo de hortalizas. ¿Echas un vistazo?"-

-Sí que es un campo de hortalizas- comento Harry viendo el campo sembrado atravesado por un rio.

-Se, pero yo no diría "extenso", más bien "pequeño"-

-Eso que importa Noctis, busquemos a Pooh-

-Aye- Noctis siguió a Shido sin oponer resistencia.

Y lo encontraron, a él y a Piglet en la parte de atrás de la casa.

-¿Qué contáis caracolas?- Harry les saludo de buen humor, este mundo le estaba gustando mucho, ningún sincorazón a la vista.

-La casa de Conejo también ha vuelto, pero parece que Conejo todavía no... Pooh ha llamado varias veces, pero la casa dice que no hay nadie-

-¿La casa dice?- inquirió Shido.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- pregunto Pooh.

-Así es. ¡Nadie!- la casa le respondió.

-Vamos a hablar con la casa- Sora tiro de los tres -Vamos a entrar- anuncio abriendo la puerta.

- _Al menos lo ha dicho_ \- pensó Harry cuando era arrastrado al interior.

Por el otro lado, Pooh seguía hablando con la casa.

-Si no hay nadie, ¿quién me está contestando? Esta es la casa de Conejo... ¿no será Conejo quien me contesta?- Pooh se metió a gatas por el agujero que había en la pared.

-¡No, Conejo no está aquí! ¡Aquí no hay nadie!-

Al final todos se encontraron en el interior, junto con un conejo amarillo.

-Vaya, P... Pooh. Qué agradable sorpresa... También me alegro de verte a ti, Piglet, y a...- Conejo se giró hacia los chicos de la entrada, pero no los reconoció -¿Son nuevos amigos? P... Pooh, lo siento, pero... de momento estoy sin miel- Pooh hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, oliendo la miel.

-¿No huele a miel, chicos?- Pooh les pregunto inocentemente.

Era una encrucijada, por una parte podían señalar el bote de miel escondido y por el otro podían fingir ignorancia. La respuesta la dio la tripa de Pooh.

-¿No es eso miel?- pregunto Noctis señalando un bote oculto en el techo.

-¿Mi... Miel? ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta ahí arriba? ¿Quieres un poco, Pooh? No te sientas obligado- Harry sintió un poco de pena por Conejo, por otra parte a Pooh le sonaba el estómago. Era obvia la solución más coherente.

-Oh, gracias, Conejo. Tomaré, encantado, un poquito. Tengo bastante hambre Pero para el miedo e impotencia de Conejo, un poco se convirtió en todo el tarro.

-Me alegra haber encontrado a Conejo y un poco de miel- el oso siguió comiendo ignorante de la cara de abatimiento de Conejo.

-Creo que esto cuenta como "Restaurar la historia" vamos a la siguiente hoja- Shido les hizo una seña para que salieran de la casa y partir a la siguiente historia, pero Piglet les llamo pidiendo ayuda antes de que pudieran salir.

La urgencia era Pooh, atrapado en el agujero de la pared incapaz de entrar o salir.

-¡Oh, que lata! ¡Atrapado de nuevo! ¡Si antes entré por este agujero! ¿Habrá encogido?-

-¡Eso le pasa por comer mucha miel! ¡Si Pooh no adelgaza, mi casa quedará atascada para siempre!- se lamentó Conejo.

-Vamos por fuera, Noctis, Harry, quedaos y empujad cuando digamos- Shido se llevó a rastras a Sora fuera de la casa.

Tras dar la vuelta a la casa encontraron a Pooh atrapado en el agujero.

-¿Cómo voy a comer miel si estoy atrapado?- les dijo lamentándose -A la hora de comer podrías traerme un tarro de miel-

-Si hombre, y te quedas hay ya para toda la vida- desde el interior les llego la voz de Noctis, Sora rio por lo bajo para no ofender al oso.

-¡No habrá miel hasta que te desatasques!- Conejo llego gritando en pánico -¡Si Pooh no adelgaza, mi casa quedará atascada para siempre! Si pudiéramos hacer algo. ¡Ya sé! ¡Con un poco de zumo de zanahoria bastara Tengo plantadas zanahorias al otro lado del arroyo ¡El zumo de zanahoria es el secreto para hacer que Pooh adelgace!-

-Y cuando adelgace será más fácil tirar de él- entendió Sora.

-Sí, ahora solo hay que…. ¡Oh, no!- Conejo salió corriendo hacia el arroyo.

A lo lejos, más allá del huerto, venia saltando un extraño animal, parecía un tigre, pero saltaba sobre su cola, aparte del color naranja.

Salto innumerables veces mientras venia hacia ellos, destrozando el puente por el camino, para terminar derribando a Sora de un salto, sonriendo encantado.

-¡Hola! ¡ME llamo Tigger! T-I, doble G, E-R. ¡Así se escribe! ¡Bueno! ¡No creo haberos visto antes!-

-Hola, Tigger, acabas de saltar sobre mi nuevo amigo Sora. Los demás son mis nuevos amigos Harry, Shido y Noctis-

-Oye, Pooh, ¿qué haces ahí metido? ¿Es un nuevo ejercicio? Saltar es mucho más divertido-

-¿Por qué saltas tanto, Tigger?- Sora se incorporó limpiándose el traje de arena y polvo.

-¿Cómo? Saltar es lo que mejor hacemos los tiggers. Hablando de saltar, mi zona de saltos ha desaparecido. Así que esta será mi nueva zona de saltos-

-¡Y destruirá mis hortalizas!- Conejo miro impotente como Tigger saltaba y saltaba por todo el lugar -Y si no le damos zumo de zanahoria, estará atascado para siempre-

-Solo hay que evitar que salte, ¿verdad?- Shido sonrió, eso le sería muy fácil.

-¡Si! ¡Por favor, mantened a Tigger alejado de mis zanahorias!-

-Lo hare en un momento- Shido se remango e ingreso al campo de hortalizas.

-¡Haniel!- la escoba de Natsumi estaba en sus manos en segundos -Kaleidoscope- en un momento Tigger se quedó sin cola.

-¡Waaaaaaa!- Tigger grito de pánico al caer al suelo, su equilibrio se había roto, y para su horror tardo poco en saber por qué -¡Mi colaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-Si te portas bien te la devolveré después de que saquemos a Pooh- Tigger miro a Shido con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Shido se removió incomodo, sintiéndose como un villano, pero solo serían unos pocos minutos, no sería demasiado malo, ¿verdad?

-Me pondré a hacer zumo de calabaza- Conejo se apresuró a hacerlo también por Tigger, nunca lo había visto tan desanimado.

-Cuando termines ve a la casa, Noctis y Harry están esperando dentro- Conejo afirmo y ellos dos se fueron a ver a Pooh.

Después de eso solo fue sacar a Pooh con cuidado para que no saliera volando.

-Historia reescrita-

-Vamos a la siguiente-

Salieron de la página, obteniendo un trozo de mitrilo, y fueron a la siguiente, cuya descripción rezaba: "Un columpio cuelga de un gran árbol. ¿Echas un vistazo?"

Cuando llegaron vieron que Pooh y Piglet ya estaban allí. Ambos inclinados sobre el puente viendo algo en el rio. O hablando con ello.

-¡Vaya, parece Igor! Hola, Igor, si eres tú-

-Hola, Pooh. Sí, soy yo. ¿Podéis sacarme de aquí? Si no es mucha molestia… claro que no hace falta si no queréis…-

-No es molestia- Harry y Sora saltaron al rio y lo sacaron a cuestas.

-Gracias, Pooh. Gracias a todos. ¿Sabéis? Flotando por ahí me parecía que faltaba algo. Y todavía falta algo-

Piglet parecía tener ya la respuesta -¡Ha desaparecido la cola de Igor!-

-¿Eso es lo que falta? A ver... Sí, la he perdido otra vez. ¿Dónde estará? No es gran cosa, pero me siento bastante unido a ella. Pero por qué nadie ha de querer buscarla. Casi seguro que no la encuentren...-

-Chicos, ¿por qué no buscamos todos la cola de Igor?-

-Igor, ¿Dónde vives?- Harry le pregunto para tener referencias, un lugar donde empezar a buscar.

-Allí- Igor señalo con la cabeza una pila de troncos unidos entre sí para formar una caseta muy rustica.

Harry se acercó a examinar bien la casa, hallando fácil una extremidad gris con un lazo rosa. Harry se imaginó que era la cola, por lo que la extrajo con cuidado.

-¿Mmm? eso me resulta familiar...- Igor se acercó para ver el objeto que Harry llevaba en la mano.

-¿Qué tal queda?- Pooh pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ya está- Harry se incorporó después de colocarla en el lugar más exacto, según su perspectiva.

Igor ladeo su cabeza para ver su cola, este se meneaba de un lado para otro -No es una gran cola, pero es mía. Gracias a todos-

-¡Ojalá pudiésemos dejar el bosque de los cien acres como estaba!-

Sora le sonrió a Pooh, ellos estaban aquí para hacer exactamente eso.

La hoja se convirtió esta vez en un pergamino, ilusionando a los chicos.

-Para potenciar el conjuro Paro- los ojos de Harry brillaban al leerlo, eso iba a ser grande.

La nueva hoja se convirtió esta vez en un dibujo de un claro con algunas tinajas, la inscripción decía: "Un claro en el bosque, lleno de tocones ¿Echas un vistazo?"

-Vamos- Sora lidero al grupo entrando en la hoja, esta los condujo hacia un claro en mitad del bosque, en el centro había una gran tinaja, y a su alrededor había multitud de tocones de distintos tamaños.

-¡Bienvenidos amigos! ¡Aquí está mi zona de saltos! ¡Podemos saltar aquí todo el día!- Tigger les saludo cuando llegaron, se hallaba saltando sobre un columpio de madera, al otro lado había un canguro pequeño, con un suéter azul.

-¡No hay nada mejor que saltar!- les dijo entre salto y salto.

-¿Queréis saltar vosotros? ¡Es muy "díver"!-

Sora se adelantó sonriendo.

-¡Claro!-

-¡Saltad hacia aquí, por favor!- Tigger y el pequeño canguro, Rito, saltaron hacia un tocón situado cerca de la entrada del claro.

-¡Bienvenidos al Tigger saltarín!- el tigger daba saltos emocionado -¡Observad como salto y seguid mi camino! -Comencemos con un pequeño calentamiento-

Tigger y Rito saltaron sobre cuatro tocones en un recorrido hasta la otra punta del claro.

Sora fue el primero en saltar, hizo el recorrido exacto. Harry fue el siguiente y al final no pudo alcanzar el final y cayo. Shido y Noctis no tuvieron problema.

-¡Perfecto! Jojojojo- Tigger les felicito regresando al tocón.

-Segundo recorrido y ¡la cosa se complica!-

Saltar al tocón de enfrente, retroceder al de al lado, regresar al del comienzo, atravesar cuatro tocones, retroceder uno y avanzar al final.

Sora memorizo cada uno de los saltos y lo completo sin problemas, pero Noctis se equivocó al retroceder en el último tocón y fue descalificado, al final solo quedaban dos.

Sora y Shido chocaron las cinco, ambos sonrientes, a cierta distancia Noctis y Harry parecían estar recogiendo unos frutos rojos, luego les preguntarían de qué iba eso.

-¡Lo estáis haciendo "tiggerifico"! ahora el ultimo- Y así Tigger salto.

Los ojos de Sora y Shido se abrieron al máximo al ver a Tigger usar el columpio para llegar a las ramas de un árbol, desde ahí salto haciendo el primer recorrido.

Shido trago saliva al verlo. Los ojos de Sora brillaban.

-Voy primero- Shido salto al columpio y después se perdió entre las ramas del árbol, poco después cayo, pero cayó sobre la tierra, no salto lo suficiente.

Sora rio nervoso al verlo, debería tener cuidado al saltar al suelo.

Tomando varias respiraciones el chico salto al columpio, de ahí gracias a rito al árbol, con cuidado cayó sobre el tocón y ya llego al extremo contrario del claro.

-¡Siiiii!- Sora celebraba saltando junto a Tigger y Rito mientras Shido se acercó a los chicos que hablaban con Búho.

-¿Qué hacéis?-

-Recoger estos frutos- Harry le mostro un fruto rojo claro, casi rosa.

-Hay varios en el lugar y Búho los quiere-

-Así es jóvenes, y por las molestias- Búho les entrego una materia oscura.

-Nos queda uno, ¿te apuntas?- Shido sonrió.

-¡Se te da muy bien saltar, Sora! ¿Verdad, Rito?- Tigger había regresado ya al tocón donde Sora hablo con él.

-¡Creo que está listo para uno grande, Tigger!- El pequeño estaba emocionado, y el brillo de los retos apareció en los ojos de Sora.

-¡Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo!- Tigger sonrió ante el desafío, era hora de ver que tan bueno era Sora realmente.

-Dale- Sora sonrió confiado.

-Aquí traemos los proyectiles- Harry y Noctis se acercaron con varios frutos, nueces.

-¿Chicos?- la sonrisa maligna de esos dos no auguraba nada nuevo.

-Tiggerifico- Tigger salto al interior de a tinaja.

-Por aquí, señor- y ahora Shido se unía, que estaban tramando.

Acabo en el gran tocón central, enfrente de la enorme tinaja.

-¿Y ahora?- Sora miro a su alrededor, pero nadie contesto, solo fue golpeado con una de las nueces en la cabeza –Auch-

-Devuélvelas y rompe la tinaja- Sora escucho atentamente a Tigger, entendiendo que debía hacer.

-Y supongo que no puedo caer-

La respuesta de Tigger fue lanzar una nuez.

Sora salto en el aire y la golpeo con fuerza. La tinaja se sacudió pero no salió ninguna grieta.

Al caer en el tocón sonrió confiadamente.

Salto y golpeo las nueces seis veces más, y a la séptima dio el salto más alto que pudo y ataco al poco de que Tigger la lanzara. La tinaja se rompió en el acto.

-Jujujuju- Tigger saltaba a su alrededor feliz.

-Bien echo- Shido y Noctis le felicitaron.

-Bueno, ya he recogido el ultimo fruto raro- Harry se acercaba a ellos con un extraño mineral verde, lo reconocieron fácil, era Orichalcum.

-Aquí ya hemos terminado pues-

-Sí, vayamos a la siguiente historia- Sora y os chicos se despidieron y salieron de la hoja, esta se convirtió en un objeto, esta vez en un pedazo de mitrilo.

La última página tenía la inscripción "Un camino lodoso donde parece fácil perderse. ¿Echas un vistazo?"

Al entrar se encontraron en el bosque, en una zona con una pequeña arboleda rodeada de lodo, Pooh estaba aquí, dando vueltas.

-¿Qué haces, Pooh?- pregunto Sora cuando se acercaron.

-¡Silencio, o se marcharan!-

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-Los que se han llevado a los demás, ¿veis sus huellas?- por el tamaño y la forma, era posible que las huellas fueran de Pooh, pero este siguió hablando antes de que pudieran decirlo –Íbamos todos juntos para no perdernos otra vez... y entonces vi unas huellas que había que seguir. Y lo hice-

-Pooh- Shido negó cariosamente con la cabeza.

-De repente, todos habían desaparecido. ¡Se los habrán llevado los malos!-

-Te ayudaremos a encontrarlos- Sora prefirió no decir que las huellas eran suyas.

El primero al que encontraron fue Igor, oculto en el interior de la arboleda.

-Bien pues, quedaos aquí los dos y nosotros buscaremos a todos- les dijo Harry.

-Sí, si os perdéis los malos os separaran otra vez- Noctis sonrió de medio lado.

-Vale- Pooh sonrió –Yo cuidare de Igor-

-Bien pues, como lo hacemos-

-Fácil, yo veo a Rito, lo recojo y lo traigo hasta aquí, ¿a quién veis vosotros?- Shido les dio la solución fácil.

Harry no necesito mirar mucho a su alrededor –Conejo-

Sora dijo simplemente "Tigger"

-Yo voy por Búho- resolvió Noctis.

-Después buscamos a Piglet- prometió Shido.

Así se separaron.

Shido bordeo la arboleda y quedo frente a una raíz, encima de ella estaba Rito.

-Rito, ¿puedes saltar?- el pequeño canguro pareció muy contento de verle.

-¡Si!-

Harry se dirigió a la pared de roca con algunos agujeros.

-¡Conejo! ¡Conejo!- Después de que le llamara un par de veces este salió -¿Estas bien?-

Conejo asintió aliviado –Bien pues, sígueme-

Sora salto sobre el pozo y uso el impulso del aire para llegar al tronco, interceptando a Tigger.

-Sígueme saltando- dio un salto con voltereta y cayó en el suelo, con un grito de júbilo Tigger le siguió.

Noctis tuvo especial mente cuidado al arrojar su arma, logrando que esta cayera en horizontal en la hierba al lado de búho, después fue solo proyectarse.

-Es un buen truco ese que tienes ahí- Le dijo, sonando impresionado.

Noctis iba a bajar, pero se fijó en algo que había en el agujero del árbol, algo pequeño y rosa.

-¿Piglet?-

-¡Noctis! ¡No sé dónde estamos!- Piglet hablo con voz asustada.

-No te preocupes, ven conmigo, te ayudare a volver a casa, palabra de príncipe- Noctis le hablo tranquilo, intentando transmitirle el mismo sentimiento.

Con esto ya estaban todos, ahora solo era regresar.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre el bosque de los cien acres, y en la colina del columpio estaban todos reunidos.

-Me alegro de que estemos juntos de nuevo. No sabía qué hacer cuando estaba solo-

-Piglet, tienes que ser valiente-

-¿Tú no te sentías solo?-

-¿Solo? ¿Bromeas? ¡Soy un tigger! Lo más genial de ser un tigger es que soy el único- eso no les parecía algo genial, o algo que celebrar, pero Tigger no parecía muy preocupado por eso, por lo que sería mejor dejarlo correr -Pero sí, admito que los amigos son muy divertidos-

Sora y los chicos estaban sonriendo, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente, era algo de lo que no habían podido disfrutar mucho desde que todo comenzó.

-Piensa, piensa, piensa-

-Oye, Pooh, ¿en qué piensas ahora?- Sora le pregunto al pequeño oso.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en... en... en qué pensar- Sora le miro, pero al apartar la mirada se encontró con la de los demás, había llegado la hora...

-Bueno... Es hora de que nos marchemos- Sora no quería marcharse, este era el mejor mundo en el que habían estado, o al menos el más tranquilo, no quería irse.

-Chicos, ¿adónde vais?- Piglet les pregunto.

-A buscar a nuestros amigos. Nos están esperando- Shido se levantó a disgusto, por una parte le gustaría quedarse aquí, pero sabía que no podían hacerlo, había demasiadas cosas que aún tenían que hacer.

-Volved a saltar por aquí cuando queráis- Tigger los miro sonriente, sin saltar, algo raro en él.

-¡Espero que encontréis a vuestros amigos!- Piglet les deseo suerte, Noctis le sonrió agradecido.

-Es hora...- Harry suspiro, tendrían que ver como volver.

Así los chicos saltaron desde la colina, preparándose para la marcha.

-Esperad- Sora levanto el puño en alto, a modo de despedida.

-Sora, chicos, no lo olvidéis... Siempre estaremos aquí. Si queréis visitarnos, claro-

-Contad con ello- les grito Noctis.

-La próxima vez, vendremos con todos nuestros amigos, ¡es una promesa!- Shido alzo el brazo en alto, sabía que a las chicas les encantaría estar aquí, en especial a Yoshino y a Tohka.

-Sí, y haremos una fiesta para celebrarlo- Harry sonrió, deseando volver, a pesar de que aun ni habían salido.

Pooh y los demás solo les miraron animados, esperando ya por esa reunión.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos se encontraron sobre un techo conocido, habían regresado al estudio del mago.

-Ya habéis vuelto- Donald les saludo, sentado en el suelo del estudio.

Sora asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y? ¿Algún poder misterioso?- Merlín les pregunto curioso.

-No, nada más lejos, más bien una nueva determinación, ¿verdad?- Harry sonrió a los demás.

-Si. Hay cosas que tenemos que hacer, y desde luego también hay aquellas que debemos proteger- Noctis hablo, serio como pocas veces de lo que podía recordar –Y ese libro es una de ellas-

-Ajia- Goofy lo noto, ahora parecían más decididos, como si tuvieran más motivos para detener a Maléfica –Cid paso por aquí, la nave esta lista-

-¡Bien, en marcha al nuevo mundo!- Sora alzo el brazo en el aire.

-¡En marcha!- Todos le siguieron, rumbo a la nave gumi, rumbo hacia Bastión Hueco rumbo a enfrentar a Maléfica y a Tom.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el mundo de Winnie the Pooh, aunque el mundo es uno de mis favoritos, escribirlo ha sido más difícil de lo que parecía, dado que todo son mini juegos.

El siguiente es, obviamente, Hollow Bastion. De ahí, si no me equivoco solo le quedaran siete capítulos a la historia, después tengo planes para hacer Chain of Memories.

Un saludo.


	15. Bastión Hueco (1)

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem o recuerdo_ "

- **Nombre de Técnica** -

He reescrito y modificado algunas partes del capítulo, para hacerlo más fácil de leer y quitar algunos errores.

* * *

El viaje en la nave gumi estuvo plagado de silencio, sin que ninguno dijera nada, escuchando los motores de la nave gumi y los disparos de los cañones y láseres. Todo ello en el largo camino hacia el Bastión Hueco. Primero fueron al País de Nunca Jamás, después Sora puso rumbo al mundo que el gumi guía les indicaba, sabiendo ya que este sería el Bastión Hueco. La ruta no fue fácil, en el camino a ese mundo enfrentaron más naves sincorazón que en ninguna otra ruta, y las barreras gumi que lo protegían estaban en muy buen estado. Pero nada dura para siempre, y a bordo de la nave había tres expertos pilotos, Donald, Sora y Noctis. Entre los tres pudieron llevar la nave a través de las hordas de sincorazón hasta llegar al destino, un castillo con el símbolo de los sincorazón, rodeado de grandes catacumbas llenas de agua.

En un destello de luz el grupo se encontró en el suelo, en el nivel más bajo de unas aguas trepadoras.

-¡Caramba, mirad eso!- Goofy les señalo hacia delante.

-Es más impresionante desde aquí- Harry parecía asombrado.

-Conozco este sitio...- Sora miro, completamente seguro de ello.

Ante ellos se extendían multitud de fragmentos de roca flotando, otras grandes plataformas estaban fijas, suspendidas en el aire, todo ello en un gran valle rodeado de agua que trepaba por las paredes para unirse al océano que los rodeaba. A lo lejos brillaba un inmenso castillo de torres retorcidas y colores desgastados, con un inmenso símbolo sincorazón mostrado orgullosamente en el centro.

-¿Eh? Qué extraño-

-¿De qué me suena?- Sora estaba confuso, el nunca había estado aquí, sin embargo la nostalgia por el recuerdo le había dominado por completo, mientras un sentimiento cálido surgía en su corazón -Siento calor en mi interior, justo aquí-

-¿No será que tienes hambre?- pregunto Donald

-No creo- negó Noctis.

-¡Lo digo en serio!- espeto Sora.

Shido lo miro confuso, pero Harry ya empezaba a sospechar que era, que podía ser. Un rugido lejano rompió todas las cavilaciones del grupo.

-¡Vamos!-

Sora salto a la primera roca, y después continuo por las demás. Harry y Shido lo siguieron de cerca, después los demás. Acercándose más y más a al castillo, y a Riku, que estaba parado enfrente de una gran bestia humanoide.

-Sin nave, y sin ayuda de los sincorazón... ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-

-Sencillamente, tuve fe. Nada más- Su voz era grave y profunda, pero amable -Mi mundo cayó en la oscuridad y me arrebataron a Bella. Prometí que la encontraría de nuevo a cualquier precio. Confiaba en hallarla. Y aquí estoy. ¡Tiene que estar aquí! ¡La recuperaré!-

-Llévatela, si puedes- Riku abrió sus brazos en un claro desafío.

La bestia rugió de rabia y se lanzó a por él, pero Riku lo esquivo y contrataco con su espada. Este fue empujado lejos, y al no poder sostenerse en pie cayó al suelo, Riku iba a avanzar hacia él, pero Sora se lo impidió.

-Así que por fin has llegado- su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo -Ya era hora, te esperaba. Siempre hemos sido rivales. Siempre uno desafiando al otro-

-Riku...-

-Pero todo acaba aquí. No puede haber dos elegidos-

-¿De qué hablas?- Sora le miro confuso.

-De que la llave espada elija... ¡a su verdadero maestro!- Sora sintió como si algo desapareciera, como si algo le dejara.

-¿Que?-

La llave espada, el primer llavero que Sora utilizo apareció en manos de Riku.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos incrédulos.

-Maléfica tenía razón. Tú no podrías salvar a Kairi. Es...-

-Tu tampoco- le interrumpió Harry -Da igual cuanto lo intentes, la oscuridad no la salvara. La oscuridad jamás salvara a alguien-

-¿Que sabrás tú?- Riku le miro arrogantemente -Solo el elegido puede abrir la puerta secreta... y cambiar el mundo-

-Destruirlo, querrás decir- Shido lo miro furioso.

-¡Pero es imposible! ¿Cómo puede ser?- Sora miraba su mano incrédulo, no importaba cuanto intentara invocar la llave espada, esta no respondía -¡He sido yo quien ha llegado hasta aquí luchando con la llave espada!-

-Tú eras un simple recadero, pero tu misión acabo. Ten, juega al héroe con esto- Riku le lanzo una espada de madera, pero Noctis la atrapo antes de que cayera.

-No lo era. Sora no era un recadero y tú no eres el elegido- Noctis le miro serio y tranquilo, apuntándole con la espada de madera, sin ninguna duda de lo que decía.

-¿Goofy, recuerdas las órdenes del rey?- Donald pregunto a Goofy, inseguro.

-Bueno, sé que debemos ir tras la llave y todo eso, pero no abandonare a Sora- Sora le miro estupefacto, sabía que las ordenes de su rey eran lo más importante para ambos -Cómo Noctis ha dicho Sora no era un recadero, es el elegido, no me caben dudas de eso-

-Goofy...- Sora le miro inmensamente agradecido.

-Pues ya puede ponerse las pilas, no hace un buen trabajo si le roban la llave espada- Donald no se arrepintió de su decisión en ese momento. Habían pasado por demasiado juntos como para abandonarle ahora, Noctis tenía razón, Sora era el elegido. Riku se retiró siendo observado por el grupo, peri ninguno hizo ademan por seguirlo.

La bestia se arrastraba en dirección al castillo. Sora corrió hacia él, preocupado.

-No te muevas. Estás herido-

-¿Por qué... has venido aquí?- Sora no tenía dudas de la respuesta a la pregunta -Yo he venido a luchar por Bella. Aunque estoy solo, lucharé. No me iré sin ella. Por eso estoy aquí-

-¡Cura!- La luz verde cubrió completamente el cuerpo de Bestia, sus heridas curándose y cerrándose a gran velocidad. Harry se acercó a él sonriente -No estás solo. Puede que no hayamos venido por la misma persona, pero eso no quita que no podamos ayudarnos-

-No sé cuántos son y me da igual- Shido se adelantó crujiéndose el cuello, ahora estaba completamente determinado -No podrán con nosotros-

-No es tu arma, elegido- Noctis se acercó a Sora completamente serio, llevando una espada -Pero servirá como reemplazo hasta que recuperes la llave espada-

Sora miro el arma en manos del príncipe antes de cogerla, siempre había usado la llave espada o una espada de madera, pero esta se sentía más pesada que esas dos.

-Nosotros tampoco nos rendiremos, tenemos asuntos que atender con Maléfica, y hay alguien muy importante aquí a quien debo salvar-

Bestia les miro agradecido antes de soltar un gran rugido, su significado era simple "vamos".

Saltando sobre la plataforma de roca, después sobre el arco, de ahí a otra plataforma y después a la última plataforma de roca antes del castillo.

Era un simple pedazo de roca con una columna y unas escaleras hacia otra, en este había un teleférico de forma circular, unido a una línea rosa que dirigía al castillo mediante energía azul.

El viaje en teleférico no fue especialmente largo, durando unos pocos minutos. Cuando termino estaban en el castillo, en un largo pasillo que dirigía a una gran puerta robusta, que estaba cerrada. Los sincorazón estaban en todas partes, los más comunes eran las sombras, pero también había unas extrañas esferas negras que aparecían y desaparecían en humo negro.

Sora rápidamente noto la diferencia de pelear con la llave espada a pelear sin ella, los sincorazón duraban muchísimo más y era más difícil combatirlos, eso solo hizo que admirara más a sus amigos, durante todo este tiempo los habían enfrentado con armas normales. Eran simplemente alucinantes.

Esta vez todos pelearon completamente en serio, estaban en la base enemiga y aquí los sincorazón eran más fuertes que en ningún otro lugar, las sombras, antiguamente simples molestias eran ahora tan fuertes que les podían poner en aprietos si peleaban contra más de tres o cuatro, y lo peor eran las esferas negras, tenían muchísima fuerza y una resistencia anormal.

Tras una dura batalla se acercaron a la puerta del fondo, pero estaba completamente cerrada, por lo que retrocedieron y probaron el camino de la izquierda. La valla metálica que les impedía el paso se abrió sin resistencia cuando se acercaron, por lo que continuaron sin mirar atrás.

Como no aparecieron más enemigos continuaron sin pausa hasta el final, llegando a una parada de teleférico, pero sin importarles esperar a este simplemente saltaron al vacío, viendo como el paisaje cambiaba rápidamente mientras descendían a toda velocidad.

Poco tiempo después llegaron al nivel inferior, una parte del castillo inundada y plagada de rocas, a vista derecha se veía una entrada al interior, pero primero debían liquidar a las esferas negras que aparecieron. Pero aún más extraño que enfrentar a esas esferas era hacerlo sobre el agua, pues aun a pesar de sentir sus pies húmedos no se hundían en el agua, se quedaban en la superficie, como si hubiese un muro bajo sus pies, aunque no eran capaces de ver nada.

-Llamadlos bola oscura- les pidió Pepito observando a los enemigos que flotaban cerca de ellos.

Bien pues, las múltiples bolas oscuras que aparecieron estaban por todo el lugar, y los atacaban amparándose en la oscuridad.

-¡Electro! ¡Piro! ¡Hielo! ¡Aero! ¡Gravedad! ¡Paro!- Harry no sabía lo agotador que podía llegar a ser lanzar tantos hechizos seguidos, pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

-¡Piro! ¡Hielo! ¡Gravedad! ¡Piro! ¡Gravedad! ¡Hielo!- Donald también parecía curioso por descubrir cuantos hechizos era capaz de usar antes de quedarse sin poder mágico.

Noctis solo invocaba todo el arsenal en orden aleatorio, no limitándose a una sola arma, sino usando todas las que tenía a su disposición, con una lanza atacaba a los que lo rodeaban, después la cambiaba a un mandoble y lanzaba devastadores ataque, después con el escudo detenía los ataques y los dejaba atontados, lo cambiaba por dagas y atacaba más, después lo cambiaba por su espada y eliminaba a los que quedasen. Repetía el proceso infinidad de veces cambiando el orden.

Shido había abandonado las sutilezas y ahora empleaba ambas espadas en contra de todo lo que se movía, combinándolo con el hielo de Zadkiel causaba estragos entre las bolas oscuras, mientras no dejaba de soltar tajos a todo lo que se movía, siempre en movimiento, siempre peleando.

Goofy empleaba todas las técnicas habidas y por haber con el escudo: tornado, lanzamiento, deslizamiento, golpe en carga, embestida. Cualquier método era efectivo para eliminar bolas oscuras.

Bestia simplemente atacaba con las garras, tosco pero muy efectivo. Las destrozaba con pocos ataques, por lo que su fuerza debía ser tremenda y descomunal.

Sora por su parte atacaba en todas direcciones, encadenando combos aunque fallara, siempre con el objetico de matar antes de ser asesinado.

Hacia tiempo que esto no era una broma. Conforme viajaban por los mundos y peleaban contra Maléfica y sus secuaces se enfrentaron infinidad de veces a los sincorazón, y sabían que estos podían hacer algo mucho peor que matarlos, les robaban el corazón y los convertían en sus iguales. Pero eso era si los dejaban, y viendo que de la docena y media de bolas oscuras ya no quedaba ninguna era obvio que no lo permitirían.

-¿La esfera de aire?- pregunto Shido.

-Esfera de aire- confirmo Sora.

Las esferas de aire eran grandes formaciones de oxigeno lo bastante grandes para permitirles entrar dentro, y lo mejor es que estas se dirijan al fondo del agua, permitiéndoles entrar a los acueductos del castillo.

-Un callejón sin salida- Noctis miraba a su alrededor, aparte de un cofre no había nada más aquí, solo muros.

-Ruaaagh- Bestia soltó un rugido y cargo contra un muro, destruyéndolo en segundos.

-O puedes hacer eso- le dijo Donald a Bestia.

Sora recogió un anillo piro del cofre, un simple accesorio que aumentaba la resistencia elemental al fuego.

-Otro cofre- Goofy señalo a un cofre ubicado sobre una plataforma a nivel alto en el acueducto.

Sora congelo la esfera de aire y miro en su interior, encontrando materia oscura.

-¡Sigamos!- Sora salto a la esfera, llegando al suelo y avanzando por el único camino posible.

Los demás tomaron la misma ruta y pronto estaban en otra sección.

Era una sala enorme llena de muros corredizos, a un lado había una celda con unas rejillas.

-¡Hay alguien!- les grito Goofy.

-¡Bestia, por favor!- este respondió al llamado de Sora destruyendo la puerta de la celda. Los múltiples fragmentos llovieron en el interior, pero ninguno le dio a la chica que estaba dentro.

Para decepción de Sora no era Kairi.

-¿Alguno la conoce?- todos negaron con la cabeza mirando a la chica.

Esta tenía largo cabello rubio atado en algunas trenzas, llevaba un simple vestido blanco y unas sandalias.

Donald y Shido trataron de despertarla, pero no respondía.

-¿También habrá perdido su corazón?- pregunto Sora, recordando lo que ocurrió con Kairi.

-Puede ser- respondió Noctis.

-Sea como sea, no podemos dejarla aquí- Shido tenía razón, el problema era que tampoco podían exactamente llevarla con ellos.

-Este lugar esta infestado de sincorazón, sería más seguro llevarla con nosotros, al menos hasta que encontremos un lugar seguro- Harry sabía que eso los retrasaría, pero no podían dejarla aquí.

-Eso lo resuelve- dijo Sora –Ayudadme, ya que ahora soy el más débil cargare con ella-

Noctis cogió a la inconsciente chica y la coloco en la espalda de Sora.

-Sera difícil y más lento moverme así, así que habrá que reducir un poco el paso- pidió –Y probablemente necesitare algo más de ayuda a partir de ahora-

-Eso déjamelo a mí- Bestia soltó un gruñido gutural que algunos consideraron una sonrisa. Bestia había estado seguro de que nunca podría rescatar a Bella si peleaba solo, pero ahora no estaba solo, y sabía que lo conseguiría, con su ayuda.

Después de asegurar a la chica en la espalda de Sora el equipo retrocedió y fue por la derecha.

Había una gran sala llena de muros corredizos e interruptores en paredes.

-Auguro un dolor de cabeza- dijo Harry con expresión seria.

-Eso lo auguramos todos- replico Noctis.

-Bien, pulsemos el primero- Shido hizo exactamente eso. El muro del fondo cambio de posición.

Avanzaron y activaron el siguiente interruptor, abriendo un camino y dejándolos encerrados. Donald activo el interruptor que se había quedado libre y otro muro se movió, revelando otro interruptor. Goofy pulso el nuevo y se abrió otro muro metálico, revelando una esfera de oxigeno flotando con suaves movimientos.

-¿Ya está?- pregunto Harry sorprendido –Esperaba mayor dificultad-

Sora se encogió de hombros con cuidado para no dejar caer a la chica, no le molestaba mucho que hubiera sido fácil, por ahora solo quería seguir avanzando. En la nueva habitación había un interruptor más y una plataforma, no demasiado difícil predecir qué ocurriría.

-Todos a bordo- Noctis se acercó al interruptor, después de verificar que todos estuvieran en posición arrojo una daga y acciono el interruptor. Proyectándose quedo sentado con las piernas colgando.

En el nivel superior había otro interruptor, este custodiado por un sincorazón. Este era distinto, parecía mucho más fuerte de lo normal. Tenía piel azul y una armadura. Portaba un gran escudo con el rostro de una bestia negra grabado en él.

-Raaaaa- bestia cargo contra él, pero el sincorazón bloqueo su ataque hábilmente con el escudo, dejándolo indefenso. La boca de la bestia del escudo soltó varios mordiscos y termino con una esfera de fuego.

El cuerpo de Bestia fue empujado brutalmente hasta que choco con el fondo.

-¡Mierda!- Shido invoco Sandalphon y Haniel adelantándose para atacar, pero al igual que con Bestia todos los ataques acababan detenidos sin esfuerzo.

-¡Es como los grandullones!- Noctis se proyectó a su espalda y ataco varias veces con el mandoble. Eso funciono hasta que se giró violentamente atacando con el escudo, dándole de lleno.

Noctis retrocedió varios pasos, pero ahora el defensor le daba la espalda a la mayor amenaza. Con una explosión su cuerpo se desvaneció. Por lo que Noctis podía decir habían atacado todos a la vez, y eso fue claramente demasiado.

Después de que el defensor cayera se tomaron un momento para respirar.

-Esa cosa ha sido un auténtico petardo- se quejó Noctis.

-Fuera no habríamos tenido tantos problemas, entre estas cuatro paredes…-

Harry sabía que Shido tenía razón, pero ahora no iba a decírselo, se acercó y pulso el interruptor. Cuando estuvieran más tranquilos podría hacerlo.

-Ha sonado como que se ha abierto una puerta- dijo Goofy –Volvamos a la entrada principal-

Desandar el camino andado no fue tan sencillo, no con el puzle de interruptores. Por suerte pronto estaban de nuevo en la superficie, viendo la luz del sol, y a las bolas oscuras. Esta vez Sora se escondió mientras los demás acababan con todos, sabía perfectamente que cargando con la chica no podía arriesgarse a ser herido. Después de unos minutos los chicos acabaron con todos y llamaron al teleférico.

Una vez arriba se repitió la historia, sombras, bolas oscuras y un defensor. Tardaron un buen rato, pero finalmente el grupo llego ante la puerta.

-Riku está detrás- Sora no sabía explicar cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía.

-Espera- este se giró hacia Bestia, pero este le giro y recogió gentilmente a la chica.

-Te espera una batalla muy dura por delante, estate preparado- Sora miro seriamente a la bestia, sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Gracias- Y así abrieron las puertas y entraron.

* * *

Maléfica avanzo complacida, en los cristales a su alrededor reposaban las seis princesas, encerrada en una capsula morada flotando a poco del suelo estaba Kairi.

Tom se hallaba sentado en las escaleras, esperando con impaciencia lo que vendría ahora. Maléfica llego a su lado y extendió sendos brazos -¡Oh, corazones puros! ¡Mostradme la cerradura!-

La energía rosa surgió delante del pecho de cada princesa, todos esos haces de luz se juntaron sobre Kairi y apuntaron a una gran puerta de energía con forma del símbolo de los sincorazón. Maléfica sonrió complacida al verlo, estaba más cerca de su objetivo, Tom por su parte solo tenía una intención al estar allí, derrotar al chico que marco su final hace ya tantos años. Esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

Sora y el grupo llegaron a un gran salón recorrido por columnas, con una fuente en forma de cabeza de león.

-No bajéis la guardia. Están cerca, puedo sentirlo ¿estáis listos?- les pregunto Bestia.

Sora afirmo avanzando sin miedo, completamente determinado. Harry, Shido, Noctis, Donald y Goofy le siguieron de cerca. Un enorme rugido los hizo girarse, pero solo vieron la puerta cerrándose, con Bestia al otro lado.

-Vete mientras puedas- Sora se giró hacia Riku, su mejor y más antiguo amigo, este estaba parado detrás de la fuente.

-No, no sin Kairi- Sora le hablo con tranquilidad, estaba más calmado de lo que esperaba, tanto que incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo.

-La oscuridad te destruirá- sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras el único de los presentes que parecía devorado por la oscuridad era Riku, si no lo había tragado ya… vestía un traje rojo y azul en sustitución de su vestimenta habitual. Este era mayormente azul oscuro, salvo la zona del pecho que tenía un color más claro, sus antebrazos estaban teñidos de rojo. Alrededor de su cintura tenía una falda blanca hecha jirones.

-Solo tú serás destruido por la oscuridad- le dijo Harry.

-A este ritmo, esta te consumirá- intervino Shido.

-La oscuridad puede destruir mi cuerpo, pero mi corazón seguirá con mis amigos. ¡Nunca morirá!- Sora le hablo sonriendo.

-¿Ah, sí?... ¡Ya lo veremos!- Riku le disparo un proyectil de oscuridad pura, pero Sora no se movió ni un centímetro. Al contrario, antes de que el proyectil pudiera darle fue detenido por un enorme mandoble.

-¿De verdad crees que Sora desaparecerá?- Noctis le pregunto burlón, sosteniendo el mandoble.

Riku los miro, todos estaban preparados para defender a Sora, no dudando ni un momento.

-¿Traicionareis las ordenes de vuestro rey?- les pregunto a Donald y Goofy.

-¡De eso nada! Pero tampoco voy a traicionar a Sora; es un gran amigo. ¡Después de lo que hemos pasado juntos!- Goofy hablo alto y claro, y los chicos sonrieron al oírle, Sora lo miro incrédulo, pero profundamente agradecido.

-Goofy...- ni siquiera sabía que decir.

-Ya sabéis... Uno para todos y todos para uno- Donald estaba sonriendo.

-No te libraras de ninguno de nosotros, Sora- Shido le sonrió.

-Gracias, de verdad... Donald, Goofy, Noctis, Harry, Shido-

-¿Cómo vas a luchar sin un arma?- pregunto Riku.

-Ahora sé que no necesito la llave espada. Tengo un arma mejor: mi corazón-

-¿Tu corazón?- se mofo Riku -¿De qué te servirá algo tan débil?-

-Aunque mi corazón sea débil, no está solo. Ha crecido con cada experiencia... y cada nuevo amigo. Yo soy parte de sus corazones y ellos son parte del mío. Y si piensan en mí de vez en cuando... Si no me olvidan... nuestros corazones serán uno. No necesito un arma ¡Mis amigos son mi poder!- Sora termino su discurso entrando en posición de combate, sosteniendo la espada de Noctis.

Pero no continuo siendo la espada que el príncipe le presto mucho tiempo, en un destello de luz esta se convirtió una vez más en la llave espada, en el llavero principal, la cadena del reino.

-Tch- Riku alzo su propia llave espada, preparándose para la batalla.

Riku se lanzó a por Sora, pero Shido le intercepto con las dos Sandalphon.

Las espadas chocaron y multitud de chispas aparecieron, pero ninguna espada retrocedió. Fue el propio Shido quien retrocedió al ser superado en fuerza por Riku, la sangre voló cuando el corte apareció en su pecho, pero pronto este comenzó a ser lamido por las llamas. Riku se giró para atacarle y acabar con él, pero Sora apareció a su lado, este le lanzo varios ataques, pero Riku solo los ignoro y continúo su asalto. Vario hechizos volaban por el lugar, todos en dirección a Riku. Este los esquivo y ataco a Goofy, este se defendió como pudo, pero Riku era más rápido, por lo que el asalto termino en él recibiendo daño hasta que Noctis le ataco para alejarlo de Goofy.

Todo eso paso en el lapso de pocos segundos. Ambos extremos se miraron, todos esperando a la reanudación de la pelea. Por un lado Riku solo, por el otro Sora y los demás. Ellos eran más, pero Riku era superior en fuerza.

La batalla se reanudo en un momento, Riku se lanzó en una carga de gran fuerza, pero Sora y Shido lo bloquearon y Noctis y Goofy atacaron al peliblanco al mismo tiempo, causándole varias heridas.

Riku dio un gran salto para salir de la mala posición, pero al caer se encontró a Harry y Donald, ambos en cada lado suyo con poderosas magias preparadas para actuar.

-¡Piro! ¡Hielo! ¡Electro!-

-¡Electro! ¡Hielo! ¡Piro!-

Las sucesiones de hechizos no se detenían, y Riku estaba en el centro del objetivo.

Su cuerpo fue golpeado por las múltiples magias varias veces antes de que pudiera atacar a Harry para interrumpir el bombardeo.

-Haa- deslizo su hoja por el rostro de Harry, dejando un filo hilo de sangre en su mejilla, lo había esquivado por poco. Riku no tuvo oportunidad de continuar con su ataque pues Sora y Shido llegaron planeando desde el aire para alejarlo del chico.

- _No sabía que podían hacer eso_ \- al igual que no sabía que Noctis podía proyectarse desde el aire sin necesidad de armas.

Los tres le rodearon y atacaron con sus armas, en una ola de ataques que Riku detenía y bloqueaba a duras penas. Este se alejó, pero tuvo que esquivar el tornado de Goofy y los hechizos de Harry. Riku chasqueo la lengua mirando a su alrededor. Por un lado estaban Harry y Goofy, por el otro Shido y Sora, en el otro Donald y Noctis.

Por muy arrogante que pudiese llegar a ser, sabía perfectamente que estaba en desventaja, lo único que podría hacerle ganar ahora sería un milagro. Pero aun con ese conocimiento Riku no dio su brazo a torcer. Tenía que ganar. DEBIA GANAR.

Riku se lanzó sin pensar en contra de Sora, este bloque el ataque con uno propio y después siguió atacándole encadenado ataque tras ataque, aunque estos fallaran, como un auténtico maestro de combos. El golpe final fue una devastadora guillotina descendiente. Después de que Riku saliera volando Shido y Noctis fueron a su encuentro, ambos con espadas en mano.

Riku les hizo frente con su velocidad, pero esta estaba descendiendo, parecía como si perdiera fuelle. Eso claramente lo aprovecharon para abrumarlo y pronto Riku no tuvo más opción que retirarse.

-Ha sido un aumento temporal de poder- comprendió Harry –Ha obtenido un gran poder, pero no dura mucho-

Riku le miro maldiciendo, era cierto, obtenía un gran poder pero no duraba mucho. Riku se lanzó contra los magos con furia, pero Sora le salió al paso y bloque sus ataques, contratacando y terminando con un devastador aturdidor. Riku no tuvo más opción que alejarse, aun con mayor razón cuando el traje sincorazón desapareció junto con sus nuevos poderes. Riku les miró con furia antes de salir corriendo.

-Tu corazón ha ganado esta batalla- Bestia regreso a la sala.

Sora asintió.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- Donald se refería a la chica que se hallaba sobre la espalda de Bestia.

-Bien- después de todos los trotes que estaban dando tendrían que repasar eso, pero por ahora era fácil de aceptar.

-Sigámosle- Sora se adelantó persiguiendo al chico de pelo blanco, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada con el símbolo de los sincorazón.

-Es imposible seguir por aquí- informo.

-Habrá que buscar otro camino entonces- sugirió Noctis.

-Por aquí- Bestia se había acercado a una puerta.

Esta les condujo a una enorme biblioteca llena de cientos de libros. Pero el camino estaba bloqueado, los estantes les impedían el paso.

-¿Khama vol. 8?- Shido recogió del suelo un libro rojo.

-Encaja aquí, es el que falta- Harry le señalo una pila de libros rojos con un agujero en medio, cuando Shido introdujo el libro en el interior el estante se desplazó abriendo paso.

-Útil- comento Harry, eso sería útil en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-Hay atrás hay un hueco con un libro amarillo- les dijo Goofy.

-Pues busquémoslo- sugirió Noctis.

-¿Qué?- Shido y Donald se giraron para mirar a Sora, este miraba a su alrededor impresionado.

-Yo he estado aquí antes… En un sueño- susurro.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Harry curioso.

-Fue en Traverse Town, cuando entregamos a Cid el gumi guía, soñé con este lugar, con Kairi cuando era niña… su abuela le contaba una historia- relato Sora.

-¿Una historia?- pregunto Shido -¿La recuerdas?-

-Sí, era: _Hace mucho tiempo, cuando había paz, la gente vivía al calor de la luz. Todos amaban la luz. Pero un día empezaron a luchar unos contra otros para acapararla... y la oscuridad creció en su interior. Se extendió y engullo la luz... y los corazones de los que luchaban. Lo cubrió todo, y el mundo desapareció. Pero algunos fragmentos de luz sobrevivieron… en el corazón de los niños. Con esos fragmentos, los niños reconstruyeron el mundo perdido. Y ese es el mundo en el que vivimos. Pero la verdadera luz esta oculta… en la más profunda oscuridad. Por eso los mundos siguen aún dispersos… alejados el uno del otro. Pero algún día se abrirá una puerta a la más profunda oscuridad… y volverá la verdadera luz_ _\- Sora término de relatar la historia, notando como todos le miraban sorprendidos._

-Eso es…- Noctis estaba sin palabras.

-Vaya…- Shido no sabía muy bien que decir.

Pero Harry tenía la mente a cien, dándose cuenta de algunas cosas, la primera y más importante, era que esa historia contaba la existencia de muchos mundos, algo que no muchos sabían. Aun peor, si la historia era cierta originalmente todos los mundos eran uno. De ser cierta, ¿Quiénes eran los que luchaban? ¿Y a que se refería con "verdadera luz"? ¿Eso significaba que los mundos se unificarían una vez esta "luz" fuera hallada? Había demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas. Y la parte de la "puerta"…

-Esa historia me ha hecho pensar, sabemos que Maléfica busca una "puerta", ¿es posible que sea la misma _"_ _puerta a la más profunda oscuridad" de la que habla el cuento?- les pregunto._

 _-El que Maléfica busque una puerta a la más profunda oscuridad no me gusta- dijo Shido._

 _-Ajia, no son buenas noticias para nosotros-_

-¿Y qué pasa con la parte de "volverá la verdadera luz"?- pregunto Sora.

-¡Chicos, base enemiga! ¿Recordáis?- Donald les llamo la atención – si Maléfica busca o no esa "puerta a la más profunda oscuridad" ahora carece de sentido, no si la encontramos y detenemos-

-Cierto, continuemos-

-¡Esperad!- Harry los detuvo antes de que alguien diera algún paso.

-Sora, ¿cómo desapareció Kairi de la isla?-

-¿Eh?- Sora miro a Harry sin entender a qué venia la pregunta.

-No pienses, responde-

-Recuerdo que fui a la cueva de la isla, donde estaba la cerradura abierta, allí estaba Kairi, pero antes de que pudiera cogerla desapareció-

-¿Entro en contacto contigo?- le pregunto.

-Si- confirmo Sora.

-Harry, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Shido preocupado.

Noctis no decía nada, entendiendo a donde iba lo que Harry implicaba.

-Insinúas que el corazón de Kairi esta… ¿dentro de Sora?- le pregunto a Harry.

-Eso creo- respondió Harry con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-El corazón de Kairi esta… ¿dentro de mí?- repitió Sora incrédulo.

-Eso explicaría por qué en Ciudad de Paso y en el estudio del mago la viste, o cómo pudiste ver sus recuerdos-

Sora miro a Harry impresionado, nunca se había preguntado por qué pudo ver ese recuerdo, o porque había visto a Kairi en algunas ocasiones antes de descubrir que había perdido el corazón.

-Claro que esto es solo una teoría, una hipótesis si lo prefieres. Es posible que el corazón de Kairi este realmente en tu interior, o que tengas una conexión con ella, no lo sé- Harry termino diciéndole.

-Si el corazón de Kairi está dentro de mí, ¿Cómo se lo devuelvo?- le pregunto. Harry se encogió de hombros, no teniendo respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Aquí no lo descubriremos, primero hay que detener a Maléfica y Tom, hacer entrar en razón a Riku y recuperar a Kairi, y salir de este mundo, después ya miraremos lo de su corazón- la observación de Noctis era válida, este no era el mejor lugar para detenerse a pensar demasiado en esos asuntos.

-Encontremos esos libros y avancemos- asevero Donald.

El libro amarillo lo encontraron en el piso superior, junto con uno naranja llamado "Theon vol. 6".

Este encajaba en un estante que había cerca de la puerta al gran salón, y su efecto fue revelar un pulsador rojo oculto tras la estantería.

"Clank"

La puerta del segundo piso de la biblioteca se abrió. Estaban en el segundo piso del gran salón. En el centro había una plataforma colgando de ocho cadenas de energía azul con un fuego en su centro, sobre un pedestal, a su alrededor dos placas verticales con el símbolo del rayo. Colocadas en el anillo sobre el gran salón, de forma circular había varias estatuas de monstruos con dos velas a cada lado, algunas estatuas y dos jarrones.

-Vale, enciende las velas, eso debería hacer algo- le indico Harry a Donald –Yo investigare lo del rayo, vosotros examinad las estatuas-

Y Así el grupo se dividió. Donald encendió las velas e hizo que el fuego central se apagara revelando en su interior un fragmento. Bestia empujo algunos pedestales al suelo y en uno de ellos hallo otro fragmento. Noctis movió los pedestales y revelando otro fragmentos más. Y finalmente Shido destruyo las tinajas logrando que la estatua de la fuente volviera a funcionar escupiendo otro fragmento.

Volvieron al salón y dejaron los fragmentos en su lugar, en la puerta, uno verde, uno azul y dos rosas. La puerta se deslizo en su lugar y ellos continuaron.

* * *

Riku continuaba corriendo, con su ente plagada de preguntas sin respuesta, aun siendo incapaz de aceptar su derrota.

-¿Por qué?... Era mía...-

-Recuérdalo. El corazón fuerte y sincero obtiene la llave espada- Riku se giró para ver a un hombre en una túnica marrón plagada de cadenas y rodeado de energía azul.

-¡Quieres decir que mi corazón es más débil que el suyo!- replico Riku enfadado.

-En ese instante lo fue- respondió tranquilamente -Sin embargo, puedes hacerte más fuerte. No has mostrado temor al pasar por la puerta a la oscuridad. No te aterrorizaba. Sumérgete en la oscuridad, y tu corazón se hará aún más fuerte-

-¿Qué debo hacer?- cuestiono Riku.

-Es realmente fácil. Ábrete a la oscuridad. Eso es todo. Deja que tu corazón, tu ser, se conviertan en oscuridad-

Riku cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que el individuo ante él había dicho… "abrir su ser a la oscuridad" ¿eso significaba que solo tenía que aceptar la oscuridad de su interior? Si eso le permitía derrotar a Sora y salvar a Kairi lo haría, nada podría detenerlo.

-Hmm- el individuo permaneció en silencio viendo como la oscuridad emanaba de Riku, rodeándolo.

* * *

Donald salió volando hasta impactar con el muro. Noctis continúo haciendo auralis para atacar a los sincorazón en el aire, los demás esperaban en tierra a que los atacaran para eliminarlos. No era la mejor estrategia, pero en contra de los Wyverns era lo que tenían. Wyvern, un poderoso sincorazón volador similar a los dragones, no escupían fuego, para su fortuna, pero su resistencia y poder los volvían más peligrosos que mucho de estos.

Después de cruzar la puerta y darse un viaje en balde en un teleférico volvían a estar en el camino correcto, pero esta vez tenían que coger un enorme teleférico para cruzar al otro extremo del castillo, algo pelín difícil si los enemigos que aparecían estaban sobre todo en el aire. Estuvieron peleando un tiempo hasta que pudieron eliminarlos a todos, teniendo que actuar todos y cada uno de ellos para alejarlo de la chica inconsciente que Bestia protegia. Y después procedieron a llamar al teleférico.

Este era como uno normal y corriente, pero diez veces más grande. Por suerte llego al otro lado sin problemas, cruzando el inmenso símbolo sincorazón frontal, este era incluso más impresionante de cerca.

Al desembarcar se encontraron en el otro lado, en una plataforma del castillo. Aquí no había nada más que un arma para la nave gumi. Descendieron las escaleras del lateral y entraron en otra para de teleférico. Sin nada de interés subieron en dos grupos y salieron dirigiéndose al muro del emblema. Nada había aquí salvo un cofre y otra esfera de teleférico. Una subida más.

Esta vez sí estaban en una zona con multitud de enemigos, sombras, bolas oscuras, wyverns, defensores, y un nuevo tipo, brujo.

-¡Piro!- Harry probo a usar la magia con el nuevo tipo, pero demostró ser inútil, solo la fuerza servía con ellos -¡Cambio!-

Podía enfrentarlo, sí, pero prefería luchar con quienes fueran débiles a la magia elemental dado que esta era su especialidad. En su lugar se dedicó a lanzar conjuros electro para eliminar a cuantos más enemigos posibles. Shido empleaba ambas espadas para eliminar bolas oscuras, era difícil porque pegaban con mucha fuerza pero algo podía hacer. Noctis usaba auralis para lidiar con los wyverns. Mientras bestia peleaba con cuidado por la chica. Habían hablado de dejarla en la biblioteca dado que parecía un lugar seguro, pero decidieron llevársela por que no sabían que podía pasar mas adelante.

Sora examino la parada de teleférico, pero esta causo un desplazamiento en uno de los muros. Este descendió.

-Crucemos al otro lado- Sora entro en la parada de teleféricos. Noctis lo siguió de cerca, y casi vio las estrellas cuando varias bolas negras le atacaron a la vez surgiendo a su lado.

-¿Están en modo fuerte o qué?- se quejó rompiendo una poción.

Si lo estaban o no, nunca lo supieron, los eliminaron antes de que pudieran ser una amenaza mayor. Al salir estaban al otro lado, y podían ver la esfera que les abriría camino, el problema eran los enemigos, pero no serían un problema mucho tiempo, solo su cantidad significaba una dificultad, volviendo caótico el campo de batalla con tantos tipos distintos. El único punto bueno era que no había ningún defensor.

Después de descender el muro lo usaron para apoyarse y dirigirse a la siguiente ubicación, la "capilla".

* * *

Riku estaba al final del castillo, en la última habitación, enfrente de una inmensa puerta con el símbolo de los sincorazón, a su lado estaban Maléfica y Tom.

-Bueno, veo que por fin ha aparecido el camino- Riku hablo con Maléfica y Tom con una extraña voz, como si hablaran dos personas en vez de una.

-Sí. La Cerradura de la oscuridad- respondió Maléfica.

-Si la abres, los sincorazón inundarán el mundo- aviso Riku.

-¿Qué más me da? La oscuridad no tiene poder sobre mí- replico la bruja.

-La usaremos para dominar todos los mundos- dijo Tom con una expresión complacida.

-Vaya confianza- dijo Riku sin parecer nada molesto por las ambiciones de los brujos ante él.

Este extendió la mano y convoco una llave espada, esta apareció en un destello negro, su forma era similar a la cadena del reino pero mucho más tétrica, su color base era negro, con el mango rojo. Maléfica la observo complacida, hasta que noto algo.

-¡Imposible! ¡Si todas las princesas están aquí!- Maléfica lo comprendió.

-Ella es la causa- Tom miro a Kairi con silenciosa ira, estaban muy cerca.

-Al no tener corazón, su poder está bloqueado-

Los tres escucharon los muros deslizándose incluso desde su ubicación.

-Han llegado los bufones del rey- expreso Maléfica con desagrado.

-Nos encargaremos de ellos- Tom acaricio su varita, uno de sus mayores objetivos era liquidar a ese niñato que se atrevió a humillarlo, y ahora parecía que había venido justo para ello.

-Quédate aquí y vigila a las princesas- ordeno Maléfica.

Riku solo sonrió conforme viendo marchar a ambos, la energía azul emanando su cuerpo.

* * *

Sora y los demás se miraron mientras avanzaban por la capilla, todos alerta ante presencia enemiga. Pero nadie salió para impedirles el paso, ni para detenerlos, simplemente avanzaron hasta el centro donde los esperaban Maléfica y Tom.

-Llegáis demasiado tarde- fue el saludo de Maléfica cuando se pusieron a su nivel.

-Pronto se abrirá la última cerradura- Tom sonaba contento, algo que le puso la piel de gallina a Harry.

-El mundo quedará sumido en la oscuridad. Es inevitable-

-¡Lo impediremos!- Grito Sora.

-¡No hemos llegado hasta aquí para nada!- Harry se alzó sin miedo, solo con determinación.

-¡No vamos a permitir que tal cosa ocurra, ni ahora ni nunca!- termino Sora.

-¡Ilusos! ¿Creéis que podéis derrotarnos...?- Maléfica grito furiosa -¿... a mí, a la soberana del mal?-

Tom se acercó con un brillo maniático en la mirada, mirando a Harry, su sed de sangre era más que palpable.

-Yo me ocupo de Maléfica- anuncio Sora viendo como la bruja elevaba el suelo en el aire para lanzar magias desde una posición ventajosa.

-Tom es mío- Harry apretó el agarre que tenía alrededor de la vara.

Donald y Goofy se colocaron al lado de Sora, Noctis y Shido siguieron a Harry, ambos equipos preparados para la batalla. Bestia se quedó al margen, notando rápidamente que en esta batalla no pintaba demasiado, además, aún tenían que proteger a la chica, traerla a la capilla no había sido la mejor de las ideas, pero ya no podían cambiarlo.

Los primeros en moverse fueron Tom y Harry, ambos lanzando al mismo tiempo un conjuro contra el rival.

-Avada Kedavra- de la varita de Tom salió un chorro de energía verde, la misma que Harry veía en sus pesadillas, pero esto no era una pesadilla, era una pelea y él ya tenía lista su vara.

-¡Electro!- un descomunal relámpago surgió de la punta de su vara, el cristal en esta brillando, el poder del rayo fue muy superior a lo usual.

Ambos rayos chocaron a medio camino entre los magis, liberando destellos y chispas en todas direcciones, tal fue así que Tom no vio el hielo que se deslizaba por el suelo a su posición, ni las dagas que volaban por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Qué?- Tom rugió de rabia al ver que sus movimientos habían sido sellados por el hielo, en un destello azul Noctis apareció sobre él y descargo el mandoble contra suelo.

Tom anulo la maldición asesina, no que alguno supiera lo que es, y creo una cuchilla de energía en su varita para detener el ataque de Noctis. Por poco lo hizo, pero su fuerza no era suficiente para bloquear a Noctis por sí mismo, mucho menos a Shido. Este había cargado Sandalphon con una inmensa cantidad de poder, tal y como Tohka hacía. –Ryaaaaaa- la gran cuchilla de energía emergió de la espada y se disparó hacia Tom.

-Protego- Una esfera de poder azul rodeo el cuerpo de Tom, bloqueando gran parte del ataque, el resto continuo adelanto haciendo profundas cortadas en las paredes de la capilla.

-¡Piro!- la barrera fue puesta a prueba por gran cantidad de esferas de fuego, pero esta las detuvo todas, todas salvo la última, que rasguño el escudo, lo suficiente como para que una esfera metálica con destellos blancos entrara. La granada mágica estallo liberando una ola de frio que congelo, por breves instantes toda la capilla.

Tom pudo librarse, pero no del todo, su respiración era ahora más pesada.

-Voso…- ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando múltiples meteoritos de energía azul pasaron a su alrededor, obra de Maléfica.

Esta estaba parada sobre la roca y con los brazos extendidos, delante de un abismo de oscuridad del que surgían múltiples meteoros azules y dado que no podían ser bloqueados solo quedaba esquivarlos, un solo impacto podía dejarlos fuera de combate.

Sora se deslizo por debajo de un meteorito librándose por centímetros, aun así pudo sentir en carne propia el inmenso calor que estos desprendían, probablemente le hubiese quemado parte del pelo.

- **Deadly shot** \- Sora lanzo la llave espada contra maléfica, esta le golpeo de ida y vuelta, y en cuanto la tuvo otra vez en mano volvió a lanzarla, así hasta cuatro veces más. A la última que la recibió salto por encima de la roca y lanzo un ataque con la llave espada extendida mientras hacia una voltereta, dando a Maléfica varias veces.

Donald disparaba esferas de fuego como loco, pero estas tenían tan poco espacio entre ellas que al poco tiempo parecía ser un lanzallamas. Goofy la alcanzaba cada vez que podía, sino lazaba el escudo como boomerang y rebotaba por todo el lugar.

Tom uso el mismo conjuro que Harry había usado al principio descargando por todo el lugar infinidad de rayos amarillos, muchos de ellos le dieron a Harry, Shido y Goofy, Noctis y Donald apenas un par y Sora y Bestia los esquivaron por completo.

-¿Esas tenemos hu?- Harry sonrió moviendo la vara delante suya.

-¡Paro! ¡Gravedad!- el hechizo del tiempo solo lo retendría unos segundos, tiempo más que suficiente para que Tom hincara la rodilla por el efecto del segundo conjuro. Noctis aprovecho para atacar con la lanza, esta cruzo el espacio donde Tom había estado instantes atrás, lo esquivo por los pelos, pero se resbalo por el hielo en el suelo, y Noctis aprovecho para atacarlo con el mandoble, haciéndole un gran corte en el pecho.

-¡Aero!- rugió furioso, desatando el poder del viento a su alrededor. Noctis salió volando y Tom aprovecho para curarse la herida.

Shido salió de la nada a su lado con Sandalphon iniciando un ataque que Tom intentaba bloquear con la cuchilla de energía. Sora boque unos proyectiles de fuego verde y los devolvió a Maléfica, pero como ya había imaginado estos no hicieron nada. Donald y Goofy atacaban la roca para devolverla al suelo, y Maléfica lanzaba poderoso hechizos mágicos para evitarlo.

-¡Gravedad!- la esfera negra apareció alrededor de Maléfica y la roca fue aplastada contra el suelo sin resistencia, en ese momento Goofy y Donald saltaron comenzando una pelea física.

-¡Piro!- Donald lanzo el conjuro a bocajarro, Goofy estaba girando sin parar.

-¡Fuera!- maléfica libero una gran cantidad de poder chocando el bastón con la roca, creando una onda de choque que hecho a los dos, Sora esquivo el cuerpo de Goofy y se lanzó para atacar. De un salto llego a Maléfica, pero no espero a estar en el suelo, sino que ataco con una combinación aérea.

Al caer al suelo lanzo varias combinaciones soltando varios golpes de gravedad y guillotinas finales, después se colocó en posición y libero una técnica.

- **¡Ars arcanum!** \- la familiar combinación fue traída de nuevo al presente, con Sora lanzando multitud de devastadores ataques sin dejar ni un segundo para respirar. El ataque final llego estampando a maléfica contra la roca, creando grietas en esta.

-Arf, arf- Maléfica los miraba completamente furiosa –Meteo- el abismo reapareció a su espalda, con infinidad de meteoritos azules apareciendo. Sora corrió hacia ella, dejándose guiar por su instinto, el poder comenzó a recorrerlo mientras el saltaba hacia Maléfica.

- **¡Ragnarok!** \- la devastadora combinaciones termino de romper la roca, pero eso no termino ahí, Sora floto sobre el suelo, con la punta de la llave espada creando una esfera transparente llena de láseres rojos. Esta aumento de tamaño hasta que reventó y los láseres se liberaron de su interior, estos pasaron de largo a maléfica y llegaron hasta el abismo oscuro, destruyendo todos los meteoros de energía.

Tom vio esto incrédulo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, Harry se lanzó contra el con la vara electrificada. Tom creo la cuchilla en su varita y ataco, pero con cada golpe la electricidad recorría por su cuerpo.

-Arg- Tom veía todo teñido en rojo, de un salto se alejó lo más que pudo y lanzo la varita, esta se clavó profundamente en el hombro de Harry. Este no se detuvo, ni se molestó en arrancarse la varita, solo siguió corriendo hacia Tom y cuando llego hasta el piso el suelo, llevo el puño detrás de él y lanzo un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió el hueso de la nariz de Tom ceder bajo el mientras la sangre escapaba a chorros, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió empujando sin importarle la nariz de Tom Ryddle. Golpeo con tanta fuerza que el cuerpo de Tom salió volando hasta chocar con un muro, cayendo inconsciente.

Maléfica lo vio incrédula.

- _Esto no tenía que pasar_ \- Ahora era ella sola contra los seis, y aunque Harry estaba herido había demostrado poder pelear con ello – _Tengo que salir de aquí_ \- creo un corredor oscuro a su espalda, y lo uso para huir.

-Arf, arf. tsss- Harry gruño sintiendo palpitar el hombro, la varita de Tom aún estaba encajada.

-Espera- Shido le ayudo a sentarse, y con cuidado extrajo la varita, esta había regresado a su forma normal -¿Qué hacemos con ella?-

Harry no lo dudo, la cogió y en un rápido movimiento la partió en dos. Tiro los restos cerca del inconsciente cuerpo de Tom, después miro bien al "mago más temible de todos los tiempo" y solo pudo hacer una cosa. Reír, reír con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Por qué ríes?- le pregunto Noctis con curiosidad.

-En mi mundo lo consideran el mago oscuro más fuerte de todos los tiempos- les conto –Para serlo es patético que haya caído tan pronto-

-Bueno, se enfrentaba a vosotros- dijo Donald con una sonrisa –Era imposible que durara demasiado-

-Cura- La herida había dejado de sangrar, pero de la cicatriz no lo libraba nadie –Vamos tras Maléfica-

-¿Y qué pasa con él?- pregunto Sora mirando al inconsciente Tom.

Harry le pidió a Shido que creara algunas cadenas de hielo, este las deslizo a su alrededor aprisionándolo a la pared.

-Déjalo así, no creo que despierte en poco tiempo- respondió Harry –Y aunque lo haga ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender- antes nunca habría considerado decir eso. Tom Ryddle, Voldemort, era el asesino de sus padres y uno de los magos oscuros más peligrosos de su mundo. Ahora sin embargo a Harry no podría importarle menos.

Donald miro el corredor oscuro –Esta al otro lado-

-Terminemos con esto- Sora y los demás cruzaron el corredor de oscuridad.

Este les condujo hacia una enorme capilla al aire libre, rodeada de zarzas. En el centro estaba Maléfica, y Riku.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto.

-¡Riku!- este se giró hacia ellos.

-¿Eso es…?- Donald miraba la espada confuso.

-Sí, una llave espada. Pero a diferencia de la tuya, esta abre el corazón de la gente. Deja que te lo demuestre… ¡Mira!- de un certero movimiento clavo la espada en el corazón de Maléfica.

-¡Que…?- grito esta sorprendida.

-Ahora, abre tu corazón, ríndelo a la oscuridad. ¡Conviértete en la oscuridad misma!- Riku extrajo la llave espada y se retiró en un corredor oscuro.

-¡Esto… esto sí es poder! ¡La oscuridad… la verdadera oscuridad!- Maléfica extendió los brazos y el poder que la rodeaba se extendió como un enorme pilar negro y verde cubriéndolo todo.

Cuando la niebla oscura se disipo no había no rastro de la forma humana de Maléfica, esta se había convertido en un descomunal dragón negro. Sus ojos brillaban con poder y de sus fauces exhalaba fuego verde.

-¡Jooooodeeeeer!- Harry grito incrédulo, los demás le habrían dicho algo pero estaban demasiado ocupados gritando sus maldiciones.

El enorme dragón los miro con ojos crueles, eso auguraba una nueva pelea, una mucho más dura que la anterior.

-Raaaargh- El dragón rugió y soltó infinidad de mordiscos a todos ellos.

Los colmillos se cerraron alrededor del pecho de Shido, pero este notando el poder de Efreet no se molestó en esquivarlo, simplemente invoco a Sandalphon y ataco. Sora y Goofy habían saltado para pegarle en la cabeza, Noctis usaba auralis sin descanso, apareciendo y desapareciendo continuamente en destellos azules. Cada vez que acertaban un golpe se desprendía poder oscuro del cuerpo del dragón.

Maléfica arrojo en un segundo un infierno de llamas verdes que cubrió toda la zona frente a ella. Después lanzo varios zarpazos con una fuerza devastadora. Donald fue golpeado de lleno y salió disparado hasta chocar con un muro, no se levantó después.

Shido lo miro incrédulo -¡Esa cosa es más fuerte que nada que hayamos enfrentado!- les grito.

Los demás no necesitaban que se lo dijera, ellos solitos lo habían notado.

-Jajajaja, el más fuerte de mi mundo ya ha sido derrotado, créeme que lo sé- aun en la situación actual a Harry aun le divertía la derrota de Tom.

Maléfica se alzó en su cuerpo de dragón.

Sora amplio los ojos al entender lo que iba a hacer –Cuidado-

El aviso les llego algo tarde a algunos. Noctis y Goofy, aparte de él mismo, pudieron saltar para esquivar el impacto, Harry y Shido por otra parte recibieron el impacto de lleno. Harry choco con las zarzas, mientras Shido se clavó una en el hombro.

-¡Shido!- Noctis le grito preocupado, pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar como estaba, Maléfica volvió a la carga girando a gran velocidad y atacando con la cola. Y esta vez esquivar proyectándose no funciono, esquivo los primeros golpes de la cola, pero llegado un momento esta le dio de lleno sin que pudiese evitarlo. Retrocedió más de diez metros y no pudo evitar escupir sangre.

-Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!- Sora salto para atacar la cabeza, el único punto débil, y su mayor arma.

-¡Aero!- Donald había despertado, y se encargó de usar el conjuro sobre todos, rodeándolos con un campo de aire que giraba furioso.

-Esto nos dará algo de defensa, la pregunta es cuanto nos servirá- Harry se incorporó de un salto.

Shido se desclavo de la zarza, las llamas lamiendo la herida, pero a muy baja velocidad – _Eso resuelve el misterio, es la oscuridad, limita el poder de los espíritus o, por lo menos, de los ángeles_ -

Goofy estaba cerca de ella atacando sin parar, había usado ya tres pociones, pero su enemiga tenía demasiada fuerza.

-¡Electro!- Harry disparo el rayo hacia la cabeza, manteniéndolo cuanto podía.

El dragón hincho el plexo, y después escupió una columna de fuego verde que rodeo toda la zona. Después comenzó a girarse golpeando el suelo con poderosos impactos buscando a una presa. Noctis apareció a su lado gracias a la auralis y reemprendió el asalto. Sora saltaba constantemente a su cabeza, pero casi no lograban hacerle daño. Cuando Goofy saltaba para atacarla esta soltó varios mordiscos, hiriendo gravemente a Sora. Este tubo que retroceder para poder curarse.

Noctis estaba lejos, aun adolorido de los mordiscos, el poder mágico ya se le había agotado varias veces, y los éteres no eran eternos. En su arsenal no contaba con ningún arma de fuego, estas nunca le habían gustado demasiado por lo que nunca se molestó e conseguir, ahora se arrepentía mucho.

-Kaleidoscope- Shido probó suerte con Haniel, esperando poder lograr alterar el dragón, o algo de su entorno. Por desgracia lo único que consiguió fueron quemaduras producidas por fuego verde.

El dragón volvió a alzarse sobre sus cuartos traseros antes de impulsarse al suelo y golpear con fuerza. Esta vez ninguno se libró.

-Maldición- Bestia estaba escondido, agazapado detrás de unas zarzas, maldiciendo a la chica por no ser capaz de defenderse sola. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, solo era una víctima más de esa retorcida bruja, pero por tener que cuidar de ella no podía ayudarles en la batalla.

Sora parpadeo con la vista nublada, aun le dolía todo el cuerpo del golpe. Pero eso ahora no importaba, esta vez no había planes ingeniosos, ni medidas de prevención, solo podían luchar. Sabiendo esto apretó el agarre sobre la llave espada y se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla.

Cerca de él Noctis maldecía, ya no le quedaban éteres, ahora todo dependía de saltar y atacar. Con Shido los pensamientos eran iguales, ya había trasformado a Haniel en una segunda Sandalphon. Podía intentar dominar nuevos poderes de espíritus, pero ahora no se fiaba de eso, no con el enemigo que tenían enfrente.

-¡Electro!- la punta de la vara libero otro conjuro más, este al igual que los anteriores le dio de lleno al dragón, pero al igual que con los anteriores no se veía demasiado efecto.

-Sora, ¿no puedes usar la habilidad de antes?- grito Donald.

Sora detuvo su ataque y planeo lejos del alcance de Maléfica, al caer se rompió una poción y contesto –Ni se cómo lo he hecho-

Goofy solo le miro incrédulo, eso ahora les vendría bien, y dado que no podía usar el "Ars Arcanum" contra enemigos fuera de su alcance en tierra estaban muy limitados, las magias no parecían hacerle demasiado efecto.

-Pero puedo hacer esto- Sora se alejó de un salto y se preparó para arrojar su llave espada – **Deadly shot** \- la llave espada golpeo a Maléfica varias veces.

Esta rugió creando un circulo de llamas verdes a su alrededor.

-No me gusta- dijo Shido al verlas.

-Te entiendo- le dijo Noctis.

Las flamas volaron en distintas direcciones, todas persiguiendo a alguien distinto. Estas no se podían bloquear ni devolver, solo les quedaba que se destruyeran antes de chocar con ellos. Por desgracia pocos tuvieron esa suerte. Bestia fue uno de los que peor suerte tubo, al proteger a la chica varias flamas le dieron de lleno.

Sora respiro, necesitaban algo para darle la vuelta a la situación, o al menos un método para dejar de gastar pociones en cantidades industriales.

" _Llamadla cuando necesites un hada_ "

Sora se preparó, colocando la llave espada ante el la giro como si abriera una cerradura. Un haz de luz surgió, una pequeña hada de luz apareció.

- _Espero que nos de la capacidad de volar o algo_ \- pensó Harry restaurando los Aero.

El hada no les dio la capacidad de volar, pero si los curaba con su poder, algo que fue muy bien recibido en el grupo. Bestia dejo a la chica al cuidado de Campanilla para unirse a la batalla, así aunque la hiriesen estaría bien mientras el hada estuviese a su lado. Solo esperaban que si algún día se enteraba de esto ellos no estuvieran cerca.

- _Y de todos modos si nos derrotan eso ya no importara_ \- pensó Noctis.

Con el apoyo del hada y la bestia reemprendieron la batalla, atravesando el fuego verde Sora y Noctis saltaron para atacar, Shido y Goofy les seguían. Harry y Donald estaban a distancia lanzando magias, sabían que el efecto no sería muy alto pero que más daba ya, si no morían seria por suerte. Bestia comenzó a atacar con sus garras, mientras Noctis pasó a auralis, ya había recuperado suficiente poder mágico para ello. En realidad, todos habían recuperado mucho poder mágico, y recuperaban más cuando recibían daños.

Entre la recuperación de poder mágico gracias a Maléfica y la recuperación de vida gracias a Campanilla pudieron equilibrar más la balanza, pero el enemigo aun no había sido derrotado.

Maléfica sí que tenía ahora el poder de la oscuridad, pues sus poderes habían aumentado demasiado con el cambio de forma. Bestia se alzó sobre ella y se aferró a la cabeza atacando incesantemente con sus garras. Sora aprovecho la oportunidad para saltar y atacar también, y cuando el caía Shido, Noctis o Goofy saltaban y hacían lo propio. Harry bajo la vara con cansancio, llevaban muchos hechizos y aun podían seguir horas, necesitaban combinar el poder de ataque.

-Donald- este pareció entender en que pensaba, pues no dudo en chocar el bastón con su vara.

- **Cross Fire** \- Harry lanzo el mayor proyectil de fuego que pudo, y Donald el de hielo, normalmente se anularían mutuamente, pero esta vez se combinaron en una poderosa explosión de poder que impacto al dragón de lleno.

-Gracias- Shido les daba la espalda cuando convoco de nuevo a Haniel, esta vez preparándose para lanzar un doble ataque mágico. Reuniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba lanzo ambos ataques a Maléfica, que le dieron de lleno en la cabeza.

Noctis continuaba usando auralis, alejándose cuando los ataques impactaban. Pero en un determinado momento cambio a un mandoble y se dejó caer contra el rostro del dragón. Goofy y Bestia de alguna manera se combinaron en un extraño ataque, Goofy girando por todos lugares y arrastrando a bestia consigo, el cual cortaba todo con las garras, poco usual pero efectivo, Maléfica rugió de dolor y Sora se preparó para terminarlo.

- **Deadly shot-** con cada tiro se acercaba más y más a la cabeza del dragón, y con el último tiro salto para soltar un ataque que le impacto de lleno.

El dragón se derrumbó en el suelo, y esta vez no causo más daños, simplemente se desvaneció en humo verde y negro, igual que las zarzas, solo quedando la túnica de Maléfica.

-Qué ironía- Riku piso la túnica de Maléfica, lo único que quedo de ella tras el combate -De modo que solo era otra marioneta-

-¿Qué?- grito Harry.

-Los sincorazón utilizaron a Maléfica desde el principio- respondió Riku, si era realmente él, algunos empezaban a dudarlo, en base a su comportamiento -No se percató de que la oscuridad de su corazón la devoraba. Un final adecuado para semejante necia-

Riku se retiró a través de un corredor oscuro, esperándolos en la puerta.

Campanilla los termino de curar antes de desvanecerse.

Sora les miro el rostro, estaban sucios, sudados y cansados, imaginaba que él debía tener el mismo rostro. Recogió el informe Ansem de la túnica de Maléfica y se giró hacia ellos.

-Vamos a su encuentro- dijo.

Bestia volvió a su encuentro, con su carga a cuestas.

-Resolvamos esto- dijo Harry de acuerdo con él.

Volvieron a la capilla, viendo como uno de los muros desaparecía dejando tras de sí un nuevo camino. Este les condujo a través de la parada de teleféricos hasta una gran puerta que se abrió cuando se acercaron, así llegaron a una nueva estancia. En esta el símbolo sincorazón brillaba en el suelo, junto a seis hogueras azules, una delante de cada urna de cristal, y en su interior había seis mujeres jóvenes, Bestia corrió cuando reconoció a una.

-¡Bella!-

Ellos por su parte reconocieron a dos, Alicia y Jazmín. Pero no contestaban, como si no pudieran oírlos.

-¡Bella, respóndeme!- Bestia la miraba angustiado, pero esta no daba señales de poder oírle.

-Nada podemos hacer aquí, Bestia, cuando derrotemos a Riku sabremos como despertarlas- Bestia miro a Sora, quería hacer algo más que "derrotar" a Riku, pero lo dejo pasar por respeto a Sora, de todas formas no creía que le dejasen a solas con él.

El grupo se encamino hacia la plataforma superior, donde estaba una gran puerta con el símbolo de los sincorazón. Al subir las escaleras llegaron a una plataforma con acceso a la puerta, enfrente de esta había una chica pelirroja tumbada.

-¡Kairi!- Sora corrió hacia ella, sin darse cuenta de que fue el único capaz de entrar -¡Kairi, abre los ojos!-

-Es inútil- Riku estaba sentado sobre la puerta, tenía una pierna colgando y la otra doblada y apoyándose encima el brazo con su llave espada -Esa chica ha perdido el corazón. No puede despertar-

-¿Qué? Tú... tú no eres Riku-

-La cerradura no puede completarse... mientras la última princesa del corazón siga dormida- Riku descendió lentamente hasta posarse frente a la puerta, frente a Sora.

-¿La princesa?... ¿Kairi es una princesa?- le pregunto confuso, confusión que los demás compartían dado que era la primera vez que oían de ello.

-Sí, y sin su poder, la cerradura seguirá incompleta. Es hora de que despierte-

-¡Seas quien seas, libera a Riku! ¡Devuélvele su corazón!- exigió.

-Antes debes devolverle a la princesa su corazón- Riku le apunto con su llave espada, y Sora sintió un profundo dolor recorriéndole el pecho.

-¡Sora!- -¿Sora?- Donald y Harry gritaron preocupados, Noctis y Shido solo veían con impotencia, ya habían intentado romper la barrera, pero no podían hacerlo.

-¿Esto es...?- Sora se apretaba el pecho con fuerza.

-Así que lo sabias. No, sería más correcto decir que lo sospechabas. Pero eso ahora ya no importa, el corazón de la princesa responde. ¡El corazón de Kairi siempre ha estado dentro de ti!-

-Así que era verdad- susurro Sora.

-Mis ojos lo ven todo- Dijo Riku.

-Dime, ¿quién eres tú?- Sora levanto la cabeza como pudo, el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo pero ahora solo quería respuestas, ya sabía bien que ese individuo ante él no era Riku, solo usaba su cuerpo.

-Soy Ansem, el buscador de la oscuridad- Ansem se presentó formalmente, con el rostro y la voz de Riku, tras esto salto y se acercó a Sora, con una expresión complacida.

-¡Sora!- Noctis grito mientras golpeaba la barrera.

-¡Levántate Sora!- Shido estampaba las dos espadas en contra de la barrera, pero esta no daba señales de caer.

-¡Sora!- Donald miraba con impotencia como Ansem llegaba ante Sora. La barrera ante ellos resistía sin inmutarse todos los ataques que la enviaban.

-Te liberaré, princesa. ¡Completa la cerradura con tu poder! ¡Abre la puerta y llévame a la oscuridad eterna!- Ansem alzo la llave espada, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Sora en ese momento.

- _¡Sora!_ \- este abrió los ojos deteniendo la llave espada con su llave espada. Había escuchado la voz de Kairi en lo más profundo de su ser, esta le decía que no se rindiese, y no pensaba hacerlo.

Sora se levantó forcejeando con Ansem -¡Olvídalo! ¡No te llevaras el corazón de Kairi!-

Este solo sonrió, Sora miro a su alrededor, notando por primera vez que estaba solo. Vio la mirada preocupada de Donald y Shido, la angustiada de Goofy, y Harry, la impotente de Noctis y Bestia. Ellos sabían tan bien como el que tendría que pelar solo con Ansem.

-No os preocupéis, saldremos juntos de aquí- realmente no sabía si lo decía para tranquilizar a sus amigos o para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Y así la batalla comenzó.

El primer movimiento fue de Sora, estampo su llave espada en el suelo y la uso para deslizarse por el, acercándose a Ansem y comenzando a atacar, pero Ansem no se quedó quieto y contrataco al mismo tiempo que Sora le atacaba. Ansem y Sora siguieron intercambiando golpes, parecía Riku llevaba la delantera, sus ataques eran más rápidos y fuertes que los de Sora, pero este tenía mucha resistencia y habilidad bloqueando ataques.

Se mantuvieron chocando espadas un tiempo, pero Ansem salto y ataco con un corte descendente, Sora pudo bloquearlo, pero la onda que dejo tras golpear el suelo le alcanzo.

-¡Aero!- el aura de viento surgió a su alrededor rugiendo con velocidad, Sora agradecía tener muchos éteres mientras volvía a lanzarse contra Ansem deslizándose por el suelo hasta él y atacando, pero el segundo ataque del combo fue esquivado y Ansem contrataco con un paso largo, cortando a Sora, este escupió sangre pero no se desconcentro, simplemente lanzo una estocada a donde Ansem había ido, este la bloqueo con su espada.

Sora rodo para esquivar los ataques de Ansem y al levantarse se deslizo y ataco deteniendo el combo de Ansem y encadenándole él el suyo.

Sora continuo esquivando y atacando un tiempo, pero el poder mágico se le acababa rápido, entre "cura" y "aero" le quedaba menos de la mitad, pero no le importaba, detuvo un ataque en giro y acertó su propio ataque, este luego fue bloqueado por otro ataque de Ansem.

-¡Desaparece en el olvido!- Ansem le disparo una especie de proyectil oscuro en forma de disco giratorio, Sora ni lo esperaba por lo que no fue capaz de esquivarlo ni bloquearlo y le dio de lleno.

-¡Cura!- tras curarse se giró para confrontarlo, bloqueando un proyectil oscuro y devolviéndoselo. Después rodo y tras levantarse lanzo de nuevo una andanada de ataques rápidos antes de alejarse y que Ansem tuviera oportunidad de contratacar.

Ahora Ansem había demostrado ser más rápido y fuerte, eso sin contar los discos que lanzaba, Sora esquivaba y bloqueaba como podía, pero muchos ataques le daban de lleno, y él no tenía tanta resistencia como Ansem, quien salto y descargo el poder azul en dos columnas que surgieron a ambos lados y avanzaron por el suelo destrozando todo. Sora la esquivo rodando y tras levantarse lanzo un ataque giratorio a Ansem. Este lo recibió, al igual que recibió el siguiente y el siguiente a ese.

Este giro deslizando la hoja y cortando al castaño, Sora retrocedió y Ansem continúo el asalto con dos o tres golpes más, Sora no estaba seguro de cuantos eran.

Sora se curó y lanzo la llave espada hacia Ansem, a este el ataque imprevisto le dio de lleno y cuando Sora invoco la llave espada de nuevo en su mano continuo en ataque, encadenando ataque tras ataque. En una combinación Ansem se escabullo saltando al cielo, y al caer libero poder oscuro en forma de rayos de energía que viajaron por el suelo alrededor de la fuente. Varios de estos le dieron a Sora, al cual el efecto del aero ya se le había agotado, después de esto el chico rodo por el suelo hasta estar lo bastante lejos y poder usar aero otra vez.

Las espadas volvieron a encontrarse en el centro de la plataforma y los golpes intercambiados comenzaron a plagar los cuerpos de ambos. Sora no se rendía y seguía encadenando ataque tras ataque, su voluntad para recuperar a su amigo ardía más poderosa que nunca. Ansem por el contrario estaba determinado a aplastar al chico y conseguir el corazón de la princesa y completar la cerradura.

Era un choque de voluntades, para ver cuál prevalecía.

Sora se rodeó del poder de la llave espada y lanzo su ataque más poderoso, al menos que supiese usar, contra Ansem.

- **¡Ars arcanum!** \- Sora encadeno de nuevo ataque tras ataque, entre defensores, sombras, Maléfica y Ansem ya ni sabía cuántas veces había usado el ataque en este día, y sus brazo comenzaban a doler en protesta.

Pero Sora no se detuvo, ni bajo la intensidad, sino lo contrario, fue más rápido, uso más fuerza, simplemente supero sus límites y se lo enseñaría a Ansem. Tras un ataque particularmente fuerte Ansem salió disparado chocando con la barrera que él mismo había colocado.

-Este será tu final- Ansem se rodeó de poder y se alzó sobre el suelo, Sora no sabía que iba a hacer, pero no le gustaba - **Dark Aura** -

Aunque estuviese en guardia contra ese ataque, Sora debía admitir que le sería muy difícil esquivarlo. Ansem se abalanzo sobre el envuelto en poder oscuro, el golpe fue muy fuerte y por breves instantes Sora se quedó sin respiración. Pero el ataque no quedo ahí, Ansem volvió a atacarle llegando desde su derecha a toda velocidad, y después desde su izquierda, Ansem venía desde múltiples direcciones en un ataque de poder devastador, Sora sabía que si no se curaba pronto moriría.

-Este es el fin- Ansem se abalanzo al suelo clavando profundamente la llave espada en la plataforma, desatando infinidad de columnas de oscuridad en todas direcciones. Sora apenas pudo esquivar algunas, y gracias a que se curó en el momento justo fue invulnerable los pocos segundos que duro el ataque.

-Shh- Sora trago saliva, el dolor sordo aun no había desaparecido, pero aun podía luchar, siempre y cuando Ansem no usara esa "dark aura" de nuevo.

- _Lo bueno es que aun puedo usar el "ars arcanum" una vez más, pero debo asegurarme de derrotarlo, sino es muy posible que esté acabado_ \- especialmente porque no podría volver a curarse si lo usaba.

-Quien no arriesga no gana- era algo que le oyó decir a Noctis una vez, decidió ponerlo en práctica, dejo por completo la defensa y se dedicó únicamente al ataque. Lanzo multitud de ataques, sin siquiera tratar de encadenar golpes, solo podía esperar y usar la intuición para saber cuándo seria el momento de usar su carta del triunfo.

Ansem bloque los ataques y disparo varias ráfagas oscuras, algunas le dieron al castaño, defendiendo su avance de forma momentánea, momento que Ansem aprovecho para aparecer a su lado y atacarle con su llave espada. Sora recibió todos los ataques y en un determinado momento bloqueo a Ansem y lanzo un contrataque iniciando una lluvia de ataques. Después Sora siguió atacando sin detenerse, estaba arrinconando a Ansem en contra de una de las terminales de la plataforma, podía usar eso…

- **¡Ars arcanum!** \- si ahora no ganaba solo le quedaba rezar por haberlo debilitado lo suficiente para que Harry y los demás lo derrotaran.

Ansem recibió el primer golpe, seguido del segundo, el tercero… así más de una docena, todos ellos cargados de toda la fuerza del castaño, de su valor, de su determinación. Con el último golpe Sora retrocedió, y Ansem soltó la llave espada, cayendo esta al suelo.

-¡Riku!- aun con todo el cuerpo gritándole en desacuerdo Sora se abalanzó sobre su amigo, pero este se disolvió en el aire.

-¡Sora!- Harry inmediatamente se acercó a él comenzando a curarle.

-Tú, sin duda alguna, eres el bastardo más loco que jamás he conocido- Noctis estaba completamente impresionado, él sabía perfectamente que habría sido incapaz de durar tanto, no digamos ya vencer a Ansem.

-Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos ¿no?- Shido le sonrió aliviado de ver que estaba bien.

-Ha sido una batalla impresionante- le dijo Bestia acercándose.

Pero Donald y Goofy estaban más atentos a la cerradura.

-¡Sora!-

-¡La cerradura!-

Ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodos con exigirle más al castaño, pero sabían que eso ahora era inevitable.

Desde su posición Sora invoco la llave espada y trato de cerrar la puerta, pero no funciono.

-¡No funcionara!- Goofy estaba muy nervioso -¡La cerradura no está terminada aun!-

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- pregunto Sora disolviendo la llave espada.

-Quizá deberíamos despertar a Kairi- sugirió Shido.

-¿Cómo? Es la gran pregunta- dijo Harry.

-Si pudiéramos liberar su corazón…- comenzó Noctis.

-¿Pero cómo?- inquirió Bestia.

-" _Pero a diferencia de la tuya, esta abre el corazón de la gente_ "- Sora recordó lo que Ansem dijo, si pudiese funcinar…

Mientras Sora se acercaba a la llave espada de Ansem el grupo seguía discutiendo como despertar a Kairi, ninguno seguro de como hacerlo.

-¿Sora?- pregunto Goofy notando la ausencia del castaño.

-Sora donde…. ¡Espera!- Harry le grito al ver lo que tenía en la mano, la llave espada de Ansem, apuntada a su pecho.

-¡Detente!- gritaron Shido y Noctis. Donald y Goofy corrieron hacia el para detenerle.

Sora les sonrió y se la clavó en el pecho. La llave espada brillo oscura en el pecho de Sora, después se liberó y disolvió surgiendo donde solía estar seis hermosas luces rosas puras, sin ninguna imperfección. Las esferas de luz estuvieron suspendidas unos pocos segundos, pero después emigraron lentamente hacia la parte baja de la sala, por donde estas pasaban todas las sombras desaparecían, como si las eliminaran.

El pecho de Sora brillo una vez más liberando una nueva luz, esta era d color naranja, y solo con verla podías sentir calor. La luz floto en el aire antes de introducirse en el pecho de Kairi, esta abrió lentamente sus ojos azules, mirando con confusión a su alrededor.

La cerradura detrás del grupo brillo, estando completa finalmente, pero eso nada les importaba.

-¡Sora… Sora!- Donald, Shido y Harry corrieron hacia él, viendo como su cuerpo brillaba.

-¡Sora!- Kairi se incorporó con dificultad, pero solo tenía ojos para el castaño. Corrió hacia él, pero le fue imposible aferrar su cuerpo, este se disolvió en luz al tocarlo.

Las partículas de luz se escurrieron entre sus dedos, siendo incapaz de atraparlas.

-¡Sora!- grito Donald.

-¡Vuelve, Sora!- Noctis veía las luces con impotencia.

Pero las luces no se detuvieron, continuaron hasta perderse en la inmensidad, desapareciendo donde no podían alcanzarlas. Todos miraban incrédulos el techo, esto no podía ser cierto…

-Sora, ¿de verdad has…?- Kairi tenía la voz quebradiza, y su rostro estaba bañado en tristeza -¡No, no puede ser! ¡No le dejare ir!-

-Así que has despertado por fin, princesa- el corredor oscuro apareció una vez más, pero esta vez no fue Riku quien apareció, fue otro individuo, uno de piel oscura y ojos naranjas, con largo pelo blanco, bestia una larga túnica y bajo esta un extraño traje blanco y negro. El símbolo de los sincorazón brillaba en su pecho -La cerradura ya está completa. Has cumplido. Pero ahora se acabó-

Ansem se acercaba a ella, pero todos se interpusieron.

-¡No des ni un paso más!- Shido sostenía Sandalphon, por primera vez sentía auténticas ganas de matar, era algo que nunca había sentido, y esperaba no volver a sentir nunca.

-¡No se te ocurra avanzar!- grito Donald furioso.

-¿Podremos pararle nosotros solos?- pregunto Goofy.

-Eso o moriremos en el intento- Noctis hablo sin el menor atisbo de duda.

Pero Ansem no se acercó más, como si algo le impidiera moverse.

-¡No me utilizaras para esto!- no sabían muy bien que era, si Riku, un fantasma o alguna otra cosa, pero el cuerpo del peliblanco apareció ante Ansem, como si lo retuviera, usando toda su fuerza para evitar que causara más daño a sus amigos.

-¡Riku!- Kairi extendió una mano hacia él.

-¡Tenéis que huir! ¡Vienen los sincorazón!- múltiples sincorazón aparecieron por toda la sala, y cuando sombras no eran un problema normalmente ahora si que lo eran dado que estaban por toda la sala como una marabunta negra. Pero los defensores y bolas oscuras si desentrañaban un mayor peligro para ellos, uno que solo crecieron más aun cuando dos inmensas e imponentes sombras emergieron de la cerradura. Una de ellas mediría más de dos metros, con un extraño cuerpo con. El otro por el contrario media como un adulto, pero tenía una apariencia extraña, como si ni siquiera tuviera piernas. Ambas sombras destilaban un poder inmenso, uno que eran capaces de sentir incluso en su posición.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!- Harry no dudo, con una simple mirada a su alrededor era obvio para el que aquí no podían seguir, morirían si se quedaban.

-¿Qué pasa con la cerradura?- pregunto Goofy eliminando sincorazón para huir.

-¡A quien le importa ahora!- Noctis uso la lanza para empalar a una bola sombra.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- grito Donald.

El grupo se abrió paso hasta la zona de las princesas.

-¡Bella!- Bestia se apresuró a encontrarse con Belle, pero Noctis lo detuvo.

-¡Si nos quedamos nos matan!- un sable de dos metros de largo se clavó en la pared a un lado de ellos, Bestia y el miraron aras y vieron a un inmenso sincorazón amarillo con múltiples brazos, debía de ser uno de los grandes sincorazón que Ansem llamo. A su lado había una extraña túnica blanca y negra deslizándose por el aire hacia ellos.

-¡Vámonos!- le insistió Harry.

Bestia miro a Bella una última vez, antes de correr, por ahora debían ponerse a salvo.

Kairi corría en el centro del grupo, después de lo que había costado que se despertase no se arriesgarían a volver a perderla. No perderían a nadie más.

La huida por el castillo fue mucho más rápida de lo que esperaban, pero incluso una vez en lugar seguro ni siquiera recordarían como recorrieron tantísima distancia en tan poco tiempo, no peleando con tantísimos sincorazón. Al poco tiempo llegaron al gran salón, al menos aquí no parecían haber sincorazón.

-¡Kairi, deprisa!- le grito Donald.

-¡Pero Sora, y Riku...!- protesto ella.

-¡De momento huimos!- espeto Noctis.

-Nos persigue un sincorazón- grito Harry mirando al sincorazón detrás de ellos.

Era bastante persistente para ser solo una sombra, aunque pronto Donald se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándolo en la cabeza con el bastón -¡Maldito sincorazón! Lárgate, ¿vale?-

Pero el sincorazón no le hizo caso, se escabullo de sus ataques, como si supiera como iba a atacar y se acercó hasta quedar frente a Kairi, mirándola con unos grandes ojos amarillos.

Kairi se quedó mirando al sincorazón, sorprendida de que este no la atacase, más bien la miraba con añoranza, como si no fuese capaz de creer que estuviera delante de él, de la forma en que él la miraría -¿Sora?... ¿eres tú?- todos gritaron sorprendidos al escucharlo, ¿Sora era ahora un sincorazón?

-¡Nos han alcanzado!- Noctis miro a los múltiples defensores y brujos a su alrededor, las sombras llegaron poco después junto con algunos soldados.

-¡Eliminadlos!- grito Donald desatando el poder de la magia por la sala. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo comenzando una batalla más contra los sincorazón. Mientras Kairi veía todo desde detrás de ellos.

-Esta vez, yo te protegeré a ti- Kairi se colocó delante del sincorazón, dispuesta a dar su vida, estaba segura de que él era Sora, su corazón se lo decía y sabía que no podía equivocarse. Pero en ese momento un defensor fijo su mirada en ella, acercándose lentamente. Su marcha no paso inadvertida para los chicos, pero tenían las manos llenas mientras veían con impotencia como se acercaba hacia Kairi con varias Sombras a su alrededor.

-¡Sora!- cuando este estuvo lo bastante cerca para atacar Kairi hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, se agacho y abrazo a la pequeña sombra en espera de lo que venía, aunque Noctis estaba preparando su lanza para proyectarse hacia ella y aunque Donald estaba preparando magia sabían que no llegarían a tiempo, no cuando los sincorazón ya estaban sobre ella.

Pero lo que ninguno esperaba era la explosión de luz pura que inundo la sala eliminando a los sincorazón como si nunca hubieran existido. Tan brillante fue que todos los presentes tuvieron que taparse los ojos por la gran luz que brillo en el salón del castillo.

-¡Kai….. ¿Qué?- cuando la luz hubo disminuido Shido dirigió su mirada hacia la amiga de Sora, pero lo que vio hizo que solo pudiera inclinar la cabeza incrédulo. Sora estaba ahí mismo, de pie, abrazando a Kairi.

-Kairi…- Sora miro a su alrededor sorprendido, incapaz de creer que hubiera vuelto. Pero ahora estaba más centrado en la joven que tenía entre sus brazos, cuanto tiempo había pasado buscándola… -Gracias-

-Sora…- Kairi le miro, con los ojos húmedos.

-Sera idiota, porque nos hace preocupar- Noctis se quejó con una sonrisa, limpiándose con una manga los ojos.

-Es su estilo ¿no?- pregunto Harry con una expresión estoica, como si quisiera evitar llorar.

-Sora- Los demás no tenían palabras para describir lo que sentían al verlo. Hacía poco que lo habían visto clavarse la llave espada de Riku para liberar el corazón de Kairi y que esta pudiera despertar, pero sabían bien lo que eso significaba. Ahora sin embargo estaba ahí con ellos, eso era un gran alivio.

Por desgracia la situación había mejorado, pero seguía siendo mala. Estaban en el mundo enemigo con todos los sincorazón rodeándolos.

-¡Raaaaaaaarg!- Bestia salió de la retaguardia lanzado un enorme rugido y eliminando sombras-¡Marchaos, ya!-

-¡Ven con nosotros!- Sora le miro, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Te dije que no me iría sin Bella- Bestia arrojo a la inconsciente chica hacia Noctis, este pudo atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo -¡Marchaos! ¡Vienen los sincorazón!-

El grupo guardo silencio unos escasos segundos, mirando en admirado silencio como Bestia comenzaba su pelea-Vale. Vámonos de aquí- Sora lidero al grupo de regreso a las aguas trepadoras, para salir de este mudo y regresar a Ciudad de Paso.

Y aquí acaba este capítulo, casi 13600 palabras, el más largo hasta ahora, la primera parte de Hollow Bastion, sinceramente no esperaba colgarlo hoy cuando he comenzado a escribirlo esta mañana, pero aquí esta. El siguiente será Oathkeeper, también llamado "Prometida", durara menos, creo…

Bueno, me despido ya por hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Un saludo.


	16. Prometida

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem o recuerdo_ "

* * *

-Cuéntame que ha pasado- pidió León, apoyado en la pared de la base en Ciudad de Paso. Tras llegar fueron a ver a León y los demás, encontrándolos en la vieja casa del distrito tres.

El relato fue largo y duro, algunas partes más que otras, estuvieron varias horas hablando, turnándose para contar todo cuanto había sucedido, cubriendo desde que estuvieron por última vez en Ciudad de Paso hasta el momento en que cruzaron las puertas del distrito uno de camino al distrito tres.

-Así que la oscuridad está saliendo por esa cerradura...- León tenía un rostro serio acorde a la situación.

-No me extraña que haya sincorazón por todas partes. La única forma de detenerlos es...-

-Sellar la cerradura, ¿cierto?- Sora interrumpió a Aerith, esta asintió.

-Puede. Pero nadie sabe qué pasará cuando esté sellada-

-Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Noctis

-Tengo un amigo ahí- Sora miro a León serio.

-Es cierto. También tenéis que salvar a Riku. Su llave espada habrá surgido de los corazones de las princesas... como la cerradura que visteis- León fijo su mirada en Kairi -Pero sin el corazón de Kairi estaba incompleta. Una vez destruida esa llave espada... los corazones de las princesas deben haber sido liberados. No te preocupes, Sora. Si alguien puede salvar a tu amigo, ese eres tú-

-¿Y que pasara con ella? Aun después de todo lo que paso en Bastión Hueco aún no ha despertado-

Shido hablaba de la chica rubia. León les dijo al verla que la dejaran en la cama, pero aunque todos habían intentado despertarla nadie había podido.

-Es posible que haya perdido el corazón… habrá que hablar con Merlín para estar seguros-

-Por ahora tenemos que volver a Bastión Hueco. Hay que sellar la cerradura cuanto antes- Sora se levantó con prisa.

-Los sincorazón se están fortaleciendo en todas partes, es posible que también haya muchos más en las rutas gumi- Yuffie le previno.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Harry miro a Yuffie frustrado, si no podían usar la nave gumi para volver a Bastión Hueco significaría que estaban aquí atrapados.

-Por ahora deberíamos limpiar la ciudad, hay nuevos y poderosos tipos de sincorazón por todas partes, se multiplican mientras hablamos-

León tenía razón, por supuesto, la gran mayoría de sincorazón que estaban aquí llegaron desde el Bastión Hueco persiguiéndolos, no es como si no fuera su culpa.

-Y hay algo más, algo que ocurrió cuando me convertí en sincorazón- todos en la habitación miraron a Sora, aunque ese recuerdo no les gustara especialmente todos eran conscientes de que había ocurrido –Ansem envió a dos sincorazón tras nosotros, los llamo Kurt Siza y Espectro-

-Si tienen nombres propios no pueden ser moco de pavo- observo Harry.

-¿Los dos que salieron de la cerradura?- Sora asintió a Noctis.

-Los recuerdo, uno nos atacó mientras huíamos- dijo Shido haciendo memoria.

-Fue el de la túnica. Era inmune a la magia y a los ataques físicos-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro Donald?- Sora miro a Donald, él no tenía recuerdos muy claros de lo que ocurrió después de convertirse en un sincorazón, por lo que aquí estaba contando con la palabra de los chicos.

-Ajia, no le afectaban nuestros ataques-

Sora maldijo escuchando a ambos. Eso lo dificultaría todo.

-Entonces el que arrojo la enorme espada debe ser Kurt Siza- Noctis se estremeció recordando a ese monstruo, para ser capaz de manejar un sable de ese tamaño como si nada…

-Eso ahora no importa, por ahora es momento de separarse y limpiar la ciudad antes de que haya demasiados sincorazón. Yuffie y yo nos encargaremos del distrito dos- León se levantó, mirando a la ninja.

-Dalo por hecho-

-Entonces yo me ocupare del tres- dijo Noctis.

-Yo iré al hotel y al salón de artilugios- Harry se sobo el cuello.

-Yo me encargo del callejón- intervino Sora.

-Entonces Shido, ¿me acompañarías a llevar a la joven a casa de Merlín?-

Shido asintió sin problemas a Aerith.

-Después reuníos con Cid en el distrito uno- les dijo Yuffie –Quería hablar con vosotros-

León cruzo la puerta seguido de los demás.

-Quedamos en el distrito uno- dijo Sora.

Después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al distrito dos junto a Harry, León y Yuffie. Lo cruzo ignorando la gran cantidad de sincorazón que había e ingreso al callejón. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a un inmenso lagarto similar al que encontraron en la Selva Profunda.

Pero este se diferenciaba en varios aspectos, siendo la principal diferencia con este el color, todo su cuerpo estaba surcado por distintos tonos de azul, manteniendo de su familiar únicamente los grandes ojos amarillos.

Aparte del acechador de colores oscuros había varias sombras, soldados, y campanas de los tres colores.

-Y todos para mí- celebro el castaño.

Por anteriores experiencias sabía que la forma más fácil de lidiar con esto era liquidar primero a las sombras y soldados, dejando para el final a las campanas.

El acechador oscuro obviamente era más fuerte que su contraparte, siendo obvio para él que sería el enemigo más duro de estos.

-¡Electro!- el conjuro era ya un método de acabar con las pestes usado por el grupo, amplia área de efecto y varios objetivos.

Paso a toda velocidad al lado del acechador y ataco con la recién invocada llave espada a los soldados. Esto eran mucho más fuertes de los que había en esta misma ciudad hace unos pocos días, pero el ya no era el de hace unos pocos días. Las batallas que había tenido, en especial con Maléfica y con Ansem, le habían fortalecido, impulsándolo a superar sus límites, como tal aunque estos fueran más fuertes al igual que antes no eran rivales para él.

Los soldados desaparecían con un par de ataques, todos ellos demasiado débiles para oponerse a él. Por desgracia cada vez que liquidaba a un sincorazón otro venía a tomar su lugar, y el acechador estaba molestando con sus láseres, habría que cambiar la estrategia, para su suerte había algo que quería comprobar desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que lo uso contra maléfica en Hollow Bastion.

- **¡Ragnarok!** \- durante la batalla con Ansem fue incapaz de usarlo, y la verdad es que le habría venido muy bien. Se alzó contra el acechador oscuro desatando toda una andanada de golpes de enorme poder, pero no fue suficiente para eliminarlo, no es que lo esperase de todas formas. La esfera que contenía los láseres crecía en tamaño, poder, y numero de estos, y cuando ya llego a su límite la libero en una explosión de poder, los láseres evitaron al acechador y eliminaron a los demás sincorazón.

Sora cayó al suelo sonriendo al ver que ya solo quedaba el acechador. Este se levantó en dos piernas y lanzo láseres, Sora estaba ya acostumbrado a esto, por lo que no tuvo realmente muchos problemas en esquivarlos, o bloquearlos.

Inclinando su cuerpo a un lado Sora espero a que el láser pasara a su lado para entrar en acción. Salto y girando lanzo varios ataques al acechador, este los recibió de lleno pero no pareció muy afectado, solo centrado en continuar su ataque sin hacer caso a su condición, estaba ya severamente debilitado y no duraría mucho más.

El acechador se volvió invisible, desapareciendo del callejón.

-¡Ehhhh! ¡Eso es trampa!- Sora miro a su alrededor mosqueado, pero nada podía hacer pues el acechador estaba en el callejón, invisible, esperando la oportunidad para atacarlo. No había ninguna pista que le dijera donde estaba, y Sora salto al agua del canal, así al menos si se acercaba a él lo notaria gracias a las salpicaduras.

-Tch- el castaño miraba a su alrededor, mientras que si sabía que estaba aquí, notaba su mirada, era imposible para él decir dónde y atacar en todas direcciones no funcionaria, simplemente debía observar bien y localizarlo.

-O esperar a que me ataque por detrás- dijo con cierto humor, al principio le parecía que no estaba en ningún lugar del callejón, pero el acechador claramente era muy ruidoso cuando atacaba a sus presas.

Rodar y esquivar láseres era fácil, aunque algunos le dieron solo tuvo que romper una poción y ya estaba listo para acabar con el acechador.

- **¡Ars Arcanum!** \- la combinación le dio final al acechador.

Probablemente no debería abusar tanto de esas habilidades, pero pelear sin usarlas, dependiendo únicamente de su fuerza normal para lidiar con los sincorazón sería muy largo.

-No parece que haya ningún otro, al menos por el momento- Sora observo el callejón, al principio plagado de sincorazón y ahora vacío –Debería volver-

Pero se dio cuenta de que había un lugar donde no había mirado y era posible que hubiese sincorazón, la cueva del canal. Decidiendo rápidamente Sora se metió y busco con la llave espada en mano, pero lo que encontró fue otra cosa, a otra persona.

-¿Kairi?- la pelirroja le miro -¿Qué haces aquí sola? Deberíamos volver con los demás-

Pero esta solo le sonrió, fijando su mirada en el final del canal oculto, en un mural de un sol.

-Una luz al final del túnel…-

-¡Ah, lo que contaba tu abuela!-

Kairi le miro sorprendida, pero luego sonrió –Claro… ¡Estábamos juntos!-

-¿Sabes lo más gracioso? Te he buscado por todas partes y estabas conmigo todo el tiempo. Por fin te encuentro, Kairi. Ahora, vamos a recuperar a Riku-

-¿Crees que todo volverá a ser como antes entre nosotros? Riku ha perdido el…-

-Yo me convertí en sincorazón y tú me salvaste, ¿recuerdas? Estaba perdido en la oscuridad. No podía encontrar mi camino. Empecé a olvidar cosas… a mis amigos… quién era yo. La oscuridad casi me engullo. Pero oí una voz… tu voz. Tú me liberaste- Sora hablaba sin parar, durante un tiempo después de Bastión Hueco solo quería olvidar todo lo que ocurrió después de que se convirtiera en sincorazón, pero no había podido. Ahora al poder hablar de ello sentía un peso menos sobre los hombros.

-No quería olvidarme de ti, Sora. No podía- Kairi negó con la cabeza, el simple pensamiento la asustada.

-Eso es…Nuestros corazones están conectados. Su luz penetro en la oscuridad. Vi esa luz, y creo que eso me salvo. Aun dentro de la más profunda oscuridad brilla una luz. No es solo un cuento de hadas-

Kairi le miro sonriente.

-Bueno, vámonos- Kairi se adelantó, pero la voz de Sora la detuvo.

-Tú no puedes ir- la expresión de Sora era seria, tanto que habria sorprendido a los demás de haberla visto.

-¿Por qué no?- Kairi le miro seria, se imaginaba que iba a decir, pero quería escucharlo.

-Es demasiado peligroso-

-Venga, Sora, hemos llegado juntos hasta aquí. No puedes irte solo-

-Kairi, no iré solo. E incluso aunque nos separemos, ya no estaremos solos. ¿Verdad?- Kairi sonrió, eso era cierto, por muy separados que estuvieran ya no estarían solos.

-¿No puedo ayudarte?-

-Más bien me estorbarías- Sora hablo con humor esperando que Kairi riera. Lo consiguió, por poco, pero lo consiguió.

-Muy bien. Tú ganas- Kairi cogió su mano, y con cuidado deposito algo. Era un amuleto formado por cinco conchas con una corona en el centro –Es mi amuleto. Trámelo de vuelta, ¿eh?-

La mano de Sora lo aferro con fuerza.

-No te preocupes. Lo hare-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo- Sora asintió, era una promesa que pensaba cumplir.

-No lo olvides. No importa donde estés, siempre estoy contigo- la suave voz de Kairi hizo que Sora la mirara enternecido.

-Nunca- Sora le sonrió y dio media vuelta, tenía que hablar con Cid para que preparara la nave para el viaje de vuelta a Hollow Bastion.

Atravesó el callejón eliminando a un par de defensores, nada muy peligroso a estas alturas.

Así estuvo pronto de vuelta en el distrito uno, el viaje fue rápido gracias a que tomo un atajo del callejón al distrito, y pronto estaba hablando con Cid.

-Tenemos que volver a Bastión Hueco- no hubo ningún saludo.

-Yo lo pensaría dos veces, chico. Los sincorazón se multiplican minuto a minuto. Acabarían con la nave-

-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?-

* * *

-Quedamos en el distrito uno- dijo Sora.

-Hecho- respondió Noctis.

Sora, Harry, León, y Yuffie salieron corriendo hacia el distrito dos, mientras el, Shido y Aerith se quedaron en el distrito tres.

-Vosotros id a ver a Merlín, yo me encargo de los sincorazón de aquí-

Noctis salto sobre el borde y cayó al centro del distrito tres, los sincorazón aparecieron siendo un defensor y cuatro bolas oscuras.

-Serán pesados- dijo con humor.

Saltar y auralis contra las bolas oscuras lo hizo fácil, aunque sería más simple si murieran de uno o dos golpes, pero no era especialmente difícil.

El defensor fue incluso más fácil, solo arrojar una lanza sobre el a gran altura y proyectarse para caer sobre él. El daño era inmenso y gracias a las armas y la proyección fue más fácil pelear.

Después aparecieron mas sincorazón, esta vez dos defensores y tres bolas oscuras. La forma de proceder fue similar, eliminar primero a las bolas oscuras y después eliminar a los defensores. Para la tercera ronda con tres defensores empleo una granada mágica. Eso le quito a dos de encima, el tercero cayo gracias al mandoble.

-¡Impresionante!- Noctis se giró para ver quién aplaudía, encontrándose con un hombre de unos treinta, tal vez cuarenta años.

Tenía cabello rojo violáceo, ojos ámbar y usaba un extraño traje elegante.

-¿Perdone?- Noctis le miro confuso, algo le extrañaba del hombre, tal vez el que estuviese en ese lugar completamente solo, o que no lo hubiera visto llegar.

-¡Es impresionante lo fácil que has acabado con esas bestias muchacho! Hacía tiempo que no veía a nadie pelear así- el hombre le felicito alegre, sonaba impresionado.

-Ja, no habrá visto a muchos con estos poderes- se jacto Noctis orgulloso de sus habilidades, su nivel ahora era completamente diferente al que tenía en Beacon.

-Al rey de Lucis- replico el hombre, con esto Noctis sintió que su piel se erizaba por completo.

-¿Huuu? ¿Qué… que acaba de decir?-

-Vi al rey usar esos poderes chico- aunque lo había repetido seguía siendo tan extraño como la primera vez que lo dijo.

-¿Quién es usted?-

Noctis examino bien al hombre, estaba seguro de no haberlo visto nunca en su vida, pero si había visto pelear a su padre debería ser algún miembro de los kingsglaive, o algún miembro retirado, sin embargo no le sonaba de nada.

-Permíteme presentarme. Soy Ardyn Izunia, canciller de Niflheim- el recién presentado Ardyn se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia.

-Ah, hola- no sabía muy bien que esperar. Teóricamente su padre había estado en guerra con Niflheim hace más de veinte años. En la práctica ahora no existía ninguno de los dos mundos, por lo que no importaba demasiado en este momento.

-Tu reacción dista mucho de lo que esperaba, príncipe. Tu padre y yo éramos enemigos- Ardyn se mostró sorprendido por su reacción, como si esperase que lo atacara en cualquier momento.

-Y vuestros mundos ya no existen- le recordó Noctis, la parte en que Eos no existía no era segura, pero tampoco veía razón para que alguien de ese mundo estuviera aquí sino -no le veo importancia a eso-

-¡Jajajajajaja, muy cierto, muy cierto!- la desenfadada risa de Ardyn resonó, e incluso Noctis se relajó un poco.

-Asumo pues que Eos también ha sido destruida-

-Eso me temo- No le sorprendía demasiado.

-Bueno, de todos modos debería tener más cuidado, la ciudad es peligrosa en estos días- más con la cerradura de Bastión Hueco expulsando sincorazón continuamente.

-No más peligroso que Eos y su noche eterna- replico Ardyn.

-¿Noche eterna?- Noctis le miro confuso.

-Sí, una noche que ha durado veinte años. Todos ellos llenos de cadentes, criaturas similares a estas, de las cuales pareces saber mucho chico, ¿puedo preguntar qué son?- Noctis había leído algo de los cadentes, unos demonios que surgían al caer la noche en Eos, no había visto ninguno en Remanente.

Noctis, dándose cuenta de que lo que había dicho podía ser malinterpretado decidió corregir su error.

-Me refería a que últimamente aparecen más de estos seres-

-¡Entiendo!- respondió sonriente –Entonces buscare refugio príncipe. Ha sido agradable conocerte-

Noctis vio como Ardyn cruzaba la puerta del distrito tres hacia el distrito uno. Algo acerca de ese hombre no le había gustado, como si hubiese algo que debería saber. Ese instinto no era uno al que le hiciese mucho caso cuando estudiaba en Beacon, pero ahora era vital para él.

De todos modos, había algo más que tenía para pensar en este momento. Eos. Nunca había pensado demasiado en ese lugar, pues nunca había estado allí. Todo lo que sabía era lo que aparecía en los libros de historia, que estaban en guerra con Niflheim y que su padre transporto todo Lucis para proteger su reino. Nada más. No aparecía ninguna otra información de ese mundo en los registros, en los que su padre no le había prohibido mirar, en las historias, nada. Como si Lucis hubiera comenzado a existir después de llegar a Remanente.

Ninguna fuente mencionaba una "noche eterna". De todos modos, ¿cómo podía ser una noche eterna? Esto no debería ser posible, si la noche fuera eterna la rotación del planeta se habría detenido, de ser así…

Necesitaría investigar más esto. Quien sabe, cuando todo esto terminase.

- _A ver cómo termina todo_ -

-Por ahora debería ir al distrito uno, quedamos en encontrarnos allí después de limpiar la ciudad- cruzar la puerta fue fácil y pronto estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-A no ser que tengas un modo de volveros invisibles- desde su posición le llego la voz de Cid, lo que dijo le llamo poderosamente la atención.

-¿Invisibles? ¿Eso es posible?- Noctis había llegado cruzando la puerta del distrito tres.

* * *

-Vosotros id a ver a Merlín, yo me encargo de los sincorazón de aquí- Shido y Aerith vieron la espalda de Noctis cuando este cayó sobre los sincorazón, y empezó a proyectarse por todas partes.

Shido subió a la chica para evitar que se cayera y salto al suelo, Aerith detrás de él.

-Vamos- la puerta de fuego era fácil de cruzar y pronto estaba ante el familiar espectáculo de los hipopótamos reposando en el camino al estudio.

Saltar sobre ellos era fácil, saltar sobre ellos cargado sin poder caerte al agua, mucho más difícil. Cuando llego a la otra orilla estaba harto de hipopótamos, estaba también Aerith, que si antes les tenía simpatía ahora no parecía demasiado simpática de ellos.

Entrar después fue fácil, en cuanto les vieron Merlín inmediatamente levito a la chica hasta la cama.

-Gracias- dijo Shido frotándose los hombros.

-No es que me queje pero, ¿por qué traéis una chica a mi estudio?- Merlín los miro con curiosidad, Shido imaginaba que era normal, no todos los días le llevaban a una muchacha desmayada.

-La encontramos en la base de Maléfica, y a pesar de nuestros mejores intentos, y de los de Maléfica Tom y los sincorazón, no despertó en ningún momento, venir a Ciudad de Paso no ha cambiado eso. No sabemos si ha perdido el corazón- Merlín escucho atentamente la explicación.

-No lo ha perdido, eso me resulta obvio- Merlín se acercó para examinarla de cerca.

-Entonces, ¿qué le ocurre?- preguntó Aerith.

-El problema parece estar con sus recuerdos- dijo Merlín.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Shido le miro curioso.

-No están- dijo simplemente.

-¡¿Cómo!?- Shido le miro incrédulo.

Aerith jadeo llevándose una mano a la boca horrorizada.

-Parece que intentaron extraerlos. Pero quien lo hizo no es muy bueno, cualquier mago sabe que no se pueden extraer recuerdos-

-¿De qué hablas? Solo me lio más…- Shido se rasco la cabeza incapaz de entender a lo que Merlín se refería.

-Imagina que los recuerdos son como eslabones de una cadena. Lo que le han hecho a esta pobre es intentar extraer los eslabones por la fuerza, eso ha causado que la cadena se rompa-

-Pero entonces, si no tiene los recuerdos…-

-Los tiene, los recuerdos tiene una mayor importancia de lo que la gente piensa, dando lugar a graves consecuencias si se pierden o se olvidan, yendo tan lejos como para colapsar el corazón de una persona. Por eso los recuerdos pueden estar ocultos u olvidados, pero nunca pueden desaparecer. El corazón puede reconocer cosas que la mente no- Merlín les explico lo más claro que pudo la importancia de los recuerdos, pero no era algo que Shido pudiera entender completamente ahora mismo –En su caso, aunque tiene los recuerdos estos están perdidos, por eso su corazón colapso. Solo hay que restaurarlos a su forma normal y la pobre despertara-

-¿Cuánto puedes tardar?-

Merlín pensó largo y tendido acerca de la pregunta de Shido.

-Diría que un par de semanas. Pero prefiero ser concienzudo, ya la han hecho demasiado daño, eso me tomara más tiempo, pero será más seguro para ella-

-De acuerdo- dijo Shido.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Aerith.

-¿Hu?- Merlín la miro por encima de sus gafas con curiosidad.

-La chica, como se llama-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- le pregunto Merlín con auténtica curiosidad.

-Porque es demasiado triste, su mundo destruido y ella sola, no hay nadie que espere por ella en este momento, por eso al menos quiero saber su nombre, para que no esté sola-

-Aerith- Shido la miro sonriendo, no se conocía a gente tan amable todos los dias.

-Artemisia, su nombre es Artemisia Bell Ashcroft-

-¿Ashcroft?- Shido pregunto a Merlín para asegurarse de haber oído bien.

-Sí, Ashcroft-

Así era como se llamaban los realizadores de DEM, podía ser casualidad, por otra parte…

-¿Qué me puedes decir de su mundo?-

Merlín le miro curioso, pero contesto.

-Un mundo normal, bastante desarrollado, aunque hubo una especie de desastre en él hace varias décadas, creo que lo llaman el

-El desastre de Eurasia- termino Shido.

Merlín y Aerith le miraron incrédulos, pero él ya sabía lo que ocurría, esta chica, venia del mismo mundo que él.

-Somos del mismo mundo-

Merlín y Aerith le miraron incrédulos, ambos muy sorprendidos.

-¿En serio?- Aerith le pregunto emocionada, pero Shido tenía el rostro fruncido.

-Merlín, ¿Podrías mirar si trabaja para una organización llamada DEM? Y si, sé que es una violación a su privacidad y todo eso, pero esto es importante-

Merlín no sabía que ocurría, pero parecía ser muy importante así que decidió hacer exactamente eso. Tardo bastante en buscar en sus recuerdos, pero al terminar le dio una expresión complicada.

-Por lo que puedo ver, mas parece que la engañaron y usaron-

Shido respiro tranquilo –Eso implica que no es una enemiga- al ver las miradas confusas les explico –En mi mundo el DEM va detrás de unos seres mágicos llamados espíritus. Quieren matarlos a todos, eso los convierte en mis enemigos. Yo pertenezco a un grupo que quiere salvarlos, quería saber si ella era aliada o no, es un alivio saber que lo es-

-Por lo que puedo decir, quiso usar su poder por el bien del mundo, pero me temo que le salió mal, muy mal-

-Eso lo resuelve. Cuando volvamos tengo que presentársela a Kotori, pero primero tendré que decirle… bueno, cuando la vea tendré mucho que contarle- Shido no pudo evitar reír ante la perspectiva, su hermana pequeña se volvería loca, más aun si cuando volviera era en un momento en que se suponía que no sabía de Ratatosk –Sera una conversación muy larga-

Merlín y Aerith le miraron, pero Merlín no comento nada, se movió hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

-Preparare todo para empezar inmediatamente-

Era una forma informal de decirles que le dejaran trabajar.

O también de decir "largo".

-Te dejaremos trabajar pues- Shido y Aerith salieron.

Esta vez Shido pudo cruzar el lago a toda velocidad, simplemente planeando. Era curioso que ahora incluso supiese hacerlo. Gracias a Neverland.

Aerith tardo un poco en alcanzarlo, cuando lo hizo le pregunto por sus planes, pero Shido solo pensaba en regresar con los demás a Hollow Bastion y sellar la cerradura.

-Iré al distrito uno, ¿puedes volver tú sola?-

-Si. El distrito ya ha sido limpiado, no tendré problemas-

-Bien- Shido se despidió y marcho al distrito uno.

Cuando llego marcho al frente de la orfebrería, donde imaginaba que Cid estaría, pero a quien oyó al llegar fue a Noctis.

-A no ser que tengas un modo de volveros invisibles- por la voz parecía ser Cid quien lo había dicho.

-¿Invisibles? ¿Eso es posible?- Shido lo alcanzo subiendo las escaleras de enfrente de la casa de Geppetto.

-Diría que no- Shido intervino en la conversación cuando llego.

-Tienen razón chico, no es posible tal cosa-

Pero Sora no miraba a Cid, algo había cambiado en esos dos, sus miradas de determinación ardían más que nunca.

* * *

-Quedamos en el distrito uno- dijo Sora.

Shido, Noctis y Aerith se quedaron atrás, mientras Sora, León, Yuffie y él iban al distrito dos.

Personalmente pensaba que le había tocado la tarea más simple, pero dado que León y Yuffie eran dos no pensaba cambiarla.

Al igual que Sora el también ignoro los sincorazón del distrito dos e ingreso por la puerta de hotel, siendo saludado por tres defensores y seis magos.

-Divertido, donde estar las bolas oscuras cuando las necesitas-

Le había costado entender que era el cristal de su vara, pero finalmente lo había descubierto, se trataba de un mineral que amplificaba el poder del rayo, su elemento favorito. No sabía a qué podía deberse dado que siempre había odiado su cicatriz que tenía la misma forma, pero el elemento le gustaba. Curioso. Se hecho hacia atrás para esquivar el mordisco de un escudo, los sincorazón no tenían ninguna educación.

-¡Piro!- la esfera de fuego le estallo en plena cara, el defensor se detuvo y Harry corrió pasando por su lado, al llegar a su espalda lanzo varios hechizos seguidos de hielo y fuego. El defensor murió sin darse la vuelta.

Los hechiceros ya estaban lanzando sus conjuros, uno con los geiseres del suelo y el otro con esferas de fuego.

-¡Hielo!-

Con el fuego fuera de juego solo quedaban los geiseres, esos por suerte eran fáciles de esquivar mientras no te quedases quieto. Lo que le molestaba de estos sincorazón es que eran inmunes a la magia. Al principio del viaje habría perdido el corazón a enfrentarlos, ahora…

-Huaaaaa- la vara impacto de lleno en uno y antes de un segundo estaba girando la vara para otro ataque. La combinación no termino allí y el hechicero fue vencido sin muchos más problemas.

Los demás siguieron el mismo camino, y pronto el hotel estaba desierto, o al menos el pasillo.

-Ahora faltan…las habitaciones. Un lugar muy fácil donde esconderse y atacar entre las sombras ¡Que alegría!-

Acariciando la vara giro a perilla de la habitación donde se quedó hace ya tanto tiempo con Sora y los demás entro. Habría esperado cualquier cosa, desde sombras hasta más defensores pasando por wyverns, bolas oscuras, hechiceros, soldados… La lista era larga. Lo que no esperaba era a una chica de cabello negro sentada en la cama.

En cuanto supero la sorpresa pregunto -¿Estas bien?-

La chica de cabello castaño le miro divertida -¿Eso es lo primero que le dices a una chica en una habitación de hotel que está esperando por ti? Te falta mucho que aprender sobre mujeres, Harry- esta jugueteaba con la misma varita que él tenía en el bolsillo.

La vergüenza inicial por lo que había dicho la supero tan pronto dijo su nombre.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Ohhh, ¿no me reconoces? Eso me hiere profundamente- la joven se colocó una mano en el pecho actuando de forma dramática, pero Harry fue capaz de notar cierta tensión, como si hubiera un poco de verdad mezclado con su respuesta.

-Claramente no, sino no habría preguntado-

La chica rio divertida con su respuesta.

-Sí, tiene sentido. Ven siéntate- golpeo la cama a su lado.

-Prefiero quedarme de pie, gracias-

La chica solo se encogió de hombros divertida.

-Como quieras-

El tiempo pasaba con la habitación en silencio.

-¿No vas a decir algo?-

-Me pregunto…-

Harry tuvo un tic en el ojo, ¿quién demonios era?

-¿Nunca te lo has preguntado?-

-¿El qué?- replico.

-Hmmm, como era… Hmmmm. A, si, lo tengo "Simplemente manipulo mi envejecimiento con magia"-

Harry tenso el agarre sobre la vara, era lo mismo que Merlín le dijo hace tiempo.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?-

La chica saco un paquete de su espalda y se lo tiro.

-Ese viejo debería haber dicho, "manipulo mi envejecimiento, pero mayormente viajo en el tiempo"- aun a pesar del insulto hablaba de Merlín con un infinito cariño. El paquete contenía su capa de invisibilidad y la escoba que Sirius le regalo encogida.

-Eso debería solucionar algunos problemas que tendréis ahora-

La chica se levantó estirándose.

-Mi parte está cumplida, la próxima vez que nos veamos ya sabrás quien soy, aunque como te podrás imaginar yo no tendré ni idea- paso a su lado y se detuvo en la puerta –No seas muy duro conmigo ¿sí?-

La castaña salió de la habitación dejándole cargando con la capa de su padre y la escoba de su padrino.

-¿"Algunos problemas que tendréis ahora"?- debería volver al distrito uno ¡ya!

En la vuelta se cruzó con León y Yuffie, pero no les hizo ni caso, más centrado en ir al distrito que en lo demás, antes de atravesar la puerta se puso la capa e ignorando el silencio impactado detrás de él cruzo la puerta.

-¿Ese era Harry?- le pregunto Yuffie a León.

-Eso creo- respondió este.

-Lo de la invisibilidad es nuevo- comento Yuffie aun impactada.

* * *

-A no ser que tengas un modo de volveros invisibles- Cid hablo incomodo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Invisibles? ¿Eso es posible?- Noctis había llegado cruzando la puerta del distrito tres.

-Diría que no- Shido estaba subiendo las escaleras frente a la casa de Geppetto y Pinocho.

-Tienen razón chico, no es posible tal cosa-

Pero Sora no miraba a Cid, algo había cambiado en esos dos, sus miradas de determinación ardían más que nunca.

-¿Podrías fabricar un gumi de invisibilidad?- pregunto Harry.

-Si podría pero necesitaría algo que fue….. ¿Chico?-

Cid miraba a su alrededor incrédulo, y no era para menos, Harry les había hablado, pero no había ni rastro de él.

-¿"Algo que fuera invisible"?- todos oyeron la voz de Harry cargada de ironía, después unas risas.

Una distorsión en el aire, como si este se deslizara para revelar a Harry sujetando una extraña capa.

-Una capa de invisibilidad de mi mundo- como si la anterior demostración no hubiera sido suficiente Harry oculto el brazo debajo de ella, este desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Si lo hacemos, perderás esa capa, para siempre, ¿estás de acuerdo?- Cid le miro serio, esa capa parecía muy útil como para destrozarla de esa forma

-De todos modos, ¿de dónde la has sacado?- pregunto Donald.

-Es una reliquia familiar, el "donde" os lo contare luego, por ahora, haz lo que necesites- Harry le tendió la capa a Cid.

Cid solo sonrió como un lunático –Eso lo arregla todo, puedo fabricar un gumi, pero será como el gumi prisa y el gumi barrera, después de usarlo durante un largo periodo habrá que dejarlo enfriar-

-Pararemos en mundos y esperaremos a que se enfrié- respondió Sora.

-Entonces id por el coliseo, hay un nuevo torneo, os servirá para pulir habilidades- les dijo León llegando con Yuffie

-¿Qué podemos perder?- pregunto Noctis.

-Lo único es tiempo, y necesitaremos perderlo- respondió Shido.

-Eso lo resuelve- dijo Harry.

-Iremos al coliseo-

-¡Sí!- todos gritaron afirmativamente a la voz de Sora.

-Lo de la capa es todo un puntazo Harry- le dijo Yuffie –¿Seguro que quieres usarla así?-

-O la uso para esto o para robar comida y meterme en líos-

-Algo me dice que tus padres preferirían que te metieras en líos- respondió Noctis.

-Mi padre lo haría, mi madre ya… bueno, si supiera lo que estoy haciendo no tendría que preocuparme de los sincorazón. Ella misma me enterraría-

-Eso es…- Sora estaba sin palabras.

-Bueno León, ¿qué puedes contarnos de ese torneo?-

Este sonrió.

* * *

Oscuridad insondable, eterna y un infinito camino blanco hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, eso era lo que Riku veía ante sí.

-Sora… Kairi… Lo siento… ¿Estoy en el otro mundo?...-

Su cuerpo se derrumbó, pues energía blanca emanaba de él.

-No. Aún no. No estoy listo. Tengo que ver a Sora y Kairi al menos una vez más…-

-Riku, ¿puedes oírme? Llegare muy pronto-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Tengo la otra llave espada. La que pertenece a este mundo-

-¿Eh?-

-He intentado llegar hasta ti, pero la oscuridad de tu corazón no me lo permite-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué me ha pasado?-

-Tu corazón gano la batalla a la oscuridad, pero ya era tarde para tu cuerpo. Por eso estas aquí. Un lugar de oscuridad en el que los corazones se arremolinan-

-¿Y qué hago ahora?-

-Pronto se abrirá la puerta a la oscuridad… mas no debemos cruzarla. Debe ser cerrada desde ambos lados. Y son necesarias dos llaves y dos corazones. Quizá ambos estemos aquí por la misma razón. Cosas del destino, tal vez-

-¿El destino? Se te ve muy puesto en todo esto, ¿no? Dime… ¿Sora y Kairi están bien?-

-¿Acaso no sientes tú mismo sus corazones? Sabes muy bien la respuesta. Mira en tu corazón-

-Gracias-

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. En este ya dejo un montón de hilos, por un lado Artemisia de Date a Live, por el otro Ardyn, antagonista de FFXV y por el otro la chica del hotel. Obviamente ninguno volverá a aparecer en este fic, dado que los que hayan jugado al KH saben adónde van ahora y lo que los espera después.

Volverán a aparecer en el RE: KH 2 salvo la chica, ella no lo hará hasta DDD.

Hasta aquí me despido hoy, el siguiente es la copa Hades.

Un saludo.


	17. Copa Hades

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem o recuerdo_ "

- **Nombre de Técnica** -

Dado que esta es la copa Hades y en el juego son solo 49 batallas voy a quitar de en medio la gran mayoría, dejando solo en las que hay jefes. Cambiare a muchos de ellos, ya lo aviso.

* * *

Cuando la nave gumi partió del mundo tras instalar el gumi camaleón, como Cid llamo al gumi invisible, se esperaban muchas naves enemigas. Eso se quedaba muy corto con la locura de enemigos que vieron al salir.

Normalmente las hordas solo aparecían cuando estaban cerca de los mundos, esta vez había miles plagando todo el espacio que veían. De todas las formas y tamaños, desde pequeñas naves tan grandes como una caseta de perro hasta enormes barcos de guerra. Lo más terrorífico es que algunos tenían ojos, rostros, como si el enorme cuerpo que veían fuera el cuerpo original del sincorazón, como si pudieran existir así en algunos mundos. De ser así, si esas cosas pudieran llegar a los mundos sería una masacre.

-¿No hay forma de llegar al Bastión Hueco sin dejar reposar la nave?- Shido veía el escenario ante el preocupado, cuando estuvo ante DEM después de que secuestraran a Tohka le pareció que había demasiados enemigos. Daria cualquier cosa para que los enemigos a enfrentar fueran otra vez esos, estos sincorazón simplemente eran demasiado numerosos.

-Si no queremos morir- DCAO, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se consideraba muy bueno esa clase, capaz de usar hechizos para pelear contra multitud de seres oscuros, no por nada había sobrevivido a un trol y un basilisco. Ahora, lo que veía era distinto, no había magia en el mundo que los salvara de eso, tantísimos sincorazón, simplemente eran demasiados. Dumbledore había dicho en una ocasión que el poder del amor era la magia más fuerte. Bien, que alguien usara el amor para elimina a esas cosas y encantado iría a Bastión Hueco, sino solo quedaba usar el gumi camaleón hasta que se sobrecalentara.

-Seria remotamente posible… con un ejército- y uno de verdad, no los kingsglaive, un ejército de naves gumis armadas hasta los dientes con cientos de armas, láseres, taladros. Su nave tenía varios de cada uno, pero eso sería insuficiente, todo lo seria.

-No somos suicidas- Donald estaba cansado, ese era un día que preferiría haberse saltado.

-Ajia- Goofy no era capaz de mirar, escondió la cara tras el escudo para evitar ver las naves enemigas.

-Mientras no choquemos con nada estaremos bien- Sora rezaba porque eso fuera verdad, porque con tantos enemigos como los vieran estaban muertos, en segundos.

-¿Es posible atravesar esto sin chocarnos con nada?-

Sora miro a Harry no queriendo responder, obviamente tendría que decir "no" y no le apetecía hacerlo.

-Qué alivio-

Tras el comentario sarcástico el silencio reino en la nave, ninguno se atrevía siquiera a hablar por miedo a que todas las naves que los rodeaban descubrieran su ubicación.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba la nave se calentaba más y más señal de que el gumi camaleón se calentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, ya faltaba poco para llegar al coliseo, asique solo podían rezar por que no fueran eliminados antes.

* * *

-Llegamos-

-Y la nave solo echa humo-

La nave gumi estaba escondida lejos del Coliseo del Olimpo, tuvieron que aterrizar lejos de este para que no descubrieran la nave, difícil porque todo cuanto veían eran personas acudiendo al coliseo, probablemente debido a la expectación que generaba el nuevo torneo, el que decían seria el más difícil de todos los que habían ocurrido hasta ahora.

El recorrido al coliseo fue bastante tenso, no había realmente ganas de participar como las otras veces, solo querían perder tiempo hasta que la nave se hubiese enfriado y pudieran partir una vez más. El coliseo estaba tal cual recordaban, con enormes columnas a ambos lados y dos majestuosas estatuas de pie exhibiendo orgullosas sus poderosas espadas.

Y Fil estaba tan contento como siempre, más aun al verlos.

-Llegáis justo a tiempo, la copa Hades es el torneo más prestigioso que se celebra en el coliseo- era claro para ellos que le había costado decir la parte de "prestigioso", casi podían ver hematomas formándose en su mandíbula por el esfuerzo.

-Y participaremos- Noctis sonrió socarronamente.

-¿No querrás decir que ganaremos?- pregunto Shido.

-¿No es lo mismo?- inquirió Harry.

-Claro que lo es- respondió Sora.

-Son 49 batallas mocosos, y hay muchos monstruos fuertes, id preparados-

-Siempre lo estamos- presumió Donald.

-Ajia, no nos pillaran por sorpresa- Goofy hablo con confianza.

Fil les miro. Había algo que no cuadraba, sus voces sonaban confiadas, pero sus gestos y expresiones decían otras cosas.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- no estaba realmente seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-Últimamente parece que todo haya ocurrido- Entre lo de Bastión Hueco y las conversaciones que tuvieron en Ciudad de Paso, en especial la de Harry que incluía viajes en el tiempo, la pregunta sería que no había ocurrido.

-¿Podréis pelear?-

-Es lo único que podemos hacer ahora- respondió Harry.

-No puedo decir que lo entienda, venís a los torneos, pero el resto del tiempo nadie sabe jamás donde estáis. Pero eso no importa, tenéis vuestros problemas, como todos, solo aseguraos de darles una buena paliza-

Noctis soltó una carcajada –En realidad eso lo arreglaría todo-

-Pero a falta de problemas siempre hay sincorazón- Shido sonrió siniestramente.

-Ahora me dan pena los monstruos- dijo Fil viéndolos entrar en la arena.

* * *

Copa Hades – Puesto 45

 _Ingenio Fatal_

Ingenio infernal

-¿Qué diantres es eso?-

El sincorazón ante ellos era distinto, diferente de todo cuanto alguna vez habían visto. Era una enorme caja más grande que las columnas del exterior, tenía dos grandes ruedas negras a cada lado. Su rostro era de madera, con el símbolo sincorazón en la frente negra surcada de fragmentos de acero que resguardaban unos ojos amarillos. Sobre él había un grupo de sincorazón. Lo peor del asunto era que ocupaba la mitad de la arena, dejándolos con poco espacio para maniobrar, aun menos si detrás de ellos tenían el final de la arena, si lo cruzaban estaban descalificados.

-¿Son arqueros?- pregunto Noctis mirando al grupo de sincorazón.

-Es posible- contesto Donald.

-Mejor será que los elimines- Shido miro a Noctis dado que era el único del grupo que podía alcanzarlos en este momento.

-¿Los demás le atacareis de frente no?-

-Algunos con magia pero si, esa es la idea-

Noctis arrojo las dagas tras escuchar la respuesta de Harry. Apareció en el techo del ingenio y ataco a los arqueros. En la tierra Shido, Goofy y Sora comenzaron su asalto peleando con el sincorazón cuerpo a cuerpo. Harry y Donald lanzaban magias periódicamente.

El enorme cuerpo del sincorazón les dificultaba mucho la batalla, pues solo les daba media arena para maniobrar, y dado que Harry y Donald tenían que quedarse atrás para lanzar magias el espacio que tenían para pelear era muy reducido.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Donald grito en shock al ver como el sincorazón abría la boca y soltaba varias bombas que rodaban hacia ellos.

-Esquivad, esquivad- Sora, Shido y Goofy empezaron un extraño recorrido de izquierda a derecha, dado que siempre tiraba tres bombas en intervalos regulares desde ambos lados lo hacía fácil de predecir, esquivar era ya más difícil dado que las bombas eran tan grandes como ellos.

Pasadas unas series de bombas el ingenio dejo de lanzarlas y cerro la boca, los cinco reanudaron el ataque mientras que Noctis nunca había dejado de clavarle el mandoble en ningún momento, cuando los sincorazón arqueros regresaban los eliminaba rápidamente y volvía a empezar.

El ingenio arrojo una caja de madera enorme que se abrió revelando soldados.

-¿Qué demonios es él? ¿Un fuerte?- Shido grito incrédulo, bombas, arqueros, soldados, estaba seguro de que con tres de esos podría destruir la base de DEM sin ningún problema.

-¿Que hay que ser en vida para convertirse en uno de estos?- pregunto Sora incrédulo. Él era un elegido de la llave espada y solo se había convertido en una sombra.

-¡Dejad de admirarlo y matarlo!- les grito Harry lanzado rayos por su vara.

-Cierto cierto- Shido extendió el brazo –Kaleidoscope- la segunda Sandalphon apareció.

- **¡Ars Arcanum!** \- Sora empezó con la técnica.

Noctis invoco varias lanzas y las dejo clavadas en el cuerpo del ingenio, si podía usar muchas lanzas metálicas podrían actuar como pararrayos.

Harry y Donald ya parecían haberse dado cuenta, así que se habían mantenido en reserva sin lanzar magias, solo preparándose para cuando diera la señal.

El ingenio respondió a las acciones de Noctis sacando un enorme martillo de la boca.

-Oh, mierda- Harry se quedó mirando el enorme martillo que se cernía sobre el suelo.

-¿Eso es malo verdad?- pregunto Sora.

-Ya lo creo- respondió Shido.

-Sera peor como no hagamos algo- Dijo Donald.

-Ajia, dejádmelo ¡Noctis!- Goofy se adelantó y llamo al príncipe.

Este le miro antes de entender, con dos escudos y su fuerza combinada podrían detener el ataque del martillo, después solo sería cuestión de debilitarlo más y que ambos magos le dieran el golpe de gracia.

Noctis se proyectó al suelo y cambio su espada por el escudo más duradero que tenía, Goofy se puso a su lado y ambos bloquearon el ataque.

Todo esto ocurrió en el lapso de seis segundos, por lo que Sora y Shido no se alejaron del cuerpo principal, ambos confiando en que harían algo para bloquear el ataque. Aunque Noctis y Goofy tenían una rodilla en el suelo y estaban claramente agotados, aun habían detenido el mazo.

-¡Buen trabajo!- Shido los felicito balanceando las dos enormes espadas.

Sora no les felicito, demasiado ocupado atacando en el aire. Su llave espada se balanceaba en todas direcciones, dado el tamaño del enemigo ni siquiera necesitaba apuntar, con mover la espada hacia delante ya acertaba.

El ingenio se alejó de ellos y saco un ariete.

-¡Me gusta eso!- Sora sonrió rompiendo un éter - **¡Ragnarok!** \- la poderosa combinación choco con el ariete de lleno, al finalizarla los láseres impactaron en las lanzas clavándolas más profundamente en el cuerpo del sincorazón -¡Vuestro turno, Harry, Donald!-

-¡Dalo por echo!- Harry y Donald chocaron sus armas, ambas zumbando con el poder del rayo - **¡El-Thunder!** -

La poderosa descarga eléctrica descendió del cielo e impacto directamente en las lanzas clavadas por la gran parte del cuerpo del sincorazón. La electricidad se descargaba y antes de poder descargarse al ambiente se desviaba como un arco eléctrico e impactaba en otra lanza volviendo a recorrer el circuito.

Con un descomunal rugido de dolor el mastodonte de madera y plagado de trampas cayó derrotado. Las ruedas se soltaron del cuerpo principal y rodaron fuera de la arena.

* * *

Copa Hades – Puesto 40

 _Sanguijuela oscura_

Necrosanguijuela

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- Sora grito en shock.

-¿Es siquiera un sincorazón?- Shido lo miraba incrédulo.

-Mierda- Noctis estaba nervioso.

-¿A que será débil?- Harry prefería no pensar mucho en la apariencia del sincorazón y centrarse más en como derrotarlo.

-Los tentáculos hay que destruirlos- dijo Donald.

-No será fácil- se lamentó Goofy.

Si antes habían estado sorprendidos por el ingenio fatal ahora estaban incrédulos con el sincorazón que tenían ante ellos. Lo bueno era que Fil había permitido el uso de toda la zona de combate, incluyendo gradas. Eso casi triplicaba el espacio lo que era muy beneficioso ya que el sincorazón ante ellos, mientras que no era tan grande como el anterior, si era más extenso. Esto se explicaba por qué la parte central de su cuerpo era un ataúd cerrado mediante cadenas. La parte secundaria era simplemente una cabeza rosa y cuatro tentáculos espinosos. Estos se hundían en la tierra y salían en partes distintas del estadio.

-Usad magia contra él, cuando acabemos con los tentáculos lo eliminamos- Sora salió corriendo hablando con Donald y Harry, Shido fue en la dirección contraria y Goofy salió hacia una tercera dirección para eliminar un tentáculo. Noctis ya había llegado usando la auralis.

Los tentáculos duraron más de lo que inicialmente habían pensado dado que el cuerpo principal lanzaba disparos de magia negra desde el cuerpo principal, desde el ataúd. Aun a pesar de ello solo era un problema se te daba, y ellos claramente no se quedaban quietos. La necrosanguijuela no tardo en caer al suelo debilitada.

- **¡Ars Arcanum!** -

-¡Electro!-

- **¡Goofy Tornado!** -

-¡Piro!-

-¡Kaleidoscope!-

-¡Auralis!-

Los seis ataques le cayeron encima como una lluvia de fuego, imparable, el sincorazón cayo rápido. Sora se giró hacia Shido y Noctis después de ver como el gran corazón del sincorazón se liberaba al aire.

-¿Por qué habéis gritado?-

-Emoción- respondió Noctis. Shido a su lado afirmo con la cabeza de acuerdo con el azabache.

* * *

Copa Hades – Puesto 30

 _Cerbero_

Cerbero

-Segunda vez que vemos a ese chucho- resoplo Sora.

Al igual que en el combate contra la necrosanguijuela el estadio entero era ahora el campo de batalla. Solo que ahora estaba dominado por un enorme can negro de tres cabezas.

-Pero esta vez sabemos cómo vencerlo- dice Harry.

-Más nos vale, es la segunda vez que lo vemos- Noctis resoplo divertido.

-Ahora somos mucho más fuertes que en ese momento, solo hay que demostrarlo. ¡Kaleidoscope!-

-Sí, eso es cierto- Sora invoco la llave espada -¡A él!-

Al igual que la última vez se centraron en atacar las cabezas, siendo que en esta ocasión ni Donald ni Harry se quedaron fuera del área de acción de cerbero atacando. En su lugar estaban golpeando una de las cabezas, Donald con magia a quemarropa y Harry con la vara recorrida por la magia electro.

Cerbero atacaba igual que la primera vez que pelearon con él, con mordiscos, ataques de pezuña, pisotones y demás repertorio. Pero tal y como Shido había dicho ellos ya eran mucho más fuertes que antes. Noctis no había tocado el suelo en toda la batalla, Harry no lanzaba ningún conjuro y solo se dedicaba a actualizar el electro para no perder el poder de la vara. Donald y Goofy seguían pelando con todas sus fuerzas. El mismo Shido no lo hacía muy mal, desde hacía un tiempo hasta este momento era capaz de usar los poderes de varios espíritus a la vez, cuando antes solo usar uno ya le agotaba.

Cerbero rugía furioso, en su mente recordaba la primera batalla contra esos seis y como le ganaron solo por su previa batalla con Hércules. Ahora le estaban ganando por sus propios métodos. Eso no era algo que fuera a permitir, así que se alzó sobre sus dos patas traseras y se preparó para atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Saltad!- Sora grito lo más alto que pudo para asegurarse de que los demás pudieran oírlo.

La ola de impacto recorrió toda la arena y se extendió por las gradas, haciendo que el estadio entero temblara. Pero la forma más fácil de esquivarlo era simplemente saltando, y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Al aterrizar Sora se lanzó hacia cerbero iniciando el Ragnarok mientras Noctis continuaba con la auralis. Donald y Harry siguieron haciendo hechizos combinados para atacarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Shido y Goofy se quedaron atrás, pero no demasiado tiempo. Ambos volvieron al ataque después de que Sora y Donald retrocedieran.

La batalla se mantuvo en ese equilibrio un tiempo, pero después de unos momentos Cerbero inhalo aire negro de la atmosfera y exhalo aliento negro al suelo, para crear el ataque que ya todos conocían.

-¡A su espalda!- grito Sora, el opto por saltar desde las gradas y planear hasta que cayó a salvo sobre Cerbero, Goofy le siguió de cerca. Al poco tiempo se le unieron Donald y Shido, después Noctis y Harry.

Cuando el ataque de Cerbero termino se bajaron de la espalda y continuaron con el ataque, ganando poco después.

* * *

Copa hades – Puesto 20

 _Bromistas gemelos_

Bromista carmesí

-¿Bromistas gemelos?- Shido miro con sospecha al solitario prestidigitador ante ellos. Había poca diferencia entre este y el que vieron en Wonderland, siendo la principal que los pies de este eran negros en vez de dorados. Los brazos también eran algo más oscuro al igual que los malabares, que ahora eran negros. Por lo demás era idéntico.

-No me gusta- Para Donald ver a un enemigo de vuelta no era nunca una buena noticia, la armadura era prueba de ello.

-Dado que no es gigante solo tenemos que abrumarlo- dijo Goofy.

-Ahí tiene razón- afirmo Harry.

Noctis sonrió, había recordado algo de cierto juego que jugo una vez-Sora, te elijo a ti- este le miro raro antes de encogerse de hombros y adelantarse –Usa Ars Arcanum-

- **Ars Arcanum** \- Sora libero el ataque de explosivo poder sobre el prestidigitador indefenso. Ni siquiera había alzado sus malabares.

La combinación empezó de forma usual. El primer ataque un golpe descendente, después de ese muchos ataques desde cualquier dirección seguido de otro en la dirección opuesta, para finalizar un ataque final como una guillotina.

-¡Ya está!- Sora celebro viendo al "bromista carmesí" desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¡Sora, cuidado!- Noctis lanzo sus dagas con fuerza hacia el centro de la arena.

Al ir a proyectarse se encontró rodando a medio camino, unos malabares habían chocado en el aire con sus dagas. Harry o Shido podrían haber intervenido para ayudarle, pero ellos estaban liados con más bromistas. Donde originalmente solo había uno ahora eran seis. Tantos como ellos.

-¿Ha sido culpa mía?- pregunto Sora intranquilo bloqueando el ataque de un bromista.

-No creo- le respondió Harry golpeando al suyo con la vara.

-¿No son muy… débiles?- Shido les miro inseguro. De un ataque había partido al suyo en dos y no se había regenerado.

-Ajia. Si se dividen en seis dividen todo en seis- dijo Goofy.

-Es decir, dividen resistencia, fuerza, durabilidad, poder…- Noctis dejo de contar para matar al suyo.

-Es verdad- el bromista de Donald cayo al rostizarse.

-¿Aún queda alguien?- Harry les miro, no había ni rastro de su bromista.

-No. Ya estamos todos- respondió Sora.

-Genial. Solo 19 combates más y seremos los campeones- sonrió Noctis.

* * *

Copa Hades – Puesto 10

 _Hades_

Hades

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Soy Hades, Señor de los Muertos. Mucho gusto- Hades, el dios del inframundo los saludo al entrar en la arena –Por cierto, he reservado plaza para vosotros... ¡EN EL MÁS ALLÁ!-

Hades se había vuelto rojo, pelo piel y demás. Eso no era tanto problema como que lanzara dos inmensas columnas de fuego que destrozaron parte de la arena, las columnas para ser exacto.

-¡Esquivadlo!- grito Sora rodando entre columna y columna de fuego.

-¡Eso intentamos!- le grito Shido corriendo.

-Tarde…- Harry estaba viendo hipogrifos a varios metros de la arena de combate.

-¡Maldita sea!- no ayudaba a su condición que a su lado Donald no dejara de maldecir.

Al otro lado de la arena Noctis estaba sobre las gradas.

El ataque termino y para impresión de Sora solo quedaban él, Shido y Goofy.

-¿Cómo ha podido eliminaros?- Shido miraba incrédulo a sus amigos fuera de arena.

-No me esperaba ese ataque- respondió Harry.

-Tienes suerte, a mí ni me dio tiempo a moverme, el ataque me dio de lleno- Noctis había estado en un lateral de Hades cuando este había lanzado su ataque final. Así había ocurrido esto.

-Solo quedamos nosotros-

-Así es Goofy, así es- y no había pasado ni un minuto de batalla –Simplemente genial-

-¿Estáis listos?- Hades floto sobre el suelo hacia ellos, cruzo los brazos y libero un torrente de llamas hacia Sora.

-¡Aero!-

La defensa del aire que giraba furioso a su alrededor no era un gran alivio, pues aun reduciendo mucho el daño no hacía nada para aliviar el calor. Y por dios que ahí hacía calor.

-¡Hielo!- Shido libero el poder de Zadkiel combinado con magia de hielo hacia Hades –Yo le enfriare las ideas, encargaros del resto-

Sora sonrió, ese era un plan que podía seguir.

-Maldito crio- Hades se giró hacia Shido.

-Tu temperatura estaba muy alta- Shido le miro fingiendo preocupación –Solo quise ayudarte-

-Que agradable- el rostro de Hades se distorsionaba de rabia.

Sora y Goofy se mantenían al margen. Ambos sabían que en términos de poder puro estaban muy lejos de ganar la batalla, solo podían ganar si lo echaban del campo de batalla, y eso sería MUY difícil. Pero no imposible, solo necesitaban un gran impulso al poder de Shido, y por fortuna Goofy tenía varios de ellos, varios creados por Noctis.

-Goofy, pásame las granadas de hielo, tengo un plan-

Shido y Hades bailaban sobre el campo de batalla, Shido estaba usando Sandalphon combinada con el hielo de Zadkiel para rechazar a Hades, algo bastante difícil si tenías en cuenta que este literalmente era fuego en este momento. El poder espiritual se le agotaba rápido, no tardaría mucho en ser incapaz de usar Sandalphon. Por suerte Sora y Goofy habían terminado de planear, ahora solo tenía que…

- _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_ \- Sora le estaba haciendo extrañas señales. Señalaba a Hades, luego a él, luego se quedaba quieto y luego lanzaba algo – _¿Que se supone que significa eso?_ -

-Mierda- Sora sentía ganas de tirarse de los pelos, Shido no lo pillaba –Habrá que hacerlo por las malas- de todos modos tenía mucho poder mágico.

-Goofy, yo lo entretendré, habla con Shido y buscad un plan- Sora le dio un golpe en el hombro a Goofy y salió a por Hades, había algo que quería probar desde hace tiempo y esta ocasión era tan buena como cualquier otra - **¡Sonic Blade!** -

Hades estaba entretenido peleando con Shido cuando algo le dio de lleno a toda velocidad -¿Pero qué?- de nuevo sintió un ataque por la espalda a plena velocidad, pero esta vez sí pudo verlo. Era Sora. Estaba usando la misma técnica que Cloud uso en el torneo contra ellos.

-¿Estas de coña?-

Sora no contesto, ocupado en intentar ver por dónde iba y adonde atacaba, tanta velocidad lo mareaba y hacía difícil moverse como le gustaría.

-¡Shido!- Goofy llego al lado de Shido y le enseño las granadas de hielo. Este no necesito que dijera nada más.

-Lo tengo- Seria algo épico, no al nivel de algo que Yoshino y Yoshinon podrían hacer, pero a su nivel seria grande.

-¡Sora, prepárate!- Shido rompió las esferas en su mano, sintiendo el inmenso poder frio que se desato. Usar el poder de Zadkiel para controlarlo no era fácil, pero tampoco imposible.

- **¡Ice Age!** \- aunque lo dirigió hacia Hades el efecto se extendió a todo el campo de batalla, congelando toda la arena en un momento.

-¡Joder!- Harry grito saltando en su sitio, al caer se resbaló y acabo abrazando al suelo.

-¡La madre que lo…!- Noctis abrió los ojos en shock, sus granadas nunca eran tan poderosas sin importar el material que usara.

-¡Que frio!- Donald estornudo violentamente.

Fil estaba en la arena como un carámbano.

-¿Qué demonios?-

-Este es el fin, ¡Hades!- Sora salto sobre Hades –Ruaaaaaa-

El cuerpo de Hades cruzo la arena hasta impactar con las rejas del fondo, atravesándolas sin problema alguno.

-¡Oh! oye, chico, ¿qu.. qué haces? Alto ahí... ¡no os acerquéis! ¡No! ¡Bastaaa!- podían oír los gritos de Hades desde aquí, pero no estaban preocupados, no era como si fuera a morir.

* * *

Copa Hades – Puesto 1

 _Montaña insondable_

Titán roca

Donald soltó un grito ahogado al ver al último rival de la copa Hades. Harry estaba maldiciendo a los magos en su cabeza por no molestarse en pensar magias contra montañas. Noctis pensaba que el enemigo ante ellos era más fuerte que cualquier bestia de Lucis. Shido no sabía ni que pensar, después de espíritus y aeronaves creía haberlo visto, pero claramente se equivocaba. Goofy sostenía su escudo sabiendo que de poco le serviría contra el rival ante ellos. Sora simplemente quería que la copa acabara ya.

El inmenso cuerpo que se alzaba ante ellos solo podía ser descrito como una montaña viviente, una montaña con dos cabezas.

-Noctis, arriba ¡YA!- este ni se molestó en discutir con Sora, lanzo las dagas y se colocó en el hombro del titán comenzando a golpear en la cabeza.

Sora se dirigió junto a Harry al pie derecho, Shido, Donald y Goofy fueron al izquierdo, desde ahí golpeando continuamente hasta que el titán dio un pisotón con el pie derecho que ambos chicos esquivaron, era muy lento.

El titán no tardó mucho en caer y todos pudieron subir hasta su pecho y de ahí golpear con todas sus fuerzas.

- **¡Ars Arcanum!** -

-¡Electro!-

- **¡Goofy Tornado!** -

-¡Piro!-

-¡Kaleidoscope!-

-¡Auralis!-

Los gritos de técnicas volvieron a llenar el coliseo al tiempo de que cada uno de ellos atacaba sin descanso, sin detenerse, sin pausas, simplemente destrozando.

- **¡Ragnarok!** \- Sora lanzo una última combinación y el titán de roca cayo con el cuerpo destrozado. Las rocas cayeron en el campo y sobre las gradas, Donald y Sora estuvieron a punto de partirse la crisma con la caída, pero pudieron aguantar el tipo. El grupo tomo distancia observando el tumulto de rocas caídas.

-¿Ya está?- pregunto Shido viendo el cumulo de rocas.

-Volverá a levantarse, fijo- afirmo Noctis.

Después de eso esperaron unos segundos, pero nada pasaba.

-¿Va enserio?- Harry estaba terriblemente decepcionado, mientras que no tenía muchas ganas de pelear, esto era casi humillante.

-Eso creo- Donald esperaba que se alzara, pero a estas alturas lo daba por imposible.

-Ajia, hemos ganado- celebro Goofy.

-¡Hemos ganado!- Shido salto en el aire agitando el puño.

-Aun no me lo creo- Harry reía feliz, contento.

-Créetelo- Noctis le paso el brazo por los hombros y lanzo el puño a cielo.

-Ha sido demasiado fácil- se lamentó Sora.

-¿Qué ocurre Sora?- Hércules se acercaba a ellos sonriendo.

-Esperaba más de ese titán- le respondió.

Hércules le miro con intensidad ignorando como Shido y Donald dejaban calvo a Hades.

-Un enemigo de ese calibre es algo que muchos no serían capaces de derribar. Su enorme fuerza ha puesto en más de un aprieto a muchos héroes, incluyendo aquel al que considero mi hermano. Si lo habéis derrotado tan fácil es por que tenéis muchas habilidades que lo hacen débil ante vosotros-

-Hércules-

* * *

-El siguiente torneo empezara en una semana, os quiero ver aquí mocosos- Fil les despedía en la antesala.

-No creo que podamos volver para el torneo Fil- aún tenían que volver a Bastión Hueco y sellar la cerradura, y tal como dijo león "Nadie sabe que pasara una vez se cierre"

-¿No? Eso os hará perder mucha fama críos. En los juegos no puedes desaparecer mucho tiempo-

-Hay asuntos que debemos resolver- aunque Noctis sabía que eso no le diría nada a Fil –Hay cosas que no podemos aplazar sin importar nada mas-

-Eso es… ¿No hay forma de que vengáis?- Fil parecía desesperado. Esos chicos eran una fuente de oro para el coliseo.

-Déjalos Fil, ha cosas que hay que hacer sin importar nada mas- hércules no podía ni imaginar que podía ser tan importante, pero todos parecían estar de acuerdo -¿Cuándo volveréis?-

-No lo sé- Sora respondió sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de que pasaría después de Bastión Hueco, ni siquiera sabía si podrían regresar alguna vez.

-La próxima vez, quiero enfrentaros. Esta vez en serio- Hércules le tendió la mano a Sora sonriente.

-¡Hecho!- el apretón de manos sello la promesa entre los dos guerreros.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo. Este no ha sido tan fácil de escribir como los demás, las peleas cuestan un poco. La del titán de roca la habría hecho mejor, pero la verdad es que con la pelea que es en el juego no puedo sacar nada.

El siguiente capítulo será la batalla con Kurt Siza y Espectro, después ya la cerradura de Hollow Bastion y el desconocido. En total 4 capítulos más para la historia.

Un saludo.


	18. Kurt Siza y Espectro

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem o recuerdo_ "

- **Nombre de técnica** -

* * *

-Los pergaminos de Electro, Gravedad y Hielo. Junto con un informe Ansem- Harry examino el botín que les proporciono la copa Hades.

-Eso es bastante impresionante- menciono Shido cogiendo el pergamino de la magia hielo.

-Tres magias y un informe Ansem. No está mal- Noctis jugueteaba con el pergamino de gravedad.

-Esperaba alguna llave espada o algo- Sora se lamentaba en los mandos.

-¡Presta atención!- le grito Donald –Aun nos queda un largo camino hasta Agrabah, y será aún más complicado ahora que hay más naves enemigas-

-Ni sabía que eso era posible- susurro Shido.

Ahora se encontraban dirigiendo la nave en procesión con otras. Usando una combinación del gumi camaleón, para cambiar la forma de la nave, con el gumi invisible pudieron meterse en una larga fila de naves que se dirigían a Agrabah. Sora se encontraba en los mandos porque aunque todos sabían manejar, Noctis también pero él no solía hacerlo, la opinión popular decía que era demasiado vago, Sora era el que más disfrutaba a los mandos. Mientras no los matara por ellos que se divirtiera.

-De todas formas, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a Agrabah?-

-Creo que poco Goofy. Diría que cuarto de hora, tal vez menos- respondió Sora.

-Eso sería si no hubiese tantos enemigos- replico Harry.

-Sí, nos retrasan mucho-

-¿No puedes sortearlos? Llevamos casi ocho horas, el gumi invisible no durara mucho más-

Sora gruño, ¡claro que sabía que la invisibilidad no duraría mucho más!

-Con tantos enemigos, si nos descubren estamos muertos-

-Si nos descubren- puntualizo Donald.

-En realidad solo necesitamos llegar vivos a Agrabah, nadie ha dicho nada de aterrizar-

-¿Estas sugiriendo…?- Sora dejo inconclusa la frase viendo a Noctis.

-Mientras no explote- este se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero dejar constancia de que eso es una locura- dijo Shido alzo la voz.

-¿No estás de acuerdo?- le pregunto Harry.

-Yo no he dicho eso- Shido sonrió de medio lado –A situaciones desesperadas-

-Medidas desesperadas- termino Sora –Muy bien, agarraos fuerte- apretó su agarre sobre los mandos, dirigiendo sus dedos a los interruptores de disparo -¡Aquí vamos!-

La nave viro violentamente saliendo de la cola de sincorazón, todas las armas se dispararon sin descanso, liberando proyectiles de energía en todas direcciones al frente de ellos. Las naves inmediatamente comenzaron a moverse en espirales disparando, pero la combinación barrera y prisa fue capaz de sacarlos del apuro.

-Nos acercamos a gran velocidad- grito Sora por encima del estruendo de los láseres enemigos –A este paso solo podre estrellarnos en el desierto-

-Mejor estrellarse en el desierto que en la ciudad- le grito Harry.

-Oído-

-¿A nadie le preocupa que para aterrizar vayamos a estrellarnos?- grito Donald en pánico.

-Después de Maléfica/Dragón no- respondió Goofy.

-Te recuerdo que fuimos apresados por piratas- le dijo Shido.

-Y al final acabamos volando por el cielo. Ese fue un buen día- Noctis rio.

-Preparaos por que el desierto se acerca-

El paisaje que los rodeaba había pasado de ser el colorido espacio al azul del cielo, y bajo ellos un interminable desierto de arena amarilla y marrón.

-Ay mama- Harry se agarró con fuerza al asiento, hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos.

La nave no llego a impactar, fue golpeada por algo enorme y amarillo.

-¡Maldición!- Sora abrió los ojos al reconocer al ser que tenían delante. Kurt Siza, uno de los sincorazón que Ansem envió tras ellos.

-¡Pero será…

-Agarraos fuerte- Sora tiro de los controles de la nave para sortear al gran sincorazón amarillo, pero fue inútil. Enormes columnas de más de diez metros de alto surgieron alrededor del sincorazón atrapándolos con él.

-¡Hay que luchar!- grito Noctis.

-Pues vamos- Sora manipulo los controles quedando frente a Kurt Siza, la cabina abierta -¡Raaaaa!- la nave impacto duramente en el cuerpo del inmenso sincorazón.

La nave gumi dio varias vueltas y giros después de eso, quedando al final semienterrada bajo la arena.

Sora y los demás miraron el accidente desde lejos.

-Mi nave- lloriqueo Donald.

-Mi siesta- lloriqueo Noctis.

Shido puso los ojos en blanco.

-Centraos-

-Grrrrr- Kurt Siza se giró para mirarlos.

En sus garras apareció un extraño sello. Este se expandió hasta cubrir todo el campo de batalla.

-¿Qué demonios ha hecho?- grito Donald -¡No puedo usar magia!-

-¡Ya lo creo que no!- Shido grito incrédulo -¡Miraos!-

Una neblina azul se arremolinaba alrededor de los seis, en la zona del pecho.

-Esta neblina… y esas esferas- Harry miro a Kurt Siza.

-Destruirlas-

-Destruirlas- Sora sonrió. La llave espada de Kairi apareció en su mano en un estallido de luz blanca y amarilla. El eje mostraba dos corazones, y el mango dos alas de ángel, poseía cinco dientes que formaban el kanji de "luz"

Kurt Siza no se lo iba a poner fácil, no con los cuatro sables estilo árabes que tenía en cuatro de sus seis brazos, en los otros dos como Harry dijo dos esferas de energía rosas.

Noctis fue el primero en moverse, invoco el mandoble y se preparó para el ataque enemigo. Kurt Siza llego a su lado rápidamente y les ataco con una espada en movimiento giratorio, como la hélice de un helicóptero. El mandoble vibro entero, antes de ceder.

-Tch- esquivo el ataque con la proyección, sino lo habría cortado en dos.

-¡No seas imprudente!- Shido salto bloqueando el segundo sable con sus dos espadas.

-Ajia- Goofy bloque el tercer sable.

Kurt Siza salto sobre ellos, atacando a Harry, Donald y Sora.

Sora salto a su vez atacando a una de las esferas de energía.

-Ayudadme- Harry y Donald no sabían cómo habían esquivado sus ataques, pero lo ignoraron a favor de atacar a la otra esfera de energía.

-Nos toca entretenerlo-

Goofy lanzo su escudo en plena carrera, acercándose al sincorazón con cabeza de serpiente. Cuando lo recogió realizo una de sus técnicas, el Goofy tornado.

Las esferas podían temblar bajo los ataques, pero al contrario que ellos no retrocedían, ni daban señales de quebrarse. La réplica de Sandalphon ya crujía en protesta, y el mandoble de Noctis no duraría mucho más.

-Tiene una fuerza tremenda- comento Goofy deteniendo algunos ataques.

-¿Y lo dices tú?- Noctis le grito, el esfuerzo que ambos usaban para detener los golpes eran muy diferentes.

-¿Cuánto os queda?- Shido grito al grupo que estaba atacando las esferas.

-Esto es un trabajo en proceso- Harry grito para hacerse oír por sobre el estruendo de aceros chocando que se oía en el desierto.

-Pues acabadlo pronto- Noctis había decidido que sería más fácil atacar a las espadas que intentar bloquearlas.

-No hay que meter prisa a los gen…- dijo Donald.

-Si sus ayudantes están palmando- Shido le corto re invocando a Haniel –Se le puede meter prisa a cualquiera-

Donald eligió callarse y continuar atacando a la esfera.

Kurt Siza manejaba los sables como un maestro, poniendo en serios aprietos a Shido y Noctis quienes apenas se bastaban para contenerlo con ayuda de Goofy. Los ataques tenían una fuerza tremenda y su manía con saltar y moverse por todo el campo de batalla no les ponía fácil a ninguno hacer el trabajo improvisado. Por su parte Harry y Donald estaban atacando a una esfera mientras Sora acribillaba a la segunda. Al ritmo que iban Sora la destrozaría antes, y de eso ninguno tenía la más mínima duda.

Con las esferas destrozadas el sincorazón cayó debilitado, la cabeza con forma de cobra se estiro con un extraño objeto en los dientes, uno parecido a un diamante.

-¿Para qué es eso?- grito Noctis saltando.

-¡A quién le importa! ¡Electro!-

- **¡Ragnarok!** \- Sora paso de medias tintas y ataco con su técnica más poderosa.

Los golpes dieron de lleno en la cabeza del sincorazón, la cual no dejo de sacudirse recibiendo los impactos de seis personas atacando al unísono.

Kurt Siza recibió varios ataques en el rostro de serpiente hasta que se levantó y se alejó de ellos con un salto de longitud.

-¿Y ahora que va a hacer?- pegunto Noctis en guardia.

-Nada bueno- respondió Sora.

El nuevo ataque fue peor de lo que imaginaron, en medio del salto uso los cuatro sables para crear ataques giratorios en horizontal acercándose a ellos en pleno salto.

Harry lo esquivo saltando, igual que los demás.

-¿Vuelve?- Shido grito cuando las espadas del sincorazón golpearon a sus propias espadas.

-Tch- Noctis lo esquivo proyectándose a un lado –Es molesto-

-Es un sincorazón- Harry aterrizo sobre sus dos pies tras esquivar por el aire a Kurt Siza -¿Qué más podías esperar?-

-¿Qué no sea tan plasta?- pregunto Sora cayendo a la arena del desierto.

-Cuando lo derrotemos dejara de serlo- Donald lanzo varios hechizos al gran sincorazón.

Goofy sonrió de acuerdo deteniendo en seco varios ataques de Kurt Siza.

-¡Vamos!- Noctis corrió con el mandoble en mano, Shido lo siguió con Sandalphon congelada, Shido había combinado el ángel de Tohka con el poder de Yoshino.

Ambos cargaron contra Kurt Siza sin ningún plan en mente, Kurt Siza también se lanzó contra ellos, iniciando un baile de espadas en las que indiscutiblemente llevaba la ventaja. Noctis y Shido usaban sus espadas y toda la experiencia que habían ganado desde que se encontraran en Ciudad de Paso para pelear contra el sincorazón amarillo. No llevaban la ventaja y eso era seguro, pero también lo era que antes habrían muerto en un instante.

Ahora podían intercambiar golpes con Kurt Siza con dificultad, aun los superaba en fuerza y eso lo notaban en los brazos, estos les ardían con cada golpe que bloqueaban. Los otros dos brazos con sables les dificultaban la batalla, pero los demás ya habían intervenido, los amplios ataques de los dos sables restantes ya estaban siendo contenidos por Goofy y Sora al tiempo que Harry y Donald lanzaban cuantos ataques combinados pudieran.

Kurt Siza atacaba con sus cuatro sables como todo un maestro, y de los cuatro que estaban peleando de cerca solo Goofy parecía ser capaz de seguir el ritmo, Shido y Noctis estaban llegando a su límite y Sora no tardaría mucho más en alcanzarlos.

-Debéis hacer algo ya- Harry dejo de lanzar hechizos un momento, tomándose un pequeño descanso para romper un éter sobre sí mismo –Como sigamos así nos matara-

-¡No me digas!- Noctis le grito con la ironía cubriendo todas sus palabras –¿Alguna idea?-

Harry pensó rápido, el sincorazón era muy fuerte, más por el número de espadas, si podían reducir este y luego darle de lleno con mucha magia – _O con las armas de la nave_ \- casualmente no estaba muy lejos, y ya no echaba humo. Podría trabajar con ello –Cortarle los brazos y yo me encargo del resto-

-¿¡Que le cortemos los brazos!? ¿¡Tienes idea de lo fácil que va a ser!?- pero Harry no lo escucho, corría en dirección a la nave gumi -¿Qué va hacer?-

-Se dirige a la nave, ¿tú que crees?- Shido forcejeaba con la enorme espada del sincorazón –Habrá que cortar los brazos-

-Pues a ver como lo hacéis- Sora estaba rojo del esfuerzo, no había dejado de pelear desde que llegaron al mundo, aunque no podía haber pasado mucho desde ese momento.

-¿Con espadas?- pregunto Goofy.

Sora, Shido y Noctis se quedaron a cuadros mirándolo.

-Creo que eso es obvio- dijo Sora.

-¡Hielo!- los múltiples proyectiles de hielo que Donald lanzo impactaron en el cuerpo de Kurt Siza evitando que los partiera en dos -¡Dejad de hablar y haced algo!-

-¡Joder!- Noctis se alejó, era hora de una apuesta de todo o nada –Si Gladio estuviese aquí me mataría por lo que voy a hacer-

Noctis invoco sus dagas y las arrojo al cielo lo más alto que pudo, se proyectó y repitió la operación, y de nuevo tras proyectarse. Así lo repitió hasta que Kurt Siza apenas era un punto amarillo en el interminable desierto que lo rodeaba todo. Su cabeza giraba a gran velocidad y le costaba respirar, había llegado tan alto que el oxígeno estaba en mínimos y le costaba mantenerse consciente.

-Para abajo- invoco el mandoble y se dejó arrastrar con su peso hacia el suelo, ganando más y más velocidad conforme este se acercaba a él.

El mundo avanzaba a cámara ultrarrápida, Noctis nunca recordaría con exactitud cuánto tardo en llegar al suelo, solo sabía que al poco tiempo estaba sobre Kurt Siza bajando a toda velocidad, y sonriendo grito el nombre de su nueva técnica.

- **¡Lux Tempesta!** \- el desierto tembló cuando el golpe del mandoble conecto con el brazo del sincorazón -¡Haaaaa!- con un ruido sordo el brazo crujió y se desprendió del cuerpo. Los otros dos del lado derecho le siguieron.

-¡Joder!- Sora grito incrédulo en el suelo, el temblor había sido demasiado violento y había caído al suelo.

-¡Mi turno!- Shido se emocionó al ver el impresionante despliegue de Noctis. Él también había estado a grandes alturas, pero normalmente tenía al Fraxinus para apoyarlo - **¡Ice Age!** \- si Noctis había hecho temblar el desierto, él lo congelaría, lo congelaría todo.

Kurt Siza se convirtió en un helado, la larga batalla y el tremendo golpe del lux Tempesta había sido demasiado, su resistencia se había disminuido enormemente en pocos segundos.

Shido piso el suelo con toda su fuerza, liberando una oleada de reiryoku en el congelado suelo del desierto, en respuesta un gran trono dorado emergió del suelo – _Menos mal que ha funcionado_ -

-¿Hu?- Noctis lo miro curioso.

Shido sujeto fuertemente a Sandalphon y corto el trono en dos. Los fragmentos del trono se arremolinaron alrededor de la espada cambiando su forma, varias veces su tamaño, hasta formar una inmensa espada.

- **¡Halvanhelev!** \- la espada cargada de reiryoku descendió sobre Kurt Siza, destrozando parte de su cuerpo y cortando sus brazos restantes, la cuchilla de energía resultante destrozo la barrera que el sincorazón había desplegado al principio de la batalla.

-¡Bestia!- Donald grito al ver el efecto del ataque de Shido.

-Jajajaja- Sora rio al verlo, Kurt Siza estaba ya muerto.

O no. Desplegando una barrera a su alrededor huyo dirigiéndose al agujero en la barrera. Era bastante obvio que no había imaginado que sería él quien huyese.

-¡Yo me encargo!- Sora se adelantó hasta alcanzarlo, pero la barrera del sincorazón era demasiado dura, se necesitaba algo más, algo más fuerte.

Sora giro la llave espada sobre su cabeza varias veces, antes de clavarla en el suelo y girarla, liberando gran cantidad de humo. Este cubrió por completo su cuerpo, dejando entrever una silueta roja.

-¡Aquí estoy!- el pequeño dragón oriental se alzó orgulloso sobre la cabeza de Sora -¡Soy Mushu!-

-¡Mushu! ¡Ataca!- Sora grito una orden al pequeño dragón rojo sobre su cabeza.

-¡Aye!- el pequeño dragón disparo por la boca centenares esferas de fuego como una metralleta, cada una dañando la barrera y debilitándola más y más.

-¡Se acerca el final!- Noctis sonrió invocando dagas y lanzándolas contra el escudo.

-Y nos alegra que hayan llegado hasta aquí caballeros- la voz de Harry se escuchó en el desierto amplificada por los altavoces de la nave gumi. Harry la había puesto en marcha y ahora estaba en el aire apuntando a Kurt Siza.

-Hora de volar- Shido uso el poder de Zadkiel para crear algunos proyectiles de hielo y lanzarlos contra Kurt Siza.

-¡Piro!- Donald alzo su bastón disparando esferas de fuego.

Goofy lanzaba el escudo.

Y finalmente Mushu termino de destruir el escudo del sincorazón.

-Porque es hora de cerrar el telón- Harry miro la pantalla, Kurt Siza fijado como objetivo. Con un ligero toque en los mandos las armas se orientaron hacia él.

Sora y los demás se batieron en retirada, ahora era el turno de Harry de terminarlo.

-¡Jackpot!- las armas de la nave dispararon cientos de rondas sobre el sincorazón amarillo.

Kurt Siza grito de dolor antes de saltar y apoyarse en una de las columnas para atacar a la nave, pero Harry embistió con la nave gumi arrastrando a Kurt Siza hasta una barrera, después disparo a quemarropa con los gumis electro y los gumis artema.

-¡Sí!- Sora grito emocionado viendo las armas de la nave gumi destruir el cuerpo del sincorazón con cabeza de serpiente.

-¡Eso a molado!- Noctis alzaba los puños victorioso.

Incluso Shido mostraba una gran sonrisa emocionada. La nave gumi planeo hasta posarse sobre la arena del desierto. Las columnas que formaban las barreras habían desaparecido ya.

-¡Y aquí viene nuestro héroe!- Donald aplaudió al ver a Harry, este salto de la cabina de la nave gumi hasta el suelo.

-Gracias. Gracias- Harry sonrió antes de hacer una reverencia, bastante más feliz de lo que había estado en un tiempo.

-Eso ha sido alucinante- Sora le alcanzo en el acto, aun emocionado.

Harry sonrió, recordaba vagamente un accidente similar con un coche volador, pero esa vez no acabo tan bien como esta, como ahora no tenía profesores para controlar lo que hacían. Así la vida era más divertida. Principalmente porque Dumbledore nunca le dejaría… McGonagall nunca le dejaría pelear con los sincorazón. Dumbledore probablemente intentaría darles cincuenta oportunidades de redención.

-Y otro informe Ansem- Shido lo recogió de los restos de Kurt Siza -¿Os acordáis cuando no los conseguíamos como si de caramelos se tratase?-

-Sí, qué tiempos aquellos- Noctis sonrió irónicamente –Eso hace unos siete si los cálculos no me fallan-

-Déjame pensar. Obtuvimos uno al derrotar a Yafar, el rey Tritón nos dio otro, otro que "tomamos prestado" de los restos de Oogie Boogie, entre los documentos de Garfio conseguimos otro, el siguiente al derrotar a Maléfica y después de ese uno al superar a Hades. Junto con este hacen un total de, sí, siete- Sora dejo de enumerar al contabilizar todos los informes que tenían.

-Tenemos hasta el 11- dijo Noctis –Lo que quiere decir que aún nos faltan los números 2, 4, 6 y 10-

-Si no hay más que esos- intervino Donald.

-Ajia, León no sabía cuántos había-

-Cuando volvamos a Bastión Hueco podríamos encontrar más-

-Pues subamos a la nave, el gumi invisible ya está listo- Harry se hecho a un lado sentándose en su asiento.

-¿Y adónde vamos ahora?- pregunto Donald sentándose en su silla.

-El País de Nunca Jamás.- respondió Sora cogiendo los mandos de la nave gumi.

-La última parada antes de ir a Bastión Hueco- menciono Shido.

-El último descanso antes de sellar la cerradura del Bastión Hueco- reconoció Noctis.

-Vamos- Sora manipulo los mandos para sacar la nave gumi de Agrabah, desapareciendo en el cielo sobre la ciudad del desierto.

El espacio que había sobre ellos era el mismo que encontraron al ir a Agrabah, solo que esta vez continuaron camino hacia el País de Nunca Jamás sorteando las naves sincorazón que encontraban por el camino. Así el largo camino al País de Nunca Jamás inicio, con miles de naves cubriendo el espacio ante ellos según avanzaban.

El viaje duro varias horas, con múltiples naves avanzando a su alrededor en todas direcciones mientras avanzaban en el espacio hacia el enorme barco gumi que contenía el barco del Capitán Garfio navegando en aguas cristalinas.

Era curioso dado que en ese mundo había una estrella que podía conducirlos a una inmensa ciudad situada a los pies de un rio que cruzaba por ambos lados.

El barco gumi estaba sobre ellos, a poca distancia.

-¿Cómo entramos? La última vez nos embistieron- recordó Harry.

-Es una forma de decirlo- resumió Shido.

-Embistamos nosotros y listo-

-¿Crees que eso funcionara, Noctis?-

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo Sora-

Sora asintió dirigiendo la nave a la embarcación gumi.

* * *

-El barco sigue igual, todo plagado de sincorazón- Shido corto en dos a un pirata sin mucho esfuerzo. Había también wyverns, bolas oscuras, brujos, piratas voladores y barcos de guerra. Todos muy molestos, pero en este mundo podían volar, eso facilitaba las cosas.

-Al menos no hay rastro de Garfio. O de Smee- Noctis había aplastado por la fuerza a un barco de guerra con el peso del mandoble, después lo había destrozado a golpe de escudo. Estaba aprendiendo unos trucos de Goofy.

-Ya ves. Me pregunto qué fue de ellos- Harry lanzaba rayos a las bolas oscuras a tiempo que atacaba con la vara a los brujos.

-¿Importa realmente? Mientras el cocodrilo no se los comiera no le veo problemas-

Harry y Shido se giraron hacia Noctis, reconociendo la veracidad de sus palabras. Mientras el cocodrilo no los hubiera devorado y no les dieran más problemas no había razón para preocuparse por ellos.

-¿Y Peter?- Sora volaba por el cielo alrededor del barco, pero no veía rastro del chico de verde ni de su amiga hada. Todo lo contrario con un extraño pez negro enorme con unos helinautas grises.

-La última vez estaba aquí por Campanilla, ya se habrá ido- dijo Goofy.

-Y por Wendy- le recordó Donald –Podríamos probar ir a la ciudad a ver si la encontramos-

-La ciudad es muy grande- se quejó Sora tras acabar con el pez sincorazón –Aunque volemos tardaríamos horas en encontrar algún rastro de ella. Y eso sin contar que nos pueden ver-

-Que te pillen volando o en algo que vuela no mola. Sobre todo si los que te pillan son personas "normales"- Harry no uso el término "muggle" dado que sabía que a ellos no les diría nada –Solo conseguiríamos salir en los periódicos-

-¿Hablas por experiencia?- pregunto Noctis.

-Tristemente- reconoció Harry –Durante el segundo año de escuela no pude coger el tren que me llevaría a Hogwarts y Ron y yo tuvimos que ir en un coche volador. Salimos en el periódico ese mismo día-

-Conozco el sentimiento. Muchas veces me sacaban en los periódicos de Insomnia como el "próximo gran rey de Lucis"- conto Noctis –Como lo odiaba- principalmente porque pocas veces decían cosas agradables sobre él.

-Dejando de lado vuestros incomodos recuerdos con la prensa- Sora negó con la cabeza exasperado -es la segunda estrella a la derecha ¿verdad?-

-Así es Sora, segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto hasta el amanecer- lo de volar con pensamientos felices seria incluso mas fácil, en su caso solo tenía que recordar a las espíritus y ya le saltaría una sonrisa involuntaria.

-Vamos pues- Goofy ya estaba flotando en el cielo nocturno.

-Ir a la segunda estrella todo recto hasta el amanecer- Harry negó con la cabeza incrédulo –Incluso estudiando en una academia de magia eso es demasiado extraño, aunque ahora este volando- lo cual tampoco debería ser posible sin una escoba, al menos hasta donde sabia.

-No lo pienses mucho- Noctis ya había salido del barco volando en dirección a la estrella.

-Me pregunto, ¿Qué sucederá si tomamos la primera estrella?-

-¿Quién sabe?-

Sora voló sin preocuparse por la primera estrella, la segunda era la que los conduciría a la ciudad, y esa era la que debían seguir.

La brillante estrella los condujo por un túnel de luz, un interminable resplandor que los llevo hasta la enorme ciudad que se extendía bajo sus pies. Con el tiempo el paisaje a su alrededor cambio, la vista que tenían en el País de Nunca Jamás cambio por completo, siendo la nueva vista ante sus ojos la de una inmensa ciudad nocturna iluminada por la luna.

-¡Y aquí estamos!- Sora se regocijo girando en el aire.

La ciudad era tan silenciosa como la primera vez que estuvieron aquí, el cielo nocturno se hallaba sobre ellos, quienes volaban en silencio hacia la torre del reloj, con la esperanza de encontrar a Peter o a Wendy.

El grupo volaba hacia la torre del reloj, pero "algo" los alcanzo en pleno vuelo.

El extraño ser los adelanto colocándose ante el grupo de espaldas a la torre del reloj. Su apariencia era bastante curiosa, y a uno de ellos le recordó a cierto ser que había visto antes.

-¿Un dementor?- Harry no estaba seguro de que lo fuese –O por lo menos su sincorazón… creo…- en sí mismo el ser ante ellos era simplemente una túnica blanca con mangas negras. El símbolo de los sincorazón lucia en su espalda de un color rojo sangre.

El extraño ser ilumino las garras de la túnica y lanzo un conjuro, uno extraño. Todos los números de la torre se iluminaron con llamas blancas.

Alrededor de Donald aparecieron doce velas iluminadas por fuego en sus extremos.

-¿Qué ha hecho?- grito Donald asustado, sobre su cabeza había aparecido el numero 12

-No lo sé- gruño Noctis -¡Pero no puede ser bueno!- el numero descendió una cifra.

-¡No quiero que llegue a cero!- grito Donald en pánico, el numero ya en 10.

Sora, Shido y Harry tenían la mente a mil, no sabían qué demonios había hecho el sincorazón, pero no podía ser bueno.

-Las llamas de los números se apagan-

Harry abrió los ojos al máximo al escucharlo –¡Shido eres un genio!-

-¿En serio?-

-Ghaaaa- Goofy salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la torre del reloj, el espectro estaba a su lado.

-De un golpe- Noctis tenía la voz más aguda de lo normal.

-¡Goofy!- Donald voló a su lado.

-¡Hay que detener las manecillas del reloj!- Harry grito defendiéndose del espectro, pero fue sorprendido por su inmensa fuerza, de un golpe le quito todo el aire de los pulmones y por poco cae al vacío –Joder- sangre escurrió entre sus labios hacia el vacío.

-¡Harry!- Sora se abalanzo sobre el sincorazón de aspecto fantasmal, pero no le hizo nada, la llave espada no precio tener ningún efecto en él.

-¡Paro!- Shido aprovecho los breves momentos de distracción del espectro para lanzar la magia temporal al reloj. Este se detuvo en el acto.

-¿Era necesaria la magia?- le grito Noctis.

-Por la fuerza no se detenía- respondió.

El numero sobre la cabeza de Donald se habían detenido, en el número 7, por lo que efectivamente deberían haber acertado al detener las manecillas, ahora el problema venía con el Espectro, Sora y Harry se mantenían cerca atacando, pero sus golpes parecían inútiles, el sincorazón simplemente los ignoraba.

-No podemos permitir que el reloj vuelva a funcionar-

-Lanzarle paro y derrotarlo. Estúpidamente fácil- por desgracia el sincorazón parecía inmune a lo que le lanzaran.

-Pero los ataques que le lanzamos son rechazados por el corazón- Harry sabía que ese corazón debía significar algo, había aparecido después de lanzar la magia sobre Donald.

-¡Electro!- Donald grito el nombre del hechizo con rabia. Este le dio de lleno al Espectro y causo que este se estremeciera deteniéndose momentáneamente.

-¿Magia de rayo?- Noctis sonó inseguro, para asegurarse volvió a lazarla y n tuvo ningún efecto.

-¡Piro!- Harry disparo un proyectil de fuego y el Espectro se estremeció de dolor –Es el corazón-

Shido lo escucho y tras echarle un vistazo lo entendió –El color indica la magia a la que es vulnerable-

-Amarillo, electro. Rojo, piro- Noctis gruño –Ahora ya podemos empezar a jugar en igualdad de condiciones-

-¿Qué elemento será azul?- Shido voló lejos del espectro para esquivar el ataque, ni pedo dejaba que eso le diera -¿Hielo?- el poder de Zadkiel ya corría libre por su cuerpo, reduciendo la temperatura a su alrededor.

-Prueba a ver- Donald esquivo el ataque, aunque su fuerza era tremenda, capaz de matarlos con dos golpes, su velocidad no estaba a la par, eso los favorecía.

Shido sonrió de medio lado, Yoshino nunca había mostrado ataques ofensivos, mas allá de congelar el territorio de los magos, no estaba contando el tornado de hielo que creo dado que de todos modos dudaba que él pudiera crear algo así. De momento. En su lugar debería concentrar el poder de la magia de hielo y combinarlo con el poder de Zadkiel para crear un poderoso ataque.

- **¡Ice Spear!** \- el resultado fue simple. En vez de lanzar múltiples proyectiles de hielo lanzo uno en forma de lanza. Eso solo era posible gracias al poder de Yoshino.

La lanza de hielo atravesó el corazón de color azul, Espectro lanzo un inmenso alarido de furia.

-Sip, azul es hielo-

-Vale pues lo tenemos- dijo Noctis –El hielo es claramente de Shido, el rayo de Harry, los demás nos encargamos del fuego-

El Espectro soltó un nuevo alarido de dolor cuando Sora golpeo al nuevo y ultimo color, blanco, con la llave espada.

-Vale, blanco también puedo hacerlo-

Espectro se retiró llegando a las manecillas del reloj, desde ahí soltó un extraño proyectil de fuego que se mantuvo girando alrededor de Sora.

-¡Ghaaaaa!- Sora acabo en la torre con el cuerpo temblando, el fuego le dañaba continuamente en una escala muy grande, necesito casi cuatro hechizos cura para poder contarlo.

-Mierda- Goofy a su lado ni se meneo, aún seguía inconsciente pero mientras el Espectro se fijase en ellos y lo ignorara no tendrían muchos problemas.

El combate continúo durante mucho tiempo, los ataques del sincorazón blanco y negro eran inmensamente fuertes, al extremo de ser insano. Lo único bueno que tenían era que si los acertaba y no eran noqueados podían recuperar una gran cantidad de poder mágico.

Shido atacaba con magia cuando la esfera era azul, Harry usaba la vara cuando el color era amarillo, Noctis plagaba todo de fuego cuando era rojo y Sora se encargaba del color blanco. Donald no peleaba dado que cuando el numero sobre el descendió al 5 entro en pánico y se mantuvo lanzando solo paro sobre el reloj. Goofy no despertó en ningún momento. Los proyectiles de fuego eran sin duda un aspecto muy molesto, dado que no podían alejarse mucho tenían que mantenerse cerca para cuando el color los correspondiera.

Con esfuerzo sudor y sangre finamente lograron derrotarlo. Sobretodo sangre. El cielo se había iluminado durante diez minutos con cientos de luces de colores, eso había llamado la atención poderosamente, las sirenas de policía ya se oían.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!- Sora grito, tenía la ropa desarreglada y el pelo pegado a la cabeza, con rastros de sangre en su cabeza y en el brazo derecho.

-De vuelta a la nave gumi- Harry también tenía rastros de sangre en el cuerpo, más exactamente en el brazo izquierdo y en la espalda.

-Vámonos de aquí- Noctis había desechado la parte superior del uniforme, había quedado destrozado tras la batalla con Espectro.

-Es una buena idea- Shido estaba cargando a Goofy en la espada a pesar de sus heridas. Goofy tampoco estaba mucho mejor, su ropa estaba manchada de rojo.

El grupo emprendió vuelo hacia la torre del reloj, hacia la primera fila de puertas y el círculo de luz que allí los llevaba hacía la nave gumi.

-Si estos son los sincorazón de Ansem no quiero imaginarme como será él- Donald se quedó un poco más pero después los siguió.

Cuando llegaran regresarían a Bastión Hueco. Una vez allí la cerradura seria su mayor preocupación. Pero primero harían una pequeña parada para mojarse en el océano, estaban llenos de sangre.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo. El siguiente obviamente será Hollow Bastion y la batalla con el desconocido en la capilla, aunque cualquiera que haya jugado Kingdom Hearts debe saber quién es.

La batalla con Kurt Siza es mucho más larga dado que tiene más movimientos y en sí misma es más compleja que la batalla con Espectro, este solo tiene condena y dos ataques más. Aun me pregunto cómo en el original no pude ganarles.

Un saludo.


	19. Bastión Hueco (2)

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem o recuerdo_ "

- **Nombre de Técnica** -

* * *

-¡A la izquierda!- Harry se inclinó sobre su asiento y golpeo el respaldo del de Sora, este reacciono e inclino los mandos, y con ello, la nave, a la izquierda.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡A la derecha!- Noctis señalo al frente con el dedo, aludiendo a una dirección que sortease los sincorazón.

-¡Por ahí la palmamos!- le grito Shido.

-¡Por la izquierda también!- rebatió Noctis.

-¡Obviamente hay más posibilidades!- Harry se metió en la discusión gritando.

-¡Queréis callaros!- Donald les grito a los tres –Si los sincorazón no oyen todo este escándalo será un milagro-

-¿A quién le importa?- Sora se encogió de hombros desganado –Aunque hagan todo el ruido del mundo esto no puede ir peor-

Probablemente pudiese ir peor, pero no sabían cómo. El camino a Bastión Hueco ya se había abierto, ahora estaban en el espacio con forma de espiral oscura avanzando a un lado del muro gumi, a lo lejos podían ver las barreras que conducían a Bastión Hueco, el problema es que el gumi invisible ya se había agotado y estaban visibles para la gran cantidad de naves sincorazón que volaban a su alrededor. El gumi prisa, barrera y camaleón funcionaban a toda potencia.

-¿No puede ser peor? ¿Estás seguro?- Goofy pregunto con curiosidad, estaba tapado con su escudo.

-Hipotéticamente no- respondió Harry.

-No sé lo que significa eso- se quejó Sora.

-¡Tú sigue manejando!- grito Noctis.

-¿Qué te crees que hago?- replico mordaz.

-Si llegamos vivos será un milagro-

-Temo que tienes razón-

Harry y Shido estaban seguros de que no llegarían, Noctis y Sora estaban nerviosos y Donald y Goofy apenas querían mirar. Así fue como llegaron a Bastión Hueco, de algún modo misterioso para todos ellos. La nave la dejaron en órbita alrededor del planeta y bajaron en las aguas trepadoras. Allí se encontraron con Bestia, quien parecía estarlos esperando.

-¿Donde esta Bella?- Sora no saludo, ni encontró razón para hacerlo. Ahora no era necesario.

-Sigue en el castillo- la voz grave de Bestia resonó en el lugar.

-¿En contra de su voluntad?- pregunto Goofy.

-No, creo que tiene un motivo para quedarse. Las otras princesas también están dentro- los chicos parpadearon sorprendidos con esa revelación.

-¿Por qué estarán allí?- inquirió Harry.

-Vamos a preguntárselo- Sora se adelantó saltando a la primera roca.

-Puede que necesitéis mi fuerza. Iré con vosotros- Bestia salto detrás de Sora.

El grupo avanzo detrás de los dos atravesando las aguas trepadoras y pronto tomaron el teleférico hacia el castillo, allí recibieron la primera sorpresa.

Los sincorazón que antes eran oriundos de este mundo seguían apareciendo, pero ahora había muchos más, soldados, soldados aéreos, grandullones… Todos muchísimo más fuertes que en otros mundos. La hipótesis de Harry era que con la puerta de Bastión Hueco tan próxima y abierta estos se fortalecían, Donald y Noctis estuvieron de acuerdo viendo que tenía sentido. A los demás no les importaba porque eran mucho más fuertes sino como iban a ganar en contra de ellos.

-¡Piro!- el soldado aéreo recibió el hechizo de Harry, se giró para atacarle y Shido lo corto con sus espadas. Por su lado Noctis remataba a los enemigos que Goofy golpeaba y le mandaba debilitados. Donald y Sora combinaban ataques mágicos con ataques físicos para eliminar el amplio número de enemigos.

El gran salón tampoco estaba más despejado, muchos sincorazón aparecían por todo el lugar. La batalla ya se había intensificado nada más llegar a este mundo, pero hasta el momento no habían tenido ni un momento de descanso, entre los pasillos exteriores del castillo y la gran sala. El descanso llego cuando entraron en la biblioteca, aquí no había ningún sincorazón.

-¿Podría haber alguna princesa por aquí?- Noctis buscaba por la biblioteca.

-Desde luego alguien ha estado aquí, no estaba así la última vez que estuvimos aquí- como Shido decía algunas estanterías estaban desplazadas de lugar, torcidas, y unas más se habían retirado mostrando nuevos lugares ocultos.

El lugar más interesante era un pequeño estudio ubicado cerca de la entrada del primer piso, uno que anteriormente había estado oculto por una estantería de libros.

-Hojas y más hojas de libros arrancados- Noctis reviso bien todo el escritorio, cajones, y estanterías alrededor, pero no había nada de utilidad, nada que hablara acerca de las princesas, la oscuridad, la llave espada o los sincorazón.

-Los libros tampoco tienen nada útil- Harry los había estado revisando, pero todos los libros eran cosas que ahora no les servían –Aunque Hermione mataría por estar aquí- la mitad de los libros eran de magia, algunos muy avanzada por lo que podía decir, muchas cosas dejarían a lo que se enseña en Hogwarts como trucos de magia.

-¡Bella!- la voz de Bestia sonó por encima de sus cabezas, en el segundo piso.

-Subamos despacio- Noctis los detuvo cuando pensaban subir –Démosles un poco de espacio y luego vamos-

-¿Por qué?- Sora le miro confuso.

-Te lo diremos cuando seas mayor- Noctis le respondió con cara de póker.

-Ya soy mayor- Sora le miro aún más confuso.

-Ahí tiene razón- Harry miraba a los demás confusa ¿Qué se estaban perdiendo?

-Aun tenéis que ser más mayores- Shido hablo algo incómodo, no esperaba que ambos chicos fueran tan inocentes.

-¡Pero…

-Nada- Noctis le señalo con el dedo impidiéndole hablar. Las siguientes veces que lo intento acabaron igual.

-Subamos ya- Shido les indico cuando pasaron unos minutos desde que Bestia se reunió con Bella. Ahora ambos estaban en el escritorio del piso superior.

-Habéis venido a sellar la cerradura, ¿verdad?- la princesa Bella llevaba un elegante vestido amarillo con volantes, Bestia estaba a su lado -Por favor, tened cuidado. Dentro la oscuridad está creciendo. La hemos estado conteniendo, pero no podremos resistir mucho más-

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella- Bella le sonrió agradecida.

-Toma, es para ti. Úsala para luchar contra la oscuridad como ha hecho Bestia- un llavero en forma de llave cayo en la mano de Sora.

-Gracias. Bestia, cuida de ella- Sora aferro el llavero con fuerza -¡Vamos a la sala de la cerradura!-

Cruzando la puerta del segundo piso el grupo se encontró una vez más en el gran salón. Atravesándolo llegaron a la parada de teleféricos y continuaron avanzando.

A través del mismo camino que tomaron la primera vez y peleando cientos de batallas con toda clase de sincorazón siguieron avanzando, pasando por los muros exteriores del castillo, por el gran teleférico que los llevo horizontalmente hasta el otro extremo del castillo, ascendiendo por las paradas de teleféricos y por los muros gracias a los teleféricos llegaron al muro del emblema, ahí comenzaron los problemas al tener defensores y grandullones juntos en el mismo lugar, más los ataques de los wyverns la situación se volvió algo molesta.

- **¡Lux tempesta!** \- Noctis no había ascendido hasta el cielo como la última vez, pero parecía haber modificado el ataque. Esta vez lo había desarrollado para cargar el mandoble con cualquier tipo de magia y lanzarlo contra los enemigos, después simplemente atacaba proyectándose. Lo uso para lidiar con un grandullón, pero en vez de matarlo solo le hizo algo de daño.

Sora peleaba esquivando los ataques de los defensores y golpeando por los laterales.

El grupo en si avanzaba lento pero seguro, los sincorazón eran muy numerosos, por lo que los golpes combinados estaban al orden del día.

La batalla en el muro del emblema dio a su final y poco después pisaron por segunda vez la capilla, segunda vez en el caso de Sora al menos como humano.

-Te hemos estado esperando, elegido de la llave espada- las cinco princesas restantes se hallaban en la capilla, los chicos pudieron reconocer entre ellas a Alicia y Jazmín. Eso los hizo suspirar tranquilos.

-¿Donde esta Ansem?- Sora se acercó a la princesa que le había saludado, una princesa con un largo vestido blanco.

-Se ha ido-

-Cuando apareció el ojo de la cerradura, la oscuridad se coló a través de él. Se tragó a Ansem, y él desapareció-

-Aunque Ansem se ha ido, la oscuridad sigue manando. Estamos trabajando juntas para contenerla-

-No puedo olvidar su rostro... Mientras la oscuridad le tragaba, él sonreía-

-¡Chicos, por favor, deprisa! La oscuridad está entrando por la cerradura- Jazmín, Alicia, y una tercera princesa se acercaron a ellos, dándose cuenta de que estaban hablando con las otras dos princesas.

-Todo lo que podemos hacer es contener la oscuridad-

-No sé cuánto podremos aguantar-

Jazmín, Alicia y la última princesa, ellas junto con Bella y las otras dos princesas estaban haciendo todo lo que podían para obstaculizar el paso a la oscuridad.

-Eso haremos- afirmo Sora.

-Contamos contigo, elegido de la llave espada, con todos vosotros. Mientras tanto, nosotras haremos lo que podamos-

Sora se giró mirando a sus amigos.

-Ultima oportunidad para dar media vuelta-

-La última sala está detrás, claro que hay que dar media vuelta- Sora fulmino al oji verde.

-Sabéis de lo que hablo-

-De tonterías- espeto Noctis –Hemos llegado hasta aquí, ¿quién renunciaría ahora?-

-No digáis que no os lo dije- Sora se giró con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro –Vámonos-

Más allá de la capilla y tras cruzar la parada de teleféricos estaban una vez más en el gran salón, la cerradura se hallaba al fondo de la gran sala, igual que la última vez, frente al salón donde peleo con Riku, no, donde peleo con Ansem.

-Ignorad a los sincorazón-

Cruzar la estancia fue fácil y pronto estaban cruzando la cerradura llegando a una sala en su interior.

En un informe Ansem se describía el otro lado de la cerradura como una inmensa concentración de energía. Era una descripción acertada. Una inmensa gruta formada por energía pura, girando como un caleidoscopio de colores, rojo, verde, morado, azul. Y en el centro de esta una silueta fantasma iba tomando definición según se acercaban a ella. Era un ser inmenso similar a un búfalo de color azul, de más de 4 metros de alto con poderosas y musculosas extremidades. Con grandes pezuñas y dos enormes colmillos que se doblan al finalizar formando la silueta de un corazón, su cara es parecida a un casco de armadura, pero lo más notorio era su enorme cuerno sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

-Uo- Sora se detuvo en seco al verlo.

-Esa cosa es…

-Enorme- Shido acabo la frase por Noctis dado que este no parecía muy inclinado a terminarla el mismo.

-¿Y hay que matarlo?- pregunto Donald asustado.

-Hombre, no podemos decir que nos equivocamos y estábamos buscando el baño- Harry estaba tan nervioso que soltó lo primero que se le paso por la mente sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Podemos probar?- pidió Goofy

El inmenso sincorazón ya había tomado forma casi en su totalidad, y seguía acercándose lentamente a ellos.

-No nos va a dar opciones, ¡preparaos!- Sora invoca la llave espada, a su alrededor los demás también se preparan para la batalla. Noctis invoca a ex machina, Shido crea a Sandalphon con reiryoku, Harry da varias vueltas en el aire a la vara, Donald blande con fuerza su bastón y Goofy aprieta su agarre sobre su escudo.

-Parece un monstruo- Pepito se asomó desde detrás de la capucha de Sora –Un monstruo llamado, ¡Begimo!-

-Me encanta saber su nombre- soltó Noctis.

El inmenso y recién nombrado Begimo lanzo un rugido atronador envolviendo el cuerno de su frente en energía eléctrica.

-¡Corred!- el grito del castaño resonó en la gruta multicolor con el Begimo inclinándose ante ellos.

Y este simplemente cargo hacia delante. Empujando su inmenso cuerpo dio un descomunal salto en conflicto con su gran tamaño y en pleno aire giro su cuerpo cayendo cerca de ellos creando una gran ola de impacto que sacudió el suelo bajo ellos.

-Menuda bestia- Noctis cayó a distancia como un saco de patatas.

Shido y Donald se habían echado a un lado esquivando el ataque del Begimo, pero los demás no habían corrido con tanta suerte, aparte de Noctis, Harry, Goofy y Sora salieron volando a un por la cueva.

-Mierda- Shido estaba nervioso, el golpe del sincorazón era poderoso.

-¿En serio no podemos huir?- Donald no estaba mejor que al principio, el monstruo claramente era tremendamente fuerte, al nivel de Kurt Siza y Espectro.

-No creo que nos vaya a dejar- la inmensa mole sincorazón de músculos se giró hacia ellos.

-¡Aero! ¡Aero! ¡Aero! ¡Aero! ¡Aero! ¡Aero!- los seis hechizos consecutivos que Harry lanzo los envolvieron en una barrera de aire.

-¡Piro!- Donald lanzo un proyectil de fuego hacia el enemigo, impacto de frente sin causar ningún daño aparente.

-¿Pero qué?- Shido cayo hacia atrás después de atacar el brazo del Begimo, la espada simplemente había rebotado sin causar daño alguno -¿De qué está hecha su piel?-

-Así no llegaremos a ningún lado- Noctis no había tenido mejor suerte con las dagas, estas resbalaban en la piel de Begimo sin causar daño.

-Pues es peor- Harry retrocedió sorteando las pisadas del Begimo –Creo que es inmune a la magia-

-Tch. ¡No le hará mucho daño!- el pato gruño reconociendo la inutilidad de los hechizos.

-¿No es lo mismo?-

-Claro que le es- Harry grito al peliazul golpeando el cuerpo de Begimo con su vara.

-Ningún efecto- Sora salto lejos del gran cuerpo del sincorazón -¿Alguna idea? Porque aunque no sea muy rápido si no hacemos algo no ganaremos-

Harry miraba en silencio al sincorazón acercándose a ellos, su cuerno iluminado con electricidad. Begimo agacho la cabeza, su cuerno cargándose de magia -¿No será? Shido, conmigo-

El peliazul no pregunto nada, salió corriendo detrás de Harry y cuando este comenzó a golpear el cuerno no lo pensó mucho, lo ataco junto a él.

-¡Está funcionando!- Sora corrió hacia el recién descubierto punto débil de Begimo.

El pato Donald soltó un grito de batalla abalanzándose contra Begimo esgrimiendo el bastón amenazadoramente. Goofy salto y ataco al cuerno desde la derecha de Shido. Noctis y Sora arremetieron contra el cuerno con rapidez manejando sus armas como expertos.

Begimo alzo la cabeza y desato la magia eléctrica en el ambiente. Esta se acumuló hasta descargarse como columnas de electricidad que cayeron sobre los seis sin que pudieran hacer nada para esquivarlo.

-¿Y a mí por qué? Estaba debajo- Noctis se curó rompiendo una poción.

Sora ejecuto un Ragnarok contra el cuerno al tiempo que Noctis usaba auralis alternando entre espada y lanza. Shido usaba cualquier hueco para golpear con Sandalphon, igual que Goofy, Harry y Donald.

-¡Maldita sea, cuidado!-

-¡Lo siento!- Donald se disculpó tragando saliva, había lanzado un hechizo de fuego contra el cuerno y en su lugar había dado a Shido.

-¡Necesitamos turnos, así no hay quien pelee!-

-Si fuera un juego por turnos- Noctis cayó al suelo y rompió un éter.

-Muchas cosas serían más fáciles- reconoció Shido atacando en pleno salto.

-Y otras más difíciles- rebatió Harry electrificando la lanza.

-Sí, cuanto problema- ironizo Sora observando a Begimo.

Este estaba haciendo algo, sus colmillos torcidos y su cuerno rojizo se estaban cargando con energía, estaba preparando un nuevo ataque.

-¡A él!- Goofy salto sobre su espalda y llego al cuerno que Noctis y Shido ya estaban golpeando por lo que se conformó con lanzar el escudo y atizar el cuerno.

El ataque de Begimo fue una infinidad de esferas de energía moradas que llovieron del cielo después de lanzar el ataque. Esta vez Donald, Goofy, Shido y Noctis pudieron esquivarlas, al contrario que Sora y Harry.

-Odio a este bicho- con el rayo anterior más este ataque el pelo de Harry estaba completamente erizado mirando en todas direcciones –Y odio mi pelo-

-A mí me parece gracioso- dijo Sora.

-¿Cuál de ellos?- Shido vigilaba a Begimo, pero por ahora solo se estaba dando la vuelta.

-Ambos- la sonrisa de Noctis era enorme.

Begimo ya estaba frente a ellos.

-Acabémoslo-

Los siguientes minutos se desarrollaron igual que el resto del combate, con cada uno de ellos haciendo lo posible por destruir el cuerno del Begimo y esté intentando matarlos.

- **¡Ragnarok!** \- El poderoso ataque fue decisivo, no lo mato pero los demás que atacaron después si lo hicieron.

-¡Ya está!- celebro Noctis, Sora respiro tranquilo viendo el corazón del Begimo flotar libre.

-¡Ganamos!- Shido disolvió la espada en el aire –Y ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba-

-Si- Sora acepto de mala gana.

-¿Esperabas más?-

-¿Sí?- Sora miro dudoso a Harry, pero este solo se carcajeo.

-¡Chicos!- grito Donald

-¡Ahora vamos a sellar esa cerradura!- el castaño asintió en dirección a Goofy y se preparó para sellar la cerradura.

-Chicos... lo habéis logrado- todos oyeron la voz de León, esta les llegaba desde fuera de la cerradura. Tras comprobarlo descubrieron que fuera de la cerradura no estaba solo él, también Yuffie y Aerith.

-¿Que estáis haciendo aquí?- el grupo se dividió para hablar con ellos, y Sora fue el primero que se acercó.

-Hemos venido en la nave de Cid- Yuffie se giró dándoles una respuesta, después volvió a girarse sentada sobre una barandilla, dándoles la espalda.

-Este es nuestro hogar de la infancia. Queríamos volver a verlo-

-Está peor de lo que me temía. Antes era tan tranquilo... No os preocupéis, si derrotamos a Ansem todo volverá a la normalidad. También vuestros mundos- La bomba que soltó Aerith causo un minuto de silencio debido al shock y la impresión.

-¿En serio?- la pregunta fue unánime. La respuesta de Aerith fue una inclinación de cabeza.

-Pero eso también significa el adiós- Yuffie se aseguró de interrumpir cualquier posible celebración que pudieran comenzar al escucharlo.

-Cuando los mundos hayan sido reconstruidos, estarán separados de nuevo-

-Todo el mundo regresará al lugar del que procede-

Sora tenía un mal presentimiento, la expresión de Yuffie y Aerith era mucho más triste de lo que debería ser -Pues entonces os visitaremos con la nave gumi-

-Solo necesitamos saber dónde están nuestros mundos- -No puede ser tan difícil- Harry y Shido acompañaron a Sora en su respuesta, Noctis espero a ver que decían, algo había que no encajaba.

-No es tan sencillo-

-Antes de todo esto vosotros no sabíais nada de los otros mundos, ¿verdad?- Yuffie les mando una triste mirada -Y eso te excluye Noctis, lo tuyo es un tema aparte-

-Eso es porque todos los mundos estaban aislados. Estaban dividos por muros infranqueables- relato Aerith.

-Los sincorazón destruyeron esos muros. Pero si los mundos regresan, también lo harán los muros-

-Y eso significa que las naves gumi no servirán para nada- concluyo León.

-¿Estáis diciendo que...

-... nunca volveríamos a vernos?-

La respuesta a la pregunta de Sora y Noctis fue una mirada triste de los tres.

-Eso... eso también se aplicaría a nosotros. Cuando los mundos se restauren...-

-Cada uno regresara a su mundo, ¿verdad?- Harry bajo la cabeza triste, Shido apretó los puños con un sentimiento de impotencia.

-Quizá no volvamos a vernos, pero jamás nos olvidaremos- León hablo con inmensa seriedad, algo a lo que se habían ido acostumbrando desde que lo conocieron.

-Estemos donde estemos, nuestros corazones volverán a reunirnos-

-¡Además, yo no podría olvidaros aunque quiera!-

-¡Que quieres decir?- -¡Que significa eso?- Sora y Harry afilaron la mirada hacia Yuffie.

-¡Chicos!-

-¡Rápido! ¡Hay que sellar la cerradura!-

Esta seguía cubriéndose de oscuridad, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba más poderosa se volvía esta.

-Chicos... buena suerte- con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia León el chico de la llave se adelantó a la cerradura, pronto los otros tres le siguieron.

La cerradura que había al final de la extraña cueva estaba expulsando humo morado, algo que antes no había hecho. La llave espada de Kairi, prometida, quedo horizontalmente frente a la cerradura. El rayo de poder la sello como siempre hacia.

-Vámonos- no había más palabras que decir, simplemente se dieron la vuelta y salieron León y los demás ya no estaban pero eso no les sorprendió, en un corto trayecto salieron del gran salón y regresaron a la capilla, allí los esperaban las cinco princesas que quedaban en este mundo, excluyendo a Bella.

-Gracias, Sora. Gracias a todos. Creo que la oscuridad se está debilitando- Alicia les hizo una pequeña reverencia sujetando los extremos de su vestido.

-Pero sentimos una oscuridad creciendo lejos de aquí-

-Es el corazón de la oscuridad. Seguramente ahí se ha dirigido Ansem-

-Ahí es adonde iremos-

-Lucharemos contra Ansem y contra los Sincorazón- Shido y Noctis asintieron de acuerdo con Sora y Harry.

-Bien dicho ele… no, ese nombre no os hace justicia- la princesa de blanco cavilo un poco.

-Creo que os sienta mejor "Guerreros de la luz"- Alicia la interrumpió con una amplia sonrisa infantil-

-¿Guerreros de la luz? se siente... apropiado. Os ofreceremos este poder para ayudaros en la batalla- la luz brillo sobre ellos, inundados de un nuevo poder de fuego, la versión más poderosa del conjuro piro, ahora sabían cómo usarla. A Sora aparte le fue concedido un nuevo llavero, uno con forma de corona negra.

-Chicos, vuestro valor puede devolvernos nuestros mundos-

-Cuando se haya ido la oscuridad, todo debería ser de nuevo como antes-

-¿Kairi regresara a la isla?-

-Seguro que sí. Todos regresareis a vuestros hogares- Noctis y Shido sonrieron con la idea no queriendo pensar mucho en todo lo que eso implicaba.

-Antes de volver a casa, debo encontrar a Riku y al rey-

-Y en mi caso me convendría saber que fue de Tom dado que ya no está en este mundo-

-En eso siento que no podemos ayudaros- Jazmín bajo la cabeza triste.

-Preguntad a León y los demás- recomendó Alicia -Están en la biblioteca-

-Entendido- Noctis se adelantó al grupo -Los sincorazón no deberían ser tan fuertes como antes, espero-

Los sincorazón no eran tan fuertes, ni numerosos, así era mucho más fácil atravesar las distintas salas y pisos que componían el laberinto llamado Hollow Bastion. Los combates no eran tan numerosos como antes y pronto estaban de vuelta en la biblioteca. Bella seguía leyendo libros y Bestia no se alejaba demasiado de ella.

-Habéis sellado la cerradura-

-Así es, en breves partiremos tras Ansem-

-¿Podréis vencerlo?- Bestia se incorporó acercándose a ellos.

-Lo haremos- el castaño le respondió. La bestia sonrió.

-Aerith esta abajo, deberías hablar con ella, tenía algo que daros-

-Lo haremos- Donald salto al primer piso, no molestándose en bajar las escaleras. Los demás le siguieron del mismo modo, Aerith los saludo al caer.

-Chicos, deberíais leer esto-

-¿Leer que?- Harry se giró hacia Aerith curioso.

-Son más informes de Ansem. Estaban aquí; los habrá reunido Maléfica- por el título de los informes habían recibido los numero 2, 4, 6 y 10.

-León- Harry se acercó a hablar con él -¿Habéis visto...

-¿A Tom? no, cuando las princesas se liberaron él ya no estaba. Por lo que puedo decir ya no está en este mundo-

-Igual que Riku y el rey entonces- Sora se acercó a ellos.

-Primero habrá que ir a por Ansem de todos modos, ¿qué podéis decirnos de él?-

-Ansem desapareció cuando este mundo sucumbió a la oscuridad. Se creía que había muerto defendiendo a la gente de los sincorazón, pero fue él mismo quien los tajo aquí- Aerith respondió a la pregunta de Shido.

-Este era el castillo de Ansem, todos le respetaban por ser un hombre sabio... pero la oscuridad lo engullo. Comenzó a experimentar con el corazón de la gente, ¡pues vaya sabio! Tanto sufrimiento y destrucción, ¿y para qué?- León hablo a sus espaldas -Pensábamos que todo era obra de Maléfica, pero ella solo era otra marioneta de la oscuridad, igual que Ansem. Nuestro verdadero enemigo es la oscuridad, ¿pero cómo vencerla? Lo primero es lo primero, acabemos con todos los sincorazón que podamos, espero que esto os ayude- León le entrego un llavero a Sora, un nuevo llavero para la llave espada.

-Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí pues-

-Sí, vayamos a por Ansem- Sora se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a entrar en el círculo de luz, pero Alicia cruzo la puerta de la biblioteca completamente apurada.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenéis que venir!-

-¿Alicia?- Shido la miro intrigado, sin saber por qué estaba tan apurada.

-Solo venid- la pequeña rubia arrastro a Sora a la salida de la biblioteca.

Este les miro sin saber qué hacer, pero Noctis se adelantó palmeándole el hombro.

-Veamos que quieren las princesas-

El problema era un orbe oscuro, el mismo pasaje por el que Maléfica desapareció y fue convertida en dragón por Riku/Ansem.

-¿Y dónde está el problema?- Harry parpadeo confuso.

-El problema es que hay algo ahí dentro, algo muy poderoso- la princesa de azul se giró mirándolos –No es un poder oscuro, sino podríamos sellarlo, es algo distinto-

-Ciertamente no se siente oscuro- Bella camino pasándolos y examinando el orbe con curiosidad, Bestia a su lado para protegerla.

-Pero no sabéis que es-

-Exacto- Jazmín asintió a Shido.

-Habrá que mirarlo pues-

-¿Serviría de algo discutirlo?- el príncipe le pregunto al castaño, pero este negó con la cabeza –Vamos pues-

Sora y Noctis atravesaron el orbe, Goofy, Shido y Donald lo atravesaron después.

-Quédate por si pasa algo- lanzando una petición a la bestia Harry atravesó el orbe oscuro, acabando con el resto del grupo en el mismo lugar donde enfrentaron a Maléfica después de que se transformara en dragón.

-Aquí no hay nada- Noctis bajo la cabeza desanimado.

-Echemos un vistazo- ni siquiera Harry parecía particularmente interesado en hacer justamente eso, pero sin más opciones el grupo se dividió mirando alrededor de la gran capilla.

Sora se quedó el ultimo, viendo como todos los demás se adelantaban mirando en la capilla –Solo es una sala circular, no creo que…- Sora parpadeo extrañado -¡Hu!- un individuo alto envuelto en un gran abrigo negro lo atravesó, siendo su cuerpo como el de un fantasma.

 _-¡Claro que sí! ¡Hagámoslo!-_

 _-¡Espera! ¿Qué es eso de ahí?-_

 _-Dicen que en la noche de la lluvia de meteoritos…-_

 _-¡No, una cosa negra enorme me ha tragado!-_

 _-Un fruto del paopu-_

 _-¿Entonces, eres de otro mundo?-_

 _-¿Qué? ¡Ni se te ocurra!-_

 _-Me alegro de que estés bien, Kairi-_

 _-La llave espada…-_

 _-¿Los sincorazón?-_

 _-Quizá pueda encontrar a Riku y a Kairi-_

 _-En todo caso, ella no es quien estáis buscando-_

 _-¡Este es el poder de la llave espada!-_

 _-Ahora entiendo eso de la fuerza del corazón-_

 _-¡Eso, mis amigos!-_

 _-Siento lo que dije-_

 _-Parece que no sales mucho, ¿eh?-_

 _-Lo prometo-_

 _-Estás loco. ¡Tarde o temprano se tragaran tu corazón!-_

 _-Por fin la he encontrado-_

 _-Todavía no me lo creo-_

 _-Conozco este sitio…-_

 _-No. No sin Kairi-_

 _-Ahora sé que no necesito la llave espada-_

 _-No necesito un arma. ¡Mis amigos son mi poder!-_

 _-¡Devuélvele su corazón!-_

 _-¡No te llevaras el corazón de Kairi!-_

 _-Una llave espada que abre el corazón de la gente… quizá…-_

 _-¿Que… qué me pasa?-_

 _-Caigo… caigo… en la oscuridad-_

 _-Kairi… Gracias-_

 _-Y ahora, a por Riku-_

 _-Aunque nos separemos, nunca más estaremos solos-_

 _-No te preocupes. Lo hare. Te lo prometo-_

Por el rostro de Sora atravesó un flash de dolor ante la gran avalancha de recuerdos que atravesaron su mente en pocos segundos. Con un golpe seco cayó al suelo.

El individuo de negro continúo andando de espaldas a ellos antes de detenerse.

-Arriba- Noctis tiro de Sora para levantarlo del suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-

-¿Y por qué es tan alto?-

-¿Quién eres?- tras intercambiar un asentimiento con el pelinegro el elegido de la llave espada se centró en el hombre del abrigo negro, ignorando a los demás y sus preguntas sin sentido.

[Uhm… parece que tú también eres especial]

-¿Ansem?-

[Me suena ese nombre] el individuo de negro se giró hacia ellos, una extraña energía azul de forma circular con un extraño patrón formándose en su mano derecha [Me recuerdas a él]

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Sora invoco la llave espada envuelta en humo negro y chispas violetas deteniendo el rayo que emano de la mano derecha del individuo. Era la que las princesas le habían dado, la llave era vagamente similar a la original, pero con ligeras diferencias. La primera y más importante era el color negro, la segunda era que el guardamano estaba formado por dos alas de murciélago y la hoja de la espada recorrida por cadenas. Los dientes tenían la forma del kanji de oscuridad.

El rayo de energía se mantuvo chocando un tiempo con la llave espada negra, pero tras pocos segundos Sora reunió la fuerza suficiente para desviarlo hacia el cielo. El orbe de energía impacto en la pared de la capilla haciendo un gran agujero. Pedazos de roca caían por toda la zona.

[Que no estas completo. Te falta algo]

Sora mantuvo la llave espada en mano con expresión seria, Noctis invoco una lanza, Shido a Sandalphon, Harry, y Donald prepararon su vara y bastón respectivamente y Goofy aferro su escudo.

[Dadme el gusto… de medir vuestras fuerzas]

El primer movimiento fue para el encapuchado, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en una nube de oscuridad con un núcleo luminoso, esta se acercó a ellos a gran velocidad. Cuando la nube desapareció el encapuchado apareció girando sobre sí mismo y atacándolos. Sus armas parecían dos hojas de energía rojas que salían de sus mangas.

Estas chocaron con la espada de Noctis, pero rápidamente lo supero y le golpeo de lleno en el estómago sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Shido se adelantó atacándole pero fue inútil, no pudo resistir el ataque de las espadas rojas y fue golpeado después de Noctis. Después de eso se giró hacia Donald, Goofy y Harry y lanzo su siguiente ataque. Extendió la anergia azul de sus manos en dos pequeños orbes que estallaron violentamente formando dos grandes esferas de energía que los impacto de lleno arrojándolos en distintas direcciones por todo el lugar.

Sora veía incrédulo como todos habían sido golpeados en cuestión de segundos sin poder poner resistencia alguna.

-¡Tuuuuuu!- el castaño se lanzó para atacarle con la llave espada "recuerdos lejanos" pero antes de poder tocarlo creo una barrera semitransparente de forma rectangular. Dos veces acometió contra la barrera y dos veces fue rechazado, a la tercera la barrera desapareció antes de siquiera golpearla y el desconocido lanzo varios ataques con sus extrañas armas.

Sora se alejó corriendo e intentó curarse, pero el desconocido se abalanzo sobre él. Noctis y Goofy lo interceptaron, pero volvió a erigir la barrera de energía.

-¡No ataquéis!- Sora les grito previniéndoles, pero fue innecesario, ellos no fueron los que atacaron, sino Harry y Shido por detrás. Los ataques conectaron con su cuerpo y el desconocido recibió todo el daño que fue capaces de causarle en el corto periodo de tiempo antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera de nuevo en humo negro.

Este se colocó rápidamente detrás de ellos y les lanzo las dos esferas eléctricas haciéndolos volar por el lugar.

-¡Pi…

Donald no pudo terminar de lanzar la magia, el desconocido se abalanzo sobre él y lo envolvió en la energía alzándolo en el aire. Láseres rojos lo rodeaban incansablemente.

-¡Donald!- Sora y Goofy cargaron contra el hombre, pero este ya había liberado a Donald y les ataco, ni el escudo de Goofy ni su llave espada fueron capaces de detener el ataque y este les dio de lleno.

Siguió atacándolos, saltando y desplazándose como si bailara, en el suelo, saltando boca bajo y de nuevo en el suelo, agachándose y atacando bajo… sus ataques eran muy rápidos.

-¿Pero y este?- Shido choco varias veces con sus armas, pero no conseguía hacerle casi ningún daño.

-¡Deberías calmarte colega!- Noctis agitaba la lanza en su dirección, pero no lograba ningún golpe.

Cuando dejo de atacar Sora y Goofy se abalanzaron contra él encadenando un par de combos, después chocaron con la barrera y se ganaron el premio gordo en forma de dos espadas.

-¡Hie… Ack!- Donald grito de dolor al tratar de lanzar el hechizo, aún seguía rodeado por lo que el hombre le hubiera lanzado, incapaz de liberarse y recibiendo daño segundo a segundo.

Shido y Harry arremetieron en su contra, pero dejo en el aire un círculo de proyectiles azules que salieron propulsados y les dieron.

-¡Ghaa!- Harry escupió sangre en el suelo, Shido se levantó con dificultad.

La niebla negra se escurrió de ellos y tras aparecer ataco a Noctis y Goofy con las esferas de energía. Donald pareció librarse por fin del extraño ataque, pero se le veía muy débil. Harry y Shido volvieron al ataque, pero se esfumo en niebla y apareció a su espalda con el mismo ataque de antes. Esta vez el daño no fue tan severo pero no pudieron librarse del todo. Los proyectiles que no les acertaron continuaron volando en línea recta, tres impactaron en Goofy y Noctis, los otros dos se estrellaron con el muro de piedra.

-¡Cura!- Donald se colocó lo más alejado que pudo para cubrirse, pero eso no duro mucho, cuando comenzó el combo contra Noctis se fue acercando a él, y al final el tambien recibió parte del daño.

-¡Maldición!- Harry cargo con la vara electrificada –Apenas hay tiempo para reaccionar- y eso cuando podía hacerlo, muchas veces no llegaban a curarse por que les atacaba evitándolo. Goofy y él se encontraron con las esferas, y esta vez fueron incapaces de volver a levantarse.

-Rya- Noctis se proyectó contra él, pero lo esquivo y se deslizo sobre el suelo dejando orbes naranjas en el aire, Noctis se comió tres, los demás se propulsaron contra él como láseres rojos y tras recibirlos todos salió disparado varios metros hasta caer.

-¡Kaleidoscope!- Shido trato de aprovechar el momento para atacar, pero fue inútil, invoco el circulo de proyectiles en el aire, estos se convirtieron también en láseres rojos y le impactaron de lleno. No hubo manera de levantarse después de eso.

Donald y Sora se miraron, solo quedaban ellos dos.

-¡Vamos!- antes de que los demás recibieran más daño, Sora se deslizo por el suelo y pronto estaba golpeándolo junto a Donald.

Pasado un tiempo el individuo se rodeó de energía y rodo verticalmente un metro. Eso era mala señal.

Se rodeó de energía y creo una esfera, nada muy raro, el problema vino en los rayos que disparo, quemaban el suelo al deslizarse sobre él. Sora y Donald intentaron esquivarlos lo mejor que pudieron, mas Donald no fue capaz de esquivarlos todos y uno le impacto propulsándolo hacia atrás.

Sora aprovecho el final del ataque para colocarse cerca y lanzarle a ña cara uno de sus ataques más poderosos - **¡Ars Arcanum!** \- la combinación le dio de lleno, y a la mitad su poder pareció salirse de control al aparecer por todo su cuerpo.

El poder permanecía rodeando su cuerpo, como una barrera rota de la que se desprendió con un simple movimiento de mano, no parecía herido en lo más mínimo, por el contrario Sora y Donald eran los únicos que podían permanecer en pie tras el intenso combate.

[Impresionante. Va a ser muy divertido]

Sora le miro furioso -¿De que estas hablando?- se abalanzó sobre él saltando, al aterrizar estaba detrás del encapuchado, no había golpeado a pesar de que debería ser imposible que esto ocurriera en la poca distancia que los separaba.

[Serias incapaz de entenderlo. De momento] el encapuchado se giró para mirarlo [Hasta la próxima]

-¡Espera! ¿Quién eres?...- el individuo se desvanecía en el aire.

[Solo soy… un simple recipiente]

Lo único que quedo atrás del hombre fue una hoja de papel con la leyenda "informe Ansem 13".

-¿Quién coño era él?- Noctis grito asustado. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido más impotente, ese hombre los había destrozado por completo sin ningún esfuerzo.

-No lo sé…- Shido aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse del suelo, las batallas que había tenido en su vida le habían dejado asustado, pero por amor de dios, Tohka y Origami inversas eran unos angelitos en comparación con ese monstruo. Podían tener más poder destructivo, pero en fuerza perdían de forma espectacular.

-Si lo que ha dicho es cierto es posible que algún día descubramos quien es- Harry estaba en el suelo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, incluyendo partes que no sabía que le podían doler.

-Salgamos de aquí- Donald se mantenía en pie casi por fuerza de voluntad, porque fuerza no le quedaba.

-Antes de que vuelva- Goofy se estremeció de miedo ante el pensamiento, si ese hombre decidía volver no serían capaces de escapar con vida.

-¡Cura!- la magia de Sora los recorrió, pero apenas fue suficiente para que pudieran salir con el pie derecho.

El grupo salió a duras penas por el pasaje oscuro bajo la atenta mirada de un roedor.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?- Aerith se acercó a ellos corriendo al verles colapsar tras atravesar el corredor oscuro -¡Cura!-

El mismo hechizo que Sora, pero el suyo floreció con una inmensa luz verde que cubrió toda la sala, las heridas y el cansancio se mitigaron en su gran mayoría, para sorpresa de todos.

-Os han dado caña de la buena- Yuffie los miraba incrédula.

-No me digas- le espeto Harry de mal humor.

-¿Que ha pasado?- León ayudo a Sora a pararse.

-El tipo del abrigo negro. Era… mierda ni siquiera tengo palabras-

-¿Qué ha sido de él?- Alicia tembló asustada, cualquiera que pudiera dejarlos así era una mala señal para ellos.

-Se retiró diciendo que "va a ser muy divertido"- Shido casi lo gruño en vez de hablar.

-¿Esta con Ansem?-

-No creo- Harry negó a la pregunta de León –Cuando Goofy le pregunto si era él solo comento que le sonaba el nombre, pero no creo que este con él-

-¿Y qué vais a hacer ahora?- Aerith los miro preocupada, pero Sora negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a por Ansem. Ya veremos qué hacer si aparece de nuevo-

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo, el siguiente es End of The World. Después del último capítulo, la batalla con Ansem, bueno más bien "batallas", colgare un capitulo extra con los informes Ansem, por si alguien tiene curiosidad por leerlos.


	20. Fin del Mundo

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem o recuerdo_ "

- **Nombre de Técnica** -

* * *

Cuando el vórtice multicolor dio paso a una infinita oscuridad de tintes morados supieron que estaban cerca de su destino. No hacía mucho que habían salido de Hollow Bastion y habían avanzado en la nave gumi hacia donde la oscuridad se concentraba en busca de Ansem.

Los asteroides, fragmentos de barreas y naves enemigas plagaban todo el espacio que veían ante ellos, decenas de naves distintas que iban y venían en distintas direcciones. Las armas de la nave gumi no dejaban de rugir disparando contra las hordas de sincorazón que se abrían paso hasta ellos. La cabina estaba envuelta en un mortal silencio, una circunstancia contraria a las anteriores.

El viaje fue silencioso y pronto llegaron a su destino, desembarcaron llegando a una caverna.

-Vamos- Sora fue el primero en salir, los demás le siguieron de cerca.

El paisaje que vieron al dejar la cueva fue uno que los marco. La cueva estaba en un pequeño islote rodeado de cuatro rocas con forma de estalagmita. El mundo que se extendía ante ellos era uniformemente morado, el mar que rodeaba la cueva, el cielo que se extendía sobre ellos. Algunas rocas plagaban el camino hacia un gran vórtice morado de distintas tonalidades.

-Caray, ¿así quedan los mundos invadidos por los sincorazón?- Goofy miraba con infinita sorpresa a su alrededor.

-¿Así es como estarán nuestros mundos?- Harry trato de meter la mano en el agua, pero apenas pudo meterla un par de centímetros antes de tocar fondo.

-Es un pensamiento triste- Shido hizo una expresión complicada al imaginarlo.

-Esos mundos se recuperarán si derrotamos a Ansem, ¿verdad?-

-Seguro-

-Eso dijo Aerith-

Tras escuchar la respuesta de Donald y Noctis, Sora formulo una duda que tenía desde que se embarcaron hacia este lugar -Pero si los mundos se recuperan y quedan desconectados, ¿qué será de este lugar... y de nosotros?-

-Bueno...-

-Eh...-

-Eso...-

Donald, Noctis y Harry no tenían una respuesta para la pregunta.

-Este es un mundo sincorazón, así que quizá desaparezca-

-¿Eh?- Sora, Donald, Harry, Noctis y Shido reaccionaron al unísono a la teoría de Goofy.

-Pero no hay problema. Aunque este lugar haga "puf", no perderemos el corazón. Por eso podremos volver a casa con nuestros amigos. Sí, sé que lo haremos-

Harry sonrió -Por supuesto que sí-

-Tienes razón- el amuleto que Kairi le entrego, formado por conchas. Y la promesa que representaba - _Devolveré esto. Lo prometo_ -

Primer obstáculo, al avanzar un poco hacía delante una inmensa esfera de oscuridad los trago. Acabaron en una zona rocosa de suelo blanco, con unos límites delimitados con barreras oscuras.

Allí aparecieron los primeros sincorazón que vieron en este mundo. Su forma era vagamente humana, pero distorsionada, muy musculosa. Tenía dos pequeñas alas en la espalda más dos más pequeñas en los brazos. Orejas puntiagudas que emergían hacia los lados desde la cabeza y unos cuernos que recordaban vagamente a una espada. Su arma era una inmensa espada.

-¿Seis hu?-

-Uno para cada uno-

Los enemigos ante ellos eran diferentes de lo que habían enfrentado hasta ahora, pero nada que los asustase demasiado. Con un ágil movimiento Sora se acercó a uno atacándolo desde el aire. Noctis se había proyectado con lux impetus contra otro, Shido ya estaba intercambiando espadazos con un enemigo al lado de Harry que también había empezado pronto. Donald y Goofy luchaban como mejor sabían contra los nuevos enemigos.

-Los llamare "Invisibles"- Pepito estuvo un tiempo observando la batalla, los movimientos y poderes de los nuevos enemigos. Aparte de la inmensa fuerza y vitalidad también tenían la capacidad de aparecer y desaparecer para atacar con la espada.

-Eso me parece bien Pepito- Sora detuvo el ataque del recién nombrado invisible con el que peleaba -¡Pero metete en la capucha!-

Pepito sonrió apenado y volvió a esconderse, en contrapartida los chicos continuaron peleando, ya habían caído tres invisibles, por lo que quedaban la mitad.

Al terminar la batalla todo se nublo con oscuridad, cuando se despejo estaban de nuevo donde les había caído la esfera de oscuridad.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Donald observaba desconfiado los alrededores.

-Hemos despejado la pelea- dijo Shido. Al ver como todos le miraban explico ma a fondo –Es como en los juegos, hasta que no termines la pelea no puedes avanzar más-

-Claro, tiene sentido. Odio esos juegos- en el King's Knight eso solía ocurrir a menudo, y vaya que si Noctis lo odiaba.

-No sé de qué estáis hablando vosotros dos-

-Aquí igual- por el contrario ni Sora ni Harry tenían ni idea de que iba la cosa. Por la mirada de Donald y Goofy ellos tampoco lo sabían.

-Resumiendo: para avanzar hay que luchar, hasta que no ganemos no podremos hacerlo-

-Haber empezado por ahí-

-El cofre tiene un trozo de mitrilo- Sora les informo desde delante de ellos –Si hay que luchar no os quedéis atrás-

Shido suspiro divertido y se adelantó, seguido de Noctis, Donald, Harry y Goofy. El siguiente cofre no tenía un tesoro, sino una nueva batalla. Cuatro invisibles y una docena de bolas oscuras.

-¡Que alguien le eche aero a Goofy- Noctis estaba en tablas con el invisible, él no podía hacer ningún movimiento con las espadas chocando en pura fuerza – _Supongo que realmente no serían tablas, el aún tiene movimientos_ -

-Ocupado- Shido manejaba las dos espadas ferozmente, estaba peleando con casi cuatro bolas oscuras muy fortalecidas y con el pasatiempo de atacar a todas horas.

-Ya lo hago yo- Harry farfullo rodeado por tres bolas oscuras -¡Electro!- el hechizo no lo disparo desde la vara, sino que lo lanzo al entorno para que descargara a su alrededor -¡Aero!-

Goofy dio un grito contento, el aero estaba girando a su alrededor, igual que alrededor de todos los demás, sería muy difícil pelear sin él. No solo aumentaba bastante su defensa, también dañaba a los enemigos que los atacaran. Los dañaba poco, pero eso era mejor que nada.

La recompensa por ganar la batalla fue simplemente una piedra bonita, nada más, nada menos.

-¿Qué demonios hacemos con esto?- Harry miraba la piedra desconfiado, no tenía ningún tipo de poder latente como las piedras de invocación ni era un accesorio como alguno que habían recogido durante la aventura, solo era una piedra de un bonito color.

-La podemos vender por 30 platines- le comento Noctis.

-Que útil- ironizo.

-¿30 platines por una piedra?- pregunto Shido –Si que les deben gustar las piedras a los moguri-

-Dejaos de cháchara y vamos- Sora estaba avanzando en línea recta hacia la siguiente roca.

-¿Por qué no vais rectos?- mientras Noctis lo miraba Donald y Goofy también se aventuraron en la misma dirección.

-No se puede-

-¿No se puede?- Harry se extrañó mucho de lo dicho por el castaño –Como no se va… vamos a la siguiente roca-

Parecía haber muros invisibles que separaban un camino de otro, solo se podía avanzar o retroceder siguiendo la dirección que marcaban las rocas.

El cofre de la siguiente roca contenía una omnipocion, el siguiente cofre contenía una esfera de oscuridad, una batalla.

-¡Ostias!- Noctis grito incrédulo, los demás estaban demasiado sorprendidos para decir nada. Nada más llegar a la zona de la batalla y darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con un Bégimo. Este era distinto del que enfrentaron en Hollow Bastion, su color base era el gris igual que ese, pero este tenía unas extrañas marcas tribales por todo el cuerpo con forma de llamas azules. La única otra diferencia con el Bégimo que ya habían enfrentado era una garra ubicada en la parte trasera de sus patas.

-¡Las magias elementales no le afectan, lanzad gravedad o algo!-

-¡Tú te crees que íbamos a hacer algo distinto!- Harry le replico en un grito al castaño, pero dudaba de que este le hubiese oído, había trepado hábilmente al cuerpo del Bégimo y estaba golpeando su cuerno. Noctis usaba auralis y Shido y Goofy golpeaban en salto. La batalla estaba siendo considerablemente más fácil de lo que creían dado que al contrario que la última vez ya tenían experiencia con la "familia" del sincorazón, ya sabían cómo pelear y cuál era el punto débil del enemigo. Eso no quería decir que la batalla fuese fácil, ni mucho menos.

Los golpes iban y venían contra y desde el Bégimo azul, el poder de este Bégimo era inferior al de su homónimo, y compartía su debilidad, pero eso no quería decir que la batalla fuese fácil. Ni mucho menos.

Sora había bajado de la espalda del Bégimo para realizar Ragnarok, su posición había sido tomada por Shido que no dejaba de atacar con sus dos enormes espadas. Noctis seguía usando auralis, la única duda que Harry tenia de eso es como no se mareaba.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente y la vara en la mano Harry no cesaba de lanzar hechizos contra el Bégimo, la resistencia elemental de este no era tan grande como la de su tocayo.

Noctis cambiaba de arma y atacaba, Shido reforzaba la espada con hielo y atacaba, Sora atacaba con Ragnarok, Harry y Donald atacaban con magia y Goofy con escudo, el bégimo atacaba con todo su cuerpo y con magia, ambos lados con sus mejores técnicas.

La batalla se estiro un poco más, con el Bégimo lanzando rayos y esferas oscuras y ellos recibiendo estepa de la buena y lanzando golpes. Al ganar y volver solo recibieron un mitrilo, algo que según Noctis era muy insuficiente después de la larga batalla que habían enfrentado. Shido y Goofy estaban de acuerdo con él.

-¡Lo llamare "Archibégimo"! ¡Tengo que anotar todo lo referente a él en mi diario!-

-Me alegra que alguien lo pase bien- el lápiz de Pepito no dejaba de rasgar el papel.

-¿Archibégimo? Mientras sea el último bégimo que encontremos…-

-Eso lo dudo- replico Noctis.

-Déjame soñar- pidió Shido.

-Avancemos-

A medio camino de la siguiente roca, con un cofre verde, una esfera oscura los trago.

Acabaron en el ya familiar lugar, con nuevos y poderosos sincorazón. Su cuerpo principal era transparente, de cristal con forma de campana y el emblema sincorazón grabado en él, en su interior tenía un filamento, como una bombilla. En su espalda tenia alas blancas. El cuerpo descansaba sobre un soporte amarillo con dos anillos blancos.

-¿Y estos que hacen?- pregunto Noctis a nadie en particular, tal vez a sí mismo –Su apariencia no da muchas pistas-

-Si acaso confunde- Harry no estaba del todo seguro, pero mejor no esperar a averiguarlo, se movió rápido y arremetió contra uno de los sincorazón.

Cuando el combate comenzó Sora fue el primero en descubrir su ataque, un proyectil de energía que le lanzaron por la espalda.

-Ouch- el suelo parecía algún tipo de material blanco, pero estaba húmedo, eso Sora lo descubrió cuando fue empujado por el ataque del sincorazón.

-¡Que vergüenza!- Noctis reía viéndole, craso error, su enemigo lanzo una especie de tornado luminoso que le mando a volar –No digáis nada-

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo Harry –Tu solito ya lo haces bien-

-Tch- el pelinergo fijo su mirada en el sincorazón que le había atacado –Pepito, ¿tienes algún nombre para estos?-

-Eso creo, ¿por?- Pepito se asomó desde la capucha de Sora, algo difícil si este ya se había levantado para pelear con su enemigo.

-Quiero saber cómo se llama el sincorazón que voy a masacrar-

-Podria ser… ¡Estrella angelical!-

-Demasiado bueno- replico Noctis –Pero me conformo- invoco el mandoble con mirada homicida –Bailemos-

La estrella angelical flotaba inocentemente hasta que Noctis lanzó el mandoble con toda su fuerza en un lux tempesta, tras proyectarse ataco consecutivamente sin dejar que su enemigo se recuperara o tuviera tiempo para reaccionar.

Goofy a su lado pareció seguir su ejemplo y aumento mucho su fuerza para abrumar a su oponente.

Cuando Goofy y Noctis acabaron con las suyas ayudaron con las demás, terminando el combate rápidamente.

Continuaron recorriendo el sendero, obteniendo un elixir y un trozo de mitrilo de los cofres que había en el camino. El siguiente cofre contenía 3 estrellas angelicales y 6 invisibles.

Sora, Noctis y Goofy derrotaron a las estrellas angelicales rápidamente y después se volcaron en los invisibles, algo difícil cuando clavaban la espada en el suelo y aparecían a su alrededor para atacar. Al ganar obtuvieron una piedra bonita, para desagrado de Harry.

El camino hacia la siguiente roca estuvo libre de batallas y cuando llegaron se hicieron con un interesante objeto llamado chale, como ya sabían les ayudaba a recuperar vitalidad y poder mágico, pero fuera de las batallas, a saber por qué.

El siguiente cofre contenía 2 estrellas angelicales, 2 invisibles y 2 bolas oscuras. Todo un ecosistema sincorazón.

La batalla comenzó igual que la anterior, primero las estrellas angelicales y después las bolas oscuras por último los invisibles. Como Shido dijo "dejamos lo mejor para el final", obtuvieron un viento recio de a batalla.

Después de eso no se encontraron otra batalla en el camino, sino en el cofre como ya era casi costumbre, esta vez se reencontraron con los primeros sincorazón que conocieron, las sombras. Toda una docena de ellas acompañaba a 3 bolas oscuras y a un invisible. Las sombras probaron ser más duras y resistentes de lo que acostumbraban ser, Donald sugirió que esto podía deberse a que estaban en un mundo sincorazón, fuera como fuere la batalla duro poco, las sombras y las bolas oscuras no entrañaban ya misterio alguno, solo teniendo problemas con el invisible, y siendo uno no represento amenaza alguna. El premio fue un Orichalcum.

Después de despejar la última batalla se encontraron ya a las puertas del vórtice de colores claras, ahora tan cerca parecía casi azul.

-Habrá batalla- aseguro Sora.

-Sin duda alguna- confirmo Noctis.

-Con completa seguridad- afirmo Shido.

-Es innegable- asevero Shido.

-Es obvio- rio Donald.

-Ajia, la pregunta es, ¿qué será?- la pregunta de Goofy marco un nuevo silencio, con todos mirándose entre ellos.

-¿Apuestas?- propuso Harry.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto Sora.

-Treinta platines- propuso Noctis –Lo mismo que nos dan por una piedra bonita-

-Hecho- un apretón de manos y la apuesta quedo cerrada –Yo voto por un Begimo-

-¿Un Begimo?- Harry miro a Sora –Buena idea, pero yo voto por un Archibégimo-

-Yo por una docena de invisibles- dijo Shido.

-Una docena de estrellas angelicales pues- Noctis se fue por el otro tipo de Sincorazón nativo.

-Apuesto por varios números de un nuevo sincorazón- grito Donald.

-Ajia, yo por un nuevo tipo de Bégimo- Goofy termino la apuesta.

-Bien, veamos quien lleva la razón- Sora corrió hacia el vórtice. Mientras se acercaban a este más y más pensó que como no apareciese ningún sincorazón iban a reírse mucho. Pero no hubo necesidad de eso, el orbe oscuro descendió sobre ellos, como siempre, este siendo uno mayor a lo normal.

El cambio de escenario se agradeció, el anterior ya los tenía algo cansados. Ahora parecían estar en la misma zona donde aterrizaron pero sin rocas, senderos, ni nada similar, solo un infinito morado en todas direcciones que se separaba del "cielo" mediante un color morado más claro. Lo que parecían rayos brillaban en la distancia.

Y a su espalda un Bégimo. Un nuevo tipo, como Goofy había apostado. El cuerpo y patrones de este eran como los del Archibégimo, pero ahí acababa su semejanza.

El cuerpo estaba pintado de gris profundo, similar al negro, las llamas ahora eran naranjas rojizas, y el cuerno sobre su frente era de color azul. Los colmillos torcidos eran rojos, las uñas y las garras detrás de su pezuñas de color verde.

-¡Gane!- celebro Goofy.

El bégimo ilumino su cuerno con energía y se precipito hacia ellos. Al aterrizar cerca de ellos creo una onda de choque mayor que la de las especies de bégimos que habían visto hasta ahora. Este parecía ser mucho más fuerte, apropiado si tenías en cuenta que estaba guardando el sendero que conducía más allá. Después de eso piso fuerte en su dirección, creando olas de impacto a cada paso que daba.

-Es mi imaginación o parece… ¿furioso? ¿Rabioso? ¿Cabreado?- Harry fue soltando adjetivos acerca del rostro que tenía el bégimo al mirarlos.

-¡Eso es!- Pepito saltaba de contento dentro de la capucha de Sora –Su nombre será "Bégimo rabioso"-

-Me encanta que tenga nombre- Shido grito por sobre el escándalo que hacia el bégimo al pisar la tierra bajo sus pies intentando matarlos.

-Preséntate si quieres- sugirió Noctis.

-Creo que pasó- Shido rechazo la propuesta de Noctis entretanto subía la espalda hacia el cuerno del sincorazón, su idea era usar el máximo poder de Zadkiel y congelarlo. No funciono en lo más mínimo, el hielo que lo cubrió simplemente se disolvió a los pocos segundos, sin dejar ningún rastro -¡Harry, o Donald, lanzadle magia!-

Shido retrocedió sobre la espalda viendo la esfera de fuego enviada por Donald impactar con el cuerno sin dejar ningún daño –Inmune, completamente inmune- no sabía si le habían oído o no, pero por lo pálidos que estaban era posible.

La estrategia básica estaba un poco modificada ahora que la magia ofensiva estaba fuera de juego, solo quedaba atacar al cuerno con golpes físicos, pero su enorme resistencia y agresividad lo hacia todo más difícil. Principalmente porque solo podían golpear el cuerno si trepaban la espalda, algo que no podían hacer más de tres o si saltaban delante de su cara, pero considerando que este ejemplar mordía y los intentaba ensartar con el cuerno ponerse delante no era muy buena idea. Solo podían esperar a que cargara sus ataques bajando la cabeza y golpear entonces.

Después de derrotar al begimo rabioso la esfera oscura los dejo una nueva zona, sin forma de poder retroceder, no que fueran a hacerlo. El nuevo lugar parecía un valle profundamente escarbado entre dos muros, pero estos permanecían paralelos hasta el suelo ubicado muy por debajo de ellos. Había plataformas con formaciones cristalinas aquí y allí, algunas plataformas estaban conectadas por senderos y otras aisladas adheridas a los muros.

-¿Adónde iría Ansem?- desde luego Goofy no lo veía en las proximidades.

-¡Si nos zambullimos en el sitio que parezca más peligroso, allí estará!- afirmo Donald.

-Eso es cierto, solo hay...-

-... que buscar el sitio más peligroso- Harry y Shido hablaron en tándem con voz neutra.

-Mejor empezar ya pues- propuso Noctis.

-Genial-

Pronto quedo claro que aquí salvo cofres no verían nada más, por haber no había ni sincorazón algo que por una vez los calmaría, que no apareciese ninguno los estaba dejando muy nerviosos con la clara sospecha de que uno podría aparecer en cualquier momento. El recorrido se volvió descendente cuando vieron a lo lejos una especie de remolino de luz que tragaba todo. Ese debía de ser el camino que Ansem tomo en el lugar.

-¿Vamos?- la plataforma anterior al remolino era circular, rodeándolo, en ella los seis estaban parados al borde, esperando para saltar a su interior.

-¿Yo primero?- repitió Sora con incredulidad.

-Eres el elegido de la llave espada- dijo Harry con tono pomposo, había escuchado lo suficiente a Malfoy y Percy para poder usarlo aunque hasta ahora nunca lo hubiera usado.

-Eso lo sé, pero…- Sora parecía reticente de saltar al interior.

-¿Vamos todos a la vez?- sugirió Shido.

-Sera mejor- acepto Noctis –A la de tres. Uno… ¡Tres!- los seis saltaron a la vez al interior del remolino. La luz los cubrió al saltar y los rodeo por completo durante varios segundos, al cesar estaban en otro lugar.

Era un lugar demasiado extraño para que alguno lo describiera. Estaban parados en el comienzo de una formación circular rodeada con estalagmitas en forma de colmillo con punta amarilla, sobre ellos había una segunda formación circular como una corona, todo ello rematado con unas enormes formaciones a lo lejos con pilares de energía con tonalidades rosas oscura y negras. Había varias formaciones hasta donde podían ver, todas contenidas en un enorme valle negro. La plataforma en la que se encontraban no tenía ningún pilar en el centro, ni una esfera azul detrás de ellos, tan solo había una delante.

-Único camino- reconoció Shido acercándose a la esfera –Os espero al otro lado- su cuerpo desapareció al tocar la luz azul, en cuanto a Shido fue atacado con una sensación de ingravidez y un enorme mareo, como si todo a su alrededor se moviera demasiado rápido. Llego a la siguiente plataforma con el pilar rosa oscuro en medio, no había más robes de luz, ni para avanzar ni para regresar.

-Habrá que entrar- Donald fue el segundo en llegar.

-A ver donde acabamos- Harry el tercero, después de él llegaron Noctis, Goofy y Sora.

Acabaron en el distrito tres de Traverse Town.

-Esto no lo esperaba- Harry observaba la plaza, parecía real, completamente real. De hecho podría llegar a pensar que estaba en el distrito tres si no fuera por un par de detalles importantes. El primero era los muros que delimitaban el distrito, los mismos que la armadura creo cuando los embosco en este mismo distrito, el segundo era la sensación bajo sus pies, era suave, similar a pisar algo húmedo, era como andar en la orilla del lago negro.

-Ellos sí- a su alrededor habían aparecido varios soldados. No veían por ahora ningún otro tupo de sincorazón.

Los soldados atacaban igual que siempre, cargando hacia delante sin mostrar mucho rastro de inteligencia. Aparecieron en tándem múltiples grupos, siendo en total más de veinte. Después aparecieron cinco grandullones, con muchísima más fuerza, resistencia y vitalidad que los anteriores ejemplares que habían visto demostraron ser todo un reto con uno saltando tras otro. Eliminarlos era algo difícil, había que centrarse en uno y después ir por el siguiente y cuando estaban debilitados se enfurecían aumentando aún más su fuerza. Tras eliminarlos apareció una tercera ronda, esta vez compuesta de tres grandullones y diez soldados. Al eliminarlos recogerán una piedra brava de un cofre y abandonaron el "mundo" regresando al exterior, la esfera azul de avance brillaba conduciéndolos a la siguiente plataforma.

Esta les condujo a la entrada del cuarto misterioso en Wonderland. En la primera ronda aparecieron seis nocturnos rojos, tres réquiems verdes y dos brujos. Primero liquidar a las campanas comenzando con las verdes y después pasar a los brujos. Tras ello se enfrentaron con seis rapsodias azules, tres réquiems verdes y dos brujos. Al igual que antes derrotaron primero a las campanas verdes, por ultimo enfrentaron seis óperas amarillas, tres réquiems verdes y dos brujos. Los eliminaron siguiendo el orden secuencial que habían adquirido y recogieron una piedra rayo, así fueron al siguiente "mundo dormido" como los había apodado Pepito.

El siguiente lugar fue el exterior del coliseo del olimpo, enfrentando la primera vez a ocho soldados aéreos y tres defensores. Los defensores seguían la misma estrategia básica que los grandullones, atacar por la espalda, en su caso era debido al escudo que llevaban, este parecía tener mente propia que los atacaba a la mínima oportunidad con magia o a mordiscos. La siguiente ronda conto con seis soldados aéreos y tres wyverns. Los wyverns eran los sincorazón más problemáticos que habían conocido junto con los barcos de guerra, pero estos últimos estaban en Neverland y allí podían volar. Al contrario aquí tenían que esperar a que estos se lanzaran y después eliminarlos. La última ronda fue la más problemática con dos defensores tres wyverns y cinco soldados aéreos. Al derrotarlos recogieron la piedra fría del cofre y salieron para dirigirse a la próxima batalla.

Esta vez se encontraron en el bosque de bambú de Deep Jungle rodeados de doce primates Y. Estos aunque agiles y en gran número no representaron amenaza alguna. La siguiente ronda fue una en la que se demoraron mucho, apareció el segundo tipo de primate que vieron en el mundo original pero no llegaron a enfrentar demasiado, las primates X, estas soltaban cascaras de plátanos y cuando resbalaban explotaban esparciendo multitud de platines en todo el lugar. Está de más decir que cuando las derrotaron cada uno era doscientos platines más rico, y que todos se sobaban la espalda. La siguiente vez con seis primates de cada tipo no aprovecharon para conseguir platines, los eliminaron rápidamente. Con la piedra vital a buen recaudo en el bolsillo de Donald siguieron avanzando.

Las calles de la ciudad del desierto con nueve bandidos. Ante este espectáculo con la audiencia se movieron rápidamente eliminando a los bandidos uno detrás de otro. Después tuvieron que lidiar con cuatro bandidos obesos y tres bandidos, los bandidos obesos seguían siendo tan molestos como recordaban con su tendencia a exhalar fuego. Después de diez bandidos y un bandido obeso recogieron el objeto de Agrabah, una piedra ígnea y continuaron avanzando.

De regreso en Atlántica les costó coger el truquillo a moverse con aletas una vez más, pero pasados unos minutos eliminaron a los neones gigantes y a los aquatanques sin demasiados problemas. Si acaso el problema estuvo al derrotar a algunos neones gigantes cuando estos se disolvieron en neones más pequeños. Tras obtener la piedra clara fueron a la siguiente formación circular e ingresaron en el pilar de energía rosa oscuro.

La sala de torturas de Halloween Town, donde pelearon con Oogie Boogie. Por suerte esta vez este no estaba y las trampas de la sala no reaccionaron en ningún momento. Pelearon contra diez fantasmas, nueve osados caballeros y nueve gárgolas, cada una con su propio turno para brillar y perecer. Esta vez el objeto resulto ser un escudo pequeño llamado "rodela de guardia" Goofy y Noctis habían hecho una apuesta para ver quien se lo quedaba, quien matase más sincorazón ganaba.

El lugar para llevar a cabo la apuesta fue la bodega del barco del capitán Garfio, los enemigos arañas de barril y piratas, cuatro y dieciséis, respectivamente, como los demás se quedaron al margen los veinte fueron confrontados por los dos, ganando Goofy el derecho a la rodela de guardia al eliminar a doce en contra de los ocho de Noctis.

Después de eso se desplazaron a la siguiente plataforma, esta tenía un pilar de energía verde y la siguiente uno rojo. El verde los condujo hasta el prado donde conocieron a Winnie the Pooh con un cofre con un omnielixir. Tras parar para recuperar fuerzas y curar heridas llegaron al pilar rojo, este los condujo a un pasillo con un enorme símbolo sincorazón enfrente a ellos. Varios invisibles aparecieron para enfrentarlos. Las magias de gravedad y las espadas volaron por todo el lugar, Sora, Shido y Noctis peleando con ellos de cerca y los otros tres a distancia prestando apoyo mediante magias con Goofy cerca para protegerlos.

Tras el combate la puerta del pasillo se abrió dejándoles acceder a una nueva habitación, esta contenía mucha tecnología que nunca habían visto, con una extraña maquina en el centro de la sala, tenía varios tanques pequeños con el símbolo de los sincorazón, sobre ella varias tuberías que expulsaban humo morado.

-¿La máquina para crear sincorazón que mencionan los informes?- cuestiono Harry.

-Diría que sí- respondió Shido –Los símbolos sincorazón dan esa sensación-

-¿Podemos destruirla?- Noctis se acercó interesado.

-¿Quién sabe? En el mejor de los casos evitaremos que cree más sincorazón-

-Más de los artificiales- Sora asintió a Donald.

-Ajia, pero casi todos los que hemos enfrentado tenían el símbolo de los sincorazón, sin ellos pululando será más seguro para todos-

-El problema es que no podemos saber si esta máquina es la única que hay- intervino Harry.

-Hay una inscripción grabada " _¡Oh, hijos de la oscuridad, nacidos del corazón pero carentes de él! Devorad todos los mundos, sed artífices de su fin. Reunid todos los corazones en un corazón grandioso. Un corazón que sea todos. Todos los corazones en uno. Ese es vuestro destino: Kingdom Hearts. En su interior, la oscuridad última y definitiva. Hijos de la oscuridad, regresad a la oscuridad única y final. El Reino de los Corazones lo han de abrir corazones puros. Son siete corazones límpidos, a la vez cerradura y llave. Son dos llaves la que guardan la puerta de la oscuridad. Nadie que albergue luz ha de atravesar la puerta. Solo han de pasar las sombras de regreso a la oscuridad. ¡Oh, hijos de la oscuridad, nacidos del corazón pero carentes de él! Devorad todo corazón hasta que llegue la hora_ "-

Varios invisibles aparecieron cuando Sora termino de leer la inscripción, como invocados por los versos, los eliminaron pero otros ocuparon su lugar, y tras eliminar a esos de nuevo aparecieron más. Como los invisibles no dejaron de aparecer tuvieron que regresar por el camino que habían tomado para ir.

-¡Ansem está ahí dentro, tenemos que volver!- Sora se movía de un lugar para otro, claramente irritado.

-Hay demasiados sincorazón- le recordó Shido.

-Los eliminamos-

-¿Y después? ¿Qué haremos cuando aparezcan más?- le pregunto Harry –Te recuerdo que no sabemos exactamente donde esta Ansem-

-¿Vamos a ignorar todo lo que ponía en el verso?- la pregunta de Noctis estaba llena de sarcasmo –Porque a mí me parece muy importante-

-A eso llegamos ahora- dijo Harry.

-" _Reunid todos los corazones en un corazón grandioso. Un corazón que sea todos. Todos los corazones en uno_ " Eso hace referencia a los corazones que los sincorazón han reunido en estos nueve años ¿no? Incluyendo los corazones de los mundos-

-Por eso si derrotamos a Ansem esos corazones volverán a ser libres y los mundos se restauraran- respondió Donald a Shido.

-" _El Reino de los Corazones lo han de abrir corazones puros. Son siete corazones límpidos, a la vez cerradura y llave_ "- Harry cito una estrofa del verso –Eso es lo que Ansem quiso hacer en Hollow Bastion, para eso reunió a las siete princesas-

-Pues en su interior está la, cito textualmente, " _oscuridad última y definitiva_ ", no se vosotros, pero yo no creo que podamos dejar que Ansem se haga con eso-

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho por eso, a fin de cuentas " _Son dos llaves la que guardan la puerta de la oscuridad_ " Mientras que Riku puede invocar una llave espada dudo que Ansem pueda-

-Eso no hay forma de saberlo, por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es volver y aplastar a Ansem- replico Noctis.

-Chicos-

-¿Algún plan para hacerlo?-

-Chicos-

-Aplastarlo es el plan-

-¡Chicos!- Shido y Noctis dejaron de discutir girándose por el grito de Goofy –El camino ha cambiado- El pilar de fuego ya no estaba, en su lugar un hoyo sin fin aguardaba para tragarse a quienes se acercaran.

-Eso es la puerta de entrada- Sora les sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Y necesitas un cartel de neón que diga "trampa" con letras de color verde fluorescente?- la pregunta de Harry hizo reír a Donald, pero Sora solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Sé muy bien que es una trampa yo solito, gracias. Pero no hay otro camino-

-Eso es verdad- resoplo el ojiverde –Solo podemos avanzar ¿no?-

-Me alegra que lo entiendas- el castaño replico alegremente saltando al interior. Noctis y Shido le siguieron, después Donald él y Goofy cerrando la marcha.

Una curiosidad de este lugar era que volaban, el lugar parecía un abismo oscuro rodeado por un vórtice gris, sin nada más que pudieran ver. Frente a ellos había una gran montaña y algo negro rodeándola.

Cuando la sustancia negra comenzó a moverse pudieron ver bien lo que era. A primera vista parecía un demonio negro con inmensas alas y ojos amarillos. Su forma era humana, musculosa. De su cabeza emergían dos grandes cuernos y sus orejas eran puntiagudas como las de los elfos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Harry estaba atónito.

-¿Es un sincorazón?- Noctis se encontraba pasmado.

-Ni idea- Shido estaba estático.

-¿No parece un demonio?- Sora se encontraba muy sorprendido por el inmenso ser que abría sus alas ante ellos.

-¿Importa?- grito Donald –No os quedéis quietos y atacad-

El grito de Donald no pudo llegar en mejor momento, pues el inmenso ser oscuro escupió una inmensa llamarada de fuego que paso por donde habían estado momentos antes.

-¡Hay que luchar!- Sora invoco la llave espada de Kairi, prometida.

-Pues vamos- Harry extendió la vara invocando la magia de rayo.

Shido y Noctis embistieron contra el demonio con sus armas cortando todo lo que hubiese en su camino, su único punto débil parecía ser el mismo que Úrsula gigante, la nuca.

Harry y Donald se quedaron a una distancia prudente, invocando la magia de viento para protegerlos a todos.

Después de crear tornados en miniatura alrededor de todos el grupo se concentró en el cuello del demonio, atacando todos juntos, la neblina morada y negra emanaba de su cuerpo cada vez que lo golpeaban. El demonio no se quedaba quieto dejando que lo golpearan, sus ataques de fuego devastaban la zona cada pocos segundos. En un momento creo una inmensa presión de viento que los repelió expulsándolos en todas direcciones.

-¡Mierda!- Noctis giraba sin control alejándose de él, no se haría daño ya que no había nada con lo que pudiese chocar, pero eso no le garantizaba no acabar mareado.

Shido pareció tener mejor suerte dado que fue capaz de colocarse verticalmente sin ir demasiado lejos. Goofy tampoco fue demasiado lejos, y pronto estuvo de nuevo volando contra el ser oscuro. Donald y Sora hicieron igual, acercándose pronto para liquidarlo. Harry se recuperó pero no se acercó, se quedó lejos lanzando magias.

Noctis y Shido se acercaron tras unos momentos atacando con sus armas, pero el ser se rodeó de un pilar de fuego dañándolos. Harry se acercó a ellos curándolos con el omnielixir que encontraron, después ataco la nuca del demonio. La batalla continuo unos segundos con todo el mundo atacando al ser y este haciendo movimientos sospechosos, mirando de un lado a otro.

Pronto supieron que hacía. La montaña abierta en la que se encontraba pareció cobrar vida y expulsar una inmensa llamarada de fuego que se extendió por la zona hasta cubrir casi el triple del espacio alrededor del ser.

El ataque fue devastador, Donald y Harry quedaron KO tras los pocos segundos que duro el ataque, los demás no estaban en muchas mejores condiciones. Con pociones se recuperaron más o menos, pero ya no tenían nada que pudiera afectarlos a todos. Noctis saco a los dos inconscientes del camino antes de que una nueva y poderosa llamarada los convirtiera en brocheta.

Sora y Goofy seguían golpeándolo en la nuca, y Shido pronto se unió a ellos una vez más. El demonio lanzo varios ataques más, pero ninguno llego a darles, la capacidad de volar era algo que agradecían infinitamente.

Cuando Noctis despertó a los desmayados estos lanzaron varios conjuros para reforzar a todos y continuar la batalla. No llegaron a golpearle porque este creo una vez más la presión de viento alejándolos de él.

Tras recuperarse Shido, Noctis, Goofy y Sora cargaron una vez más al tiempo que Donald y Harry invocaban magias a mansalva, rayo y hielo los elementos predominantes junto al viento para reforzar defensas. Los cuatro golpeadores fueron alcanzados por el ataque de fuego una vez más, pero esta vez el viento pudo desviar parte del daño. Aun a pesar de eso el efecto seguía siendo inmenso.

Tras ellos realizo un nuevo ataque, esta vez creando una gran cantidad de proyectiles azules ante él. Estos se dispersaron en todas direcciones persiguiéndolos. Harry voló rápidamente, pero eso no serbia, varias esferas azules le perseguían sin descanso. Shido las pudo bloquear con su espadón, Noctis y Goofy usaron sus escudos para cubrirse, Donald y Sora bloquearon algunas y las demás les dieron. Harry fue alcanzado por las dos que lo perseguían.

Al reemprender el ataque el ser ilumino sus puños con fuego y les lanzo puñetazos, estos aunque fallaran liberaban el fuego residual en forma de proyectil. Tras esto volvió a lanzar los proyectiles azules.

-¡No os molestéis en esquivar o bloquearlos!- grito Sora antes de ser impactado por un proyectil de fuego, del humo resultante emergió volando rodeado de luz verde –Atacad antes de que cree más-

-Eso es fácil decirlo- farfullo Shido rompiendo una poción –Si nos dan un par de veces más es suficiente para morir-

-Pues habrá que derrotarlo antes- Harry voló a su lado conjurando aero sobre él.

-Eso es fácil decirlo- el peliazul sujeto el espadón antes de volar rápidamente.

Noctis y Goofy recibieron la magia aero de Donald y se incorporaron al ataque una vez más.

Esta vez el ataque fue suficiente, el daño que el demonio había sufrido era demasiado y cayó derrotado. Su cuerpo fue envuelto en flamas oscuras que devoraron su cuerpo por completo, consumiendo todo a su alrededor.

La entrada al monte quedo despejada. Sora voló acercándose al monte. Noctis y Donald fueron los primeros en seguirlo.

Al descender por la montaña encontraron una entrada en el fondo de esta, estaba en el suelo y los condujo a un extraño pasillo, las paredes contaban con unas zarzas negras arremolinándose alrededor de viejos restos de distintos materiales como piedra y roca. Al final un pasaje desprendía energía rosa en el suelo, y los dejo caer en un segundo pasillo, con otro pasaje al final. Este era más pequeño y contaba con más zarzas por las paredes, apareciendo algunas también en el suelo. El último sendero era en línea recta, con paredes de distintos colores reinando el morado claro. Fragmentos de árboles emergían de las paredes para morir poco después.

Tras cruzar el umbral acabaron en una gran sala de paredes oscuras, con cuatro inmensos colmillos creciendo en las paredes. El suelo era verde con líneas negras y fragmentos amarillos. Al final el símbolo de los sincorazón creados por Ansem

Nada más caer al suelo verde fueron asaltados por un Archibégimo.

Este se quedó en el fondo de la habitación, su gran tamaño era en este momento un incordio para él, pero una ventaja para ellos, dado que al ser tan grande su movimiento estaba severamente restringido en el lugar. Sora y Harry llegaron rápidamente a su espalda mientras los demás en tierra saltaban para atacar su punto débil.

El bégimo atacaba como podía, pero sin mucho espacio para maniobrar fue rápidamente vencido. Al final de la sala, en el emblema sincorazón un fragmento de este cayó.

-¿Es una puerta?- varias bolas oscuras aparecieron rodeándolos.

-Y cae un fragmento cuando derrotamos a un sincorazón en concreto ¿no?-

-Eso creo-

-Eso lo resuelve- Sora elimino a una bola oscura, Shido y Noctis a las demás –Eliminar a todos los sincorazón que aparezcan-

Eso fue más difícil de lo que pensaban, después de más de cinco minutos de batalla la puerta con el emblema sincorazón seguía a la mitad, solo habían caído un par de piezas. Bolas oscuras, invisibles y estrellas angelicales tres tipos de sincorazón y multitud de apariciones sin fin. La batalla con todas las hordas duro casi cuarto de hora, tras la muerte de la última estrella angelical el último fragmento de la puerta cayo, despejando el camino hacia delante.

Lo que había detrás del símbolo que tanto esfuerzo les había costado deshacer era una pequeña sala circular, tenía algunas rocas en el suelo y tres hilos de agua descendían sobre algunas formaciones rocosas en la sala, dos eran elevadas con forma esférica mientras la más baja parecía un cubo cortado. En el extremo de la sala una puerta de color crema con un elaborado acabado dorado y una pequeña vidriera en el extremo superior de la misma

Harry y Shido se acercaron a los chorros de agua, descubriendo tras unos instantes de indecisión que el agua era más que potable, su efecto era similar al de las pociones, pero más débil. Noctis, Donald y Goofy bebieron de la fuente que había al lado, Sora hecho un pequeño trago y se acercó a la puerta.

-Conozco esta puerta- Sora acaricio los detalles alrededor de la puerta -¿Eh?- el castaño pareció oír algo, por que comenzó a observar a su alrededor confuso.

-¿Sora?- Shido lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Donald lo miro con preocupación.

-¿No oís algo? ¡Ahí!-

{Cuidado. Este es el último refugio en tu camino. Más allá, no habrá luz que te proteja. Pero no temas, tu corazón es el arma más poderosa de todas. Recuerda, tú eres el que abrirá la puerta a la luz}

-No oigo nada- dijo Donald.

-Qué extraño... Esa voz me sonaba de algo. Quizá solo me lo he imaginado-

-No creo- intervino Harry antes de que Sora dijera o pensara algo mas -Oír una voz que solo tú puedes escuchar es porque tienes algo que hace que solo tú puedes oírla, créeme, hablo por experiencia-

-¿Has oído una voz que nadie más podía oír?- Donald miraba a Harry preocupándose por su salud mental.

-Puedo hablar con las serpientes y la voz pertenecía a una gigante- Donald pareció avergonzado por haber dudado de él.

-Cuando digas, Sora, iremos. Solo nos aguarda el jefe final, pan comido- Shido le miro con confianza.

-Así que no te pongas nervioso- rio Noctis.

-Podemos descansar más si quieres, hasta que estemos listos- propuso Harry.

-No, si esperamos nunca estaremos listos- Sora les sonrió -Pase lo que pase después de esto, me alegra haberos conocido, amigos- Sora extendió las manos hacia las manijas de la gran puerta blanca. Con firmeza tiro de la puerta, la luz inundando la pequeña estancia sin fin.

* * *

Y aquí dejo este capítulo, el siguiente será la batalla con Ansem, el último capítulo, intentare colgarlo lo más pronto que pueda. Si a alguien le interesa puede mirar algunos videos o imágenes de este mundo en internet, la verdad es que se me ha hecho bastante difícil de describir.

Un saludo.


	21. Ansem

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem o recuerdo_ "

- **Nombre de Técnica** -

La forma final de Ansem es el sincorazón llamado "Mundo Caótico", mirad fotos en google si queréis verlo dado que es muy difícil de describir.

* * *

Cuando la luz blanca perdió intensidad, lo que vieron ante ellos fue un interminable océano azul conectado con una playa de blancas arenas, la inmensidad del cielo plagado de nubes sobre sus cabezas. Estaban en una pequeña isla. Sora fue el primero en adelantarse, mirando a su alrededor con ojos nostálgicos.

-¿Es esta… mi isla?- el anhelo en su voz era obvio para todos, pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Sabes adónde ir?- Shido miro al castaño preocupado.

-Sí, eso creo- avanzo hasta un muro de roca blanca, salto encima sin dificultad y siguió andando –Aquí fue donde vi la cerradura la primera vez-

Sora se dirigía a un pequeño espacio al final del camino, un espacio cubierto de maleza.

[Este mundo ha sido conectado]

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Harry giro la cabeza desconfiado. Goofy a su lado miraba a su alrededor preocupado, notando la desaparición de algunas partes de la isla.

[Está unido a la oscuridad… y pronto perderá la luz. Hay tanto que aprender… Tú entiendes tan poco. Un esfuerzo inútil. El que nada sabe, nada entiende]

Ahora la isla presentaba cambios extremos, con todo en ella destruida, el océano había desaparecido y la playa estaba surcada por grandes grietas. El gran árbol de la isla estaba torcido, sus ramas se convertían paso a paso en una versión monstruosa de lo que antaño fue. Y en mitad de ello, en los restos de lo que antaño fuera una hermosa playa estaba Ansem, aún mantenía la apariencia de Riku.

-Mirad esta diminuta isla...- Ansem hablo a través de Riku cuando se acercaron, aun manteniéndose de espaldas a ellas –Para un corazón libre, es como una prisión rodeada de agua. Así que este chico buscó el modo de escapar de su prisión, de viajar a otros mundos. Y abrió su corazón a la oscuridad- Ansem se giró, mostrando su cuerpo, su rostro. Nada quedaba ya en él de Riku.

-¡Riku!- Sora estiro el brazo impotente.

-Es inútil. Tu voz ya no le llega. Su corazón ha vuelto a la oscuridad. El mundo empieza y acaba en la oscuridad. El corazón no es diferente. La oscuridad brota en su interior, crece, lo consume. Esa es su naturaleza. Todo corazón vuelve a la oscuridad de la que procede- Sora se retiró de un salto, Ansem había aparecido tras ellos –La oscuridad es la verdadera esencia del corazón-

-¡Eso no es cierto! El corazón puede ser débil y a veces ceder. ¡Pero ahora sé que en el fondo hay una luz que nunca se apaga!-

Ansem se retiró, decepcionado con la respuesta de Sora –Así que has llegado hasta aquí y sigues sin entender nada. Cada luz debe apagarse, ¡cada corazón debe volver a la oscuridad!- el poder oscuro se concentró tras él, invocando a un sincorazón, un custodio oscuro, un guardián. Su apariencia era simple, la parte superior de un cuerpo masculino, con un agujero en el pecho con forma de corazón y múltiples cintas blancas recorriendo su cuerpo. De la parte trasera de su cabeza emanaban múltiples filamentos oscuros, similares a cabello.

-¡Que viene!- Noctis invoco su arma preferida preparándose.

Pero Ansem demostró ser mucho más rápido de lo que habían imaginado. Se deslizo por el aire sobre la arena, llegando en poco tiempo hasta ellos, el guardián oscuro inundo su brazo con poder y lanzo el primer ataque, un enorme puñetazo que dio a todos por igual.

No obstante no tuvo tiempo de hacer más, Sora, Noctis y Shido se lanzaron contra él iniciando el combate a una velocidad de vértigo. Las espadas no cesaban en su empeño de dañarlo al tiempo que multitud de fragmentos de hielo y rayos llovían alrededor de Ansem.

-¡En guardia!- ante el grito de Ansem el sincorazón simbionte de su espalda emergió delante de él con los brazos extendidos deteniendo si dificultad todos los ataques, salvo una espada que paso inocentemente al lado de su cabeza. Noctis se proyectó tras el simbionte, a espaldas de Ansem, desde su posición pudo comenzar un ataque hacia Ansem sin dificultad.

Ansem se alejó y su guardián creo varias cuchillas de oscuridad que envió contra los chicos. Goofy desvió una, pero la segunda oculta detrás de la primera le dio. Harry espero el momento oportuno y golpeo la otra, reflejando las dos cuchillas y enviándolas contra Ansem. Este las recibió de lleno momento en que quedo desprotegido y Donald aprovecho para atizarle varias veces con su bastón. Sora salto uniéndose al ataque. Cuando ambos cayeron Noctis y Shido tomaron su lugar atacándole con todo lo que tenían.

Ansem volvió a defenderse con el simbionte, pero aprendiendo del método de Noctis Sora se colocó cerca del suelo e inicio la técnica Ragnarok. El ataque le dio en todos sus golpes y los láseres giraron en espiral persiguiéndolo. En pleno aire chocaron con varios discos de oscuridad anulándose mutuamente. Shido salto sobre Ansem con su gran espada en mano, el guardián lanzo el puño chocando este con la espada, rechazando a Shido, este giro en el aire antes de caer de pie chasqueando la lengua de fastidio.

-So mist- el guardián se adelantó a él con el puño brillando en poder, el puñetazo se lanzó, y dio a Noctis. El simbionte desapareció sin dejar rastro, pero una neblina negra cubrió a Noctis.

Donald, Goofy y Harry los cubrieron atacando a Ansem ahora que el guardián no estaba y ellos retrocedieron.

-¿Estas bien?- Shido se arrodillo al lado del príncipe.

-Sí, no me noto nada extraño- a lo lejos, saliendo de la playa Harry y Donald combinaban magias contra Ansem, Goofy atacaba como podía.

-¿Puedes seguir?- Sora aferro la llave espada viendo a Ansem furioso.

-No lo dudes- Noctis invoco la lanza –Sigamos-

El momento fue oportuno, Harry voló hacia ellos aterrizando boca abajo en la arena –Odio a este bastardo-

Donald y Goofy hacían malabares con sus armas para frenar un poco a Ansem.

-¡Vamos!- Noctis se lanzó con la lanza en mano, en ese momento Ansem se rodeó de una esfera de energía similar al laser, el aire se calentaba con una velocidad alarmante al estar cerca. El ataque lo esquivaron, igual que iba a hacer Noctis, pero el guardián apareció a su espalda y lo retuvo -¡Hijo de &%#&%#! ¡Suéltame!-

Pero el guardián no lo soltó, así Noctis recibió el ataque de lleno.

Ansem se retiró hacia el interior de lo que quedaba de la isla, lanzándoles cuchillas, Sora rechazo algunas con su espada y continúo el asalto hacia Ansem. El guardián volvió a hacer el ataque con energía morada, esta vez se convirtió en niebla alrededor de Goofy, pero al igual que Noctis este no pensaba dejar de luchar.

-¡Electro!- la punta de la vara vibro cuando el inmenso rayo amarillo surgió de su punta en dirección al enemigo.

Ansem lo esquivo con facilidad, pero Shido y Noctis le engancharon en el aire encadenado cada uno un combo con varios golpes.

Sora lanzo el Ragnarok, y aunque algunos golpes fallaron los láseres le persiguieron incansablemente. Ansem se alejó de la zona regresando a la playa, Sora y Goofy le persiguieron con la habilidad planeador, al alcanzarlos este se rodeó en una jaula de energía y aunque Sora y Goofy recibieron el golpe la jaula había desaparecido para cuando Shido y Harry atacaron.

Ansem se alejó una vez más y se encerró en la jaula de rayos, pero no pudo avanzar cuando Goofy y Noctis le bloquearon con escudos.

-¡Piro!- el ataque de Donald le dio de lleno, y Sora aprovecho el breve instante en que se quedó quieto para atacar una vez más. La llave espada cortó el aire rápidamente cuando el ataque del chico dio a Ansem de lleno.

Ansem se alejó rápidamente en dirección al interior de la isla, le habrían seguido pero el temblor que sacudió todo se lo impidió.

El gran árbol que había en la isla se partió en dos, separándose el tronco y la copa en horizontal, revelando un cráter en su interior. La arena estaba levantada después de que la zona se abriera, Ansem estaba flotando suavemente en su interior, esperándolos.

No hubo palabras, solo corrieron al interior persiguiendo a Ansem Sora fue el primero en saltar dentro, pero cuando Harry y Shido quisieron hacerlo se estamparon contra una barrera invisible. Noctis al verlo no dudo y ataco con el mandoble hacia donde imaginaba que estaba la barrera, esta no se movió ni un milímetro.

-¡Sora!- Donald y Goofy se levantaron alarmados al ver al inmenso sincorazón negro con un agujero en el pecho, Harry y Noctis lo reconocieron.

-¡Esa cosa!, ¡es la misma que apareció en los mundiales!- Harry nunca lo olvidaría, cuando apareció sintió autentico miedo, ese ser era diferente de cuanto jamás había visto en aquella época, y estando completamente solo sin saber que había sido de sus amigos solo pudo huir. Ahora cuando quería luchar no podía hacerlo.

-También apareció en mi mundo, solo que había varios de ellos- Todo Beacon estaba destrozado, con tres o cuatro de esos seres y multitud de sombras apareciendo por todo el lugar.

-¡No hay tiempo para gastarlo con esos seres!- Shido detuvo el ataque de un sincorazón, este era uno que nunca había visto. Su cuerpo era oscuro como el de la sombra, pero de apariencia humana y largas antenas. Había multitud de ellos, los habían rodeado mientras no miraban.

-¡Ocupaos de ellos! ¡Yo me hare cargo aquí!- Sora parecía haber notado su dilema, pues aunque seguía peleando con el puño de sincorazón gigante también se tomaba la molestia de mirarlos preocupados.

-¡Hagámoslo!- Donald embistió con el bastón a un sincorazón, pero este no dio señales de dolor, siguió atacando a Donald.

Los cinco se separaron, peleando cada uno con un sincorazón distinto, teniendo cuidado con los sincorazón que no tenían rival. Los enemigos eran más fuertes y rápidos que las sombras, con las que parecían guardar algún tipo de relación, al igual que hacían estas se fundían con el suelo y se desplazaban intentando pillarlos desprevenidos.

Mientras ellos se mantenían peleando con las sombras evolucionadas Sora ya casi había acabado con el sincorazón, este tenía la misma fuerza que aquel que ataco su isla, él por el contrario había atravesado infinidad de batallas, ahora era muchísimo más fuerte.

- **¡Ars Arcanum!** \- cuando el sincorazón gigante, al que Pepito había llamado Lado oscuro se agacho para recoger la esfera oscura del subsuelo él había atacado a su punto débil, la cabeza, con su combinación más poderosa le hizo inmenso daño en cuestión de segundos. Cuando esta termino y el lado oscuro extrajo la bola de poder no se lo pensó, la uso una segunda vez.

La esfera de energía se disolvió en el cielo, con cientos de bolas más pequeñas cayendo por todas partes. Sora ni les prestó atención, ocupado esperando el próximo ataque del lado oscuro. Cuando este estampo el puño en el suelo para crear sombras Sora salto sobre su brazo y llego enfrente de su cabeza.

-Hola- saludo con tono risueño, llave espada en mano. El lado oscuro fue derrotado poco después.

-¿Cómo vais?-

-Sobre las piernas- el grito de Harry le llego desde algún lejano lugar. Sora se habría lanzado a ayudarlos, pero con Ansem apareciendo ante él no tenía mucha voz en el asunto. Él y su guardián aterrizaron en el suelo, y esa fue la señal de inicio de la batalla. El sincorazón lanzo un puñetazo bajo, Sora rodo esquivándolo y tras levantarse de un salto dio el primer ataque. Tras caer de nuevo al suelo apoyo la llave espada en el hombro y tomo distancia de Ansem.

El enorme brazo oscuro del sincorazón cruzo por donde Sora había estado segundos antes. Pisando fuerte el joven volvió a saltar contra Ansem una vez más. La llave espada se movía furiosamente cuando el portador peleaba con todo lo que tenía contra Ansem. El guardián se interpuso en su camino, pero Sora rodo por un franco y ataco una vez más a Ansem.

Sora apenas aterrizo y ya fue barrido del suelo por el golpe del sincorazón, su inmensa fuerza no tuvo problemas para arrancarlo del suelo, el siguiente ataque le vino cuando estaba en el aire por lo que fue incapaz de bloquearlo y salió volando hasta chocar con el suelo varios metros detrás. El guardián ilumino sus dos puños y arrojo dos ondas de energía que recorrieron el suelo en línea recta hacia el castaño.

Este se hizo a un lado rodando, esquivando todo el daño del ataque, que continuo en línea recta hasta chocar con la pared. La llave espada le ayudo a deslizarse por el suelo y pronto estaba frente a Ansem una vez más, chocando una vez más con él. No le importaba demasiado que el simbionte lo golpeara con las ondas de energía o con el puño, recuperaba poder mágico y eso le servía para curarse, la pega era que el coste para curarse no se correspondía ni de lejos con la cantidad de poder mágico que recuperaba.

No fue capaz de golpear más cuando su cuerpo se rodeó de energía blanca, el guardián desapareció en el suelo.

-Gha- Sora escupió sangre cuando el simbionte le ataco desde el suelo bajo sus pies, tomo distancia, pero la mano de este volvió a aparecer bajo sus pies e instantes después el cuerpo del sincorazón salió propulsado desde el suelo haciéndole retroceder con la vista nublada.

Rodo la siguiente vez y la vez tras esa, pero a la tercera el sincorazón le golpeo una vez más. Sora no sabía cómo lo hacía, pues ni lo veía entrar en el suelo, pero en este momento no le importaba, cada vez que el guardián salía de este creaba una onda de choque, por lo que aunque no le diese directamente aun había peligro de quedarse cerca. Las siguientes acometidas las esquivo planeando, pero incluso eso acabo y se encontró de nuevo golpeado por el sincorazón.

Para la ultima el sincorazón regreso a su posición original detrás de Ansem, pero creando multitud de pilares que corrieron por el suelo en todas direcciones.

-¡Cura!- el dolor sordo de su cuerpo se mitigo en gran cantidad, pero aún le dolía todo el cuerpo, seria cuestión de realizar un segundo hechizo de curación después de golpear más a Ansem.

-So mist- Aunque sabía que hacia el ataque no fue capaz de esquivarlo, el guardián le rodeo con energía morada. Sora maldijo en voz baja - **¡Ragnarok!** -

Tras el último ataque vinieron los láseres chocando con la jaula de energía, y la confirmación de la naturaleza del ataque, el guardián podía parar casi todos sus golpes, pero no todos. Sabiendo esto Sora se lanzó contra Ansem cuando este invoco la jaula de energía. El guardián lo detuvo y recibió el impacto.

Luego de curarse una vez más Sora lanzo varios ataques a Ansem, el guardián regreso con él por lo que el castaño tomo distancia imaginando que vendría ahora un ataque especial. Ansem no lo decepciono. El guardián y el embistieron hacia delante rodeándose de energía azul. La velocidad del ataque era tremenda, y pronto Sora estaba recibiendo daño de nuevo. A la tercera embestida logro bloquearlo y atacar. En el frenesí del momento le pareció ver a los chicos golpeando la barrera, por lo que supuso que su batalla había terminado.

- **¡Deadly Throw!** \- Sora lanzo la llave espada contra Ansem con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando cada vez con más potencia.

* * *

-¡Que…?- Sora miraba su alrededor, pero solo veía oscuridad, una infinita oscuridad en cualquier dirección que miraran.

-¿Pero qué?- Harry miraba a su alrededor con la mente a mil, hace minutos estaban peleando contra los sincorazón y tras eso habían intentado destruir la barrera que los separaba de donde Ansem y Sora peleaban, tras eso simplemente estaban aquí.

-¡Contemplad el abismo infinito! En él se encuentra el corazón de todos los mundos. ¡Kingdom Hearts!- lo que podían ver del "corazón de todos los mundos" era simplemente una puerta blanca similar a la que cruzaron para llegar a la isla. Esta se hallaba en lo que parecía ser un islote rodeada de algunas rocas de diferentes formas y tamaños, la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar parecía converger allí –No hallareis aquí ni el menor atisbo de luz. De esta oscuridad provienen todos los corazones… incluidos los vuestros-

-¡Ha!-

-¡Que!-

-¡Es una broma?-

-¡Qué demonios?-

-¡Imposible!

-¡Dios!-

De las decenas de sincorazón que habían visto en todo su viaje, este se llevaba la palma por completo. Su tamaño debía de ser de unos treinta metros cuando menos, su forma era simplemente un enorme y monstruoso barco de batalla orgánico. El color predominante era el rojo, en el extremo de lo que sería la proa había una inmensa cabeza de sincorazón integrada con el cuerpo que rugía en su dirección aun sin poder verlos. En la parte superior Ansem y su guardián estaban esperándolos, su tamaño había aumentado más del doble, pareciendo gigantes en vez de humanos. El guardián en concreto había cambiado su forma física tras integrarse con el sincorazón

Sintiendo los efectos de la gravedad el grupo se precipito al vacío, con Donald, Goofy, Shido, Noctis y Harry siendo tragados por el barco y Sora cayendo a la infinita oscuridad.

-¡Chicos!- Sora grito mientras caía, pero era inútil, en sus circunstancias nada podía hacer salvo caer y caer en el abismo negro bajo él.

{¿Ya te rindes? Venga, Sora, pensé que eras más fuerte que esto}

- _Riku_ \- Sora atravesó volando todo el espacio de su anterior caída, recorriendo todo el sincorazón enorme que Ansem había invocado, el lugar que se tragó a sus amigos estaba bloqueado por una barrera, por lo que solo había una opción posible, colocándose de nuevo a la altura de Ansem, quien conectado mediante cables al enorme sincorazón invoco su llave espada dispuesto a pelear, aun a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños. Ansem esgrimía una extraña arma similar a una lanza, pero con dos devora almas, ambas unidas por el mismo mango. Cada una tenía la misma apariencia que la de Riku.

Ansem balanceo las armas de forma circular varias veces, pero Sora solo uso aero y comenzó el asalto. Las espadas chocaron algunas veces, y a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños y fuerza Sora no retrocedió, aguanto lo suficiente y después comenzó a cortar a Ansem en el pecho, la diferencia de tamaño hacia que Sora fuera un poco más alto que su pecho descubierto.

Cuando atacaba estaba abierto a contrataques y golpes fortuitos, pero aun que algunos le dieron Sora no ceso en atacar, continuo golpeando incluso cuando sus brazos quemaron tras parar el ataque de Ansem, lanzo "cura" sobre si mimo y continuo atacando sin descanso. Dos cortes normales y después un ataque final con toda su fuerza, repitiendo eso una y otra vez –Aero- el viento giraba furioso a su alrededor dañando aún más a Ansem.

Tres orbes de energía aparecieron cerca del cuerpo del guardián disparando láseres en su contra. El aero ayudaba a reducir el daño que estos infligían, después de eso simplemente curarse cuando el daño se acumulara demasiado.

Sora siguió atacando antes y después de que los láseres desaparecieran y volvieron a aparecer, su asalto no interrumpiéndose salvo para curarse y reformular la magia aero.

La batalla demostró ser más fácil de lo que esperaba, dado que Ansem no atacaba cuando los láseres lo hacían, él apenas y se movía. Tras recibir una cantidad considerable de daño Ansem se refugió en el cuerpo de sincorazón, cubriéndose con una barrera, la energía desviada del núcleo permito que la brecha oscura que se tragó a sus compañeros reapareciera. Sin pensarlo dos veces Sora se zambullo en su interior.

Tras atravesarlo Sora aterrizo en el suelo de una especie de habitación, pero estaba completamente a oscuras con excepción del símbolo sincorazón en el suelo. También estaba plagada de sombras por doquier. Y Shido peleando con ellas.

-¡Como cuando nos conocimos!- Sora salto a la refriega, atacando a varias sombras con su llave espada.

-Qué recuerdos, ¿verdad?- en aquella época Shido estaba desesperado, hacia minutos que había viajado en el tiempo con la ayuda de Kurumi para salvar a los padres de Origami y, tras recibir el ataque del ángel de esta, había aparecido en el segundo distrito de Ciudad de Paso. En su momento había estado desesperado por saber que estaba ocurriendo, pero nunca imagino la odisea en la que se involucraría.

Sora sonrió de acuerdo, nada de lo que había ocurrido en estas semanas lo olvidaría nunca. Las sombras no se multiplicaban y ellos las eliminaban con mucha rapidez, al poco tiempo no quedo ninguna y se expuso lo que debía ser el núcleo, una esfera con dos espinas en forma vertical. Con un ataque de cada uno esta estallo devolviéndolos al exterior.

-¿Podemos volar?-

-¿No te lo había men… ¡Auch!- Sora fue impactado por una esfera de energía.

Había varias yendo en su dirección, un vistazo más exhaustivo revelaba que estas procedían de unas extrañas protuberancias que salían del sincorazón, había dos tipos, unas pequeñas azules y otras más grandes que se partían por la mitad liberando grandes proyectiles rojos.

-¡Eliminémoslos!- Shido se abalanzó sobre las pequeñas azules de la izquierda, por lo que Sora se dirigió a las de la izquierda.

Tras las pequeñas vinieron las grandes y pronto el vórtice azul se volvió multicolor, permitiéndoles la entrada.

Dentro había una cantidad ingente de bolas oscuras, y dos personas peleando con ellas.

-¿Ayudamos?- Shido uso el espadón para cortar a una bola oscura en dos.

-¡Shido! ¡Sora!- en el rostro de Noctis se extendió una sonrisa tras verlos –Estáis bien, eso es un alivio. Solo falta salir de aquí- clavo la espada en una bola oscura que apareció en su espalda.

-¿Sabéis cómo?- Goofy detuvo el ataque de una bola oscura y cargo contra otra.

-Derrotarlos a todos- Shido lanzo el espadón contra un grupo de sincorazón.

-Bien dicho- Noctis invoco la lanza y la uso para alejar a varios sincorazón de él.

-¡Electro!- la energía eléctrica recorrió el lugar golpeando a varios sincorazón.

-¡Repite eso!-

Sora hizo exactamente lo que Goofy le pidió, lanzo el conjuro electro varias veces más hasta eliminar todas las bolas oscuras. El núcleo apareció después de eso, Goofy lo destrozo de un golpe. Tras esto salieron del vórtice volando.

-¿Ahora qué?- grito Noctis.

Los láseres de las protuberancias azules llovían sobre ellos, pero Sora lanzo aero y ya no fueron un problema –Creo que nos acaban de llamar-

La cara de la fortaleza sincorazón rugió una vez más causando que lloviera electro sobre ellos.

-No es de buena educación hacerla esperar- Noctis voló hacia la cara monstruosa, Goofy, Shido y Sora le seguían de cerca.

La batalla inicio con Sora lanzándoles aero para reducir el daño de las magias del sincorazón, siendo estas casi únicamente electro. La cara monstruosa no lanzaba mordiscos en contra de lo que en un principio pensaban. Tras golpearla durante varios minutos la derrotaron haciendo que cesara todo movimiento. El vórtice se abrió en el interior de su boca.

La misma sala oscura, pero esta vez quienes estaban peleando eran Donald y Harry, y los enemigos eran invisibles. Ambos estaban en buen estado, pero se los notaba cansados. Todos lo estaban.

-¡Chicos, llegan los refuerzos!- Noctis se proyectó contra un invisible que parecía particularmente interesado en Donald.

-Se agradece- Harry se tomó un momento para respirar ahora que ya había más gente para luchar contra los enemigos.

-¿Estas bien?- Harry asintió al peliazul.

-Lo estaré, por ahora acabemos aquí-

-Hablamos el mismo idioma-

Ambos chicos arremetieron contra los sincorazón presentes, siendo estos ya un número menor a cuando Harry y Donald peleaban solos. Los invisibles eran sin duda unos de los sincorazón más poderoso que habían conocido en su viaje, pero era obvio que los múltiples "jefes" con los que pelearon eran más fuertes. Los invisibles cayeron después de un tiempo.

El núcleo expuesto fue destruido por Harry. Con esto el monstruoso rostro del sincorazón exploto desapareciendo de la existencia. El núcleo en la parte central del sincorazón expuesto.

El núcleo del barco era un extraño sincorazón carnoso de apariencia rara, con un rostro sonriente plasmado en él. Las armas de los seis dispusieron de él con rapidez.

El ruido de cristales rotos resonó por el lugar.

-Ansem ha perdido su barrera- Sora les hizo un pequeño resumen de su batalla anterior con el albino –Ahora estará de nuevo vulnerable. Acabemos con esto-

-Vamos allá- asintió Harry.

Nadie más se molestó en hablar, no creyendo que hubiese algo más que decir. El equipo emprendió vuelo hacia la parte superior del inmenso sincorazón, decididos a poner fin a la batalla de una vez por todas.

Ansem los estaba esperando, arma en mano listo para luchar. Los láseres no tardaron en aparecer tras él atacando en todas direcciones. El guardián tras él estaba erguido amenazadoramente.

-Ansem- Sora invoco la llave espada, la que Kairi le dio, prometida –Acabaremos esto-

Ansem no respondió, tampoco importo, ambos lados tenían claros sus objetivos y que estaban dispuestos a hacer para alcanzarlos.

Aunque Ansem no se movió cuando se acercaron, los láseres si atacaban, multitud de ellos desde distintas direcciones, casi imposible esquivarlos, Harry y Donald no tardaron en lazar aero para reducir el daño. Después simplemente atacaron con sus armas.

Ansem se mantuvo quieto hasta que lanzo un nuevo ataque, uno que no había usado en su batalla con Sora. Creo varias esferas de oscuridad en el cuerpo del guardián, estas aunque parecían inútiles en apariencia debían tener alguna función oculta, con ello en mente Noctis y Shido se separaron del grupo con el único objetivo de destruirlas antes de que hicieran algo. Había tres en total, una en la boca del guardián y otras dos en sus hombros.

Mientras ellos dos seguían atacando a las esferas los otros cuatro se mantenían peleando con Ansem, este no dejaba de sacudirse atacando con fuerza usando su devora almas doble, chocando con Sora o Shido cada pocos segundos, cada vez que esto pasaba se desataba una lucha de fuerza que cada vez les era más difícil ganar. A eso había que sumarle los múltiples láseres rosas que no dejaban de aparecer en todo momento, haciendo muy difícil la batalla.

Sora ya había chocado varias veces su arma contra la de Ansem, y le era cada vez más difícil resistir los múltiples golpes que le llovían por todas partes. Harry y Donald estaban un poco alejados fuera de alcance de Ansem lanzando magias, pero ni aun así eran capaces de libarse de los láseres, estos seguían apareciendo en todo momento. Noctis y Shido terminaron con las esferas negras y se unieron una vez más al combate.

La batalla continuo con ambos lados recibiendo daños, pero Ansem parecía tener aun cartas guardadas bajo la manga.

Extendiendo ambos brazos hacia arriba invoco múltiples rayos de energía que cayeron a su alrededor, después la esfera de energía delante de él estallo distanciándolos mucho de su cuerpo. Pero eso no quedo ahí, después de eso el abismo ras ellos libero cientos de proyectiles en todas direcciones, mientras lentamente los atraía. Los proyectiles dejaron fuera de combate a Donald y Noctis, y tras acabar esto y Ansem volver a atacar Harry y Shido quedaron fuera, dejando únicamente a Sora y Goofy.

-¡Aero!- Sora y Goofy se abalanzaron contra Ansem, Sora lanzo un corte horizontal seguido de uno vertical, Goofy vino después con una carga a toda velocidad con la rodela de guardia, tras él Sora lanzo un ataque de gravedad con la llave espada.

Las explosiones rodearon todo el cuerpo del sincorazón, destruyéndolo poco a poco. La destrucción del sincorazón lo cubrió todo en una inmensa luz naranja, cuando esta ceso nada quedaba de él, nada salvo Ansem.

-Es inútil. Para sellar la puerta a la oscuridad no basta con tu llave espada- Ansem estaba severamente debilitado, dañado, su cuerpo expulsaba hilos de oscuridad lentamente -¡Kingdom Hearts! Dame el poder de la oscuridad…

La enorme puerta respondió a la súplica de Ansem, las grandes puertas blancas se abrieron lentamente y de su interior se filtró oscuridad, una gran cantidad de ella purgando por salir.

-La oscuridad suprema…

-Te equivocas- Shido le interrumpió, su voz era serena y tranquila.

-Nosotros lo sabemos, ¿verdad?- ante la pregunta de Noctis los demás asintieron convencidos.

-¿Saber?- Ansem los miro confundido.

-Si. Kingdom Hearts… ¡es luz!- Sora miro seriamente a Ansem, este se mostró incrédulo, divertido casi.

Ansem no parecía creerlo, pero cuando la oscuridad dejo de emanar de la puerta algo más la atravesó, una inmensa cantidad de luz que baño todo el lugar, y a todos en él.

-¡Luz!... Pero, ¿por qué?...- Ansem se disolvía en el aire.

-¡Ghaaaaa!-

-¿Harry?- Shido se inclinó hacia el pelinegro preocupado, estaba doblado de dolor, sudando copiosamente.

-¡Harry!- cuando Sora quiso acercarse a él este ya estaba levantándose -¿Qué ha pasado?-

Este negó con la cabeza aun sudando copiosamente -No lo sé, de repente la cicatriz me dolió y después nada, como si nunca hubiera existido- Harry les miro inseguro.

-¡Si estás bien tenemos que cerrar esas puertas!- Noctis impidió cualquier pregunta más.

-¡Vamos!- su hombro se estampo contra la puerta, pero inútilmente, esta no se movió ni un milímetro. Shido y Noctis se colocaron a su lado, en la otra parte Donald, Goofy y Harry empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

Goofy grito sorprendido tras echar un vistazo al interior, cosa por la que se ganó un regaño de Donald -¡Deja de mirar y sigue empujando!-

Pero incluso él miro, algo que no debería haber hecho. Lo que había al otro lado parecía una inmensa cueva de gigantescas proporciones, con extrañas formaciones en todas direcciones en las bases de estas se amontonaban cientos, incluso miles de ojos amarillos. Harry supo que si aún no se movían era por la sorpresa, pero ya empezaban a aparecer los primeros sincorazón que venían hacia la puerta. Tenían formas que jamás había visto, varios eran como esferas de diferentes formas y tamaños, junto con cientos de sombras y las neo sombras, también lados oscuros e invisibles acompañados de bolas oscuras.

-¡Los sincorazón!- Donald y Goofy gritaron aterrados viendo los ingentes números que se acercaban hasta la puerta -¡Rápido!-

-¡Eso intentamos!- Harry empujaba como podía, ya se había girado tres veces.

Shido no podía contestar, el esfuerzo se llevaba toda su fuerza, sus manos estaban completamente blancas mientras empujaba usando todo su cuerpo.

-Los sincorazón no nos mataran- farfullo Noctis blanco como el papel –Lo hará el esfuerzo-

-No puedo…- Sora empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero la puerta simplemente no cedía.

-¡No os rindáis!- Sora levanto la cabeza asombrado -¡Vamos, Sora! ¡Juntos podemos hacerlo!-

Sora miro a su amigo de la infancia, antiguo enemigo y sin duda mejor amigo; Riku.

-¡Vale!-

Ahora sumando los esfuerzos de Riku la puerta comenzó a ceder, cerrándose lentamente.

Desde el otro lado los lados oscuros se cernían sobre la puerta, los demás sincorazón escalaban los muros, paredes y techos acercándose a ellos, eso los que no volaban.

-¡Es inútil!- los sincorazón cada vez estaban más cerca de la puerta y de Riku. Pero los que se acercaron demasiado fueron destrozados en un instante, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Una soltaría silueta salto sobre las rocas, cerca de la posición de Riku.

-¡Majestad!- Goofy y Donald exclamaron contentos, reconociendo al individuo recién llegado.

-¡Vamos, Sora! ¡Cerremos esta puerta para siempre!- el rey levanto una jeyblade, esta era idéntica a la cadena del reino de Sora, era el reflejo perfecto, donde la de Sora era plateada esta era dorada y donde la de Sora era dorada esta era plateada.

-¡Cerradla, rápido!- Donald tubo una recuperación de sus fuerzas,

-Pero…- pero Sora parecía haber perdido todas las suyas.

-No te preocupes. Siempre habrá una puerta hacia la luz-

-Sora, podemos confiar en el rey Mickey- Sora escucho a Goofy, e incluso él sabía eso, pero…

-¡Rapido! ¡Ya vienen!-

-Donald, Goofy, gracias-

Los esfuerzos de los seis continuaron, y la puerta se cerraba poco a poco.

-Cuida de ella- Sora asintió serio a la petición de Riku, él también se había prometido eso.

La puerta cerrada y ambas llave espadas liberando su poder dio final a la situación, la inmensa puerta brillo antes de desaparecer, mostrando tras de ella un largo camino que parecía infinito.

-Sora…- Harry miraba inseguro a Sora, este tenía la cabeza gacha, no se movía. Hasta que vio algo en la distancia, a lo lejos, Donald pensaba seguirlo, pero Goofy y Shido se lo impidieron.

-Dales tiempo-

-¡Kairi!- Sora finalmente llego hasta su amiga pelirroja.

-¡Sora!- Kairi se acercó a él tras verle, pero un temblor casi la hace caer, Sora la sujeto para evitar que cayera.

-Kairi, ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste antes? Yo también estoy siempre contigo- Kairi y él se alejaban cada vez más, la tierra bajo Kairi era arena, arena que pertenecía a una playa, Sora tenía bajo el la blanca roca -¡Volveré, te lo prometo!-

-¡Sé que lo harás!- sus manos se soltaron. Kairi se alejó más y más de Sora.

-¿Esto es?- cientos de luces estaban descendiendo alrededor de ellos en todas direcciones

-Mundos, o quienes habitan en ellos- susurro Harry –Se están restaurando, tal y como dijo Aerith-

Había miles de ellos, todos cayendo a su alrededor, por lo que podían ver eran simplemente pequeñas esferas amarillas.

-¡Kairi, volveré!- Sora se despidió, Kairi era cada vez más y más lejana, lo último que pudieron ver fue la isla reconstruyéndose a su alrededor, y el cielo nocturno reconstruyéndose con cientos de estrellas.

Sora miro detrás de él, los cinco seguían en el mismo lugar.

-¿No habéis…?-

-¿Quién sabe?- respondió Harry.

-Ya sea que no hayamos querido o no hayamos podido el caso es que estamos aquí- dijo Shido.

-Por ahora hay que seguir en marcha, ya sabes "seguir andando, siempre hacia delante"- Noctis cito una frase de una serie animada de su mundo.

-Cierto- Sora les sonrió, pensando en que si tenía que quedarse aislado en este lugar era mejor quedarse con ellos, con sus amigos –Vámonos-

* * *

Varios días habían pasado desde su batalla con Ansem, en ellos nunca dejaron de andar hacia delante, siempre siguiendo el sendero. Eso los llevo con el tiempo a un nuevo lugar, esta ver era un camino infinitamente largo rodeado de vegetación, de árboles.

Sora era el único que llevaba exactamente el mismo equipo que cuando enfrentaron a Ansem. Goofy y Donald se habían cambiado por una ropa más cómoda, Harry se había quitado la chaqueta, que estaba destrozada, y se la había atado a la cintura, usándola para guardar la vara. Shido y Noctis habían quemado sus chaquetas, no queriendo cargar con ellas y sabiendo que ya eran inutilizables.

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Donald

-Tenemos que encontrar a Riku y al rey Mickey- respondió Sora.

-¿Y dónde estará la puerta hacia la luz?- la pregunta de Harry desanimo a los seis, ninguno sabia esa respuesta.

-Si al menos tuviéramos la nave gumi- Shido uso un tono esperanzador.

-No podríamos salir de este mundo, pero al menos cubriríamos más distancia- expreso Noctis.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!- Sora levanto la cabeza animado al ver a un cierto perro amarillo.

-¿De repente pasa por aquí?- farfullo Noctis en Shock.

-¿Pluto?-Donald estaba tan sorprendido como los demás.

-Pluto, ¿dónde has estado?- la última vez que Donald y él lo vieron fue al poco de llegar a Ciudad de Paso, antes incluso de encontrar a Noctis.

Pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de Sora, o de Harry, el propio Goofy lo vio instantes después.

-¡Caramba, es el sello real!-

-¡Eh! ¿Has visto al rey Mickey?- la respuesta de Pluto fue salir corriendo por el camino ante ellos.

Las sonrisas nacieron en los rostros de todos, al emoción naciendo en ellos una vez más, intercambiar sonrisas cómplices solo era una parte más de la ilusión compartida.

-¡Vamos, chicos!- Sora no dudo en correr tras Pluto y Noctis, Donald, Harry, Goofy y Shido no dudaron en seguirlo.

El camino era eternamente largo, plagado de bosques y resplandecientes cielos azules, el guía que tenían no dejaba de correr hacia el horizonte, y ellos lo seguirían atravesando montañas, ríos, senderos. Siempre avanzando hacia delante. Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mano para echar a los demás.

{Recuerda, Sora, que eres tú quien abrirá la puerta hacia la luz}

* * *

Y con esto el fic está acabado. Debo decir que ha tardado muchísimo menos de lo que esperaba, y aunque algunas batallas, como la última, no me dejan un buen sabor de boca las dejare así, a fin de cuentas todas las escribía después de derrotar a los enemigos en el juego, por lo que están escritas en parte tal y como las he jugado (con excepciones como las del coliseo), aun a pesar de que algunas llegaran a ser un poco decepcionantes en cuanto a dificultad.

La secuela se llamara Re: Chain of Memories y la publicare en la sección crossover de Kingdom Hearts y Date a Live dado que en ella Shido será el segundo protagonista tras Sora. No sé cuándo lo colgare dado que también quiero actualizar el otro fic que tengo, pero supongo que cuando lo cuelgue dejare aquí un aviso. Junto con este colgare también un extra con los informes Ansem, por si a alguien le interesan.

Con esto me despido por ahora, un saludo.


	22. EXTRA Informes Ansem

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de crear semejante trama como el maestro Nomura, al igual que tampoco me pertenecen el resto de personajes que aparecen aquí.

Como dije hace un par de capítulos aquí traigo la recopilación de los informes Ansem, no sé si alguno estará interesado en leerlos, pero por si acaso aquí los dejo.

* * *

 **Primer informe.**

Largos años he dedicado a la búsqueda del conocimiento.

Mi sabiduría es la fuerza que mantiene la paz de este mundo. Eso nadie lo duda.

El pueblo siempre esta sonriente; su corazón rebosa respeto por mí. Pero hay cosas que yo, a quien llaman sabio, no logro entender.

En lo profundo de todo corazón, incluso del más puro, yace la oscuridad. Un ínfimo retazo de oscuridad puede crecer y crecer hasta engullir el corazón entero. He visto muchas veces como ocurría.

La oscuridad del corazón…

¿Dónde se origina y adonde nos conduce?

Como gobernante de este pequeño mundo, es mi deber averiguarlo… Antes de que los dominados por la oscuridad perturben nuestra paz

 **Segundo informe.**

La oscuridad que se oculta en el corazón… Debo descubrir su verdadera naturaleza. Llevare a cabo una serie de experimentos:

-Extraer la oscuridad de un corazón humano.

-Generar oscuridad en un corazón puro.

-Reprimir o activar la oscuridad a voluntad.

… Los experimentos han fracasado.

Todo contacto con el corazón de los sujetos ha causado su destrucción inmediata, aun en aquellos supuestamente fuertes de espíritu.

¡Que frágil es nuestro corazón!

Intente curarlos, pero todos los sujetos perdieron irremediablemente el corazón sin mostrar señales de mejoría.

Los he confinado debajo del castillo. Debo evitar al pueblo tan lastimoso espectáculo.

Algún tiempo después advertí una extraña presencia en los sótanos.

Eran criaturas nacidas de la oscuridad… No, no tengo siquiera fundamento para llamarlas "criaturas".

¿Qué serán?...

¿Las sombras de aquellos que han perdido el corazón?

 **Informe 3**

Esas sombras que pululan en las tinieblas debajo del castillo…

¿Serán individuos que han perdido el corazón? ¿Serán encarnaciones de la oscuridad? ¿O quizá algo totalmente distinto?

Mis conocimientos no bastan para hallar una respuesta.

Algo es evidente: son seres totalmente privados de emoción. Quizá en ellos se oculte la clave para resolver el enigma del corazón. Debo seguir estudiándolos. Afortunadamente, no me han de faltar especímenes…

Los seres se reproducen rápidamente.

Debo ponerles nombre.

Son seres carentes de corazón…

Los llamare "Sincorazón".

 **Informe 4**

Los sincorazón surgen en grupos, y siguen reproduciéndose sin pausa.

Les he suministrado muestras vivas y no vivas.

Solo han reaccionado ante las vivas.

Los sincorazón absorben algo de las muestras vivas y vuelven a reproducirse. Las muestras desaparecen sin dejar rastro. ¿Qué será lo que absorben?

Sospecho que estos seres arrebatan el corazón a las personas.

Nacen de quienes han perdido el corazón, y se reproducen quitando el corazón a otros.

Los corazones robados son la semilla de nuevos sincorazón. Carezco de pruebas fehacientes, pero confió en la veracidad de mi teoría.

Les suministraré una gran cantidad de muestras vivas para reunir más datos experimentales.

También debo estudiar el comportamiento de los sincorazón.

Aunque no tienen emociones, si parecen tener cierta inteligencia. ¿Pero cómo comunicarme con ellos?

Me asalta una idea repentina…

¿No serán una materialización de aquello que me ha quitado el sueño durante todos estos años, la oscuridad del corazón humano?

 **Informe 5**

Para estudiar el comportamiento de los sincorazón, he elegido uno y lo he observado detenidamente.

Tras mover las antenas durante unos minutos, se encamino al fondo del castillo como si alguna fuerza lo atrajese.

Al llegar al ámbito más profundo, se intensifico la vibración de sus antenas. Era evidente que buscaba algo.

Repentinamente apareció una extraña puerta, de apariencia tal que no había visto nunca otra así en mi castillo.

Ten una gran cerradura, pero no parecía estar cerrada.

De modo que abrí la puerta.

Lo que vi al otro lado de la puerta supero mi capacidad de comprensión. Una tremenda concentración de energía.

¿Qué seria aquello?

Esa noche presencie una lluvia de meteoritos. Si fue o no una consecuencia de que yo abriera aquella puerta, no lo sé.

 **Informe 6**

La puerta que buscaba aquel sincorazón ocultaba una tremenda concentración de energía. Sospecho que esa es la meta final de estos seres.

¿Pero que es esa energía?

Sobre la base de mis observaciones, he planteado una hipótesis.

Los sincorazón, vampiros de corazones, van en pos de ese núcleo de energía. Ha de ser también un corazón… El corazón de este mundo.

No tengo pruebas. Sin embargo, lo que sentí ante esa enorme fuerza me ha convencido.

Aquello es el corazón del mundo.

Los sincorazón anhelan no solo el corazón de las personas, sino también el del mundo.

Ese es su verdadero objetivo.

Pero ¿Qué intentan hacer con el corazón del mundo?

 **Informe 7**

He hallado fragmentos de los meteoritos caídos aquella noche que abrí la puerta.

Se componen de un material que desconozco. Es elástico y al juntar dos piezas se adhieren fácilmente entre sí.

He revisado la bibliografía, sin encontrar mención alguna de tal elemento.

¿Habrá llegado a este mundo al abrir yo aquella puerta? ¿Flotara en infinitas cantidades en el vasto espacio que nos rodea?

¡Como quisiera surcar este cielo nocturno y conocer la verdad!

Me pregunto si habrá otros mundos en alguna parte. Mi curiosidad crece y crece…

Pero de mis sueños imposibles no he de hablar aquí. Por el momento no hay como salir al exterior.

No somos más que presos en este pequeño mundo; yo tanto como la plebe.

 **Informe 8**

Sin duda, existe un profundo vínculo entre el corazón humano y los sincorazón.

Mis estudios podrían desvelar no solo el objetivo de estos seres sino el esquivo enigma del corazón.

Decidí crear una herramienta que me ayudara en la tarea: una maquina generadora de Sincorazón.

Ellos surgen de quienes han perdido el corazón. Con mis conocimientos al respecto, la empresa no parecía imposible. Finalmente logre crear el dispositivo.

Lo puse en funcionamiento, y de inmediato genero un sincorazón sin problema alguno. Si lo perfecciono, quizá pueda crear un corazón a partir de la nada…

Al comparar los sincorazón sintéticos con aquellos surgidos espontáneamente, halle poca diferencia en sus características y capacidades. Sin embargo, en pos de resultados más fiables, habrá que distinguirlos claramente. Los sincorazón que produzca en mi laboratorio llevaran una marca fácilmente reconocible.

 **Informe 9**

Ha ocurrido algo sorprendente: He recibido a un visitante del mundo exterior.

Es rey de un mundo distante, y ha llegado en una nave hecha con fragmentos de aquel material de los meteoritos. Los llama "bloques gumi".

Todo parece indicar que, al abrir yo aquella puerta, hice posible el traslado entre su mundo y el mío.

El rey me ha contado muchas cosas de sumo interés, en particular lo referido a algo que llama "Llave espada".

Dice que, según la leyenda, la llave espada alberga un gran poder. El portador de la llave espada es descrito como salvador del mundo… o bien como artífice del caos.

¿Qué será esa llave espada?

Una llave…

El poder de abrir puertas.

Intuyo un vínculo con aquella que apareció en mi castillo.

 **Informe 10**

Como las personas, los mundos también tienen corazón. Las innumerables estrellas dispersas en el cielo nocturno… En cada una hay una puerta. Y tras ella un corazón.

Los sincorazón buscan esos corazones. Nacidos de la oscuridad del corazón, quizá anhelen regresar a un corazón más grande.

¡Si, eso es!

Los sincorazón nacen del corazón. El corazón es el origen de toda oscuridad. El núcleo del corazón del mundo… ¿Sera el imperio de los sincorazón? No lo sé…

Debo verlo con mis propios ojos. Allí hallaré la respuesta al enigma que me atormenta… El enigma del corazón.

Cuando toque el corazón del mundo seré omnisciente. Ahora sé lo que debo hacer.

Buscare al portador de la llave espada y a las princesas…

Pero con eso no basta. Mi cuerpo es demasiado frágil para tamaña labor.

Debo partir… Debo abandonar este cuerpo y partir hacia una existencia superior…

Hacia la oscuridad absoluta.

 **Informe 11**

Todo mundo alberga su propio corazón, que permanece custodiado tras una puerta. Al ser abierta, los muros del mundo se hacen añicos, meras estrellas fugaces a nuestros ojos. Tal es el origen de lo que se ha dado en llamar "bloques gumi", y la razón de que puedan ser usados para viajar entre los mundos.

Si bien la aparición de los sincorazón trae la caída de los muros, dar con la puerta al corazón de un mundo es harto difícil.

Además, una puerta sellada con el poder de la llave espada hace imposible llegar hasta el corazón que protege.

Por eso, debo actuar antes de que el elegido llegue a este mundo.

Parece haber un vínculo entre las princesas y la llave espada. Como si se atrajeran.

He elegido a una joven, aunque no sé si alberga el mismo poder que las otras princesas. Quizá me guíe hasta el portador de la llave espada…

Ha llegado la hora de verla marchar y ver de qué es capaz.

 **Informe 12**

Ahora que carece de cuerpo, el corazón tendría que haber retornado al sincorazón… Pero no ha sido el caso.

Algo hace diferente a este espécimen. Aun despojado de cuerpo físico, conserva sus recuerdos y lo más desconcertante es que no ha adoptado la forma de sincorazón.

Debo estudiarlo a fondo.

A los dominios de las sombras solo puede accederse a través de las puertas de Kingdom Hearts, el llamado Reino de los Corazones, que sirve de nexo a los corazones de los mundos.

Es más allá de ese mundo de corazones donde se extiende el Reino de la Oscuridad, sobre el que ya me extenderé en otro informe.

Debo postular, como es lógico, la existencia de otros mundos, aunque poco o nada sabemos de ellos: nuestro propio mundo, aquel gobernado por la oscuridad, el de la luz... Incluso un mundo que parece existir en los intersticios de todos los anteriores.

La pregunta que cabría lanzar es: ¿dónde reside el auténtico paraíso?

 **Informe 13**

Alma y corazón son dos entes diferentes. ¿Qué es del cuerpo tangible cuando se ve despojado del corazón? ¿Se podría hablar de muerte, aun entendiendo que el alma queda en el cuerpo? Resulta probado que el cuerpo como ente físico desaparece al volver el corazón al sincorazón.

Al menos así ocurre en este mundo. Pero ¿y si dicho cuerpo cobrara existencia en algún otro mundo o dimensión desconocida?

¡Eso haría posible que un ser coexistiera en dos planos a la vez!

Estaríamos ante un sujeto desposeído de corazón, ajeno tanto a la oscuridad como a la luz. Poco más que un receptáculo carente de sustancia, un resto de lo que otrora fuera.

La relación entre corazón y cuerpo es muy compleja. Más si se da por vierta la existencia de uno en este plano, se ha de inferir que el otro ente no puede existir plenamente. Luego estaríamos ante seres que son, pero no existen. Meras carcasas sin esencia, truncados, la contrapartida de los sincorazón…

Llamarlos "incorpóreos" no sería descabellado…

* * *

Cuelgo una nota para avisar de que la secuela del fic ya está publicada, se llama "Re: Chain of Memories" está en la sección crossover de Kingdom Hearts y Date a live.


End file.
